Finders Keepers
by WorldsApartx
Summary: The Bright family have just been transferred to LA and Sky is all set to start UCLA. She's spent years despising the good-looking and stupidly sexy award-winning actor, Zed Benedict, and now he's taking time away from the spotlight to further his studies. But what will happen when she finds out about her connection to him that none of the fan girls have?
1. When my life begins

We pulled up outside the one-storey green-coloured building with its large windows bordered with a cream-colour. It looked exactly the same as the photographs, right down to the long driveway leaving to a garage round the side of the house. Simon pulled the car up the driveway, past the small garden, and he turned off the car.

'Well here we are. Time for a fresh start.' He said with a smile as he turned to face me. I got out of the car, warily, and the heat and humidity surrounded me, reminding me that we were no longer in England. Far from it. The sun shined overhead in the clear blue sky and the city air was sticky, my jeans sticking to my sweaty legs.

Sally appeared behind me and squeezed my shoulder. 'Are you okay sweetie?'

I wasn't sure. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. Sally and Simon, my adoptive parents, had looked after me since I was ten years old. I'd been in care for two years previously and before that... well, truthfully, I had no idea. I had no memories of my mother or father or anything else. I knew social services had taken me in after I'd been found alone at a service station, but that was it. They'd called me Janet, as I had no memory of my name, and then Sally and Simon had let me choose a name when I'd been adopted eight years previously. I'd chosen the name Sky, because I liked it and it matched my large, blue eyes. I hadn't realised at the time though that Sky Bright, my name, would be subject to bullying from my peers. Why hadn't Sally and Simon warned me?

On my eighteenth birthday, which I'd spent at home, unlike the other girls from my college (who had gone out drinking), Simon announced that the art company he worked for had a new vacancy. The money was better and so were the opportunities; he had a chance to work his way up through the company. But there had been a catch. The job was in the city of Los Angeles, USA. My University applications were changed and suddenly I was having to apply for universities in California. Thankfully, I'd been accepted at the University of California (UCLA) and I was all set to major in Music.

I snapped back to reality. 'I'm fine.' I replied, but I knew from her face that Sally didn't believe me. She didn't push me. Instead, she took my arm and we followed Simon into the house.

He'd flown out three weeks previously, making sure that the house was ready to move into. We walked in through the porch and into a living area with wooden flooring and cream walls. Our new corner sofa sat there comfortably, some of Sally's artwork on the wall and some pictures from our house back in England. Through an archway there was a dining table for six and then another archway led to the kitchen with its mahoghany and granite counters and some french doors overlooking the small garden and patio. The house had three bedrooms, one of which had been turned into a guest room and office space for my parents. They had the largest bedroom, with the ensuite, but mine had windows facing the garden. It was an average size, a little bigger than the bedroom I'd had back home; the walls were painted a light blue, the carpet cream. There was a queen-sized bed with a grey headboard, a white and blue floral duvet on top with various cushions to make it more homely. My guitar sat in the corner of the room, waiting for me, and there was a white wardrobe probably too big for my belongings with a dresser and a white desk. Simon had tried to make it as much like my home in England as he could.

'I hope it's okay, sweetie.' He said from behind me. 'I know you won't be spending much time here when college starts next week, but your room will always be here for you.'

I turned to face him and I gave him a hug. 'Thank you.'

The next week went by quickly and soon it was the day before I was all-set to move into my college dorm. I zipped up my suitcase, finished with my packing, and followed the sound of Sally's voice calling me. In the kitchen, dinner was ready and the air was filled with the scent of our take-out pizza. I sucked in a breath, almost tasting the pepperoni, as I grabbed a plate. My eyes flicked across the room to the television, where the entertainment news was on.

'Taylor Swift and Calvin Harris have been enjoying their first holiday together and the photographs are definite relationship goals.' The women said in her southern American accent. A picture of Taylor Swift appeared on the screen and Simon sighed.

'There's just no privacy, is there?'

'Nope.' I replied, grabbing some slices and putting them onto my plate. I sat down at the dining table in a seat where I could still watch television.

'Meanwhile, Zed Benedict has been spotted partying on the arms of two Victoria's Secret Angels this week after announcing that filming for his new action film, _Riot!_ , had wrapped.' A picture of the culprit, the eighteen-year-old actor with brown hair, bluey-green eyes and his usual brooding expression ( **AN: Grant Gustin** ), appeared on the screen, followed by one of him taken by paparazzi, his arms draped across the girls wearing next to nothing.

'That boy.' Sally tutted. 'It rarely turns out well for child actors, does it?'

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the screen. Sierra, my best and only friend back in England, had loved Zed Benedict and his movies. She'd had posters of him topless on her wall, ones where his deep eyes seemed to just follow you around the room. She knew almost everything about him too and regularly filled me in on whatever he was up to; who he was dating, which movies he'd been in, which awards he'd won...

'Are you excited about tomorrow?' Simon asked and he switched off the television, making me groan. 'You shouldn't watch that stuff. It's all rubbish.'

'But how else will I be up-to-date with celebrity gossip without Sierra?' I tried and he shook his head.

'We're in Los Angeles, sweetie. I'm sure there are many other sources you can get your gossip from.'

Sierra had thought it was _awesome_ that I was moving to LA. She was sure that I'd be living next to wannabe actors and that I'd run into someone ridiculously famous when I went for a run or for groceries. Yeah right.

'So tomorrow?' Sally said, verbally nudging me.

'It should be okay, I guess.' I replied, picking up a slice of pizza. My stomach jittered with nerves but I knew I needed to eat. I took a bite and realised Sally and Simon were giving me one of their sympathetic, apologetic looks. 'What?'

'I'm sorry we did this to you, sweetie. I know you were looking forward to going to the University of London.' Sally's brow furrowed.

'It'll be fine.' I told her. 'I might even get my first ever tan.' I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She gave a small smile and it was clear she was worried about me.

'I'm worried we've made an awful mistake.'

'Don't be. Like I said, it'll be fine.'

I didn't feel so fine when we pulled up to UCLA the following day with my suitcase and boxes filling the backseat next to me and the trunk of the car. I looked at the buildings we passed, the ones which reminded me of _90210_ , and then we stopped outside the halls of residence I'd be living in. I looked up at the grand building as I got out of the car, students and parents hurrying past me with boxes of belongings and suitcases. I stretched and yawned; my body still wasn't used to the time difference and I'd not slept properly since arriving in America.

'It looks nice. Just like the pictures.' Sally said from beside me. She reached into the car and pulled out a box. 'Shall we go and register and find your room?'

'Welcome to UCLA.' A lady smiled behind the sign-in desk. She pushed the glasses up her nose. 'Can I take your name?'

'Sky Bright.' I replied and she beamed at me.

'The English freshman. Of course.' She rummaged through papers and grabbed an envelope with my name on it. 'Well I hope you enjoy your time at UCLA. Your guide, timetable, meal plan and key for your room are all inside the envelope. Your dorm is on the ground floor through the doors behind me.'

'Thank you.' I smiled, shyly, my heart hammering in my chest. I hugged the envelope to me and turned back to my parents. Simon had my suitcase and Sally held a box in her hand.

'Ready, kiddo?' Simon asked. Any normal teenager would have cringed at the term, but I didn't. I appreciated having parents too much. I nodded at them and opened the envelope; room 18. We walked in silence, past other families and students, into the dorm and I followed the signs past a communal living room area with television, sofas and computers, as well as a communal kitchen area. Then we found my room. A group of girls looked my way and gave shy smiles as they passsed us in the corridor, heading towards their rooms with their belongings. I put my key in the lock and paused, taking in a deep breath, and then I opened the door.

Inside Room 18 was a set of bunk beds and another bunk, but this one had a desk and wardrobe underneath it. There were two desks by the window as well as a television on a television unit and there were was a dresser and another wardrobe tucked behind the door. Two girls glanced up at me as I entered; one with bright ginger hair, which reminded me of Clary Fray from the Mortal Instruments series, and a petite Chinese girl. They stopped mid conversation and smiled.

'Uhm hey, I'm Sky.' I said, nervously.

'Our third roommate?' The ginger-haired girl slid off of the top bunk. 'I'm Tina and this is Zoe.'

'Hey.' Zoe said, looking just as shy as me. It made me feel relieved in a way.

'These are my parents, Sally and Simon.' I signalled to my parents hovering behind me as they put down the things they were carrying.

'Hey.' Tina and Zoe chorused and Sally and Simon said a polite hello. I shifted on my feet, unsure of what to say.

'We'll get the rest of your belongings.' Sally said, tugging my adoptive father away. My heart sank. They were leaving me alone with my new roommates. They closed the door behind them and I bit my lip.

'Are you okay with that bed?' Tina signalled to the high bunk with the desk underneath. 'Because we can move around if you'd rather.'

'No, it's fine.' I replied, putting my envelope on the desk underneath it.

'You're English!' Zoe cooed. 'I love an English accent!'

'Really?' I laughed, a nervous laugh. 'It's not so great.'

'The guys are going to _love_ it.' Tina sighed a dramatic sigh. 'Wait, do you have a boyfriend?'

I shook my head. 'Not at home and not here. We just moved last week.'

'That's a lot of adjusting to do in just a week.' Tina said and I nodded. 'I've not been to England before. What's it like?'

After Sally and Simon left, I unpacked with my new roommates and we grabbed lunch together on the terrace in the sunshine. The girls were nice and I knew that we were going to get along just fine as I adjusted my denim shorts, spreading out my pale legs in the hope that I might get some sun on them before school started five days later. I watched fellow students as they moved around, chatting and reading the posters that seemed to be stuck everywhere, advertising Bruin Bash, whatever that was.

'What's Bruin Bash?' I asked the girls and their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Haven't you heard of it?' Zoe asked. She took her last sip of milkshake and looked over at me as I shook my head.

'It's the first party of the year.' Tina explained. 'It's a music festival with awesome line-up. I hear DNCE and Ariana Grande are the acts this year. Should be amazing!'

I was thankful I knew who they were. 'Sounds great. Are you going?'

They both nodded. 'We'll get tickets tomorrow.' Zoe smiled. 'It's an event not to be missed.'

'So what shall we do this week?' I asked. 'We've got five days before class starts.'

'Well we could head to the beach tomorrow? I hear there are some minibuses taking people down.' TIna smiled. 'And there's Pitch Perfect on in the Auditorium tonight. I love that movie.'

So, the next day, we woke up after a slight lie-in, and showered and got dressed. It was weird sharing a bathroom with so many other girls, but I knew it was something I would get used to. I'd done so eight years ago in a care home, so it was no different. I slipped on my bikini, denim shorts and a floaty top over the top, ready to embrace the 24 degrees celsius temperature, and I pulled my hair up into a loose bun, before we made our way to the mini buses. As we jumped on a bus, some more students were arriving, carrying pillows and bedding to their rooms.

'Hey.' A guy said to Tina, taking a seat next to us at the back of the mini bus. I couldn't read her facial expression from behind her sunglasses, but Zoe raised her eyebrows at me as she nudged me in the waist.

'Uhm.. hi.' Tina replied.

'I'm Nelson.' He held out his hand confidently and she paused before shaking it.

'Tina.' She said. 'This is Zoe and Sky. My roommates.'

'Sweet.' He shook our hands before turning back to Tina, a flirtacious smile on his lips. I smiled, stifling a giggle, as I looked out of the window. The mini bus pulled out of campus, passing a group of guys in UCLA t-shirts, and headed up towards the highway. 'What's your major, Tina?'

'He's going straight for it.' Zoe whispered beside me. She looked out of the window. 'I wonder if LA is as good as it looks in the movies.'

'Have you not been here before?'

'Only for a tour of campus.' She replied. 'We flew down and then flew back.'

'Where are you from?'

'NYC.' She smiled. 'I'm a city girl. What about you?'

'I guess I am too as we lived in London before.' I looked out at the skyscrapers in the distance as we drove along the busy road. We passed by boutique shops and palm-lined streets and, half an hour later, we reached Santa Monica. The minibus dropped us off by the pier and I grabbed my bag tightly as we got off. Palm trees lined the front and I could see the crystal blue water in the distance. The ferris wheel stood up from the pier, stretching into the sky, as other students hurried past us in groups towards the beach. Zoe grabbed a minibus timetable and tucked it into her bag as Tina tried to shake Nelson off.

'Want to grab an iced tea?' He asked her and she fiddled with her sunglasses, showing her panicked eyes.

'Actually, we're going to head shopping.' I said, grabbing Tina's arm. 'It might take a while.'

'I hate shopping.' Nelson wrinkled his nose and turned back to Tina. 'I'll see you later?'

'Sure.' She nodded, but I realised she was probably just being polite.

'Hey wait up!' Nelson called as he ran off to catch up with a group of guys wearing soccer shirts.

'You're a life saver!' Tina said from beside me and Zoe giggled. 'Don't you laugh.' She warned. 'He's got plenty of single friends I could set you up with.'

'If they're cute I don't mind.' Zoe grinned. 'Now can we head to the beach so I can see some hot lifeguards?'

'Sounds good to me!' I smiled and we walked towards the beach, in the opposite direction of Nelson and his friends. When we reached the sand, I smiled to myself. A nice soft, sandy white beach; no shingle and rockpools like in England. There were little lifeguard huts spread out on the sand and we parked ourselves near one, hoping to catch a glimpse of some cute lifeguards. We spread out our towels and laid down on them, stripping down into our bikinis. I plastered on the suncream, determined not to burn my pasty skin, as the girls moved around until they were comfortable. Zoe pulled out a gossip magazine and flicked through it, stopping on an article about Zed Benedict.

'He's such a bad boy.' Tina said, dreamily, as she peered over Zoe's shoulder.

'That's not a good thing, surely.' I tutted. 'I don't know why girls like him.'

Zoe and Tina looked over at me, gawping. 'He's totally hot.' Zoe said to me.

'He's a player!'

'So you don't think he's hot?' Tina's eyebrows were raised. 'Just look at those eyes! Eyes to get lost in!'

I looked at the picture. 'Well yeah he's hot but-'

'But a jerk.' Zoe completed my sentence. 'Doesn't mean he can't go on my bedroom wall, though.' She beamed and was silent for a moment as she read the article. 'I can't believe he's taking time out to study.'

'Really?' Now that surprised me. 'Are you sure it's not because he loves parties and colleges are full of them?'

'Maybe.' Zoe said. 'And colleges are full of pretty, young girls too, I guess.'

'And cheerleaders.' Tina wrinkled her nose. 'Bloody cheerleaders.'

'What's wrong with cheerleaders?' I chuckled, rolling over onto my back.

'They look all cool in their mini dresses and the guys love them.'

'There's nothing stopping you from wearing mini dresses.' Zoe pointed out.

'But I like to be classy.' Tina replied. She stretched her arms out and tucked her hands under her head. 'Most of the time anyway.' She moved her sunglasses down on her nose. 'Now how's that for a view?' She was watching the surfers coming out of the water, their wetsuits unzipped and showing their chests. One of them ran his hand through his shaggy, sandy blonde hair and I swallowed.

'Yeah I'll agree with you there.' I replied, my cheeks heating up when I realised one of them was looking our way.

'You should go talk to them.' Zoe said, encouragingly. 'As soon as they hear your voice, Sky, they're yours.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' I tutted and I moved back onto my front, turning away from the eye candy. I didn't need a guy right now and it was unlikely I'd get one anyway. I'd never had a boyfriend. Eighteen and never been guessed. It was too lame to admit to my new friends when they clearly seemed to know what they were doing. I held my embarassed face in my towel and tried to relax as the sun soaked into my back.

Bruin Bash came around quickly and we woke up pretty early that Saturday, buzzing with excitement. We'd gone shopping for festival-style outfits the previous day and I'd let my new friends talk me into my first purchase in the USA; a navy strapless knee-length dress with burgundy and gold detailing across the bust. It was something I never would have worn normally, because it gave me a little bit of cleavage, but I decided to brave it. With my brown ankle boots, a baggy cream cardigan, a long gold necklace and braids in my hair, it did the job perfectly. Tina looked cute too in a white lace dress and cowboy boots, inspired by her hometown, and Zoe had opted for a sequin top, shorts and fringe boots. We looked like we belonged at Coachella, one of the only American events I actually knew a little about.

The grounds, where the temporary stage had been sent up alongside food and drink stalls, was already buzzing when we flashed our wristbands and were allowed entry. Despite the signs saying that alcohol was not permitted, I was sure some people had already been drinking from the way they stumbled when they moved around, dancing to a local band that were performing. Tina took the lead, grabbing mine and Zoe's hand and tugging us through the crowd of dancing bodies. She grabbed us each a drink and I sipped the ice cold lemonade, enjoying the refreshing feeling.

'Tina! Hi!' It was Nelson, heading right for us.

'Oh crap.' Tina cursed and she fiddled with her plaited hair. 'Hide me.' She ducked behind me and I laughed.

'I don't think hiding behind me will help.' I told her. 'You are a lot taller than me.' But then, with only being 5ft2 tall, most people were.

'How _are_ you?' Nelson asked her and she moved out from behind me, realising I was right.

'I'm fine.' She replied. 'You?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'Have you heard the rumours?'

'What rumours?' Zoe jumped in there, an eyebrow raised.

'Rumour has it, _Zed Benedict_ is studying here this year.' Excitement filled his eyes and I folded my arms across my chest.

'That's one stupid rumour.' Tina shook her head. 'Why on earth would he come here of all places?'

'Because he's just bought a new pad on the hills not too far from here.'

'Of course he's bought a new pad on the hills. We're in LA. Where most movie stars have a house.'

'Then why was he spotted in the school store yesterday?' Nelson grinned and turned to me. 'My roommmate saw him.'

'Right.' I replied, completely unfazed.

'Well if it's true, it's freakin' awesome!' Zoe said excitedly.

'Zed Benedict. Well I never!' Tina beamed. 'Isn't this awesome, Sky?'

'Sure.' I said, less enthusiastically.

Zoe raised her eyebrow. 'Come down from your high-horse, Sky. It'll be nice having even more eye candy around here.'

 _'Talk to me, baby_

 _I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa_

 _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

 _Walk for me, baby_

 _I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa_

 _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean.'_

I danced with my friends as they sang along to the lyrics of the DNCE song I'd never even heard of. All I knew was that the lead singer, Joe Jonas, had been in the Jonas Brothers, a band I had worshipped growing up. Not that I admitted that I'd watched to marry Joe Jonas. I wasn't so sure about his choice of pink hair now, though, so I wasn't having a heart attack as I danced, watching him sing a few metres in front of twirled me around and I blushed as I crashed into a cute blonde guy.

'Sorry.' I apologised.

'No sweat.' He held up his hands and continued dancing to the music.

I swallowed, my throat dry. 'I'm going to grab a drink.' I turned to my friends. 'Want anything?'

They both shook their hands, still dancing, so I headed off solo, weaving in and out of the oversized crowd of students. Most people there wore UCLA merchandise, whether it was a hat, t-shirt or a tank top. I realised I probably needed to get one if I was going to blend into the background with everyone else. I was too busy thinking about other things, that I walked straight into someone. I backed away from the strong muscle, realising I'd walked into some guy's chest.

'Sorry.' I frowned at myself as I looked at the guy. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses and he wore a UCLA baseball cap on his head. But what I did see... stubble was along his jawline, soft-looking lips and then the muscles visible through his tight t-shirt, and his muscular biceps, one with a thin tribal tattoo circling it like barbed wire.

'Would you watch where you're going?' His voice was low and almost a growl.

I put my hands on my hips. 'It was an accident. What's your problem?'

He folded his arms across his chest and I knew that he was glaring at me from behind his sunglasses. 'I didn't have one til you showed up.'

'Wow, what an arsehole.' I said, glaring right back at him.

'Hey.' A guy appeared beside him with dark hair and the same olive-coloured skin as our peer. He didn't wear sunglasses, only thick-rimmed glasses that showed his hazel-coloured eyes. He looked over at me and then at the arsehole. 'I'm sorry for my brother, he clearly didn't bring his manners with him today.'

'Shut up Yves.' The arsehole said, his voice low and husky.

'I'm Yves.' The nicer guy said, holding out his hand, a smile on his face.

'Sky.' I replied, politely. My body battled with the anger bubbling up inside of me thanks to Yves' brother.

'Are you a freshman?'

'Yes.' I nodded, still trying to get my head around this new terminology. We were _freshmeat_ apparently, according to a senior that had been in our communal living space the previous day. 'Are you?'

'No, I'm a sophomore.' He smiled. 'What's your major?'

'Eugh, enough of this smalltalk.' Yves' brother sounded irritated. 'This place is boring. I'm outta here.' He walked off through the crowd, even his posture rude. I folded my arms across my chest and Yves sighed.

'I'm sorry about my brother, really.' I knew he meant it. 'He has a serious attitude problem.'

'Yeah.' I said in agreement and Yves looked awkward.

'Well I guess I'll see you around, Sky?'

I nodded. 'Sure.'

The first day of classes came around quickly and my heart thudded in my chest as I rummaged through my wardrobe, trying to choose an outfit for my first day of college. I wasn't sure why it mattered. Back home, I'd always just thrown on whatever and not cared what anyone thought of me. But here, part of me wanted to stand out but the old Sky still wanted just to blend into the background, out of trouble and out of the way.

'I wonder what Zed Benedict is studying.' Zoe said thoughtfully as she pushed her pin-straight hair. She looked cute in a plaid shirt and shorts and ankle boots. Then there was Tina, wearing a super cool maxi dress and looking equally cute.

'We don't even know if he's really coming.' Tina replied.

'So you just dressed up like that for the fun of it?' Zoe raised her eyebrow and Tina grinned playfully back at her. 'Sky, are you going to classes in your pyjamas today?'

'It seems like a good idea right now.' I said, continuing to rummage around in my cupboard. I pulled out my denim shorts, a grey tank top and my lace cardigan, deciding it would look cute with my boots and a nice necklace. I dressed quickly and applied my usual make-up; a little eye-liner and mascara to make my eyes pop. I left my hair down, deciding I could always hide behind my blonde curls if I wanted to.

'I love your hair.' Zoe said, appearing beside me as I ran a hand through it. 'It's so long and the curls are adorable.'

I wrinkled my nose. Long, yes. It passed my breasts easily. But adorable? Really? Tina must have read my mind because she nudged me as I put on a long necklace and grabbed my satchel with my new notebook and pens inside. 'What she means is that you look hot, Sky.'

My stomach growled. 'Right, well can we get breakfast? I'm starved.'

We had breakfast in the cafeteria with the other students that lived on campus and then we headed out into the courtyard, in the early morning sun, whilst we waited for our first classes to roll around. I sipped on my smoothie from our position on the tables and Zoe nudged me.

'Over there.' She said.

'Hmmm?' I turned in the direction Zoe and Tina were looking, where a crowd was forming. 'What on earth is going on?'

A few girls squealed, some of which were the cheerleading team, and some more students hurried over.

Tina jumped up. 'I'm guessing it's the arrival of Zed Benedict!' She squealed. She reached her hands out for us. 'I don't know about you, but I'm heading over there. You coming?'

'Absolutely!' Zoe replied, excitedly. She turned to me and I shook my head.

'My class starts in ten minutes.' I replied. 'I'm going to make my way over there and get a good seat.'

I grabbed my satchel and hugged my friends goodbye, stalking away from the arrogant, womanising movie star. As I walked towards class, I heard more screams and students hurried in the other direction to me, but I simply rolled my eyes. What was the big deal? He was just another eighteen-year-old. What was important about an oscar trophy anyway? My phone buzzed as I walked and I pulled it out, smiling when I saw the message was from Sierra.

 _How's LA? Seen anyone famous yet? Missing you! Si xxx_

I smiled and text back.

 _I've not seen anyone famous, but you'll never guess who's starting UCLA... xxx_

 _Who?!_

 _Someone who's on your bedroom wall... xxx_

I reached the music building and thanked the guy who was holding it open for me. I slipped inside and started searching for the room number I was supposed to be in. A few other students moved around, carrying guitars and other instruments in their cases.

'Sky!' I turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Yves stood in his jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he smiled at me and he adjusted his grip on his saxophone case.

'Yves, hi.' I replied.

'You got class?'

'Yep, my first one.'

'I didn't realise you were majoring in music.' He looked surprised and his eyes were searching the corridor, as if he was looking for something or someone.

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'It's my forte, I guess.'

The bell rang, a two minute warning according to the college guide that came in my welcome back. Yves ran a hand through his dark hair. 'I'd better let you get to class. Don't want to be late on your first day.' He stood up straighter. 'Which room are you in?'

'103.' I replied and he pointed to the room across from us. 'Thanks.' I smiled.

'Catch you later.' He nodded and then he headed off up the corridor in the opposite direction to me. I headed to the room and opened the door carefully, stepping inside. The lecture theatre wasn't huge, only with a capacity for about 30 students, but it was pretty full and only the front row seats were left. I took a seat next to a brunette girl, who smiled at me as I sat down beside her. A few other students followed me in and then in came the teacher. He moved to the front of his room with some paperwork, standing at his desk and looking out at us. He checked his watch and then cleared his throat.

'Hello students. My name is Zachary James and I will be your main teacher for your freshman year.' He said, cracking his knuckles. 'Within this major, there are five concentrations; composition, music education, performance, theory and jazz studies. I will be with you for music education and composition-slash- performance this year.' He moved to stand in front of his desk and the door opened. He moved his head to the side, looking at the latecomer and we all did the same. The guy in a tight grey v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse stood there, bag over his shoulder. His sunglasses and his UCLA baseball cap made me narrow my eyes. It was the arsehole from Bruin Bash.

'Er... sorry I'm late.' He said and I was surprised at his apology. But I was more surprised when he removed his sunglasses and his baseball gap. My mouth was dry as my jaw dropped and some female and male gasps filled the room. The scruffy brunette hair, the bluey green eyes. It was Zed Benedict.


	2. Walk with me on Sunset Boulevard

'You're late, Mr Benedict.' Our teacher said, an unimpressed expression on his face. I turned around and realised that the female members of our class were gawping, and so were some of the guys. 'Please do take a seat.'

I turned back and frowned again when I realised there was only one seat left. And it was next to me. Zed Benedict seemed to notice that too and his eyes flickered with irritation when he saw me. Great. He recognised me. He grudgingly walked across the room to the seat beside me and sat down, throwing his sunglasses and hat in his rucksack and pulling out an iPad. He pulled up his fold-down desk and rested the iPad on it, completely blanking me.

'I want to start off by finding out a bit about you all.' Zachary said. 'Say your name and your background with music, whether it's any prior experience you've had or any instruments you can play.' We started at the back and the mexican wave discussion travelled down the rows until it reached the girl beside me.

'I'm Clary.' She said, confidently. 'I play guitar and sing. I've won a few open mic contests and I won my school talent show twice.' I raised my eyebrows as she flicked her straight brunette hair over her shoulder and smiled past me at Zed. But he wasn't looking. He was typing something into his iPad.

'Impressive. Thank you, Clary.' Zachary nodded. 'You.' He pointed at me.

'I'm Sky.' My voice was far quieter than Clary's and I was sure that my nerves were showing. I bit my lip as Zed's iPad turned off beside me. 'I play guitar, saxophone and piano.' My hair fell into my face, hiding it as it reddened.

'Wonderful. I read that in your transcript.' Zachary smiled and I glanced across at Zed. He was watching me with an unreadable expression. 'Mr Benedict?'

'Uhm, I'm Zed, but you all already knew that.' Cue cocky grin. 'I can play guitar and sing too, which is why I'm here I suppose. I want some time away from acting to maybe have a career in music.' He ran a hand through his hair and part of me wanted to touch it. It looked soft and perfect and... I mentally slapped myself. What on _earth_ was I doing?

I spent the rest of the lesson in silence, not answering any questions but keeping to myself. Zed seemed to do the same and, as soon as the lesson was over, he rushed off without hesitation. I took my time, filling up my bag and standing up slowly, careful not to fall off of the step.

'Sky, right?' A guy with blonde hair and deep brown eyes appeared in front of me ( **AN: Austin Butler** ). I looked at him, trying to remember what his name was. 'Jake.' He told me, holding out a hand.

I shook it and blushed. 'Sorry, I'm _awful_ with names.'

'It's okay.' He chuckled. 'You're staying in Hedrick right?'

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'Room 18.'

'I thought so. I've seen you and your friends around. My roommate Nelson keeps talking about your roommate, Tina.' He smiled a pretty smile that made me relax.

'Oh no.' I laughed. 'Not Nelson.'

'Bit full on isn't he?' He grinned. 'I think he thinks himself quite the ladies man.'

'Somehow that doesn't surprise me.' I screwed up my face and he laughed again as we started walking towards the door out of the lecture theatre.

'So fancy having Zed Benedict in our class.' He held open the door for me and I stepped out, thanking him, before he followed me.

'Yeah, Tina and Zoe are going to be crazy jealous.' I replied. 'They fancy the pants off of him.'

'And not you?' I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows.

'He's a jerk.' I said, simply. 'He thinks he's all that but he's just another arrogant eighteen-year-old guy.'

He smiled at that as we walked out into the courtyard, where people were already having their lunch. I spotted Zoe and Tina and they waved at me, freezing as Nelson approached them. 'Well looks like Nels and I are joining you for lunch today.' He laughed and I ran a hand through my hair. 'Let's grab some food and head on over.'

I grabbed some pasta from the cafeteria with Jake and we headed back over to our roommates. Tina sat beside Zoe, looking awkward as Nelson talked to her whilst twirling noodles around on his plate. We sat down opposite them and Zoe and Tina looked over at Jake and eye with curiosity.

'Zoe, Tina, this is Jake. He's in my music class and he's Nelson's roommate.' I told them and they beamed across at me. I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

'So how was your class?' Zoe asked with a playful smile.

'It was alright.' I shrugged.

'Zachary is a pretty cool teacher.' Jake said from beside me. He took a gulp of his water as I nibbled on my pasta, silence filling the area.

'I told you Zed Benedict was starting and you didn't believe me.' Nelson said more to Tina than anybody else. I had been wondering how long it would be before that arsehole's name had come up.

'I wonder what he's studying.' Tina said, thoughtfully and Jake sniggered beside me.

'Music.' He said and Tina and Zoe looked over at us. 'He's in class with me and Sky.'

'What?!' Tina and Zoe chorused. 'Were you going to tell us?' Tina said, gawping.

'Sure, but it's hardly important.' I shrugged. 'He's not all that great.'

'He's _Zed Benedict_.' Zoe said and I rolled my eyes.

'Exactly. That's the problem.' I took a bite of my pasta as Jake laughed beside me.

'Are you girls going to the _Athletes and Mathletes_ mixer on Friday?' Nelson asked, changing the subject.

'Mixer?' I raised an eyebrow. What was a mixer? Wasn't that what you added to drinks so that it wasn't purely alcoholic?

'The sorority and frat parties.' Jake explained from beside me. 'They call them mixers. They're pretty epic parties from what my brother has said.'

'Oh we're definitely going.' Zoe said from across the table. 'Any excuse to party and dress up, right?'

As an athlete or a mathlete? What was a mathlete anyway? I tried to think back to when I'd watched Mean Girls. Hadn't Lindsay Lohan's character been a mathlete? Hadn't they entered mathematical competitions? I decided not to ask. I felt stupid not knowing all of this jargon.

'So what are you going as?' Nelson asked Tina.

'I don't know.' She flicked her hair off of her shoulder in a flirtacious gesture and I widened my eyes. Was she flirting with Nelson? 'Maybe a sexy athlete.'

He licked his lips and smiled. 'I was thinking of an athlete too.'

I raised my eyebrows as I looked over at them. It was going to be harder adjusting to American than I thought. I'd finally settled into the timezone but there was a language barrier, despite the fact we both spoke English, and I still knew very little about LA. I'd hardly been anywhere there. That afternoon, after class, the girls and I headed to the college shop, buying ourselves each a UCLA hoodie and a UCLA tank top, joining the majority. It seemed only right to. And then, after getting started on our homework, we had a girls night in before heading to bed for an early night.

 _What do you mean Zed Benedict is in your class?!_ Sierra's text made me laugh as I sat down in the lecture theatre for my music lesson the following day.

 _I mean that Zed Benedict is in my class..._

Speaking of which, he walked into the room, no baseball cap and sunglasses today, and sank into the seat next to me huffing.

 _I don't believe you!_

 _Then don't, but I'm serious!_

I was hardly going to send her a picture and join his little fanclub. Girls had already been harassing him for photos and asking him if he had a date for the mixer on Friday. A girl from our class appeared in front of him, twirling her hair around her finger; a move that I didn't realise actually existed outside of the movies.

'Hi Zed.' She said, playing with a brunette curl.

'Hi...'

'Brianna.'

'Brianna.' He nodded. 'Of course.' He smiled a lopsided smile and she visibly swooned as she fiddled with the hem of her top, showing some midriff.

'I like your shirt.' She said and I stifled a giggle. His shirt was plain white.

'Thanks.' He said, completely unfazed. 'I love that top on you. The colour really brings out your eyes.' I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

'Well thank you.' She drawled in her southern accent, giggling like a school girl. Really? It was enough to make you vomit. I rolled my eyes as I got out my notebook.

'Do you have a problem?' Zed's voice took me by surprise and I realised Brianna had gone to take her seat as Zachary walked in. I glanced up and realised he was looking at me.

'No, but clearly you do.' I replied, narrowing my eyes.

He looked at me with an expression I just couldn't decipher. 'Did I offend you in some way?'

'No, I just don't like rude jerks that take advantage of girls.' I folded my arms across my chest and he blew out a breath in a whistle.

'Who says I'm taking advantage of girls?'

'I'm not stupid, I've read the tabloids and seen the entertainment news.'

'Ever heard the saying, 'don't believe everything you read?'' His eyes burned into mine and I looked away.

'Of course I have. I'm from England, not a remote island in the middle of the Atlantic.'

'You don't know anything about me.' His voice was irritated now.

'And you don't know anything about me so let's keep it that way.'

I bumped into Yves, literally, as I left class that day. He apologised, even though it was my fault, and he checked out the guitar slung over my shoulder. 'I didn't know you played.'

'Yeah.' I shrugged. 'Piano's more my thing though.'

He looked impressed but his smile disappeared when Zed barged past me. 'Zed.' Yves' voice was almost a warning and I suddenly remembered that they knew each other; Yves was Zed's brother. Of course.

'What?' Zed sounded annoyed and his eyes narrowed at he looked at his brother.

'Sheesh!' Yves rolled his eyes. 'Mum didn't bring us up to be rude to people, especially girls.'

'Whatever.' He slid on his sunglasses and stalked off as I folded my arms across my chest in annoyance. Irritation prickled across my skin.

'I'm sorry, Sky.' Yves apologised.

'You don't have to keep apologising for your brother.' I replied. 'It's not your fault he's like that.'

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then he responded, 'no it's not. So are you heading to the party on Friday?'

'Yeah, sounds good. You?'

'Yeah.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'It's my frat hosting.'

I hadn't taken him for a member of the greek society. He didn't look like the guys in films that we in fraternities. Weren't most of them jocks or something? 'Which frat?' I asked, not that it made a difference. I knew very little about the Greek system. All I knew was that Zoe and Tina were already signed up for recruitment when it started up the following week. They'd spoken in all these complicated words I didn't understand.

'Sigma Pi.' He replied. 'Are you thinking of rushing next week?' He clearly realised I was lost from my expression and he chuckled, softly. 'Are you thinking of joining a sorority?'

'I don't think so.' I shrugged. 'I've seen a lot of movies.'

'It's not like that at all. They always try to make us look like it's all bitchiness and wild parties but it's far from it. It's about making friends and making a difference. And I guess it's pretty cool being part of something too. But hey, it's not for everyone.' The bell rang, signalling the end of that period and he checked his watch. 'I have to get to class. See you later?'

'Yeah.' I nodded.

He started to walk away but he paused, turning towards me. 'And Sky?'

'Yeah?'

'Keep away from my brother. He's an idiot.'

He was gone before I could even reply, but I knew that was going to be no problem. There was nothing I wanted more than to keep away from Zed Benedict. That much I was sure of.

'So none of us have classes this afternoon,' Zoe said over breakfast the following morning. We were sat with Jake and Nelson, much to Tina's annoyance, but Zoe and I didn't care. They had joined the gang and I thought we'd become a pretty sweet fivesome. Nelson watched Tina, a smile playing on his lips, and I could have sworn she blushed as she tried to focus on her cereal.

'We should hang out.' Jake said, getting the jist of what Zoe was talking about. He turned to me. 'What do you think?'

'Yeah sure.' I nodded in agreement. On Wednesday's, most classes were in the mornings because most of the sports teams had matches in the afternoons. The football, soccer and hockey teams played weekly in local games and sometimes they'd go a further distance, but only at weekends. Most students would attend the games, but for others it was the ideal time to make the most of their time in LA or even head to the library. Heading to the library seemed like the more sensible option to me, but I'd already got ahead of myself with the assignments for the term, so I didn't feel guilty about hanging out with my friends. 'Where to?' I asked.

'We could be complete tourists.' Zoe grinned. 'I'd love to head up to Hollywood and see the Walk of Fame and maybe head on up to the Hollywood sign.'

'The view from up there is great.' Jake smiled. He nudged me with his shoulder. 'You'll love it, Sky.'

The skin contact made me nervous and I knew my face was going read. 'Sounds great.' I managed to squeak out and Zoe cocked her head to the side, looking at me with curiosity.

'I can drive us.' Jake said. 'My truck will fit the five of us in there no problem.'

The bell rang, this one a five minute warning, and Tina jumped up, a little too eagerly. 'Meet at the dorm at lunchtime?' We all nodded and she headed off with Nelson and Zoe in tow.

'So how are you liking America so far?' Jake said as we walked towards class. I fiddled with the braid I'd tied my hair into, in the hope that the remaining sun and warmth for the year might give me a little bit of a tan. Maybe. My freckles had made an appearance across my nose and cheeks so that was progress.

'It's cool.' I nodded. 'Weather is a lot better than back home.'

'Does it really rain all the time?' He chuckled.

'Not all the time. Just _most_ of it.' I smiled. 'It's pretty cold there right now for late September and it's rained all week apparently. I'd much rather be in the LA sunshine.'

'Do you miss it?'

'I miss London and its history and diversity. You can be in China Town one minute and Westminster with Big Ben the next. There's so many different places to explore and you're bound to fit in somewhere, you know?' He nodded.

'I'll bet it can be like here too.' He said to me as he held open the door to our classroom. 'LA isn't like it is in the movies. It's so much more.'

'You're a little biased.' I laughed. He'd grown up in California, so he'd spent a lot of time in LA for weekend breaks with his parents. I knew that much about him.

'Maybe.' He smiled as we paused at the front of the room. 'But I mean it. It's great. Not everyone is an airhead or trying to become a star and not all stars are how they seem.' As if on Cue, Zed walked into the room. He glared across at me and then smiled at my companion.

'Alright, Jake?' Zed nodded at my friend and I widened my eyes in surprise.

'Yeah, you?' Jake asked casually.

'Yeah. Don't forget, party at mine next weekend. I'll send you the dets.' Zed retreated to his seat, pulling out his iPad, and I turned back to Jake in disbelief.

'Something you're not telling me?' I said in a hushed tone as the bell rang.

'I'll fill you in later.' He whispered and made his way to his seat at the back. I walked over to my front seat, slumping down in the seat beside Zed. He looked at me and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then he promptly closed it, clearly changing his mind. I picked up my pen and started doodling on my notebook, trying not to count down the minutes until I got to hang out with my friends and do something interesting.

It felt warmer at lunchtime than it had been and I found myself in my wardrobe, trying to choose an outfit to change into that wasn't sticking to my back. I felt gross and I was glad I'd opted for braiding my hair. I paused when I realised Zoe and Tina had stopped talking and were staring at me. They'd dressed up a little; Zoe in a tribal print sundress and sandals and Tina in printed shorts and a plain top with a plain cream kimono. 'What?' I said to them and they both smiled. A smile which creeped me out. 'Okay, you guys are acting really weird.'

'You're picking up the lingo!' Tina said proudly and I rolled my eyes at her.

'Why are you staring at me?' I prompted.

'We were just saying that we think Jake likes you.' Zoe smiled.

'Don't be ridiculous.' I pulled out my short light denim dungarees and a lace crop top. I started getting changed, not caring about them seeing me in my underwear. As roommates, I think we were past that stage now.

'We're not being ridiculous. Have you seen how he looks at you?'

'And Nelson says he's always talking about you.' Tina added.

'Since when were you talking to Nelson?' I clipped my straps and turned to her, folding my arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow. Zoe did the same and Tina blushed.

'He's not so bad.' She said and we both smirked.

'I knew it!' I said, happily. 'I knew you didn't find him that creepy.'

'Oh he's still creepy, but he's quite nice too... I guess.' She blushed again. 'But yeah, Jake's totally into you.'

My cheeks were burning red as I quickly redid my make-up. 'Whatever.' I grabbed my bag and slipped my feet into my pink converse. 'Let's go.'

The guys were already waiting for us outside and Jake twisted his keys around his finger as he whistled. He smiled when I saw us approaching and I realised we weren't the only ones who had changed. Nelson was wearing a UCLA top and cotton shorts with his trainers, looking like he should have been on the soccer team, and Jake looked like a member of One Direction with knee-length tan-coloured chinos and a white v-neck t-shirt, which contrasted with his tanned skin. He _was_ cute, but I knew that already. This smile was warm and friendly and it greeted me as we reached him and he led his way to his truck. He hadn't been kidding when he said truck and my vision in my head hadn't been wrong. It was a silver Nissan frontier, with a trailer at the back and 5 passenger seats at the front.

I sat in the front passenger seat, beside Jake- something I knew my friends had done on purpose. He turned the key in the ignition and the radio came to life with a song I recognised from back home. I hummed along and he looked at me in surprise as he pulled out of the UCLA parking lot and onto Sunset Boulevard. The song seemed quite apt.

'You know Tyler Hilton?' He said, a smile playing on his lips.

'Sure. I love his stuff.' I smiled back. 'I've not been living in a black hole.'

'He's not that big over here, let alone in England.' He replied. 'Most people only know him from _One Tree Hill_.'

'Well I heard him on there first.' I admitted. 'But I looked him up and liked his music.'

'He's pretty good live too. I've seen him once.'

I looked out of the window as we drove along Sunset and I sang along to the rather apt lyrics, _'walk with me on Sunset Blvd_

 _We'll watch this devil city fall apart_

 _We were lost here from the start_

 _But that's just who we are on Sunset Blvd.'_

'Damn girl, you can sing.' He said and I blushed. I hadn't realised I'd been singing so loud. 'Now you didn't tell Zachary _that_ in class.'

'I'm not so great.'

'Yeah, right.' His eyes turned back to the road as the song ended and a Carrie Underwood song came on. I hummed along, watching as we passed restaurants and houses and signs towards Hollywood. This time it was Jake's turn to sing. He sang, almost under his breath, to the song, every note perfect and his voice pretty soothing. _'And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio, And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow.'_ He stopped singing and took an exit on Sunset. 'If I park then we can grab some food in a diner?' He called out to our friends in the back, reminding me that we weren't alone.

'Sure man, whatever.' Nelson said.

Jake parked his car and we made our way towards a small diner opposite. His put his hands in his pockets as he walked along beside me. I adjusted my sunglasses and looked across at him as Zoe fell back into step with us, leaving Nelson and Tina talking ahead of us. 'So country music, huh?' I said to him and he smiled.

'My mum's from Tennessee.' He replied. 'She brought me up on country music.'

'I'm not complaining.' I smiled. 'You haven't told me how you know Zed.'

'Ah.' He paused for a moment, as if debating whether to tell me. 'Zed went and I went to elementary and high school together... until he was snatched up by Talent scouts anyway. We're friends. Have been years.' I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. 'I know, it's hard to believe and, don't get me wrong, we don't talk as much these days because his ego has inflated... a lot.' I laughed this time. 'But yeah, we are friends I suppose.'

'What's he doing at UCLA?' Zoe asked from the other side of me.

'He wants a degree so that people can take him more seriously.' Jake shrugged. 'He's fed up of being cast in cheesey teenage films and wants to show people he's more grown-up.' I resisted the urge to scoff at that. 'I think it's going to take a lot more than a degree for people to think he's matured though.' I wanted to agree. I _did_ agree, but Jake was his friend and I had no right to say anything so I kept my mouth shut.

The diner was cute and very American, with black and white tiled floors and red booths. We tucked into burgers and fries and I even gave in and had a milkshake, the best milkshake I'd ever had; peanut butter flavour with whipped cream and a cherry on top. It was _perfect_. After lunch, we walked on up to Hollywood Boulevard, ready to start the real tourist experience. Hollywood Boulevard was just as I had expected it; busy with shops, mainly tourist ones, and restaurants, trees lining the sidewalk and tour buses passing regularly. As we walked along the Hollywood Walk of Fame, we passed the Jimmy Kimmel Live studios, and the girls said we'd have to sign up for free tickets some time. We passed theatres and cinemas too, some of which had hosted a lot of premieres over the years. Every now and then we'd pause for photos by the stars we wanted to; Julie Andrews, Winnie the Pooh, Backstreet Boys and Audrey Hepburn. Then we climbed back into Jake's truck and headed for the Hollywood sign. He drove us up through the hills first, reeling off the names of stars that lived in the houses we passed.

'Did you do this as a summer job?' I laughed as he pointed out the Beckham's house.

'No.' He chuckled. 'I know because that's Zed's pad.' He slowed down and I looked over at the large gate, where a few members of the paparazzi hung about.

'Are they always there?' I asked.

'Pretty much. Just waiting for him to mess up.' He sighed and he picked up the speed again. 'He's invited me to a party next weekend if you all want to come? He said I could bring some friends from school.'

'Hell yeah!' Tina said from the back and I laughed at her enthusiasm. 'A Hollywood party.' She poked me in the shoulder. 'You'd better be coming Sky.'

I looked over at Jake and saw his eyes were watching me. I nodded. 'Sure.'

Jake turned into a road and then he pulled up, parking the car next to the sidewalk. 'We'll have to walk from here.' He opened his car door and we all did the same, jumping out of the truck and moving onto the sidewalk. I looked up and smiled. You could see the Hollywood Sign, the one in so many iconic pictures and movies. I pulled out my phone and snapped a shot, as Tina and Zoe did the same. 'It gets better.' Jake said to us and we followed him up the hill towards the sign. We found ourselves in a clearer spot, further up the hill, so we took some group photos with help from some other tourists, and some selfies too, as I'd promised Sierra I'd send her some pictures.

'Can we go up top?' Nelson asked and Jake nodded, turning to us.

'You up for it ladies?'

Tina and Zoe looked down at their sandals and I smiled. 'My converse aren't looking so bad now, are they?'

'We're up for it.' Tina said, accepting the challenge.

The trek up Mount Lee wasn't ideal and I knew my friends would have blisters, but they didn't seem to care. They walked quickly, keeping up with Jake, Nelson and I, and soon we reached the top. I gawped at the view ahead of me. We stood just behind the Hollywood sign, with the same view that the sign had on a day-to-day basis. The blue sky stretched out over the horizon and I sank onto the ground, sitting in the dust, just looking out. The world seemed so small from up here. The skyscrapers of Los Angeles stretched into the sky on the horizon and buildings scattered amongst the green landscape.

'UCLA's over there.' Jake said, pointing as he sat down beside me. I followed his point and smiled.

'You can see for miles.' I fiddled with my braid. 'It's perfect.'

'It's even better up here at night. The whole city is just lit up like a bunch of fireflies.'

'Wow.' I sighed and looked at the view again. There was nothing quite like this is London. Sure the view from the Shard was pretty sweet, but it was expensive and you couldn't see as far because of the haze and the usually cloudy skies. I pulled out my phone, taking a few pictures but knowing they wouldn't do the view justice.

'Sky?'

'Yeah?' My eyes flicked to Jake's and I realised he was looking at me.

'Will you go to the mixer with me?' He looked nervous and I realised my friends were stood behind him, watching. Sensing their earwigging he turned his head. 'Guys, really?'

'Say yes, Sky!' Tina whispered and Zoe tutted her, dragging her away. My cheeks felt heated and I knew I was blushing. A lot. I bit my lip and looked down at my finger nails, which were short from when I chewed them when I was nervous.

'Sorry, I've just made everything totally awkward haven't I.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'You've only just moved here, college has only just started. I shouldn't have jumped straight in there.'

'No it's fine.' I looked up to meet his eyes again. Jake was nice and he made me laugh and he was cute, so what was the issue? I felt nervous. My heart thudded in my chest. A guy had never asked me out before. 'I hope you're not taking back your offer?'

The corners of his lips turned upwards. 'You'll go with me?'

I had nothing to lose, did I? 'Sure.'


	3. You're a trouble-maker

'For your first assignment, I want to find out a little more about each and every one of you.' Zachary said as he paced the lecture theatre. He looked at each of us one at a time as he spoke and I was glad I was paying attention. Zed certainly wasn't. He seemed to be on Facebook message, talking to someone, probably a girl. 'Choose a song, any song that means something to you. Now I'm after covers this time, not originals, but next Friday you will each be performing your cover to the rest of the class.' I felt like a deer in the headlights. My eyes widened and I swallowed as I looked across at him. I didn't do public performances. 'And get used to performing in front of your classmates.' He continued. 'Because you'll be performing a lot on this course. Your performance will count towards your grade this semester so go ahead and WOW me.' He smiled, folding his arms across his chest. 'I'm quite looking forward to this. You've each been assigned a time in the music rooms, should you wish to use them for rehearsals and there will be no more homework this week so you can focus on your performance.' The bell rang and everyone started standing up, ready to escape. It was Friday afternoon after all.

Jake appeared by my side as I stepped off of the platform and onto the ground. 'Pick you up at eight, Sky?' He said with a smile.

'Sure.' I smiled back and realised Zed was watching us with a frown.

'Ready to go grab pizza, man?' Jake said to Zed and he nodded, glaring at me.

I sighed. 'See you later.' And I took that as my chance to leave. I walked back towards the dorms, trying to work out what on earth I would sing. Most of my music taste was country or Indie these days, but was it better to cover a pop song? And what song represented me, exactly? I walked into the dorm and a few of the other freshmen greeted me so I replied with a smile. I knew the names of most of the people in my dorm on our floor by now, and they knew mine, which was progress as in England people didn't know anything about me. Although quite often I was referred to as 'that English girl' so I had a feeling that was why; my accent was pretty obvious and so was my only lightly-tanned, freckly skin. I unlocked my door and Zoe and Tina were already there, lounging around on Zoe's bed. 'Hey guys.' I said to them and they smiled as they looked up at me.

'How was class?' Zoe asked as I sank down in a chair opposite them.

'I've got to sing next week. A song that represents me.' I wrinkled my nose and pulled out my hair-tie, letting my curls fall down over my shoulders.

'That's not so bad, is it?' Tina said.

'I've never sang in front of an audience.' I groaned. 'But I'm expected to perform in front of the whole class.'

'You'll be great.' Zoe said, her face reassuring. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them. I winced as I bumped my head on the bunk. 'Ooops.' She rubbed my head. 'I really hope that's not going to cause a bump.'

'Me too.' I frowned. 'I don't want to scare off Jake right away.'

'So you _do_ like him!' Tina grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'I wouldn't have agreed to let him take me to the party if I didn't like him.'

'Your first date with an American!'

'My first date full stop.' I rubbed my head and blushed.

'Wait... you've _never_ been out with anyone before?' Zoe looked surprised. 'But you're super cute Sky.'

'Cute?' I winced. 'Maybe that's why. Guys don't want _cute_. They want _stunning_ and _sexy_.'

'Guys like cute.' Zoe smiled. She moved my hair out of the way and checked my head. 'There's no sign of redness or a bump. I think you'll be fine.'

'Thanks, doctor.' I said sarcastically and she laughed.

'What are you wearing, Sky?' Tina asked. 'Athlete or Mathlete?'

'Mathlete I suppose?' I walked over to my wardrobe, careful not to injure myself again. Why was I so damn clumsy? 'I don't have anything sporty.' I wrinkled my nose. 'I don't _do_ sports.' Tina appeared beside me and started rummaging before I could. She pulled out my blue tartan skirt that fell halfway down my thigh.

'This is Mathlete.' She told me. 'Have you got a white shirt?' I shook my head and then she pulled out a black t-shirt crop top. 'This is more _Clueless_ than Mathlete, but it'll work.' She told me. 'I have some knee-high socks you can wear too.' I raised my eyebrow. 'What? You've got to look like a _hot_ Mathlete.'

'What are you two wearing?'

Zoe ended up dressed in a baseball shirt, tied up to show her midriff, and some tiny shorts, converse on her feet, and Tina was an athlete too, wearing a soccer short and tiny black shorts, long sport socks and trainers. They both had straightened their hair, but they decided to leave mine curly, letting it fall past my breasts in its usual blonde curls. The sun had added some little natural highlights and it made my hair look shinier than ever. Our make-up we'd kept natural and their use of brown eyeshadow made my eyes look a steely blue. I pulled at my skirt as I looked in the mirror, glad I'd opted for wearing converse. My feet weren't going to kill at the end of the party.

'You look smokin'.' Tina said, appearing behind me. 'Jake will love it.'

I blushed at the mention of his name. My stomach churned and I wished that maybe I had finished my dinner after all. But then what if I was sick? I bit my lip, nervously, as there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' Zoe said, joyfully. She headed over to answer it, where Nelson, Jake and their third roommate, Rob, were stood.

'Hey Zoe.' Rob said, kissing his date for the evening on the cheek. 'You look cool.'

'Thanks!' She beamed. 'Tina, Sky, you ready to go?' I nodded, mutely, and walked over to the doorway. Jake's eyes met mine and he smiled with approval and we headed out together. I walked alongside him out of the building and into the cooling night. He looked cute as a Mathlete, wearing a shirt and bow tie, his shirt tucked into his jeans and converse on his feet. He wore geeky glasses, but somehow they suited him.

'You look great.' He said to me as we moved away from my friends. I felt my cheeks blush.

'That's good because for us girls it takes ages to get ready. We have to pick an outfit and do our make-up and our hair...' I was waffling and I mentally slapped myself for it.

'You don't need to do that.' He reached for my hand and despite my nerves, I let him take it. He gave it a gentle squeeze. 'You're beautiful, Sky.'

I felt nervous and my heart fluttered against my chest as Jake and I walked, hand-in-hand, off of campus and onto the road where the Greek houses were. The houses were grand and big, some with clear Greek lettering hung above them to mark out the sororities and fraternities. Ahead of us, some 'Mathletes' and cheerleaders crossed the road. We reached a large white two-storey house and Jake checked his GPS on his phone before nodding. 'This is it.' There was decking on the ground floor, where some party-goers hung around, and there were balconies on the first floor, some already occupied with party-goers. I wondered if this was going to be like the Zac Efron movie. We walked up the steps, Jake's hand holding onto mine, and he led me inside.

We were in a large open-plan living area, with sofas to the left, a DJ playing next to them, and a dining area and kitchen to the right. Everyone had red cups and I stifled a laugh; every party in a movie or television programme in America involved red cups, to the point Tesco back home had started selling them just for irony. 'Shall we grab a drink?' Jake said and I nodded as he moved me towards the beer keg and the punch. My eyebrows shot up. I was legal to drink back home but not here. Neither of us were. 'Punch?'

'I'll have a beer.' I told him and he looked surprised, but he smiled anyway, filling a cup with beer and passing it to me.

'Sky Bright, you're not like other girls here.' He told me, his smile reaching his eyes.

'I'm not?' Was that a bad thing? I bit my lip.

'In a good way, sweetie.' He brushed a loose curl out of my face and I swallowed. The intimacy made me feel warm and nervous too. Was I going to have my first kiss tonight? 'So many girls in LA are obsessed with their appearance and have to drink cocktails and wear heels all the time. It gets a little tiring.'

'Amen to that.' Zed's voice caught me by surprise and Jake's hands fell to his sides as his friend patted him on the back. 'But those supermodels are pretty damn hot and quite talented in some areas if you get what I mean.' I shuddered. Gross. 'This your date you had to rush off to?'

'Zed, you know Sky from our class.' Jake raised his eyebrows as he slid his arm around my waist.

'Cute.' He smiled down at me and suddenly I wished I'd worn heels. I felt ever tinier than normal.

'Zed, hi!' Oh great. Clara appeared at Zed's side, rocking an outfit very similar to Britney Spears' _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ get up; heels, a shirt tied up under breasts, showing her bra, mini skirt, thigh-high socks, heels and pigtails. 'How _are_ you?' She drawled, stroking his bicep, which was completely out thanks to his basketballer outfit.

'Hi baby.' He said, snaking his arms around her waist. She visibly swooned and I rolled my eyes, making Jake laugh. He grabbed my free hand, pulling me away from the scene.

'You really aren't like other girls.' He smiled. 'Not all swoony over Zed.'

I sipped at my beer and looked up at him. 'Arrogant guys aren't my type.'

'Even movie stars?'

'Even movie stars.' I wrinkled my nose and he laughed, softly.

'Well that's good. It means I don't disappoint.' He finished his beer and put it on a coffee table as our friends found us and made their way over. Taylor Swift's _Shake it off_ came blasting out of the speakers and Zoe and Tina squealed, pulling me away from Jake and onto the dancefloor. We danced together and took the shots we were offered by the frat boys, which probably wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. As the song changed, to a Justin Bieber song, Jake appeared in front of me.

'Want to dance?' He asked, holding his hand out for me.

'Sure, though I'll warn you... I've got two left feet.'

'I doubt it.' He smiled and he placed his hands on my hip as I cautiously placed mine on his shoulders, as the other girls around us were doing. I'd not even danced with Simon before. I wasn't a dancer. 'So do you like Justin Bieber?'

'Not really my kind of music.' I replied with a small smile as we moved in time to the beat.

'Mine neither.' He wrinkled his nose. 'I'd rather be listening to Carrie Underwood or Johnny Cash.'

'It's a shame it's not a Wild West Party.' I laughed. 'Now _that_ I could do. I've got cowboy boots in my dorm room.'

'Well how about you show me them tomorrow night.'

'Tomorrow?' I said as he moved me a little closer to them.

'There's this great Western bar called Joe's near Beverly Hills. Saturday night is dance and karaoke night and there's always a younger crowd on a Saturday. What do you say?'

I glanced over at my friends. 'I'm not sure Tina and Zoe are into country music.'

'Then just you and me.' His eyes were rich and dark like chocolate and they sparkled as he spoke to me. They were the kind of eyes you couldn't really say no to.

'Like a date?'

'I hoped so. Is it too early in the evening to be inviting you on another date?'

I smiled. 'No, not at all. It sounds great.'

The music came to a stop suddenly and everyone was yelling about the cops being outside. Jake frowned and winced. 'Come on, let's get out of here.' He led me to the back door and we scurried out amongst other partygoers, escaping from the party before we could be tested for underage drinking. He didn't let go of my hand until we were back at the dorm and saying goodnight. He kissed me goodbye, but only on the forehead, and then he was gone.

I sat at the piano in my allotted timeslot the following day, running my fingers across the keys. What was I going to sign for my first assignment? I played random keys and hummed as my fingers automatically moved into an original, one I'd written about not fitting in. And then it hit me. I knew what to sing. My fingers moved across the keys, remembering the notes from when I'd first learnt the song.

 _'Put your make up on_

 _Get your nails done_

 _Curl your hair_

 _Run the extra mile_

 _Keep it slim_

 _So they like you. Do they like you?'_

I closed my eyes, getting lost in the music as I sang. _'Get your sexy on_

 _Don't be shy, girl_

 _Take it off_

 _This is what you want, to belong_

 _So they like you. Do you like you?_

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to give it all away_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing.'_

'You've run over your time.' The voice made me jump and I stopped playing, looking over my shoulder. Zed stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest and a cocky grin on his face.

'Don't you have a studio at your fancy house in the hills or something?'

'Who said my house was fancy?' His grin was lopsided and almost a smirk.

'I'm going.' I grabbed my bag and stood up.

'Your voice is nice. I didn't know you could sing.' He said and I raised my eyebrows at the only compliment I'd ever had from him.

'Erm thanks, I guess.' I hooked my bag over my shoulder and stalked out, deciding no more needed to be said.

I felt nervous as I got ready for my date with Jake after dinner that evening. Sure last night had sort-of been a date, but we'd gone out with my friends as a safety net and now we didn't have that. We were going out alone, somewhere in West Hollywood that I'd never heard of. Jake was even driving us in his truck; it was a proper date. I wasn't sure what I was expected to wear, but I knew that cowboy boots were a must so I pulled them out of my wardrobe first.

'Eugh, I should have asked him what the dresscode for this place was.' I groaned as I looked at my wardrobe, hopelessly.

'What's it called?' Zoe's head popped up from behind her laptop screen.

'Joe's or something.' I replied.

Zoe's fingers tapped away as Tina climbed down and onto her bed, joining her. They both looked at the screen, thoughtfully and then Tina appeared at my side. 'Everyone's dressed like they're from Nashville in the photos.'

'Juliette Barnes Nashville or Scarlett O'Connor Nashville?' I asked and she raised her eyebrows.

'You watch that show?'

'Sure. Like I keep saying, I'm not from another planet. We have Nashville over in England. It's a pretty good show and I like the music.' I smiled up at them and they looked down at me, surprised.

'But you have loads of Manga novels and superhero comics too?' Zoe piped up.

'So I'm a country-loving geek. No biggie.' I grinned at my roommates and they shrugged. No arguing with that.

'Well although Juliette is smokin' hot, I think you're more Scarlett.' Tina said, rummaging through my wardrobe. 'There's no tiny Daisy Dukes in here for sure.'

'I don't have the crazily long legs to pull them off.' I shrugged as she pulled out my lace trim white skirt, which fell just above my knees, and a blue floral camisole. She grabbed my denim jacket too.

'Here. It's a little Julianna Hough in Footloose but I like it.'

I changed into my outfit quickly, aware that time was ticking on. I pulled my hair out of its braid, letting it fall over my shoulders and I quickly applied some subtle make-up, just in time for the knock at the door. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling nervous.

'You'll be fine.' Tina said, squeezing my arm. 'You'll have a great time.'

'I hope so.' I bit my lip and smiled at my friends. 'Don't miss me too much, will you?'

'Oh we totally will.' Zoe beamed and I laughed, grabbing my bag.

I opened the door and saw Jake stood there, wearing jeans (with tan-coloured boots tucked underneath) and a blue checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I noticed he was quite muscular in his tight-fitting shirt; not Zed Benedict muscular, but he still looked like he worked out. 'Hey.' He said, his eyes meeting mine as he smiled. 'You look really pretty.'

'Thank you.' I said, shyly. 'You look good yourself.'

I relaxed a little when we got into Jake's truck and he turned on the radio station we'd listened to the other day. Taylor Swift's vocals from back when she did country music poured out and I hummed along as Jake drove along Sunset towards Hollywood. The sun was starting to disappear and the sky had amber and red streaks across it.

'Did you enjoy the party last night?' He asked me, breaking the silence.

'Yeah I guess it was pretty good til the cops came.' I replied and he smiled at that.

'I have a feeling that won't be the only party busted by cops this year. I wonder what will happen on Halloween.'

'I've not even thought about Halloween. You guys go all out over here, don't you?'

He chuckled softly. 'Yeah, I guess we do. Haunted houses, trick or treating, crazy costumes. I know UCLA gets in on the action so I'm sure there will be loads of greek parties to pick from. Do you not celebrate it much back home?'

'Some people go trick or treating but people don't make their houses into haunted houses and it's only kids that dress up really.' He looked surprised and I shrugged. 'I bet the universities have Halloween parties, though.'

He nodded. 'Are your friends at University in England?'

'My friend Sierra is.' I replied. 'She's gone to Southampton University down south. Apparently their nightlife is crazy. She's always going out to nightclubs with her new friends.' My heart ached. It was supposed to be _me_ doing that with her.

'I bet that's weird. Coming over here and finding out that you're not legal to drink any more.'

'I've never been a big drinker so I guess it's not so bad.' I shrugged.

'How did you end up over here?'

'Simon got a job transfer and the money was better so he decided to go for it.' He looked puzzled and I realised that I'd used my adoptive father's first name by accident. I hadn't told him that part. I hadn't even told the girls that part. 'Simon's my dad...' I paused for a moment. 'I was adopted.'

He looked surprised. 'Sorry I didn't know that.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'Sally and Simon are great and I'm really lucky. They're the only parents I've really ever had.' I smiled across at him and he smiled back, his hand moving from the gearstick to quickly squeeze my knee before it moved it again.

Joe's bar and grill was in a side road off sunset and Jake managed to get a space in the parking lot. Before I could even get round to it, he'd opened my door and he held his hand out, helping me out of the truck. I smiled as he closed the door behind me. He was the perfect gentleman. We walked inside without being asked for ID, which really surprised me as I didn't look eighteen, and we ended up inside a bar area with raised tables with stools, little booths and then a large dancefloor, where people were stood around, listening to someone covering a Johnny Cash song on the karaoke machine.

'What're you drinking? Beer?' Jake asked with a grin.

'We're not twenty one.' I replied into his ear.

'Yet they let us in anyway.' He smiled. 'I come here all the time. So beer?' I nodded as the realisation sank in; they'd not asked for ID because they thought we were old enough to be in here? But I didn't look eighteen, let alone twenty-one! He ordered us each a beer, saying he'd have one drink, and then we made our way to a table. 'So are you up on the karaoke tonight?' He asked me, clinking his bottle against mine.

'I don't think so!' I scoffed, shaking my head.

'Why? Your voice is great, Sky.'

'I've never performed in front of an audience.'

'But you have to on Friday.' It was a fair point, one which sent my stomach into somersaults.

'I'm dreading it.' I told him and he reached across the table, squeezing my hand and then holding it gently in his.

'You'll be amazing.' He said, his eyes softening as they looked into mine. 'Have you chosen a song yet?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, I've been practising today. You?'

'Same.' He smiled. 'I've not been in the music room, though. I'd rather play my guitar in peace, you know?' I nodded. I knew that feeling. It had been quite peaceful playing piano in the music room too until Zed Benedict had come in and interrupted. 'So karaoke?' Jake said with a grin.

'I don't know.' I sighed.

'We could do a duet.' He suggested. 'How's your Lady Antebellum?'

'I love them!'

'So it's decided.' He hopped off his stool and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. 'Be right back, sweetie.' I sipped my beer as I watched him walk over to the side of the stage. He wrote something down and then shortly after, he was back, joining me at the table. 'That wasn't so bad.'

'We've not done it yet.'

I felt nervous as time went on and more and more people performed. Most were average, some were really good and then there were the drunk people, who sounded bad enough to make your ears bleed. They had killed a few of my favourite songs for me and that was disappointing in itself. And then, my heart sank when our names were called out. I downed the rest of my beer and Jake pulled me towards the stage. I walked onto it, nervously, my heartbeat clear in my ears as we reached the microphones. I adjusted the height on mine, blushing and having to do so, and then the music started and Jake tapped his foot in time to it.

Jake sang first and my stomach did flips as I looked over at him singing, his eyes lit up and sparkling as they danced over to meet mine. _'Tell me have you ever wanted_

 _Someone so much it hurts?_

 _Your lips keep trying to speak_

 _But you just can't find the words_

 _Well I had this dream once;_

 _I held it in my head.'_

He looked relaxed and smiled as I joined in, my voice blending with his soft, country twang that I knew he got from his mum. _'She was the purest beauty_

 _But not the common kind_

 _She had a way about her_

 _That made you feel alive_

 _And for a moment_

 _We made the world stand still.'_

He smiled as he sang right to me and I shut out the crowd there and then, just picturing it as the two of us singing together in his car _. 'Yeah, we owned the night.'_

Despite my nerves, we must have done something right because the crowd applauded and cheered when we finished. Jake grabbed me and pulled me into a hug in front of everyone, laughing. 'See, we did good.' I smiled as he kissed the top of my head and took me off the stage. 'Now what can I get you to drink?'

'I'll get this one.' I told him. 'You bought the last round.'

'But I've brought you out on a date.' He replied, tucking my hair behind my ear. 'Humour me. Let me get you another drink.'

'Fine.' I pouted, realising I wasn't getting anywhere.

'Another beer?'

'Just lemonade please.' I replied. 'I'm not drinking solo.'

'Suit yourself.'

After another drink, karaoke had finished and Jake led me to the dancefloor and we danced together to Carrie Underwood, Lady Antebellum, Tim McGraw and Thomas Rhett until my feet hurt and I was getting tired. We retired to Jake's truck and he pulled out of the parking lot as Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift came on.

 _'So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

 _And maybe two is better than one.'_ Jake sang softly as he pulled out onto Sunset. I joined in with him and he smiled, reaching out his hand to put it on my knee as he drove. _'But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking two is better than one.'_

I turned my head, looking out at the strip, which seemed very much alive even though it was past midnight. _'I remember every look upon your face.'_

 _'The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

 _You make it hard for breathing.'_

'You should sing more.' Jake said softly and I looked out at the unfamiliar area. We were going the wrong way, weren't we? I tensed. 'Relax, I wanted to show you something before we head back to campus.' I shot him a curious look, unable to simple relax and he went back to singing the song. He turned up into the hills and I recognised the road we were on as the one where Zed lived. He exited it, continuing up the hillside, and the Hollywood sign came into view.

'Is this the part where you murder me in the middle of nowhere?' I asked him and he frowned. 'I'm joking.' But I wasn't sure I was. He continued up the track, further than we had been the other day and then he turned off the ignition, jumping out of the car. I swallowed, feeling cold all of a sudden. I'd read enough stories in teen magazines and I'd seen plenty of teenage movies. It rarely worked out okay when the girls ended up going somewhere deserted with their date. He opened my car door and I stepped out, nervously, and he led me round to the back. He climbed into the trailer of the truck and helped me in beside him. I turned around and then I realised this wasn't some horror film. He'd brought me up here to see the lights. I looked at the city below us, the lights glowing and shimmering, sure enough like fireflies like he'd said. The lights of the buildings twinkled and the stars were visible in the sky.

'Wow.' I whispered and his arm slipped around my waist when I sat down beside him. 'You were right.'

'One day, if I actually get anywhere with my music, I want to buy a house up here so I can look at this view every single night.' He told me. 'Zed thinks the view from his place is better but I disagree. There's something about this that's just magical.'

'Is this why you chose UCLA?' I found myself asking.

He smiled. 'I came here to be free, to make something of myself, you know? The view just happened to be pretty sweet too.' He paused for a moment. 'In Los Angeles, everyone is a star.' He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I swallowed nervously as his eyes met mine. This was it, wasn't it? The big movie moment. He leaned towards me, closing his eyes and I did the same as my heart thudded against my chest. And then his phone started to ring. 'Ah, crap.' He cursed, pulling it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. 'What the?' He answered it and I bit my lip, looking down at my feet. 'Yes, Zed?' My eyes flicked up. Of course that idiot had to be the one to interrupt us. 'What? Have you been drinking?' He paused for a moment. 'Where are you? What do you mean the paparazzi have been chasing you?' He paused again. 'Zed, I'm on a _date_... Yes, with Sky, who else? Look, I'll come and get you but I can't keep bailing you out like this. You need to seriously sort your life out.' He hung up his phone and turned to me with a pained expression. 'I'm sorry, Zed's in some trouble.'

'What kind of trouble?'

'He's drunk off his face.' He frowned. 'And paparazzi are outside the bar he's in and he can't get a cab.'

'Doesn't he have his own management?'

'Yeah, but they ask too many questions.' He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'He's not far from here. Would you mind getting him with me? Then we can head back to campus after.'

'Sure.' I shrugged. 'You're a good friend.'

'Too good.' He muttered.

The bar he was in was only a ten minute drive away and Jake drove to the back of it, like he was used to doing this. He dialled Zed and told him he was out back and Zed quickly appeared through the fire exit, diving into the backseat of his truck. 'You're a lifesaver man.' He slurred and Jake shook his head.

'Buckle in.' He instructed, turning to face his friend. Zed gave him a thumbs up and his eyes fell on me, making me turn around. 'You've got to stop this, Zed.' Jake sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and rolled around the front of the bar, where, sure enough, about ten photographers were stood.

'And who are you? My big brother or my mother?' He laughed a bitter laugh and Jake rolled his eyes.

'You said you wanted people to take you seriously. You're not helping yourself at all.' There was a click and Jake growled. 'Don't you dare smoke in my truck, you idiot. You know the rules.'

'Sheesh!' Zed held up his hands in defeat and I rolled my eyes. But he must have caught me in the mirror because his eyes narrowed. 'What's your problem with me, chick?'

'Zed.' Jake's voice was a warning. 'Leave Sky out of this.'

'She's hated me since she first saw me. I want to know why.'

I turned to face him. 'Because I don't approve of bad-boy actors who get drunk and sleep with loads of women and think they're the greatest thing to ever walk on this Earth.' I told him. He didn't even flinch. He just raised his eyebrows.

'Your girl's feisty, Johnson.' He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I can't believe you don't approve of _this._ ' He signalled to his body and I rolled my eyes, turning to face the front. 'How can you not approve of _this_?'

'Could your ego be any bigger?' I said, irritated, as Jake pulled up onto the gated driveway. He wound down the window, punching in a code, and the gates opened. He drove inside and the gates slowly closed behind us as I looked at the swanky house in front of us. It was only one-storey, but it was modern-looking with large glass windows and a double garage.

'Out.' Jake commanded and Zed rolled his eyes before getting out of the truck. Jake got out too, walking him over to the door and glaring him as they spoke, leaving me listening to the radio. I wasn't sure what was being said, but I knew Jake was irritated from his stance and facial expression. Zed, however, didn't seem sober enough to care. He wobbled, his arms across his chest, and then he struggled opening his door, before slamming it in Jake's face. He ran his hand through his hair and came back to the truck, climbing in beside me. 'I'm sorry.' He apologised, his eyes sad but with flashes of anger.

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'Like I said earlier, you're a good friend.'

Zed missed class on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday too. I didn't ask where he was. I hoped he'd gone to rehab or something. His bloodshot eyes and slurred voice showed the severity of his issues on the Saturday night and it had proved me right. Not that I said anything to Jake about it, but I really couldn't understand why he was friends with him.

On Wednesday afternoon, it was the first part of rush (open house) so Tina and Zoe had abandonned me. I wasn't sure why, but I decided I'd go for a run for the first time in months. Maybe it was because I'd seen how tiny the girls were or maybe it was just because I needed some air. I changed into my gym shorts, a sports bra and a loose sports vest, slipped on my trainers and tied my hair up. I dropped my key off in the dorm reception area, not wanting to lose it, and I refilled my water bottle at the cooler before heading into the cooling California air. The temperature had dropped to eighteen degrees, which was warmer than England but considerably mild for LA. I picked up the pace into a jog, moving in time to the Fifth Harmony music that Zoe had downloaded onto my iPod. Maybe R&B and pop stuff wasn't so bad. If I hadn't been running, I knew I would have been humming along to the music. It was catchy and I quite liked the kick-ass empowering lyrics on the playlist Zoe had made. _Love Myself_ came blaring out and I smiled as I ran, forgetting everything around me. _Thump._ I landed on top of a male body. I widened my eyes in horror when I realised who it was.

'Baby, if you wanted to jump me, you should have just said.' Zed's smile was cocky and I narrowed my eyes, climbing off of him. I winced. I hurt. A lot. His body was completely rock solid with muscle.

'Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.' I blushed crimson, and not just because I'd been running, as he stood up.

'So you keep saying.' His lopsided grin was somewhat sexy and I cursed myself for thinking it. 'Part of me just thinks you're attracted to me...' He leaned towards me, speaking in my ear. 'Like a magnet.' I shivered and he smirked.

'Whatever.' I composed myself, frowning and folding my arms across my chest. His eyes shifted and then looked back at mine. Damn why did the asshole have to have such pretty eyes?

'You're coming to my party Saturday, right?'

'Maybe.' I replied with a casual shrug.

'You won't want to miss it. It's a Hollywood party.'

'I'm not interested in Hollywood parties.'

He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me. 'Well I'm afraid it's a no sports bra zone, baby. Cocktail dresses only. Do you even own a cocktail dress?' His rudeness was back and I wasn't sure what was worse; the arrogance or the flirting.

'Of course I do.' I lied but from his smirk I guessed he saw right through it.

'Whatever. Look where you're going next time.' He turned to walk away but paused, looking over his shoulder. 'Or just call me when you feel like hooking up.'

I gawped at him, in irritation and then I stormed off in the other direction. What. A. Jerk.


	4. Beverly Hills that's where I want to be

_**Sorry for the lack of updates recently- I've been at Disneyland for a week so finally getting round to catching up! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far.**_

Friday rolled around way too quickly and I wasn't sure if I was even ready for it. I didn't eat breakfast and I felt like I was about to throw up at any moment as I walked to class in my jeans, converse and off-the-shoulder grey t-shirt, not caring that I looked a little slouchy. Nothing bothered me at that point apart from the fact I was going to have to sing. I walked into the theatre we'd be performing in and took a seat next to Jake. He smiled at me, clearly relaxed, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

'Alright?' He said and I nodded in response. He didn't see through the lie and stretched out inside as the bell rang, indicating the start of the lesson.

Zachary perched on the stage, his legs hanging over the edge, and addressed us. 'Welcome to your first performance. This will count towards your grade for this semester. Now, there's a lot of you to get through so we'll start alphabetically by surname and work our way through until lunch, then we'll be back in here after, so if you're last in the register, you can sit back and relax for now.' A few cheers went up and I winced. I was third in the register. Right after Zed. 'I suggest the first four people in the register get backstage ready and everytime someone finishes, the next person goes back there to prep.'

I stood up as did Zed, Clara and Adam Arquette, who I knew was first. Jake squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. 'You'll be great.' He smiled. It was easy for him to say. He wouldn't be singing until after lunchtime. I went backstage, sinking onto a stool in the wings as Adam went on, introducing himself and the song he was singing, whilst I waited for the ground to swallow me whole. I looked across the stage at the baby grand piano. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the one I'd been rehearsing on and that made all the difference to me. Adam finished his song after a few minutes and the crowd cheered. Then Zed headed on, winking at me on the way. I rolled my eyes.

'I thought he didn't like you.' Clara said pointedly from beside me.

'He doesn't.'

'Right.' She said, her eyes narrowing and her voice unconvinced. I wondered if she was going to Zed's party on Saturday, but my thoughts flickered to the stage in response to his husky voice.

'Hi, I'm Zed Benedict.' Cue hysterical screams and cheers and Zed's smirk. 'And this is Pompeii.' The song choice surprised me and I wondered if he was going to ruin one of my favourite songs of all times. I held my breath and then he started to sing. _'I was left to my own devices_

 _Many days fell away with nothing to show_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_

 _Great clouds roll over the hills_

 _Bringing darkness from above_

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _Nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _You've been here before?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?'_

His voice surprised me. It was husky and velvety, but it was soothing to listen to and pretty damn sexy too. I knew I wasn't the only one thinking it. Clara stood beside me, looking like she was going to pass out. As soon as he finished, the theatre filled with screams and Zachary stood up, calming down the audience as Zed took a smile and headed off stage. He winked at me again as he passed and Clara glared at me as she hurried after him. I sucked in a deep breath. It was my turn. My heart felt like it was in my throat and I had this horrible taste in my mouth. Was I going to throw up. I walked out onto the stage and over to the microphone, feeling numb as my legs and my hands shook.

'I'm Sky.' I managed to get out and Jake gave me a thumbs up from the third row. 'And this is Try by Colbie Caillat.' I walked over to the piano, sitting down onto the stool and trying to relax. My shaking hands weren't helpful. What if I pressed the wrong key? It would ruin everything. What if my dry throat stopped me from singing? I did what I knew I had to do. I closed my eyes as I inhaled again and then I started to play, playing the notes from memory. And then, somehow I managed to sing. ' _Put your make up on_

 _Get your nails done_

 _Curl your hair_

 _Run the extra mile_

 _Keep it slim_

 _So they like you. Do they like you?_

 _Get your sexy on_

 _Don't be shy, girl_

 _Take it off_

 _This is what you want, to belong_

 _So they like you. Do you like you?_

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to give it all away_

 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try_

 _Yoooou don't have to try.'_

After a cheer from the crowd from a few of my classmates, I felt a little braver and I managed to sing the rest of the song with my eyes open, putting in all the emotion. I sang the last note and played the last key and the crowd clapped. My knees still shaking, I walked over to the middle of the stage and took a bow, almost laughing when I saw the two members who had crashed my class as there's wasn't until after lunch; Zoe and Tina cheered loudly and ducked out of the way when Zachary turned around, looking for the source of noise. I walked back into the wings, thankful that I'd finished and I reached for my bottle of water to find Zed holding it.

'Nice work, Bright.' He said to me in a teasing fashion. I swiped the bottle away from him.

'Thanks.' I took a sip, glad to be moisturising my dry throat.

'You're supposed to tell me I did a good job too.'

I raised my eyebrows at him. 'I think your ego is big enough, don't you?'

The following day, Tina work me up early by playing Fifth Harmony at a stupid volume. I groaned, burying my head under the pillow. I'd needed my sleep as I'd hardly slept Thursday night thanks to my anxiety. Now she was trying to kill me. 'Bloody hell, Tina!' I groaned.

'Ah I love your British sayings!' She called out cheerfully over the music.

'Turn that damn thing off!'

'I thought you liked the now!'

'I do but not at that volume so early on a Saturday!' I winced.

'It's gone ten.'

'What?!' I bolted upright.

'We're going shopping.' Zoe said from the bottom of the bunk. 'You know, for that Hollywood party tonight?' She looked far too excited.

'It's just a party. Let's just rock up in a sundress or jeans.'

'Jake said that it's got a proper dresscode. Cocktail dress.' Tina pulled her hair off of her neck and into a loose bun. 'Do you have a cocktail dress?' I snorted and she rolled her eyes. 'I'm taking that as a no.'

'Do we even have to go?'

'Jake asked you to go with him, didn't he?'

'Well sure.' I shrugged. 'But we're all going as a group aren't we?'

'Don't you want Jake to kiss you this time?' Zoe teased and I narrowed my eyes.

'Why do I tell you this stuff?'

'Because we're your best friends and roommates.' She winked and I groaned. 'Now get up and get ready. There's this boutique I want to try out and the UCLA minibus leaves in half an hour.'

The boutique Zoe had been desperate to go to had ended up way out of our price range, so we ended up in a mall with high street stores I knew we could afford. I tried on dress after dress and both Zoe and Tina snapped up some bargains, but I just couldn't find anything to wear, other than the comfiest pair of black stiletto heels I'd ever worn, which I was happy to buy as an investment. We were getting ready to give up when I spotted a silk red dress in the window of a vintage shop. It was gorgeous.

'Try it on!' My little devils on my shoulders said, nudging me.

'It looks a bit short.' I told them and they tutted.

'It's a Hollywood party. Slutty is cool.' Tina said and I raised an eyebrow. 'Have you seen how short my dress is?'

'You have the legs for it.' I reminded her.

'Well yours will look longer in a short dress. Come on, humour us.' Zoe said and I sighed, giving in.

The dress was in my side and in the fitting room I realised it was a perfect fit. The dress had thin straps, falling at the bust and showing a little cleavage where it was a wraparound. The tight-fitting dress fell halfway down my thighs and made my butt look a little curvier than it was, but in a good way. It was gorgeous although I knew I'd have to invest in some tight Bridget Jones underwear with no VPL.

'Well?!' Zoe called impatiently from the other side of the curtain. I nervously pulled back the curtains and she gawped as Tina wolf-whistled me. I blushed, matching my dress.

'That's _the_ dress!' Tina exclaimed. 'You look freakin' hot, Sky!'

'Is it a bit too sexy?' I said, a little self-conscious.

'Did you really just ask that question?' Zoe said in disbelief. 'Turn around.' I did as she asked and she whistled as she breathed out. 'Damn girl, heads will turn.'

'It's not really me.'

'It is.' Tina said with a grin. 'It's an even hotter alter-ego of you. Think of yourself as one of those superheroes in the comics you read. Catwoman maybe? If you don't get this dress I'm never talking to you again.'

So that's how I ended up in a sexy red silk dress and black killer (but surprisingly comfy) heels with a matching black clutch bag. I wore simple earrings in my ears and a sparkly dimante bracelet on my wrist. My nails had been given a manicure makeover thanks to Tina and Zoe had tamed my curls so they were sleek and smooth. Then I'd given my face a make-over too, with my usual eye-popping make-up, winged eyeliner but red lips to match the dress.

'You're a vixen!' Tina cooed as there was a knock at the door. 'Jake is totally going to die when he sees you!' She skipped over to the door, which looked totally weird when she was wearing a black mini dress and heels, and opened it. Jake stood there with Nelson, both of them in shirts with chinos. Zoe walked over to join them in the doorway with her belongings and I followed them, feeling nervous and shy, like _old_ Sky.

'Wow, Sky!' Jake spluttered and I blushed as I looked up at him. His mouth turned up in the corners into a big smile. 'You look incredible sweetie.'

'Thanks.' I said shyly and he held out his arm for me.

'Let's go.'

I'd been to Zed Benedict's house in the dark when he'd been drunk the previous weekend, but it looked different with the setting sun reflecting on it and this time it was buzzing with life. We climbed out of our private car, provided by Zed, naturally, and I found myself facing the modern white building, where guests were visible through the large glass windows that almost took up a whole door. Jake let himself in, having his own key, and we followed him inside. It was a proper bachelor pad. We found ourselves in a hallway which led in two directions. In the middle, through glass panels, was an open-roof courtyard, where two girls sat by a fountain, giggling with their champagne. One of them looked familiar and I was sure she was a Victoria's Secret model. She whispered into Zed's ear and he leaned into her, kissing her cheek and then her neck. I rolled my eyes. He was such a player. Jake led us off to the left and we ended up in a huge living room, open plan with shiny polished white floors, pristine white corner sofa and the biggest television I'd ever seen. There was a jukebox too and a few egg-shaped chairs, occupied by chatting guests. He led us on through to the over-sized kitchen, where there was a bar set up on one of the granite counter tops.

'Jake, how are you?' A guy in a waistcoat asked.

'Great thanks bro, you?' Jake replied with a smile.

'I'm good.' He poured some whiskey and coke on ice and passed it to Jake, who thanked him. He turned to me and the girls. 'What can I get you?'

'Champagne?' Zoe squeaked and he nodded, fixing up some glasses of champagne. He opened a new bottle and poured it for us before passing us each a flute. One sip told me it was expensive stuff.

'Have you seen Annie?' The bartender asked and Jake's eyes widened.

'Annie?'

'She's here, bro.'

My friends gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged.

'Oh, god.' Jake ran his hand through his hair and I knew he was nervous. Panicked even. 'Where?'

'Terrace maybe?'

Jake turned to us all, looking like he'd seen a ghost. 'I'll be back in a minute. You guys have a wander.' And then he was gone.

'Who's Annie?' Zoe asked me and I shook my head.

'His ex.' Nelson said, casually, his eyes watching two girls I recognised as models for Hollister. Tina swatted him in the arm.

'What do you mean his ex?!' She hissed.

'He said something about how they'd been together for like two years after growing up together and then she moved away... New York maybe. Or Washington DC?' He frowned. 'I can't remember but she went somewhere.'

'But she's here.' My heart deflated.

'But she's his ex, right?' Zoe gave me a reassuring smile and I downed my champagne. 'Woah, girl, we're going to be carrying you outta here!' Tina downed hers and Zoe raised her eyebrows. 'What are you guys _doing?!_ '

'Being a good friend!' Tina said and she turned back to the bartender. 'Two whiskeys and coke please. On ice.'

'Sure thing.' He beamed.

'Whiskey?' I raised my eyebrows. 'I don't even _like_ whiskey.'

'Ever had it?' Tina said and she reminded me of Sally and Simon when they tried to make me eat new good.

'No.' I wrinkled my nose and she passed me my class, clinking it against mine.

'First time for everything.'

'Ugh, Nelson, help me!' Zoe winced but she turned around and he was gone. 'Great. Left with the drunkards.'

'If you can't beat them, join them.' Tina held out a glass of whiskey for her and she sighed.

'Fine, whatever. You're both bad influences, big time.' She sipped her whiskey and wrinkled her nose. 'Come on, let's go mingle with the Hollywood folk.' I followed her outside, still feeling disappointed that Jake had ditched me to find his ex girlfriend. But that feeling nearly vanished when we reached the garden area. The stone terrace overlooked Los Angeles, with a view similar to the one from the Hollywood sign, just more secluded because of the trees. There were sunbeds and outdoor sofas scattered around like booths, a DJ and then the infinity pool, which looked like it went on forever.

'Holy crap.' I whispered.

'Why am I not famous?' Tina said from beside me.

'This is completely insane.' Zoe agreed and the three of us stood like deer in the headlights, looking out at the incredible view. That was when I spotted Jake and a pretty girl with a blonde bob in a classy maxi dress. They were both smiling and the sight made my heart sink, even though Jake and I had only been on two dates. She laughed at something he said and he pulled her into a hug, which she was happy to return.

'Don't watch that.' Tina pleaded. 'Let's go back inside.'

'No.' I said and I sipped at my whiskey. She pulled back from the hug and then pressed her lips against his. I nearly spat my drink out and I almost choked on the air I'd sucked in. Jake didn't pull away. In fact, he pulled her closer. The perfect movie kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed and then they pulled back, leaning their foreheads against each other as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

'Oh, Christ alive.' Zoe groaned. 'Maybe this party wasn't a good idea.' She looked up at me. 'Shall we go home, Sky?'

'No, I just need... give me a moment.' I stalked off inside, walking through the living room and down the corridor. And straight into Zed. 'Ah, bollocks!'

He laughed at that as he moved back from me. He eyed my whiskey and then his eyes widened as his eyes crawled over my body from my face down to my toes and then back up to my face again. 'Well hello sexy.' He said, approvingly, and I narrowed my eyes. 'Okay, when I compliment girls, I don't expect a look like _that_. You're supposed to thank me for the compliment.' He eyed my whiskey. 'Now that's a strong drink.'

'I can handle my drink.' I told him and he gave me a lopsided smile.

'I'm sure you can, darlin', but you just seem to keep bumping into me, don't you?' I narrowed my eyes and he folded his arms, his biceps clear under his incredibly tight rolled-up sleeve shirt. I swallowed. 'What's got your panties all in a twist?'

'Sky!' Jake's voice was clear and I groaned as I heard footsteps rushing towards me. 'Sky! Oh god, I've just seen Zoe and Tina and... Ugh I'm so sorry you saw Annie and I kiss... it wasn't supposed to happen.'

Zed let out a breath in a whistle. 'You kissed Annie, dude, seriously?'

'I did.' He admitted and his eyes were pained as he looked over at me. 'I'm sorry Sky. I didn't know she was back and well... I...'

'You still love her.' I said in a statement, not a question. He nodded, looking awkward, and I broke eye contact. Of course he did. Why would a guy like Jake even be interested in a guy like me? I was average. Tiny, not particularly interesting and definitely not pretty. Good-looking guys like Jake didn't fall for girls like me. Not when he'd been out with a girl like Annie, who was just ridiculously beautiful.

'You kissed Annie?' Zed repeated and I tried to disappear, but Zed grabbed my wrist. He didn't hold me tightly, but I knew he wasn't going to let me go so easily.

'Erm yeah.' Jake repeated, running his hand through his hair.

'You kissed Annie when you came to _my_ party with your _date_ looking like _this_?' Zed sounded irritated and I wondered why. Jake simply just blinked, looking almost a little embarassed. 'Are you _completely_ insane?! Look how _gorgeous_ Sky is! And you've gone after Annie, the girl that _left_ you after you proposed to her!' Shit, I didn't know that bit. And why was Zed sticking up for me?

'She's back.' Jake said, his voice hopeful.

'Then go ahead. Make that mistake again, but don't come crying to me when she runs off chasing her career again.' His eyes narrowed on Jake and it made me uncomfortable. I took that as my moment to disappear. I shook my hand out of Zed's loose grip and I hurried away, back from the party crowd until I found Tina and Zoe again.

'Sky are you okay?' They said, searching my eyes. I didn't respond. I downed my drink.

'Shots?' I suggested.

'Sure.' Tina replied and Zoe smacked her in the chest.

'Sky, drinking shots isn't going to help anything.' Zoe said, her eyes concerned.

'Maybe not, but if their shots taste as good as the champagne... well it might be our first and last ever Hollywood party ladies. Let's make the most of it.' I grinned and pulled them to the bar.

'Sky, let's talk about what just happened.' Zoe pleaded as I ordered three shots.

'Fine.' I shrugged. 'If it means you'll drink with me.' I passed each of them a glass. 'Jake _proposed_ to that girl, she moved away, he was heartbroken and then he asked me out. We went out _twice_ so yeah, it's a little disappointing but I had a feeling it wasn't going to work out.'

'You did?' Zoe raised an eyebrow.

'We never kissed, did we?' I shrugged. 'And I'm glad I know now that he's not over her. Better to end things before they went anywhere, right?'

'Right...'

'So please, just get drunk with me. We're underage, the cops hopefully won't turn up and we're freshmen at college. I think we deserve a good night in a fancy house with a good view and a DJ I swear I've seen somewhere before.' I held up my glass. 'To my girl friends, the only soulmate I'll ever need.' Zoe and Tina broke into giggles at this, an almost relaxing sound. '1, 2, 3...' I gulped down the liquid and winced at the taste as it went down my throat. 'Ick, even in Hollywood the shots are _bad._ '

We soon moved to the dancefloor and I could feel the alcohol flowing through me. I wasn't drunk, just content and probably more confident than I had been before. I decided I must have looked okay, because a few guys had turned my way and smiled. Zed needed knocking down a few pegs, but I needed an ego boost.

 _'When I get chills at night_

 _I feel it deep inside without you, yeah_

 _Know how to satisfy_

 _Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah.'_

'I love this song!' I squealed as the song blended into Hailee Steinfield.

Zoe laughed. 'Aren't you glad I made you that playlist?'

I smiled at her what I hoped was a cheeky smile. 'Maybe a little. I actually know the songs playing.'

'And they're good, yes?'

'I'm warming to them.' I told her and she rolled her eyes as the chorus kicked in.

 _'I love me_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else.'_

I sang, jumping and grabbing my friend's hands so that they were jumping with me too. I didn't care if I looked stupid. It felt good to let my hair down. We continued like that for about an hour, before stopping to grab drinks. We opted for the fancy-looking cocktails some of the women were carrying about and I sipped my cocktail as we perched on a sunbed by the pool, looking out at the sparkling city lights.

'How are you holding up?' Zoe asked me after we'd posed for a few selfies together.

'I'm actually having a good time.' I told them and I seriously was.

'Good.' Tina smiled. 'It's pretty cool being up here in this fancy house isn't it?'

'It is.' I agreed. 'The view is great.'

'I feel like we're on _The Hills_ or something.'

'Hey girls.' Yves appeared and I swore Zoe swooned. I didn't blame her. Gone were the glasses and he wore a blue button-down shirt, his messy hair styled almost.

'Hey Yves. You alright?' I asked and I took another sip of my cocktail.

'Yeah, though I heard what happened to you. Are _you_ alright?' He looked at me with concerned eyes.

'Actually, yes.' I smiled. 'I'm having a good time now.'

'Good.' He said, looking around. 'So you're enjoying a slice of Hollywood?'

'It's awesome!' Zoe beamed. 'This view is great.'

'It's better from the roof terrace.' He replied and she raised her eyebrows.

'It is.' Zed's voice distracted me and he walked over to us. 'Having a good time ladies?' He said it to his older brother, who rolled his eyes at him.

'We are.' Tina nodded. 'Thanks for inviting us Zed.'

'No problem.' He shrugged. 'I'm just sorry that some people put a downer on the evening.'

'Geesh, I'm fine!' I held up my hands.

'Selfie!' Zoe called out. Everyone squash in. We squashed in front of her phone and posed for a few pictures.

'I'd better send that to Sierra later. She said I'm not sending her enough photos.' I turned to Zed. 'And she doesn't believe that _you_ go to UCLA.'

'Better believe it baby.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'Hey... Zoe, right?' Yves looked at my friend. 'Want to check out the roof terrace?'

She blushed and smiled a shy smile. 'I'd love to!' He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and led her away. Tina looked at me and then at Zed before smirking.

'I'm going to go and find Nelson.' She snuck off and I rolled my eyes.

'I think that we've been set up.' I replied and Zed smirked down at me.

'Your friend really not believe you go to college with me?'

'Nope.' I popped the 'p' and he sat down on the sunbed next to me, his thigh pressed against mine and sending goosebumps through my body. He grabbed my phone from the sunbed and held it out.

'Smile.' He snapped a few photos of us and I hoped that I didn't look a complete mess next to him when he still looked pretty damn sexy. I cursed myself for even thinking that. He's an ass, I reminded myself. 'Hey, Bill dude, can you get a photo of me with Sky?' He hollered at a guy in a similar outfit to him and I widened my eyes.

'We just had one.' I told him. 'We don't need anymore.'

'Maybe I want one with you in that dress.' He murmured in my ear and I blushed as I tried to rid myself of the goosebumps. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt like one of the stupid fangirls that freaked out or cried when they met him. He pulled me to my feet as 'Bill' came over and he passed my phone to him before placing his hand on the small of my back so that I was stood sideways. A few pictures were taken and then Bill handed my phone back. I slipped it back in my bag quickly, before any more pictures could be taken. Then I turned to face Zed, whose hand was still on the small of my back, burning through the fabric.

'You're being nice to me.' I said to him, feeling suspicious. 'Why?'

'Because you look hot in your dress.' His lopsided grin was back. 'And maybe I misjudged you.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah you did.'

'But then maybe you misjudged me too.'

'I don't know. I saw you on Saturday night when you ruined my date.'

'I think it's probably a good thing I ruined it, don't you?' I tried to move out of his almost-embrace, but he held me there. 'Dance with me.'

'No.'

'It wasn't a question.' His eyes met mine and they visibly smouldered. I swallowed. He was arrogant and an arse for sure. I hadn't misunderstood him at all.

'You can't always get what you want, you know.' I told him, folding my arms across his chest.

'I know, but tonight I want to dance with the girl in the red dress and she's going to dance with me too.' He smirked.

'What makes you think that?'

'Because I'm Zed Benedict.'

'Have you not realised yet that I don't _care_ that you are Zed Benedict?'

'Well baby, you should.' He grabbed my hand and held it in a firm grip. 'Now dance with me and quit being so damn stubborn.'

 _'It's too hard to sleep_

 _I got the sheets on the floor_

 _Nothing on me.'_

He pulled me towards the DJ booth and I tried not to cringe at the sexy choice of song he wanted to dance to. I'd heard Tina play it once or twice in our room, so I knew of it, but not well enough.

 _'And I can't take it no more_

 _It's a hundred degrees_

 _I got one foot out the door_

 _Where are my keys?_

 _'Cause I gotta leave, yeah.'_

He smirked as we stood where other guests were dancing, a few of which I recognised from movies or television. I swore I could see the guy that played Damon Salvatore there and even Bash from Reign, two of my dream guys. I couldn't concentrate on that though, because Zed's hands were on my hips and mine almost automatically, like a magnet, moved to his shoulders, which weren't too high up thanks to my heels.

 _'In the back of the cab_

 _I tipped the driver ahead of time_

 _Get me there fast.'_

He started moving me, almost guiding my hips in time to the music as he danced, his eyes looking into mine intensely. My heartbeat was moving irregularly in my chest and I swallowed, breaking eye contact.

 _'I got your body on my mind_

 _I want it bad_

 _Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high.'_

He pulled me in closer, his hands sending electricity through my silk dress. And then, he sang the chorus to me, almost making my knees give way. _'Girl, you're the one I want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you.'_

I bit my lip and realised he was watching me as we danced and then, before I could stop him, his lips crashed to mine, full of fire and full of passion. It took me a minute to respond. Part of me wanted to sink into him, to kiss him back, and for a moment I did. For a moment I gave in. But then I suddenly remembered that it was moviestar _Zed Benedict_ kissing me, stealing my first kiss. The guy who often had models draped all over him, had a wild reputation for partying and for being a player. I pulled back, pushing him away from me.

'Sky-' He started and I shook my head, hurrying away as quick as I could.

'Sky!' Zoe called after me and she ran to catch up. 'I saw what happened. He shouldn't have kissed you.'

'Can we go?' I asked her, feeling like a fool. I wanted to cry. How could I have been so stupid?

'Of course.' She replied. 'I'll find Tina and Nelson. You grab our coats and get a car ready outside?'

I nodded mutely. I gathered our jackets, throwing them over my arm and I headed to the front of the house. A car was ready, so I grabbed it and my friends came out after me, concerned looks on their faces. I slid into the backseat with Tina and Zoe as Nelson climbed into the front and somehow I managed to hold back the waterfall until we got back to the house.

'How was the party?' Sierra asked me on Skype the following day. I knew I looked awful in my sweats, my hair in a loose bun and no make-up on but I didn't care. I was hungover and tired from lack of sleep. Zoe gave me a sympathetic smile from across the room, where she sat on her laptop with Tina beside her.

'Well I was having a good time but everything kept going wrong.' I frowned and Sierra looked sad for me.

'What happened, hun?' She asked, putting down the book she'd been studying.

'Well first of all, Jake's ex girlfriend was there.' I paused whilst she gasped, horrified. 'And then they kissed.'

'Oh my god, what a twat!' She said and I laughed along with my roommates and her response.

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'We'd been on two dates, it wasn't a big deal. After that I was having a great time with Tina and Zoe. We were dancing and drinking-'

'Underage.' She tutted, teasing me and I rolled my eyes. 'Was it a really nice house? Like really fancy?'

'It was.' I agreed. 'And the pool had a view of the city. It was amazing.'

'And the alcohol?'

'The champagne and whiskey was nice.'

'Whiskey?!' She looked horrified. 'Sky Bright, since when were you a _whiskey_ drinker?!'

'Since I moved to LA?' I laughed.

'Disappointing and totally unladylike.' She tutted and clicked her tongue. 'Sorry, carry on.'

'And then Zed asked me to dance and...' My cheeks reddened and I frowned, anger boiling up inside of me again. 'He kissed me.'

'WHAT?!' She choked, spitting out her drink.

'Please tell me she just spat out her drink.' Tina snorted from across the room and I nodded in confirmation, causing her to cackle.

'Zed Benedict _kissed_ you?!' Her eyes were wide and I nodded in confirmation, groaning. 'Oh my god, I'm totally jealous right now!'

'Why, Si, he's an _arse!_ '

'Don't you just love how she says _arse_?' Zoe beamed and I launched a pillow at her.

'But it's Zed Benedict!'

'Ugh!' I groaned. 'Si, you're meant to be my friend!'

'I mean, how _dare_ Zed Benedict kiss you!' She tried to look annoyed but she clearly wasn't. I sighed. 'Please tell me there are pictures!'

'Of course not.'

'But there are pictures of her with Zed!' Tina called out and I glared at her. 'What? Send them over to her, I bet you want to see don't you Sierra?'

'Hell yes!' Replied my best friend and I groaned.

'Must you guys gang up on me?'

'Send them.' Sierra's voice was firm and I frowned, opening the pictures on my phone and sending them over on WhatsApp. I watched as Sierra picked up her phone and squealed, excitedly. 'You totally weren't lying!'

'You know I can't lie.' I told her.

'Yeah, you're a terrible liar.' She agreed and my jaw dropped. 'But damn girl, you look _hot_ and so does Zed. Like _really_ hot.'

'Are you saying I'm not hot?'

'No, of course not, but you always wear t-shirts and jeans and like this... well Sky, you look like a Hollywood babe. It totally suits you.'

I sighed as I looked down at the pictures from the previous night myself. I looked good. I looked happy, confident and actually my age for once. Red suited me and made me look sexy, not just cute like everyone else thought. And I'd been confident last night until Zed had kissed me. I bit my lip as I looked at my reflection in the laptop screen and I sucked in a breath. Maybe it was time to stop hiding from the past and face the future.


	5. Voices in my head

The new and improved Sky Bright, or the one I'd just been hiding from everyone, started the following Monday. There were no lessons that today, only study sessions, because tryouts and sign-ups for different clubs and organisations were taking place and rush was continuing for the sororities and fraternities. I made an effort, wearing high-waisted jeans with a tucked in strapless cream lace top and a loose pink knitted cardigan. My hair was down and I'd applied enough make-up to disguise my lack of sleep that weekend. In my new outfit, I walked into the theatre, where open auditions for the college's all-girl choir were taking place. About thirty girls sat in the theatre as I snuck in and took a seat, just before they started. I sat in my seat beside a girl I didn't recognise, with hazel eyes and a brunette bob with highlights.

'Hey.' She said, smiling in greeting. 'I'm Katie.' She held out her hand.

'Sky.' I replied and she shook it.

'English?' She grinned. 'My grandparents are English.'

'Awesome.'

'Welcome ladies!' A girl was suddenly onstage, dressed in a cute floral dress. She looked perfectly made up as she looked out at the crowd. 'I'm and I'm totally excited about how many of you are here today! Now _Sweet Harmony_ has been the college's girlband for ten years and we've won plenty of competitions since then. We even made our way to the Contemporary College Choir nationals last year.' Cue clapping and cheers. 'We're looking today for only three freshmen, which will be tough when there's so many of you, to join our ten-girl choir.' My heart sank. That wasn't many spaces and the odds weren't in my favour. 'We'll ask each of you to perform a cover of a song, singing acapella and then you're free to go. We'll be posting the final five girls' names on the bulletin board in the lobby later this evening. Now who would like to go first?'

I didn't opt to go first but Katie did and she was pretty good. Her voice was lower than I imagined but it was cool, kind of Indie. One by one, girls went up and performed. Some were good, some were average and others were down right terrible. I knew I was better than the worst ones; at least I could sing in tune- that was something. About halfway through the audition process, an hour in, I decided to be brave. I put my hand up and Rosie pointed me. 'You're up!'

I walked up onto the stage, my heart hammering in my chest and I realised just how sick I felt when I looked at the audience, where the existing members of _Sweet Harmony_ sat, watching me, as did the other auditionees. I decided to sing a song that I knew had been in the charts not too long ago, one that I'd actually heard in England. I made my way to the microphone and sucked in a breath. 'Hello I'm Sky Bright and I'm majoring in music.'

'Nice accent, Sky. Are you English?' Rosie smiled as did the other members of the girlband.

'Yes.' I replied, trying my best to come across as confident but not too confident. 'From London actually.'

'Impressive.' Rosie nodded. 'Start whenever you're ready.'

I chose a point of the theatre to focus on, where no one was sat, as I held the microphone in my hand. I wanted to close my eyes, but I knew that wasn't going to do me any favours. I needed to sing my heart out, with emotion, but no fear there. _'I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone.'_ A quick glance at the band showed me I had their attention and they were smiling as they watched me. _'I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.'_

The song was usually a duet, but I hoped my rendition had done it justice and done the trick. I finished the song, after giving it by all, and I was relieved when the audience started clapping.

'Thank you Sky.' Rosie said, poker face now on, and I walked down the stairs, adrenaline pumping through me. Maybe it was the perfect time for a run.

I sent a message to Tina and Zoe, asking if we could meet for a later lunch, and then I changed into my sweats before using my adrenaline for a run. I ran a different route to before, this time heading past the football and soccer stadium. A few people watched me jog past, but I wasn't alone. Lots of people were making the most of the sunshine as they jogged or cycled past and I paused for breath near the baseball pitch.

 _Sky watch out!_ Zed's voice was clear as day and I jumped to my left, narrowly missing a baseball flying towards me. That would have hurt. A lot.

 _Holy crap!_ The batter waved his hand in apology as my heart thudded in by ribcage from the close call. I moved to pick up the ball, but another hand beat me to it. I looked up and Zed was stood there in a vest and shorts. He threw the ball back over the fence, towards the baseball game, and I blinked as I tried not to take in just how good his muscles looked in his vest top.

'Did you just _hear_ me?' He said.

'Of course I did. You yelled at me to get out of the way.' I replied. As if I was hearing things!

His eyes were wide. 'I didn't yell at you... And I heard your use of language.'

Had I said that out loud? Whoops. 'You did yell at me.'

 _No, I did this._ His lips didn't budge.

'How are you even doing _that_?' I held my head. It was hurting a little. Was I getting too much sun?

'You're not getting too much sun. I love the freckles its given you.'

I stepped back. 'Okay, what are you, a mind reader or something?' My heart raced with panic this time. I wasn't sure I liked how he was looking at me. It was a mixture of surprise and excitement and it kind of freaked me out. My phone alarm bleeped from where it was strapped onto my arm and I swiped the screen, turning it off.

'Sky I-'

'I have to go.' I interrupted, abruptly. 'I'm late for lunch.'

 _Sky._

I held my head and winced. 'Stop doing _that_.' He reached out for me but I stepped back and turned, running back in the direction I came.

I felt confused and weirdly emotional as I showered and dressed myself in what I'd worn earlier on. What on earth had just happened? Had he read my mind? Was he like psychic or something? And how did he speak into my head? It was confusing and I didn't like it and somehow it had given me a headache too. I tied my hair into a bun and hurried to the campus Starbucks, where I was meeting the girls. They were already sat outside on a table and I smiled when I saw they'd already got me lunch and my favourite frappucino.

'You look a little pale.' Zoe said as I sat down. 'Audition not go well?'

'I think it did.' I shrugged. 'I'll find out later I suppose.'

'What's wrong?' Tina asked, eyeing me up. I couldn't tell them of course. It was completely insane. They wouldn't believe me.

'Just a headache.' I said. It was only a white lie. 'How was the next bit of rush?'

'We went to our favourite sororities.' Zoe smiled. 'It was nice hanging out with the girls in a more relaxed way I guess. Now it's up to them to invite back who they want.'

I nodded. This whole greek system was confusing to me. I didn't really understand it and I felt a little lost. It made me want to be chosen for _Sweet Harmony_ even more. I'd have a group of girl friends, a place I belonged.

'Hi girls.' Jake's voice took me out of my daydream, but I didn't look at him. I didn't need any more headaches today. 'Do you mind if I speak to Sky privately?'

Zoe gave me a worried expression. 'We're having lunch together.'

'Please?' I knew he was doing his best puppy-dog eyes. It was evident from his voice.

Tina sighed. 'Okay, but upset her and we'll break your legs.' She squeezed my shoulder and they both left Jake and I alone. I groaned inwardly as he sat down across from me.

'I'm sorry about Saturday.' He said, apologising straight away. 'You were my date and I just abandonned you. And just for the record, you looked lovely.' I nodded, mutely, as I sipped on my frappucino. 'Annie and I have a lot of history.'

'So it seems.'

'And well... we spoke a lot on Saturday night. We've decided to give things another go.' I didn't tell him I expected so much. I sat quietly. 'I'm sorry Sky, you're a great girl, you really are and you're pretty too. Any guy would be lucky to have you.'

'This sounds like some terrible romantic comedy film.' I said and he gave a small smile.

'I mean it though. You deserve to be with someone that can give you undivided attention and love you completely.' He ran his hand through his hair, showing that he felt uncomfortable. 'Did you enjoy the rest of the party?'

I couldn't tell him Zed had kissed me, could I? No. 'Yeah it was okay.' I lied, shrugging. 'I didn't see you after.. you know...'

'Zed kicked me out?'

That caught me by surprise. ' _What_?!'

'Hell, I deserved it I guess for treating you like that, but I've done _a lot_ for him so I couldn't believe it when he asked me to leave.' I shook my head, aware that I was gawping with surprise. 'I do agree though with him saying I'm an idiot for leaving you when you were dressed all pretty like you were on the silver screen.'

'It's fine.' I replied. 'I'm okay, you know?'

 _Sky? Where are you? We need to talk._ Zed's voice was in my head again and I frowned, rubbing my forehead with my fingers.

 _Get out of my head!_ I replied and I felt a hand in mine.

I looked up, feeling like I was underwater. My vision was blurry and I couldn't hear properly. Things were muffled. 'Sky?' I heard Jake's voice, but then everything went black.

'She needs lots of water, she's dehydrated and she'll need to stay in bed the rest of the day.' A voice was saying. I opened my eyes and looked around, puzzled. Then my cheeks turned to crimson. I was outside Starbucks, Jake, Zoe and Tina over me, and a woman I didn't recognise. Had everyone seen me pass out? 'Sky, how are you feeling?' The woman was saying.

'Okay.' I blinked and I cringed when I saw other people were looking. 'Ugh, how embarassing.'

'Sky, we need to get you back to your room to rest. You've fainted.' The woman continued. 'Can you stand?' I was helped up by Jake and the woman and then I saw just how many people were watching me. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

'You can let go now, I'm fine.' I said, but they shook their heads and ended up escorting me back to my dorm. When we'd got rid of Jake, who was almost refusing to leave, and the woman, who turned out to be a campus nurse, the girls ushered me to Zoe's bed as it was the lowest and made me drink a load of water. 'Why did I have to faint in front of everyone?' I groaned. 'Mortifying.'

'You're dehydrated and probably overtired.' Zoe replied. 'I don't think your run earlier helped either.'

Or the fact that Zed kept talking to me in my head. Maybe he'd made me sick. Could you get a brain tumour from that or something? My head throbbed and I wondered if I'd hit it when I fell. I closed my eyes, leaning against the pillow. 'I'm going to miss the announcement for who made it into _Sweet Harmony_.' I told them. 'And you'll miss your sorority thing you were doing.'

'We're going there in a minute and we can check the announcement board on the way back for you.' Tina said.

'Are you okay to be left alone?'

'Sure. I just need some sleep.'

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by the smell of pizza later that afternoon and my stomach growled, telling me it was dinner time. I got up to find Zoe and Tina with boxes of takeaway pizza ready for me. We sat together in silence, munching on pizza whilst watching Breakfast at Tiffanys. Then I remembered something important.

'So who got into _Sweet Harmony_?' I asked, knowing it couldn't quite possibly be me. My roommates glanced at each other and I held my breath. 'I'm not going to be upset. I already know I didn't get in.'

'But you did!' Tina beamed and then Zoe grinned too.

'What?' I blinked. I had to be misunderstanding her.

'You got in.' Zoe confirmed. 'We both checked, your name is there along with a Katie Evans and a Rhianna Bolton.' I didn't say anything. I just stared at them. 'Are you not excited?'

'I can't believe I got in.' I said quietly. 'Out of all those girls.'

'You've got a good voice.' Tina smiled. 'Why wouldn't they want you in their girlband?'

'I got in!' I beamed and they laughed, rugby tackling me and then snorting with laughter.

'God, we're such dorks!' Zoe snorted and I laughed again.

'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'

When I walked into my first _Sweet Harmony_ rehearsal on Wednesday, the girls were buzzing with gossip, not which song we should be learning first ready for the regional competition at the end of November.

'Did you hear about Zed Benedict's party next Saturday?'

'Yes! Are you going?'

'I haven't had an invite. Apparently it's pretty exclusive. It's to celebrate the polite of his new television show.'

I recognised Katie from the audition on Monday and she waved me over. 'Hey girl, how are you?' She asked. 'I heard you got sick after the audition?'

'Dehydrated.' I shrugged. 'I'm not used to the climate.'

'You poor thing.' She looked sympathetic. 'How are you feeling now?'

'One hundred percent.' I smiled.

'Nice outfit, Sky.' Rosie said, walking towards me and the other newbies. I blushed. I'd opted for a pretty, floaty lace top with my faded blue jeans and pink converse. I'd plaited my hair and added a few flower clips to it.

'Thanks.' I said.

'Now I know you've all heard about Zed Benedict's party,' Rosie said to all of us, 'but girls, we need to start brainstorming ideas for regionals. We'll have a ten minute slot to impress the crowd so I'd really like to get some mash-ups in there to show our range. We'll each nominate a song that we think would work and we'll go from there.' She turned to a red head that had been there on audition day. 'Clary?'

' _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift.' She said with a smile. Rosie nodded and wrote it down. She looked at the blonde with the fashionable, sleek long bob. 'Daisy?'

' _Lips are movin'_ by Meghan Trainor.'

It continued around the circle until we reached me. I knew what songs I liked. Most of them were country, some were indie. Either way, they weren't as well-known and they definitely weren't fitting with the recurring theme. I thought for a moment of the songs I'd heard Tina and Zoe playing and then I remembered one that I'd thought would be really cool if it was slowed down and played on the piano. ' _I know what you did last summer_.'

Rosie looked surprised. 'Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello?' I figured so, so I nodded. 'Cool.' She smiled. 'Right girls, so now we've got ten songs. I'd like you each to think about your song and find a good cover on Youtube or make your own cover and then when we meet back on Friday, we can play around and see which songs would work best as a group.'

Zoe and Tina were jumping around excitedly when I got back to the room to get ready for dinner. I closed the door, warily, and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 'What's going on?'

'We've been invited to a party!' Zoe beamed and my heart sank. It wasn't the party that my bandmates had spoken of, was it? Because I'd been making sure I avoided Zed, which worked well considering he'd been coming into lectures late due to 'work commitments' and I'd resorted to sitting at the back.

'What party?'

'Zed Benedict's having a party to celebrate the pilot of his new television show starting next Saturday!'

'Television show?'

'You've not seen the adverts or the huge billboard on Sunset?' Tina looked surprised and I shook my head, making her raise her eyebrows. 'It's _The Flash_ , you know, as in the DC comics.'

'I know who The Flash is.' I held up a comic book on my desk to prove my point.

'Well Zed Benedict is the lead.' Tina continued. 'The show is on the CW premiering a week on Saturday. It was Zed's last filming project before he started here. Apparently he's been having television interviews all week and tonight is the cast party according to Nelson.' Nelson was becoming quite the insider, wasn't he? And Tina was starting to listen to him a lot...

'Nice.' I nodded, trying to act care-free. Part of me hoped that Zed didn't ruin the television programme. I actually quite liked the comics.

'The point is, though, that Zed's having an exclusive party and he's only invited selected UCLA because loads of celebs are going. I know that the football team are going, now that he's on it, and I know Nelson and Jake have been invited too. But it should be good fun.'

'Are you forgetting the last party?' I raised an eyebrow.

'You'd both had a lot to drink.' Tina replied. 'Besides, it's not like they'll be drinking and dancing. We're watching a television show and wearing fancy dresses. It's no big deal.'

'I'm not dressing up in some slutty dress for some fancy party in the Hollywood Hills.'

Zoe picked up an invitation and waved it. 'It doesn't say slutty on the dresscode. Black tie is classy, isn't it?'

'It's a shame I can't afford some fancy black tie outfit then isn't it?'

I was so proud of myself for avoiding Zed until Friday, when he grabbed me on my way out of the lecture theatre. I tried to shrug out of his grip, but he wasn't budging. I frowned as I turned around to face him, ready to punch. Even though his eyes looked tired from his busy week, he still looked hot and I resented him for that. How could someone look good all the time? My hair was currently tied back into a bun because it was having a wild hair day. 'Let go.' I said to him, simply.

 _We need to talk._ His voice filled my head and I groaned.

'Stop that.'

'Sorry, but we do.' He said, this time out loud. 'What happened Monday? Jake said you passed out.'

'No thanks to you.' I narrowed my eyes and him and shook him off me, freeing my wrist. 'Now leave me alone.'

'Are you coming to my party next week?'

I shook my head. 'Of course not. Not after what happened last time.'

He looked hurt and he winced and his eyes saddened. The emotion in them surprised me. I'd not seen much emotion in him before; only arrogance and cockiness, acting as a mask, covering anything that stopped him from being a robot. 'Please Sky. I'm trying here.'

I folded my arms across my chest. 'Why? You hardly want to be my friend. You've made that perfectly clear.'

'But I _do_ want to be your friend.' A colour surrounded him like an aurora; blue. I rubbed my eyes. I had to be seeing things. Was I going to pass out again? I certainly hoped not.

'I'm sure you've got lots of friends, Mr Hollywood.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'What makes me so different? I'm not interesting and I'm sure as hell not pretty.'

'Both of those are lies.'

'Mhmmm.' I sighed. 'Look, I'll see you around Zed, I have to go.'

'Please come.' He pleaded and I raised my eyebrows.

'I have other plans.' I lied, ready to turn away. Then I remembered how disappointed my bandmates had sounded when they'd said they were invited. 'But do me a favour?'

'Anything.'

'Invite the _Sweet Harmony_ girls. I know they'd love to be there.'

'I'll invite them.' He nodded. 'Does that mean you'll come?'

'Like I said, I have plans.'

'Fine.' He looked defeated as he ran his hand through his hair. And then he stalked off, leaving me to it.

I dragged out returning to my room for as long as possible, even ignoring Tina and Zoe's texts telling me to come and check out my package. Instead, I sat myself in the music room, playing the piano as I tried to work out the cover to perform to the _Sweet Harmony_ group the following day. I ran my fingers along the keys, playing random notes and then I pulled out the notes I'd printed from the internet for the song. I played them slowly, playing the chords too as I hummed the tune.

 _'He knows_

 _Dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _D-d-does he know_

 _Another's hand have touched my skin_

 _I won't tell him where I've been_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows.'_

When I got back to my room after dinner, the girls were sat looking online at fancy ballgowns and prom dresses. I sank onto the bed beside them and sighed dramatically.

'Look at this one! It's so cute!' Zoe cooed, opening a webpage of a black strapless maxi dress with gold detailing around the bust.

'It's a bit... black.' Tina replied. 'It's not winter yet.'

'But black is super flattering.' Zoe turned the laptop to me. 'What do you think, Sky?'

'Sure, whatever.' I shrugged.

'Are you sure you won't come?' Tina nudged me with her arm.

'You know my views.' I said and both of my friends sighed, shooting me sympathetic glances.

'Well what about the Frat party on Thursday?'

'A party on a Thursday? When everyone has a lecture the next day?' I raised my eyebrow. Getting drunk at a party on a week night seemed like a reckless idea. Did I want a headache in my lessons on the Friday? Did I want to be sat wearing sunglasses and a hoodie feeling like crap? Not really.

'Thirsty Thursdays.' Zoe piped up. 'Some of the girls in the sorority were talking about it earlier. Apparently it's the best night for parties on campus.' I raised my eyebrows. 'Please Sky. If you're not coming to Zed's party than at least come to this one.'

'Won't your sorority sisters be there?'

'And? We want _you_ there too.' Tina smiled. 'It's casual dress but it should be fun. Music, dancing, drinks, games. It'll be a laugh, sure.'

'Fine. Whatever.'

The next day, I managed to be brave and make it through my whole cover performance in front of my fellow members of _Sweet Harmony._ I finished the song and opened my eyes, to be greeted by a group of delighted faces and applause.

'Great work, Sky!' Rosie beamed. 'A great cover and I love the use of piano.'

I turned around on the stool and slid off, getting to my feet. I brushed down my sundress and smiled as I adjusted my baggy, oversized cardigan. 'Thanks.'

'Knock, knock.' A male voice made me tense and the girls all turned their heads to the doorway of the music room, where Zed Benedict stood looking cool and annoyingly sexy in a tight white t-shirt, showing off his muscles, with sunglasses tucked into the top, showing the top of his chest. Some of the girls visibly swooned as my fists clenched at my sides.

'Erm... hi... Zed.' Rosie said, hesitantly as Daisy moved to her side, arms folded protectively but her eyes totally checking him out. 'Can we help you?'

 _'Sweet Harmony_ , right?' He grinned and Katie sighed beside me. I frowned at her. I'd thought she was stronger than that.

'Yes.' Daisy nodded as her eyes wandered.

'I come with party invites. I'd have had them delivered but I didn't know where your dorms and apartments were.' He walked across the room now, handing out invitations.

'Wait... are these for your party next Saturday?' Clary said breathlessly.

'They sure are.' He nodded, folding his arms across his chest. 'You can thank Sky for these invites, although you'll have to help me persuade her to come.' The girls turned to me, their eyes wide. 'I'ma let you finish your rehearsal. Laters, girls.' And with that, he left me alone with a load of wide-eyed girls. I looked down at the floor, wishing it would swallow me whole but unfortunately it didn't. I hurried off to hide as soon as the rehearsal was over.

That afternoon, I found myself being dragged shopping for dresses for Zed's party. I didn't want to go, but my refusals and attempts to spend the day in the library, studying and getting ahead on assignments, were greeted with disappointed looks and I was soon dragged to an outlet mall around an hour away from campus, where designer dresses and one-off dresses were sold second-hand or at a reduced price. Zoe and Tina squealed as they disappeared into a sea of tulle and I sank down onto a comfy red velvet sofa resting my feet. This was the third shop we'd been in and other than try on some reject prom dresses, we'd not got very far.

'Princess or Hollywood glam?' Zoe asked, her head appearing from behind a light pink prom dress which looked like something Katie Price would have worn for her wedding. I realised my friends probably didn't know who Katie Price was and I shook the thought out of my head.

'Hollywood glam, surely?' I replied and she put down the princess dress. 'Think the Golden Age. Marilyn Monroe, Lauren Bacall.'

'Silk?' Tina wrinkled her nose. 'Girl, you can pull that off but I'm not so sure about the rest of us.'

'It doesn't have to be silk.' I stood up and ran my fingers over the dresses. I pulled out a simple black mermaid-fit dress. 'See, a little _Breakfast at Tiffanys_ is perfect.'

'It's too plain.' Tina said. She grabbed a one-shoulder black dress with ombre down the bottom and a slit up the side. 'This is more like it.'

'It's pretty.' I smiled.

'But is it sexy?' She eyed the dress and Zoe rolled her eyes as she walked over carrying four dresses.

'For Nelson?' Zoe teased with a playful grin and Tina glared at her. 'I'm going to try these on. Try on the dress Tina.' Then she looked at me. 'It's too bad you're not coming, Sky. This dress is perfect for you.' She held up a deep red off-the-shoulder mermaid-fit dress with deep red lace around the bust. I tried not to gawp at it but it was hard not too. It was so pretty. It almost made me want to go to the party.

'Try it on, Sky.' Tina smirked and I shook my head.

'That's hardly fair. Trying on a dress when I'm not even planning on attending the party.'

'Come on. We need your opinion and you can't come in the fitting area unless you're trying something on.' Tina pointed to the sign and I sighed, grabbing the hanger.

'Fine, but this changes nothing.'

But it almost did. In the mirror, I looked at the dress and let out a huge sigh. It was perfect, like it had been made for me. It hugged my figure, giving me curves and flattering my body shape. It was classy but sexy too and I knew that with heels and the right hairstyle and make-up, it would make me look older than eighteen. I felt like a Hollywood Starlet.

'Sky?' Zoe's voice came from outside my dressing room. 'I think I've got _the_ dress.'

'And this one looks great on me!' Tina's voice squealed. I carefully pulled back the curtain and my friends beamed back at me. 'Sky you have to buy that dress!'

'I'm not going to the party, remember?'

Tina sighed dramatically. 'But it's perfect for you!' I couldn't disagree there. It was.

'You should come, Sky. You look like a movie star.' Zoe smiled as she smoothed down the navy chiffon fabric of her strapless dress with the sparkly detail around the bust. I recognised it as one of the dresses she'd looked at online.

'I feel like one.' I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and looked at my reflection. 'But that doesn't mean I want to go to Zed's party.'

'What if we promise not to abandon you with him?' Tina suggested. 'What if we act as your wingwomen and keep you away from him?'

'That doesn't mean he'll keep away.'

'So bring a date.' Zoe's lips curled up into a smile. 'It says 'plus one' on our invitations and I'm sure it won't be hard to get _you_ a date.'

'Do be serious.' I wrinkled my nose. 'Who'd want to date me?'

'Loads of guys.' Tina replied. 'You're pretty and your accent is totally cute.' I wrinkled my nose again and my friends rolled their eyes.

Zoe moved to stand behind me, looking at my reflection over my shoulder. 'If all else fails, we can just march you around the campus in that dress. That's sure to turn heads.'

They talked me into buying the dress. It hadn't been hugely expensive and the lady had given us each discount when she'd overheard that we were going to a party of Zed Benedict's. She wanted us to mention the name of the shop to the press in return. Not that there were going to be members of the press, were there? I kept my head down that week, getting ahead on all of my studying and assignments, even handing a paper in early. Zed surprisingly kept away from me and I was thankful for that. I kept away from Jake too, only spending as much time in the lecture theatres as I needed to before either returning to the safety of my dorm, hiding away in the library or heading to _Sweet Harmony_ rehearsals. The girls at rehearsals were more excited about the upcoming party than the songs we were learning, though.

Thursday rolled around and I returned from dinner with my friends to find out that they'd spent their free afternoon choosing an outfit for me for the Frat party that night. On my wardrobe, there hung my white skater skirt, a baby pink crop top and my pink floral kimono. Underneath, on the floor, sat my converses. Thank goodness.

'So I take it this is what I'm wearing tonight?' I said, eyeing the outfit as they picked theirs off the front of their wardrobes.

'Of course. We thought we'd help out as you had a lesson til late today.' Tina replied. Her straighteners beeped as she plugged them in, making me jump.

'Well good shout on the converse.'

'These parties are usually quite casual apparently. Like no one wears heels.' Tina shrugged. 'That's what my new sisters told me.' Maybe it paid to have two roomies in two different sororities. I shrugged out of my jeans and t-shirt, changing into the outfit they'd picked out as Tina gushed about how Nelson was taking her on a real date the following day. I smiled to myself, feeling happy for her. But part of me felt a little disappointed that I didn't get to find out what it was like to have someone to text you first thing in the morning and last thing before you went to bed. Someone that would take you to a restaurant and then kiss you goodbye when they dropped you home.

'Earth to Sky?' Zoe's voice caught me by surprise and I turned as I slipped on my kimono, looking over at my roommates. 'Tina said that Nelson and Jake will be here in fifteen to walk us over to the party.' I frowned at the mention of Jake. I didn't want things to be awkward. 'It's fine.' Zoe reassured me. 'I'm pretty sure he feels more awkward and bad than you do about things.'

'He does.' Tina confirmed. 'Nelson said he's been worrying about it, worrying that it's awkward to run into you and all that.'

'So it should be.' Zoe folded her arms across her chest. ' _He_ kissed _someone else_ at a party he took Sky to as his _date_.'

I sighed and ran my hands through my wild curls. Yes, maybe just having a normal guy like me would have been great.


	6. I predict an earthquake

'Woah, what time did the party start again?' I asked as we walked into the open-plan living area of the frat house. It was already packed with students, some I recognised as freshmen and others that had to be members of the Greek councils. People danced together, the music loud and making the floor vibrate. The signature red cups were in everyone's hands as they laughed and talked or kissed each other.

'Eight.' Zoe replied, raising her voice above the volume.

'I guess people really came at eight.' Tina shrugged. 'We totally need to catch up.'

'I have a lecture at nine tomorrow morning.' I groaned, already forseeing the future; me hunched over my desk in a hoodie with a stupidly bad headache.

'For just an hour though and then you have the rest of the day of.' Zoe reminded me.

'For studying.'

'Or sleeping.' Tina smiled. She released her hand from Nelson's. 'Come on, spoilsport, let's get a drink.' Tina grabbed Zoe and I and hauled us over to the makeshift bar, grabbing each of us a bottle of beer. She opened them carefully and passed them over, squealing and hugging a random brunette girl I didn't recognise. 'Caitlyn, hey!'

'Hey sis!' Caitlyn, with her pin-straight shiny hair, beamed as she hugged her back. 'How are you?'

'Great.' She beamed. 'Cool party, huh?'

'Our parties are way better.' Caitlyn laughed, flicking her hair. 'You'll see that soon enough.' She looked over her shoulder at Zoe and smiled. 'Hey Zo, how's it going?'

'Cool.' Zoe smiled and hugged her too. I shifted beside her. 'This is our friend, Sky.'

'Hi Sky.' Caitlyn smiled. 'Which sorority are you in?'

'Actually,' I said, awkwardly, 'I'm not in a sorority.'

'Oh.' She nodded, but there was some disappointment there.

'Sky's part of _Sweet Harmony._ ' Tina offered with a friendly smile.

'That's cool.' Caitlyn looked more impressed this time as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder. 'It's pretty hard to get in. You must have a good voice.'

'A _great_ voice.' Zoe said and I blushed as she swigged a beer. She looked over at Caitlyn. 'Catch you later?' And then she pulled me off, into the crowd. I stuck closely to my friends as we weaved in and out of the male and female bodies dancing together in time to the beat. The song was building up to a drop and then, on cue, everyone started moving faster. I ducked out of the way of a group of guys as they came flying towards me, their jumping getting out of hand.

'Thanks for that save.' I said to Zoe as she pulled me out of harm's way.

'I don't see why everyone is expected to be part of a sorority.' She replied. 'I guess Greek Life is taken more seriously than I thought.'

'Just like the movies.' I shrugged and someone collided with me. I turned to face them, finding myself looking at a guy with shaggy sandy hair and the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen. His expression softened, his smile gone, as he looked at me.

'I'm so sorry.' He apologised in a familiar California accent. He was from around here and judging by the natural highlights in his hair and the tanned skin, he spent a lot of time at the beach. 'I guess I got a little too lost in the music.'

'It happens.' I replied with a shrug.

'Well the least I can do after crashing into you is introduce myself.' He held out his hand for me, looking a little sheepish. 'I'm Luke.'

'Sky.' I shook his hand with a nervous smile. A cute guy was talking to me. He had to be drunk, right? Tina winked at me and pulled Zoe away, leaving us alone. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my friends and roommates.

'Sky Bright?' My eyes widened and he chuckled softly. 'You're in _Sweet Harmony_ , right?'

'Oh god.' I groaned. 'A stalker. Look mate, I don't do autographs.'

He laughed again. 'I'm one of the juniors in _Rockapella.'_ I gave him a blank look. 'We're the male version of _Sweet Harmony_.' He explained. 'We enter the same competitions, go to the same parties... sometimes we collaborate but most of the time you're our competition. Especially you, Sky.'

'Why me?' I felt a little uncomfortable and my eyes darted about, looking for my friends or Nelson or even Jake.

'Because Rosie has been boasting about how good their freshmen singers are and how one of them is English.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'She was right, you _are_ pretty.' I swallowed, not knowing what to say and there was an awkward silence between us. 'Maybe I should have kept that part to myself, huh? I've made you uncomfortable.'

'I'm not good with compliments.' I replied. 'I never have been. Sally... my mum... says I should just accept them with a simple 'thank you' and leave it at that.'

'She's right.' He gave me a small smile. 'That would make things a whole less awkward when someone compliments you.' I finished my drink and he looked down at me from under his thick eyelashes, his emerald eyes looking into mine and making me a little nervous. 'Now I'm even more worried about asking you to dance.'

He wanted to dance? With me? My breath caught in my throat as the alcohol flowed through my veins. I reminded myself that the last time I'd danced with a guy had been with Zed Benedict. I shuddered at the thought.

'I'm just digging myself a hole, aren't I?' Luke looked sheepish and he ran his hand through his hair, nervously. 'Shall we take a raincheck?'

The song changed and I smiled when I realised the new track; Low by Flo Rida. I'd done some pretty stupid dances to this at home with Sierra when we were watching Step Up. 'I'm a pretty bad dancer.' I told Luke and he smiled.

'So am I. We could be bad dancers together?'

 _'Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans_

 _Boots with the fur_.' I watched as he signalled to his jeans and then to the converse on his feet.

' _The whole club was lookin' at her_

 _She hit the floor_

 _Next thing you know_ ,' He signalled to me and I laughed. ' _Shawty got low low low low low low low low.'_ We both went down to the floor together and then I was surprised by how easily the two of us got up again. We both laughed together, a nice sound, and I relaxed. This was more like it. There was no pressure. We were just friends dancing together. No big deal.

I spent a lot of time dancing with and chatting to Luke that evening and I didn't hesitate when he led me out onto the porch to get some air. We both sat on the bench together, looking out at the street, where drunken party-goers were mingling and chatting and walking home together. He both swigged at our beer, the cool air not getting to me thanks to my beer-barrier keeping me warm. That was a benefit of alcohol, I supposed.

'So what's your story?' He asked me, breaking the silence between her.

'My story?'

'Sure.' He smiled. 'Everyone in LA has one, although I'll tell you now, most of them will involve moving to the city to find fame and fortune.'

'Not mine.' I replied and he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. 'Simon... my dad... he got a promotion but it ended up being overseas, so naturally Sally... mum... and I had to follow him over here.'

'You were adopted.' I tensed and he gave me a small smile. 'You keep calling your parents by their first names.' He paused. 'It's okay, I live with my mum and stepdad so I know the feeling... sort of. So what do you think of LA so far?' He changed the subject and I was thankful for it. Pouring out my history, the one that haunted me, to a stranger wasn't how I was planning on spending my evening.

'It's really humid.'

He laughed. 'That reply caught me off guard!'

'What?' I laughed too. It was contagious. 'It _is_. The weather is a lot better than England.'

'True.' He smiled. 'But I wouldn't know any different. I'm LA born and bred.' His smile faded and he looked distant. Something told me he didn't like the city and I wanted to know why. I opened my mouth to ask, when Yves appeared in front of us.

'Hey bro.' He said in greeting to Luke. They bumped fists like guys sometimes do. 'Sky.' He nodded and smiled at me. 'How's it going?'

'Good.' I replied and Luke glanced at Yves, surprised clearly that he already knew me.

'Sky's in my brother's class.' Yves explained and Luke nodded in understanding.

'Sky!' Zoe appeared at my side with a rather drunk-looking Tina. 'We have to get out of here. I think Tina's drink got spiked.' She staggered in response and I stood up, grabbing her.

'How?'

'I don't know!' Zoe looked panicked. 'But she said everything's blurry and she doesn't look right at all. And we both know that out of all of us, Tina can handle her drink.'

I looked over at Luke, apologetically. 'I'll see you around.'

'Let me walk you girls back.' Luke put down his beer bottle and stood up. 'I'd feel a lot happier knowing you got home safe.' He moved to support Tina, taking my place. I was thankful for that. I was a little too small to support her properly. We walked back in silence as Tina grumbled about feeling sick, but Luke was patient. Everytime she thought she was going to hurl, he stopped and rubbed her back, sympathetically. It surprised me but it also made me feel warm inside. Luke clearly had been raised to be a gentleman. He was caring and considerate and he didn't seemed worried about the possibility of being puked on, which was another surprise. We reached the dorm without casualty, until Tina staggered off to the girl's bathroom, Zoe hot on her heels.

'Sheesh, I'm sorry about that.' I said, awkwardly. 'Thanks for walking us back. It was really sweet of you.'

'It was the least I could do.' He smiled, a nervous smile. 'Maybe we could hang out some time? I mean, if you want to... but you don't have to.'

'I'd like that.' I laughed, stopping his nervous stutter. I pulled at my phone and tried to ignore the time; 3.23am. I was going to pay for that when I got up early for my lecture. I gave Luke my number, the one I'd only had since arriving in the States, and he typed it into his phone, happily. Then I thought to the upcoming party. I was allowed to bring a date. Dare I ask... 'I don't suppose you're free on Saturday are you..?' I paused as he shook his head. 'Sorry that was probably a bit soon to ask.'

'It's not that. I just have plans that I wish I didn't have to be honest. I'd rather hang out with you.' He frowned. 'I'm sorry. But I'll text you?'

'Sure.'

I felt like crap when my alarm sounded not that many hours later. I was tempted to call in sick, but I knew that wouldn't work; Facebook showed that I'd been at a Frat party, thanks to Tina's pre-party selfies of us. Plus I'd seen a few people from my class there too and I didn't know them well enough to trust them not to tell the teacher I was hungover, not sick. I pulled myself out of bed and spent longer in the shower than normal, trying just to wake off. Then the girls and I trudged off to breakfast before we went our separate ways for class. I sunk into my seat, pulling up my hood of my hoodie, hiding almost beneath it, as Zed sat down beside me.

'Rough night?' His husky, velvety voice startled me and made my heart flutter.

'Something like that.' I mumbled in response. I pulled out my notepad and pen as he placed his iPad on his desk. An alert sounded and he sighed as he read it, swiping across the screen. I flicked my eyes back to my notepad, back to the music I'd started to write. The notes stood out in black ink pen and I turned the page before Zed could see.

'Frat party?'

I didn't reply. I wrote the date and the title of the lecture at the top of the page, before rubbing my temple. When would the tablets kick in? I was going to trudge back to bed after this.

'I hope you were careful.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Why do _you_ care?'

'Because people get drugged or drink way too much at those parties.' His hand reached for my wrist and I snatched it away. 'I _care_ Sky.'

'Right. Because you've never had too much to drink.'

He sighed beside me. _And I regret it._

I winced. Him being in my head wasn't helping my headache. I rubbed it again and almost sighed with relief when our teacher entered the room so that I didn't have to deal with anymore of his crap.

A day in bed was just what I needed on Friday and I woke up feeling refreshed on Saturday. I went for a run around campus in the mid-morning sunshine, before joining my friends for breakfast. Then they went into party overdrive. They dragged me to a salon on Sunset, where we all had a French manicure done, and then we bought some new make-up from the drugstore before heading back to the dorms. I let Tina and Zoe do want they wanted to me, as I was only going to this party to keep them happy. I sipped at my Starbucks Frappucino as they straightened my blonde curls away and did my make-up.

'So it's my birthday next week...' Tina said as she applied my eyeliner. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to move them under my eyelids, which was easier said than done. She was leaning against my face and it was a little off-putting. But then, I supposed, boundaries between the three of us were well and truly gone. We saw each other in our underwear on a daily basis when we dressed for the day or got ready for bed. And Tina's bras were often hung from the end of her bed anyway. It was lucky we never had any guys over. 'I'm thinking Disneyland!'

'Disneyland?' Zoe sounded surprised.

'Disneyland.' Tina confirmed. 'My parents have said they'll pay for the three of us to go for the day. It'll be fun!'

'But you're going to be nineteen.'

'So? You're never too hold for Disney, right Sky?'

'Not at all.' I replied, casually. I loved Disney. It was a secret, guilty pleasure of mine.

'I thought I'd ask Nelson and Jake if they wanted to come.' Tina continued. 'Get a big group of us. Would be cool, right?'

'Sure.' Zoe's lack of enthusiasm was surprising.

'I'm up for it.' I said, a little more enthusiastically. 'I've never been to Disneyland.'

'You haven't?' I opened my eyes and Tina looked at me in shock. 'You were a deprived child.'

She wasn't kidding there, but I ignored the sad feeling in my gut. She must have picked up on my expression because she changed the subject immediately. 'You're all done, superstar.' I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was shiny, soft and pin-straight, falling right past my breasts. Then there was the Hollywood-style make-up; red lipstick, winged eyeliner and eyeshadow that made my eyes pop. I looked a lot older, but then the other girls did too. We looked at least drinking age. That had to work in a favour, didn't it? Afterall, the party was at some Hollywood Bar that the girls said was crazy expensive and always filled with celebrities. It was lucky it was an open bar or I'd be feeling the pinch. I changed into my perfect Hollywood dress and slipped on the comfy heels I'd picked up, before checking my reflection. Yes, I definitely looked older and almost like I fitted into this crazy lifestyle. I grabbed my clutchbag as there was a knock at the door and I walked over, answering it. A man stood there in a suit with a driver's hat on. He made me think of Parker from Thunderbirds and I chuckled at the thought.

'Hello, can I help you?'

'Miss Bright?' He asked with uncertainty.

'Yes?' It sounded more like a question than an answer as it left my mouth.

'I'm your driver for you and your friends this evening.'

'Our driver?' Zoe's voice chorused at the same time as mine.

'Mr Benedict sent me. Are you ready?' He kept his formality, not batting an eyelid at our surprised expressions or Tina's squeal of excitement.

'Oh, we have to get going!' Tina grabbed her clutchbag and then grabbed Zoe. 'Our _driver_ is here!' She said with excitement as we followed our driver out into the hallway. A few girls looked our way, gawping and watching for the latest gossip. They whispered as we passed, our arms linked together and keeping me standing. We reached the front of the dorm, where a limo was sat. Our driver opened the backdoor and my eyes widened.

'Now that's just simply showing off.' I tutted as Tina snapped a picture on her phone.

'I'm not complaining.' She said, stepping inside. She thanked the driver as she disappeared into the backseat.

'Let me guess, Mr Benedict ordered the most expensive limo?' I said to the driver.

'Not at all, Miss Bright.' He replied. 'I'm Malcolm, Mr Benedict's personal driver. This is the car he usually uses.' He tipped his hat to me and I blinked as I followed Zoe into the limo. I no longer knew what to say. I looked at the plush leather seats as Tina opened the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket without hesitation. She poured us each a glass as I looked around at the sleek interior, the perfect lighting, the roll-down screen. This was beyond ridiculous. Yes, Zed Benedict was definitely showing off.

That statement became more true when we arrived at the hotel the party was being held in. Palm trees lined the archway entrance, where a red carpet laid and paparazzi stood, snapping photographs of people entering the party. I swallowed, my palms suddenly feeling very sweaty.

'Sky, you look a little pale.' Zoe commented as she grabbed her clutchbag and the limo came to a stop.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' I replied, wiping my hands on the interior of Zed Benedict's limo. Sierra was going to freak out when I told her. She'd freaked out over the party already.

 _'I can't believe I'm stuck here and you're going to a Hollywood party! With real actors and famous people! Oh my god, what if you meet Johnny Depp!' She'd squealed on Skype._

 _'I'm not going to meet Johnny Depp.' I laughed. 'It's not even the official press party for the show. It's just Zed showing off as usual.'_

 _'But it's at some rooftop bar in some swanky hotel. That's freakin' cool if you ask me!'_

It didn't feel freakin' cool as I watched some girls walking up the red carpet. One stopped for a photo, turning her head. She was a model for Calvin Klein. I recognised her face from a billboard downtown. And in her sheer, cut-out black maxi dress, she looked incredibly slim and beautiful. Ick.

'We just have to get inside.' Tina told me. 'Nelson's already here so we can find him and Jake and it'll be fine. It might even be fun.'

'Maybe I can get Malcolm to drive me back to the dorm.'

'No way.' Zoe shook her head. 'You've got this far. Why turn around now?' She reached for my clammy hand and squeezed it, not batting an eyelid at the sweatiness. 'Come on, let's do this. The paparazzi won't even watch our photos because we're a bunch of nobodies.'

'Oh man.' Tina groaned. I've always wanted paparazzi to snap me.' Zoe whacked her in the arm and she groaned as the door opened. Malcolm smiled down at us and Tina decided to go first. She slipped across the seat gracefully and out onto the red carpet. Cameras flashed and I wondered why as Zoe climbed out too. I got out behind her and realised we were being stared at.

'Why were _they_ in Zed's limo?!' A girl a few years younger than us cried out from beside the red velvet rope. Zed's face was on her t-shirt. A hardcore fan, clearly. I followed my friends along the carpet, making good progress.

 _Damn girl._ Zed's voice was in my head and I paused, turning my head. My friends paused too. Big mistake. He strode up the red carpet towards us and then the cameras flashed as paparazzi watched us.

'Who's the girl, Zed?'

'Is this your latest fling?'

'A new classmate, Zed?'

No way. This wasn't about to happen. I turned on my heels and walked inside quickly with Tina and Zoe. We gave our names at the door and ducked inside, my heart hammering against my chest.

'Okay, what was _that_?' Tina said as the elevator doors closed and we started moving upwards. My mouth felt dry. I needed a drink.

'What?' I shrugged.

' _That._ On the red carpet!' Her eyes were wide. 'You just ignored _Zed Benedict_ in front of a load of paparazzi.'

'I'm not front page material.' I told her. 'I didn't want to give them that satisfaction. I don't need to be in the paper with Zed Benedict. People will get the wrong idea.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Right.'

The doors opened with a ding and we stepped out into the bar. It was buzzing with guests in black tire attire; formal gowns and tuxedos. The walls of the bar, I noticed, were completely glass and gave an incredible view of the city. Not as wonderful as the view from the Hollywood sign, but still pretty good. Guests milled about in the posh-looking white leather booths or perched on stools. There were doors opening out onto a terrace, where guests danced to a mix a DJ was playing, and there was an area marked off with comfy chairs and a large projector screen with 'The Flash' written on it.

'This place is the bomb!' Nelson said, appearing in front of us. Tina blushed as he kissed her cheek and she eyed him up in his tuxedo. Jake awkwardly shook my hand and then hugged Zoe. Yeah, this night wasn't getting any better any time soon.

'Sky!' Rosie appeared in a pink strapless dress. She pulled me into a hug. 'You look incredible! Thanks so much for getting us an invite!'

'You look great too.' I told her as she released me.

'I can't believe you're friends with Zed Benedict!'

'Friends is a strong word.' I replied as my other bandmates hugged me.

'Still, this is great.' Katie smiled. 'My roommates are _so_ jealous!'

Zoe tugged my hand and we excused ourselves, heading to the bar and ordering a martini each. I took a sip and leaned against the bar beside Zoe. 'Is that Nick Jonas?' She gawped and I nodded, my eyes widening when I spotted his brother.

'Oh my god, Joe Jonas!' I gasped. 'He looks so much better with normal-coloured hair!' It was almost again, thankfully. I'd not liked the colour of it when he'd performed at our Fresher's week party as part of DNCE.

'We should totally go and say hi.' Zoe said and then they started walking towards us. 'Uh oh, too late. What do we say?'

'I don't know.' I bit my lip. 'I have no idea how to play it cool.' I shut up instantly as they moved to the bar beside us. Zoe was staring and I elbowed her, mouthing 'not cool' in her direction. She blushed and closed her mouth as I tried to think of something clever to say, but the words just didn't come.

'Nice dress.' I looked around, but nope, Joe had definitely said it to me. I swallowed. Joe Jonas had just talked to _me._ Sierra wasn't going to believe this.

'Thanks.' I croaked out and he nodded before disappearing.

'So you still can't take compliments.' My eyes widened at the sound of Luke's voice. I turned to face him and he looked just as surprised as me. He smiled, his eyes shining, and I took in his outfit. He looked _good._ He wore a fitted blue suit, which surprisingly looked sexy.

'What are you doing here?' I managed to spit out, stopping myself from gawping at him. What was it with me and not being able to talk to cute guys in suits or tuxedos?

'I could ask you the same question.' He replied, leaning against the bar beside me. Zoe slunked off, disappearing through the crowd and I resisted glaring at her for leaving me with a cute guy when she'd promised to be my wingwoman. Traitor. 'Yves invited me.' He said, running his hand through his hair. 'I'd say as his plus-one, but that might give you the wrong impression.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Yves is my best friend.' He ran his hand through his hair again and I realised that's why it always looked sort-of messy. 'That sounds a bit... gay too doesn't it?'

'Not at all.' I reassured him with a smile and he looked relieved.

'I'm sorry, I get nervous talking to pretty girls.' He looked shy and it made him somehow more attractive. He was the complete opposite of arrogant Zed Benedict. 'You look really great, by the way. Like an actress from the Golden Age.'

'Thank you.' I smiled at the compliment.

'Much better.' He grinned. 'That's how you should have replied to Joe Jonas. I'll bet his ego is hurting pretty bad right now.'

'I doubt it.'

'He was totally checking you out. That's why I didn't come over sooner. I wanted to give the poor guy a shot.'

My cheeks blushed crimson and I shook my head. 'You're totally lying.'

'Your accent slipped a minute there.' He smiled. 'Which tells me you know I'm right.'

'Ladies and gentlemen, just five minutes until the worldwide premiere of _The Flash._ Please take your seats.' A voice announced and Luke placed his hand gently in the small of my back, leading us towards the seats. We sat down with Yves and Zoe and I relaxed at being in the company of my friends.

I was pleasantly surprised with _The Flash_ and I couldn't help but admit that Zed was a good actor and he'd not ruined one of my favourite superheroes. Everyone applauded as the show finished and then people began milling about, heading to the bar or to the DJ on the decks out on the terrace. Luke, ever the gentleman, pulled me up onto my feet and then headed off to get us some drinks.

'Is it okay to talk or are you just going to run away again?' Zed's voice startled me and I wondered for a moment if it was him or just the television screen. I turned and, yes, it was him. He stood with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He looked like he was posing for a teen magazine. He smirked. 'Like what you see?'

I narrowed my eyes. 'Stop doing _that._ '

'You need to learn to control your thoughts better.'

'You need to learn to keep away from me.'

'I would, but seeing as I'm your soulfinder it makes it pretty difficult.'

'My _what?'_ I raised an eyebrow. 'Soulfinder? Is that some sick soulmate chat-up line? Because those lines don't work on _me_.' He was just so full of it. Full of arrogance and full of crap.

His eyebrows creased into a frown. 'You know... soulfinder... your savant other half.'

'My savant what? What the heck is a savant?'

His eyes met mine. 'You don't know.'

'I got you a martini. I hope that's okay.' Luke appeared beside me and passed me my drink. His eyes flickered to Zed and he visibly tensed. 'Hi, Zed.'

'Luke.' Zed said. He glanced between Luke and I and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. 'What's going on here?'

'Zed, baby!' A tall brunette girl appeared beside Zed and kissed his cheek. 'Did you know Alan is here? He wants to talk about us going on his show!' The pieces in my brain clicked into place; the brunette girl had been on The Flash. His costar. Zed glanced back at Zed and I and colours shimmered around him. Red. Green. What did that even mean? I glanced up at the lighting, but it seemed neutral. That was _weird._ I looked down and Zed was gone, but Luke still looked tense.

'Are you okay?' I asked him, but I knew it was a silly question.

'Are you guys like... a thing?'

'No!' I laughed. 'I don't even like the guy.'

He looked a little relieved. 'Good because he can't be trusted.' I wanted to ask why Luke was saying that of all people, but I didn't pressure him. Whatever it was, he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it so I left it and dragged him to the dancefloor.

'Okay, and smile.' The photographer said the following day as I stood with the other _Sweet Harmony_ members in our little black dresses and heels in the gardens not far from my dorm. I rested against the guitar as I'd been instructed and the camera clicked a few times as photos were taken. 'Great. Now let's try everyone facing the same way, hands on hips and instruments gone. We adjusted position and the photographer moved along, tweaking us. The photos were for our new website and for our Facebook page. A new year of _Sweet Harmony_ meant a new lot of photos, according to Rosie. I leaned my guitar against the wall where our belongings were and where the hair and make-up students, who had been dragged into the shoot for unpaid experience, were stood, waiting for a signal. I moved back to my position and the photographer tutted again, moving me.

'I don't think he likes me.' I whispered to Katie when he was out of earshot.

'I don't think he likes anyone.' She whispered back and I smiled as the camera clicked a few more times.

'Sweet!' The photographer said and Rosie clapped her hands together.

'That's a wrap!' She said and everyone laughed. 'Nice work ladies. See you at rehearsals at four tomorrow.' She walked off, talking to Clary, and I went over to grab my guitar and my bag. I picked them up, slipping my guitar into its case and throwing it over my back.

'Fancy grabbing lunch?' I asked Katie.

'Sorry, but I've got a date.' She blushed and I smiled across at her.

'Someone cute?'

'Someone way out of my league.' She laughed. 'But I met him at the frat party the other day and we hit it off, you know?' I nodded as Luke's face came into my mind. We'd hit it off too, hadn't we?

'Well I hope everything goes okay.' I smiled. 'Fill me in tomorrow?'

'Sure.'

I adjusted my bag and headed back towards the dorm, rolling my eyes at the wolfwhistles as I passed in my evening wear. Boys were gross. Most of the time. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my bag.

 _Fancy hanging out later? Luke x_

I smiled. It was the first message he'd ever sent me, so I saved his number to my phone without hesitation. I thought of the dates I'd been on with Jake and I frowned. That hadn't worked out at all. Would this? My heart sank in my chest. I was just going to have to be wary, that was all. And he hadn't said it was a date. He'd said we were hanging out.

 _Sure x_

 _Pick you up at 6? x_

 _Okay x_

That was a good few hours away but I still felt nervous. What was I going to wear? I hurried back to the dorm, unlocking the door and then freezing and covering my eyes at the view of Tina and Nelson making out on her bed.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm going!' I backed out of the door and closed it, my face turning red. How embarassing. Realising I was going to be wearing my outfit a little longer, I sighed and made my way down to the common room, where some other freshmen were hanging out. I poured myself a water and sank down in a chair, tuning my guitar and humming under my breath. A few people looked my way and I froze, feeling paranoid. Then a girl came over to me.

'Is this you?' She threw a newspaper into my lap and I moved my guitar out of the way as I cringed. There was a picture of me running away from Zed the night before. My face wasn't completely clear, unless you'd seen me the night before or my pictures on Facebook. I swallowed as I read the headline; _Have you seen Cinderella?_

'No.' I lied, my voice squeaking.

'Right.' She didn't believe me, but she stalked off anyway. I picked up the article and read it carefully.

 _The CW's new show_ The Flash _premiered last night, staring award-winning actor and badboy, Zed Benedict in another leading role. To celebrate, Benedict held a party at_ The Beverly Hills hotel, _where he screened the show for his friends from showbiz and a selected few from UCLA, where he is currently studying. The party went on until the early hours of the morning and he was spotted leaving with his Costar, Brielle Knight, looking a little worse for wear. But what really has everyone buzzing today, is his red-dressed Cinderella, who was caught hurrying away from him on the red carpet when she arrived at the party. What is Cinders afraid of? A little press? A little fame and fortune? Our guess is that she's not from around here._

I sighed and put down the newspaper. That was exactly why I'd hurried away. I wasn't after the fame and fortune and I knew that made me different to a high percentage of people living in LA. I didn't aspire to be an actress and I definitely didn't want to be under the spotlight. I didn't want anybody uncovering my past and laying it down for the world to see. It would change everything and this was my fresh start.

Luke picked me up right on time and I'd just finished getting ready when he did so. I'd opted for jeans and a pretty lace top with my boots. My hair was back to being curled after a shower, but I didn't mind. I kind of liked my natural hair. Luke smiled as I opened the door and I felt relieved he'd dressed casually too. In his tight hollister top and jeans, he looked like he should have been on their billboard downtown. He drove us in his Fiat along Sunset and I wondered where we were going. We passed most of the restaurants and bars that were often used for UCLA dates. Then my heart almost stopped when he pulled into a carpark marked _Moonlight Rollway._ Tina had told me about this place. She wanted us all to go one night and I'd told her where she could stick that suggestion.

'I can't rollerskate.' I told him in a panic as he parked.

'It's okay.' He said, trying to reassure me. 'I'm sure you'll be great.'

'I have no coordination.' I said and I wasn't kidding.

'Then I'll hold onto you and I won't let you go.' He smiled, unclipping his seatbelt and then my own. 'Come on, it'll be fun.'

I wasn't so sure. I stayed put, still horrified by the thought, and he came around and opened my door. I grudgingly got out, not wanting to ruin the evening, but I still felt sick as my heart hammered in my chest. Sensing my worry, Luke reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I was surprised when he didn't let go, but I didn't mind. _Moonlight Rollway_ wasn't too busy and for that I was thankful. There were a few other couples in there, but not many people because it was a Sunday night. Luke paid for us both, despite my refusals, saying that he'd been brought up right. I had no doubts about that. Then it was skates on and time to go.

'Up we go.' Luke pulled me to my feet and I squealed as I rolled into him, my face landing in his chest.

'I'm going to die.' I mumbled into his body and he laughed.

'I'm not going to let you die.'

'You can't guarantee it. If I fall-'

'I won't let you fall. Simples.' He smiled down at me as he carefully rolled away from me. 'Have you no faith in me?'

'I don't know. We met a few days ago at a frat party.'

He mocked being offended. 'Then you can't be a good judge of character.'

'I don't know. I'd say I'm a pretty good judge. I'm keeping away from Zed Benedict for one thing.'

His brows furrowed. 'You're in the paper.'

'Running away from him.' I replied. 'That must be good, right?'

'If they find out who you are...' He sighed. 'The press are vultures and they can't be trusted.'

'You sound like you're talking from experience.' He looked uncomfortable, so I quickly changed the subject. 'So are you teaching me to skate? Because I think I need a lot of help.'

I didn't die. In fact, I only fell once and it was when Luke let go of me. He'd held onto me after that, catching me everytime I got out of control. We'd laughed a lot at my lack of skill and it had been surprisingly fun. On our way back, we grabbed a burger and then we were back in his car, driving back towards campus.

'I want to show you something.' He said as he took the exit towards Beverly Hills. I raised an eyebrow as I looked across at him. We weren't heading back towards campus, so where were we going? He pulled up into a gated driveway and typed in the code before we drove inside. My eyes widened as I looked at the Estate home in front of me that looked like something from 90210. I wondered suddenly if that was the zipcode we were in.

'So which celebrity lives here?' I laughed.

'My mum.' His voice was hoarse and I looked over at him. He wasn't kidding.

'Your _mum_?' My eyes widened as he turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. I did the same and this time I didn't wait for him to open my door. I climbed out and joined him on the driveway. He looked nervous as I eyed the single storey house with the big windows. Luke ran a hand through his hair.

'Remember what I was saying about not liking the press and from almost everyone in LA being here because they're seeking fame and fortune?' I nodded. 'Well I may have spoken from experience.'

'Who's your mum?'

He looked nervous and he sucked in a deep breath. 'Emilia Spearson.'

My eyes widened, but I tried my best to keep my cool. Emilia Spearson was a huge star. A really famous singer. She'd won so many grammys and awards that I'd probably lose count naming them all. Sally and Simon loved her music. They even had her CDs in the car.

'I should have told you that first night.' Luke said. 'But I can't trust people these days.' He frowned. 'So many people just use me to get close to my mum or to get a demo CD to her.' He ran his hand through his hair and I suddenly realised where he'd got the green eyes and blonde hair from. She was known for her distinctive green eyes. 'But with you it's different, Sky.'

'You're right, it is.' I told him with a smile. 'I don't care who your mum is.' I bit my lip. 'Is that bad?'

'Not at all.' He smiled. 'Now come on, I want to show you something.' I followed him to the door and he unlocked the _three_ locks before we got inside. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the entry foyer. A table of fresh flowers sat in the middle, signalling that someone had been here recently. I tensed, wondering if his mum was here. 'She's away this weekend.' He said, signalling my tension. 'Don't worry though, she'd love you.' Yeah right.

Luke casually gave me a tour of the house, which seemed so much bigger on the inside than the outside. There was a large carpeted living room with cream antique chairs and sofa, the French doors leading out to the patio where there was a swimming pool and jacuzzi. Stairs from the second reception room led down to a wine cellar and there was a marble-floored kitchen and dining room. Along the corridor we passed his mum's bedroom and a guest room, and then Luke's room with its UCLA Bruins decor, reminding me he was just another college guy. Then we reached the end of the hallway and he paused before opening a door. I gasped; a recording studio. There was a booth tucked away at the far end, filled with a button-covered panel and platinum records on the wall. Then there was the studio itself with its piano, choice of guitars and drums. A microphone stood in the middle with a stool.

'You have a recording studio in your house?' I said, my eyes wide and he smiled.

'Pretty cool huh. I'll come up here at weekends and record sometimes for my Youtube page.'

'Let me get this straight. You have this incredible house and you choose to live in crammed three-bedroom dorms at UCLA?'

He ran his hand through his hair again and rested on the arm of the leather chair. 'Sometimes it's nice to just escape and be normal, you know? I've been in the spotlight my whole life, grown up being photographed, and now finally, I'm hidden away. The press think I'm pretty boring because I'm either at school or recording for my Youtube channel, so they've gotten bored of following me around and I like it that way. I wish my mum had sheltered me my whole life.' He looked pained and I understood that. It can't have been easy growing up and being in magazines. And like he'd said earlier, people had used him because of his mum. I'd hate for someone to do that to me. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him so that I was sat on his lap. 'Why don't we have some fun? Stick on the mic and headphones.'

'Oh no.' I shook my head. 'I don't sing for an audience.'

'But you're in _Sweet Harmony.'_ He laughed. 'Did they forget to mention the competitions and parties when you signed up?'

'I'll sing then. At the moment I'm not doing any solos.'

His fingers interlinked with mine and my breath caught in my throat. 'It's just us. Besides I'll be in there.' He signalled to the recording booth and I sighed. 'Just one song and then we'll go back to campus. Deal?'

I hesitated as I looked over at the microphone. I'd never been in a recording studio before. This was my shot. 'Fine.' I walked over to the microphone, putting on the headphones as Luke moved into the booth. He flicked on some switches and spoke into a mic, appearing in the headphones.

'What are you up for?'

I grabbed a guitar and hung it over myself. 'A bit of Carrie Underwood?'

He smiled. 'Good choice. I'm impressed by your music taste.'

'You like Carrie Underwood?'

'Sure.' He nodded and he gave me a thumbs up. 'Ready when you are.'

I played the opening chords and took a deep breath as I started to sing, _'I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd_

 _But I can hear you call me, baby, with the music up loud_

 _Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_

 _And then there's nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself.'_ I looked across at Luke and he smiled as he watched me, drumming his fingers against the decks. _'And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

 _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 _Oh whoa, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat.'_

Suddenly the ground started to shake. My eyes widened and so did Luke's as he ran out of the booth and towards me. A guitar fell to the ground. And then a record off the wall. I screamed out in panic, trying to rememeber the Earthquake posters around campus. Luke pulled me down and under a table, holding me tight as the ground trembled around us.


	7. When you wish upon a star

Suddenly the ground started to shake. My eyes widened and so did Luke's as he ran out of the booth and towards me. A guitar fell to the ground. And then a record off the wall. I screamed out in panic, trying to rememeber the Earthquake posters around campus. Luke pulled me down and under a table, holding me tight as the ground trembled around us.

I shook as much as the trembling ground as pictures fell from the walls and the guitar I'd been holding moments earlier thumped as the microphone landed on it. A few pictures smashed, one right by us, and I flinched as I watched the horror in front of me.

'It's okay.' Luke whispered, not letting go of me. He was tense. Just as afraid as I was.

And then it stopped and, once again, everything was still. Except for my shaking and my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Luke moved to get out from under the table, but I grabbed his arm, gripping it tight. 'Where are you going?'

'It's okay, Sky, that's it.' He said, his warm emerald eyes meeting mine. He slid out from under the table and held out his hand for me. 'There might be some aftershocks, but we should be okay.' I hesistantly took his hand and he pulled me out and to my feet, before he surveyed his surroundings. The instruments looked undamaged, but the same couldn't be said about some of the photoframes. I thought about his mum's flowers in the entryway; the ones which were probably now in a broken mess on the floor.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it, answering it quickly. 'Hello?' My voice was hoarse, my hand still shaking.

'Sky? Are you okay?' Sally's wobbly voice was on the other end of the line.

'I'm fine.' I replied. 'Are you and Simon?' Luke's expression softened when he saw that it was my parents on the phone.

'We're fine.' She said and I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding. 'Where are you?'

'At a friend's house.' I replied and Luke gave me a small smile.

'Please tell me you're not heading back to campus tonight. Stay put, won't you?'

'Okay.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Everything okay?' Luke asked, running a hand through his hair.

'They just wanted to check in.' I replied. 'And they don't want us heading back to campus tonight.'

'Too right.' He said. 'We'll stay here and drive back for classes tomorrow morning.'

'But-'

'There could be aftershocks and I don't want either of us in a car when that happens.' He looked nervous. 'It's okay, the guest room is all made up already and I can lend you some stuff to sleep in.' He surveyed the damage in the room and sighed. 'I need to check the rest of the house. Are you okay here?'

'I'll come with you.' I said, deciding I'd rather be with him if there were aftershocks. In silence, we moved around the house, checking the damage. Other than a few broken vases and ceramics, there was no major damage. We spent the next two hours answering phonecalls whilst cleaning up broken class and crockery. We cleaned up the last of the mess in the music room, the final room and the place where it had all happened and Luke sighed as he emptied the glass into the rubbish bag.

'I hope campus isn't too bad.' He said, breaking the silence.

'Apparently the library is completely trashed.' I responded, flicking back to the text Tina had sent me an hour ago. Our room had made it through the earthquake without anything smashing, but stuff was still everywhere. It was lucky we hadn't all been in our bunk beds or we'd have been injured like some of the other students apparently were.

He frowned. 'Definitely a downside of living in California.' He sat down on the sofa beside me, cradling his guitar, and we were both silent for a moment. 'Your voice is really good, by the way.' I laughed and he shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. 'You still can't accept compliments.'

'Sorry.' I smiled back and he laughed softly, a nice and calming sound after what we'd had to put up with a few hours back. I'd finally stopped shaking, but that didn't mean I was relaxed. I was just dreading round two.

'I mean it though.' He gave me a shy smile and started to strum on the guitar, chords that I recognised.

He closed his eyes, completely lost in the music, and he started to sing. _'When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse.'_

His voice was soothing and soft and it was really good, but then I hadn't expected anything less. I surprised myself by joining in and he stopped singing, handing the verse over to me as he opened his eyes.

 _'And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?'_

He smiled across at me as he strummed and joined me for the chorus, our voices harmonising together. _'Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you.'_

He stopped suddenly and I looked over at him, confused as the music faded away. He was staring at me with a twinkle in his eye. 'Sing with me.'

'I just did.' I laughed.

'Sing a cover with me for Youtube.' His lips turned up at the edges as he looked hopeful. 'Please?'

'But I don't do audiences.' I bit my lip and my smile fell as the nerves hit me.

'It'll just be me, you and the camera. The rest of the audience won't be live.' He adjusted his guitar. 'I'd love to sing with you on there and shake things up a bit Sky. My subscribers would love you.'

For some weird reason, I said yes. And by midnight, our cover of Fix You was on Youtube. I watched it back as I laid in the guestroom in my makeshift nightclothes; a band t-shirt for a band I'd never heard of and a pair of Luke's gym shorts. I rolled over in the dark as the video ended and I saw a few people had already given the video a thumbs up. There were a few comments too, but these were all about how cute Luke was. He _was_ cute, yes, but I wasn't sure I was ready for a boyfriend. I had enough going on that was confusing enough.

 _Sky?_

Zed's voice was in my head and I still didn't understand how he could do that. He wasn't in Luke's house, so how could he talk to me? His house wasn't even nearby. I frowned and rubbed my forehead. _How do you keep doing_ _ **that**_ _?_

 _I tried to tell you last night. You're my soulfinder and-_

 _I have no idea what you're talking about._ I pictured a door slamming in his face and I smiled to myself at the thought.

 _You can't shut me out, Sky. We need to talk about this._

Damn it. He'd seen it. _No we don't._

 _I'm not going to give up. Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me._

 _Well I choose later._

I woke up the next morning and opened my eyes to the white-coloured room with fluffy pillows and a pristine carpet with matching white walls. For a moment, I forgot where I was and then I moved out of the duvet. Luke's t-shirt and shorts were on me, knocking me back to reality. I was in his house. Emilia Spearson's house. I gulped. Sierra would never believe this. Sally and Simon probably wouldn't either. The previous night, the earthquake, filled my mind and I winced as I heard the banging of a door somewhere in the house.

'Luke?' A woman's voice called out and I froze. Who was _that_? 'Luke? I know you're here, your car is on the drive.'

'Keep it down.' I heard Luke's voice say and I realised that he was outside my bedroom door. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my clothes from the previous day.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Rosa.' He paused for a moment. 'I've cleaned up the mess from last night. There wasn't much broken. '

'Your mother was worried.' The woman's voice said.

'So why didn't she drop by herself?' He sounded hurt and I felt bad for him as I dressed myself and pulled my hair into a loose bun.

'You know she's in Hawaii, Luke.'

'She's always in Hawaii. Or Malibu. Or anywhere but here.'

'I know.' The woman sighed as I reached the door. 'But she does love you, remember that.' I opened the door cautiously and the woman looked over at me. She was latino-looking, with olive-coloured skin, brown eyes and dark hair, tied up into a bun. She was dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt and an apron. 'I did not know you had a visitor.'

'Rosa, this is Sky, a friend from school. Sky, this is Rosa, our housekeeper.' Luke smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. He was clearly still worried about his mother. Rosa gave me a small smile and cracked her knuckles, making me flinch.

'Can I make you both breakfast?' She asked.

'It's fine, Rosa, we're leaving. Tell mum I'm fine, not that she cares.'

Luke drove back to college in silence and the silence continued over breakfast in the small diner just off Sunset. It made me feel on edge. I was relieved, in a way, when we reached campus and I climbed out of his car, the warm air surrounding me as I looked at the broken statue, most likely damaged from the earthquake the previous night.

'I'll see you around?' I said to Luke, casually, and he sighed.

'I'm sorry Sky. I'm taking it out on you.'

'It's fine, I get it. My life hasn't been perfect either.' I ran a hand through my hair and longed to jump in a shower and get out of the clothes I'd spent almost twenty-four hours in.

'Let me walk you to your dorm.' He said. 'It's the least I can do.' I decided it was better not to try to argue as I knew I wouldn't win. I let Luke walk alongside me as he spoke about his music module for the semester and the coursework he'd been doing towards it. He wasn't as relaxed as he had been the previous night, but I was realising that that Luke was long gone now. He had issues, just like everyone else did. It didn't matter who his mother was. It didn't make his family perfect. I was really lucky to have Sally and Simon, who had called straight after the earthquake to check I was safe.

We reached my room and we stopped walking as I pulled out my key. 'Well last night was fun.' I told him with a small smile. 'Thanks.'

'It's a shame I ruined it this morning, huh?' He looked sheepish and he flinched and grabbed me as the door opened behind me, nearly sending me falling through it.

'Oh you're back!' Zoe beamed as Tina grinned from behind her.

'Hi Luke.' Tina said, her eyes flicking between the two of us suggestively. I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping Luke hadn't noticed.

'Hi Tina, hi Zoe.' He nodded his head as I looked back at him.

'Did you two have fun?' Tina asked with a small smirk as she walked over to join us in the doorway.

'Yeah.' I nodded, silently praying she would shut up.

'You know, Luke, you should totally come to Disneyland with us this weekend.'

What? I widened my eyes at Zoe and she and Tina exchanged a sly smile. 'We're going on Friday.'

'Friday?' That hadn't been the original plan.

'No classes Friday because of the big football game.' Tina beamed. 'I totally forgot, but it means we can head to Anaheim early and get back Sunday evening. My parent's already booked our hotel room, Sky.'

'Yves is coming and Nelson too.' Zoe added. 'It'll be fun.'

'Sure.' Luke smiled. 'Disneyland sounds great. I've not been in years.'

'Great! I'll make sure the guys call and add you to their hotel room.'

I turned and looked at my friends with a raised eyebrow. What on earth were they planning?

Classes started back up the next day, although the tidying of the campus and the repairs were still ongoing. I kept myself busy, feeling a little nervous about Disneyland at the weekend. I'd never been and I'd never been on any rides at all. It wasn't Sally and Simon's sort of thing. They preferred long walks and caravan holidays and I didn't mind those; it was nice having family time. I'd spent my teen years catching up on the missed-out Disney classics with Sally when Simon was working late, so my love for Disney had bloomed a little later than everyone else. That's why I was excited as well as being a little nervous.

Soon, Thursday evening rolled around and we finished our assignments and started packing for the weekend. I pulled out my small weekend suitcase and unzipped it as I looked at my wardrobe. 'What are we taking?'

'Bikinis, definitely. We have a pool at the hotel and it's supposed to be warm this weekend.' Zoe replied from inside her wardrobe.

'And we're Disneybounding.' Tina added.

'Disney-wah?'

'It's where you dress up like the character without actually wearing the character's costume.' She explained. 'Adults aren't allowed to dress up in the parks. For good reasons I suppose.'

I nodded, knowingly. You had to keep the kids safe and they'd happily wander off with anyone dressed as Snow White for sure. 'So what do I need to take?'

Tina walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some items of clothing with a knowing smile. 'We've got this all sorted.'

Our alarm sounded, waking us at 6am the following day. I groaned as I rolled over in bed, but I remembered that I couldn't turn it off. It was Tina's alarm. I sighed as I threw off the covers and then my stomach flipped as I remembered why we were waking up early; we were going to Disneyland.

'Tina turn that damn thing off and let me sleep some more.' Zoe grumbled.

'We're going to Disney!' Tina suddenly squealed like a ten-year-old child and I covered my ears, wincing.

'Tina it's too early. Do you have to do that?'

An hour later and we were all up, showered and dressed for Disneyland. I was wearing a light blue sundress and a matching bow in my hair, Cinderella style. Zoe looked cute as Snow White with a blue t-shirt and yellow skirt, and Tina made a great Merida in a teal vest top, black hotpants and brown ankle boots. We looked the perfect princess trio as we walked out of our room, locking it firmly behind us, and into the parking lot where we were meeting the guys. Sure enough, they were already there and looking a lot more fresh-faced and awake than I felt considering it was 7am.

'Hey gorgeous ladies.' Nelson said smoothly and Tina rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek.

'Never say that again.' She laughed and I realised they were adorably wearing matching outfits; his green plaid shirt and knee-length black shorts made their outfit a total his and hers get up. Yves nodded at me, wearing a polo shirt and shorts, as normal, as he spoke to Zoe and she giggled, twirling her black hair around her finger.

'Hey.' Luke said and I bit my lip, nervously. We'd not spoken all week, not since Monday's awkwardness. He looked casual and cool and surpisingly pulled off the green t-shirt, beanie with a red embroidered feather and the black knee-length jeans that made up his Peter pan outfit.

'Hi.' I replied, shyly.

'We have to get going!' Tina called out. 'I told the hotel we'd be there for early check-in at eight, just in time for breakfast.' She was clearly on a tight schedule, no time for niceties. 'Yves, Zoe, you can ride in Nelson's car with me. Sky, you're with Luke.' I cursed silently. The hour's journey was going to be a long and awkward one. Great.

I looked out of the window as we sped along the 91, passing buildings and landmarks I'd never seen as we drove through a part of California that was unfamiliar to me. This part of Los Angeles didn't seem so nice or pretty and I missed the A-roads in England in Cornwall and Devon, where there were scenic views of the ocean or rolling hills.

'I'm really sorry about Monday.' Luke's voice broke my trail of thought and I looked over at him as we passed over a river. 'I was a jerk and I shouldn't have left it this long to apologise.' His brows creased and he looked frustrated, clearly at himself.

'It's okay.'

'No it isn't.' He sighed. 'I screwed up.' He paused for a moment. 'This thing with my mum has been going on a while. She's always been off jet-setting or playing sold out arena tours, but she's rarely had time for me. The press knew that and have called her a bad mother many times. I wouldn't go that far, but it makes me wonder sometimes, you know?' I gave him a sympathetic smile. 'You're a great girl, Sky. A great friend. I don't want to risk losing that because of my mother's mistakes.' He turned off the 91 and onto the Santa Ana Freeway. We passed a sign into Anaheim and my stomach jittered.

'It's okay.' I told him. 'We can start over.'

He gave me a small smile. 'I'm not sure I want to completely start over. Sunday was completely fun until I screwed up. And I liked singing with you. Your voice is incredible.'

I blushed. 'It's not that great.'

'Really?' He raised his eyebrows. 'Have you seen how many views our video has had?'

'No.'

'Here.' He passed me his phone and I opened up the saved tab to our video. I blinked in disbelief at the view count; nearly 100,000 views.

'How?' Was all I managed to say as my stomach flipped. I felt a little sick. All of those people had seen my songs. And there were comments too, saying I was really good. Completely insane.

'I have a lot of subscribers.' He looked sheepish. 'Some probably because my mum is famous, but some are there to listen to my music.'

'Luke, you're so cute, marry me.' I smirked as I read a comment. 'Maybe not _all_ to listen to your music.'

He laughed, a glorious and relaxing sound after being so tense. 'Whatever. The point is, I have a lot of followers and they like you, Sky. You should have your own Youtube account.'

'I'm not good enough.'

'Ridiculous!' He tutted. 'I've told you, the viewers have told you. What more could you want?' I blushed and hid behind my long, blonde hair. 'Oh look, one mile to go!' I peered out and the sign and smiled, suddenly buzzing with excitement. 'Excited?' He asked with a chuckle.

'Just a little.'

'Only a little? I've been looking forward to this all week!' He beamed and I laughed this time. 'Who's your favourite character?'

'Probably Rapunzel.' I replied. 'She's pretty cool and kickass for a Disney princess.'

He smiled as he glanced at me quickly, before looking back at the road. 'You know, you totally look like Rapunzel. Why the Cinderella get up?'

'Rapunzel is Sunday's outfit, apparently.' I shrugged as he turned off the freeway and onto Disneyland Drive. 'Nice Peter Pan get-up by the way.'

'He was always my favourite as a kid.' He smiled. 'Rosa used to say I was just like him.'

'I can see it.' We pulled onto a pristine tree-lined road with signs towards the parks and the hotels. I almost laughed at the road names as we turned onto Magic Drive. 'Downtown Disney?'

'It's basically a bunch of shops, restaurants and nightlife to keep people busy after the parks close.' Luke explained. He adjusted his sunglasses as he read a sign and passed the entrance for Downtown Disney. We reached the entrance to the Disneyland Hotel and Luke gave our names with a perfect white smile, causing the lady in the booth to blush as she opened the barriers, letting him drive inside. I gawped as I looked up at the giant hotel, so different from the caravans or small B&Bs I was used to staying in. The large block building was several stories high, designed to fit as many guests inside as possible. Luke pulled up into his dedicated space and we grabbed our cases, walking towards the lobby where we were meeting the others. Due to being so early, the hotel was still pretty quiet, apart from a few members of staff rushing around with food for room service, and a few over-excited children being calmed by their parents. We walked into the air-conditionned lobby and I spotted our friends sat on the purple tea cup chairs, chatting. They waved us over and Tina and Zoe looped their arms through mine as we walked over to the check-in desk.

'I think you owe me a thank you.' Tina whispered and I nudged her with my elbow as we reached the over-smiley-looking man.

'Good morning and welcome to the Disneyland Hotel. What can I do for you today?'

We checked-in quickly and because of Tina's parents paying some more money, the rooms were already clean and set up for us. Our room was on the very top floor, a long elevator ride away, but it was worth it when we stepped inside. There were two queen-sized beds in the spacious room with a dresser, wardrobe, ensuite and a balcony, which over-looked Downtown Disney. We didn't hang around for long. We simply got our bags ready for our day at the park and headed to breakfast, before venturing out.

Downtown Disney was another money-making scheme I decided. It wasn't particularly pretty or magical. There was a Starbucks, Rainforest Cafe and a few other restaurants and bars, spread about and currently advertising breakfast. We weaved our way in and out of screaming minature Disney Princesses and characters, walking the ten minute walk through the crowds to the front gate of the park. We'd decided we'd go to Disneyland park for the day and head to California Park tomorrow, when it was likely to be busier as, after all, we'd come today on a school day.

As soon as we walked through the ticket gates, being greeted by the staff, my doubts suddenly disappeared. We weren't anywhere tacky with funny little restaurants and screaming children. Instead, there were giggling children and Mickey's face made from flowers was greeting us as we paused to take a group photograph, all of our arms around each other.

'My brother is going to rip me to shreds.' Yves said as we walked away from the entrance and under a bridge.

'Zed? Because he's _so_ cool?' I said sarcastically and Yves smiled.

'I do like you.' Yves beamed. 'You hate my brother almost as much as I do.'

'Now this isn't a day for hate.' Luke tutted from the other side of me. 'Disneyland is all about happiness and dreams coming true, no negativity allowed.'

'Mmmm.' Yves grinned playfully. 'You're a dick.'

'Shh! There are children everywhere!' I scolded and they both apologised like naughty school boys.

We entered a square filled with cute boutique shops selling souvenirs and the music of _When you wish upon a star_ filled the speakers as Tina and Zoe grabbed me, practically skipping along the street. We turned the corner and then the landmark from all the pictures was there; the pink castle.

'This was a great idea!' Zoe beamed from my right.

I sighed with content as I looked out at the place that was supposed to make dreams come true. 'Yes it really was.'

Our first day at the park was incredible. We rode Splash Mountain and got completely soaked, we geeked out with Star Wars attractions and we went on all the classics. We managed to squeeze in some shows, took lots of great photos and we even met some of the characters, including Rapunzel and Flynn, my favourites. By the time the sun was set and the fireworks were ready, I was feeling tired, yet buzzed from all of the excitement. The air felt cooler and I shivered as I looked up and the blue-lit sparkling castle in front of us, waiting for the Disneyland Forever show to start.

'Are you cold?' Luke asked from beside me.

'Not at all.' I lied, folding my arms. He shrugged off his deep green hoodie and passed it to me.

'Here.'

'I'm fine.'

'I can put it on you.' His face was serious and I knew I wasn't going to win. I shrugged into his hoodie, feeling the warmth enveloping me. 'How's that?'

'Much better.' Tina wiggled her eyebrows at me from her spot across from us, before turning back to look at the castle as Nelson snaked his arm around her waist.

'It's been a pretty magical day, huh?' Luke said with a small smile.

'It has.'

Music started up and the castle glittered in front of us, the show just starting. Fireworks shot up into the sky and then Peter Pan's face appeared, projected onto the castle. Luke nudged me in the waist and I smiled at his child-like excitement. The show was magical, just like I had imagined it would be and I found myself singing along to the famous songs from Rapunzel, from Brave, from Frozen and from other films, my insides feeling warm and fuzzy. It was almost disheartening when it finished and people started to file out of the park.

'Sky?' Tina called as I looked up at the castle one last time as a little girl dressed as Cinderella danced in front of it, her mum reaching out and scooping her into her arms. I suddenly realised just how much of my childhood I'd missed out on and my heart ached. I didn't say anything else, instead heading straight to bed as soon as we got back to our room.

 _I wasn't sure where I was. It wasn't familiar to me. A huge, open space and for some reason, Zed was there._

 _'Sky, we need to talk. You can't keep hiding from me like this.'_

 _'I don't want to talk to you.' I frowned, folding my arms. I looked around for somewhere to escape to, but we seemed to be in a desert with nothing around for miles._

 _'Sky, please, I'm trying here.'_

 _'And I'm trying to get away from you.'_

 _Suddenly, the ground started to shake and I let out a scream as I tumbled, Zed catching me. I started to cry. I was trapped somewhere with Zed in the middle of an earthquake. What was I going to do?_

 _'Trust me.' He said, his voice soft and sleek, enough to make a dozen girls faint on the ground._

 _'I can't.'_

 _'Yes you can.'_

I woke up with a start, feeling sweaty and disgusting. I looked over at the bed where Tina and Zoe slept, fast asleep. The light was coming in from behind our blackout blinds, indicating that it was morning and probably not long until my alarm sounded out. I used the opportunity to shower first, dressing into my next attire; a sky blue sundress, which was backless until the bow at the small of my back. I put on my black converse and a black bow headband, completing my Alice look and applied a bit of make-up, walking out onto the balcony with my phone. The view wasn't too bad, considering it showed Downtown Disney. You could see, over on the right, the ferris wheel at Disney California Adventure Park reaching into the skyline. I snapped a photograph and uploaded it to Facebook and Instagram:

 _Enjoying a weekend at Disneyland! Disney California Adventure Park today!_

I flicked back to my Instagram, where I'd posted a picture of the six of us in front of the castle the day before. Girls were having piggybacks from the boys and it was a totally fun picture. I loved it. That was when I realised my follower count; 3,512. It hadn't been that high before, had it? My notifications of likes on my newest picture came up and I opened the picture of my balcony view.

 _Please sing another song with Luke._

 _I'm totally shipping Luky right now._

 _Oh my god! You're at Disney? I love Disney!_

'Woah.' I whispered as the alarm clock in our room sounded out. Time for another day at the park.

'So what's with the forcing breakfast down our throats this morning?' Nelson choked as Tina hurried along him and the guys, who were on the second helping of breakfast. I sipped at my orange juice as she narrowed her eyes at him. 'What? It's free breakfast and I'm trying to hold out for a late lunch here!'

'We need to get to the park and queue for California Screamin'. It's the busiest ride and I don't want to queue all day for it.' Tina frowned.

'Chill, girl, we've got plenty of time.'

'But it's Saturday. It's not going to be short queues like yesterday. If we get to the park early we can come back and lounge by the pool later before we go out for drinks tonight.'

Nelson finished his food and swallowed it, looking a little flustered. 'Okay, birthday girl, let's roll.'

California Adventure had more intense rides than the Disneyland park. There was the Hollywood Tower, which freaked me out just looking at it, California Screamin' and then a few other rides that were about as scary as the 'intense' rides at the other park. Unfortunately, California Screamin' was calling to us first. We joined the fifteen minute queue and I wondered if my light fruity breakfast was going to come back up as I hugged my arms around my waist nervously.

'You're awfully quiet today.' Luke commented about ten minutes into our queue time, adjusting his Mickey Mouse t-shirt which looked great with his red shorts.

'I've not been on a ride like this before.' I admitted, sheepishly.

'You'll be fine.' He smiled. 'They're not so bad and everyone screams.'

I shuddered, deciding to change the subject. 'Did you link my Instagram page? I've got over 3,000 followers.'

'I tagged you in a picture of us all on Splash Mountain yesterday.' He shrugged. 'I guess people looked and saw it was you from the video.'

'It's pretty crazy. That many people looking at my pictures.'

'I guess you're right. See, I'm used to it, I've had it my whole life.'

The queue moved forwards and I tensed up as we walked towards the front. Not long now.

'Luke?'

'Yeah?' He smiled down at me.

'Do you ever have nightmares around earthquakes?'

His face softened. 'No, I can't say I do. Do you want to talk about it?'

'It was totally weird.' I told him. 'I was in a desert in the middle of nowhere.'

'By yourself?'

I looked around, checking Yves wasn't listening, before speaking in hushed tones. 'Zed Benedict was there. Telling me to trust him.' I frowned, my forehead creasing as Luke tensed.

'You don't want to be anywhere near him. He can't be trusted.' His voice came out low and made me flinch. His face softened and he reached out, gently brushing my arm. 'Just promise me you'll keep away from him.'

I gave him a small smile. That wasn't going to be difficult. I was already doing a good job of it. 'I promise.'

After hitting all the rides, some more than once, I was becoming more comfortable and maybe a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I felt somewhat disappointed when Tina suggested we spent the rest of the afternoon sat by the pool, relaxing before our night out. The boys went to get some fries whilst we bagged some sunbeds and stripped into our bikinis. My English skin now had a healthy glow and freckles had started emerging on my nose and cheeks from my time spent in the Californian sunshine.

'So Sky, you and Luke, huh?' Tina grinned from behind her sunglasses. I rolled my eyes, as I adjusted into a comfier position on the sunbed.

'Nothing is going on between Luke and I.' I told her. 'We're just friends.'

'Right.' Zoe smiled. 'He seems to really like you.'

'As a friend.' I looked over to where he was stood by the pool bar in just a pair of swimming shorts, joking with Yves and Nelson. 'Boys are drama. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy.'

Zoe high-fived me and looked over at Tina. 'What? Sorry that you and Nelson are dating but that was your call.' She shot Tina a playful smile as suncream was squeezed her way. I ducked out of the way as some came towards me.

'What about Zed Benedict?' Tina asked and I tensed.

'What do you mean?'

Zoe sighed. 'We've seen the way he looks at you on campus and Yves says he's always asking about you.'

'Zed Benedict is a player.' I shrugged. 'He's bad news and I need to keep away from him.'

'But what about even a little bit of fun?' Tina suggested. 'A bit of fun can't hurt.'

I wrinkled my nose and looked out to the pool, where a couple were sharing an intimate kiss. I looked away from their moment and pulled my hat down over my face. 'I don't need any complications in my life. It's already complicated enough.'


	8. I see the light

'Whit-woo.' Zoe wolf-whistled as Tina came out of the bathroom, looking hot in her black playsuit with lace trim on the shoulders and the thighs. With her killer heels, which would probably kill her feet later, her legs looked longer than normal. Her hair was pinstraight and adorable, her lips bright red like mine and Zoe's. We were getting ready to go out as her birthday was the following day and she wanted to bring her birthday in with a bang. She was sure to do that.

'Guys I can't go out like this.' My confidence was not as much as Tina and Zoe's. Zoe looked cute, too, in a mini black dress and equally high heels, but I felt too sexy and I didn't like it. I just wanted to throw on my dungarees and converse. I looked in the mirror at my look for the evening; pin-straight hair, red lips and subtle winged-eyeliner, applied to perfection. Then there was the outfit; a cream silk dress with draping at the back, borrowed from Tina. Thankfully it had built-in padding, but the thought of not wearing a bra still made me nervous. I'd paired it with comfy high wedges, adding a bit of height to me.

'You look like a Hollywood babe.' Tina beamed. 'You can keep the dress, darling, it looks far better on you than on me.'

I ran a hand through my silky-smooth hair and looked at my reflection, twirling to see the back of the dress. It made my tanned skin glow more than normal. 'You really think I look old enough to be served drinks?'

Tina held up a fake ID and grinned. 'Well if not...'

My eyes widened. 'We can't use these!'

'Why?' She smiled. 'In England it's totally legal to drink at eighteen and nineteen. Why should it be any different here?'

I sighed. 'Why do I have this awful feeling that tonight is going to go wrong?'

We met the guys in the hotel's poolside Tiki-themed bar, which was filled with people sitting outside in the setting sunshine, drinking fancy-looking cocktails. We got past the bouncer without ID, but the guilt still rested in the pit of my stomach, reminding me that we were breaking the law. Tina grabbed mine and Zoe's hands, hauling us through the smokers and towards the outdoor bar, where the guys had saved us a table. They all stood, ever the gentlemen, as we reached the table, greeting us with smiles and hugs.

'You look lovely.' Luke said into my ear as he embraced me and he pulled back, smiling at me. I blushed.

'Thank you.'

Did he like me as more than a friend?

Yves' phone started ringing and he pulled it out, frowning at the number, before answering it. 'What?' He said, sounding irritated. He looked at us all apologetically. 'I'll be right back.'

'Well I'll get the drinks.' Luke said. 'What's everyone having?'

Two cocktails later and bossy Tina was back, ushering us to Downtown Disney. Being just after 10pm, the atmosphere was very different to the day. Hardly any kids were around and the strip was filled with adults and teenagers, moving around as they travelled to the cinema or the bowling alley. We passed a busy sports bar, where people were leaving after the end of a basketball game, and then we reached the House of Blues.

'I didn't think you were into Blues?' I said to Tina.

'I'm not.' She replied. 'But they have a clubbing nights from ten.' We reached a line of people, who were being ID-ed by the bouncer. 'Everyone got their IDs ready?'

My heart thudded in my chest and I felt sick, probably not helped by the two cocktails I'd drank a little too quickly. 'Tina-'

'IDs please.' The bouncer said in his southern twang. I flinched as my friends dished out their fake IDs. It was too late. We handed them all over and he looked at them quickly, looking at each of us afterwards, eyeballing us. I bit my lip, trying not to look as nervous as I felt. He handed each of us our IDs and opened the red velvet rope. 'In you go. Free entry tonight as you're with Mr Spearson.' Luke visibly flinched at the use of his name and probably because the guy recognised him, but he led us in nonetheless.

Walking into the House of Blues made me forget that we were at Disneyland. Bodies jumped around, dancing in time to the dance music that I didn't recognise. We walked across the balcony we were on, watching the DJ going crazy with the crowd below.

'Let's get some shots!' Tina said and for some awful reason, I agreed. I needed to get into the groove and right now I wasn't feeling it. She pulled us to the bar, ordering each of us a beer and a shot of tequila. When we each had a shot glass, we clinked them together and downed them, the liquid burning my throat on its way down. I slammed the empty glass on the bar and Nelson whooped from behind me as I grabbed my beer, taking a swig and washing away the tequila flavour.

'Sky? Shall we go dance?' Zoe asked loudly and I nodded, letting her grab my hand. We walked down the stairs to the main dancefloor, finding a space. I took another swig of my beer as a hand touched the small of my back, making me tense.

'You alright?' Luke asked with a smile.

'Yeah,' I relaxed. 'I'm great actually.'

'Are you drunk?' He laughed. 'This music is shocking.'

'It is.' I agreed. 'But hey, we're at Disneyland!'

He swigged from his beer and shook his head. 'You're something else, you know.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Good.' He smiled. 'We're going to be good friends, Sky.' Friends. There was that word again. Luke was definitely not interested in anymore. Part of me felt disappointed by that. He was cute and talented and kind and he looked out for me. He'd have been a great boyfriend. I took another swig from my beer. 'Woah, easy tiger!'

'It's really good.' I slurred and then I blinked. Maybe I was a little drunk. Just a little.

'Shots!' Tina appeared by my side and I didn't even know she'd gone anywhere. She handed out more shots and my eyes widened. 'Relax, Sky, it's just a little tequila.' Her voice sounded slurred too. We counted to three and downed another one.

Another drink later and somehow the girls had convinced me to joint them on the dancing platform just as a Fifth Harmony song came on. I smiled and quite happily climbed onto the platform; this was my workout jam and I actually quite liked the band. I moved my hips about, standing back-to-back with Tina as the music started up and a few guys near the platform cheered.

 _'Give it to me, I'm worth it_

 _Baby, I'm worth it_

 _Uh huh I'm worth it_

 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_

 _Baby, I'm worth it_

 _Uh huh I'm worth it_

 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it.'_

I turned to face my friends and we danced together, moving our hips and shaking our hair, it flowing out like waterfalls in a mess of black, blonde and red behind us. I looked down and saw a blonde guy watching me with an intense expression in his eyes. He licked his lips and I blushed as I continued dancing.

'Blondie is totally watching you.' Tina commented as she grabbed my hand and we moved down to the floor and back up again together.

'No he's not.' I replied.

'He totally is.' Zoe nodded with a smile.

I glanced over at 'blondie' and sure enough, he was still watching me. His smile creeped me out a little though. It was almost a bit slimey. I looked up at the rest of the crowd as I danced and I froze as I saw a familiar face in the crowd; messy brunette hair, deep blue, intense eyes, five o'clock shadow. 'Zed?'

'Where?' Zoe spun around, eyeing the crowd.

'You're probably hallucinating from the tequila.' Tina teased and I rolled my eyes.

'You're right.' We continued dancing, but then I swore I saw him again. I moved down to the floor and back up, but this time my head disagreed. I felt light-headed. 'I need a break.' I said to my friends.

'Okay.' Zoe nodded. 'We'll be right here. I think the guys went to the bar.'

'Okay.' I smiled and I carefully got down, concentrating on every step so that I didn't fall over. I reached the sticky club floor safely and made my way towards the bar, stopping when a hand grabbed my wrist. I swung around to come face to face with 'blondie', as my friends called him.

'Hey sexy.' He said with that slimey smile. I shook my wrist, trying to get out of his grip, but he held it tighter. 'How about you do a dance just for me?'

'Gross, no!' I tried to push him back but he grabbed my other wrist, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

'Come on, we can go somewhere quiet and talk.'

'Get off of me!' I said and he pulled me closer, the smell of vodka wafting in the air as I tried to release his grip. My stomach churned. I felt sick. His head tilted and moved towards mine and...

THUD. He landed backwards on the floor, cupping his face. I blinked in disbelief. What had happened? I turned to my right and sure enough, Zed Benedict stood there, fists clenched. I blinked. Was I seeing things again? 'What are you doing _here?'_

'You're welcome.' He smiled his cocky smile and I narrowed my eyes.

'Why are you in Anaheim? Shouldn't you be in your fancy...' I paused as my stomach churned again. Oh god no. Bile was rising in my throat and then, before I could react, I puked. All over the floor.

'Ew nasty.' Zed said from beside me.

'What the hell?' The blonde guy said, moving away from the vomit.

'Oh my god.' I had to get out of there. I'd totally just embarassed myself. Before I could make things worse, I hurried towards the stairs, through the parting crowd and past security. I made my way up the stairs as quickly as I could, ignoring the bile feeling in my throat again. I managed to get outside and I sank to the floor in a side-alley, taking deep breaths.

'Are you okay?' Great. Zed Benedict, moviestar, had followed me out of the club I'd just puked in.

'Do I look like I'm okay?' I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

He frowned, holding out a bottle of water. 'A peace offering.'

I took it from him, not even thanking him, and took a few sips, my head still spinning. I groaned, resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes. 'I've just made a complete idiot of myself.'

'Not that many people saw.'

I opened one eye. 'Are you just saying that?'

He shrugged and sat down beside me, making me shuffle over a little so that our bodies weren't touching in any way. 'Maybe.'

'What are you doing here, Zed?'

'I came to see you.' I opened my eyes and realised he was staring at me, a small lopsided smile playing on his lips.

'Why? We're not even friends.' His smile faded and I instantly felt guilty for saying it. 'Sorry.'

'No you're right. We're not friends.' He rested his head against the wall. 'But I wish we were.' He looked over at me when I didn't say anything and he frowned as I held my stomach. 'You don't look so great.'

'Thanks.' I said, sarcastically.

'No, I mean, you do... in that dress and with your hair and make-up... just not the vomit part. You look kinda pale.' I sipped at my drink and choked, wincing. 'Maybe we should get you back to the hotel.' I raised my eyebrows. 'You need to sleep.' Zed got to his feet and he held out his hands for me, pulling me up. 'Come on, I'll text Yves and let him know where we are.'

We walked the 5 minutes walk back to the hotel in complete silence and we stayed silent as we took the elevator to the top floor, where my room was. I opened the door with my keycard and stepped inside, feeling tired and a little woozy. 'Thanks for walking me back.' I said to Zed as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

'No problem.' He nodded. 'Sleep well Sky.'

And I did.

When I woke up to the alarm the following morning, I was surprised that I didn't have a headache, but I wondered if that was because I'd already emptied out the contents of my stomach the night before. The thought made me shudder and I shuddered again when I remembered that Zed had come to my rescue, punching some sleazy guy and walking me back to the hotel, despite the fact that I'd puked everywhere. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow as the alarm was turned off.

'Good morning sunshine!' Tina said cheerily, appearing beside me. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine, apart from all the embarassment.' I grumbled and she laughed.

'Fancy that, Zed Benedict turning up to see you and ending up being your knight in shining armour. What are the chances?'

'He just wants to get in my pants.' I replied, rolling over. 'You've read the tabloids.'

'Sure Zed's a bad boy, but the tabloids aren't always true.' Zoe reminded me. Somehow she was already dressed in her Minnie Mouse Disneybound and she looked good considering they'd come in way after I'd fallen asleep the night before. I slipped out of my covers, glad to have some cool air on them. I needed to shower. I felt disgusting.

'I'm going to shower.' I told my friends.

'Don't be long.' Tina said, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama top. 'I still need to shower before breakfast too.'

My final outfit the girls had made me pack was my strapless lilac dress with my pink converses. I braided my hair into a side braid and added some flowers, giving me the perfect Rapunzel look. I realised Luke had been right on the way down; it suited me.

When we got down to the breakfast rooms, the boys were already sat at a table. With Zed, who looked irritatingly hot in light brown knee-length shorts, a white vest top and a sleeveless denim jacket, showing off his perfect biceps and has tattoo. I swallowed, feeling my face flush.

'How are you feeling?' Luke asked me as Zed opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked like he was channeling Gaston with his outfit.

'I'm fine.' I replied, embarassed. I sank down into the only free seat left, which was next to Zed, and Luke's eyes moved to Zed's face, looking a little irritated as he did so. I still wondered what the bad blood between them was.

'You make a good Rapunzel.' Luke said, his eyes flicking back to me. He smiled but I knew he was tense. I'd seen that expression and false smile before. 'I told you that you would.'

Zed gripped the arm of his chair tightly, his knuckles whitening and I frowned. 'Right, I'm going to get my breakfast.'

After a tense breakfast, I was relieved to be back in the land of magic. We were returning to the Disneyland park for a few hours before we drove back to campus that evening, ready for classes the following day. The difference this time, however, was that Zed was with us and that meant people paused or turned their heads as we walked along Mainstreet USA towards the castle. Even with his sunglasses on, he was recognisable.

'Can you get a photo of us girls outside the castle?' Zoe asked, holding out her phone to Zed.

'Sure.' He said with a smile, taking it from her hand. His big hands made her pink iPhone look small and it made me wonder if he could crush it as easily as it looked. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of his muscles once again and I reminded myself that Zed Benedict was a jerk. But he hadn't been the previous night...

'Sky.' Zoe pulled me towards her and we posed together, sideways, laughing and smiling in the photo. 'We need an updated group shot.' We found a member of staff to take a picture and we posed together, making stupid faces for the first picture and then sensible faces in the next one.

'Zed Benedict! Can I have a picture with you?' A teenage girl asked, appearing in front of us. We all looked over at Zed who shrugged and smiled his cocky smile.

'Sure.' He posed for a selfie and then signed her arm, asked us. She squealed and hurried off towards her family as I raised my eyebrows. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

The rest of the day passed by far too quickly. We took lots of pictures, bought our souvenirs and we were just heading out when Zed stopped me, grabbing my hand. 'How about a song?' He suggested. I raised an eyebrow as I looked across at him.

'A song?'

'Sure, a Disney song.' He nodded towards the empty stage, empty apart from a few instruments, where some crew members were packing away just after a show. I looked up at the stage sat in front of the castle and shook my head.

'You, sing a Disney song?' I laughed. 'It would ruin your imagine. Besides, they're not going to let you sing a song.'

'Shall we try?' He beamed and pulled me over to the stage. 'Excuse me?'

One of the crew members looked down at him. 'Zed Benedict?' His eyes widened. 'I'm a big fan.'

'That's me.' He smiled, proudly, as my heart pounded in my chest. 'Would you let us sing on your stage?'

The guy looked uncertain as he looked around. He held out his finger in a 'wait' gesture and walked over to another guy as he spoke into his walky talky. Then he came back over to us. 'You have three minutes and you have to let us film it. How long do you need to set up? Four minutes okay?' He told us and he held out his hand, pulling me onto the stage. Zed climbed on beside me and my knees almost buckled as I stood up, walking over to the guitar. Nelson got out his tiny camcorder he'd brought with him for his vlog post about Disneyland and moved to the front of the stage, giving us the 'okay' sign as the stage crew set the microphones up.

'So you're completely insane.' I said to Zed and he shrugged. 'Why are we doing this? I can't sing. ' I looked out to see people stopping, looking to see what we are doing. Some took out their phones, snapping pictures of Zed when they recognised him.

'You can sing with lover-boy Luke but not with me?' He looked offended.

'He's not my lover-boy.' I narrowed my eyes. 'The point is that this is completely insane. We're not rehearsed anything.'

'So? Nothing wrong with some improv.' He smiled, picking up the guitar and hooking it over him. His eyes flicked over my outfit and then back up to my face. 'I hope you know all the words to _I see the light_ , Punzie.'

'Of course I do.' I folded my arms across my chest as the microphone stands were adjusted to the right height for us and the soundcheck guys tested them out. A large, expensive-looking camera was brought over and I tensed. 'Why are they filming this?'

'It's good publicity having me here and singing too, I guess.' He shrugged.

'I feel sick.'

'Don't be sick again.' His fingers caressed my arms, sending shocks and goosebumps across by body. Why did his touch make me feel like that? His lips turned up into a smile and I narrowed my eyes.

 _Get out of my head._

 _You need to learn to keep me out, love._

'Mr Benedict? Are you ready?' A stage crew member asked as he appeared beside us. I tensed.

'We're ready.' He smiled.

'Speak for yourself.' I said, rubbing my hands on my chiffon dress.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls.' The crew member said into the microphone to the growing crowd. 'We have a special guest here at Disneyland today. Award-winning actor Zed Benedict.' Cue hysterical screams and cue me trying not to roll my eyes. He nodded to Zed and walked off of the stage as Zed adjusted his microphone.

'Hi everyone.' Zed said, causing more screams. 'I've taken a break from my studying at UCLA this weekend to come and visit Disneyland and I thought my friend, Sky, and I would treat you to a little sing-song. I hope you enjoy it.' He started to strum the into, smiling his lopsided smile at me and I had no choice but to join in or make an idiot of us whilst being filmed.

 _'All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be.'_

The crowd cheered as Zed plucked the strings, a cocky smile on his face as if to say 'I told you so.' I ignored him and continued with the song.

 _'And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you.'_

I glanced over at Zed and he smiled an almost contagious smile. I smiled a little back, blushing when I realised I probably looked like some crazy fangirl, and I looked down as he strummed the instrumental before singing his part.

 _'All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were.'_

His eyes locked on mine and I couldn't look away.

 _'Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go.'_

I joined him in the harmony Mandy Moore rocked so well in the Tangled soundtrack. _'And at last I see the light.'_

Zed gave me his best smoulder. _'And it's like the fog has lifted.'_

 _'And at last I see the light.'_

I sucked in a breath. _'And it's like the sky is new.'_

 _'And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you.'_

Our voices harmonised perfectly for the last note and I realised Zed and I were singing together, our faces attracted like magnets. I finished the note and looked away as the crowd, which had really grown since I'd last looked out at it, cheered and applauded. It was hard to hear them though, because, as Zed made me bow with him, all I could think about was how he'd looked at me and how perfect our voices had sounded blended together. We walked off of the stage, into the crazy crowd and together, with our friends, we made a break for it, heading out of the park before too much excitement was caused. After all, everyone knew who Zed was.

'Well that was crazy.' Tina said as we exited the park, walking back towards the hotel.

'Completely.' I agreed, my stomach doing somersaults from the adrenaline and the nerves.

'Crazy awesome!' Zed beamed from my side and I wiped my clammy hands on my dress. It was humid, but now I felt even stickier than I had done before. 'You were great, Sky.'

'Thanks.' I mumbled. 'Just don't ever do that to me again.'

'Why?' His grin was cocky. 'It worked out great, didn't it?'

'Thankfully.' Luke mumbled, an irritated look on his face.

'So I was thinking, we should all go to the LA Haunted Hayride together in study week.' Tina changed the subject and I was thankful for that.

'A _haunted_ hayride?' Nelson sounded concerned and I held back a smile. Was he scared? Did Tina know her boyfriend wasn't particularly manly?

'It's pretty good. I go most years.' Luke shrugged. 'Part of being in LA around Halloween time.'

'I was more thinking that we could go to the Delta Phi's Halloween Masquerade ball.' Nelson said. 'Masks are pretty cool.'

'Oh we're definitely going to that!' Zoe said. 'I have the perfect outfit.' She turned to me. 'You're coming to the ball, right Sky?'

'And the haunted hayride?' Luke looked at me, his eyes meeting mine and a hint of a smile on his face.

'Sure and sure. We don't really go all-out in England so it'd be cool to actually do something especially as we have a few days off of college.' I shrugged. We reached the carpark and my eyes widened at the sight of a blue Ferrari spider. Simon had been drooling over that car when the pictures of it had been released. 'Check out the Ferrari! How cool is that?!'

Zed smiled cockily. 'Thanks, it's mine.'

My jaw dropped and I gawped at it. 'Of course it's yours.'

He pulled out a key. 'Seriously.' He pressed the button and the lights flashed as the car unlocked. 'Ta-da.'

'Are you trying to make up for something?' I asked and Yves and Luke sniggered from behind me.

'Baby, I don't need to make up for _anything_.' He drawled and he winked at me, making me roll my eyes. 'How about I drive you back to campus?'

'Sky is coming with me.' Luke's hand reached out and was clamped protectively over my shoulder.

'Yves and I could come with you?' Zoe suggested and I widened my eyes. Were they going to make me go with Zed.

'Great, then Sky can ride with me.' Zed's lips crept up into a smile and I looked over at Tina with pleading eyes.

'Sorry, Nelson and I are grabbing dinner together on the way home.' Tina said as Nelson wrapped his hand around hers.

'Sky, we can make room for you.' Luke replied. 'I can move the luggage around.'

'But you know how many souvenirs I bought.' Zoe replied. 'It'll take up loads of room.' I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled.

'Well that's settled then.' Zed looked pleased with himself as he shot me a cocky, but sexy, smile. His deep blue eyes glinted and I sucked in a deep breath at the intense look he gave me. 'Sky, shall we go?'

I felt like a grumpy teenager. I walked over to the two-seater ferrari, irritated, and got into the passenger side as Zed put our bags in the trunk. The seats were leather and the black dashboard was clean and shiny. The car smelt like a nice aftershave and I let out a sigh, before realising that Zed was watching me. I frowned, slipping on my sunglasses as the roof went down, opening the car into a convertible. He slid into the car beside me and turned the ignition, flashing me a toothy grin. The car roared to life, making that expensive sports car sound, and it was smooth as he pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the tree-lined roads that made up the area surrounding the Disney parks.

Zed adjusted his sunglasses as my hair blew backwards in the warm breeze. 'Did you have a nice weekend?'

'Minus the spontaneous singing and the puking last night? Yeah I did.'

He chuckled, softly. 'The singing was great... the puking not so much.' I winced and turned my head, looking out at the Disney signs as we pulled away from Disneyland and onto the highway. It was time to get back to reality.

The following morning, I woke up earlier so that I could fit a running session in before classes. I tied back my blonde curls and fastened my trainers before heading out into the early morning sunshine. The air was cooler than it had been over the weekend in Anaheim, and I was thankful for that. I took my usual route, jogging past the sport fields and looping around past the canteen, before turning around and heading back towards the dorm. I froze when I returned. News reporters were parked outside the dorm, cameras set up as they stood around, clearly waiting for someone. I weaved my way through them, aware I looked a sweaty state, and onto the plaza.

'That's her!' Someone called and I looked around for any signs of the celebrity they were looking for. I couldn't see anybody.

'Sky Bright!'

My eyes widened and my heart hammered against my chest. They were looking for me?

'Why did Zed Benedict choose you to sing with him?'

'Are you two dating?'

Oh hell no. I didn't give them the satisfaction. I picked up my pace and headed inside as quickly as I could. When I slammed the bedroom door behind me, my roomies were already awake.

'Sky, hey.' Zoe said from behind her laptop.

'There are reporters outside... for me.' I winced, aware that any footage that they'd just got involved me with greasy hair and a sweaty back. Ew. 'Why are there reporters here for me?'

'Uhmm...' Zoe turned her laptop around. On the screen was the video of Zed and I at Disneyland. 'It's gone viral.' She told me. 'One million views.'

'One million?' I swayed, feeling dizzy. This couldn't be right. I grabbed the dresser, holding myself up.

'Everyone is talking about it on Twitter and it's been on the entertainment news.' Tina added. 'How cool is that?'

'Not cool at all.' I groaned. 'It was totally unrehearsed.'

'But it was _awesome!'_

'And now reporters are outside to see you!' Zoe beamed.

'They've already seen me. Like this.' I groaned, signalling to my sports gear.

'Go and shower and we'll grab some breakfast. Then they'll see you looking fabulous.'

'But I don't want them to see me at all.'

'You can't hide here all day. You've got class. Come on, get dressed and put on a brave face.' Tina said. 'Time to get back to normal.'

'I don't even know what normal is any more.'

I showered quickly and washed my hair, blowdrying it and then adding my usual every day make-up. I dressed in some jeans, a white off-shoulder lace blouse and flip-flops for comfort. Then, when my friends had given me the thumbs up, we grabbed our bags and got ready to face the reporters. Sure enough, they were ready for us when we stepped outside into the sunshine, but now there were more students around, milling about and putting a barrier between us and the paparazzi.

'Sky!'

'Sky, can we ask you some questions?'

I winced and my friends tightened their grips on me, weaving us through the curious crowds of students, some of which were waving at the press and talking to them, until we got to the canteen, away from the news reporters. I sighed with relief as we entered the building in one piece.

'Yeah that's kinda insane.' Tina said. 'It's made me even hungrier than normal.'

'Really?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Because my appetite has gone.'

'Sky!' I tensed but relaxed when I saw it was Luke coming towards us. He pulled me into a hug. 'You're all over the news.'

'I know.' I frowned. 'I've seen the reporters parked on campus.'

He frowned now, looking irritated. 'This is all Zed's fault.' His voice almost came out as a growl and it caught me off guard. 'Are you okay?' His eyes softened as he looked down at me. I nodded, mutely. 'Come on, let's have breakfast and then I'll walk you to class.'

Walking to class wasn't as easy as it should have been. Reporters walked the paths, throwing questions my way, but Luke wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping close as we made our way to the music building. We walked inside together and Zed came towards us. He spotted Luke's arm around my shoulders and, surprisingly, his eyes narrowed.

'Spearson.' Zed said, his voice dripping with venom.

'Benedict.' Luke replied in a growl. He tightened his grip on me. 'I hope you're happy. Sky's been harassed plenty this morning and it's not even ten.'

Zed's expression softened and he almost looked concerned. 'I'm sorry, Sky. I've called my security team and my publicist. They're going to deal with the reporters.'

'Thanks, I guess.' I replied, uncertain of what else to say. The school bells chimed and Luke's arm relaxed on my shoulders.

'I'd better get to class.' My friend said to me. 'But if you need anything, just call me.'

'Thanks Luke.' I gave him a small smile and he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, catching me off guard, before he headed off to class. I turned back to Zed, whose expression had soured again. 'What are you so pissed off about?' I asked, folding my arms across my chest. 'It's your fault I'm in this mess.'

For once, Zed Benedict had nothing to say to me.


	9. Things go bump in the night

'Music is powerful. Music has the ability to evoke all kinds of emotions within the listener. Sadness. Joy. Hope. Peace. This is why films use music so much. It tells the viewer exactly how they should be feeling in that moment.' Our lecturer said as he paced the front of the room. I looked at him and saw a blue aura surrounding him, like a glow. I squinted. What was that about?

'Like in a Disney film.' Maria, a fellow classmate, said in her southern drawl. 'They use songs to make you feel happy and make you want to sing along.'

'Or make you feel loved.' Her best friend, Liz, said. 'Is that what happened when Zed sang to you yesterday Sky?' She snorted and a few of the other students sniggered whilst I sank downwards, trying to hide. It hadn't been the first time my name had been mentionned in the day. I'd even skipped lunch trying to lay-low, but it wasn't really working. My classmates and other students had stared and whispered as I passed them. I groaned inwardly.

 _Ignore them._ Zed said into my mind. I looked across the room to see that he was watching me with a small smile playing on his lips. He had colour blurred around his edges too, but this was pink. I narrowed my eyes.

 _This is your fault. I never wanted any of this. I was happy being invisible._

 _You didn't want people to know who you are?_ He sounded surprised. _Most girls would love to be famous, especially here in LA._

 _I'm not in LA out of choice._ I started doodling musical notes onto my notepad. The bell rang and I gathered my belongings, standing up, thankful that it was the last lesson of the day. I only now had to get through my _Sweet Harmony_ rehearsals. I headed towards the door, but Zed blocked my path. 'What?' I asked him.

'I think we should wait until the corridors die down.' He replied. 'My security are on their way over now.'

 _'Your_ security?'

'I figured you and I both need back-up until things calm down.'

'I can take care of myself.'

'I'm sure you can, love, but I don't want to risk it.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door so that we weren't in the way. My fingers tingled and I snatched them back, scolding myself in my head for feeling giddy from his touch. 'I know you really dislike me right now, Sky, but I want to keep you safe.'

'Mr Benedict.' The door opened again and in stepped two bulky-looking men in suits. 'We came as soon as we could. Bill is currently dealing with the press. Technically they can't be here because the campus is private property, so they should be gone soon.'

'Sky, this is Jack Smith, head of my security.' Zed said, signalling to the bulky guy with jet-black hair. 'And this is Bob, one of my bodyguards.'

'You have bodyguards?' I smirked. 'Does that mean you can't look after yourself?'

Zed rolled his eyes. 'Of course I can.'

'We're just here to keep that pretty face in check.' Bob winked at me and I laughed.

'Bob, I'm assigning you to Sky until all of this dies down.' Zed said and I widened my eyes in surprise. 'I want you to keep _her_ pretty face in check.'

'But sir-' Jack interrupted but Zed shook his head.

'Sky is just as important as me, Jack. More so, even.' He turned to me. 'Besides, you've become very important to me.'

I raised my eyebrow and he simply smiled, leaving me wondering what on earth he meant by that.

The week passed by quickly and by the following week, things had died down a little. Study week came around quickly and Zoe had gone home for a few days to catch up with her parents. Friday, after school, we headed downtown with the money I'd earned from pulling a few shifts at the campus coffee shop. Unfortunately, though, that meant Bob had to come with us too and it was a squeeze in Tina's car.

'I thought we'd head back to that vintage shop we went to last time.' Tina said as she drove along Sunset. 'You should've come with us last week, this is totally last minute. The ball is in five days time.'

'Miss Bright was advised to stay on campus last weekend.' Bob spoke on my behalf and I sighed. When could I be free without a bodyguard following me around? He'd even come to my parent's house with me and he'd just had to hang around outside keeping watch. Zed was being completely over the top. Sure I'd run into paparazzi and a few reporters, but I'd not spoken to them or even looked at them, so their stories weren't making it to press. Tina pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. I automatically scanned the carpark, but no one even looked our way or batted an eyelid. It was safe.

We walked into the shop and the owner's eyes darted over my face in recognition, and not because we'd been here before. 'Welcome.' She said with a smile. 'What can I do for you today?'

'We need a dress suitable for a masquerade ball.' Tina replied. She pulled out the delicate black lace mask we'd already chosen for me. 'It needs to go with this.'

'Simple.' The owner smiled. 'Almost everything goes with black.' Her eyes scanned Bob and then she nodded. 'Follow me please.'

We were led to the eveningwear section, which was split into cocktail dresses, prom dresses, ballgowns and wedding dresses. Straight away, Tina and I started shuffling through the racks of dresses in my size, pulling out possibilities. We grabbed a few dresses each, in blacks, deep reds, deep greens and gold, and Tina practically shoved me into the dressing room. I tried on a green dress first and I frowned. It looked like I should have been the Wicked Witch of the West or an extra in the Wizard of Oz. I tried on another dress, which a beautiful corset top and a princessy skirt. This time I didn't like it because the skirt was too fluffy and swamped me. A few dresses were too short for the black tie dresscode. Others showed the few lumps and bumps I had and didn't want people to see.

'You're so fussy!' Tina groaned from the other side. She held up a red dress. 'Try this, it's pretty and sexy too.' I looked at the dress with uncertainty, but tried it on anyway.

The deep red dress was strapless with sparkles over the tight bust, which had a tied-corset back. The skirt of the dress itself was the sexy part; a simple deep red skirt, but with a slit up the right leg to the thigh. I looked in the mirror. I felt like a Bond girl. It was sexy, but was it too much. I opened the curtain of the dressing room to be greeted by Tina's wolf-whistle and a yellow blur around her. Why was she glowing?

'It's a bit revealing, isn't it?' I asked, signalling to the thigh.

'My dress is more revealing than that.' Tina told me. 'This looks great, Sky. It makes you look taller.' I glanced over at Bob, who simply nodded. I sighed, looking at the pricetag; it was going to cost all of the money I'd saved, but it was a pretty dress and I was working two full days that week.

'Okay.' I said to the shop owner. 'I'll take it.'

I was feeling pretty positive and upbeat until we walked out to the door of the shop to find a crowd of paparazzi waiting for me. I groaned, inwardly, and turned to Bob. 'I guess this still hasn't blown over, huh?'

'It will take time.' Bob replied.

'What if I just told them nothing is going on between Zed and I?'

'You'll only add fuel to the fire, Miss. I suggest you just continue ignoring them. I'll follow you to the car.'

Tina linked arms with me and gave me a reassuring smile as I adjusted my grip on the dress bag. 'Come on, let's get it over with.' I placed on my sunglasses and we walked outside, Bob closely behind us.

'Sky, over here!'

'What have you been buying?'

'Is this a dress for your college Halloween ball?' I paused. How did they know about that? Bob's hand in my back reminded me to keep walking towards the carpark.

'Is Zed your date for the ball?'

I cringed as I walked, keeping up a quick pace. I climbed into the car beside Tina and Bob got into the back. I relaxed as Tina locked the cars and started up the engine and we headed back to campus.

The next few days went slowly and were pretty boring. Whilst other students had headed home for a few days or on roadtrips, Tina and I spent our time working our part-time jobs or studying in the library, getting our assignments done so that we had time to enjoy the weekend of Halloween festivities, which started with the ball on the Thursday night, the 30th October. Zoe arrived back on campus that morning and straight away we started the preparation for the ball. Tina applied face-masks and we sat watching The Nightmare Before Christmas whilst waiting for our perfect skin.

'I can't believe you and Nelson have been dating for a month.' Zoe said, breaking the silence, as Tina painted our nails.

'I know.' She smiled. 'I think tonight's the night.'

I raised my eyebrows and nearly spat out my drink. 'Sorry?' I croaked.

'Well it's been a month and we have a hotel booked.' She smiled. 'And my dress is totally hot.' She signalled to the black dress with the plunging neck line and asymmetric hem, which meant it was full length at the back but thigh-length at the front. She was totally breaking the boobs or legs rule but, on her, it totally worked.

'I'm so excited for you!' Zoe beamed. She blew gently on her nails and then looked sad. 'Why don't we have dates for the ball, Sky?'

'I don't know why you don't, but I'll bet mine is because I look like a twelve-year-old.'

'Sky!' Zoe tutted. 'You're totally pretty and your dress looks awesome. You don't look like a twelve-year-old.' The press had thought I had in the most recent article, which showed me leaving the vintage shop with my dress bag. They'd said that I looked very young and I was an 'unknown British girl trying to make it big in the States.' It annoyed the hell out of me.

'Well, I'm happy for you.' I said to Tina. 'Just please don't give me the details.' I wrinkled my nose. I was still a virgin and I was still innocently-minded. I didn't want that to change. I was quite happy just gawping over cute celebrities when watching the Entertainment News or reading gossip magazines.

'It might teach you a few things.' She winked and I shook my head, covering my ears.

'La-la-la not listening.'

After dinner, Tina did my make-up whilst Zoe straightened my hair and scooped some of it back off of my face into the perfect half updo. With my red lips and lined eyes, I definitely looked older and more so when I stepped into my dress. Zoe tied it up tightly at the back, making my waist a perfect hourglass shape, and I checked my appearance in the mirror; the dress did look good, especially with my comfy black heels. I fixed my mask over my eyes and grabbed my bag. My identity was concealed, which hopefully meant I wasn't going to be harassed by the press on the way into the hotel. A knock at the door signalled the arrival of the guys and Zoe hurried over to open it. She greeted Nelson, Jake and his girlfriend, and Luke with a hug and then turned back to Tina and I.

'Well sexy ladies, are we ready to party?'

The ballroom in the fancy hotel downtown was decorated for the occasion. The large windows were covered with white drapes, but the silhouettes of trees were projected onto them and the whole room had an eerie forest feel to it. The lighting was dark, with blues and purples and the room was filled with people dancing in black, reds and dark colours as the DJ played a Taylor Swift song. I scanned the crowd, looking for my bandmates, but it was useless. We were all concealed by masks and the identities were completely hidden. At least I knew that Zed wasn't going to be there and that was a relief. He'd had a magazine photoshoot that afternoon according to Jake, and he didn't think he'd be ready in time for the ball.

'Drink?' Luke said into my ear and I turned to face him with a smile.

'Please.' I smiled. 'A mocktail.'

'Not a beer?'

'Not since Disneyland.' I wrinkled my nose and he laughed softly.

'Fair point. Well if you're not drinking then I'm not drinking either.' His smile was reassuring and I relaxed at his nice gesture. 'I'll be right back.'

'We're going to go and dance.' Tina announced, grabbing Nelson's hand. 'I think you should all join us.' I looked over at Luke by the bar and signalled to the dancefloor. He nodded and I walked over to join my friends as the song changed to _Suit and Tie_ by Justin Timberlake. Zoe grabbed my hand and we danced together, twirling each other round as we sang along to the song lyrics. Luke returned to us and passed me my drink.

'You look great by the way.' He said to me as I took a sip. 'That dress really suits you.'

'Thank you.' I blushed. 'It's a bit out of my comfort zone.'

'Well it doesn't show.' His eyes stared into mine and I swallowed, reminding myself that Luke and I were just friends and I didn't need any distractions. After all, things with Jake hadn't gone well at all. I looked over to where he and his on-off girlfriend danced together laughing and I sighed. I finished my drink and put it on a nearby table.

We danced as a group for a while, only stopping to have pictures taken in the makeshift photobooth, where you actually had to take your masks off for a picture, revealing your identities. Zoe retied my mask and we headed back to the dancefloor just in time for another Taylor Swift song. We danced together, laughing and singing as we did our best _Shake it off_ dance moves. As the song ended, the pace changed and _Eyes Shut_ by Years and Years filled the ballroom. Yves grabbed Zoe's hand, pulling her in for a dance and I stopped moving, feeling disheartened.

Luke stood beside me, looking awkward. 'Sky, would you like to-'

A hand reached out, grabbing me and pulling me in. A brunette guy in a tuxedo with a red bow tie placed a hand on my waist and took my right hand in his left, moving me in time to the music without even asking. I swallowed as I looked up, curiously. In the shadowed room, it was hard to see his eyes and it was almost impossible to work out who it was thanks to his black mask obscuring the top of his face. Whoever he was, he took dance lessons. He moved perfectly in time to the music and he spun me around, as Luke stalked away, before pulling me back in, closer than before. His hand moved to my bare skin on my back and I gasped under the touch as goosebumps prickled across my skin. I looked up to his eyes again, wondering if I recognised them, and the guy smiled down at me. The song changed to _Earned it_ by The Weeknd, but the guy didn't faulter. He changed the pace of the steps, still moving in time, as he pulled my body tighter to is. I swallowed as I realised our bodies were completely pressed together. We moved in steps, my feet seeming clumsy next to his, and then he turned me around, so that my back was pressed against his chest.

'' _Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it.'_ His husky voice sang gently in my ear and goosebumps prickled across my skin again as my breath caught. He turned me around, back to him, and both of his hands slowly moved down to the small of my back, leaving a trail of fire in their path. Almost in a trance, I moved my hands across his hard, muscular chest, and up to his neck. He ran his tongue across his lips and looked at me with an intense stare I'd seen before. His body moved against mine, making my knees feel weak and my throat feel dry. His face was just centimetres from mine as we danced, his eyes not leaving me once. My heart pounded in my chest as his teeth grazed his lips. I couldn't take it. I pressed my lips to his and he gasped as he eagerly kissed me back. He pressed my body against his and cupped my face as he deepened the kiss, his lips moving against mine and making my legs tremble. We kissed like that until the song ended and the upbeat, party music returned. He pulled away first, both of us breathless.

 _Wow._ Zed's voice was in my head and I tensed, widening my eyes. I looked at the guy with the messy brunette hair and the light caught his deep blue eyes, confirming my fears.

 _Oh my god._ I turned on my heels and ran, not knowing what else to do. I held my dress as I ran out of the ballroom and along the hallway, under the chandeliers. I turned a corner and found myself in the garden. I sank down onto a bench and pulled off my mask. How could I have been so stupid? I kissed someone who's identity I didn't even know. It could have been anyone. And it had to be Zed Benedict. He was probably in there laughing at me right now. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

'I'm not laughing at you.' I lifted my head at the sound of his voice. Zed stood beside me in his tuxedo, his black mask in his hand. When I didn't say anything, he sat down beside me. 'Did you have any idea it was me?' I bit my lip. I'd wondered if it was him when he sang and the hands had felt so familiar. I stayed quiet. 'Yeah, apparently I have quite a distinctive voice.'

'Stop picking thoughts from my head.' I groaned.

'I have to when you don't tell me what you're thinking.' He paused for a moment. 'I knew it was you.'

'What?'

'I knew it was you.' He repeated with a small smile. 'I was trying to man up and ask you to dance but I thought you'd say no. Then I saw Spearson about to ask you and I just jumped right in.'

'How did you know?' My voice came out almost as a whisper.

'Because of your hair.' He reached out and touched it. His fingers lingered there for a moment and then moved gently across my cheek. 'And your beautiful blue eyes.' My breath caught. 'And only you could pull off a dress like that.' His eyes bored into mine and my stomach did a somersault. 'I really like you, Sky. That's why I drove out to Disneyland to see you and that's why I didn't even flinch when you puked.' I winced and he laughed softly, letting his hand fall to the back of my neck. His fingers stroked my skin and I shivered.

'Zed, I'm not going to be your latest plaything.' I told him and he frowned.

'Plaything?'

'I've read the papers, I'm seen you on E-News. I'm not the next girl to have her heart broken by Zed Benedict.'

'So that's what you think? That I'm a player?' He looked annoyed. 'Sky, I know I've screwed up before, but when was the last time you saw something negative about me in the press? I'm trying to grow-up here. I don't want you as a plaything. I want you as my girlfriend.' He paused. 'My soulfinder.'

'Zed...'

'Sky, in case you forgot, _you_ kissed _me_. I know this isn't one-sided and I know you felt it too. When we kissed, it felt right, didn't it?' It did, but I wasn't about to admit it out loud. His mouth twitched at the corners and I realised he was picking at my thoughts again. 'Won't you just give me a shot?' His eyes softened. 'Please?'

'Zed I-'

He got down onto his knees in front of me. 'I'm on my hands and knees here, begging you for a shot. I've never done this before and if my brothers or Jake saw me, they'd rip me to shreds for this.'

'Let's go out here, no one's around.' A girl's voice was saying from the open doorway. Zed reacted quickly, grabbing my hand and pulling me around the corner of the building, pressing my body against the wall. My breath quickened. His face was so close to mine. My eyes looked down at his lips and then they locked on his eyes. He moved his face towards mine, closing his eyes as he kissed my lips. This kiss was different to the kiss we'd shared in the ballroom. It was so gentle and delicate, our lips barely touching, that it sent tingling sensations across my lips as he leaned against me, our bodies pressed together. He pulled away and sighed, taking my mask from my hand and gently tying it back around my head, before putting his back on.

'Let me take you on a date.' He whispered. 'One date and if you still hate me then I'll leave you alone.'

'I don't hate you.' I whispered back. 'You're just cocky and annoying.'

He gave me a lopsided smile. 'Is that a yes?'

'So who was your secret dance partner last night?' Zoe asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. We were sat in Starbucks with Tina, who had a bigger smile on her face than normal after her night with Nelson. The thought still grossed me out.

I tried to hide my blush behind my still-straight hair as a child dressed as Elsa skipped past, singing. 'No one.'

'Mmmhmm.' Tina didn't look convinced. 'Luke said this guy just grabbed you and started dancing with you and then you guys were making out.' Luke hadn't replied to my text that morning.

'You make me sound _awful._ ' I winced. 'It's not like I slept with him.'

'Nope, but you let your hair down for once.' Zoe smiled. 'I'm proud of you.'

 _Can't wait to see you later._ Zed's voice was in my head and I tried to hide my smile, but failed.

'What?' Tina eyeballed me.

'She's thinking about Mr Mysterious again.' Zoe winked and I blushed again. 'Is he coming to the Haunted Hayride tonight?'

'Maybe.' I replied, but my real answer was yes.

'Hmmm.' Tina looked thoughtful. 'Then I guess you'd better look gorgeous like you did last night. What are you wearing?'

'Jeans and a plaid shirt. It's going to be dark and probably pretty cold.' I said.

'That doesn't mean that you can't look smokin'.'

In the end, I'd opted for leather-style skinny jeans, my black boots and a grey off-shoulder jumper. Comfort and cool. Zoe and Tina had opted for mainly black attire, although I wondered if Tina was going to get cold in her black mini dress and over-knee-boots as we drove through the darkness towards Griffith Park. Tina parked in the grass field marked as the carpark and we passed through crowds of teenagers and adults in costume towards the entrance. Nelson, Luke, Yves and Zed were already stood there, waiting for us and Zed smiled at me in greeting, his eyes giving my outfit a once-over.

'Zed got us all VIP passes.' Yves said, excitedly. 'No queues for us!'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Nelson looked nervous and Tina walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Are you going to keep me safe?' She purred.

 _I think he's the first one out of that truck if he gets creeped out._ Zed said into my head. _If anything, she'll be looking after him._ I snorted and my friends looked my way, puzzled.

'Sorry, just thought of something funny that happened earlier.' I replied and Zed smirked at me. I resisted rolling my eyes at him. We walked into the attraction together, Luke at one side of me and Zed at the other, both of them shooting daggers at each other. Thankfully, we skipped the queue and more awkwardness, getting on the trailer at the back of the tractor first. I found myself sat between them and opposite Tina and Nelson, but that was fine. I just hoped Nelson wasn't about to puke because he looked a bit like it. The tractor roared to life and slowly moved along the dark track, past some woodland. I waited in anticipation for someone to jump out, but no one did. We turned a corner and there was an ice cream van with its lights on, two zombies walking in front of it.

'This isn't so bad.' Nelson said.

'Want an icecream?' The zombie said, leaning into the carriage. I laughed. This wasn't scary at all. What had all the fuss been about?

Someone screamed and I was sure it was Tina and Nelson. I turned my head and a zombie girl stood there, her head right by theirs as she sang a creepy nursey rhyme song.

'Oh my god.' Tina gasped as Zoe snorted with laughter. A guy walked alongside us with his intensines hanging out and Zoe stopped laughing and shuddered. She clearly was squeamish. We passed through a graveyard next and I sat, waiting for a character to appear but nothing happened. I relaxed and smiled. It was pretty fun watching my friends freak out. I turned my head to look at Luke and then I screamed, grabbing Zed tightly. An actor dressed as a zombie had leaned into the cart and put his head right next to mine. How long had he been there? My heart hammered in my chest as I dug my fingers into Zed's biceps.

'Shhhh.' He was whispering, reassuring me. 'It's okay.' Luke screamed from beside me but I didn't look to see why. I was too busy concentrating on slowing down my breaths. When I released Zed and looked up, I saw Tina watching me. She smiled, a knowing smile, and I wondered if she'd caught on and realised Zed had been my Mr Mysterious. The ride lastest for about another fifteen minutes, passing through caves, a creepy circus and more weird settings. Nelson definitely screamed the most, but Tina was close behind. The tractor pulled back up in the starting area and we piled off the tractor, Zed pausing to help me get down the huge step.

'So who's hungry?' Zed asked, cheerily.

'I'm pretty hungry.' I replied and he smiled at me. 'Anyone else?

'Yeah I could do with a hotdog.' Zoe nodded. 'I'll come with you, Zed.'

'It's okay, I'll go.' I replied. 'I'm not sure what I want to eat so I need to look at the menu. Anyone else?'

'No, go ahead.' Luke said, but his eyes narrowed at Zed, as if in warning. Zed and I walked towards the food trucks, past a merry-go-round made up of skeletal animals, but instead of going to the food trucks, he pulled me around the back of one and into the wooded area behind.

'Zed!' I gasped as he pulled me behind a tree. He didn't say anthing. Instead, he pressed his lips to mine and I smiled, pushing him against the tree. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me back, and he pulled me into him so that our bodies were pressed against each other. I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the muscles through his tight t-shirt. He pulled back and smiled at my almost-pout.

'You owe me a date.' He said, simply.

'You only asked me last night.' I replied as his thumbs stroked my jumper-covered hips. Part of me wanted to know what they felt like on my skin, but I knew that was rushing things. I moved back a step, putting some distance between us.

'Maybe I just want to have you to myself.' He murmured, making my knees feel weak. 'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Well Saturdays I usually study and then there's a Halloween party.'

'How about you forget studying and spend the day with me.' He slipped his thumbs through the loops of my trousers and pulled me back towards him.

I bit my lip. 'Won't everywhere be really busy? It's the weekend.'

'I know somewhere we can go that won't be busy.' He smiled. 'Just you and I.' He tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind my ear and his fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment, brushing it gently. 'What do you say?'

'Okay.' I gave him a small smile before his lips cut me off, kissing me again.

After we'd had some food, we enjoyed the rest of the attractions. Well, enjoyed perhaps was a strong word for Nelson, who nearly puked back up his hotdog. Then, at midnight, we headed home for the night, leaving behind the zombies and the chainsaws. I couldn't sleep as I laid in bed. I was nervous and maybe a little bit excited about the next day too, although the pit of my stomach still had me wondering if letting Zed Benedict take me on a date was a good idea. He was a player, or at least had been, and he was arrogant too. He needed knocking down a few pegs, but maybe I could do that. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Zed had sent me a text.

 _I'll pick you up at ten. Wear something comfortable including comfy shoes. x_

I bit back the smile as I climbed out of my bunk bed and onto the floor below. Tina groaned, rolling over. 'Why are you up before nine on a weekend? You're not even working today.'

'I'm going out.' I replied, slipping my feet into my fluffy slippers.

'Out where?' Zoe asked from behind me. She was sat on her laptop, flicking through photographs from the masquerade. 'Oh look, it's you and Mr Mysterious!' She turned her laptop around and showed me a picture of us dancing together, staring into each other's eyes. I blushed. 'Did you see him last night?'

'No.' I lied and Tina raised her eyebrows at me. I wondered if she knew the truth. 'But I'm going out with him today.' That was the truth at least.

'Oooh!' Zoe clapped her hands together. 'So you'll find out finally who prince charming is?' Or prince cocky.

'Yeah.' I replied. 'I guess I will.'

I dressed myself in my converse, a sundress and cardigan, deciding I'd embrace the warm California air. My hair fell over my shoulders in perfect curls today and my friends gave me the thumbs up as I left my room, heading out to the parking lot. A truck pulled into the parking lot as I reached it and the guy driving it waved. I realised that under his sunglasses was Zed. His million-dollar smile gleamed my way as I walked to the truck, climbing into the passenger seat beside him.

'Where's the ferrari?' I asked.

'I'm trying to be inconspicuous. Hence why I told Bob and Jack they weren't welcome today.' He replied with a crooked smile, reaching over to fasten my seatbelt for me. 'With any luck, people will just think I'm Jake with a truck like this.'

'Jake's truck has bailed you out plenty of times, need I remind you.'

'Oh I know.' He winced. 'Sorry you were there to witness one of those.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'Things are different now, right?'

He nodded. 'Right.' He pulled the truck away from the curb and left the UCLA carpark.

'So where are we going today?'

'It's a surprise.' He said with a smile. He changed gears and I couldn't help but look and his bicep and tattoo as he tensed his muscle. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers over it, but I wasn't sure that would be appropriate. 'You'll like it, though.' He added. 'Very scenic.'

'Is it the Hollywood sign?' I asked. 'Because I'm pretty sure it's always busy up there.'

'We're not staying in LA.' He replied, casually. 'Sit tight, we have a forty-five minute ride ahead of us.'

We passed through some parts of LA that I'd never heard off before finally passing through Pasadena. I wondered if we were going to grab lunch somewhere there, but Zed kept driving until he turned off down a dirt track marked _Eaton Canyon._ A cyclist passed us as he pulled into the nearly-empty car park and I glanced around looking for more people, but no one was around.

'So we're hiking, huh?' I asked.

'You like running so I thought you might like seeing somewhere more scenic.' He smiled. 'In the summer it's always really busy but hey, it's November so it's a little quieter.' He opened the truck door at the same time as me and we both got out, slamming our doors behind us. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulders, adjusting it so that the weight was balanced. 'Let me know if you want any water.' He looked a little nervous. 'I've got plenty.'

'Okay.' I smiled. 'Lead the way, _Barry.'_

He laughed, relaxing a little, as we walked towards the path. 'Have you watched any episodes since my premiere party?'

I blushed. 'I've been keeping up to date.' He smirked, cockily and I rolled my eyes. 'Only because I like _The Flash._ I have the comic books in my dorm.'

'Is that something you should admit?' He teased and I folded my arms across my chest. 'I'm sorry, but it's fun teasing you.'

'For you, maybe.' I pouted.

'I'll behave now. I promise.' He held out his hand for me and I hesitated before taking it.

'You'd better.'

The first scenic part of the route we came to was Eaton Falls. A waterfall appeared from within the rocks, cascading into the pool below. I gawped in awe at it. I'd not seen a waterfall quite like it before. It was beautiful. I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo as Zed pulled out a water bottle. He passed me it and I took a swig as he drank from his bottle.

'Am I doing okay so far?' He asked with a playful smile.

'Perhaps.' I replied. 'Would be better it was warmer weather though. We could have gone swimming.' I signalled to the clear water pool by our feet. The sunlight made the water sparkle. I looked over at Zed and saw him slipping off his Vans and socks. 'What are you doing?'

'Testing the water.' He replied, putting down his backpack. 'Just because it's not warm enough to swim, doesn't mean we can't go in.' He stepped into the water and let out a high-pitch noise which made me giggle.

'What was that?' I laughed and he smiled. 'Is it too cold?'

'It's not cold.' He said through clenched teeth and I laughed, slipping off my own shoes and socks.

I stepped into the water and squealed too, making him laugh. 'Yeah definitely not warm enough for swimming today.'

'That's too bad. I think I would have enjoyed seeing you in a bikini.' He pouted and I shoved him playfully, but he didn't lose his footing or move at all. He was rock solid. He smiled and then caught me off guard by picking me up.

'Put me down!' I squealed and Zed held me above the water.

'Really? Put you down?'

'You wouldn't.' I said as it dawned on me what he was signalling to do.

'You're right.' He smiled. 'I wouldn't.' Instead he pressed his lips to mine as he held me like I was weightless. I relaxed into the kiss and then he pulled away, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. 'Much better.' He placed me back in the water and I squealed at the coldness surrounding my feet. 'Shall we get dried off and have some food?'

Zed had brought a picnic for us. Sandwiches, crisps, fruit and cake was in his bag, waiting to be eaten. We perched on the rocks in the November sunshine, enjoying the feast as we spoke about our families and our friends.

'It's crazy having so many brothers.' Zed said to me. 'I don't know how my mom coped, you know? I know she'd love to have a girl to keep her company.'

'Do you miss them?' I asked.

'Yeah, although I still get to see them. El Portal is only five hours drive away.' He shrugged. 'And with Yves down here too, they do come and visit us.'

'I don't know how I'd be having Sally and Simon so far away.' I told him. 'It's hard enough living away from them when they've given up so much to make my life better.'

He gave a small smile. 'I can't begin to imagine how hard things must have been for you.'

I took my hand away and looked at the waterfall. 'I don't like to think about it. There's lots I can't remember anyway.' We were quiet for a moment. 'This soulfinder thing you keep talking about. Is it real?'

He gave a shy nod. 'You really have no idea, do you?' I shook my head and he looked nervous. 'So you and I, we're something called a savant.'

'A savant?' I repeated with a frown.

'Humans who are born with special and paranormal abilities.' He explained. 'So like, being able to sense danger or read someone's mind or see the future.'

'It sounds a bit X-Men to me.' I wrinkled my nose. He was bound to be joking, wasn't he?

'I'm not joking.' He replied and I narrowed my eyes. 'Sorry, you asked me not to do that, but I guess I just proved my point. You can I, as savants, can communicate using telepathy. Do you have any abilities or anything you can't explain?'

'I don't think so.' I frowned and when I looked back at him, I saw a blue and pink aura dancing around him. 'Unless it's possible to see colours around people?'

'See colours...' He looked thoughtful. 'Perhaps you can see emotions?' He tried. 'Which colours do you see when you are looking at me?'

'Blue and pink.'

'Well I'm relaxed, maybe that's your blue.' He suggested. 'Do you often seen these colours?'

'Just randomly.' I shrugged. 'I just thought I was hallucinating.'

'You're not.' He laughed softly. 'That's part of being a savant. I can see the future and I can sense danger.'

'See the future?' I widened my eyes. 'So did you know I was going to kiss you at the ball?'

'No... my ability isn't _that_ good.'

'So where do soulfinders fit into all of this?' I stretched my legs out in front of me and wiggled my toes, willing them to dry.

'A soulfinder is a savant's partner for life. You're concieved at the same time and each have half of the power.'

'So like a soulmate? Isn't that kind of crazy? That all these savants have another half out there that they're destined to be with? And then they live happily ever after?'

'Think about it, though. There are millions of the people in the world. The chances of meeting your other half are tiny. None of my brothers have met their soulfinder. Most of us are doomed to knowing there's something better out there but we can't discover it.' He gave a shy smile. 'It's not all perfect, though. There are people out there that use their abilities to hurt people. My family help to track them down.'

'This is all kind of ironic really, isn't it?' I said as a rock in front of us lifted by itself and landed in the water. Zed smiled his cocky smile.

'Why?'

'Well, you play _The Flash_ and you have your own superpowers. It's just a shame that you can't move super fast.'

We didn't head back from Pasadena too late because there was a Halloween party at Tina and Zoe's sorority house that evening and I had promised them that I would meet them there on time. Zed couldn't have hung about either; he was due on a television show early that evening. The girls had headed off early to get ready, as the sorority girls had a theme to stick to, so I got ready alone, the events of the day playing back through my mind. I was still wary of Zed but I supposed I had every right to be. He had a reputation in the press and I'd seen him in a pretty bad state before, after far too much drink. Who was to say that he really had changed? And all of this savant business made sense I supposed, but what did it really mean? I looked at my perfume bottle and squinted at it. It moved.

'Sweet baby Jesus.' I whispered in shock. I looked in the mirror at my costume, the supergirl one I'd worn to Comic Con in London with Sierra almost a year ago. Just like supergirl, I had powers and that was terrifying. I looked at my reflection. I was still the short girl with big, blue Bambi eyes and long almost-white blonde hair. But even in the costume I'd worn before, with its short dress with red skirt and blue long-sleeved logo top, the red cape and the red over-the-knee boots, I still felt a million miles away from the Sky Bright who had lived in England with her adoptive parents, the Sky Bright who shied away from everyone and kept to herself. Somehow I'd already stopped that, just by singing with Zed Benedict. People knew who I was and looked my way on campus instead of just blanking me. And now I had superpowers too?

There was a knock on the door, singalling Luke's arrival. At least to Luke I was just Sky and I was thankful for that. He was quickly becoming a close friend of mine. I opened the door and he stood there dressed as Green Arrow in deep green skinny jeans, black combat boots, a deep green hoodie and mask, black fingerless gloves and of course a bow and some arrows on his back. He smiled at me and nodded. 'Supergirl.'

'Green Arrow.' I nodded back, holding in a laugh.

'Now steady on the drink tonight.' He said as I closed the door and locked it behind me. 'We don't want a repeat of Anaheim.'

I cringed. 'I don't think that's going to happen. In fact, I might not drink at all.'

'I'm with you on that.' He smiled an encouraging smile and held out his arm for me. 'Shall we?'


	10. I am who I am

It was easy to find Zoe's sorority house. It was next to Tina's, which we'd been to before, except it was a lot bigger and the letters on top of the house were wrapped with fairylights, illuminating them. Unlike some of the other parties we'd been to, everyone seemed to be inside and there were some hired security guards you had to get past to get in. As we entered, someone was grabbed by their costume and hauled outside before they were sick all over the lawn. I shuddered.

'Yeah I'm thinking drinking is a bad call.' I told Luke and he nodded.

'Couldn't agree more.' He held his hand out for me. 'Shall we go find some soda?' I nodded and let him lead me through a crowd of zombies and into the kitchen.

'Sky!' Zoe appeared in a scoop-back catsuit, which showed off her perfect figure. Her sorority had come as cats and it was clear that any type of cat was okay as they all wore catsuits, but some were tiger-print, leopard print, black and so on. Zoe reminded me of catwoman and she posed, putting her hand on her hip. 'Whatcha think?'

'You look great.' I told her as she pulled me into a hug.

'And so do you. I suppose being a geek pays off?' She teased, eyeing up my costume. She looked over my shoulder. 'Alright Luke?'

'Shhh.' He glanced around. 'I'm keeping my identity secret.'

'Okay.' Zoe tapped her nose. 'Tina!' She called out and our friend appeared in her Little Mermaid costume. Her sorority had come as Disney Princesses and Tina had benefitted from being the only red head.

'Wow, my girls are all grown-up!' She cooed, pulling us both into suffocating hugs. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol.

'You're drunk.' I told her.

'A little.' She grinned. 'No biggie, it's a party.'

'Just be careful.'

'Oh come on Sky, we're here to have fun!' She stumbled in her heels, towering over me more than normal, and I grabbed her.

'Maybe have some water?' Luke suggested and Tina frowned.

'God, it's the party police!' She stormed off and I sighed as Zoe went after her. Luke handed me a glass of lemonade and I took it gratefully.

'Well taking Tina home later could be fun.' I told him as we leaned against the kitchen counter.

'Don't worry, I'll carry her if I have to.' He replied. 'So I heard you went on a date earlier?' I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. 'I ran into Zoe in the cafeteria.'

I blushed and nodded. 'Yeah I guess I did.'

'You guess? Was it not a totally mind-blowing date?' He was teasing me and I rolled my eyes.

'Sure it was good. We went for a walk and picnic, which was nice.'

'Who's the lucky guy?' His smile was gone and it worried me. I paused for a moment, unsure whether or not I should tell him. Both Zed and I hadn't told anyone we were hanging out earlier and we were pretty sure people hadn't worked out it was us kissing at the masquerade ball either. Luke sensed my hesitation and sighed. 'Was it Mr Prince Charming from the ball?'

'I'm not sure you can call him Prince Charming.' A smile played on my lips.

'Be careful Sky, won't you?' Luke's eyes were serious as they looked into mine. 'I don't want anyone treating you badly.'

'I'm sure that won't happen.' I replied. 'And besides, if it did I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.' I placed my hands on my hips and he nodded.

'I'm sure you are, supergirl. Now come on, let's go and dance.'

The party became busier as the night continued and girls danced around, some in their slutty costumes like in Mean Girls, and others in their makeshift costumes they'd thrown together at the last minute, as guys moved around on the hunt for their prey. It made me laugh. I might have been in Los Angeles, a city known for those seeking fame and fortune, but it was just like being at a party back home. Granted, Sierra and I had only been invited to one house party at home, but it had been filled with guys and girls dancing and making out whilst friends sang along to cheesey music and performed their own dance routines.

'Hey sexy supergirl.' I looked to my right to see a drunken zombie grinning down at me. His hair and eyes were as dark as the night and I couldn't help thinking that he'd have made an excellent dracula. Zoe danced on my left with some guy from a frat as Tina and Nelson made out a few feet away from me. I was on my own for this one.

'Uhm hi.' I replied, smoothing down the skirt of my dress, which suddenly felt a little too short.

'Wanna fly away together?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

'Isn't that supposed to be my line?'

'It can be if you want it to baby.' He reached out for my waist and I took a step back as my heart started to thud in my chest. It was just like Anaheim, except this time I was sober. 'Why don't we go upstairs and talk?'

'Leave supergirl alone.' Luke was back and his eyes were narrowed beneath his mask.

'Green Arrow, of course.' The zombie muttered, looking irritated.

'Get out of here and tell your friends there's a hunter on the streets.'

The zombie's eyes widened as I bit back a giggle at the Green Arrow reference. Then, the jerk was gone as Luke snaked his arm protectively around my waist.

'You know, I could handle it.' I told him, turning to face him.

'I know.' He smiled. 'But I really wanted to use that line and it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up.' I rolled my eyes as he grinned cheekily at me. 'Shall we dance?'

I hesitated for a moment, but I realised a dance with a friend meant nothing so I nodded. Luke grabbed my hands and spun me around in time to the music, making me laugh. He was a little out of time, perhaps dancing wasn't a strength of his. We danced together for a few songs, keeping the distance between us, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, coming face-to-face with _The Flash._ He smiled a cocky, lopsided grin and his deep blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at me from behind his mask. It was clearly Zed, stood there in his deep red costume from the show.

'The Flash, of course.' Luke's voice sounded irritated.

'Green Arrow, we meet again.' Zed smirked and Luke narrowed his eyes.

'Really, Zed, wearing your show's costume to a Halloween party? Could you be any more obvious?'

'I don't know, I've had quite a few compliments about how good my cosplay is since I've arrived and one girl even said I'd never look as good in this outfit as Zed Benedict.' He looked overly pleased with himself and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'Can I get you a drink, Supergirl?' He looked down at me, his eyes wandering over my body and making me blush.

'I'm not drinking.' I replied and he nodded without another comment.

'I'll be right back.' He said, disappearing into the crowd as he attempted to walk towards the kitchen.

'It's Zed, isn't it?' Luke's irritated voice came from behind me and almost startled me. 'Zed's the guy from the ball and the guy you went on a date with.'

'The girls don't know.' I told him, my eyes pleading for silence.

'Zed's not a nice guy, Sky.' He frowned. 'He's not the type to have girlfriends and settle down.'

'What if this time it's different?'

'He'll never change.' His voice was like a growl. 'He hurts people Sky, it's just what he does.'

'Why do you dislike him so much?'

Zed appeared back by my side and I blinked as he and Luke looked at each other with narrowed eyes, their eyes burning with anger and challenge. I tensed.

 _Zed, please don't._

He unclenched his fists and relaxed beside me, breaking eye contact with Luke. Luke looked at me, sadly, and then walked off, leaving me with Zed.

'What is it about you two?' I asked Zed, turning to face him as he sipped a beer. His eyes met mine as he glanced down at me.

'Just some bad blood from the past.' Zed shrugged. 'It's nothing worth worrying about.' He gave me a lopsided smile. 'You make a great Supergirl by the way. Maybe I'll ask the network to hire you when Supergirl joins the cast next season.'

'Oh acting isn't my forte at all.' I replied, wrinkling my nose. 'I just had this costume lying about from Comicon last year.'

'Yeah, I just had this costume lying about too.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes as he pulled me towards him, his hand placed on the small of my back. He placed down his beer bottle on a side table and wrapped his other arm around my waist as his eyes met mine. 'Wanna dance?'

'I get a choice this time?' I raised my eyebrows and he smiled slyly as I placed my hands onto his shoulder.

'I'm taking that as a yes.' He pulled me in closer so that my body was pressed against his and we moved in time to the music, moving quickly from side-to-side.

'Weren't you meant to be at some tv interview?'

'I went and then I came here.' He replied with a shrug. 'Couldn't leave you dancing with Green Arrow all night when you could've danced with The Flash.' He grinned his signature smile, the one that made girls swoon.

'Not that you're cocky or anything.'

He bent down and pressed his lips against mine in an eager kiss, a kiss which sent shocks all over my body and made my knees weak. His hand caressed my cheek as he held me in place, his lips moving against mine hungrily.

'Skyyyy!' A drunk Tina stumbled into my side and Zed caught me before I lost balance. She looked up at Zed and squinted. 'The Flash? Barry Allen?' Zed saluted and she grinned. 'Oh my god Sky, you're making out with _The Flash_! I told you that you had a thing for Zed Benedict. Now you're kissing dudes dressed like him!' Zed sniggered beside me and I elbowed him in the ribs.

'Sky, I think we need to take Tina home.' Zoe said, appearing at my side.

'Where are Nelson and Luke?'

'God only knows.' She shrugged. 'I've tried calling them but no response.' She looked up at Zed beside me. 'Maybe Barry can take us home.' I smiled at her use of The Flash's real name, but I knew she'd only been watching it because Zed was in it. She wasn't into comics, just cute-looking guys.

'Sure.' Zed smiled and Zoe tilted her head, as if trying to work something out. She shrugged and grabbed Tina, ushering her to the door. Zed and I followed, his hand guiding my back through the crowd and out into the street. Other than the booming music, the street was quiet and empty as we walked down onto the pavement, heading back towards campus. 'Damn I forgot how hot this costume makes me feel.'

'Zed?' Zoe said it first and Tina's head shot up. Busted. Zed sighed and pulled the mask off of his head, revealing his stupidly-good-looking face and messy brunette hair. He ran his hand through his hair, making it more scruffy.

'I knew something was going on between you two.' Tina said, her eyes flicking between us as we walked along the street.

'No one could have a costume _that_ good.' Zoe said and Zed smirked.

'There was definitely something going on the other night at the hayride too.' Tina slurred. She staggered and Zoe caught her.

'Damn it Tina, why did you have to wear heels?'

'The whole sorority wore heels.' She said, defending herself. 'No idea how you're going to get those boots off Sky.'

I glanced down at the tight, red boots, the ones that had now stuck to my skin thanks to sweat. 'No idea.'

 _I can help._ Zed's voice was flirtacious and I looked over at him, seeing that his smile was too.

 _You wish._ His smile widened. _Sorry you don't have any hot costars to help get you out of your costume tonight. I bet that's nicely stuck too._ It had to be. You could see all of his muscles from the tightness of his costume. I swallowed.

 _You're welcome to help me take this off. Then you'd see these muscles for real._

I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. My cheeks blushed. I needed to learn to control my thoughts better.

'So are you guys like an item now?' Zoe asked as we walked onto campus. We walked across the courtyard which had been filled with paparazzi and reporters looking for me just a few weeks previously. Zed squeezed my waist and I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

'If Sky puts up with me then sure.' Zed said, casually. 'I don't know if I impressed her enough on today's date to get another one.'

Both of my friends turned to face me, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. They would have said yes or asked him on another date straight away if they'd been single. That much about them I knew from two months of living together.

'Yeah, another date would be fine.' I replied and he looked offended.

' _Fine_?'

'Come on, your ego doesn't need any more inflation.' I said, poking him in the chest. 'That's what your fans are for.' He pouted. 'Goodnight Zed.'

 _No goodnight kiss?_ He sounded surprised.

I smiled and closed the door to the dorms. _Unfortunately you're not irresistable._

'So when were you going to tell us you were dating _Zed Benedict?'_ Zoe turned on me as soon as our bedroom door was closed.

'Would you keep it down?!' I hissed. 'I don't exactly want it broadcasted across campus!'

'Sky, you're dating a _movie star._ It's going to get broadcasted across the world.'

My stomach churned and my head spun. I hadn't thought about that part. 'Well it's going to be secret for as long as it can be.'

'He can't just wear a mask every time you hang out and the chances are someone will recognise him.'

'We got by today okay.'

'So you're just going to chill in National Parks? Winter is coming and it won't be as warm.' Zoe said, sternly, and Tina snorted. We both looked at her.

'Winter is coming.' She giggled. 'Alright Ned Stark.'

'Be quiet.' I told her. 'It didn't work out so well for Ned, did it?' She swallowed and I turned back to Zoe. 'I'm sure everything will be fine.'

'Sky, Zed's a player. He's good to have fun with but not a relationship.' Zoe sighed. 'Be careful, okay?'

I nodded. 'Don't worry, I will be.'

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Between studying and rehearsals for Sweet Harmony, I was kept pretty busy. My free time was spent hanging out with Sally and Simon or the girls, or walking in national parks with Zed, away from the prying eyes of the public and press. Soon the short Thanksgiving break was upon us. Zoe and Tina headed home for the holiday after classes ended on the Tuesday and I packed up my belongings, heading back to Sally and Simon's house.

'Hey sweetie!' Sally called out as I closed the front door behind me. I dragged my mini suitcase into my bedroom and laid it down next to the bed. 'How was your day?' She appeared in my doorway with her usual smile on her face. She wore paint-covered overalls, her hair in a messy bun and paint somehow on the end of her nose. It was clear that she'd been working out in the garage.

'It was okay.' I replied. I opened my case and started unpacking my belongings, hanging them in my wardrobe.

'Is this new?' Sally pulled out the little black dress Tina and Zoe had convinced me to buy a few weekends ago, incase Zed decided to take me out somewhere nice. I doubted that would happen.

'Uhm yeah.' I nodded.

'It's nice.' She smiled. 'Not the thing I'm used to seeing you wearing though.'

'Zoe and Tina picked it out.' I replied. 'Don't worry, I'd still much rather wear converses than heels though.' I signalled to the UCLA Bruins baseball-style top I was wearing and the blue converses on my feet. 'Where's Simon?'

'He had to pick up a delivery after work.' She replied. 'He'll be back any moment. Tea?'

'Absolutely.' I kicked off my shoes and followed Sally into the living room. I loved a good cup of tea. It was one of the things I missed most about England. She clicked the kettle on as I sank down into the sofa, resting my feet on the coffee table. Sally turned on the television and my eyes widened at the Entertainment News as a poster promoting _The Flash_ filled the screen.

' _Winter Comic Con heads to Los Angeles this weekend, with the event running from Friday to Sunday. The cast of The Flash are set to make an appearance, but organisers are not sure that party boy Zed Benedict will be in attendance. He is currently studying at UCLA.'_

'He's in your class at college, isn't he?' Sally said, breaking me from my Zed trance. I flicked my eyes away from the screen, where they showed a picture of Zed smiling cockily, but sexily, and I looked over at my adoptive mother.

'Yeah he is.' I nodded.

'He seems pretty cocky.'

'Oh he is.' I had to agree with that. A small smile played on my lips. 'But he's alright, I suppose.'

'Honey I'm home!' Simon called our dramatically and I giggled with Sally as she poured the boiling water into the tea cups. Simon appeared in the doorway and then I squealed with excitement at the sight of my best friend.

'Sierra!' I tackled her to the ground, surprising us both and we both laughed as I knocked the air from her lungs.

'Hi Sky.' She croaked with a grin.

'What are you doing here?'

'My best friend moved to LA. I couldn't not come and visit.' She smiled as I pulled her up to her feet again. She brushed down her clothes and fiddled with her freshly-dyed long brunette hair. With her thick-rimmed glasses, white blouse and black jeans, she looked like a sexy librarian.

'But what about uni?'

'We have a study week.' She smiled. 'I fly home next Tuesday so I'll only miss one class.'

I pulled her into a hug again. 'I am so glad you're here!'

'So spill.' She said once Sally and Simon had gone to bed and we'd retired to my bedroom with some Audrey Hepburn movies to keep us company. Roman Holiday filled my television screen in the background as I fiddled with my pyjama top hem.

'Spill what?'

'Don't play dumb with me.' My best friend squinted at me. 'Last time we spoke, you'd been on a date with Zed. Anything else happened?'

'Only a few walks along canyons and in parks.' I shrugged. 'We're trying to keep out of the limelight.'

'We or you?' I blushed and she sighed. 'Sky, it's Zed Benedict. Why would you want to hide that from the world? Girls will be crazy jealous and everyone will know who you are.'

'Exactly.' I wrinkled my nose. 'I'd rather people didn't know who I was. So whilst planning to come over, did you find anything you fancied doing?'

'I thought tomorrow night we'd go out for drinks.' I raised my eyebrows. 'What? You have fake ID right?' I sighed and nodded. 'And I have tickets for us for Comic Con on Friday.'

I widened my eyes. 'Comic Con? Really?'

'Yeah, it's got to be even better in LA than London.' She beamed. 'I've even sorted out a cosplay outfit for us both.' She pulled a dress bag from on top of her suitcase and placed it on the bed. This was one of the reasons why I loved Sierra. She was studying fashion at university and she was great and making clothes. She unzipped the dress bag and pulled out two costumes. The first was clearly hers because it was too tall for me; a Margaery Tyrell cut out side blue dress, her signature gold rose in the centre of the belt. Then she pulled out the costume I knew was for me; the light silvery grey dress Daenerys had worn for her wedding in the first season of Game of Thrones. It was perfect and so beautiful.

The following night, as planned, we set out into the city. I decided to take Sierra to a celebrity spotting place, as we'd spent the day doing touristy things around the city and we'd glammed ourselves up for a night on the town. I'd worn my new black dress and heels, Sierra also wearing black, and together we definitely looked older, especially with our hair up in fancy updos. We weren't even asked for ID on our way into the rooftop bar, which overlooked the city.

'Wow.' Sierra gasped, looking around. 'This place is great. Do you always come here?'

'I've never been here.' I admitted. 'We usually end up in some dive bar near campus, but I figured it was a special occasion.' I looked around at the groups of friends and couples milling out, some in their best formal clothes. It was lucky we'd dressed up. Sierra ordered us two mojitos as I found us a seat by the glass walls which overlooked the city. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of the Ted Baker clutch bag I'd borrowed from Sally.

 _Want to hang out? Z x_

I smiled as I replied. _Sorry, Sierra is here and we're painting the town red x_

 _Sierra as in your best friend from England?x_

 _Yep, she surprised me! So cool x_

 _Have a nice night x_

I looked around, raising my eyebrows when I spotted a girl I recognised from a recent Victoria's Secret campaign. Of course Zed wouldn't want to come out. Then he'd be seen with me and he definitely didn't want that. I was just a normal girl. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't sexy and I didn't have legs to die for. I was a bit nerdy and I preferred wearing baggy clothes to tight-fitting mini dresses. I was no supermodel and those were the type Zed was usually snapped with.

'You're so lucky you live here.' Sierra said as she returned with our drinks. Her eyes scanned the night horizon and she smiled as she placed our mojitos on the table between us. She sank into her leather chair and stretched her legs out. 'LA is just as I imagined it would be.'

'Muggy and filled with tall buildings?'

'Glamorous.' She corrected with a wink. 'Hey, isn't that Nick Jonas?' I looked in the direction she was gawping and realised that yes, it was. Then I spotted Luke next to him in his stone-coloured chinos and a rolled-up sleeve white shirt. His face moved to the side and he spotted me, beaming at me across the terrace. He said something to Nick and then headed over to us.

'Sky, hey.' He pulled me into a hug and Sierra watched the exchange. 'I don't usually see you up here.'

'I thought I'd see how the famous live.' I winked and he rolled his eyes at me playfully. He turned to Sierra, who was fiddling with her hair like she always did when she was nervous. 'Luke, this is my best friend from back home, Sierra. Sierra, this is Luke-'

'Spearson.' She finished as he shook her hand. 'I love your covers on Youtube.'

'Thanks.' He said, shyly, his modesty shining through. 'That means a lot.'

Sierra turned to face me and I looked over at Luke. 'You should totally come and join us.'

'I'll ask Nick.' He smiled, excusing himself.

'You're even speaking like an American.' Sierra said as she watched Luke's exchange with Nick. 'Do you think he'll actually come over here?'

I smiled a playful smile as, sure enough, Luke returned to us with Nick Jonas. 'Looks likely.'

Sierra was still gushing about our evening with Nick Jonas the following day as we tucked into our roast dinner. It wasn't the same as thanksgiving dinner, no, but it was still delicious and we didn't need to have a big family meal. All of our family were back in England, a whole world away from our lifestyle in Los Angeles. As Simon headed off to his 'den' to watch the big games on, Sierra and I sank into the living room sofa as we watched rubbish reality television. The entertainment news started up and I reached for the remote controller but Sierra, forever the celebrity gossip machine, stopped me.

' _Justin Bieber has pulled out of next week's tour dates...'_

I rolled my eyes. 'Why do you watch this rubbish?' I asked as they went on to talk about Justin's broken leg.

'Because then I know what's going on in the world.'

'There are more important things going on than Bieber's broken leg.'

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. 'Like our evening with Nick Jonas?' She said through a mouthful.

'Be thankful you didn't do _that_ last night.' I said. 'You'd have sent him running back to Hollywood hills.'

'I think I acted pretty cool about the whole thing.'

'You did.' I nodded. 'I'll give you that.'

 _'Meanwhile Zed Benedict was spotted having dinner with model Rebecca Rimes last night and the two were then spotted enjoying drinks together in town before leaving in a car together.'_

I choked on my popcorn and Sierra whacked my back. 'Oh god!' She gasped, walloping me as hard as she could.

' _A close source said that the two have dating for almost a month.'_

I gasped for air. 'What the f-'

'Sky!' Sally scolded from across the room. I'd not even known she was there. I blushed. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' I croaked. 'My popcorn just went down the wrong way.' I reached for my water and sipped at it. Sally eyeballed me before walking off into the next room.

'I'm sure they're just friends.' Sierra said, but her voice was squeaking like it usually did when she wasn't being completely honest. 'I bet it means nothing.'

I didn't say a word. Instead, I spent the rest of the thanksgiving evening staring blankly at the screen and wondering why on earth I had given Zed a chance when I knew that he was trouble.

Sierra and I got up pretty early the next day to sort our costumes out for Comic Con. We did each other's make-up, following the Youtube tutorials for other cosplayers until we pretty much looked like the characters. With my braided white-blonde hair, I really did ressemble Daenerys, just without the purple eyes. My dress was fitted in places, showing off my curved figure, but I didn't feel uncomfortable in it. I felt like I was dressed perfectly for the part.

Simon dropped us off at Comic Con as soon as we were ready and we didn't hesitate to join the queue of cosplayers heading inside. A few turned our way and nodded at us, a sign of appreciation that we too had dressed up. Inside, people in geeky attire, costumes and some people that had just thrown on their usual everyday attire, milled about between the stalls selling merchandise from comics, television shows and films. Signposts led the way to the talk areas and meet and greet zones.

'Khaleesi, Margaery, can I please take your picture?' A geeky-looking guy with thick-lensed glasses appeared in front of us, an expensive-looking camera around his neck.

'Sure.' Sierra smiled, posing as Margaery Tyrell would, with a crooked smile. I posed too, holding my dragon egg that Sally had been up making most of the night.

The guy snapped away and smiled. 'Thank you.' And then he was gone.

'Oh I've missed comic con!' Sierra said dramatically, linking arms with me and leading the way through the crowds. We reached the meet and greet area and we both squinted to read the names of some of the actors and actresses in attendence as we walked along past the busy booths, where autographs were being signed. 'Oh look Ser Jorah!' She beamed. 'Now you have to get a photo with him later.'

I laughed. 'As long as he does not have greyscale.'

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. 'You're such a nerd. What am I going to do without you when the next series of Game of Thrones comes out?'

'Miss me terribly.' I stuck out my tongue and she laughed as someone else approached us with a camera.

'Can I have a picture please ladies?'

'Sure.' I shrugged. The girl snapped some pictures and then squinted at me.

'Have I seen you at this event before? You look awfully familiar.'

I swallowed. Had she seen my Disneyland video the previous month? Of course she probably had. Most of the world had. 'No this is my first comic con.'

'Well great cosplay.' She smiled and headed back off through the crowd.

'Thank god.' I sighed as we continued to walk past the special guests.

'No.' Sierra gasped and I turned to see what she was looking at as she paused in front of me. Zed sat at a table, a long queue of fans in front of him and his _The Flash_ costume hung up behind him. I hated that he looked sexy as hell in a tight black v-neck t-shirt, his muscles showing through it. His brunette hair was ruffled and I hated that I wanted to run my fingers through it. I swallowed. 'Are you okay?' Sierra asked and I nodded, my mouth feeling dry.

'Why does he have to look bloody hot?' I whispered and she smiled a playful smile.

'I don't know, but you're right.' She nodded, appreciatively. 'We should queue to meet him.'

I widened my eyes.'What? Why?'

'To freak him out. To make him panic. To show him what a gorgeous Khaleesi you are.' Her smile was wicked.

'I can't.'

'Too late.' She pulled me into the queue and I steadied myself. The fact that it was a fifteen minute wait only made things worse.


	11. Crash down like an avalanche

My heart thudded in my chest and my stomach churned. Zed and I hadn't spoken and if we were going to speak to each other, I didn't want it to be with an audience. The queue consisted of a few cosplayers, most of which were female and were in skimpy costumes. Those who weren't dressed up wore tight-fitting clothing and heels, not your usual attire for a Comic Con. It was clear that some were only here to see Zed Benedict, the heartthrob. I winced when I realised I'd become one of those girls. One of the ones to swoon over Zed, one of the ones dying to kiss him because his kisses were so contagious and so much like a drug to me. I'd promised myself I wasn't going to let that happen.

'Next.' I looked up at the security guard who was staring down at Sierra and I. Had fifteen minutes passed so quickly?

'Do we have to?' I said to Sierra, my eyes pleading with hers. She winked at me, aware of how uncomfortable I was but obviously not fazed. She linked arms with me and we walked forwards, greeting Zed's costars I recognised from television and from his premiere party. They smiled and posed for photos as we were hurried along the line by the security guards. Then we reached Zed. He sat there looking gorgeous, as always, with his messy brunette hair, deep blue eyes and his muscles showing through his tight-fitting black v-neck t-shirt. I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry. I looked at his lips, the lips I craved to kiss and they turned upwards in a cocky smile as we approached.

'Khaleesi, Queen Margaery.' He nodded, referring to our costumes. I fiddled with the Dragon's egg in my hand that Sierra had made me bring as a prop. 'Autographs and pictures, yes?' I blinked at the casualness of his voice. Was he pretending that he didn't know me? He signed two pictures and handed them over to us. 'Who is having a picture with me first?'

Sierra narrowed her eyes now as he looked between the two of us, not a flicker of recognition on his face. I felt sick.

'Zed, baby, are we going for dinner after this?' His co-star, Abigail, spoke up from the left. She fluttered her long eyelashes and smiled her perfect smile with her perfect Hollywood teeth.

'Sure.' He grinned across at her and gave her a flirtacious wink. 'Where are we going?'

Sierra's jaw dropped in disbelief and she muttered something under her breath, although I didn't catch what.

'Sorry, you wanted a photo?' Zed turned back to us but Sierra shook her head.

'We didn't come for photos with assholes.' She took my hand and pulled me away, past an irritated-looking security guard and through the crowds of those hoping to get a glimpse of the cast without queuing for a picture. She pulled me into the nearest girl's bathroom and turned to face me. 'Are you okay?' I nodded, mutely, and she sighed. 'Stupid question, of course you're not.' She frowned again. 'Eurgh what an absolute jerk. Let's head back to yours and dig out some movies.'

'Okay.' I nodded. 'But first I want to have my photo taken on the Iron Throne. Once in a lifetime opportunity right there.'

We spent the rest of the day watching episode after episode of The Gilmore Girls on Netflix, with the programme asking us every few hours if we were still watching and I couldn't help but laugh at the software either telling us we were watching too much television or checking we were still alive. Saturday morning we were woken up by the constant ringing and buzzing of my phone. I groaned as I felt my bedside table, trying to find the location of my mobile.

'I sure hope that isn't Zed.' Sierra mumbled from under her pillow. She rolled over in the sofa bed, trying to drown out the sound. My heart sank. What if it was? What was I going to do?

'Hello?' I managed to squeak out, answering the phone but keeping my eyes closed. I wasn't ready to face the day yet.

'Sky, sorry did I wake you?' Luke spoke from the other end of the line and I released a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

'Yeah, but it's okay.' I yawned, opening my eyes and sitting up. I squinted at the alarm clock. It was 8am. I groaned inwardly. 'What's up?'

'What are you and Sierra doing today?'

'I don't know yet.'

'Not hitting day two of Comic Con?'

I wrinkled my nose. 'Definitely not.'

'Well Nick wondered if you girls wanted to come to his concert later.'

'Nick Jonas?' I asked and Sierra removed the pillow from her face, looking at me with wide eyes.

'Yeah.' I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line. 'I'm supporting him at his LA show later and there's an after party at Nick's place after. Nothing huge, but it'll be fun.'

'And he wants to know if we want to go to his concert?'

'And after-party.'

'OHMYGOD!' Sierra squealed and I launched a pillow at her in an attempt to keep her quiet.

'Well it sounds like fun.' I said, casually, the complete opposite to my best friend, who was still freaking out in the corner of my bedroom.

'Great!' He paused. 'Well if you swing by this afternoon for soundcheck and make sure you bring a nice dress for the after party. I'll let you girls have my dressing room after the show so you can get ready.'

'Sure.' I nodded.

'I'll pick you up about 2?'

'Okay Luke, great, see you then.' I hung up and turned to my friend, who was waiting with an excited smile on her face. 'Well that's our plans for today sorted then.'

Sierra was bouncing off the walls as we ate lunch after finally getting dressed in our concert outfits. I'd opted for my favourite outfit, consisting of black-highwaisted jeans, white lace bralet and pink kimono, and Sierra had chosen a grey crop top with black high-waisted shorts and boots. Sally sat down with us, flicking on the television.

' _And Zed Benedict was spotted dining and drinking with costar Abigail Jennings last night. The two have been snapped spending time together a lot recently, causing speculation that they are off-screen love interests and-'_

Sierra changed the channel and Sally raised her eyebrows. 'I thought you girls liked the entertainment news.'

'It's old news.' Sierra replied. 'Gets dull after a while.'

Sally's eyes flicked to the screen. 'And you'd rather watch cooking shows?'

'It might teach me a new recipe to try when I get back to university.'

I smiled at my best friend, who always knew how to lie and stick up for me. Sally didn't bat an eyelid. She was used to our weirdness. 'So you girls are off to a concert tonight. That'll be fun.'

'We'll be back late.' I told her. 'There's a party too but Luke said he'll drop us back after.'

'He's not drinking?' Simon appeared in the doorway, the concerned father expression on his face.

'Well if he does his car will drop us back.'

'His car?'

'Luke is Emilia Spearson's son.' Sally reminded him and he nodded. 'It's so weird you having these famous friends Sky.'

'They're just normal people.' I shrugged.

'Normal people in the spotlight. You hate the spotlight.'

'I don't need to be in it.'

The concert that night was being held at a huge sports arena in town with enough room for eighteen thousand Nick Jonas fans. As we drove towards the venue, with the huge tour poster outside, I couldn't help but join in with Sierra's excited squeals. As a kid, I'd loved listening to the Jonas Brothers and I'd always dreamed of seeing them in concert. Seeing one third of them perform was probably the next best thing. It was weird thinking we'd hung out with Nick and Luke just a few days before hand, joking around like old friends. Now his huge poster stared down at us as we drove towards the backstage car park. We reached a security booth and Luke slowed his car down until it stopped.

'ID please.' The security guard said. Luke pulled out 3 lanyards and handed them over. The security guard scanned them carefully and looked over at Sierra and I. He nodded. 'In you go. Parking bay A7 please Mr Spearson.' The barrier lifted and we drove into the busy carpark where employee cars, a few sports cars and a huge posh-looking tour bus was parked. We drove past it and pulled up into the designated parking bay.

'You've gone awfully quiet.' Luke said, turning to face me as he turned off his car. 'All okay there?'

'Yes.' I smiled.

'More than okay!' Sierra piped up from the back. 'Thank you so much Luke, this is going to be awesome.'

Luke looked over at me, warily, trying to read my face. He sighed and unclipped his seatbelt. 'We'd better go in. I really don't want to be late for soundcheck.'

Soundcheck was, of course, held in the arena. With the lights turned on both on and off-stage, the venue was big. Huge, even. Sierra and I gasped as we scanned the room, taking in the seats on each of the three levels. I'd never been to the O2 Arena in London, but I knew the layout was very similiar and I knew that the seats in the last row of the very top level were almost up with the Gods. And I'd feel pretty nauseous if I was sat up there. I fiddled with the Access All Areas Lanyard around my neck as Sierra and I leaned back against the barrier in the standing area. Luke fiddled with his guitar onstage as the lights changed colours.

'Testing, testing.' Someone said into the microphone.

'This is so cool!' Sierra beamed from the side of me, repeating the line she'd said most of the day so far.

'It is, isn't it?' We turned our heads in the direction of Nick Jonas' voice and I squeezed Sierra before she could swoon. 'Hey girls, great to see you again.' He surprised me by hugging us both. 'Thanks for coming.'

'Thanks for inviting us.' I smiled. 'I've never been to a proper concert before.'

'Really? Well you'll have great fun I'm sure.'

An introduction to one of Luke's original songs started up onstage as he strummed his guitar and he sang the opening lines out into the empty auditorium. As he finished the song, Sierra, Nick and I applauded him from the floor.

'Well at least there will be three people cheering me later on.' He chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes.

'No man, you know I don't cheer.' Nick teased and Luke pretended to look offended. The banter between them was great and it made me forget they both had grown up in the limelight. They were just two normal guys after all.

Luke's soundcheck lasted only fifteen minutes and then the crew started adjusting things ready for Nick's soundcheck. We sat in the front row of chairs in the auditorium as Luke played about on his guitar, humming along. He started to play the introduction of a song I knew pretty well and I found myself singing along before I could stop myself.

 _'Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _He knows_

 _Dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _D-d-does he know_

 _Another's hands have touched my skin_

 _I won't tell him where I've been_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows.'_

 _'It's tearing me apart,'_ I tensed at the voice and I looked up to see Nick Jonas was singing with me.

 _'She's slipping away_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _She's not coming home.'_

It was the weirdest sensation. As I hesitantly joined Nick's voice for the chorus, part of me wanted to run away and hide somewhere. After all, he was an award-winning singer. He'd sung in West End and Broadway shows and he'd sound millions of albums as a Jonas Brother and as a solo artist. At the same time, I felt a little giddy. Giddy that someone I'd looked up to over the years was singing with _me,_ plain and boring Sky Bright from England. The song ended and a few cheers cane up from in the venue.

'Mr Jonas, we're ready for you.' A crew member said from stage. He stood up from his seat in the row behind us and stretched.

'Your voice is great Sky.' He smiled and I blushed.

'It's not that good. Not really.'

'You're too modest.' He paused. 'It's somewhat refreshing.' He jumped over the front row of seats and headed towards the stage. I turned to Sierra, who was gawping at me.

'What?'

'You know what.' She rolled her eyes. 'That was so cool.'

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet as music started up on the stage. 'It was, wasn't it?' I looked up and became face-to-face with her smile.

'I _love_ L.A.'

It was weird hanging out at a concert venue. I'd never thought about all the work that went into getting a venue ready for a show. Sets were brought on, instruments and lighting were set up, dancers rehearsed onstage, fog was released and crew hurried about with food and drink for Nick and his crew. Whilst we waited for our take-out dinner to arrive, we watched through the windows as the crowds of early fans waiting for a glimpse of Nick Jonas grew bigger, banners in the air. It was weird thinking that five years or so ago, that would have been me too, if I'd have been given the chance.

'Sky, I need a favour.' Nick's voice made my head snap up.

'A favour? From _me_?'

His eyes looked into mine like a young puppy dog's eyes, a look he'd clearly mastered. 'Demi's stuck in New York. There's been a snowstorm and they won't allow her jet to take off. I need someone to sing a song with me.'

'You don't mean me, do you?' I blinked and he nodded, looking a bit awkward. 'Tonight? In like three and a half hours time?'

'Yeah.' He shifted awkwardly.

'In front of all those people? But I'm not a good singer.' My heart thudded and I suddenly felt dizzy. There were eighteen thousand people set to come to the sold-out show. That was way too many people. I didn't even like singing in the college shows.

'Now Sky, I think Sierra, Nick and I all know that's not true.' Luke piped up from the fridge, where he was drinking a bottle of cold water.

'What song?' Sierra asked, looking curious.

'Avalanche.' Nick replied. 'It's been on tonight's set list for months. Demi was meant to be getting back here as she has a show on Monday night. I'm sure she'll get back somehow, but I know a lot of fans of hers will probably be coming tonight. She hates letting fans down.'

'You know that song.' Sierra said to me. 'You've got the album.'

'Si!' I gave her a warning look, horrified that she'd just confessed that I owned a Nick Jonas album. I blushed and bit my lip and Luke chuckled softly.

'I know it's a lot to ask Sky, but I'm desperate here. Otherwise I'm going to have to think of a new song for the band to do and pretty quick too.' Nick looked panicked now and I felt pretty close to throwing up. Luke and Sierra were staring me out, both of them nodding and smiling encouraging smiles. The peer pressure made me cringe.

'What if I mess up?' I managed to choke out, my mouth feeling very dry.

'You won't.' Luke smiled. 'You never mess up.'

'But-'

'Come on Sky.' Sierra smiled. 'Once in a lifetime here. Show everyone out there how much of a superstar my best friend really is.' I looked down at my outfit and she grabbed my arm. 'Sky?'

I nodded, my heart leaping into my throat. 'Okay I'll do it.'

I regretted saying that three hours later when I was stood in the wings, waiting for Luke to go onstage. He was jumping around with his guitar, excitedly, but I just felt like I was going to throw up. I'd rehearsed with Nick for a good hour and a half and he seemed pretty pleased, but that was without an audience. An audience who expected Demi Lovato to be singing, not Sky Bright from some small town in England. Luke squashed against us, making us pose for a selfie with him, the audience behind him currently lit as people made their ways to their seats. I could see banners in the ground and the flashes of cameras across the arena. It made me feel dizzy.

'You should have eaten.' Luke told me with a frown. He handed me a mint. 'Here.'

'I wasn't hungry.'

'You will be after.' He told me. 'Relax Sky, it'll be great.'

'Luke, all ready to go on?' A member of the crew said and Luke nodded. 'Ready to roll.' He spoke into his headset and walked off as the lights dimmed.

'It's a buzz, a rush.' Luke smiled.

'It's alright for you, Mr Bigshot Youtube.' I narrowed my eyes and he grinned at me.

'You have a Youtube too, you know.' He winked and I widened my eyes. I did?

'What?'

He blew me a kiss and disappeared onto the stage. I watched him walk along in the dark and then the lights came up and high-pitched squeals and cheering filled the crowd. Some girls at the front had a banner reading "Marry me Luke!" and I shook my head. 'Why did we come to this?'

'Because it will be awesome.' Sierra said, squeezing my hand. 'Ew you're all sweaty.' I frowned and she wrapped her arm around me. 'I'm joking.'

Luke started up with the introduction to his first song and I cracked a small smile, proud that my friend was singing to his biggest audience yet. Soon he'd make it big, and hopefully it wouldn't be because of who his mother was.

'Thank you LA and goodnight!' Luke called as the crowd cheered at the end of his set. They'd loved him and if they weren't already fans of Luke, they sure were now. He'd charmed the crowd with his good looks, his jokes and comments about how great it was to see everybody. They'd screamed and shouted as he'd moved about with his guitar in the instrumental parts and they'd all joined into his cover of _Cheerleader_ by OMI. He walked back into the wings, covered in sweat and pulled me into a hug.

'Ew, gross.' I shoved him away, brushing down my outfit and glad that he'd not wiped his sweat on me. He smiled down at me, looking pleased.

'I did it!' He pumped his fist in the air. 'My first ever arena crowd and I didn't mess up once. Yes!' I laughed at his enthusiasm and he held up his hand as Sierra high-fived him. 'Man I am so pumped right now!'

'So I can see.' I gave him a small smile, realising it was nearly showtime for Nick and that meant nearly showtime for me. 'You were great.'

'As you will be too.' He squeezed my shoulder. 'Have a little faith in yourself. You're great when we're jamming in the car or at my house.'

'There isn't eighteen thousand people watching when we do that.' I wrinkled my nose. 'And it's just joking around.'

'Then just pretend it's just you and me, joking about in my mum's studio.' He grabbed a towel from a crew member and wiped his forehead. 'I need to shower but I'll be back in time to see your performance.' The crew moved around on the stage, setting up the instruments for Nick's band and my heart sank and Luke disappeared towards the dressing rooms. How was I going to do this? What if I looked at the crowd and froze?

'All okay?' Nick appeared beside me in his concert outfit, consisting of jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, which I was sure he'd be too hot wearing under all those lights. Luke had worn a t-shirt and skinny jeans and he'd come off dripping in sweat. I simply nodded and he gave me a small. 'Thanks for this Sky. You're a lifesaver.' I bit my lip. 'I've got to go under the stage, but the crew will get you all wired up and ready.'

He walked away and I gave Sierra a puzzled look as she plaited her hair. 'Under the stage?'

'Must be a trapdoor.' She shrugged. 'Have you heard from Zed?'

'Nope.' I popped the p and frowned. 'Whatever, we weren't official anyway. That'll teach me for seeing someone famous. Guys are just jerks.'

'Not all of them...' She fiddled with her hair and I raised an eyebrow. 'What? It's not like I have a boyfriend.'

'But...'

'But James on my course is really nice and he's really cute too. You'd definitely approve.' She blushed and I smiled across at her. 'It's fine, he's not gay.'

'Oh?'

'He wants to hang out when I get back.' Her eyes sparkled and I couldn't help being happy for her. Things seemed to be working out great at university and in a way I missed that. I hated that I didn't know who James was and what he looked like. I'd have known if I'd stayed in England.

'James sounds great.' I squeezed her arm as the lights went out onstage and I tensed. 'Oh god.' She squeezed me back as we watched the show starting. The sound of screams was louder than before as lights flicked on around the stage and the opening music started off. Smoke crawled across the stage, as rehearsed earlier, and then a figure started to come up from inside the stage, only his silhouette showing.

 _'With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble._

 _Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil_

 _I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul_

 _She tasted a break and I can't get more.'_

The lights flicked on and the crowd went wild as Nick walked across the stage in time for the chorus. The whole thing was incredible. He sang solo, but he owned the stage as he moved around it and the choreographed dancers moved around him as he danced between verses. I felt like I was shrinking further and further into my shell. How was I going to reach that standard? We didn't have dancers, thank goodness, but I couldn't own the stage and excite the crowd. I was just a step-in.

'Miss Bright? I need to set up your earpiece and mike for you.' A crew member said forty minutes later.

'Already?'

'Afraid so. You're on in five.'

I almost spat out my drink as I looked at Sierra, horrified. 'I can't do this.'

'You can.' She told me and then Luke appeared behind her, looking washed, cleaned and no longer sweaty.

'You can.' He repeated with a smile.

'What if I fall over?'

'In your favourite boots?' Sierra raised an eyebrows. 'Unlikely. You always say they're really comfy.'

'What if I forget the words?'

'You didn't when you were rehearsing earlier.' Luke smiled.

'What if I need to pee?'

'Then please don't pee on the stage.' The crew member was back and started wiring me up. It felt uncomfortable having something in my ear, but I knew it was for my own benefit. I fidgeted on my feet, suddenly really needing the bathroom but I knew it was too late. Nick had his guitar and was about to start his cover of Lush Life by Zara Larsson. I was on next.

'I don't get to play guitar for you all much these days so I thought I would for this cover. Please sing along if you know the words.' He said into the microphone and the crowd screamed as they had all night.

He started strumming and singing and the crowd moved in time, cheering and singing along to his cover. I bit my life, suddenly aware that I couldn't bail now. I had to go ahead and do it. I turned to face the crowd, where lights went off in the venue as cameras flashed and phone torches lit the way. Glowsticks shone and banners were waved in the air, thankfully none saying that they loved Demi Lovato. I'd never live up to that expectation. The song ended too soon and a microphone was passed to me. I looked down at the glittery microphone, the one I knew was a lot more expensive than the ones we had on campus for music events. What if I dropped it? Sierra's camera flashed and I glared at her when I realised she was taking a picture of me.

'I look terrible.'

'A smile would have been nice.' She teased.

'Thank you Los Angeles!' Nick was saying onstage. 'Now this next song is one of my favourites and I normally sing it with my good pal Demi.' Cue cheers as Nick's guitar was taken from him. 'But I'm afraid, as you probably have heard, she's snowed-in currently in NYC so she couldn't get back for the show.' Cue some disappointed noises. I bit my lip. 'I had to ask a friend of mine to step in a few hours ago so please give her lots of encouragement because she's feeling a little nervous.' The crowd cheered now and he saluted them. 'You guys are awesome.' The music started up and he grabbed his microphone, holding it in his stand as he started to sing, _'Words like a loaded gun_

 _Shot out from a fire tongue_

 _Love lost from a fight that was won_

 _And I can see you breaking down_

 _The end to a falling out.'_

My grip tightened on the microphone as two hands squeezed my shoulders; two of my best friends. Nick took his microphone from the stand and moved across the stage, so he was on the opposite side of the stage to us. _'I got pride you can't hold your breath_

 _We'll crash down like an avalanche_

 _Look out now, don't take one more step_

 _We'll crash down like an avalanche, avalanche.'_

'Ladies and gentlemen, my friend Sky Bright.' He said and I walked on, my knees threatening to give way beneath me.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying not to focus on the crowd watching me behind the bright lights. _'I never wanted it to turn out this way_

 _Now forever feels like yesterday.'_ Nick met me in the centre of the stage and smiled at me, giving me a subtle thumbs-up. I faced him, not daring to look at the crowd. _'Sorry something that I just can't say_

 _Can you see me breaking down_

 _The end to a falling out yeah.'_

 _'I got pride you can't hold your breath (even if we survive)_

 _We'll crash down like an avalanche (crash down, crash down)_

 _Look out now, don't take one more step (even if we survive)_

 _We'll crash down like an avalanche (crash down, crash down)_

 _Avalanche (oh).'_ Our voices blended together in our rehearsed harmonies as we both turned to face the crowd and I was surprised that you could hardly see them thanks to the stage lighting. If it wasn't for the rows of stood fans in my eyeline, then it was almost easy to forget they were there. Soon the crowd were moving their arms in time to the music and lights were sprinkled out across the stadium like fairy dust. As the song ended the crowd errupted into applause and I released a sigh of relief. Nick walked over to me and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

'You were awesome! Thank you!' He said before releasing me. He stepped back, signalling to me and applauding, before grabbing his microphone. 'Give it up for Sky Bright everybody.' I felt awkward as the crowd continued cheering and clapping me, but I waved and smiled an awkward smile before walking off of the stage. I reached the wings and Sierra squealed, pulling me into a hug before Luke snatched me up and swung me around.

'You were awesome!' Luke grinned as I wriggled in his grip. He put me down and Sierra grabbed me again.

'Just like we said you would be!' She added. I'm all sweaty I grumbled. 'Two more songs and Nick's all done and then you can clean yourself up.'

'Have I got time to shower before this party?'

'Sure.' Luke nodded. 'Dressing room is all yours after the show. Just don't spray too much of that girly stuff you women use. I don't want my stuff smelling like roses or passionfruit or whatever.'

I looked back at the stage as Nick moved around it and wondered how on earth I'd just done that.

'Demi Lovato thinks you're awesome!' Sierra shouted from the other side of the door as I got dressed. I felt a lot better after a cool shower, although some of my hair had started to curl thanks to getting wet, so it looked a little weird.

'What do you mean?'

'Nick had the performance streamed live and she watched it. She's tweeting about how you sang the song even better than her.'

'Well that's ridiculous.' I scoffed, although I did feel flattered that one of my musical influences had said that. I slipped on my red strapless skater dress and zipped it up at the side. I grabbed my sweaty clothes, threw them in my bag and stepped out into the dressing room. Sierra was already dressed and looking fabulous in a black leather skirt and a bustier top. She threw me my black shoe-boots and I slipped them on over my clean socks, glad to now be a little taller. Sierra walked over to me with the straighteners, running them back over my hair to check it was all straight. She stood back and admired her work, before applying some red lipstick and eyeliner.

'There, now you look like someone who just sang onstage with Nick Jonas.' She grinned as I shrugged into my leather jacket. There was a knock at the door. 'Yes?' My friend called out.

'Is it safe to enter?' Luke's muffled voice came from the other side. 'No roses or passionfruit?'

Sierra spritzed us both with a bit more perfume and then grinned across at me. 'It's safe.'

Luke opened the door and stepped inside, coughing. 'I thought you said it was safe.' I laughed and turned to face him. He smiled and his eyes flicked over my outfit, making me blush. 'Wow, Sky, you look great.'

'Thanks.' I blushed, looking down at my feet.

'She does.' Sierra nodded. 'Now let's get out of here and get to this party.'

Nick Jonas' house was smaller than I had imagined and so was the party. Zed's house was huge, modern and every inch of it showed he had money, from the infinity pool to the uncomfortable leather sofas. Nick's house, however, was the opposite. The building was quaint-looking with white painted walls and a terracotta roof. The living room, kitchen and diner were open-plan and joined together, with comfy and cosy furnishings and just about enough room to mingle. The garden was small too, with a small pool, but it still had a decking area with a view of the skyscrapers of the city below. We arrived with Nick and already a few guests had arrived and were mingling, eating food and drinking beer. Nick's brothers were there, of course, and were chatting away to the guests happily as Luke got Sierra and I a drink.

'We're at a party in Nick Jonas' pad!' Sierra whispered to me, looking around. 'I thought they'd be ballgowns and that, but this is still cool.'

It wasn't a fancy party, so I was glad I'd not worn a posher dress. Instead it was cool and low-key, with music playing from the sound system and pizza and nibbles available for eating. We perched ourselves on a sofa and were chatting when a familiar face came over.

'Hey girls, enjoying your evening?' Joe Jonas said, sitting across from us. Sierra coughed, choking on her drink, but she quickly recovered.

'Yes thank you.' I replied, politely.

'Sky, right?' He smiled. 'We've met before.' I blushed at the memory. I'd been freaking out over his compliment. 'You look great in red.' He nodded, glancing at Sierra.

'This is my friend-'

'Sierra.' He smiled a friendly smile, reaching over and shaking her hand. 'I saw the photos of you hanging out before the show on Nick's Instagram.' He took a sip of his beer and turned back to me. 'Great performance. You have an incredible voice.'

I bit my lip. 'Thanks.'

'Watch out or my brother will be snapping you up for a duet sometime.' He winked as his name was called. 'I'll catch you girls later.'

The party was nice and chilled. Everyone hung about chatting and taking photos, we all made crazy cocktails, played Rock Band and ended the night with a Mariokart tournament before heading home. As I laid in bed with Sierra snoring softly from her bed beside mine, I stared up at the ceiling, taking in the events from the last few months. So much had happened. I'd come to LA wanting to lay-low and get a good education, but somehow I kept crossing paths with fame and I realised I was lucky things hadn't worked out with Zed. I wasn't sure I could handle it.

'Sky! SKY BRIGHT!' The shouting woke me up the next morning and I jumped up at the same time as Sierra, who looked just as horrified to be woken up as I did. My head throbbed and I winced. Damn cocktails.

'Is there a fire?' Sierra croaked.

'SKY!'

'Eugh.' I threw back the covers and got out of bed, padding across the carpet and out of the door, into the kitchen as my name was called on repeat. 'Is there a fire?' I asked, repeating what Sierra had said. The television was on and paused. There was Nick and I, singing onstage. Then there was the paper on the table, open on a review of the concert the previous night. Again, there was an image of me singing onstage with Nick. I cringed.

'You _sang_ at a _concert_?' Simon said, sounding irritated.

'And when were you going to tell us this?' Sally said. She looked more hurt than anything.

'Today. I only found out last night. I had to step in for-'

'Demi Lovato, we know.' Sally sighed. 'A phonecall would have been nice, Sky. Instead our phone is ringing off the hook with people wanting to ask when you were signed, if you were signed... the press are outside.'

'Again?' I groaned. 'I have to get back to campus tonight.'

'I thought you didn't like all this fame business.' Simon said.

'I don't.' I leaned back against the kitchen counter. 'I don't even know why I agreed to do it. It was stupid. A huge mistake.' I rubbed my aching head and Sally frowned.

'You were drinking last night.' It wasn't a question and it made me flinch. 'Sky, you're underage here. You can't be out drinking, especially if the press are interested. You're going to get yourself in trouble.'

'Relax, it was at Nick's house, there's no pictures of me drinking.' I hoped. 'I'll be more careful.'

Simon sighed. 'We don't want to hold you back, princess. If you want to be a musician than be a musician, but just be careful. You read all of these stories about young kids getting sucked in and losing it or getting into trouble. We don't want that for you.' He flicked to the next page in the paper and I squinted to read the headline when I saw Zed's picture. 'Your classmate's in trouble again.' He told me, filling me in. 'He's been caught drinking underage in some celebrity hangout in the city. He's got some hefty fine for it.' I frowned. So Zed Benedict really hadn't changed, had he? Guess I'd been wrong there.

Sierra flew home the next day and things went back to normal as I went to class, trying to avoid the press hanging about on the edge of campus. I wore my UCLA gear, including a baseball cap, which I'd tucked my hair into, and I didn't let my blonde curls roam free until I was comfortably in my chair. Jake tipped his hat and sat down beside me. 'Hey bigshot.' I frowned and he laughed. 'Ain't you meant to be happy about hitting the big time?'

'I've not hit the big time.' I wrinkled my nose.

'I don't know, I'm pretty sure you were trending on twitter last night. And you've been on my television screen at least ten times. Great work!'

Our teacher walked in and I looked around. 'No Zed?'

'You've not heard?' Jake looked awkward. 'He's been checked into rehab by his family. People aren't meant to know, it's being hidden from the press, but they think he'll be in there for the next few weeks, at least until the Christmas period.' I blinked and he sighed. 'He keeps talking about you. About how he's not been around over the last few weeks and how you probably hate him. This dating thing is kind of new to him.' He drummed his pencil on his desk.

'He was a jerk. And then at comic con-'

'He'd been drinking the night before. Probably was still drunk the idiot.' Jake shook his head. 'He's lucky I'm still around. One of these days I'm going to ditch the idiot.'

I thought of the pictures that had been on the paper than morning of Zed covered in vomit, looking awful, and I realised Simon was right. Hollywood was bad for people. Money was bad for people. I didn't want to end up that way. Perhaps I'd dodged the bullet with that one.


	12. Seems like trouble to me

_**Thanks for the positive reviews so far! I'm sorry it took ages to upload- I have a fulltime job as a teacher and I'm working 6.30am-11pm most days, even weekends so please understand that. Some people have been a little rude and I'm sorry. It's almost summer so I'll try to upload more frequently.**_

Christmas used to be my least favourite time of year. In the children's homes I'd spent a few years in, it involved getting given donated gifts and remembering, when reciting _Twas the Night Before Christmas,_ that you didn't have a mama in her kerchief. In fact, you really had no family at all. However, Simon and Sally had worked hard to change my opinion of the holiday and I was starting to enjoy it. Just perhaps not in LA. Three weeks involved revising for our termly final exams, a written paper about music evoking emotional responses on people and revising with _Sweet Harmony_ for the Christmas concert, annoyingly the evening after our exams. The hallways were soon decorated with tinsel and fairylights and trees started to sprout up, even a little pink one in the dorm room I shared with Tina and Zoe. Back home, it had snowed for one day and Sierra had sent me pictures of all the snow we were never going to have in LA, but I tried not to feel down-heartened about it. It was hard to get cold when the temperature was still the same as a summer's day in England. I'd not even needed a coat. Only leggings and a few baggy jumpers on the cooler days.

'Are these really necessary?' I asked Rosie after my exam on our last day of the semester. I was sat in a music room with my fellow members of Sweet Harmony and we'd just been given our outfits for the concert that evening; halterneck Miss Santa dresses with matching hats. 'I mean, we're not in Mean Girls.' Katie snorted from beside me and I smiled, pleased that she had enjoyed my joke.

'It's better than the Christmas jumpers that _In Treble_ are wearing.' She replied, simply. 'It's not my fault that they've said we have to dress in festive outfits.'

'Luke's annual Christmas party next weekend says to wear festive outfits too. Does that mean we all have to dress in these again?' Daisy said, wrinkling her nose.

'We shouldn't even be going to that party. Luke Spearson is the enemy.'

I laughed and she looked my way. 'Come on, we're completely different to Rockapella.'

'We are.' Rosie nodded. 'Way better.'

'So these outfits...' Katie picked up her dress and frowned. 'Are we actually wearing them?'

'Yes!' Rosie snapped, looking irritated. 'I expect all of you here and wearing them at 6pm sharp. Do not be late or I'll cut you.' I swallowed as Katie's jaw dropped. 'And don't think I don't mean it.'

'She must be PMS-ing, right?' Katie said as we walked back towards the dorms, our costumes in our hands. I ran a hand through my curly hair and sighed.

'Who knows.'

'But like, why would she dress us up as the Plastics? We're going to look ridiculous.'

'Or plain slutty.' I replied. 'My parents are going to be there.'

'And my grandmother.' Katie shuddered. 'This is insane. My grandmother is going to have a heartattack right before Christmas.'

'At least she didn't add stockings.' I said, trying to be positive.

'Oh gross. Or ruffled panties.' She stuck out her tongue. 'The frat boys are going to love this and so are Rockapella. They are going to laugh so hard.'

'They will.' I sighed. 'All they're doing is wearing red braces and a Christmas bowtie.'

'They are?' Katie groaned as we reached the dorm. 'Eugh, I need a nap after finals but I'm going to be worrying about this stupid outfit.'

'What stupid outfit?' Luke appeared, as if from nowhere, with a cheeky grin on his face. He snatched the dress from me and held it up, looking pretty pleased with himself. ' _This_ is not a stupid outfit. It's pretty sexy I'd say.'

'Or slutty.' I frowned.

'Damn, you girls are going to look smoking.'

'You're heinous.' Katie said, narrowing her eyes. 'I'll see you later Sky.' She walked off into the dorm as I snatched back the dress.

'You're such a wind-up.' I rolled my eyes as he walked alongside me.

'I am.' He beamed. 'Coffee is on me this time.'

'Then you can buy me one of those gingerbread lattes with the cream and mini gingerbread men on the top.' I let him lead me into the campus coffee shop and we took our usual seat near the model fireplace, where stockings were currently hung. Luke ordered our drinks and sat down opposite me as I carefully folded my dress and slipped it into my rucsack.

'So how's life?' He asked. 'I've not seen you since the hardcore revision started.'

'I'm so glad that exam is over and the paper is handed in. Now I can breathe for three weeks.'

'After you've picked out an outfit for my party.' He smiled. 'I know how hard you girls find that.'

'I'm just going to wear jeans.'

'It's cocktail.'

'Does that mean that I don't get to wear my Miss Santa costume again? Damn.' I smiled when his smile fell from his face.

'Maybe I can make an exception.' He backtracked and I laughed, shaking my head. 'How are you feeling about later?'

'Dreading it.' I winced.

'That's why I asked for a little whiskey in our drinks.' He smiled. 'Settle the nerves.'

'Thank you!' I fidgeted with my jumper, pulling it back over my exposed shoulder.

'Not that you have anything to worry about. You've performed to eighteen thousand people remember?'

I groaned. Of course I remembered. People were still going on about it and Nick had just released a video of us singing it on his Youtube account. My Youtube account, which Luke had set up with the few videos he had of us singing together, had got loads of subscribers and my Instagram followers had increased. Again. 'Don't remind me.'

He smiled. 'We need to get you singing some solo covers over this break so that we can show those to the world.'

'Likely story.'

'Your cover of _Heartbeat_ by Carrie Underwood is great.'

'Last time I sang that there was an earthquake.'

He winced. 'Well I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.'

'Did you hear, Zed Benedict is in rehab?!' A girl hurried in and sat down at the table next to us with her friend. 'I can't believe it but he needs it.'

I tensed and Luke looked across at me. 'I know you were seeing him Sky. I'm not stupid.' I glanced around, checking no one had overheard him. 'He's a jerk.'

'I know and I knew he was trouble.' I frowned. 'It's just a shame that I thought I could change him.'

'Many girls have thought that.' He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'Why do you dislike him so much?'

The question seemed to catch him off-guard and he sat up as our drinks were placed in front of us. I dipped the gingerbread man in the cream and nibbled off its legs. 'That's kind of a long story and one I don't like to be reminded of.' I met his eyes and saw that he looked sad. My expression softened and, before I could stop myself, I reached out and squeezed his hand. He gave me a small smile as I released him, taking my hand back.

'Well when you want to tell me, I'm here.'

'Oh my god, it's Regina George!' Tina snorted as she came back to our dorm room that evening. I was just getting ready for the concert and I was trying to make myself look less ridiculous. I stood in my black shoe-boots and the Miss Santa dress, my hat on with my curls coming out from underneath. I'd applied some red lippy, as Rosie had instructed, and some make-up to make my eyes pop.

'Don't.' I warned Tina. 'I am aware that this is completely ridiculous.'

'Well that's good, you're not in denial.' She pulled off her jumper and grabbed a sparkly top from her wardrobe. 'Are you aware it's almost six?'

'It is?' I looked at my phone. 'Oh crap, I'm going to be late.' I grabbed my bag and my coat, trying to cover my stupid outfit.

'We'll cheer you on, Regina!' Zoe called as I slammed the door and ran out into the night.

I managed to get to the auditorium just in time, being the last of Sweet Harmony to arrive. I slipped off my coat and bag and walked to join my 'bandmates', who were easy enough to spot in their matching outfits. Rosie even had worn over-the-knee socks, making her look even more like a member of the plastics. She gave me a once-over, moving my hair away from my lipstick.

'I suppose we'll all do.' She sighed. 'I really hope this works out. It's a shame about the songs we were given.'

'I thought they were pretty good.' Daisy shrugged. 'A bit of Mariah.'

'It was very cliche to give a girl group that song.' Rosie fiddled with her straightened hair and adjusted her hat in the mirror. 'Okay, we need to do our warm-ups. It's thirty minutes until showtime.'

After our ridiculous warm-ups, we left the foyer and headed backstage, where the other bands and groups on campus were getting ready. Instruments were being tested, CDs checked out and the acapella groups were warming up, practising their different sounds. I caught Luke's eye as we took some seats and he signalled to my outfit before placing his hand on his chest, over his heart. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a dork sometimes.

'What's going on with you and Luke, hmm?' Katie elbowed me and I looked over at her.

'You have lipstick on your teeth.'

She frowned and fixed it, turning back to me. 'Nice topic change. So you and Luke?'

'We're friends.'

'Really good friends.'

'Mmmhmm.' She didn't look convinced. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed. 'So it seems.'

'Well he's one of my best friends. I guess he's like the brother I never had.' I shrugged.

'You two spend a lot of time together.'

'We like hanging out. It doesn't mean anything.'

'You have good chemistry.'

I frowned. 'We do not.'

She glanced over at him, where he and the fellow Rockapellas, in their all-black outfits with red braces and Christmas bow-ties, were stood, warming up for the evening. 'I'm not sure I buy it but okay, I'll drop it.'

'2 minutes until showtime!' Someone called out and I stood up, walking to the wings. Katie followed and we looked out at the crowd. The auditorium was filled with students and families talking amongst themselves, waiting for the show to start.

'I bet you're feeling alright.' Katie said. 'That crowd isn't even a tenth of the size of the crowd you last performed too.'

'It still makes me nervous.' I told her. I took a sip of my water. Then Rosie called us back over and it was back to business and seriousness.

The show was running smoothly. In Treble had sang their renditions of White Christmas and It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas. The school orchestra had played O come all ye faithful and Hark the Herald Angels to perfection. The other groups had sang their covers and now it was time for for Rockapella. They made their way to the wings and walked onto the stage as I watched from the wings, ready for our performance next. The lights flicked on, the spotlight, and they came to life, singing their acapella of _Santa Baby,_ one that put Michael Buble to shame. As the song ended, the crowd cheered and a few girls squealed, probably because they were all super cute and their dance moves were pretty epic. Then they started up their acapella version of _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_ which was smooth and had the perfect harmonies.

'Damn they're good.' Katie said from beside me.

'But we're better. Their moves are tacky.' Rosie said bitterly, but I disagreed. They were good. Very good. They finished and crowd errupted into applause and screams as they took their bows and exited from the opposite side of the stage of us. 'Sing and smile, ladies. And don't forget your harmonies.' Rosie said as the lights dimmed and we walked out onto the stage, getting into our arranged groups. The piano started up and we opened together, singing our different harmonies.

 _'They're singing Deck The Halls_

 _But it's not like Christmas at all_

 _'Cause I remember when you were here_

 _And all the fun we had last year.'_

We moved into our places, clicking and singing our parts as Rosie belted out the first verse, the audience cheering as she hit the notes. It reached my part and I moved forward to the microphone, singing my solo as best as I could.

 _'They're singing Deck The Halls_

 _But it's not like Christmas at all_

 _'Cause I remember when you were here_

 _And all the fun we had last year.'_

The song ended quicker than I thought and everything went smoothly. We moved into the next song, _All I want for Christmas Is You_ and picked up the pace with our little dance moves, making me really feel like I was in a remake of Mean Girls or even Love Actually. When the song ended, closing the concert, the audience got to their feet and applauded as we curtsied together. Rosie beamed, clearly happy we'd made it through without messing up and she pulled us all into a group hug. The other performers joined us onstage and we all bowed together as the crowd applauded.

'Nice outfit.' Luke said as he followed me through the wings to backstage. 'It's a shame we're all going straight to the party, isn't it? You'll have to wear that all night.'

'Don't rub it in.' I pouted. 'I'm aware I look ridiculous. Tina was calling me Regina whilst I got ready.'

'Ridiculous isn't the word I'd use. I actually think it suits you.'

I folded my arms and frowned. 'Really?'

'It's cute but also pretty sexy. It's a good look for you.' He smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes. 'What?'

'You're such a guy.'

'Sky!' Sally's voice took me by surprise and I was smothered in a hug before I could prepare myself. 'You were great honey.'

'You really were.' Simon smiled, kissing my cheek. He turned towards Luke, who he'd not formally met, but had heard a lot about. 'I'm Simon, Sky's father.'

'Luke Spearson, sir.' Luke smiled his smile that charmed everybody as he shook Simon's hand.

'And this is my wife Sally.'

Luke shook her hand too. 'A pleasure to meet you.'

'And you.' Sally cooed. 'We've heard a lot about you, Luke.'

'Oh really?' He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. 'Well I've heard a lot about you two too. You own the new gallery off Sunset, right? I must come down and check it out sometime. I love art.' What a suck up.

'You do? Who is your favourite artist at the moment?' Simon asked as I slipped away to hug Tina and Zoe.

'Nice work, Regina.' Tina teased and I pinched her side. 'Think you can smuggle us into the afterparty?'

'Only if you put one of these outfits on.'

Zoe opened up her coat and grinned. 'I dressed in red so that we look like we're in the orchestra. Think it'll work?'

I shrugged. 'I guess so.'

The party was being held off-campus in an apartment owned by four of the In Treble guys. The apartment was pretty big for an apartment so close to downtown, and the party was set up in their open-plan living room and kitchen. Nibbles were laid out and Christmas attire was everywhere as music mixed by one of the guys, who had a passion for DJ-ing, blasted out of amps. Thankfully, the apartment was only one of four and they'd invited the students living in the other three to the party so that complaints weren't made. It was a good tactic. It wasn't long until the Christmas party games started. After some drink, pinning the red nose on Rudolph was pretty hilarious and so was the snowman pinata. We played a 'Guess the Christmas carol' game, where you had to pull a line from a Christmas song out of a hat and sing it to your team in order to win, but luckily the Swet Harmony girls were pros and we came first place. Then we had a slightly bizarre game to play.

'I'm calling this game Baubles.' Troy, one of the In Treble guys, announced as he held up a sack full of baubles. 'Everyone playing needs a partner. You have to get the bauble from between your stomachs.' He grabbed Katie and demonstrated as she weent red. 'To between your faces.'

'That's impossible!' Someone called out.

'Really?' Troy grinned, cockily. 'So how come I've done it before.'

'I have too.' Katie admitted, shyly.' Delta Phi play it sometimes. Just usually with a tennis ball.'

'I'm out.' Tina said, taking a seat next to Zoe. I pouted at Zoe and she shook her head.

'Spoilsports.'

'Let's go, Mariah.' Luke grinned, appearing with a gold bauble.

I glanced around. 'Where did you appear from?'

'I've done this before.' Luke smiled. 'We're going to win.'

'Erm, have you met me? I'm uncoordinated and currently dressed as a slutty Santa.'

' _Sexy_ Santa.' He laughed, softly, holding out the bauble. 'Now the key is to listen to each other and stay closely together. Otherwise it'll be a complete disaster.'

'Okay.' I nodded as the countdown sounded. An air horn marked the start and I tried not to laugh as people around us moved in absurd ways, trying to roll the bauble without using their hands. I snorted. 'This is the stupidest game ever.'

'Snorting Sexy Santa. Now that's attractive.' He laughed, looking down at me. He moved his body and the bauble moved up between us slightly. 'I wish I can remember how I won this before. It's a shame I wasn't sober.'

'That might be a problem.' The bauble rolled up and I laughed at the inappropriate position we were in, making the bauble roll down again.

'Stop giggling, damn it.' He said, but he was laughing too. 'Man this game _is_ stupid.'

'And we completely suck at it.' He pulled me closer and I bit back a laugh again as he continued moving against me.

'It's lucky we can both sing, huh? At least we have some talent.' I wobbled and he grabbed me. 'How much have you had to drink?'

'Hardly anything.' I giggled again and the bauble fell to the floor. 'Oh no!'

'Disqualified!' Troy called, pointing at us. 'You're out.'

'Oh damn it.' I sighed, shaking my head. 'I'm sorry.'

He pulled off my hat, placing it on his own head and he smiled down at me, ruffling my hair. 'I'll let you off this time.'

'Let me know when you're ready to record.' Nelson said the following day. We were sat in one of the music rooms on campus, which was open for the last day before the Winter Break. I'd decided to listen to Luke, Tina and Zoe, and record a song for my youtube account. I sat in a baggy jumper and leggings with my guitar, taking deep breaths.

'Is this really a good idea?' I asked Tina and she smiled.

'Definitely.' She nodded and Zoe nodded too, holding her hungover head. I was glad I'd kept drinking to a minimum.

I tapped my fingers on my guitar. 'I think I'm ready.' Nelson nodded and the light on his camera came on as I started to strum straight away, playing the chords I was so familiar with.

 _'Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

 _And when I fell hard you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone when he's next to me_

 _And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.'_

When I finished the song, which seemed rather apt for my life at that moment of time, the girls applauded me and Nelson gave a thumbs up as he stopped recording.

'Miss Bright,' he said, formally, 'your video will be posted tonight. Welcome to the world of Youtube.'

'Wow, this is great!' I looked around in awe at the over-the-top Christmas decorations in downtown LA. The shops were open later for Christmas shopping and it was getting darker earlier, giving us the perfect opportunity to see the lights. Fake snow puffed out from shop fronts and a giant Christmas tree was at the end of the street. Lights lined the streets and some buildings, which looked like gingerbread cottages, were selling warm goodies as we walked around, shopping for our outfits for Luke's party. Tina and Zoe had found theirs almost straight away, as always, but I was once again being more difficult.

'It is.' Zoe nodded. 'Are you still coming to New York for New Years? That's even more impressive.' She smiled. She'd offered for me to come and stay with her and her aunt up there, which was kind.

'I'd love to but it depends on the flights. They're not cheap.' I frowned. 'I'll let you know soon though.' She gave a sympathetic smile. Tina was going up there. Her family had more money than mine did.

'So Nelson says you've hit over five thousand views on Youtube in five days.' Tina said, changing the subject. She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and adjusted the beret she didn't really need to be wearing. It was warm enough.

'Yeah I know.' I replied. 'I can't believe it.'

'What? That people like you?' Zoe smiled. 'You're great Sky and very talented, as lots of the reviews say.'

'And then there's the ones that want to kill me for singing with Luke or Nick.' I laughed, shaking my head.

'At least the press have backed off for now.'

'It's Christmas. There's plenty of drunk celebrities going to rehab for them to right about.' Tina laughed and then she must have remembered Zed. 'Oops. My bad.'

'It's fine.' I shrugged. 'It was good whilst it lasted, but he was trouble. He wasn't a settle-down kind of guy.'

'Zed Benedict is a jerk.' Zoe said. 'Most guys are. But some are pretty good and that's worth remembering.'

'Like Nelson.' Tina smiled.

'And Luke and Yves.' Zoe nodded. 'And I've not met Nick Jonas, but he must be pretty cool too. He did text you to say how great your Youtube video was and then he tweeted about it.'

'True.' I replied. 'Don't worry, I'm not about to swear off man-kind forever, but I'm starting to give up on finding an outfit for this party.'

'Let's go in here.' Tina said, pulling us into a shop I'd never heard off. It was affordable, luckily, and it was currently filled with Christmas outfits from Christmas jumpers to plaid to party dresses. The shop was pretty busy as we rummaged around, trying to find a nice outfit for a Christmas party. Zoe had bought a posh-looking cream lace dress and Tina had chosen a sparkly black sequin mini dress, setting the bar quite high. I was ready to settle for a simple black dress when I spotted a cute dress I actually liked. The dress was a deep red and it was velvet. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it's short skirt had black netting underneath, giving it volume. I picked it up and smiled. That was the dress I was going to wear to the party.

We rang the doorbell and I folded my arms across my chest. For LA, it was starting to feel a little cool. I fiddled with my bag and then the door opened, almost making me jump. I looked at the unfamiliar security guard and he stepped aside, allowing us inside.

'Wow.' Zoe gasped, looking around.

'Can I take your coat?' A woman said, appearing at our side.

'Sure.' I smiled, shrugging out of it. 'She took them and then she was gone. I led the girls through into the living area and I smiled at all of the wonderful, and no doubt expensive, Christmas decorations that Luke's mum had apparently put up in preparation of her fancy Christmas ball the following night. She was brave letting her son invite his college friends over for a party the night before her posh soiree, that was for sure.

'Hi girls!' Nelson called, walking over to us and waving. He was stood with one of the guys I recognised from the football team and his girlfriend, who I knew was a cheerleader. I spotted the Sweet Harmony girls and excused myself, walking over to my bandmates, who were stood in their own cluster by the drinks. I grabbed a tequila beer and opened it, enjoying the coolness of it.

'Hey.' I said to them. 'You all look great and non-matching.' And they did, in their sparkly cocktail dresses. Rosie frowned at my comment, clearly still stressed out for whatever reason.

'I wish my hair was naturally like yours.' Katie said to me, admiring my curls. 'It look me ages to get my hair like this.' She signalled to her ringlets. 'This place is pretty cool. Is Nick Jonas really coming?'

'Probably.' I smiled. He and Luke were very good friends. I spotted Yves enter the kitchen area and he gave me a smile and a nod as he walked over to his group of friends. 'I'm going to mingle.' I told the girls, knowing that they wouldn't be doing the same. They were under Rosie's strict instructions to not talk to another band or acapella group. Or maybe even anyone at all. I slipped away and found myself crashing into Nick Jonas.

'Hey Sky.' He smiled, cheerfully. I swallowed, knowing that if Sierra was here she'd totally faint. He looked pretty good in his red shirt and black skinny jeans, although I was still a Team Joe girl. Speaking of which, I spotted Joe grabbing a beer and chatting to Luke across the room.

'Hey.' I said back, realising I hadn't actually replied. I'd just stood there like an idiot instead.

'How's it going?'

'Good.' I replied with a nod. 'How's things with you?'

'They're alright.'

'That doesn't sound particularly convincing.'

'I've written a new song.' He sighed. He took a swig of his beer.

'And that's not good because...'

'It's a duet. Well Luke and I think so and so do my producers. It sounds better as a duet.'

'So what's the issue?'

'Will you listen to it?' He looked hopeful and I wondered how and why this award-winning singer trusted me with his music and why on earth he wanted my opinion.

'Sure.' I nodded. 'You can e-mail it or send over a CD.'

'What about now?' He looked awkward. 'Would you listen to it right now?'

I glanced back at Tina and Zoe, who were currently gawping my way. Then I caught the eyes of my bandmates, who were also staring. And they weren't the only ones. 'Erm, sure.' I said, just wanting to get away from the eyes burning holes into me. He led me up the corridor towards the music room and I froze in the doorway, remembering what had happened the first time I'd stepped into this room. Nick sat down and grabbed the guitar, pulling it onto his lap. It was unusual seeing him with a guitar, but it was nice. It reminded me of when he used to be in a band and they all used to play.

'It's called Close.' He told me, starting to strum. He signalled to the sofa. 'Are you going to sit down?' I stepped into the room and sat on the sofa, opposite the chair he was sat on. And then he started to sing, _'Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_

 _I'm so perplexed_

 _With just one breath, I'm locked in_

 _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_

 _I'm so perplexed_

 _On that, it's almost shocking_

 _I know, I know you know you're scared_

 _Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_

 _They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_

 _But I guess that you don't know me_

 _Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

 _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

 _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too..._

 _Close, ooh_

 _Oh, so close, ooh_

 _I want you close, ooh_

 _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh_

 _Oh, so close, ooh_

 _I want you close, ooh_

 _Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no.'_

He continued to strum and pluck the strings, but he spoke to me as he continued playing. 'And this is where the female part comes in.' He sang the female part and the rest of the song and I couldn't help but feel goosebumps. It was a good song. I only ever felt goosebumps when I was listening to a song that I really liked. Nick finished and looked over at me with a small smile.

'It's great.' I told him, honestly. 'Really great. Not that it means much from me, I'm not an award-winning songwriter or anything.'

'I want you to sing the female part.'

'What?' I blinked as my ears rang. He didn't meant that. Did he?

'I'm been thinking about it since you sang with me on Saturday. Your voice is perfect for the song, Sky, and you sing with so much passion.'

'But Saturday was just a one-off performance... and I was no where near as good as Demi.'

'You can't compare yourself to Demi.' He shook his head. 'Your voices are totally different. This doesn't have to be a one-off, Sky. I want you to sing this song with me, to be on my new single, my new album.'

I could see black spots. 'Nick I...'

'I don't want a reply tonight.' He told me. 'I want you to think about it before you say no. I'll send over the sheet music and I want you to think about it over the Christmas period. Wait until January before you reply, please.' I blinked and he smiled, walking over to me and holding out his hand. 'Let's get back to the party.'

'Sky, are you alright?' Zoe said when she found me five minutes later sat on the patio, drinking a beer by myself whilst other guests danced around.

'I think so.' I looked out at the pool and the horizon beyond it. The stars shone brightly in the sky above us, looking like a thousand fairy lights.

'You don't look okay.' Tina commented. 'You look kinda pale. Where did you even go?'

'The music room.'

'There's a music room?' She gasped but then she shrugged. 'Wait, of course there is.'

'What happened in the music room?' Zoe probed, sitting down beside me. She slipped off her heels and wiggled her toes as she sighed with relief. She sipped her glass of wine and looked over at me.

'Nick Jonas wants me to sing on his new single.'

'What?' Zoe and Tina both spat their drinks out, the way I'd only seen people do in the movies or on the television.

'Yeah I know, it's insane.' I mumbled.

'Please tell me you said yes.' Zoe said, her eyes wide.

'He doesn't want a reply until January, but I'll have to say no. I can't sing on a single with Nick Jonas. That's completely insane.'

'Insanely awesome!' Tina beamed.

'It's a great opportunity, Sky. It would set you up for life. Kickstart your music career.' Zoe added.

'But I'm not sure that's what I want.' I sighed. 'When I signed up for college, I didn't picture myself on billboards, singing to eighteen thousand people. Sure I want to make music but I always pictured I'd just been the songwriter in the background or the music producer, not the person in front of the cameras.'

'You're over-thinking this.' Tina said. 'You just need to say yes.'

'Or no.' I sighed. I downed the rest of my beer and stood up. 'Can we not mention this the rest of the night? I just want to switch off and enjoy myself, okay?' They looked at each other and then at me before giving in and agreeing.

'I've not seen you all night!' Luke said later that evening, when he found me dancing with Zoe and Yves. I turned to face him as he slipped his arms around my waist. 'What happened to your Miss Santa costume?'

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. 'I burnt it.'

'You didn't!' He gasped and I shoved him in the chest, making him smile. 'I'm teasing.'

'I hope so because otherwise you're a pervert.'

'Pervert because I appreciate you in Christmas outfits?'

I rolled my eyes again. 'Why are you my best friend?'

'Because I'm awesome.' He grinned. 'So awesome that I want to know what you're doing tomorrow night when Tina and Zoe head home for Christmas.'

'Binge-watching the Gilmore Girls in my Stitch onesie after heading home to my parents' house.' I smiled. 'I can't wait.'

'Can I please come and join you? Even if it is the Gilmore Girls?'

'It's your mum's Christmas party. You have to be here.' I reminded him. 'To meet all the bigshots, remember?'

'But I hate it. She invites all these fancy celebrities and some bigshot DJ and Yves and Nick are totally abandonning me with all these arrogant famous people.' He groaned.

'You're acting like a five-year-old.'

'I really don't want to be here.' He paused. 'Unless you come here.'

'Because you've made the party sound so terribly exciting and unmissable.' I raised my eyebrows and he grinned.

'Please, I'll get you a super-big Christmas present.'

'You don't need to get me a present.'

'Oops too late.' He smiled. 'But please, you'd be the best person ever!'

'Please just say yes so he stops whining.' Yves said from behind me. 'And so he stops emotionally blackmailing me. It's not my fault I'm working tomorrow night.'

'Don't I have to wear some crazily posh dress?'

'Is that a yes?' His green eyes, almost hidden by his sandy fringe, looked hopeful.

I sighed and nodded. 'Fine.'

Sally helped me to get ready the next day and she couldn't stop squealing over the fact I was going to Emilia Spearson's Christmas party. I was less excited, however, but only because Luke had been droning on about how boring it always was. Sally pinned my curls into a loose updo, leaving some falling around my face and framing it. I'd opted for wearing the dress I'd worn for _The Flash_ premiere, my red off-the-shoulder number than made me feel fit for Hollywood, and Sally had loaned me her diamond necklace and earrings to wear. As Simon drove me into Beverly Hills, I tried to ignore how out-of-place our car was in this neighbourhood, one that I would never fit into, even if I did agree to sing with Nick Jonas. I realised that I needed to tell Sally about it to avoid her being hurt like she had been over the concert.

'Is this the one?' Simon said as we approached the gates. 'I'll drive you in but I bet my car will look like it belongs in a scrapyard compared to the cars in there.'

'It's fine.' I reassured him with a smile. He looked worried and a little embarassed, but he pressed the buzzer anyway and we were allowed in.

'Woah.' He gasped at the property in front of us as well as the extravagant cars in the driveway. 'We're not in Kansas anymore, are we?'

I laughed softly at his joke and gathered my things together. 'I'll be back pretty late probably.'

'And Luke's okay to get you home safe?'

'He promised.' I smiled as Simon looked uncertain. 'I'll be fine, honestly.'

'Okay.' He kissed my cheek. 'Have a good time.'

'I'll try.' I faked a smile and slipped out of the car, closing the door behind me, but Simon wound down the window and called after me.

'There's meant to be a storm tonight so be careful.' He said, his voice concerned. 'I can always come and get you if you get worried.' I nodded, feeling a little nervous, but I shook away the feeling. I walked over to the door and it opened before I could even ring the doorbell.

'Thank god.' Luke said, looking relieved. His hair looked tame and he wore a tuxedo. He looked different from the Luke I saw almost every day, but I decided not to comment on it. He took my coat and then gasped. 'Wow Sky, you look so beautiful.' I blushed at the compliment.

'Not really.'

'Oh no, please tell me we're not back at square one with the compliments.' He shook his head and hung up my coat. He held out his arm for me. 'Shall we?' I let him lead me through the hallway, which somehow looked different to how it had the previous night. The decorations were classier, more grown-up, and the cushions on the sofa had been changed to ones which looked more expensive. Women moved about, chatting in groups, wearing ballgowns, and the gentlemen were in suits and tuxedos. A woman with blonde hair and a sequin ballgown was the centre of attention as she laughed and joked, a champagne flute in her hand. Luke led me towards her and, as we got closer, I realised it was his mother.

She stopped mid-conversation and looked over at her son with an over-friendly smile. 'Luke, darling! There you are!' Then she spotted me on her son's arm and I swallowed. She was more beautiful than she looked on the television and, even in my nicest dress with nice hair and make-up, I felt bloated and ugly next to her.

'Mother, this is my friend Sky Bright, Sky, this is my mother Emilia Spearson.'

I held out my hand for her and she shook it. 'It's a pleasure Ms Spearson.'

'Oh please, Emily is fine.' She smiled a smile that I was sure wasn't genuine. I knew she was never around and Rosa had practically raised Luke, plus the papers often said she was quite self-absorbed too. 'That's a lovely dress you have on.'

'Thank you.' I blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Luke's hand moved to the small of my back, reminding me that he was there.

'Luke says you sing.' She said, looking me up and down.

'She actually sung with-'

'Nick Jonas last month.' She interrupted her son without even looking at me. 'I'll bet that was something.'

'It was.' I gave a shy smile and she sighed as she looked at her empty champagne class.

'I'll catch up with you two later.' She said and she turned away, sequins flowing out behind her.

'Well you survived your first meeting with my mother. Congratulations.' Luke said, leading me towards the nearest waitress. He grabbed each of us a glass of champagne and passed one over to me.

'Do people not normally survive then?' I laughed.

'Not always.' His face was serious and he looked irritated. I reached out and touched his arm in a comforting gesture. He gave me a small smile. 'Want to get drunk?'

'On expensive champagne?' I took a sip.

'It's easier than it sounds.' He grinned in a challenge. The music changed from the other side of the room, where a few people were dancing quite badly. 'I think we need to sort out the terrible dad-dancing first though, don't you?' He downed his champagne and I did the same. Then he led me to the dancefloor and we danced together, looking cooler than the other guests there. Some were obviously already drunk, which was possible as they'd been some fancy dinner first for selected guests, and the champagne had to be strong. We danced for a good hour, pausing every now and then to take silly selfies or videos for our Instagram pages, and then we'd top up our champagne every few songs too. I was definitely starting to get tipsy when _Can't Stop the Feeling_ by Justin Timberlake came on and I happily let Luke spin me around and pull me closer to dance with him.

'Oh no!' I gasped halfway through the song when I caught sight of what hung above us. The mistletoe was staring down at me. I laughed and so did Luke. He spun me around and smiled as he pulled me back in and grabbed my face. I wondered if he was going to kiss me in that moment but then...

'Sky?' A familiar voice called out and at first I wondered if I was imagining it, but then Luke cursed as I slipped out of his arms. No, there stood Zed Benedict looking ridiculously sexy in a tuxedo.

'Aren't you supposed to be in rehab?' I said with a frown as I looked at the smirk sat on his face.

'I got out on Monday.' He replied, casually.

'So you came to a party...'

'Emily invites me every year.' He smiled and Luke visibly tensed beside me. I slipped my hand into his, hoping to calm him and Zed's eyes caught the movement, causing his smirk to disappear. 'And my agent came with me to make sure everything is fine. I'm on lemonade.' He held up his champagne glass. 'I didn't know you'd be invited.'

'I invited her.' Luke piped up, his thumb stroking the back of my hand.

'Of course.' Zed's jaw was tense. 'Sky, could we go somewhere and talk? I feel like we have some catching up to do.'

'No.' I frowned.

' _No_?' He looked surprised, taken aback.

'I'm not going anywhere with you.' I replied, bluntly. 'You're a jerk just like the papers said and I'm not waiting around to find out who you'll date next. I'm not that kind of girl.' He blinked, unresponsive. 'Go back to Abigail or whoever your flavour of the week is.'

He narrowed his eyes, looking wicked. 'Who's my flavour of the week, Luke? Is it Nina?' Luke's hand clenched as did his teeth and he let out a low growl. 'Or perhaps it's Jessica? They both got bored of you pretty quick, huh?' I gasped as the puzzle pieces fit together in my mind.

'You really are an asshole.' I hissed at Zed. 'It's a shame they don't do personality transplants in rehab as you sure as hell need one.'

'Zed, I hope you're not causing trouble.' A man appeared at his side, placing his hand on Zed's shoulder. He looked at Luke and I with concern. 'Maybe we should go.'

'I think that would be best.' Luke replied as he and Zed stared at each other. And then Zed was led away.


	13. Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

Luke ran off after that and I found myself hurrying after him. He was clearly angry and he wasn't about to lose it in front of his mother's friends and colleagues. He was better than that. I found him in the music room and I closed the door behind me as I entered. I sat down on the sofa beside him without saying a word. I didn't need to.

'They were my girlfriends.' Luke clarified what I had thought. 'Nina and I were only together two months when she met Zed at one of Yves' parties and practically jumped on him. But Jessica...' He sighed, sounding hurt. 'We'd been together for almost a year. It was Yves' birthday in April and Zed had been out drinking so we didn't think he'd make an appearance, but he did. I found Jessica making out with him on the hotel rooftop.' It explained why Luke hated him so much and he had every right to. Zed was a badboy, a player, and he'd broken up relationships. I reached out and squeezed Luke's arm.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'I was so worried he'd end up hurting you.' He replied, just as quietly spoken as I was. 'He practically used both girls for a week and then tossed them aside. Jessica came back pleading for forgiveness just a week later but I couldn't forgive her and I'll never forgive him.'

'I guess I dodged a bullet there.' I sighed and he nodded. I flinched at a crash noise and suddenly the lights went off, leaving us in darkness.

'I bet one of my mother's drunk friends has tripped over or something.' Luke said, standing up. He pulled me to my feet and led me to the door. We opened it carefully and it was still dark. The music was off but you could hear distant voices from far along the corridor and then there was the sound of rain hitting the windows. Luke pulled me towards a window and frowned. 'It's raining.' There was another loud crashing sound and I flinched again. 'It must be a storm. Maybe it's a powercut.'

'Luke!' A woman's voice called out and Rosa appeared with a torch. 'Luke the power is out. The whole street is in darkness. Your mother is not happy.'

'Of course she's not. She probably thinks the whole party has been ruined.' He mumbled. He turned to me as lightning filled the sky outside. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just not a lover of storms.'

'The guests are leaving.' Rosa frowned. 'I did offer to get out torches and candles.'

'But what's a party without booming music and flattering lighting?' Luke rolled his eyes and took my hand. 'Come on, time to face the wrath.'

We reached the living room as more guests were leaving, coats on and mumbling about the inconsiderate storm. I frowned as a couple passed us. 'Is it even safe driving home in a storm?'

'Not hugely.' Luke sighed. 'But try stopping them.'

'Please stay Martina, I'm sure the power will be back soon.' Emilia was pleading from somewhere in the dark. We found her talking to a glamorous couple, who both had their coats. 'You probably shouldn't drive in the storm.'

'It's just a storm.' The woman, Martina, tutted. 'It's getting late anyway.'

'It's only eleven.'

'Goodnight Emily, see you soon.'

The last of the guests soon filed out and Emilia huffed, grabbing her coat. Luke reached out for her, concern in his voice. 'Mother where are you going?'

'I'm not staying here in the dark.' She tutted. 'I'll go into the town and stay in a hotel.'

Another rumble and a flash of lightning filled the room. 'It's not safe.' Luke frowned. 'You shouldn't drive in a thunderstorm.'

'I'll be fine.' She muttered and then the door slammed behind her as there was another rumble and a flash a few seconds later.

'Eight miles.' Luke mumbled as he sank onto the floor.

'Eight miles?'

'The storm is three miles away. You just count the seconds between the rumble and the flash. It's getting closer.' He pulled out his phone and typed something in, frowning. 'It's a pretty bad storm. There's warnings about it on CNN, saying it's going to be a pretty bad storm thanks to all the humidity we've had.'

'How long is it going to last?' I asked.

'No idea.' He sighed. 'Well I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a bit more sober. Want a hot chocolate? I bet I've got marshmallows and cream in the kitchen somewhere.'

'Sure.'

We spent half an hour sipping our hot chocolate by the glass walls, watching the forks of lightning across the city as the rain continued to fall. I'd never seen proper lightning forks before and there was something impressive around watching them shoot towards the city below us. My phone buzzed from next to me and I didn't hesitate to answer when I saw it was Sally calling.

'Sky, are you okay?' She sounded concerned.

'I'm fine.' I told her. 'I'm sat drinking hot chocolate.'

'Well that's good.' She replied. 'Is the storm bad up near you? I heard loads of Beverly Hills homes and Hollywood Hills homes don't have any power.'

'Yeah we're sat in the dark.' I laughed as Rosa lit another candle behind us.

'Can I speak to Luke's mum please?'

'She's not here...' I replied, feeling awkward.

'Then where is she?'

Luke held out his hand for my phone and I handed it to him. 'Hi Mrs Bright, yes it's Luke... I'm fine thank you, how are you? Yeah Sky said she doesn't like storms but she's okay. She's in her pretty dress wrapped in a blanket with my famous hot chocolate... no my mother's gone into town... yeah her friends all left the party because of the power cut... I know it is a shame but I'm sure the power will be back soon... I don't want Sky out in this either... she's welcome to stay here, I can find her something comfortable to wear... she can have the guest room... okay great, I'll bring her home in the morning... bye.' He hung up the phone and passed it back to me as there was another crashing sound and I flinched and bit back a wimper. 'You're staying here tonight.' Luke told me, adjusting the blanket on my shoulders. Another crash and another jump. 'Sky, are you okay?'

I shook my head, trying to drown out the sound as I tried to block out the memory.

 _'You're a stupid girl, that's what you are!' He threw the frying pan towards me and I ducked out of the way as it narrowly missed my head. I curled up crying and he continued cursing. There was another roar, another rumble, but this time it was from outside and the lights flickered as there was a flash outside like a camera flash._

 _'Where's mummy?' I asked, rubbing the graze on my knee._

 _'Late. She's always late.' He mumbled, punching the wall. I flinched at the sound._

'I'm fine.' I told him as a single tear escaped down my cheek. I turned away slightly, hoping he hadn't seen it in the candle-lit living room. I watched another fork on the city below and I sucked in a shaky breath.

'Come on, I'll get you something to change into.'

Wearing Luke's clothes as pyjamas seemed to be becoming a habit of mine. I sat on the edge of the bed wearing his UCLA sweater and a pair of his shorts, which just about fit when I tightened the drawstring. I flinched at the sound of thunder again and I knew I wasn't going to sleep. I had hardly slept the night before, thanks to Nick Jonas' proposal and now I wasn't going to sleep because of the storm. The dark room flashed and I wimpered, wrapping my arms around my knees and pulling them up towards me.

 _Where was I? I had no idea. All I knew was that the sky was dark. Dark and grey but, every now and then it would flash. I'd watched it happen before, but I'd not been outside. Now it was flashing and the sky was roaring like it was angry. Was it angry with me? Was that why I was shivering in the rain, soaked through to the skin?_

I let out a wimper and tears rolled down my cheeks before I could stop them.

'Sky?' Luke's voice came in the darkness.

'I'm okay.' I told him. I sniffed and wiped my face as he approached me, led by the torchlight on his phone.

'You're not okay.' He whispered. 'Talk to me.'

'I can't talk about it.' I hadn't even told Sally and Simon. They had no idea why I freaked out so much over storms. They just thought I was scared of them.

'Okay.' He sighed, sitting down beside me and pulling me into his arms. 'But if you ever want to talk about it then let me know.' There was another rumble, the storm clearly closer than before and I felt myself shudder. 'I'm afraid to leave you.' He whispered.

'Then don't.'

'But Sky-'

'Please. Just stay here with me.' I whispered. 'I don't want to be alone.' He sucked in a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss against my forehead, catching me off-guard.

'Okay. Lie down and try and get some sleep.'

I woke up pretty early the next morning and Luke was still sleeping soundlessly beside me, his arm draped protectively across my waist. I slipped out from under it and he rolled over, still fast asleep. I crept across the carpet and out into the corridor. There wasn't a sound coming from the house, only the birds chirping outside, telling me that the storm was over. I looked through the window at the pool, where a guy I didn't recognise was using a net to pull out branches and leaves. Then I moved along the corridor towards the music room. I sat myself down at the piano and pulled the sheet music out of my bag that I'd been emailed by Nick the previous day. I looked at the lyrics, humming the tune I remembered he'd used. The notes, the chords on the piano, weren't too hard. I ran my fingers over the keys, humming my own little tune to myself and enjoying the sensation of playing an expensive piano. The sound it made was wonderful and relaxing. I wondered how often it got played. I hoped that it wasn't wasted.

I scanned the sheet music and propped it up, playing the first chords. I squinted, my eyes still sleepy, as I played the notes written. The tune itself was quite easy to play and I found that I was able to play it all the way through without issues. Then there were the lyrics.

 _'Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_

 _I'm so perplexed_

 _With just one breath, I'm locked in.'_

My eyes ran over the lyrics, swimming in the words as I played.

 _'Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_

 _I'm so perplexed_

 _On that, it's almost shocking.'_

I paused for a moment, realising I'd messed up the last note so I tried again.

 _'On that, it's almost shocking_

 _I know, I know you know you're scared_

 _Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_

 _They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_

 _But I guess that you don't know me.'_

I jumped when I spotted Luke in the doorway, watching me with his crazy bedhead. He smiled at me, a sleepy smile that told me he hadn't been awake long. 'Sorry did I wake you?' I apologised. 'I should have closed the door.'

'It's okay, it was a nice wake up call to hear the piano in use.' He smiled. 'That's Nick's song.' I nodded. 'It's a good one. I told him you'd be daft to turn him down.'

I picked up the sheet music and closed the lid of the piano. 'Then I guess I'm daft.'

'Wait, you're going to turn down the offer?' He looked surprised as I stuffed the music into my bag.

'I can't do it, Luke.' I stood up and sighed. 'I'm not a performer. I'm a more behind-the-scenes kind of girl. Watch my performance from Nick's concert. I'm all rigid. I don't strut about like Demi Lovato or Ariana Grande. I'm not cool or sexy.'

'You're sexy.' He countered. 'I saw you in that Miss Santa costume.'

I glared at him as I passed. 'You're ridiculous, stop teasing me.'

'I'm not teasing.' He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. 'Considering you only found out you were performing three hours prior to that performance, you were incredible. Who cares if you were a little rigid? That comes with practice. Demi and Ariana have been in the business for years. Watch their earliest performances and I bet they're all nervous and tense.'

'I don't want to do this. Argue first thing in the morning.' I sighed.

'Me neither.' He crossed his arms across his waist. 'I just think you're making a mistake.'

'Luke, please just take me home.'

I spent the rest of the day in my bedroom, staring at the sheet music on my desk as I played around on my guitar, singing covers quietly to myself. Why would someone put this kind of pressure on me? Would he make me feel guilty for not accepting his offer? Would Luke make me feel guilty too? I looked at the clock and wished that Sierra was around to take my call, but I knew this was a date day for her. She was off to the cinema with the cute guy she liked. And Zoe would be in New York with her family. I sighed, irritated, when I remembered I wouldn't be joining Zoe, Nelson, Yves and Tina in New York for New Year's Eve. They were going to have a great time.

'What's this?' Sally came into my room later that afternoon when I was strumming. She picked up the sheet music and I tensed. 'A song of yours?'

'You and I both know I suck at songwriting.' I wrinkled my nose. 'They come out way too cheesey.'

She looked over the music and her eyes widened as she read the note at the top. _'Nick Jonas ft. Sky Bright- Close._ Sky, what's going on?'

I sighed. 'Nick Jonas wants me to record with him.'

She gasped and sat down on the desk chair. 'Sky honey, that's _huge.'_

'That's the problem. I don't want to have my face plastered over every newspaper. I'm going to say no.'

'Are you sure? It's a big deal, Sky, probably one that won't come up again. It's worth thinking about.'

'Simon would hate it.' She gave a small nod. 'And like I said, I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my private life. I like being able to keep to myself.'

'But then you'd be able to make your own music and you'd have a start to your career.' She reached forwards and squeezed my knee. 'Don't rush the decision.'

'I have until January.'

'Plenty of time then.' She gave a small smile. 'Come and bake some cookies with me? It'll help us get ready for Christmas.'

The next week flew by pretty quick and was filled with decorating the house, baking, sending presents to people back home, delivering Christmas cards and Christmas shopping. I spoke to Sierra, Zoe and Tina, all of whom were having fun with their families, whether they'd been ice-skating, caroling or just enjoying Christmas parties. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, I'd completed my assignment due after the holidays and I was getting a little bit bored. I knew the next day would involve a Christmas dinner with Sally and Simon as always and then we'd fall asleep after playing games. I stared at my computer screen, aware that Sierra would soon be going to bed.

'Sky honey, you have a visitor!' Sally called out from the kitchen. I walked out into the hallway and found Luke standing there, dressed for warmth in a fairisle jumper and jeans, even though we were in California and I was only in a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

'Hey.' He smiled when he saw me. 'Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas or whatever it is you say in England.'

'Merry Christmas is fine.' I replied.

'Luke, would you like a hot chocolate?' Sally asked.

'That would be great Mrs Bright.' He replied, ever the gentleman.

Sally blushed. 'Just call me Sally.' She smiled and turned to me. 'Simon will be home soon. I'm sure Luke can stay for dinner if you'd like?'

I nodded. 'Unless you have plans?'

'Mom's out of town until late this evening so that would be great.' Luke looked awkward and I wondered if his mum was actually coming back for Christmas. It wouldn't have been a surprise if she didn't.

I led Luke up the corridor towards my room, pausing when I heard Sally call out. 'Please leave your door open Sky!' Luke laughed and I glared at him as we walked inside, leaving the door open.

'Nice to know I'm trusted.' I sighed, sitting down on the end of my bed.

'I'm sure you are trusted, but I think I'm probably not. A twenty-year-old guy in your room... well we're just troublemakers.' He smiled and it made me laugh. 'I'm sorry about last weekend, Sky. I shouldn't have tried to talk you into recording with Nick.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'No big deal.'

He looked pleased and relaxed a little as he opened his backpack, pulling out an envelope. 'Here. Merry Christmas.'

'I got you something too.' I replied. 'It's under the tree in the living room.' I moved to stand up but Luke stopped me.

'Open it.' He said, his eyes meeting mine.

'It's not Christmas yet.' I replied with a laugh. 'Sally doesn't let us open any presents early. Only our pyjamas.'

'Your pyjamas?'

'We get new pyjamas for Christmas eve every year.' I explained.

'Well I'd like you to open it now.' He passed me the red envelope, where my name was written in his handwriting, which was surprisingly neat for a guy's handwriting. I looked at the envelope, turning it over in my hand and he nudged me with his elbow. 'Come on, Sky.'

I carefully tore open the envelope and found myself looking at a cute Christmas card with a kitten on the front wearing a Santa's hat. I opened it and then another envelope fell out, revealing the message.

 _To Sky,_

 _Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!_

 _Love from Luke_

I picked up the white envelope and shot him a puzzled look. Had he given me money or a gift voucher? I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. I didn't know what to say. Inside were return flight tickets to New York. 'Luke this is too much.' I managed to choke out.

'They're only economy class.' He shrugged. 'I knew you'd freak out if I bought first class.'

'You bought me plane tickets for Christmas. This is crazy. Now my present looks pathetic in comparison.'

'It won't.' He smiled.

'I can't take these.'

'You can and you will.' He looked insistent. I looked down at the tickets in my hand, the tickets which said we'd be leaving for New York in three days.

'But it's probably too late to tell Zoe's family I'm coming now.' He smiled a smile that said I'd missed something. 'What?'

'We're all staying in my mom's Midtown apartment. That way we don't have to get the metro every day as everything is in walking distance. You'll need some good footwear though as it's pretty icy this time of year.'

'I need to talk to Sally and Simon.'

'They already know.' He gave a cheeky smile.

'What?'

'I asked them about it last month and they were fine about the whole thing. They took a bit of persuading and I had to assure them that you'd share a room with Zoe and Tina, but I got there in the end. You're all good to go.'

I still couldn't believe it the next day. I was going to New York in two days time. Sally and Simon had bought well thought out presents for me in response. Some more polaroid film for my camera, a new light pink wool coat, warm tights, warm sweaters and a new hat, scarf and glove set. It was just as well because, as Simon and Sally snoozed in front of the Christmas television, I looked up the forecast. New York had snow and bitterly cold temperatures. I went onto Instagram, looking at pictures of people in New York and my stomach fluttered with excitement. New York. The Big Apple. A place where dreams were made. I smiled to myself and headed off to my room, ready to start packing.

'Call us when you land.' Sally said, hugging me at LAX airport. Luke and Yves stood on the sidewalk with the luggage, their hands in their pockets as they spoke about the last time they'd been in the city together. Tina and Nelson were already there with Zoe and were planning on catching the train into Midtown to meet us when we got there.

'I will.' I told my adoptive mother. She looked nervous. 'I'll be fine Sally.'

'It's the first time you've been so far away.' She sighed. 'I know you're eighteen, but it still scares me.'

'New York can be a dangerous city. Be careful.' Simon agreed, now hugging me. 'And no running off with boys.'

'Simon.' I groaned, shaking my head. 'I'm just going to go and have fun with my friends. You'll see me New Year's day.'

'No underage drinking.' He frowned. 'Where are you even going for New Year's Eve?'

'I don't know.' I shrugged. 'We'll probably stay in.'

'Sky, are you ready?' Yves called out, lifting up his suitcase.

I turned back to my parents. 'Call you when I land.' With a final hug, I followed my friends into the terminal, ready to check in and ready to check a place off my bucket list.

The taxi ride from the airport to Manhattan didn't take long and excitement bubbled up inside me when the Empire State Building came into view as we crossed a bridge. I wrapped my pink wool coat tighter around myself, glad for my new winter clothes. I'd left LA feeling warm and sun-kissed and now the snow on the ground was evidence that New York was bitterly cold. But then, wasn't the Christmas season supposed to be for wrapping up warm and snuggling up in front of a fire? The taxi continued along the roads of the city, passing other yellow cabs, and we passed buildings decorated with fairy lights twinkling in the mid-afternoon light. Tourists and locals walked the street, hurrying about in crowds.

'Is that-'

'Madison Square Garden.' Luke said with a smile, completing my sentence. 'Pretty cool, huh?'

'Definitely.' I beamed as we passed the large circular building. We drove for a few more blocks and then stopped on a residential street, where residential skyscrapers and a few hotels were scattered about amongst a few coffee shops, including Starbucks. 'Your apartment is here?' I blinked looking up at the tall building in front of us. A doorman stood on the door, looking cold despite his thick black coat, his smart hat and his gloves.

'Yeah, mom likes to be in the middle of the action, near all of the concert venues.' Luke shrugged. He opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, before going to help the taxi driver with the luggage. They pulled out our cases and he handed the driver some dollars. I moved to drag my case but he shook his head. 'I'll do it.' I smiled at my best friend, a perfect gentleman, and we walked with Yves over to the door.

'Mr Spearson, it's been a while.' The doorman said with a cheery smile. His nose was red from the cold and I shivered at the cool air.

'I know Jackson.' He replied. 'I won't let it be so long next time.' Luke signalled to Yves and I. 'These are two of my friends from school, Yves Benedict and Sky Bright.'

'Ah, Mr Benedict, we've met before.' He nodded and then turned to me. 'But we've not met before Miss Bright.'

'It's nice to meet you.' I smiled and his eyes lit up.

'An english rose! Wonderful! Can I help with your luggage at all?'

'On it, Jackson.' Luke nodded. 'My other friends will be here soon so if you could show them up that would be great.'

'Of course, sir.'

Luke led us inside through the grand doors and I tried not to gawp at the marble floors, decorated ceilings and the gold edging on the walls. It was clearly an expensive place to live, even more expensive than the average New York apartment. The apartment itself was on the tenth floor and took a while in the elevator but I was grateful not to have to use the stairs. The door opened onto a small corridor and Luke led us along it to a door marked 'Penthouse 12.' I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that the apartment was going to be incredible. Luke unlocked the door and led us inside. He led us into a room with polished wooden floors and white painted walls. The room was an open-plan kitchen-living-diner, with brown leather sofas and armchairs, a glass coffee table, a huge flatscreen television, a glass dining table with six chairs and a kitchen with breakfast bar and polished white kitchen appliances. The room was lovely and light, thanks to the many windows and I walked over to them with a gasp. There was a balcony outside and the view was incredible. You could see Hudson River one way, between the tall buildings, and the other way faced North, towards some of the buildings leading to Times Square.

'Luke this is incredible.' I whispered and I didn't need to look at him to know that he was smiling. New York was a magical place, that much was clear, and I knew that things were never going to be the same again.

Tina, Zoe and Nelson arrived later than afternoon and I was sure that the girls were armed with most of their wardrobe. We unpacked our belongings in the walk-in-wardrobe in our bedroom and bagsied our beds in the pristine white bedroom that looked completely untouched. Then we all ventured outside into the cold city, wrapped in warm jumpers, hats, scarves and thick coats.

'I love the city at this time of year. It's so magical.' Zoe sighed from beside me as we walked along the street, following Tina and Nelson, who led the way hand-in-hand.

'Summer is pretty cool too though.' Yves replied. 'Too hot, but Central Park is great for reading a book on a sunny day.'

'Where do you guys want to head for dinner?' Luke asked, appearing beside me.

'Anywhere, I'm starving!' Nelson turned our way and then back to the busy street as we passed Red Lobster. The crowds seemed to be getting thicker and the lights around us were getting bigger and brighter as we continued along 7th Avenue.

'We could be total tourists and check out Hard Rock café?' Zoe suggested.

'Sounds good.' I nodded in agreement.

'We'll head in there on the way back from our walk then.' Luke replied. We continued our reasonably quick pace along the street as I hummed Frank Sinatra's _New York_ under my breath.

When we reached Times Square a few minutes later, I felt like I'd stepped into a movie. The place that had been part of so many different programs and films surrounded me and the lights somehow seemed brighter than they had ever been on screen. I looked around at the advertisements for shops, Broadway and more as Tina and Zoe snapped pictures. They nudged me and pulled me into some selfies and we joked about together, snapping images. A billboard changed to advertise Nick Jonas' concert and I let out a sigh.

'Everything alright?' Luke asked, following my eyes.

I didn't tell him that I was still thinking about that offer, the one that had been haunting my dreams for days.

I woke up early the following day, which was weird considering California was three hours behind in time, but I was raring to go, raring to explore. I showered and dressed quickly in jeans and a baggy jumper, and I checked the time; 8am. It was still early but I didn't care. I left a note on the coffee table, grabbed my hat and gloves and headed out into the cold city.

With my guidebook from Sally and Simon, I walked North as I had the previous day. I found a nice coffee shop off of Broadway and I found a window seat, sitting down with my coffee and pastry and watching the world go by outside. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my bag, looking at the name on the screen. Zed. I hadn't spoken to him since Emilia Spearson's Christmas party, when he'd been kicked out and now he was texting me.

 _Sky, I miss you and I want to talk to you. Just let me explain. I know you're in New York, Yves told me. I'm there too so perhaps we could meet?_

I frowned. Of course he was in New York and of course his brother had told him. I finished my pastry and grabbed my coffee, heading back out into the cold city. Tourists passed me with their giant maps, but I didn't get my guidebook out. I headed towards the Empire State building, checking the skyline every now and then to make sure I was in the right place. I soon found myself opposite Bryant Park and I watched as a group of children played in the snow. I walked to the pedestrian crossing and started to cross as the "walk" sign lit up, but then I heard a screech of brakes and saw a truck driving right for me.


	14. Welcome to New York

My heart hammered against my chest and my life flashed before my eyes as the truck came skidding towards me as I ran and then I was tackled to the ground, landing in snow on the sidewalk. The truck carried on passing through the light, which was red for them, and into the next street. I panted, feeling dizzy, as I rolled over, aware that my knee was throbbing. I looked across at the person who had shoved me out of the way and my heart sank.

'Of course.' I muttered as he got to his feet, brushing snow off of his clothes. Zed held his hand out for me, his deep blue eyes meeting mine.

'Are you okay?' His voice was edged with concern, as was his face.

'I'm fine.' I replied as he pulled me to my feet. I winced. My knee was sore. It was probably bleeding.

'You don't look fine.' He looked down at my knee and I took a step back.

'How did you know I was here?'

'Did you not get my text?'

'I mean how did you know I was in Bryant Park?'

'Ah.' He looked down and looked back up again. 'I may have seen it.'

'Seen it?' It clicked together in my head and I sighed. 'Right. Your ability.' He looked sheepish as I looked across at him. 'Well, er, thanks, but I'm going to get going.' I picked up my now-empty coffee cup and headed over to the trash, throwing it in. I hoped Zed couldn't see me limping as I tried to head back the way I'd came, but I'd lost all of my bearings when a truck had nearly mowed me down. I frowned and pulled out my guidebook.

'Lost?' He appeared at my side like an annoying puppy wanting to play fetch.

'I'm not lost, I'm just looking to see what's good near here.'

'You're lost.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'Come on I'll walk you back.'

'You don't know where I'm staying.'

'West 35th between 7th and 8th?' He said and I widened my eyes. Was he stalking me? 'Not stalking, my apartment is one block across from there. I've been to Luke's apartment before.'

'You have?'

'Sure.' He shrugged. 'Come on, let's get you back.'

We walked back in silence and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to walk back with Zed. I didn't even want to see him. He kept his head down and with his scarf up and hat on, he thankfully wasn't recognisable as the actor on one of the huge billboards in Times Square. We got back to the apartment block as my knee was really starting to throb.

'Ah, good morning Miss Bright. You're up early.' Jackson, the doorman, commented on my arrival. He glanced over at my companion, who looked a little dodgy in all black.

'Thanks for walking me back.' I said to Zed, shuffling awkwardly. 'I'll see you around.'

'I need to make sure you make it upstairs okay.'

'In the elevator? I'll be fine.'

'Sky, your leg is bleeding.'

'Miss Bright, should I fetch a first aider?' Jackson spoke up, now spotting the blood on my knee.

'I'm okay.' I said to both of them and I walked in, aware that Zed was on my heels. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button, hoping it would cut Zed off, but he was too quick. He made it inside and the door closed behind him.

'About Abigail-'

'Do we really need to talk about this?'

'Yes.' His voice was strained. 'Abigail and I are just friends.'

'It didn't look that way in the papers.'

He sighed. 'It was good press to be seen together because it made people think we had this on-screen off-screen romance thing going on.' He pulled off his hat and adjusted his scarf. 'We were never really together. She has a boyfriend she's been with for a year.'

'I know why Luke hates you.' He winced and I narrowed my eyes at him. 'How could you do that to anyone let alone your brother's best friend?'

'I used to drink a lot and it's no excuse but it made me an ass.'

'Used to? You weren't in rehab that long ago.'

He shifted nervously. 'I made a mistake. Something happened with our family and well… it's been pretty hard. Yves had managed to keep calm somehow but I've been a mess and I've spent a lot of time juggling work, studying and visiting my parents.' It explained his absence, sure, and I felt a little bad for him. The door opened on the 10th floor and I stepped out with Zed beside me. 'I'm sorry Sky, I really am. I wanted to talk to you but I shut you out and I shouldn't have. I should have been upfront about everything including Abigail. And I should _not_ have been a dick at Comic Con.' We reached the door and I knocked on it.

Yves answered the door and his eyes flicked over his brother. He stepped out of the door and pulled it close behind him. 'Zed, what are you doing here?'

'I'm in New York for-'

'No, I mean here.' He looked around warily and then he spotted my knee. 'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything.' He replied with a frown. 'Nice to know you trust me.'

'After everything? Granddad would never have wanted this for you, Zed. You messed up big time and you weren't there when we needed you.'

I swallowed, feeling awkward and emotional. Had their granddad died?

'You need to get out of here before you piss off Luke.' Yves continued.

'I've tried to apologise.' Zed jumped in defensively.

'Well somehow I don't think he's going to forgive you.' He turned to me. 'Come on Sky, let's get you all cleaned up before your knee gets infected.'

I turned back to Zed and sighed. 'Erm, thanks.'

His eyes were filled with sadness as he nodded before stepping back into the elevator.

'How's your leg?' Luke asked as he cleaned it up half an hour later. I sat in my pyjama shorts as he wiped it over with an antiseptic wipe and I tried not to wince at the sting. My jeans were in the washing machine, but I knew there was a good chance the stain wouldn't come out. My knee was pretty grim. He pressed on a large bandaid and wrapped it around with a bandage to hold it in place.

'It's okay.' I replied, although the look on his face said he didn't believe me.

'I can't believe you slipped on the ice.' Tina said between bites of her breakfast bagel Luke had made her. 'Your boots have such a thick tread.'

'I'm just clumsy.' I replied, going along with the lie I'd told them all. I felt bad for it but I knew mentioning Zed was a terrible idea. Yves looked out of the window, away from me, and I knew he didn't want to lie either.

'Well there's no grit or fluff in it so you'll be fine.' Luke told me. 'It'll just sting. The bandage will stop the plaster from falling off when we're out later. Will you be okay walking about?'

'Of course.' I smiled. 'I don't want to be stuck indoors. What's on the schedule for today?'

Luke grinned and stood up, leaving me sprawled across the sofa. 'Well first I'm going to tell you about our plans for New Year's Eve.'

'We have plans?' I fidgeted. 'I thought we were just hanging here. I didn't bring anything to wear.'

'We're going to Bubba Shrimp's New Year's party.'

Nelson burst out laughing. 'You're joking right?'

'It's a real thing.' Yves piped up. 'Luke and I went a few years back. Had a good time.'

'We did. It's right on Times Square so you can pop in and out to watch the performances all evening without standing around all day to get a good view of the ball drop.' Luke explained. 'Plus food and drink is included and there's a DJ and other entertainment. This year's theme is Great Gatsby.'

'Does this mean we have to dress up?' Tina piped up.

'Absolutely.' Luke nodded. 'You girls can dress all sparkly and us guys can dress in a tux.'

'We need to go shopping!' Zoe cooed.

'And so you shall, Cinderella. I thought we can all go shopping this morning for outfits, grab lunch together and then later we can check out the view from Top of the Rock. I booked us in so we're up there for sunset.' Luke smiled proudly. 'Well?'

'What are you all waiting for?' Tina said through a mouthful. 'Shopping in New York, let's go.'

Tina was just as excited when we walked the one block to Macys, bursting through the door of the Christmas-decorated department store. Shopping in the whole store took longer than planned and by the time we emerged from the store with our dresses and headpieces for the party, I was starving and worn out with a huge portion of my Christmas money spent. I sank into the chair in the restaurant we were meeting the guys in, thankful to be sitting down.

'So I hear Zed's in New York.' Tina said, her eyes meeting mine across the table.

'Oh really?'

'It's all over his Instagram.' Zoe said. Both of their eyes fixed on me. 'What even happened with you two?'

'I'm not really sure.' I bit my lip, fiddling with the menu.

'Was it because of Abigail? Because celebrities pretend to be dating all the time for publicity.' Tina said. She picked up her lemonade and took a sip. 'It's nothing uncommon.' She paused. 'It's a shame he ended up going downhill again but I guess bad boys always do.'

'His grandfather died.' Zoe said, confirming my fears. My heart sank. Poor Zed.

'Really?' Tina sounded surprised. 'How awful.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'Yves said his family were pretty shaken up, especially Zed. He turned back to drink and well, you know the rest.' She paused when she spotted the boys coming into the restaurant. 'Oh good, you made it!'

'We made it? We've been ready for ages.' Nelson said, shaking his head. 'You girls were the ones to ask for extra time because you were lost in Macys.'

'We were!' Tina said, dramatically. 'Did you know they still have their original wooden escalators in there?'

'It's cool, huh?' Luke smiled. 'Good ol' New York.'

The Rockefeller Center was just how I'd imagined it would be and it met my expectations from movies. Sure enough, as we walked towards it, we spotted the famous Christmas tree, lit up and sparkling behind the angel-lined path. The ice rink was there too, busy with people skating around like pros, only one or two people hanging onto the side of the ice rink. Wrapped up in our warmest layers, we took the elevator to the Top of the Rock, right to the 67th floor. I was almost blown away by the view as we walked outside onto the observation deck. The city below us looked tiny, like a model city with tiny ant people and mini toy car taxis. The concrete jungle of a city stood tall with skyscrapers reaching down past the Empire State to the World Trade Center. I felt emotional as I looked South, thinking of how the skyline had looked different fifteen years ago, before terrorism. Snow-covered Central Park stood before me as I moved around the deck, looking like icing sugar covering a Christmas cake. The water and snow-covered greenery was a place of peace and haven amongst the city, the city which was surrounded by water.

'Incredible, isn't it?' Luke whispered, appearing at my side as the light was starting to go, the sun starting to disappear for the night.

'It's beautiful.' I smiled. 'This whole city is. It's so inspirational. I wish I'd brought my guitar.'

'I have a piano back at the apartment.' He replied. 'Look down there. That's Radio City Music Hall.'

'Wow,' I breathed. 'So many people have won Grammys, Emmys, and other awards down there. I bet it's a great place to perform.'

'My mom loves performing there.' He nodded. 'It's a dream of mine to be on that stage one day.'

'And mine.' I smiled and he looked surprised. 'What?'

'I thought you hated performing.'

'It scares the crap out of me but I don't hate it. Performing to an empty crowd would be more preferable. Just being in there.' I looked back out at the city in front of us and sighed. 'The world is such a big place, isn't it?'

Luke sucked in a deep breath and nodded. 'It sure is.'

The next day was spent doing some more sightseeing, except this time we headed South. We visited the 9/11 memorial, the museums there and headed over to the Statue of Liberty by a freezing boat journey. We also learnt about the history of the immigrants and It made me feel like I knew a bit more about America than I had before, making me less of a traitor. We finished the day with take-out pizza and beer in the apartment, hanging out together and watching films set in the city.

On the day before New Year's Eve, we all headed to Central Park, where we ended up in an epic snowball fight. Soon, the girls got cold and they retired to a coffee shop with Nelson and Yves, but I was determined to keep on exploring. As Luke and I walked through the winter wonderland, we found ourselves at Central Park's ice rink.

'I feel like I'm Blair Waldorf.' I said with a smile as I watched people twirling and skating across the real ice. The rink looked somewhat surreal in the middle of a park surrounded by skyscrapers.

'Blair Waldorf?' Luke looked puzzled.

'Can we skate?' I said, hopefully. 'I've never been skating before.'

'Okay.'

There was probably a reason I had skated before. I was a terrible skater as I discovered when Luke had to catch me as soon as I got out onto the rink. I clutched the side and he smiled across at me, clearly trying not to laugh.

'Why do people make this look so easy?' I asked him and he teased me by skating off, swerving in and out of people before coming back to me. I shook my head at him. 'You're from LA, how come you can skate?'

'I used to play ice hockey.' He replied. 'Believe it or not, there are a few rinks in LA. Not as scenic as this one though.'

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Oh great one, please teach me to skate.'

'You said it.' He smiled and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me away from the side, catching me before I fell over. 'The key is to balance.'

'It's already not looking great for me then. My balance sucks.'

'I'm not going to let you fall.' He said, his voice suddenly full of seriousness. 'Make sure to lean forwards, not back and keep your legs bent. Now, holding onto me, I want you to slide your feet along the ice.' I did as he asked and we moved along together as he held onto me. 'You're doing great, just please don't break my hand.' He laughed as we skated across the ice. He picked up the pace and I tried not to tighten my grip as we glided across the ice, even if my life was flashing before my eyes. If I fell, it would hurt and I'd have more bruises on my legs.

'Please don't let me fall.' I told him and he squeezed my hand in response.

'I'll never let you fall.' He replied, his voice sincere. We reached a lap and then I spotted a familiar face in the crowd; Zed. And he didn't look happy to see Luke and I hand-in-hand, skating together. I lost my balance and, before Luke could stop me, I crashed to the ground.

 _Sky, are you okay?_

I tucked my fingers in, knowing that my fingers could easily be sliced off by the skate blades, and tried to push myself up off the ground. Zed was near me now, leaning over the barrier. 'Push yourself up, Sky.'

'Benedict?' Luke's voice was like venom as he grabbed me under my armpits and hoisted me up. I slid and he grabbed me tighter, wrapping his arm around me. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm on vacation, just like you. You know how I love New York.' Zed replied, casually and Luke's eyes narrowed. Zed looked at me and his expression softened. 'Sky, are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' I nodded, the shock wearing off. I grabbed the side of the rink, holding myself up. 'One of these days I might get a better balance. '

'Why don't we get a hot chocolate?'

'Sky isn't going anywhere with you.' Luke hissed, grabbing me.

'Get off of her.'

'What is wrong with you two?' I shout-whispered as people looked our way. I hoped they didn't recognise either of the boys. This didn't need to be front page news the next day. 'Yes, I get stuff has happened and you hate each other but are we really doing this right now?'

'Sky let's go.' Jake said, tugging on my hand. I wriggled out of his grip.

'No. I'm out of here.' I made it to the exit of the rink and quickly swapped back my shoes before hurrying off, aware that both boys were probably right behind me. I ducked under a bridge and out of the way and dipped into a coffee shop down a side-street. I sat myself at the back and ordered a hot chocolate before releasing a breath. What the hell was wrong with guys? My phone buzzed; Luke. It buzzed again; Zed. I turned it off and looked around the room at the almost-empty coffee bar I'd ended up in. It was filled with books and instruments, including a guitar and a piano. The hot chocolate appeared in front of me and I looked up at the woman with thick-rimmed glasses who had delivered it to me.

'Thank you.' I smiled.

'You look like you've had a rough day.' She replied in a thick Brooklyn accent.

'A little.' I nodded.

'That's not good. Only one more day to make things right before the new year.'

I glanced at the beautiful vintage piano again, the one which looked like it had been played many times before. 'May I play your piano?'

'That old thing? It hardly gets much use these days.' She replied. 'But if you want to, go ahead.' She shrugged and walked off. I slipped off my coat and walked over to the piano. I ran my fingers over the lid, enjoying the smoothness but also the roughness where things had been carved into the wood, initials and musical notes. I sat down on the bench and opened the lid, revealing some perfectly conditioned keys. And just like that, I started to play. I started with classics I had learnt when I first started learning to play and then I lost myself in the music. I hadn't realised what I'd started to play until I got to the chorus.

' _Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh.' _

I stopped playing and looked up, aware that a few customers were watching me. How had I sub-consciously played that song? I closed the lid of the piano and stood up, downing my hot chocolate and hurrying back out into the cold city. When had it got dark? I turned my phone back on, wishing that I had picked up my map or guidebook this morning. I had no idea where I was, only that I was near Central Park. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Zed was calling me.

'Zed?' I answered against my better judgment.

'Sky. I've been calling you for an hour. Where are you? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' I replied. 'Although I'm not sure where I am.'

'Look around, what do you see?'

'Lots of skyscrapers.'

'Yeah that's not very helpful.' He said as I crossed the street. 'Can you see the Empire State.'

I turned on the spot and, sure enough, the Empire State building was in the distance. 'I can.'

'Meet me there.' He replied.

The walk towards the Empire State building took longer than I planned and I knew that Luke wasn't pleased I was meeting Zed there. He'd insisted on coming out to find me but I'd told him I'd be back later and that I would be fine. He'd hung up shortly after that. As I walked along the street, passing Tiffanys on Fifth, I watched people walking around the city happily. Why had we not moved to New York? I preferred it to Los Angeles, although I knew that California was nice because of the beaches. New York was more my style though. It was funky and quirky and people seemed friendlier. People smiled when you passed or nodded at you. In Los Angeles, there were too many well-dressed wannabes and lots of women and girls looked the same; long, straight blonde hair, long legs and tans. Here there were so many different kinds of people and it was artier. But then, I realised, if we'd not gone to LA then I wouldn't have met my friends and they were great, they really were and I was very lucky.

'Sky?'

The American accent took me by surprise and I looked up to see Nick Jonas stood in front of me. Boy it was a small world.

'Nick, hi.' I replied, shyly. It had been a while since I'd heard from him and it seemed weird running into him having just been playing his song subconsciously.

'Happy Holidays.' He said cheerfully. 'Did you come up here with Luke?'

'I did.' I nodded.

'So you're going to watch the performances in Times Square tomorrow? I'll look out for you.' He grinned.

'Yeah in amongst all those people, you'll never find me!'

'I'll try though.' He smiled. 'Well I'll let you get on, it's pretty cold out. See you later, Sky.'

'See you later.' I smiled and we parted ways.

I eventually reached the Empire State building, where there was only a small queue next to the members of staff in their burgundy uniforms. Zed stood by a doorman looking cold, his hands in his pocket and his red scarf covering his nose and his mouth. He spotted me and held up a bare hand in greeting, a hand which was red with cold.

'Sorry, I didn't realise how far away I was.' I told him and he moved his scarf down so that I could see the top of his smile.

'It's okay.' He shrugged. 'Shall we?' He signalled to the door and I tilted my head to the side.

'We're going up?'

'We're going up.' He nodded, pulling two tickets out of his pocket.

'But it's dark, we'll hardly see anything.'

'We will.' He smiled. 'And it will take your breath away.' He led me to the line and we showed our tickets before going straight inside. I relaxed in the warmth of the building, unbuttoning my coat as Zed pulled off some of his layers. I slipped off my gloves and flexed my fingers. 'So what have you done in the city the last few days?'

'We went shopping in Macys for New Year's outfits, went up the Rockefeller Center, visited Lady Liberty and the 9/11 memorial.'

'Wow you've been busy.'

'We have.' I nodded. We walked further into the line towards the elevator and a few people turned our way, recognising Zed now that his hat and scarf were off. I tried to ignore the photos they were snapping of him but it wasn't easy. Zed spoke about his Christmas with his family and asked about mine as we continued moving along the queue line. We reached the elevator and the girl working it widened her eyes as she spotted Zed.

'Oh my god.' She whispered as we stepped into the elevator. She watched Zed as the elevator quickly moved up to the 86th floor. She even watched as we passed her on the way out.

'Are you ready?' Zed asked, pulling back on his hat and scarf. I slipped my gloves back on, knowing outside was going to be freezing, especially as there was no longer any sunlight.

We walked out of the door and onto the 86th floor observation deck and my breath caught in my throat, just like Zed had said it would. The wind whipped my hair across my face and I shivered, wishing I'd wrapped up warmer. I walked over to the fence and looked at the view below. Yes, it was nighttime in New York city but it still looked spectacular. The city was lit up, sprinkled with lights stretching out for miles. Times Square stood below us, shining brightly as always, and the World Trade Center was visible in the distance.

'Wow.' Was all I could say as we moved around, taking pictures of the view. A group of girls approached us, but I didn't care. As they snapped selfies with Zed, I watched the world in front of us, the world that was so small yet so big at the same time. Then a flurry of snowflakes fell around me, one landing on my nose. It was perfect. Magical. I was in Sleepless in Seattle, in one of the most romantic scenes ever made. I looked across at Zed as he said goodbye to the fangirls, his eyes not leaving my face. It made me want to melt, to sink. I shivered again, wrapping my arms around myself.

'Want to go up?' He signalled back to the Empire State building.

'Up?'

'The 102nd floor.' He smiled. 'It's not over yet.'

Another elevator took us higher and I was relieved to see that this was inside, away from the cold. We were the only people up there, other than the lift operator, and we made the most of it. I leaned against the window, watching the snowy city below and I sighed.

'Who said manmade things can't be beautiful?'

'Agreed.' He smiled, his gaze intense. I looked away, feeling heat in my cheeks. 'I'm sorry, Sky.' I glanced back at him and his smile had gone. 'I messed up and I wished I hadn't. It's one of my biggest regrets, letting you go.'

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

 _We're going for dinner in 30. Hope you're coming. T xxx_

'I have to head to dinner.' I told Zed and he nodded, a sad look on his face. 'But I'll see you soon okay?'

'Okay.'

People started lining up in Times Square to watch the ball drop from midday. As we cut back through Times Square after shopping, the place was already buzzing with people wearing "Happy new year" headpieces and layer upon layer of clothes. We weaved in and out with our souvenirs, and then we returned to pack.

'Packing wasn't how I planned on spending my last day in New York.' Tina grumbled as she rammed in her new hoodie.

'It'll take ten minutes.' I told her.

'Then we need to start getting ready for tonight.' Zoe grinned. 'Great Gatsby style.' I placed my gifts for Sierra, Simon and Sally into the case and shoved in my Victoria's Secret bag, having raided their PINK sale section.

'Sky, you're so lucky your hair is already curly. It'll take ages to have my hair ready for tonight.' Tina groaned, playing with her red hair. I looked down at my nails, which we'd have done professionally in some little salon a few blocks away.

'Sorry.' I apologised and Zoe laughed, zipping her case closed.

'Right,' she clapped her hands together, 'let's start getting ready.'

Two hours later and I was showered, my scabby knee cleaned up and covered with tights, my hair was in a cute curly updo with a sparkly piece of headwear and I was wearing my flapper-girl dress; a cream-coloured embellished dress, which fell just past my knee. I wore black heels and I'd opted for deep red lipstick and sparkly eye make-up. Tina and Zoe also looked great with their updos and sequinned headbands, matching their black sequin dresses.

'We're waving goodbye to the new year in style.' Tina beamed, posing for some selfies with us. We posed together, snapping pictures until there was a knock at the door.

'Are you girls ready yet?' Nelson called out. 'You're missing out on the champagne.'

In the living room, the boys were stood ready in their different-coloured tuxedos looking dapper. They wolf-whistled as we walked out and I blushed as my female friends cheered in response. Tina went to Nelson, planting a kiss on his lips and Luke came towards me, handing me a glass of champagne.

'Here, as we probably won't get away with drinking underage later.' He said, clinking his glass against mine.

'This isn't your mother's champagne is it? Because that was really quite strong.' I smiled and he grinned back at me. 'You're a terrible influence. Simon said no underage drinking.'

'Simon will never know.' He beamed, walking over to the window. The city below was still bustling, more crowds heading towards Times Square. 'Right all, drink up, we'd better head out if we want to be able to get into Times Square.'

Times Square was packed, more so than I expected. Just getting to Bubba Gump Shrimp was a nightmare, squeezing past people and through barriers guarding by the police. We made it there eventually and, looking at the outside, I felt somewhat overdressed in my sparkly dress. Even as we stepped inside, past curtains and decorations they'd used to make it more Great-Gatsby-esque, I still felt a little over-dressed. We were taken to a booth by the window, with a view of the busy Times Square crowd and stage below, and we tucked into our food straight away. As the evening drew on, however, the party atmosphere started to warm-up. A DJ started playing tunes and people got up, forming a conga line around the restaurant. A guy grabbed me on his way past, pulling me into the line and soon we were all dancing off our dinner.

'Having fun?' Luke asked as he twirled me around in a circle.

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'This was a cool idea.'

'DNCE are on next!' Tina called from our window seat. 'Can we go and watch?' We grabbed our coats and scarves, wrapping ourselves up and making our way to the fenced off area just outside Bubba Gump. We found a spot where we could see the stage and screen and soon DNCE came onto the stage. Our dancing moved outside as we watched Joe Jonas and his band move around the stage, all of us singing along. Next was Fifth Harmony and the girls and I did our best impressions as we strutted around in our fenced-off area. Then it was Nick's turn. He came onto the stage in very few layers, despite the fact it was freezing, and went straight into singing his new single _Levels._ Luke and I sang along as he moved across the stage and then he spotted us, pointing at us and winking. We cheered and a few people looked our way with puzzled expressions. After his three songs, we headed back inside into the warmth, not too fussed about catching the other acts.

As we sat back down at our table with our mocktails, my phone buzzed.

 _Having fun? Z xx_

 _Yes, you? Xx_

 _Absolutely xx_

I wondered what he was doing, whose party he was at. I realised I hadn't asked him the night before when I'd hurried away, leaving him at the bottom of the Empire State building. My stomach flipped and I realised I felt guilty for leaving him like that, but I was afraid. Afraid I'd get sucked in and hurt again. The way he'd looked at me was still in my head.

'Hey party people!' A voice said and squeals filled the air in response as Nick Jonas strolled into Bubba Gump Shrimp, like he was a normal party reveler.

'Nick Jonas!' A woman near me squealed with excitement. He held up a hand in a wave and walked on over to our group.

'Hey guys.' He said cheerily, patting Luke's back in a friendly welcome. 'Nice dance moves out there.'

Tina and Zoe looked like they were about to join the crowd of excited fangirls hovering nearby, so I decided I would speak. 'Nice performance.'

'Thanks Sky.' He smiled. 'I thought I'd come and join the party in here in the warm instead of hanging about in the cold with people I hardly know.'

'Want a drink?' I asked and he revealed a bottle of champagne.

'They gave me this on the way in. Who wants a glass?'

I looked around and the waiters and waitresses didn't seem bothered, so I let him pour us each a glass. One sip told me it was cheap stuff, not as nice as the stuff we'd had at Luke's before heading out. I shrugged out of my feather boa as a song started up and Nick grabbed me, pulling me to the dancefloor. I laughed as he spun me in a circle and he smiled.

'So it's almost January. Is it too soon to ask if you have considered my offer?'

I thought of how I'd found a coffee shop with a piano in it and how that was the song that had come to mind. I thought of how I didn't want to be famous, but somehow I still wanted to play at Radio City Music Hall. And Madison Square Garden. Sally's words and Luke's words about being once in a lifetime rang in my mind, reminding me that if I turned the offer down, that might just be it. But then was I ready to be in papers and followed by press, more so than I had been just for singing with Zed or singing with Nick? I wasn't sure.

'I want to.' I told him and he stopped dancing, sensing my hesitance.

'But…'

'But I don't want fans and paparazzi chasing me down the street.'

'I'll get you a security guard.' He said, his face serious. 'Someone to keep you safe. And we can get you some new hats.' There was a small smile on his lips as he said the latter. 'Is that a yes? You'll sing with me?'

I bit my lip as I looked across at the hopeful face of one of my idols, someone I never thought I'd ever get to sing with. My heart hammered, with nervousness but also with excitement. 'It's a yes.'

He cheered and picked me up, spinning me around and causing everyone in Bubba Gump to stare at us more than normal. Luke raised an eyebrow at me and then smiled when he suddenly realised why his friend was so happy.

'Sky, you're awesome!' Nick grinned, kissing my cheek. 'So awesome.'

'What's going on?' Tina said, appearing at my side. 'What did we miss?'

'Sky has agreed to collab with me.' He beamed, pulling out his phone. 'And it's only ten minutes til midnight. A great end to the year.'

'You made the right decision.' Luke said, squeezing my shoulder.

'Yes you did.' Nick grinned. 'Man this is such good news! Now I can get back to recording the album as soon as I'm back in L.A.'

'Why were you even deciding?' Tina whispered to me. 'Surely it was a simple 'yes'.'

'It's not that simple.' I replied. 'Things are going to change.'

'Yeah, you're going to have a career!'

'Guys, we need to head outside to get ready for the ball drop.' Zoe called from our seats. She was slipping on her coat in preparation. We walked over and grabbed our jackets too, wrapping up for the cold. Outside the crowd was getting excitable, staring at the ball in anticipation. And then, the countdown started and the shining LED ball slowly started to descend. The countdown reached twenty seconds and little fireworks started to come out the ball as people in the crowd counted down together.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

The crowd cheered as confetti burst outwards, falling into the crowd and then suddenly a pair of lips were on mine as the roaring continued around us. The lips were cool and familiar and then they were gone, moving back. I opened my eyes to see Zed stood in front of me, looking breathless.

'Happy new year.' He whispered with a smile.

'How did you-'

'Happy new year!' Tina cooed, kissing my cheek as Zoe kissed the other side and we hugged each other. I turned to wish Luke happy new year but I couldn't see him.

'Happy new year partner.' Nick grinned, hugging me and kissing my cheek. I glanced around for Luke but where was he? I turned back to Zed and he smiled at me, his familiar and lopsided smile as the crowd started to sing.

' _Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York.' _

I pushed through the crowd, desperate to find Luke and then I spotted the back of his head as he made his way indoors.

' _Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York.'_

I reached him and grabbed him arm, turning him towards me. 'Luke!'

'Why does everyone go after Zed Benedict?' His face looked pained. 'He's a jerk and I thought after everything you would have sided with me, but there you are falling for his bad-boy personality and good looks _again_ Sky.'

'Luke I-'

'I thought you weren't one of those girls. I thought you were better than that.' And with that, Luke, one of my best friends, stormed off through the crowd of millions of people who had gathered to ring in the New Year.


	15. Work, work, work

_**Sorry for the upload delay. I'd written some of then I went away for a few days with my friends and then onto a wedding- busy! In two hours, I'm off to Croatia for a week so here's a quick chapter and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I'm back.**_

I flew home alone. Yves and Luke had 'decided' to stay on but I knew that was my doing. He was mad at me, so I flew home alone, a long five hour flight back to LAX. I didn't hear from him for the rest of the holidays. Even though I posted my pictures onto Facebook and Instagram, tagging him in them, he didn't reply or respond in any way. Zed, on the other hand, was bombarding me with messages, desperately wanting to meet up, but I needed time to think things through so I didn't reply. Soon school was starting up again and with school starting up, that also meant Sweet Harmony was back for the new year, this time to prepare for the upcoming singing contests. On my way to rehearsals, my phone buzzed.

 _Hey Sky, are you around this evening? I wondered if you could drop by the studio? I can get you from college? Nick x_

The Sweet Harmony girls, especially Katie, were going to freak out when they found out I was recording with Nick Jonas.

 _I'm around. I've got singing rehearsals until 4 but I'm around after then x_

I turned off my phone and slipped it in my new bag, thanks to JC Penney, and I walked into the music studio, where the other Sweet Harmony girls were chatting about what had happened over Christmas.

'Sky!' Katie waved and hurried over to me. 'Happy New Year.' She hugged me cheerfully. 'How was New York?'

'Wonderful.' I smiled. 'I had a great time.'

'I was so jealous. How did you end up spending New Year's Eve with Nick Jonas?!'

Ah yes, the group selfie of us that Nick had posted when we were waiting for the countdown. I'd received another hundred or so followers after that.

'It just happened.' I shrugged. 'He's friends with Luke, you know.'

'Sky, Katie, let's get on!' Rosie called from the other side of the room.

'I hope she hasn't got any more costumes planned for us.' Katie whispered and I sniggered as we walked across the room to join the other girls.

'Okay.' Rosie sat on the edge of the small stage. 'The next few months are going to be busy. We have some important shows coming up, including school and charity events. We've also been asked to take part in an audition for Disney Performing Arts at the end of February, just eight weeks away.' The other girls gasped and she held her hand up, silencing us. 'Our audition next month will be intense. We will be evaluated on our overall appearance, including outfits, choreography, stage presence, singing, accompanists and overall show value. Should our audition be successful, we will be spending a week in March away from college to perform at Disneyland, whilst learning skills needed to be part of a choir and also a crew member. This will count towards extra credit for your courses, providing they are musical based.' Chatter came up across the group again and Rosie frowned. 'Ladies, we have work to do and I think we'll start with a sing-along.'

We ended up singing a version of 'Let it go' and I was still humming it as I packed up my bag with the Disney sheet music for the song I was expected to learn, thankfully _You'll be in my heart_ from Tarzan, a film I think that deserved more credit.

'Oh my god!' Rosie shrieked and I looked up to see Nick Jonas had casually strolled into the music room. I blinked, looking around at the girls who were staring at him in awe. They'd seen him at Luke's party, sure, but this was our place, the end of _our_ rehearsal.

'Hey girls.' Nick smiled shyly. 'Sorry, I've just come to pick up Sky.' The girls all turned to look at me and I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Sure.' I threw my satchel over my shoulder.

'Do you need to drop your things off at your dorm?' He said as I reached him, trying to ignore the stares from the other girls.

'No it's fine.'

Nick drove us to the studio in his sports car and I hoped people couldn't see me in it from behind my sunglasses. The last thing I needed was to be in a paper with people speculating about me again. He pulled into a parking lot and my eyes widened when I read the name of the recording studio. So many incredible award-winning albums had been recorded there. It was a famous building. My hands felt clammy on my lap so I subtly wiped them on my leggings.

'Your singing group seems pretty cool.' Nick said, breaking the nervous silence caused by me.

'Yeah they are.' I smiled. 'We're auditioning to sing at Disneyland.'

'Well that sounds cool.'

'It should be. It depends if anyone comes to see us perform.'

He parked the car and smiled across at me. 'They will when they find out that Sky Bright is singing.' I blushed and looked down as I unbuckled my belt and got out of the car. I looked up at the building I front of me and my stomach churned. I felt sick with nerves. I couldn't do this. 'Sky?' Nick looked across at me and I swallowed. 'You're nervous, huh?' I nodded, mutely. 'There's no need to be. We're not recording properly today. We're just playing around with a few things and rehearsing so there's no pressure.' He held out his hand for me. 'Trust me?'

'Okay.' I managed to croak out. He led me into the building and didn't even check in at the reception desk. The receptionist greeted us as we passed and she threw Nick a set of keys. He led us down a few corridors, passing some photos of artists who had recorded there and their framed records and into a studio. It was small and cosy, with a sofa, piano, drums and two guitars. There were two microphones with headphones draped over the top and there was a glass booth at the far end which was empty, thankfully. Nick threw his back down next to the sofa and I followed suite as he perched on the arm of the chair, grabbing a guitar.

'Shall we warm up?' I nodded, sitting down beside him as he started to sing a song familiar to me. ' _All the time that you rained on my parade and all the clubs you get in using my name_

 _You think you broke my heart oh girl for goodness sake.'_

The session was pretty successful and I'd relaxed by the end of it. I felt calm and confident that, with Nick's encouragement, I could do this. It would be fine.

My positive mood continued over the next few days as Zoe and Tina returned to school ready to start the new semester the following week. I continued spending my time studying or rehearsing songs for _Sweet Harmony_ whenever I wasn't in rehearsals with the group. Then there were the brief rehearsal sessions with Nick, keeping me super busy. By the time school started on Monday, I was exhausted and my Christmas 'vacation' was long over. I walked into my early morning lecture five minutes late and already knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. I found a seat in the front row and pulled out my notebook, trying to ignore the stares from my classmates and my lecturer.

'As I was saying.' Mr Jones cleared his throat, looking away from me and I let out a breath of relief as I resisted the urge to pull the hood of my jumper over my face. 'This semester is going to be busier than the last. There are no practical assignments, all are written, but that does not mean that I do not expect the same quality I see when you are performing. Your written work should be just as good. Your first assignment is on the history of music. You are to choose a musical genre to research and create a presentation about. This assignment will be paired so see me at the end of class for your partner.' I subtly glanced around the room at my potential partners, praying that it was going to be someone who would work hard and share the work load. I didn't want to be taking more than fifty per cent of the workload on, not when I had so much else going on. It made my head hurt.

 _Are you okay?_ Zed's voice was in my head as I rubbed my forehead, hoping that I didn't look hungover as Mr Jones narrowed his eyes at me again, mid-sentence.

 _I'm fine._ I replied.

 _You look tired._

I glanced over at Zed, who was looking at me from the opposite side of the room. His face was concerned; his usually intense stare was softened. I blinked and looked back at Mr Jones as he moved around the room, reading us a page of a textbook. I hated it when lecturers did that. We all had the textbook and we could all read it perfectly clearly. It wasn't particularly inspiring when you had to sit and listen to someone reading you some textbook. I moved my notebook and pulled out the music to the _Close_ , running over the words as I sang them in my head.

'Miss Bright?'

I blinked as I looked up at Mr Jones. One look at his powerpoint caught me up with where we were in the lecture.

'What is your preferred genre of music an why?'

'It's a hard question.' I said, straightening myself up. 'I listen to a range of genres. Pop, classical, jazz, country… I'm not sure I have a particular favourite.'

'Oh?'

'It depends on the mood and what the song means to me. Say country music, that's the kind of music I always listened to with my granddad back in England. Whereas popular music is something I listen to when I'm with my friends here because that's their musical taste.'

He nodded. 'Our preferred genres are influenced by other people exactly.'

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, glad that I'd somehow redeemed myself for walking into class late.

'Sky, wait up!'

I tried to ignore Zed Benedict's voice as I walked down the corridor towards the Luke's classroom but it was hard to.

'Sky!' He appeared beside me, his strides bigger than mine. He looked down at me with his familiar crooked smile and I tried not to get drawn into it. 'Long time no speak.'

'Yeah.' I checked my watch, not wanting to miss Luke. I knew he'd be out of class any minute and I wanted to catch him, to stop him from avoiding me.

'Are you sure you're okay? You seemed tired in class, distracted even.'

'There's a lot going on.'

'So let me help.' He held up the bit of paper with my name on it and I winced. Of course he'd get me for his partner for the project. I'd not even bothered to open my envelope. 'We need to discuss our assignment.'

'Tomorrow?' I asked, knowing we had no classes and I wasn't heading to the recording studio until late that afternoon.

He looked awkward but he shrugged. 'Tomorrow it is. Meet you in the library at 2?'

'Sure.' A few people started coming out of Luke's class. 'I'll see you then.' I said to Zed quickly. 'I need to get going.' I moved against the crowd until I reached the door. Luke was still inside talking to his professor. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I hadn't missed him. His eyes met mine and I felt sad as I watched his shoulders tense. He walked towards me, barely looking at me.

'I've not got time Sky, I have rehearsals this afternoon.'

'No you don't.' I said, narrowing my eyes. 'It's Sweet Harmony rehearsal day, why are you lying to me?'

He sighed and turned to face me, his red eyes meeting mine. 'Nick said you've been going to the recording studio. That's cool.'

'It is.' I nodded. 'And I wanted to tell you all about it but you won't return my calls.'

Luke ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. 'I'm sorry Sky, I just can't stand that you're with _him.'_

'But I'm not.' I folded my arms. 'Luke, I don't want a relationship right now with anyone, let alone Zed Benedict. I have way too much going on in my life and I want to focus on my career. Today is the first day I've spoken to him since New Year's and it was only because he's my partner for some stupid assignment.'

He gave me a small smile. 'I hope you're not talking about one of Jones' stupid assignments.'

'Yeah about the history of a music genre. An essay and presentation? Really? I feel like I'm going to be repeating myself.'

'Sucks you have to work with Benedict. I hope he shares the workload.'

'Me too.' I sighed. 'There's way too much going on right now. I think my head might just explode.'

'I hope it doesn't.' He visibly relaxed. 'Let's grab some lunch before your rehearsal.'

'Is she serious?' Katie looked annoyed as Rosie moved around the room, rigid and tense. We'd all had a week to learn a Disney song and now she wanted us to perform it in front of the rest of the group. Katie's voice was great but she wasn't a soloist and she knew it. Her hands were shaking as she sat beside me and we waited for our turn. I was called up before her and I grabbed my guitar, looping the strap over myself as I sat down on a stool. I'd not spent as much time rehearsing the song as I should have because I'd also been working on my vocals so they were ready to be recorded for Nick's album and single.

I played the opening chords, trying to ignore Rosie's intense gaze. _'_ _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always.'_

When the song ended, I took my seat back in the crowd, waiting for feedback. Rosie picked up her notebook and glanced at me. 'You can definitely be a soloist in our audition.' She turned to Katie. 'But not you, Katie. You're definitely a backing vocalist.' Her face fell and she look sad, even though she'd seen it coming as had I. 'But Sky you need to be putting more time into this. It's clear you didn't rehearse as much as you should have and we can't have that in _Sweet Harmony._ This is a serious group, do you understand?'

I blinked as I looked at Rosie, the girl who seemed so kind and sweet at first but now was cracking under pressure. 'I understand.'

'Good, now let me assign the soloists their part for our Disney medley. It's going to be amazing.'

My throat hurt that evening and I knew I'd overdone it. I sat nursing a hot mug of honey and lemon as Tina and Zoe sat chatting about their plans for the weekend. It was Yves' birthday weekend and he'd invited us all to his party on Saturday night. It wasn't a big party, but they were excited all the same and they knew exactly which outfits they were wearing.

'What are you wearing Sky?' Tina asked.

'I'm not sure I'm going.' I replied, my throat aching. I winced as I took a sip of honey and lemon, hoping that it would work miracles overnight.

'Why?' Tina frowned. 'We haven't all been out since-'

'New York.' Zoe cut in. 'You're avoiding Zed.'

'Easier said than done. We're partners on an assignment.' I wrinkled my nose and rested my head against the wall.

'You are?' Zoe raised her eyebrows. 'Isn't that convenient?'

'I think it's just a coincidence unless somehow Zed paid Mr Jones to pair us together.'

'So what are you going to do?' Tina asked, folding her arms.

'Get the assignment done.'

'And if he asks you out again?'

'I don't want to think about that right now.' I sighed.

'But he kissed you on New Year's. That meant something.' Zoe said.

'Maybe,' I frowned, 'but right now there's enough going on without any complications and I don't want to get hurt again.'

'Come to the party Saturday.' Tina tried again.

'I'll think about it.'

It was colder the next day but my throat felt better and I was thankful for that as I threw on leggings and an off-shoulder cream jumper with my boots. I packed up my satchel with everything I needed, including my things for the recording studio and headed to the library to meet Zed. The library was quieter than I thought it would be, but it made it easier to find Zed. He was sat in a tucked away corner with his iPad and a pile of books, with a few girls perched on the table talking to him and flirting with him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked over to him and sat at the table across from him.

'Hey Sky.' He said, moving to look around the group of girls. They turned and looked at me, their expressions irritated. I smiled at them as I threw down my satchel and pulled out my notepad. 'Sorry ladies but we have a study date.' One of them pouted and I laughed under my breath, causing them to turn my way. Then they stalked off, watching us as they walked away. 'So how are you?'

'I'm fine.' I shrugged. 'Shall we get started? What genre do you want to go with?'

His eyes met mine and I noticed they were sad. 'I'll write about whatever.'

'Me too.'

'Let's do country.'

'Sorry?'

'Your granddad likes country.' He shrugged. 'So let's go with that. I'll bet it has an interesting back story.'

'Yeah. I bet.' I nodded and I pulled out a book from the pile. 'Shall we both take notes for today and then combine them next time we meet?'

'Erm sure.' He gave me a small smile. 'I'll go find some more books.' Zed walked off and I let out a sigh of relief, glad to be alone for a moment. I flicked through the book I'd chosen, one which spoke about the origin of country music.

 _Country music_ _is a genre of United States popular music that originated in the_ _Southern United States_ _in the 1920s. It takes its roots from the_ _south-eastern_ _genre of United States such as_ _folk music_ _,_ _Blues music_ _, and_ _Western music_ _._

'Anything good?'

I looked up at Zed, who was stood with a pile of textbooks. The library was busier now and I wondered how long I'd been taking notes for. My notebook was filled with notes.

'A little.' I shrugged in response to Zed. I glanced at the clock as my phone buzzed. Nick would be here ready to pick me up for our recording session. I cursed under my breath and gathered up my notebook and pens. 'I have to go.'

'Already?' Zed looked disappointed.

'It's been two hours.' I replied. 'I'll take these books out and we can come back to the library Thursday after class?'

'Or we could go to yours?'

'Tina and Zoe have a lot going on.' I lied and he nodded. I grabbed the books and walked over to the scanner, scanning my student card and then each book in turn. Zed appeared at my side again as I slid the books into my bag.

'Let me walk you out.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged.

'No, please. I can help you with some of those.' He took a few books from me and followed me out of the library in silence. He walked alongside me as we crossed the courtyard and then I spotted Nick leaning against his car, on his phone. He spotted me and waved and then I noticed Zed's shoulders tense beside me.

'I'll take my books now.' I said to Zed, giving him a small smile but his eyes didn't leave Nick.

'Hey Zed.' Nick called out and waved casually.

'Hey.' Zed said with less enthusiasm. Feeling awkward, I grabbed my books from Zed and headed straight for Nick's car. He opened the door for me and we sped off without even looking back at Zed Benedict, the moviestar stood in the courtyard.

'So looking forward to recording?' Nick asked when we arrived at the studio. He took his key out of the ignition and smiled across at me. 'I'm totally pumped.'

'Yeah me too.' I bit my lip as I spoke quietly.

'You don't sound pumped.'

'I'm saving my voice.' I replied. 'I had a sore throat yesterday.'

'I'll make sure we warm-up and do this in as few takes as possible then.'


	16. You're the harmony

'Oh, I want you close, that close ain't close enough, no.'

The music stopped and Nick tackled me into a hug, almost knocking me to the floor. He picked me up and swung me around, happily. 'That's a wrap!'

I sighed with relief. It was getting late and I was absolutely starving and my throat was starting to hurt, a band sign when we had _Sweet Harmony_ rehearsals the following day. Nick's grin was infectious though and I found myself returning it as he smiled down at me. The guys in the recording booth stepped out, applauding us and I found myself blushing at the praise.

'You were great, Sky.' Nick's manager said with a cheerful smile. He glanced over at his artist. 'I think we've found your first single from your new album.'

'I think so too.' Nick said, his eyes meeting mine. 'Of course it'll be up to you, Sky. We don't have to release it as a single.'

'Get your lawyer to look over the paperwork I'll send you tonight.' His manager nodded at me. The lawyer, John, who was Sally and Simon's close friend back in England, had looked over the previous paperwork for us, free of charge. He wasn't some big-shot specialist LA lawyer, but he okay-ed the contract after speaking to Nick's legal team about a few queries, whatever they were.

'There's no rush.' Nick told me. 'We won't get it out straight away. There's three months until the album release so you've got time to think about it.' I nodded and he smiled, kissing me on the cheek. 'I'll drive you back to campus, but we'll grab a burger on the way. I don't know about you but I am starving.'

Nick's good mood continued as he sang along to the radio as we drove down the highway towards some burger place he often visited, a burger place away from Downtown Hollywood and the tourist sights. It was tucked down a side-street and I wondered if maybe he was embarrassed to be seen with me in a busier location. After all, Nick only ever seemed to be photographed with beautiful women, some models, some other singers and some that were just sickeningly pretty. Next to those girls I was pretty neutral and pretty boring, thanks to my petite frame and freckles on my nose. He pulled up into the almost-empty car park and looked over at me.

'You're awful quiet, are you okay?'

'Fine.' I lied. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read me and he shook his head.

'I don't buy it.' He stepped out of the car, not bothering to open my side as he knew I'd scold him for it. 'Sky, we've spent a lot of time together lately and you know, you're pretty easy to read.'

'Am not.'

He raised his eyebrows and I realised I sounded like a toddler. 'You are. Like, Zed Benedict really gets under your skin.'

'No he doesn't.'

He sighed. 'What's the deal with you two? Are you together? Because he was definitely shooting some daggers my way this afternoon.'

'We're not together.'

'But you'd like to be?'

I wrinkled my nose. 'No way, not any more.' He raised his eyebrows again and I knew I had to explain myself. 'We dated for a couple of weeks in Autumn … Fall,' I corrected myself. 'But it didn't work out.'

'The press?' He guessed.

'Sort of.' I shrugged. 'But it's over, it's the past.'

'I don't think Zed thinks it is.'

'Are you _Team Zed_ or something?' I asked as we walked towards the fast food place's door.

'No.' He shook his head. 'My brother… maybe. Joe and him went to a lot of the same parties so they're pretty good mates now I guess, but I know what Zed can be like.'

'Luke.' I filled in the blank and he nodded.

'Anyhow, what do you fancy eating? It's on me.'

The next day, one of my worst nightmares came true.

'You shouldn't be going to classes, you're sick.' Tina told me for the eleventh time. Zoe had already gone to class after realising that I wasn't going to listen to her. Tina, however, had a free morning and was trying to tempt me to stay in and watch Vampire Diaries on Netflix with her whilst dosing up on honey and lemon. My voice had gone. It was there, a little, but I knew I'd overworked it and I hadn't been warming up properly. Now I was paying for it.

'I'm going.' I croaked out and she stopped in the doorway as I wobbled on my feet, feeling dizzy.

'Sky, you're sick and I'm worried it's a virus. The throat, sure you sing a lot, but the dizziness. What if you pass out in class?' She had a point. I sighed as she sat me down on the edge of a chair. 'I'll pop to the drugstore and see if there's anything to help you out.'

'But my class-'

'I've already emailed your professor on your behalf. I knew you'd have to give in. When I get back, you'd better be in your pyjamas and in bed.'

She disappeared out of the door and I coughed, wincing at the rough feeling that made me feel as if I'd swallowed a razor blade. I clambered into bed and slipped off my clothes, putting my Disney pyjamas back on. My phone buzzed and I looked at the notification on Instagram. Nick had tagged me in a picture from the previous day, a black and white picture of me singing into a microphone, headphones on as we recorded the track.

 _If you've not followed skybright on Instagram or Twitter or you've not subscribed on Youtube, do it. This girl is great!_

I smiled and found myself falling asleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up but I felt sweaty and I was coughing. I groaned, sitting myself up in bed. Tina wasn't there but Zoe was, a textbook in her hand. She looked up at me in concern before putting down the book and passing me a glass of water. I wanted to pour it on myself but I knew that was a bad idea. I drank it and she took the cup back, refilling it in our sink.

'You have a fever.' She told me. 'The pharmacist told Tina she thought you had laryngitis.'

'No.' I croaked.

'Save your voice.' She replied. 'I think that's how you got it in the first place. You've totally been straining your voice.' She grabbed some pills and passed them up to me with the water. 'Have these and I'll make some honey and lemon tea. We need to shift this thing.'

I sighed. I didn't want laryngitis. That meant no singing for at least a week if not longer. That meant missing four _Sweet Harmony_ rehearsals. 'Rehearsals.' I managed to croak out, my voice hoarse.

'I text Katie to pass on the message to Rosie. I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'You don't know Rosie.'

'She can't make a big deal, it's not your fault you're sick.' I frowned and she shrugged. 'What? Everyone's been pushing you too hard and now you've crashed and need to rest.' I picked up the pills and she watched as I swallowed them. 'Hopefully you'll be better in no time.'

A week later and my voice was still hoarse, but at least my fever was gone. I walked into class with my pocket full of lozenges and cough sweets, ready to join civilisation again instead of simply reading Powerpoints and e-notes sent to me by my teachers. I sat myself down in the corner and wasn't surprised when Zed came and joined me. We'd been e-mailing each other the parts of our presentation and assignment we'd shared out and I knew it was only a matter of time before we'd have to meet for a study date in person.

'Hey, how are you?' Zed asked, his expression sympathetic as he looked over at me.

'I'm getting there.' I replied, wincing at the soreness of my throat and my ugly-hoarse throat.

'You sound all husky and sexy.' He teased and I narrowed my eyes at him. He held up his hands. 'Sorry.' He was quiet for a moment as I fiddled with my notepad. 'We need another study date to sort out our assignment.'

'I'll text you later.'

He nodded and I sipped my honey and lemon drink from my flask. It was getting gross. I hoped that seeing a doctor that afternoon would mean I could stop drinking honey and lemon and have something that would be more beneficial.

Unfortunately I was wrong.

'I'm afraid Sky that you're going to need to take it easy on the singing for at least another three weeks to allow your larynx to heal properly.' The doctor dropped the bombshell that made my heart sink.

'But-'

'If you don't then you may cause long-term damage and we might have to operate.' His face was serious and it made me want to crumple right there and then. 'I'll arrange for you to come back in three weeks and we'll see if you're ready to sing again. For now, though, you need to take things easy. Keep talking but no singing and when you're okay to, we'll get you booked into a vocal therapist to check that you're building things up slowly.' I bit my lip. I loved singing. Playing the piano and singing was my therapy. And what was Rosie going to say? Would she let me perform at the Disneyland audition with them despite my lack of rehearsing?

I walked into the music studio feeling nervous as the Sweet Harmony girls turned my way, all smiles. Katie hugged me as I put down my bag and shrugged out of my bomber jacket. 'Hey girls.' I said and Rosie's eyes looked at me, warily.

'Your voice is so hoarse.' She said. 'Are you able to sing?'

My heart thudded in my chest. I'd spent the fifteen minute bus journey from the doctors dreading this conversation. Katie, who I'd already filled in, looked at me with hope, hoping on my behalf that the conversation was going to go well. 'The doctor says I need at least another three weeks to rest my voice.'

'At least?' Her eyebrows raised. 'Sky, can we talk a second?' She draped her arm over my shoulders and walked me towards the side of the room. The other girls watched us but I wished they wouldn't. ' _At least_ another three weeks?'

'Otherwise I could damage my vocal chords permanently.'

'But you were well enough to sing with Nick Jonas on his new album?'

'I think that started it off. Rehearsing for our Disney audition and that at the same time.'

'You overdid it.'

'Exactly.' I croaked, stopping myself from clearing my throat. That would only make it worse and I didn't need that. If the contract with Nick went through my 'lawyer' from England then we could be releasing the song the following month and, as stated in the contract, that required live performances on television and maybe even a few shows.

'So you might not be ready to sing until two weeks before our audition?'

'I guess not.' I looked down at the floor, my heart sinking in my chest.

'Then I guess we'll have to replace you.' She sighed and my head flicked upwards, meeting her eyes.

'What?'

'Well we can't expect you to be able to catch up that quickly and we can't leave the parts and harmonies until two weeks before the performance, Sky. It's a big deal this performance, not something to blag.'

'I wasn't asking you to-'

'I'm sure you want us to do well.' Her eyes met mine and they looked angry, cold. It made my stomach lurch.

'Of course.' I bit back the tears building up in my eyes.

'You've been a great team player, Sky. Maybe audition again for _Sweet Harmony_ next year.' Her straight face showed me she was serious.

'Right.' I picked up my bag and coat and, with a final glance at the girls who'd been a huge part of my life for a few months, I walked out of the room and into the corridor, bursting into tears. A few people looked my way as I sniffled and I hurried into the bathroom before anyone else could gawp at me. I slammed the door of the stall closed and sank onto the floor. How could Rosie be so cruel? It was hardly my fault. But then, maybe I shouldn't have accepted Nick's offer to sing with him…

My head was at war with itself and it was well and truly hurting by the time I sorted myself out and pulled myself together. I left the stall when I was sure the bathroom was empty and I splashed my face with cold water until I looked relatively normal. Walking out into the corridor, I recognised the male voice I could hear from one of the smaller recording studios. I glanced through the window at Luke, who stood at the keyboard as he sang.

' _I'd like to be everything you want_ _  
_ _Hey girl, let me talk to you_ __

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_ _  
_ _Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_ _  
_ _I can be a gentleman, anything you want_ _  
_ _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.'_

I walked into the room as he started the next verse. 'Justin Bieber, really Luke?'

He stopped playing and looked up at me with a smile. 'What's wrong with the Bieber?'

'So much.'

You were humming along to _Sorry_ the other week.'

'It's annoyingly catchy.'

'Mmmhmm.' He grinned a playful grin as I sat down. 'I think it needs guitar too to be a good cover.' He shrugged. 'How was the doctor's?'

'Not so great.' I frowned and he moved to sit across from me, concern etched on his face. 'I can't sing for three weeks. At least.' I paused as the tears built up in my eyes again. 'I've been kicked out of Sweet Harmony.'

'WHAT?' His eyes flashed with anger. 'Rosie kicked you out?' I nodded, mutely, and he frowned, furious. 'That's awful.'

'Yeah.' I shrugged. 'But she's right, she couldn't just expect me to turn up at the audition at know what I was doing. I don't want to hold them back.'

'But you'd have learnt it, you're a great singer.' He frowned. 'I guess it's her loss. Stupidest thing she's ever done, kicking you out of Sweet Harmony.'

'At least I've got more time to focus on my studies.'

'Oh Sky.' Luke sighed and pulled me into one of his brotherly bear hugs. He held me there, my head resting against his chest as I held back the tears fighting to break free.

'What if I can't ever sing again?'

'Don't be ridiculous. You'll sing again in no time.'

'How can you be so sure?' I sniffed as a tear escaped.

'I just can.' He whispered. 'I just can.'

The next three weeks were agony. I made an appearance in Luke's weekly cover, playing the piano whilst he played guitar, but even he said he missed my harmonies. And I missed singing. I'd been kicked out of Sweet Harmony and all I wanted to do was pick up my guitar and write. But I couldn't. Gradually, my voice got better and soon I was able to talk without sounding hoarse, or 'husky' as Tina had put it, but I knew everything was riding on my trip to the doctor. Would I be able to sing again or was my career over before it could even begin? I had many sleepless nights wondering what was going to happen if I could never sing again and it didn't bear worth thinking about. Nick had been fairly relaxed about it, saying that he knew a few singers, like Adele, who'd had vocal therapy and had come back to music stronger than ever. But only the doctor could give me that verdict.

Luke wouldn't let me go to the doctor's office solo. He insisted on coming with me and, despite my arguments, he won. He sat across from me as I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. He'd promised that whatever happened, we were going out for dinner later with Tina, Zoe and Nelson, making our plans for Spring Break. It would either be a celebratory meal or one to cheer me up, but he was sure it wouldn't be the latter.

'Miss Bright?' The receptionist called and my stomach lurched, making me feel sick, as my heart thudded quick enough to make me pass out. I got up hesitantly and she smiled. 'Room 4.'

Luke squeezed my shoulder, reminding me he was there, and we walked into the doctor's room together. I walked along the corridor, trying to keep my breath even and I sucked in some air as the door opened for us.

'Come in Miss Bright.' The doctor I'd seen three weeks previously smiled at me, a smile that was somewhat unnerving. He looked over at Luke and nodded. 'I see you brought a friend.'

'Moral support.' Luke grinned, taking the seat next to mine. I played with my fingers and the nails I'd bitten down until Zoe had put some stuff on which tasted gross in an attempt to stop me chewing my nails.

'I'll just run a few checks with you Sky and then we'll see how things are.'

The doctor got to work straight away, asking questions, looking into my throat and asking me to make some sounds whilst he scribbled some notes down. He typed a few things into the computer and I glanced at Luke, wondering what was going to happen. Was I going to be able to sing again or was that the end? Would I need surgery? He glanced at something online and tilted the screen so I couldn't see.

'Well doc, what's the verdict?' Luke asked when the doctor had stopped typing.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over at me as my heart thudded loud enough to hear it in my ears. 'Well Sky…'


	17. Name's all up in lights

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over at me as my heart thudded loud enough to hear it in my ears. 'Well Sky…' He paused for a moment, making me more nervous. 'I think you're all good to go.' He gave me a smile. 'It's good news but I'm going to give you this leaflet about vocal warm-ups and exercises to keep your vocal chords strong and I'd like to invite you back in a month to check that you do not need any vocal therapy. Don't worry, I'll book you in before Spring Break.' He winked, standing up. 'Take it easy.'

'Thank you doctor.' I smiled and we left the room, leaving Luke to engulf me in another one of his giant hugs.

'Well here's to good news.' Tina smiled, lifting her glass of lemonade at dinner. I clinked my glass against hers and Nelson cheered. 'Now onto Spring Break… where are we going?'

'Going?' I raised an eyebrow.

'You've not seen enough teen movies. College students always go somewhere for spring break.'

'But students are meant to be poor.' I pointed out.

'That's what student loans and scholarships are for.' Nelson grinned and I rolled my eyes. 'I have a few ideas of places.' He pulled out his iPad and started tapping onto it.

'You won't be poor anyway when Nick releases that single at the end of the month. You'll be famous and rolling in money!' Zoe cooed.

'I don't think it's going to do _that_ well.' I replied.

'You're too modest.' Luke said, nudging me.

'Number one.' Nelson said, reverting the subject back to Spring Break. 'Miami.'

'Not Florida.' Luke wrinkled his nose. 'It's overdone and I don't think Miami is that great. That's why mom sold her house down there.'

'Damn, that would've saved us some money.' I said and he shrugged at me.

'Two…' Nelson continued. 'San Diego.'

'Borrrrrrrinnnng.' Tina whined. 'Let's go somewhere we can actually drink.'

'Mexico?' Zoe suggested.

'Cancun is great for spring break!' Nelson beamed. He tapped it into his iPad and showed us the pictures of the white sandy beaches and then a music festival on the beach.

'In Mexico?' I raised my eyebrows. Sally and Simon would never agree to this. I'd have just turned nineteen by the time we went away.

'Mexico?' Sally repeated as she paced the room the following evening. 'Couldn't you just go to Coachella or something?'

'That's a few weeks after.' I replied. 'All of my friends are going to Cancun. Tina is looking into hotels as we speak.'

'And her parents are okay with this?' Simon said, looking uncertain.

'Yes they are.'

'I'm not sure it's safe for eighteen-year-old girls to go to Mexico.'

'The guys are going too.' I reminded him. 'We'd be perfectly safe. We'd all stick together and the hotel is All Inclusive so we'd spend most of the time there.'

'And how are you going to pay for it?' Sally asked. 'It's not going to be cheap. They'll charge extra because it's Spring Break.'

'I'm hoping my money from the single with Nick will come through in time.' I replied.

Sally and Simon looked at each other, both of them clearly uncertain. 'If you can pay for yourself,' Sally sighed, 'then I don't see why not. You're an adult now and we need to trust you, but I'm going to want a phonecall every day to check you are safe.'

'Thank you!' I pulled them both into a suffocating hug and they sighed.

'Things were so much easier when you were ten.' Simon grumbled. 'And maybe when you were a grumpy thirteen-year-old hating us.'

'So how were things with the doctor?' Nick asked the following afternoon. He'd taken me out to some restaurant downtown he often went to, one where they didn't bat an eyelid if celebrities came in as they were so used to it. He'd claimed they had the best steaks in town, but I'd gone for a pizza instead and it had been pretty good.

'I'm all okay to sing again.' I smiled across at him, having finished my last slice.

'Excellent news.' He beamed. 'I'm guessing you've already been sat at the piano?'

'Of course.' I nodded. I'd spent the morning playing piano and humming and even singing along, but not overdoing it as I didn't want to set myself back again. I'd even filmed myself singing a piano cover of _Wildest Dreams_ by Taylor Swift, which was ready to be uploaded to Youtube that evening.

'I didn't expect anything less.' He gave me a cheeky smile and took a sip of his coke. 'So I was thinking we could have a meeting on Wednesday about the upcoming single release. Sorry to talk business when we're having a chilled afternoon,' he wrinkled his nose, 'but there's a lot of stuff we need to sort unfortunately.'

'It's okay.' I shrugged. 'College has quietened down a bit now. Two more assignments to finish and it'll be spring break!' One of which was the joint project I'd been bashing out with Zed, who I was sure was the only one still enthusiastic about it.

'And what are your plans for springbreak?'

I filled him in and we spent the rest of the evening talking about South America. Nick had been to a few places there when he'd toured with the Jonas Brothers so he'd seen a few of the sights and he'd said Brazil was his favourite but Mexico was pretty 'sweet' too. After naughtily eating dessert, we headed back out to his car, but he tensed as the door was opened for us by a waiter. Outside, on the street, there were several photographers. They spotted us and their cameras flashed as they called out Nick's name. Instinctively, he held his hand out for me and he pulled me along the street as they followed.

'Nick, is this your new girlfriend?'

'Are you and Sky Bright an item?'

I tensed at the sound of my name. Of course they knew who I was. They'd hounded me a few months previously and now they were doing it again. With the upcoming single release, it was something I was going to have to get used to. It made me feel nauseous. Nick continued to ignore them as he opened the door of his car for me and I slipped inside. He closed it and walked around to his side, getting in and starting the car just as I'd finished buckling my seatbelt. He sighed and turned off the radio as he pulled out of the space and onto the street. His eyes kept looking up at the mirror and it made me nervous.

'They're following us, aren't they?'

He didn't say anything. Instead he simply just nodded and drove a different way on Sunset, away from campus. 'Joe lives near here.' He said finally as we approached the hills.

He turned off the boulevard sharply and looked back in the mirror at the car clearly still following us. He cursed under his breath and then we eventually reached a private gate. He typed in a security code and the gate opened, letting us inside. It closed behind us as I looked at the house in front of me. I was never going to get used to Hollywood houses. The single-storey building was very rectangular with no windows from the front but just a single red door. As I left the car, I noticed the steep drop to the left of us, the one which showed downtown LA shining in the mid-afternoon sunshine.

'It's totally Joe.' Was all Nick said as he walked to the door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, stepping inside and signalling for me to do the same. 'Joe, dude, you in?' He called out as I tried not to gawp at the interior.

We walked through a square-shaped porch, empty apart from a huge piece of abstract art on the wall. Then we were in a curved living room with glass walls over-looking the view and the small pool, the one bordered with fancy-looking sunloungers. The sofa in the room was semi-circular too, looking at the view and the plasma screen on the one wall which wasn't a window.

'Yeah bro.' Joe's voice called out as we heard his footsteps on the wooden floor of the corridor stretching across towards the other room. His steps became muffled as he reached the soft, cream carpet and I prayed my boots weren't dirty. I'd purposefully dressed in my nicest pair and my nicest tea dress and tights for lunch as I wasn't sure what the restaurant would be like. 'Hey man, Sky.' He nodded and smiled at me like he'd almost expected us. Despite being at home, he looked cool in his graphic t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse.

'Sorry to stop by.' Nick said to his brother, folding his muscular arms across his chest. 'But the press followed us out of the restaurant and I didn't want them following Sky back to campus.'

'S'ok.' Joe shrugged. He glanced across at me with the chocolatey brown eyes that had once been on my bedroom wall. I blushed and tried not to cringe at the thought. Sierra would freak if she knew I was in Joe Jonas' house with two thirds of the Jobros right now. 'Are _you_ okay, Sky?' Joe asked. A woman wheeling a rack of clothes passed us.

'I'm okay.' Was all I could say as I watched the woman.

'Ah, the Republic Spring party.' Nick said. 'Sorry, man, I totally forgot.'

'It's cool, you guys should totally stay for it. The label would love to see you.' He said to Nick. 'You've not been to the last few parties they've thrown 'cause of tour.'

'True.' He replied, glancing over at me. 'Up for a label party, Sky? I could introduce you to some people.'

My eyes widened and I looked down at my old boots. 'I'm not really dressed for a party, am I?'

'That's not a problem.' Joe said, smiling across at me. He pulled out his phone and looked over at his brother. 'Know what I'm thinking?' Nick grinned back at him and I stood between them, looking back and forth. All we needed was Kevin and we'd have their old TV show.

'Kev, so glad you're here!' Nick's voice was clear from the other side of the door of the guest room I was currently sat in with Jinjoo Lee, the only female member of DNCE. She was sat having her hair styled as my make-up was applied. Now there were all three of them. Jinjoo Lee sat chatting away to the hair stylist as her bangs and long dark hair were perfectly straightened. My phone buzzed and I quickly checked it whilst the make-up artist wiped her brushes clean, my make-up clearly done. I looked down at my freshly painted deep red nails as I picked up my phone.

 _I can't believe you're going to a record label party! Wake up Tina and I when you get in, no matter what time it is! Zo xxx_

I smiled at my friends and shook my head. This whole thing was totally crazy, but Nick had said my label had loved our track so it could only be a good thing for my career and our single, right? But would I fit in and look the part? I knew my hair was in loose curls as it had been in rollers the last hour but I had no idea what I was wearing. Jinjoo Lee had already got dressed and looked quirky but fabulous as always. She was wearing a black bralet and tiny leather skirt with a chunky necklace and wedged ankleboots. A brave look but she pulled it off.

'Okay,' the make-up artist said as she looked down at me, 'time to get dressed.'

My dress was also a brave choice and I was almost freaking out as I looked at it hung up in the ensuite bathroom. It was black velvet, a material I'd never opted for, and the dress was a skater style with a tight bodice with sweetheart neckline and halterneck detail, which crossed over on the back. That wasn't the risqué part. There was a tight-like material, which was sheer black, on either side of the waist and then it continued around the back of the dress in a cut-out almost detail. That's the part that worried me. Would it flatter my figure? I wasn't fat but I wasn't skinny either. I slipped on the dress, surprised at its perfect fit and I looked in the mirror. Surprisingly, it didn't make me look fat. In fact, I looked very slim and the mesh cut-out detailing gave me little curves , almost an hourglass figure. It was short but it covered my butt and gave enough leeway to stop me fretting too much. I slipped my feet into the chunky expensive-looking shoe boots with open-toes, surprised by how comfy they were for high shoes and how easy they were to walk in thanks to their wedges.

'Damn girl, are you sure you've not done this before?' Jinjoo asked me as she stood up, signalling that she was ready too.

I blushed as my hair was taken out of the rollers and it was adjusted until it fell in shiny, loose curls. My make-up was up to Kardashian- standard with deep red lips matching my nail polish, perfect eyeshadow and eyeliner making my eyes pop and even some false lashes too. I looked pretty good.

I knew I looked different because Nick let out a whistle when I walked out into the corridor alongside Jinjoo and she tutted. 'Now I know that wasn't aimed at me.' She shook her head and Joe smirked.

'You look good too J.' He told his bandmate. 'But Sky's going to really turn some heads tonight.'

I blushed at the compliment from the guy I used to have pinned up on my wall.

'Dude, don't freak Sky out, it's her first label party.' Nick rolled his eyes. 'Sky, this is my brother Kevin.' He introduced me to the third of the Jonas Brother trio, but not the final one as Frankie was at home with their parents in New Jersey.

'Great to meet you, Sky.' Kevin smiled. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'Good things I hope?' I replied nervously. It was starting to dawn on me where we were going and that was enough to send my heart into overdrive.

'Of course!' He beamed. 'Your single with Nick sounds great.' I glanced over at Nick and he shrugged, sheepishly. He'd sent me a copy but I hadn't played it to Tina and Zoe yet. 'You'll be picked up by a label in no time.'

'Sky needs a manager first.' Nick reminded me and I nodded. Kevin looked at me but didn't say anything and I shuffled uncomfortably. 'Right, let's go.' Nick said, straightening his jacket as Danielle, Kevin's wife, walked into the room looking glamorous in a white bodycon dress.

The limo ride was a noisy one and I wasn't sure if my headache was nerves or just from listening to the banter between the Jonas Brothers. Joe's bandmates chatted amongst themselves and I was thankful for Danielle keeping me company and talking to me about her life and her career. She was a whole ten years older than me but she didn't seem fazed and was happily speaking to me like a friend she'd known for years, something I was grateful for. We soon came to a standstill and I knew we were in the queue for the venue.

'Okay?' Nick asked me. I nodded, mutely, feeling anything but. I was starting to regret the cheesecake I'd eaten at lunchtime. 'Joe and the guys are going to go in first.' Nick explained. 'Then you and I will go in and then Kevin and Dani last, okay?' I nodded again and he squeezed my hand. 'Try not to worry, it'll be fine.'

'Are Republic okay with me coming to their party?'

'Sure, you're my plus one.' He smiled.

'Wouldn't you have rather taken a model?'

'No more models for me.' He wrinkled his nose.

'Amen to that!' Joe said from opposite me and Kevin laughed, shaking his head at his younger brothers. He wrapped his arms around Danielle's shoulder and kissed her cheek, a warming gesture that made me feel envious that I didn't have a boy doting on me. It was clear from the way he looked at her that he worshipped the ground she walked on.

The limo door was soon opening and my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my mouth. DNCE got out, Joe saluting us on his way, and the press waiting outside, as well as some loyal fans, went wild as the door was closed. I wiped my clammy hands on my dress, glad that velvet didn't show sweat marks. The door opened again all too soon and it was time to go. Nick got out first and turned back to me, holding his hand out and helping me out of the car. I gripped onto my sequinned clutch bag, the one that I knew had to cost at least five hundred dollars, as Nick walked us up the carpet, his hand guiding me along as it pressed against the small of my back in a friendly and reassuring gesture.

'Nick!' The press were calling out as we stopped for a few photos. My stomach somersaulted and twisted as we posed together, our arms loosely around each other's waists and my hand on my hip, my signature pose.

'Nick, Sky!'

'Hey Dean.' Nick greeted a reporter with a friendly smile and a shake of the hand. The reporter looked at me and I shook his hand too as he held it out. 'Dean Jones, MTV.' He told me.

'Nice to meet you.' I smiled.

'Now, there's been a lot of talk about you.' Dean said and I knew the camera pointing at us was with him and it was definitely filming. 'Since the big performance at your concert, Nick, and the Instagram photos of the two of you, we've been wondering what's going on. Are you two collaborating any time soon?'

'Well Dean, we already have.' Nick replied smoothly and like a pro. 'In fact, you can expect to hear our single very soon. It's already recorded and set to be released at the end of the month.'

'I look forward to hearing it.'

The rest of our red carpet experience followed the same structure. A few photos, questions answered about our careers and then we were heading inside. The party was being held in a swanky hotel downtown so we found ourselves in a modern bar with views over a pool. The party was inside and outside and guests milled about chatting, drinking or chilling on the cushion-less sofas. Nick got us both a drink and I was thankful he'd given me something alcoholic.

'Only because I know you're legal back home.' He told me, clinking our glasses together. I sipped on the martini, thankful for the familiar taste, although I was sure there was more alcohol in there than back home.

Nick spent the first hour passing me around, introducing me to people, and then we hung out by the stage with DNCE, Kevin and Danielle whilst Fifth Harmony performed. They then announced their newest signed act would perform a few songs, so I grabbed Nick and I our next drinks from the open bar whilst the stage was set up. I moved back through the crowd with our drinks as the music started up and I passed Nick a beer and sipped at my lemonade. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, replying to Luke's message about a lift home.

' _Everybody's got their demons  
Even wide awake or dreaming  
I'm the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay.'_

I couldn't help but think the guy's voice sounded familiar. I put my phone up and glanced up.

' _See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I've ignited  
Faded to grey.' _

I nearly dropped my phone. There, stood onstage, was Zed Benedict in his black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck and his signature leather jacket.

'Zed's been signed?'

' _'Cause I've got a jet black heart_ _  
_ _And there's a hurricane underneath it_ _  
_ _Trying to keep us apart_ _  
_ _I write with a poison pen_ _  
_ _But these chemicals moving between us_ _  
_ _Are the reason to start again.'_

'I thought he might have said something.' Nick replied to me. 'You're study partners aren't you?'

'We only talk about work.' I replied. Because that had been the deal; no talking about either of our personal lives. Still, I was surprised that no one had told me. Not even Yves and I saw him on a regular basis as he was usually hanging out with Luke.

'Well the band got signed last week.' Nick said. 'Republic have big things planned for them and I guess their success will soar because Zed already has a fanbase.'

I glanced back up at the stage as they continued to perform and I couldn't help but think Zed was made for it as he strummed on his electric guitar and sang with passion and soul. It gave me goosebumps, goosebumps I didn't want. I hated that he still had an effect on me after everything. I hated that I still found him super attractive.

When their performance ended, a DJ took over and most of the artists, their guests, the press and the staff of the label moved to dancing, whereas others moved to sit in booths and discuss business. Nick headed off to catch up with someone I'd not seen in ages and I jumped at my voice right behind me as the familiar breath tickled my shoulder, sending goosebumps across my arms.

'Fancy seeing you here.' Zed's voice was smooth and slick as always.

I turned to face him. 'I had no idea you'd been signed.'

'You never ask.' He replied, folding his arms across his chest. He'd ditched his leather jacket and in his tight grey v-neck, he looked more buff than ever. I swallowed and moved my eyes back up to his face but I was met with an intense stare. 'So what are _you_ doing here? Hanging out with your boyfriend?'

'Nick isn't my boyfriend. He's a friend.'

'You sure spend a lot of time together.'

'He's a good friend.'

'We could be friends, you know.' He said, his voice like silk and his chocolatey brown eyes stared right through mine and into my soul. It was the expression that made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. 'We could hang out.'

'I'm not sure after everything we can.' My voice sounded uncertain and I hated myself for it.

'Then let me _try.'_ His voice was urgent and I glanced away from his eyes before I completely lost myself in them.

'I don't know.'

'Humour me.' He reached out and took my hand gently in his. 'What are you doing Monday?'

'Hopefully wrapping up our project.' I replied. 'It's due in Friday remember?' That was the reason why there were no classes that week; it was extra study time ready for the last two assignments due before Spring Break.

'Then Saturday. We can celebrate the awesome grade we're going to get.' He gave me a lopsided smile.

'So sure of yourself?'

'Always.'

Zed and I spent Monday and Tuesday in the library all day and by Tuesday evening, we'd finished our written assignment and our presentation, which meant we had Wednesday morning and Thursday all day to practise the presentation. We handed our written assignment in early to our teacher on Wednesday morning after I'd proof-read it and Zed's dad had too, making any alterations. By the time Nick picked me up on Wednesday afternoon, I was in high spirits and fairly positive that Zed and I were going to get a good grade. Nick smiled across at me, clearly noticing my good mood, and we spoke about the last few days as we drove over to his house in the hills. It was less quirky than Joe's place, but I felt like it was more homely as I slipped off my boots and sank into Nick's sofa. We sat and chatted as we drank coffee and then a woman and a guy and Kevin turned up. Nick made them coffee and then they sat down opposite us, introducing themselves to me.

'Jodie Rose, stylist to the stars.' The redheaded woman said with a smile, shaking my hand.

'Malcolm Ryan of Ryan Publicists.' The bald guy said, also shaking my hand.

Kevin simply just grinned across at me and I wondered why he was here for our business meeting, especially as he and Danielle were going to fly home on Monday to get back to their toddler.

'So there's a few things we needed to sort out before the single is released.' Nick says, pulling out his iPad at the same time as Kevin, Jodie and Malcolm. I suddenly felt like I should have something in my hands. 'First of all, you need a manager.'

'I do.' I nodded in agreement.

'And I'd like to be your manager.' Kevin said, explaining why he was there. I looked over at him with surprise and he smiled back at me. 'I've wanted to get back into the industry for a while but not as a musician as that's just not possible with a family.' He rested his right leg on top of his left. 'If I'm your manager, I can give my advice on the industry and guide you through it. We can get you signed to a decent label and make a name for you, Sky.'

'I would have liked to do it,' Nick said from beside me, 'but as we're working together musically I decided it wasn't the best idea and it would make me biased.'

'I'll have your best interests at heart.' Kevin assured me. 'And don't worry about pay for now. We'll start you off and we'll worry about that a few months down the line.' I blinked. Kevin Jonas wanted to be my manager, my tutor, my guide?

'You really want to?' I said, surprise clear in my voice.

'Sure.' He smiled. 'You're a great girl Sky and we all want the rest for you.'

'Then it's a done deal.' I shook his hand, my eyes shining with excitement, and he beamed back at me.

'Now Nick and I got Jodie and Malcolm here as life is about to change. You'll need a publicist for one, one to stop stories coming out without your permission.' Kevin explained and he placed two gossip magazines on the table. Nick and I were on the front covers of both; one picture was us laughing on the red carpet together and the other was us walking out of the restaurant, Nick holding onto my hand. The headlines were pretty much along the same lines; _Nick's new beau shines Bright._

'How have I not seen these?' I said, picking up the magazines.

'My publicists stopped them being printed.' Nick explained. 'I'm afraid they're online in some cases though.' He frowned.

'This is why I would like to represent you as your publicist.' Malcolm explained.

'Ryan publicists have years of experience.' Kevin told me. 'And Joe's publicist is Malcolm's brother.'

'We're a family business.' Malcolm smiled.

'Okay.' I nodded. 'Sure.'

'I've got contracts for you to look over with Kevin.'

'And then there's Jodie, here to create the image you'd like. A lot of people are going to look at you and your image now, Sky, and that will influence your fanbase and your popularity.' Kevin explained. 'Nick's been on the best dressed list for the last three award shows he's been to. We want you up there too. Jodie organised your outfit for the Republic party on Saturday.'

'Oh, thank you.' I smiled across at her. 'It was a good outfit.'

'The gossip sites thought so too.' She smiled. 'Just tell me what you want and I'll dress you that way. We can get you a load of free clothes especially as your single comes out soon. Everyone will want you to be wearing their labels.'

The meeting went on like that for a while and then we moved on to talk music video and album artwork. Nick's manager had booked out a studio in town for Friday, Saturday and Sunday the following week and was aiming to have a video shot in that time. All I needed to do was turn up at 8am every day and we'd get the video done and maybe even the single artwork too. I felt worn out and my head throbbed, ready explode, by the time Nick dropped me back on campus.

'It's pretty overwhelming, huh?' Nick said, breaking the silence as we pulled up outside my dorm.

'A little.' I admitted.

'It's not going to be an easy ride.' He warned me. 'But I'm here for the journey and Kev will help out wherever he can.'

'Thanks Nick.' I smiled across at him. 'You're a really good friend.'

'I try.' He winked, kissing my cheek. 'See you next Friday.'

'See you.'

'Well there you are!' Tina said as I walked through the door of our dorm room. 'I ordered pizza because you were taking ages.'

'Sorry.' I apologised, shrugging out of my jacket. I sank down onto the bed beside her.

'We found a hotel for Spring Break.' Zoe beamed. Most had been sold out and she'd spent ages trying to find one that didn't overcharge us. 'We're going to book tonight if you like it. The boys like it so we've got the thumbs up from them.' Zoe passed me the laptop and I looked at the _Loft Cancun_ hotel. The first picture was of a rooftop pool with funky-looking sunloungers and a white bar area decorated with the odd brightly-coloured brick. A flick through the pictures showed me that the hotel was modern and funky with spacious rooms, lots of entertainment and even pool parties during Spring Break. I was sold.

'It's great, but how much does it cost?'

'It's within budget.' Zoe replied. 'And it's available for the week we want it for.'

I looked across at my friends with a smile. 'Then I'm in.'

Friday came around quickly, but Zed and I were more than ready for our presentation. We both dressed smartly for the occasion, Zed in a shirt, tie and smart trousers and myself in a black tube skirt an cream blouse I'd borrowed from Sally. Together we delivered the presentation with confidence and we were given an A! We didn't find out what our written assignment's grade was and would have to wait until after Spring Break, but I was thankful for that A in our oral. Zed had been so happy that he'd picked me up and swung me around, making me blush and want to hide.

'So you're spending the weekend with Zed? Is that really a good idea?' Tina asked as I packed my bag on Friday night.

'It's just tomorrow.' I replied, slipping in a warm jacket incase the LA weather decided to change.

'Well what on earth are you doing for him to pick you up at four AM?!' Zoe raised her eyebrows. It was a fair question, one I didn't know the answer too. I'd asked Zed what we were doing but he hadn't told me. Instead he'd simply said to make sure I wore warm clothes and that I wore my cowboy boots. Were we going to the indoor skiing place in town? I had no idea.

'I don't know.' I sighed. 'I want to be tired but I'm just not and that's not good because I've got to get up in four hours!' I groaned. How was it eleven already? I finished drinking the hot chocolate I'd made myself and slipped under the duvet in my pyjamas. 'Shall we watch some more of the Shannara Chronicles?'

'Please!' Zoe beamed. 'I need my Austin Butler fix.'

My alarm went off at three and I quickly silenced it, not wanting to wake up my friends. The shower room was unsurprisingly empty as I showered and washed my hair, towel drying it. In LA it was hot, so I decided I would wear layers. I slipped on a long-sleeved cream lace dress with leggings and long, warm socks with my cowboy boots. Then I grabbed my winter coat I'd worn in New York and checked my make-up before heading out into the warm LA air. It felt ridiculous being dressed like this in LA at 4am as it wasn't the least bit cold, but I shrugged. I'd even put gloves and a beanie in my bag just incase. A black car with blacked out windows pulled up and Zed came out, smiling. He too wore jeans and black boots, but not cowboy boots, with a v-neck sweater.

'Are we going skiing?' I asked him.

'Definitely not.' He smirked.

'Then where?'

'It's a secret.'

We ended up at the airport and I panicked. I'd not brought my passport with me but he reassured me that I wouldn't need it. We went in the airport some back way and ended up at a private charter plane.

'Zed…' I started, wondering if he was going to kidnap me.

'We'll be back late tonight.' He said, reading my mind. 'Really late so I hope you have no plans.' Late? I was tired enough from lack of sleep already. And why was he in my head?

'You've not done that in a while.' I mumbled as he led me up the stairs.

'I wasn't sure you'd want me to.'

'I don't.' I folded my arms across my chest. 'I don't like it.'

He held up his hands. 'Okay ma'am, won't happen again.'

'So how long are we on this flight for?' I asked, looking around his posh private plane. I'd never get used to these things I decided. Very few seats, a minibar, plasma television, xbox, beds…

'Four hours.' He said, casually, as I yawned.

'Four hours?!' I widened my eyes. 'Where are we going?!'

'I can't tell you.' He grinned. 'But you'll love it.'

I looked at him with wary eyes and he just smiled his sexy lopsided smile back at me. And somehow, a few minutes later, I fell asleep.

I woke up later on into the flight and found Zed sat writing in a notebook. I looked across at him and is eyes met mine, boring into them once more. 'Sleep well?' He asked.

'How long was I asleep for?'

'Three hours.' He shrugged.

'And you've been awake this whole time?'

'I slept for a bit too.' He said, stretching out his legs, but I woke up craving coffee so obviously the caffeine will keep me up now. 'Want some?'

I nodded and the flight attendant started up the kettle at the front of the cabin. 'Are you writing?'

'Uh-huh.' He replied, chewing the end of his pencil. 'I'm stuck for now though so I'll take a break.' He slipped the notebook and pencil into his bag. 'Are you hungry? Jessica was just making some breakfast.' He signalled to the air attendant as she returned with my coffee. I warmed my hands on it, the air conditioning having made me cold, but I was glad as I was wearing winter clothes.

'Yeah breakfast would be good.' I replied. 'Then are you going to tell me where we are going?'

'You'll find out in an hour.'

I looked out of the small airplane window, but all I saw were clouds below, masking whatever land or sea sat under us.


	18. A good-type Cowboy casanova

An hour later and we were getting ready for landing. And I was literally on the edge of my seat. I'd eaten a bagel for breakfast and had drunk my coffee, making me more awake, but part of me wished I hadn't eaten a thing. I was anxious. If something happened and I wanted to leave, I couldn't just turn around and go. I was a four hour _flight_ away. I tried to think of where we could possibly be but my American geography wasn't great yet. I just knew we couldn't be in New York because that was a longer journey. I fastened my seatbelt as the air attendant sat down and the plane moved into landing. We moved down and down, through the clouds until I could see a few patches of snow on the land and some skyscrapers in a city I couldn't identify. The plane soon hit the runway and my stomach lurched as the plane bounced before braking until it came to a complete stop. I looked out of the window, trying to find a sign to see where we were, but I couldn't.

'Zed?' I looked over at him and he smiled at me, the sexy lopsided smile that made my knees weak.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards me. 'Welcome to Nashville.'

'Nashville?' I blinked. 'As in Nashville Tennessee?'

'Home of country music.' Another smile and my heart flipped. He'd brought us to Nashville, somewhere I'd wanted to go for years, ever since finding out that Simon's dad loved country music. I realised I missed my granddad. He went to line dancing twice a week and he'd bought the cowboy boots on my feet from a country fair he'd been too. I looked down at them and my eyes became teary. 'Sky, did I mess up?' Zed's voice was concerned as I looked up at him.

'Not at all.' I said, my voice hoarse. 'It's perfect.'

'I know you love country music and I thought as we've just done our project on it that it made sense to come here, you know?'

It was a wonderful gesture, a romantic one. But then I reminded myself that we were trialling being friends and nothing more. It hadn't worked out as more and friends was better, safer. Zed stood up and squeezed my shoulder and I instinctively found my hand going to his and squeezing it gently. 'So what are our plans?'

'You'll see.' He smiled. 'Now come on, are you ready to explore?'

'Always.'

The drive into the city from the airport only took fifteen minutes and it felt a lot quicker as I stared out of the window at Nashville, watching signs for the Grand Ole Oprey, an iconic venue and cafes and bars claiming to have been places that Johnny Cash had played. It was awesome. The airport car pulled up outside the _Country Music Hall of Fame_ and I smiled across at Zed before we got out of the car. Walking around the museum was amazing, seeing guitars played by famous country stars, Taylor Swift's tour outfits and more. We'd arrived at opening time and by the time we left, it was definitely busier and annoyingly people had started recognising Zed. He posed for a few pictures and signed autographs, but we got out of there before he could get harassed.

'Where to now?' I asked him, but he simply just smiled across at me. It was going to be one of those days when I didn't really know what was going on.

We ended up at the Grand Ole Oprey and I didn't object when Zed asked someone to take a picture of us next to the giant guitars. We both jumped in the air, doing our best air guitar poses and I laughed when we viewed back the picture on his phone. It was pretty hilarious.

'Are you having fun?' Zed asked as we walked up the path towards the iconic music venue.

'Definitely!' I grinned and he smiled back. Not a cocky smile or a cheeky smile but a content smile, one that was the _real_ Zed Benedict. Not the famous one, but the eighteen-year-old guy who loved acting and loved music.

Zed had organised for us to have a private tour of the venue and I tried not to squeal excitedly as the tour guide led us around backstage, sharing information and gossip about the famous acts that had performed here. The guide didn't mind that I kept stopping to take pictures and neither did Zed, who looked just as happy as I was. When we reached the stage and the guide said I could go on it, I did so without hesitation. I walked out onto the stage and at the spectacular venue in front of me. I imagined Brad Paisley and wondered how he felt singing his songs here to his thousands of fans.

'Sing.' Zed said from beside me.

'I can't.' I said. 'We've got to get back to the tour.'

'I don't mind waiting, miss.' The tour guide said with a smile. 'I've heard your stuff on Youtube and I thought it was pretty awesome if you don't mind me saying.'

I looked over at Zed and he nodded to me.

'Miss?' The tour guide held out a guitar that I'd spotted in the wings earlier.

I looked out at the empty auditorium and I decided I had nothing to lose. No one was there and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to sing at the Grand Ole Oprey. I put the guitar strap around my neck and started to play the opening chords of one of my favourite country songs.

' _There's somethin' bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

 _We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

 _And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless.' _

Zed and I had lunch together in the Gaylord Opryland Resort, a hotel with a huge indoor garden and lots of restaurants. We ate in a little café together and for the first time in a while, we didn't speak about college but about ourselves and our families.

'So a record deal, huh?' I said to Zed after finishing my food. I smiled across at him as he nodded.

'Yeah, Republic heard our demo and wanted us straight up.' Zed replied.

'I didn't even know you were in a band.'

'I've known Drew, Ash and Miles for a while.' He said. 'We used to just joke around and jam together when I had breaks from films and television. They always wanted to play for real though, you know, and then they asked if I wanted to make a band with them a few months ago and we went for it. I had songs and so did Miles so all we needed was to play them together and here we are. We've got our first official gig in two weeks time and it's sold out!' His eyes lit up as he spoke, his passion shining through. It made me feel giddy inside, seeing him so excited and passionate about something. It reminded me of why, despite everything, I'd given him a chance.

'It sounds like it's all coming together for you.' I replied and he smiled that warm genuine smile of his.

'And for you. Your single with Nick is going to do great. Have any labels contacted you yet?'

'Not yet, but we'll see what happens when the single is released. Nick and I are recording the video next weekend.'

'That'll be cool.' He nodded.

'Yeah, I'm not sure what to expect but it'll be fun I'm sure.'

Zed and I walked off lunch through the indoor garden area, passing the waterfalls and walking in and out of exotic plants, taking pictures as we walked. It was hard to believe there were still bits of snow on the ground when we were in somewhere so warm and green, filled with plants. We took a boat ride around the artificial river and Zed rolled his eyes as tourists spotted him and tried to take pictures before the boat passed. I was thankful when we were back outside in the cold, as Zed was far less recognisable with his beanie hat on and a scarf covering his mouth. We spent the afternoon walking around an old plantation and then Zed was dragging me shopping, despite my protests.

'What are we doing?' I laughed as he pulled me into a shop that sold country clothes.

'Getting outfits for tonight.' He grinned.

'Tonight?' He tapped his nose and I rolled my eyes. 'Let me guess, you can't tell me? What time are we set to be home anyway.'

'Our flight is midnight.' He replied. 'So 4am.'

'Wow when you said late you really meant early.' He simply grinned and held up a denim mini skirt. I tutted and shook my head. 'Nu-uh, I'm not wearing that.'

I held up some leather chaps and a fringe waistcoat. 'For you.'

'Not happening.' He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

The shop owner let both of us get ready out back for whatever his plans were for the evening, allowing us to get changed into our new outfits and she even let me reapply my make-up and fix my unruly curls, all because Zed took a photograph of them together for the shop counter. I looked at myself in the mirror, at the new outfit the shopkeeper had suggested to me when Zed was trying on some clothes. I'd bought a Johnny Cash vest, which showed a bit of cleavage but not too much, and some tiny daisy duke shorts that just covered my butt. I was going to freeze to death. I was glad now that I hadn't opted for the crop top I'd like, deciding it wouldn't look as good as it did on the girl trying it on with the belly piercing. Somehow belly piercings made you look sexier and I wished I had the guts to get one. I'd made my make-up less subtle and more sultry now, as it was the evening, but my hair fell in its signature curls I loved. I opened the bathroom door and found Zed sat talking to the owner as he drank coffee. His eyes widened as they moved across my body and he let out a low whistle that made me smirk. Zed now wore a tight red plaid shirt with his jeans and he'd rolled up the sleeves to show his muscles. I looked down at his feet and smirked again at the cowboy boots there. Zed Benedict in cowboy boots, who knew? He even had a cowboy hat atop his head.

'Let's roll.' He said, standing up. He thanked Amanda for being so kind and he grabbed our bag of old clothes, passing them to our driver as we got outside the shop. I shivered, the cold winter's hair whipping around my legs as I pulled my coat across my body tighter. And then, just like that, Zed was taking my hand and pulling me into a bar next door that I'd not even seen. We handed over our coats to the cloakroom and were shown to a table for two down the stairs. I looked out in awe when I realised we were in a saloon, one with barrel tables and swinging doors and a dancefloor where people were line dancing!

'How did you find this place?' I asked him.

'Jake.' He admitted, fiddling with his hat. I wasn't surprised. On the date we'd been on, he'd taken me to a western bar in Los Angeles. And now he was giving Zed pointers. 'He's been here a lot.'

'Cool.' I smiled. 'So are we getting food first or dancing or…'

'I definitely need a beer if you're going to get me dancing but you go ahead.'

I looked at the dancefloor as Achy Breaky Heart filled the room. I wrinkled my nose. 'Let's get some beers in us.'

Two beers and a rack of ribs later and I was feeling warm enough and definitely ready to dance as the dancefloor filled with more people in the western attire. I was glad I'd got changed. I wouldn't have looked hugely out of place but I would have been way too warm in the outfit I'd been wearing all day and part of me quite liked the way Zed's eyes would glance at my bare legs every now and then. _Cupid Shuffle_ came on and I grabbed Zed's arm across the table.

'Come on, let's dance.'

'To this?'

'Don't act like you don't know the routine.'

He smiled down at me. 'You're right, I do, from many drunken nights out.' I tutted and he laughed, squeezing my waist. 'You can't tut at me, ma'am, you've been drinking underage this evening.' He tilted his cowboy hat at me and I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dancefloor.

We danced together, copying the people onstage when Cupid Shuffle ended and a new country western song started up. Zed and I laughed as we both struggled to go the right way and crashed into each other. Shania Twain's _Feel like a Woman_ blasted out and some old Taylor Swift songs and I danced as Zed and I tried to copy the dancing onstage. Then the professionals got down and people changed to freestyle.

' _You're hit then miss, You're fire and ice_

 _You're water and whisky burn_

 _We kiss, we fight, make up all night_

 _You're the blessing the curse.'_

'I love this song!' I said to Zed and he simply smiled down at me as we stepped in time to the music.

' _But I don't ever wanna break this chain_ _  
_ _I don't ever wanna walk away_ _  
_ _Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover_ _  
_ _Make me feel this way_ _  
_ _Over and over and over we say that we're through_ _  
_ _But I come right back to you.'_

We turned to the side, stepping together and then Zed took my hands so we were dancing facing each other.

' _There's a long stretch of love_ _  
_ _Coming down the line_ _  
_ _I'm your rock that won't ever roll_ _  
_ _And baby you'll be mine_ _  
_ _I'll be right here beside you_ _  
_ _If these good times get tough_ _  
_ _Baby we're in for a long stretch of love.'_

Zed sang along to the lyrics as we danced together and I was glad when he turned me in a circle, giving me a break from his intense stare. Our eyes met again and I swallowed, sucking in a deep breath as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. I bit my lip and his eyes moved to my lips as we danced, his thumbs caressing my hands as we stepped in time.

' _Over and over and over, we play this game_ _  
_ _Win or lose, we'll never change.'_

Zed's hands moved to my hips and I didn't stop him. He was like a magnet, pulling me closer and I didn't want him to let go. I'd missed this. The warmth of being with him, dancing with him. He was like a drug, an addiction I just couldn't get rid of. And as we danced, he looked at me with so much intensity that I just wanted to sink, to melt into the ground, to melt further into his arms. I knew he was wrong for me. I knew he was trouble. But damn, he was sexy and he'd brought me to Nashville, a place that meant a lot to me. That had to count for something, hadn't it?

' _There's a long stretch of love_ _  
_ _Coming down the line_ _  
_ _I'm your rock that won't ever roll_ _  
_ _And baby you'll be mine_ _.'_

He turned me around so my back was against his chest, his hands on my hips as we moved together I time to the music. I moved my hands in the air as I swayed my hips dancing with him, and then all too soon the song was over and Achy Breaky Heart was back on. I stopped dancing but Zed just held me there, against him, his hands on my hips. I turned around in his arms and he looked down at me from under his thick eyelashes. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked at his lips, trying to remember how they felt against mine.

'Sky.' He whispered, his eyes searching mine. His left hand held me against him, his skin burning through my t-shirt on the small of my back, and his right reached for my cheek. He cupped my face and then his face tilted and bent towards me, edging closer and closer.

His phone alarm sounded and vibrated in his pocket. Zed groaned and I wanted too to. My cheeks felt hot and flushed as he released me and I looked down at the floor.

'We have to go.' His voice was hoarse. 'The car's outside to take us to the airport.'

'Okay.'

We threw on our coats and I bit my lip as we got into the car and drove to the airport in silence.

Whilst we waited for the plane to take off, I called the girls to tell them not to wait up; I'd be home about 5am. They tried to pry details out of me but I couldn't and I promised I'd talk later as Zed came and took the seat beside me, not opposite me this time. And somehow, shortly after that, I'd fallen asleep. I managed to sleep the whole flight home and when Zed woke me to tell me we'd landed, I felt awful. I'd been his company for the way home and all I'd done was sleep. And on him too. I'd woken up to find my head on his shoulder.

'It's fine.' He reassured me as the plane was parked. 'I slept too.' I wondered if that was true or if he was just saying that. I sat up and he sighed. Instantly I missed his warmth, although I knew it would be warm when we got off the plane. He grabbed both of our bags, despite my complaints, and we walked out to the car waiting for us on the runway. For 4am I felt surprisingly awake, possibly because I'd spent four hours sleeping off the two beers. I was now feeling sober and embarrassed about the almost kiss Zed and I had had in Nashville. And my dancing… Tina would have called me a hussy. Moving my hips like that, grinding against Zed… oh goodness. I bit my lip and blushed, hiding behind my hair as Zed spoke to his driver all the way to campus.

We reached campus all too soon, thanks to lack of traffic, and I grabbed my bag, getting out of the car.

'I'll walk you in.' Zed said, appearing at my side.

'It's okay.' I told him. 'You don't have to. I expect you want to get home to bed.'

'I _want_ to.' He replied, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded and we walked into the building, scanning my keycard en route. We walked through into the girl's dorm, which was completely silent, and we soon reached my door.

I turned to face Zed and smiled up at him shyly. 'I had a really good day. An _amazing_ one.' I whispered.

'Me too.' He smiled back, the heart-warming smile that meant far more than the cocky ones he gave others. Instinctively, I gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around him. He held me there for several seconds, his fingers tracing patterns on my back. As he let me go, I looked at his eyes and then my gaze fell to his lips again. Why had our kiss been interrupted earlier? I wanted to kiss him. The thought made my heart beat quicker. I bit my lip and watched his gaze fall to my lips. Did he want to kiss me too? And, just like he was answering my question, his lips were on mine. My hands moved to around his neck and he pressed my body against the wall as he hungrily kissed me, one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist.

He soon pulled away, both of us breathing quickly. He looked down at me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'I'm sorry.' He said, hoarsely. 'I was in your head again.' I rolled my eyes and he smiled. 'I had to know if you wanted to kiss me because I really wanted to kiss you.' His chocolate brown eyes looked into mine and my cheeks felt hot and flushed again. 'Have I messed up our friendship?'

'Yes.' I replied and he looked taken aback. 'You don't kiss friends.'

'No and definitely not like that.' His eyes searched mine. 'That's how I'd kiss my girlfriend.' I bit my lip and blushed, looking down, but he placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him. 'I know I screwed up before but my feelings for you aren't going away any time soon.' His eyes softened. 'And I've missed you Sky.'

'I've missed you too.' I whispered back.

He gave me a small smile. 'Please be my girlfriend. Give us another shot. You won't regret it, I promise.'

'Zed…' I sighed.

'And no sneaking about this time. I want to be the cliché that carries your books to class, the one that takes his girlfriend out for dinner and hangs out with her friends, the one that tells his friends all about how great his girlfriend is.'

'But you're Zed _Benedict.'_ I reminded him.

'I know and that makes it a little harder.' He agreed. 'But it doesn't mean we can't be a normal couple. We'll just be a normal couple in the papers every now and then.'

'But-'

'And you're going to be in the papers soon anyway when your single comes out.' He said and I realised he was right. I could be in the press with him or with Nick. It was the same thing. Either way I was going to be gossiped about. 'Sky, what are you thinking? I don't want to invade your privacy again.'

I answered with a kiss.

Zed kept his word and walked me to class on Monday morning and walked me back after we'd spent a few hours studying in the library, researching for our assignments for the other class. I walked through the door to find Tina, Zoe, Luke and Nelson all hanging out, lounging about.

'Is it a party?' I asked them, throwing my back down. Maybe I should have invited Zed in? Although he had said he had band practice. I looked over at the pile of boxes and clothes bags in the corner and raised an eyebrow. When had they had time to go shopping?

'It's not a party, but it seems your birthday came a day early.' Tina signalled to the things in the corner. 'A woman called Josie… no Jodie…. She came and dropped them off.'

'My stylist.' I replied and the girls looked excited at the thought.

'Free clothes?' Zoe asked. I nodded and they both squealed. 'I'll have anything you don't want!'

'Sure.' I smiled. 'So what are you guys doing here?' I asked Nelson and Luke, who wouldn't even look at me.

'Watching tv.' Luke replied, glancing over at the television. It wasn't on.

'Riiiight.' I looked at my friends as they stared at Luke and then back at me. 'Well if you're all going to be weird then I'll just take a look at these freebies myself.' I picked up the envelope tucked into a package on the top and opened it.

 _Thought we'd go with some monochrome pieces for now. Let me know what you think and make sure you wear these out in public to advertise the clothes! – Jodie_

I opened up the package I was holding carefully and a pair of shiny leggings fell out, as did a beautiful long-sleeved lace crop top. I ran my fingers over it, thinking of what a great outfit it would be.

'That's cute.' Tina said, appearing at my side. 'Would look good with a belly piercing.' She grinned, signalling to her own pierced belly button. I shook my head at her teasing. She knew I wanted a piercing there but I wasn't brave enough. Just like I'd never be brave enough to get the tattoo I wanted; Sally and Simon might be artists but they'd kill me for the latter anyway.

'It's mine.' I told her. 'It's my size.'

'You're right, my boobs wouldn't fit.' She said and Nelson spat his drink out behind her as Luke and Zoe laughed.

It took about twenty minutes to go through all of my new purchases and Zoe soon kicked out the guys so I could try on my new clothes and perform a 'catwalk' around the bedroom. I had some new shoe boots in a gorgeous plum colour, similar to the ones I'd worn the label party the week before hand, a bodycon lace mini dress, a leather tube skirt, a leather skater skirt, a lace bodysuit, some ripped high-waisted jeans, a plain black dress and various camisole and tank tops to wear with a loose grey cardigan. Tina had said it was like Christmas and I'd decided it was. I had part of a new wardrobe here; designer clothes for Sky Bright the singing collaborator, the one Kevin Jonas was manager for. It was exciting.

The following day was my birthday and the first day of March. I woke up to hear Tina and Zoe whispering to each other and when I opened my eyes I noticed the balloons first. Several multi-coloured helium balloons stuck to the ceiling of our dorm room.

'Happy Birthday!' They chorused and I was surprised to see Nelson and Luke behind them. I blushed. I was still in my tiny pyjama shorts and vest top. I grabbed my UCLA hoodie and pulled it over me, aware I wasn't wearing a bra. They sang to me as I blushed, climbing down the side of the bed to join them.

'I have class in two hours.' I laughed when they finished singing.

'So?' Luke grinned. 'That's time to eat birthday cake.'

'Cake for breakfast?'

'Sure, it's your birthday, the only day it's socially acceptable.' Zoe beamed, holding out a tray of cupcakes with candles on them. I blew out the candles and my friends cheered, making me laugh.

'You guys are crazy.'

'We are.' Nelson nodded.

'But you're our best friend and you deserve a good birthday.' Zoe put her arm around me and pulled me in for a hug, which I gratefully accepted. 'Now we've got a few treats for you today but your main treat is Friday night so keep it free.'

'Friday night? I'm filming that weekend with Nick.' I reminded them.

'We've cleared it with him.' Luke replied. 'You don't have to be at the studio on Saturday until midday.'

I shook my head at them for planning things behind my back. But I loved them for it and I was super excited about whatever they had in store. I spent the next hour eating cake for breakfast and drinking Bucks Fizz they'd managed to get from somewhere and then they made me open my presents. Nelson had bought me a bottle of wine and Luke had bought me a beautiful charm bracelet with a music note charm on it. I put it on straight away, wanting to wear it on my birthday. Then there was my present from Tina and Zoe. I opened the envelope and inside was a voucher for a tattoo and piercing studio.

'You keep saying you want your belly pierced.' Tina told me. 'So we went ahead and booked it.'

'What?!' I squawked.

'It's booked in for 2pm this afternoon.' Zoe told me. 'Tina and I will get you after class and we'll drive over.'

'Oh my god.' I murmured, my insides churning with nerves. Sure it looked pretty and Zoe's looked hot but it was going to hurt like a… I won't finish that sentence.

'It'll be fine.' Zoe replied. 'Tina and I will hold your hand.'

Luke raised his eyebrows at me as I pushed away the remaining bit of my cupcake.

My friends soon disappeared to class and I got ready for my class, pulling on my new ripped skinny jeans and one of my new graphic-print vest tops with my purple boots. A new outfit for another year older. Just as I was getting ready to go, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found Zed stood there with a beautiful bouquet of white lilies.

'Happy birthday.' He said cheerfully, bending down to kiss me. I let him kiss me, despite the fact that there were girls hanging out, watching the exchange between us. We'd not kissed _in public_ yet. He passed me the flowers and I smiled.

'Thank you.'

'That's okay.' He smiled. 'Got to get my girlfriend a present, right?' He pulled out a little box and passed it to me.

'You didn't have to.' I told him.

'I _wanted_ to.'

I looked down at the box and realised it was a Tiffany's box. And Tiffany & Co wasn't cheap. I opened the box carefully and found a necklace with a beautiful small star charm. 'It's lovely Zed.' I told him with a smile. 'Help me put it on?' He carefully took it out of the box and delicately placed the chain around my neck. His fingers sent electricity surging through my skin as they gently touched my neck and then he gently pressed his lips to my skin. My breath caught as goosebumps shot across my skin.

'We should get to class.' He murmured from behind me.

'Yes, we should.'

The tattoo and piercing shop scared me from the moment we walked in. A few tattooed people sat down on the sofas reading biking magazines, one of which with a bar right through his nose. It made me nervous. As did the heavily pierced girl who checked me in.

'It's fine, Sky.' Tina said from beside me as she flicked through some tattoo designs, absentmindedly. 'You're nineteen now, you need to learn to take risks.'

'What if Sally and Simon freak out?'

'Nineteen.' Zoe said with a nudge of my shoulder. But was I really? I had no idea when my birthday was as I'd not been able to say so when Sally and Simon had adopted me and there were no records of it anywhere. We'd chosen the day they had adopted me, nine years ago, for my new birthday. Part of me wished I knew when my real birthday was as it didn't seem right celebrating when my birthday might not have even happened yet.

I didn't watch as my belly button was pierced. I simply chose the simple silver diamond belly bar and looked at Tina and Zoe as they chatted away to me about the latest gossip in their sororities. I was thankful for the distraction. It was over soon, thankfully, and I spent the rest of my birthday hiding my belly ache from Sally and Simon, which wasn't the most ideal.

College passed quickly Wednesday and Thursday and my stress over writing assignments was soon replaced with nerves and jitters over a music video and a surprise my friends had planned for me. The car arrived early, as expected, and soon I was in the studio over in Hollywood that we were recording in. I didn't see Nick and I didn't seen Kevin. Instead, I was ushered straight into hair and make-up where there was thankfully a familiar face.

'Nice threads.' Jodie commented, nodding to the ripped jeans and a different graphic top she'd sent over.

'You have good taste.' I told her and she smiled.

'That's good because I've picked the outfits for the shoot this weekend.' I breathed a sigh of relief and she grinned. 'Obviously the director told me the look he was after and everything but Kevin wouldn't have trusted anyone else to dress you.'

'Is he here?'

'Somewhere.' She replied. 'I'm sure we'll see him later.' She looked at my stomach and nodded. 'You didn't eat a big breakfast, did you?'

'No, why?'

'Today isn't a good day to be bloated.' She said and I patted my stomach in panic. 'Relax, you look fine, I'm just checking.'

An hour later and my first "look" for the video was officially ready. And it was different to my usual look. My hair had been given extra volume so the curls were more wavy than ringlets. My eyes were dark and smokey with false eyelashes and my lips were a very deep red. I was dressed in a sexy dress that made me feel a lot older and I was thankful that it made my legs look longer, stopping me look so small. It was black with a high neck and no sleeves. The skirt part was asymmetric, one half running down to just past my knee and the other side stopping near the top of my thigh. I had cream high heels on my feet and, as I stood, I prayed I wouldn't trip over.

Nick wolf-whistled as I walked out onto set and I blushed, hiding behind my poofy hair.

'Alright Sky?' Kevin asked, appearing at my side with an older woman with a very blunt black fringe. I nodded and he smiled. 'This is Janette Stevenson, she's directing the video.' He explained and Janette shook my head as Nick walked over in his vest and skinny jeans combo. His biceps looked bigger than normal and I wondered if I could subtly get a photo to Sierra. She'd freak out.

'I'm hoping to get the main parts of the video done today.' Janette said. 'That way we can finish it tomorrow.' She nodded over to a guy running a camera pointing our way. 'You've both agreed for behind the scenes to be filmed too.' Of course. That was why someone had filmed me having my hair done whilst Jodie and I chatted together. I remembered Nick had said something about recording it for his Youtube channel. 'We're aiming for sexy with this video. You both want each other but there are things in the way, barriers. Literally. Walk with me.' Nick smirked as we followed her and I shook my head at him, making him smile more. 'As you can see,' Janette signalled to the set. 'We have a glass wall here. We're going to use this a lot in the filming and it'll take a few takes to get it right, record it without any reflections.'

The set itself looked like a house. On one side there was an armchair, bed, coffee table and lots of other things in old, worn grey colours. On the other was a red velvet dining chair, a dresser, a red bed and décor that looked pretty classy. Separating the rooms was a glass wall.

'This is your physical obstacle.' Janette went on. 'You'll both start sat down on your separate sides.' She poked my shoulder and pointed at the red side for me. 'And then by the time you sing the second chorus, the one together, you're at the glass wall. I want back to back sexy dancing and you can turn and look at each other in the reflection too. No lip synching at the wall please.'

' _Lip-synching?'_ I furrowed my eyebrows with concern.

'Just sing along, I suck at lip-synching so that's what I do.' Nick told me.

'Do we know what we're doing?' Janette asked. 'I want to get this right before the finale.'

'The finale?'

'The glass will break.' My eyes widened and she tutted. 'It's safety glass dear, we're not killing off any artists today.'

Today? I hoped she wasn't serious.

I didn't think I was good at sexy as we ran start to finish several times. I hadn't been sure why we were running the whole thing over and over as Nick had said we'd have costume changes, but Kevin had explained they did this so it worked better when they were editing as they had lots of material to choose from. I must have been sexy enough, because soon Janette said she had the perfect sequence and she ran over, squeezing my shoulders and telling me how wonderfully sultry I was and how touching my hair had done the trick. I tried not to laugh at a technique Sierra and I had joked about with after watching Victoria's Secret models. We stopped for a quick lunch and then it was more filming and finally the bit we had to get right; the breaking of the glass without Nick and I freaking out or flinching.

'I suggest you both stand there looking loved up and sexy.' Janette told us as we had our make-up touched up later that afternoon. I kicked Nick to get rid of his smirk before she saw and instead he snorted. Janette wrinkled her nose. 'None of that please.' Kevin shook his head at his brother from across the room but it was clear he was trying not to smile.

I sucked in a deep breath as Nick and I stood on either side of the glass from each other, our hands pressed against each other's through the glass. The glass was going to break and we weren't allowed to touch yet. We had to circle each other and then Nick would take my hand and spin me into him, holding me there. The song would end with him holding me backwards, about to kiss me in a swoop kiss. The thought made me nervous. What if he dropped me? Or I fell over? We could retake it as long as we didn't mess up the glass bit but that wasn't the point and I tomorrow would be harder as we were being taught some choreography.

'Action!' Janette called and Nick stared at me with his acting face on and I tried to look at him how I imagined I had looked at Zed that night in Nashville when I desperately wanted to kiss him. Then the glass broke under our finger tips and we both stood there, hands up as rehearsed. We brought our hands down together, perfectly synchronised, and we circled each other, before Nick grabbed my hand and spun me towards him, into his arms. He held me like that and I held his hands as they caressed my arms and then I turned and he swooped me towards, his face just inches away.

'Cut!' Janette called out and Nick moved, pretending to drop me. I shrieked and he laughed, pulling me upwards so I was on my feet, which were starting to hurt thanks to the stupid heels I was wearing. 'That was great!' Janette said. 'A one take wonder!'

'Thank god.' Nick whispered. 'I thought I was going to get glass in my eye.'

'Well that's a wrap for today.' Janette said. 'I won't be here tomorrow as you're learning the choreography but I'll see you 8am Sunday morning.' 8am on a Sunday? I groaned inwardly.

'Well then, I guess I'd better get changed.'

'Don't be long.' Nick said to me as Jodie appeared at my side with a sly grin on face. 'We don't to be late for your surprise.'

' _We?'_ I eyed him suspiciously. 'You're in on it too?'

'Of course.' He grinned. 'Luke needed someone to help pull a few strings.'

I eyeballed him suspiciously but he simply shrugged as Jodie dragged me back to hair and make-up. She took off my make-up first and smoothed my curls so they were less wild, adding in a waterfall braid that went around the side of my head and she even threaded a few flowers through it. She fixed my make-up, making it more subtle but sparkly. Then she passed me a clothes bag and my purple heeled ankle boots and instructed me to get changed. My outfit was a bit sexy but it was pretty. A deep blue pair of denim shorts with sequins stitched to the trim on the front pockets and covering a whole pack pocket and a sheer halterneck with carefully placed blue butterflies so that I didn't reveal too much. There was a baggy knit cardigan too for warmth. I walked out of the bathroom and she gave me a thumbs up.

'What is this, Glastonbury or something?'

She smiled a knowing smile. 'Something like that.'


	19. Party like it's your birthday

_**AN: I've passed the 100 review mark and that was only on chapter 18! Thank you, I love you guys!**_

'We're going to your house?' I said to Nick as we pulled into his driveway. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt and turned off the ignition.

'Yeah I've got something to grab if that's okay? Come on in and we'll get your present.' He said, opening the car door. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car, following him into the house. It was quiet as he walked up the corridor and I heard a door open. 'Sky, can I borrow you a second?' He called. I walked up the corridor and found him hovering by the open French door.

'Surprise!' My friends called out from Nick's garden. They were surrounded by fairy lights, paper lanterns and candles lighting the darkening garden and there were balloons and flowers everywhere. It was beautiful.

'Oh my god!' I gasped and they laughed. 'You did all this?' I asked Luke.

'Well Nick and I planned it.' He replied. 'But Zoe and Tina did all the decorating.' I ran and hugged the four friends who had organised the party as music started blaring through a speaker. A few of my Sweet Harmony girls, who I hadn't seen in ages, were there (not Rosie luckily), Kevin was there, Jake, Nelson, a few people from my music class. I hugged each of my friends again and they laughed as they placed a blue and white flower crown on my head.

'And Jodie was totally in on it.' I said, shaking my head.

'We had to make sure you were dressed for the occasion.' Nick smiled. 'Now would you like a tour of your Coachella?'

The small backyard had been transformed into a Bohemian paradise. There was a tipi with food and drinks inside and outdoor areas with blankets and cushions set up on the grass. Music came out of speakers set up by the raised decking, which seemed to have become a stage with microphones and instruments on it. The guests greeted me as I passed them, most of them drinking beers or punch of some kind and munching on hot dogs. The fire pit was lit and a few people sat around it toasting marshmallows.

'It's perfect!' I said to my friends and Tina grinned.

'If my career in journalism fails,' Tina said, 'I am going to be a party planner.'

Luke laughed and shook his head. 'I don't know, you got pretty stressed out planning this.'

'You were the one being a terrible liar.' Zoe said to Luke. 'I thought you were going to spill it and ruin the surprise.'

'I can't lie to Sky.' He admitted with a shrug and I smiled, squeezing his arm.

'I'm glad.' I told him. Nick returned to us with some drinks and passed me some punch, which was delicious. Then he walked over to the stage and jumped up.

'Let's give it up for our first act of the evening.' Nick said into the microphone and my group of thirty-odd party guests cheered. 'DNCE.' Cue more cheering.

I turned to Luke, who was smiling. ' _First_ act?'

'It's a festival, baby!' He winked and I raised my eyebrows. This was too good to be true. I suddenly realised that I hadn't seen Zed. I looked around but then I knew he wouldn't be invited if Luke had planned it. 'He's on _The Tonight Show_.' Luke said as if reading my thoughts. 'I did invite him. He said he'd try and swing by after.' Of course Luke had invited him, the frown on his face said as much and he was a good friend. Too good a friend not to invite Zed, however much he hated him.

DNCE performed three songs and then it was handed over to Nick, who left me dancing in the front row with Luke, Tina and Zoe whilst Nelson filmed, desperate to capture some 'birthday' footage for me to send to Sierra. I realised I'd have loved it if she could have been there but I knew university had started back up for her so she was super busy back home. Nick sang a few songs and my friends went wild, dancing around and singing excitedly.

'Coolest party ever!' Katie said, appearing at my side. 'We miss you in Sweet Harmony.'

'How's it going?' I asked.

'The audition went okay. We're waiting to hear back.' She replied. 'But it would have been better with you there.'

Nick finished a song and we clapped and cheered. 'Okay,' he said into the microphone, 'I'm going to need the birthday girl up here for this one.' I blushed and bit my lip as my friends shoved me forward. Nick pulled me into the makeshift stage and spoke as Kevin gave me a microphone. 'Some of you know that Sky and I have been working on a collaboration.' He said and my party guests, which now included DNCE, cheered. Joe whooped. 'Well we're currently filming the video and it's pretty crazy.'

'They broke glass on us today.' I replied and a few people laughed.

'She's serious!' Nick said, his eyes wide. 'It could have left us all cut up!' A few more laughs. 'So who wants to be first to hear our song live?' Cue more cheers. Nick signalled to Kevin and he turned on the backing track we'd recorded to. It was scary singing in front of my friends, maybe more so than singing in front of random fans in a stadium, but they were great and applauded us as we ended our performance back to back. Nick pulled me into a bear hug and released me when I coughed and spluttered. 'Who thinks the birthday girl should sing another song?' He asked and I shook my head, but then everyone started chanting my name and I had no choice.

'Do you still play drums?' I whispered and he nodded, grabbing some drumsticks and sitting down at the drumkit. 'Jake, Luke, I'm gonna need you up here too.' Luke saluted and they both came up onto the stage to join me. 'Do you guys know _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood?'

'Hell yeah!' Jake said, grabbing the bass. 'How could you doubt me?' I didn't doubt him, more doubted that Luke would know it.

'I was going to cover it once but decided against it.' Luke said. 'Thought people might think it was a bit girly.

'Hey!'

He grinned and looped the guitar over himself, going over to the other side of the stage. I took a deep breath, facing my makeshift band and they all gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and Jake came in with the bass and then Nick with the drums and Luke followed suite. I turned around and hooked the microphone in the stand.

' _You better take it from me_ _  
_ _That boy is like a disease_ _  
_ _You're runnin' and tryin' and tryin' to hide_ _  
_ _And you're wondering why you can't get free_ _  
_ _He's like a curse; he's like a drug_ _  
_ _You get addicted to his love_ _  
_ _You wanna get out, but he's holding ya down_ _  
_ _'Cause you can't live without one more touch.'_

I leaned with the microphone, hoping that it looked rockstar-y like I'd imagined it in my head. _'_ _He's a good-time cowboy Casanova, Leaning up against the record machine.'_

A moved my hips in an attempt and being sexy as I sang. _'He looks like a cool drink of water_ _  
_ _But he's candy-coated misery_ _  
_ _He's the devil in disguise_ _  
_ _A snake with blue eyes_ _  
_ _And he only comes out at night_ _  
_ _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_ _  
_ _You better run for your life.'_

I spent the rest of the song strutting around the stage, copying what I'd seen Demi and Carrie do many times; strutting across the stage, leaving on my musicians and dancing in time as I sang. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins by the time I'd finished and everyone cheered. I grabbed my makeshift band and made each of them bow and then they embarrassingly made me do the same as my guests clapped.

'Sky Bright, coming to a billboard near you!' Nick said and I laughed as he hugged me. I was glad I'd ditched my cardigan. I was feeling sticky. I pushed my hair back off my face and did a double-take when I saw my _favourite_ band at the side of the stage.

'No WAY!'

'Surprise.' Luke beamed, squeezing my bare waist. There, in the wings, stood Lady Antebellum, all smiles.

'Hey Sky.' They said, walking towards me. They each hugged me and wished me happy birthday as I tried not to completely freak out. I followed Luke and Nick off of the stage and soon Lady Antebellum were set up and playing _We Owned The Night_ as my friends and I danced around together, enjoying the upbeat music. We did a little line-dancing and Nick and Luke took turns twirling me around as song after song was played. When _Bartender_ was played, however, I was summoned back to the stage by Hillary and it took everything I had in me to keep calm. My palms were sweaty as I grabbed the free microphone and stood alongside Hillary, one of my idols.

'First verse?' She said to me quietly and I nodded, taking a deep breath as I counted the notes, counting myself in.

I held the microphone a little too tightly as I sang. ' _8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_ _  
_ _All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_ _  
_ _Saying come on he ain't worth the pain_ _  
_ _Do what you gotta do to forget his name.'_

I bravely turned towards Hillary and she smiled at me encouragingly as I sang _. '_ _Now there's only one thing left for me to do_ _  
_ _Slip on my favourite dress and sky high leather boots_ _  
_ _Check the mirror one last time_ _  
_ _And kiss the past goodbye.'_

She joined me for the chorus and we did the harmonies as we sang and I tried to remember to focus on the lyrics and not how cool the moment was. _'_ _What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights_

 _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender.' _

Singing with Lady Antebellum was the coolest thing ever and after an hour of performing, they posed for a few pictures and then headed home. My friends sang me happy birthday and brought out a cool guitar-shaped cake for me and then Joe went onto the DJ decks and played music whilst we danced and drank and posed for pictures with sparklers.

Luke was spinning me around when Zed finally made an appearance and he didn't look happy to see Luke and I dancing together. I stopped and Luke turned my way, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Zed, but he walked off before he could say anything.

'Sorry I'm so late.' Zed said apologetically.

'It's okay, you had work.' I smiled and he bent down and pressed his lips to mine, pulling me close. When he pulled back I noticed a few of my friends looking our way. I blushed and bit my lip as his fingers intertwined with mine.

' _Baby, this is what you came for_ _  
_ _Lightning strikes every time she moves.'_

'Are we dancing?' Zed asked, looking around at my dancing friends. I spotted Yves and Zoe dancing together and I smiled to myself, wondering if they were ever going to go on a date.

'Don't you want a drink?' He'd just turned up and I was feeling a little worried and embarrassed about my dancing from the last time we saw each other.

'I liked it.' Zed said, his voice low. I blushed and he smiled down at me, one hand stroking my red cheeks and then he let both hands drop and he looped his fingers through the belt loops of my shorts, pulling me closer to him. When he was satisfied with the closeness, his hands moved to my hips, his thumbs grazing the bare skin at the top of my shorts. I swallowed, my mouth feeling dry. 'You didn't tell me you'd got a belly button piercing.' He whispered into my ears. I shivered.

'It's new.' I replied.

 _I know._ He said. _I'm sure I would have seen it before when you wear those sexy crop tops of yours._ Could he tell I was the colour of a beetroot? Could my friends?

 _It hurt a lot._

 _It looks good… sexy._

I bit my lip as his grip on my hips tightened a little but not enough to hurt. I instinctively let my arms go to his shoulders and he smiled down at me, a sexy smile that made me want to kiss him senseless.

' _I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_ _  
_ _Going hot, so hot, just like an oven_ _  
_ _And owww burned myself, I just had to touch it_ _  
_ _But it's so fire and it's all mine._

 _Hey baby, and we don't mind all the watching, ha_ _  
_ _Cause if they study close, real close_ _  
_ _They might learn something_ _  
_ _She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_ _  
_ _She's so fire tonight.'_

Zed moved my hips side from side to the music and then we were dancing together, facing each other as he sang along to me, that intense look in his eyes.

' _And as long as I got my suit and tie_ _  
_ _I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_ _  
_ _And you got fixed up to the nines_ _  
_ _Let me show you a few things_ _  
_ _All pressed up in black and white_ _  
_ _And you dressed in that dress I like_ _  
_ _Love is swinging in the air tonight_ _  
_ _Let me show you a few things.'_

Somehow that song ended up the last one and I felt somewhat disappointed when the music went off and people started to go. It obviously had gotten late. Zed reluctantly let me go as I walked over to my friends to find out how we were getting back to campus. It was 1am after all. How had the neighbours not complain?

'I'll drive you, Sky.' He said, appearing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting gently over my belly button. Luke visibly tensed and I sighed, wishing things weren't like that between my best friend and my boyfriend.

'We're staying here.' Zoe slurred and Tina laughed. 'Nick invited me, Luke, Tina, Nelson and you to stay over so Tina and I brought some clothes and stuff for you.'

'I thought we could grab loads of cushions and sleep in the tepee.' Nick said with a smile. He took another swig from his beer and I wondered if being hungover was going to be okay at work tomorrow. 'Plus we're closer to the studio so we'll get a lie in.'

 _You could stay at mine?_ Zed's voice sounded silky smooth in my head as he looped his fingers around my belt loops again. I blushed as Luke watched Zed's hands with a wary look on his face. _I'll drive you to the studio. I can give you another birthday present._

 _I can't._ Did he know I was a virgin? He'd been my first kiss, let alone anything else.

 _You're a virgin._

 _Shit._ I tensed and Zed let his hands fall, instead taking my hands in his. He really had no idea, did he?

'I'll call you tomorrow?' He said to me and I nodded. 'I want to take you out for dinner or something just the two of us.'

'So how was filming today?' Luke asked when we were all hanging out in the tepee, lounging on mattresses and piles of cushions in our pyjamas.

'It was good.' I smiled.

'Sky was great.' Nick said, encouragingly. 'She's got this sexy thing covered.'

'I bet.' Luke said with a small smile as Nick winked my way and Zoe giggled.

'So what have you guys got to do tomorrow?' Tina asked.

'We've got to learn some choreography and then we're having a photoshoot for the CD artwork.' Nick replied as I leaned backwards, propping myself up on my elbows on a comfy patterned cushion.

'Sky? Choreography?' Zoe snorted. 'She's got two left feet.'

'I've had dance lessons before.' I mumbled. 'I just was a bit clumsy.

'You'll be great.' Luke said, squeezing my hand. 'Really great.'

'I have no doubts there.' Nick agreed. 'Sky showed today that she's cut out for the business.'

I slept surprisingly well considering that we were sleeping in a tent and I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day, although I knew Tina and Zoe did not from their groans and grumbles as we ate breakfast. After my friends had headed back to campus, Nick and I headed to a dance studio in my jogging outfit packed by Tina, although I was surprised to see Jodie there.

'You're being filmed for Nick's behind the scenes footage.' She had explained. 'That means looking your best even in dancewear.'

She'd tied my hair into a perfect ponytail with a plait down one side and my new outfit, courtesy of Victoria's Secret; black leggings with a logo on the side, a sports bra and an off-the-shoulder crop top. It wasn't easy dancing, that much I remembered from my lessons, and, despite only having a 1 minute long dance to learn, it wasn't a simple routine. It required lifts and that meant balancing and arching my back exactly how I was shown to prevent injury. Luckily Nick was strong and I trusted him, but Kevin looked nervous as he watched Nick perform several lifts and turn me around. At times I think my manager was even holding his breath like me. When our three hour slot was up, I was sweaty and tired but we had time for a quick shower and then we were off to a photography studio to shoot our album artwork.

The dress I'd worn for the video the previous day was there and waiting for me, as were the painful heels, and Jodie and the hair stylist got straight onto my hair (making sleek and glamorous curls) and make-up (sultry and sexy but not as over the top as the previous day). Within forty-five minutes they were whisking me to the set, a blank white canvas, where Nick stood wearing a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and smart trousers. In heels I was almost the same size as him and I was thankful for that.

'Stand back to back.' The photographer soon instructed and he snapped away, adjusting our arms and hands until he was happy. He made us move so that we were facing each other, our noses and foreheads touching as we looked at each other and I tried to ignore Nick's attempts at making me laugh but I couldn't help erupting and then Kevin told him to stop being childish and Nick started laughing too. I was glad that we were joking around because it made me relax and stop worrying about having to be so close and intimate with my friend. For the final shot, Nick had to lift me and I had to wrap my legs around his waist, something that seemed a bit too sexy for my liking but Nick was still making jokes and I realised the sooner we were done, the sooner I could text Zed to come and pick me up. The only problem was I only had jeans and a t-shirt with me which wasn't great if we were going somewhere posh.

'Don't drop me.' I said to Nick as he held my waist, ready to lift me.

'I've not dropped you all day.' He smiled. 'You're as light as a feather.'

'Right.' I snorted. 'And don't look at my underwear.' My dress was pretty short on one side after all.

'Way to ruin a romantic moment.' He teased and he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around mine and I placed my hands either side of his face as instructed, moving my face closer to his. The camera snapped a few times and then Nick grinned at me, his face below mine. 'If you're a bird, I'm a bird.' I snorted again and he smiled and I bit back the laughter.

'No.' I said to him. 'Because if I laugh then you'll drop me.'

'So where's Zed taking you?' Jodie asked when I was back in the dressing room. She was making my make-up more subtle and adding extra coats of lipcote to stop my lipstick from coming off, making sure that it was completely kiss proof.

'Hopefully nowhere fancy.' I replied. 'All I have are jeans and dance clothes packed.'

'So wear the dress.' She said, signalling to the sexy black number I was wearing. 'He'll love it.'

'It's for the video.'

'But it's yours now and you're wearing something else tomorrow so just take it.' She shrugged. 'It looks great on you.'

'The heels kill my feet.'

'I've got others.' She held up some similar shoes that were a bit lower. 'They wanted you in the higher ones so your height was closer to Nick's, but these will be comfier for your date.'

'You're a life saver.'

'I am.' She nodded and I laughed at the lack of modesty. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror; Sky Bright with the sexy dress, sultry make-up and shiny, glamorous curls. I looked almost unrecognisable.

'Here.' Jodie passed me a sparkly clutchbag and I transferred my belongings over, throwing my empty bag in the gym one I'd been carrying around with me all day. I shrugged on my leather jacket, giving my outfit a bit of edge and she gave me the thumbs up.

It didn't take Zed long to arrive and I said goodbye to Nick and Kevin before heading to the car park. A photographer had been there earlier but now a security guard was hovering around the private parking area so I assumed it was photographer-free. I was relieved in a way. Simon was going to have enough of a heart attack when he saw the music video, let alone me going out for dinner dressed like this. I spotted Zed's car across the parking lot and he walked over to me, his jaw ajar slightly.

'Wow.' He said breathlessly, his eyes wandering over my outfit approvingly.

'It's all I had here.' I replied. 'Sorry, it's my music video outfit.'

'You're wearing _that_ in your video.'

'Sorry.'

'No, don't be, I'm just sorry for all those guys who are going to be envious it's not _them_ out on a date with you.' He said.

'Envious? Have you seen me?'

'Yes.' He said silkily as his intense stare met mine. I bit my lip and looked over at him. He'd dressed up for the occasion, wearing a burgundy shirt with rolled-up sleeves and his black skinny jeans with fashionable dress shoes.

'Maybe we should just go and hang out at yours.' I suggested. I was feeling a little tired and a little anxious to be out dressed in something that was not in my comfort zone. It looked good, sure, but I felt a little… naked.

'As tempting as that is, I think I should be showing you off when you're dressed like that.' The back of his hand gently brushed my arm and he gently kissed my cheek.

'What if the press see us?'

'Well they currently think you're dating Nick so that's not necessarily a bad thing.' He said with a lopsided smile. 'I don't mind if they know, do you? Because this time I don't want to sneak around. I want things out in the open.'

'Me too.' I replied but the whole thing made me nervous. People would know who I was. Well more people than those who already did. Zed placed his hand in the small of my back and led me to his car, opening the door and letting me get in. He placed my gym back in the trunk and moved around to sit in the driver's seat. Then with a smile and a kiss on the forehead, we drove off.

Zed had made reservations at a restaurant I'd never heard of. All I knew was that it was downtown and on the second-to-top floor in a posh hotel. We arrived and were greeted with a smile as the waiter shook Zed's hand and led us to a booth by the glass wall, the giant window which gave an incredible view of the sunset over the city. Zed ordered me a glass of wine and a coke for himself and then the waiter disappeared off to get our drinks.

'This place looks expensive.' I whispered across the table to him.

'Well I need to take my girl somewhere nice for dinner.' He replied. 'And the view is awesome.'

'It is.' I agreed. 'But let me contribute towards dinner.' I picked up the menu and my eyes widened at the prices.

'I'm paying.' He said, reaching across the table for my hand. 'I've got more than enough cash and it'll be nice to have a girl to treat.' I let him hold my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine.

'But- '

'You're not winning this disagreement.' He said with a playful smile as the waiter brought us back our drinks. He left us for a moment so that we could decide what we wanted and then he returned and took our order before leaving us in the dimly-lit window seat again. 'Can I just say how beautiful and sexy you are?' Zed said with his intense stare as he looked across the table at me. I bit my lip and blushed and his thumbs stroked the back of my hands.

'I think you need your eyes tested.' I told him.

'No way!' He scoffed. 'I've got perfectly good eyes thank you. Perfect vision according to my optician.' I raised my eyebrows and he grinned his cocky lopsided grin back at me.

Dinner with Zed was nice and somehow we managed to get away without running into any paparazzi. He drove me back to campus after dinner and walked me to the door, closing the night with a kiss far gentler than the previous kisses we'd had. It made my knees want to give way, our lips just touching and the electricity surging through me. My lips still tingled when I fell asleep that night.

The sound of my alarm at a stupidly early time on a Sunday morning was not welcome and I groaned as I turned it off before it woke Tina and Zoe up. I showered, got dressed and then the car was there, ready to take me to the studio. The driver was quiet, as usual, leaving me to it, so I logged into Instagram, aware I had notifications. Lots of them. Zoe, Tina, Nick and Luke had all tagged me in selfies with them at my party on Friday night and then there was a photo of me on Nick's Instagram, a picture of him lifting me at our dance rehearsal the previous day. My stomach twisted unpleasantly. I could remember the dance, sure, but what if I messed up in front of everyone? Yesterday they'd only been four of us there… And what if Nick dropped me? He wouldn't, I told myself. He was stupidly strong, his arms evident of that and he'd been able to hold me up whilst we posed for photos for our album art. I wondered how strong Zed was. He looked pretty strong too…

'You're early.' Jodie told me as I arrived in hair and make-up.

'Better early than late.' I said and she nodded.

'You're right.'

Some other girls came in and started combing my hair, making me wonder what they were going to do with it today. They got to work straight away, this time curling it and pinning it so that it was up with a few loose curls falling out. They spent a while on my make-up too and then we ended up filling up the allocated time anyway. They pulled a blanket off of the full-length mirror, revealing my outfit, and I fiddled with my hands nervously. It was a bit revealing. The dress was strapless and had a corset-style top with embroidered detail around the side and some bits were sheer where my waist was. The black maxi skirt was sheer too with the same embroidered flowers and a huge slit right up the middle. Luckily it had a built in pair of hot pants underneath. I tried not to show my surprise too much; I knew that the camera in the room had been watching me getting ready so I simply smiled at it, not wanting to look like a complete prude when I ended up on Youtube.

Naturally, Nick was ready when I walked out into the empty studio, which was completely free of props and furniture today. Instead, a single spotlight fell on the ground from the lights above. Nick smiled across at me from where he stood in a white vest top and black jeans. I looked down at my heels, thankful that we'd rehearsed some of the dance with me wearing heels yesterday. It was going to make things easier. I spotted my dance instructor and she called Nick and I both over, making us warm up so that we didn't pull any muscles. Then it was time to get to work. We ran the routine over once without the cameras whilst the cameramen played around with angles, trying to work out the best way to capture our dance. The next run through was filmed and we repeated the dance for hours as they shot from different angles. By the time I was over and I'd stretched after, I was sore and aching. Nick dropped me back at campus and I knew I'd have a good night's sleep.

When I got back, Nelson was hanging out in the dorm room with Tina and Zoe had ran out to grab us all some food.

'Is it safe?' I asked, playfully shielding my eyes, but when I took my hand away they were just sat on Nelson's Apple Mac. 'What are you guys up to?'

'Checking out footage from your party.' Tina replied. 'Nelson's edited it all.'

'You have? Already?' I went and sat down beside them. He was watching the performance of me , Luke, Jake and Nick. And it was pretty awesome.

'We could put it on your Youtube.' Nelson said. 'That's what I was thinking anyway. We'd post this and then I'll edit the whole footage into like five minutes for your Youtube too.'

'Sure.' I smiled and he opened it up, letting me log in.

The video had almost one million hits by Wednesday and I could hardly believe it as I looked at the page and the mostly positive comments. Fans of Nick and Luke's had commented, saying how much they liked the cover and the band too. It made me smile and it lifted my spirits as I spent time completing my final assignment with just one week until its due date.

'You're needed for a performance Friday night.' Kevin said, calling me that evening. 'It's totally last minute and was Nick's idea. _Friday Night Live_ was meant to have Britney on but she cancelled so he asked for Nick and Nick wants you to perform _Close_.' He explained. 'It makes sense with the single being released in a week and the radio stations have received their copies today so you'll get plenty of airplane before the release.' His line was a bit dodgy but he had gone home so that was obviously why.

' _Friday Night Live_?' I repeated and Tina raised her eyebrows across from me.

'Sure.' He replied. 'I don't think I can get down there but you'll be great. It's not an interview, just a performance so don't panic. Oh, and they want Nick and you to perform on Z-Radio on Monday afternoon. You don't have college, do you?'

'No.' I replied. But it was three days before my paper hand-in date…

'Great.' He sounded cheery and I knew he was smiling. 'I'll okay everything then and I'll send a car and Jodie to pick you up Friday evening.'

On Friday, somehow, the internet was talking about my 'relationship' with Nick before we'd even performed. He'd been posting screen shots and snippets of our music video on Instagram and, naturally, people had decided that there was chemistry between us.

 _Nick Jonas looks like he's off the market ladies! He's been spending a lot of time with upcoming singer, Sky Bright, who he has recently collaborated with. Their Instagrams have shown many pictures of them together and he recently sang their new song with her at her birthday party. We don't know much about the petite blonde hair, blue-eyed beauty yet but we do know that they look cute together. They've been spotted dining together and on the red carpet at events. Stay tuned and let us know what you think of Nisky or Jonight._

'Oh crap.' I whispered from the backseat of the car heading to _Friday Night Live_. Jodie sat beside me, having dressed me in a lace crop top and black high-waisted leather-look leggings with heels. My stylist glanced over my shoulder and sighed, shaking her head.

'Ignore them.' She said. 'They'll get over it soon enough. They singers only collaborate with someone if they're a couple.'

'They'll think it more so when they see the video.'

'It's acting.' She shrugged. 'Just like when you're on the stage, strutting about and looking like you're flirting with each other. It doesn't mean you're an item.'

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked the message from Zed, my actual boyfriend.

 _Are you watching me on TV tonight? Xx_

I hadn't even realised he was on something.

 _Sorry I'm out this evening xx_

I replied. Did it make me a band girlfriend because I hadn't told him about my tv debut? I planned on telling him after, when I knew that the performance had been okay. And if it wasn't, then he didn't need to know, did he? I hadn't wanted anyone to know, but Tina had heard the phonecall and filled Zoe in. I'd begged her not to tell anyone else and thankfully she hadn't.

 _Come over mine after? I can come and pick you up? Xx_

 _Okay xx_

We pulled into a parking lot and Jodie unbuckled beside me, giving me a small smile. 'You have nothing to worry about.' She said. 'You know that, right?'

'Sure.' I gave a small smile and thankfully she bought it.

We arrived at the television studios right on time and we were walked through the lot until we reached a dressing room for the show. Jodie adjusted my hair and make-up for me and then there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Nick was stood there in a shirt and jeans, smartly dressed for television.

'Hey.' He said with a smile.

'Hello.' I replied and he frowned.

'You'll be great, Sky.'

'I'm fine.'

'Liar.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Don't try that with me, I can see right through it.'

'Well you suck.' I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes, perching on the edge of the dressing table.

'You didn't tell Luke we were on here tonight.' He said, his tone judging.

'I didn't tell anyone.' I replied.

'Not even your parents?'

'Only Tina and Zoe know I'm here.' I sighed. 'And that's only because Tina heard me on the phone to Kevin about it.'

'Ah.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'Because I'd rather my family and friends didn't watch in case I mess up. This way they can watch the repeat if it's any good.'

' _If_? Sky, it'll be great and the feedback will be too.'

'I don't know.'

'Well I do.' His voice sounded certain and he surprised me. 'You completely underestimate yourself, you know that? Very soon Sky, your life is going to completely change. People will know who you are, some already do, and everyone will know how incredible your voice is.'

There was a knock at the door and a techie put his head around the door. 'Mr Jonas, Miss Bright, please be in the Green Room in two minutes.'

'Sure.' Nick nodded and he turned back to me, squeezing my shoulder. 'You ready?'

The Green Room was where the special guests always sat whilst the show was on, whilst they were waiting to go out onto the 'set' and be interviewed or perform. Nick and I walked along together as he hummed a tune under his breath, making me wonder if he'd been writing at home that day. We walked into the room, the one with the plush sofas and screens and I froze when I saw who was sat there.

'Sky?'


	20. I could be your girlfriend

'Sky?' Zed sat there looking ridiculously good-looking in his white shirt with rolled up sleeves and his tight jeans. And he was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

'Hey.' I said awkwardly as Nick stood still, unsure of what to say or what to do about the situation.

'You're on the show tonight?' Zed's expression turned to sad and hurt. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'She didn't tell _anyone._ ' Nick replied, shaking his head. 'Thought she'd keep quiet in case she messed up.'

'Messed up? You're performing?'

'Yes.' I practically squeaked. 'It was kind of last minute. I only found out Wednesday.'

'You should have said something.' He replied.

'And you watch me mess up? I don't think so.'

'You _won't_ mess up.' Nick and Zed chorused.

'Two minutes until show time.' The techie said, appearing behind me. 'Zed, you're on first, then Nick and then Sky.'

'I thought I didn't go on until the performance at the very end.' I said, my eyes wide.

'No one told you?' He said, looking at me. 'You're being interviewed too. We had a gap to fill.'

And Kevin wasn't there to prep me. My mouth felt dry. I wasn't interesting to interview _at all._ Why would anyone want to interview me? I wasn't even famous. I must have looked panicky because Zed pulled me to sit down beside him.

 _It's okay._ He said, soothingly, into my head. _You'll be great._

'I'm not prepared for the interview.' I said to Nick when the techie had left. 'What do I do?'

'Just try to relax and answer the questions.' Nick replied. 'It's your first interview, they shouldn't ask anything too pushy.' What did that mean? Pushy? I blinked.

The "on air" sign came on and I sipped at a glass of water, aware that the cameras in the room were most likely now recording. I put down the glass and Nick and Zed smiled beside me so I had to do the same as them, not wanting my first interview to make me look awful.

Then we could see the presenter, Graham, on the screen, sat on his plush armchair next to the sofa where we'd have to sit. He sat back in his chair and then he was talking, addressing the small studio audience. 'Welcome to Friday Night Live. Tonight we have two guests familiar to you and one whose name will be uttered from your lips very soon. We have the award-winning actor Zed Benedict.' Cue cheers and screams and Zed winking at the camera in the Green Room, his lopsided smile on his face, as it turned to him. 'We also have the incredible singer-songwriter Nick Jonas.' Cue more screams and Nick waving at the camera as it turned his way. 'And we have another artist, the latest to collaborate with Nick Jonas and the newest star we've had in a while, Sky Bright.' People applauded and I tried not to blush as I smiled at the camera, aware it was probably a shy smile. 'All in all, an exciting show lined up for you this evening so don't go anywhere.' Graham said before going into his weekly gossip report, which lasted up until the first break. I stopped myself drinking any more water, afraid it would make me want to pee. It was a shame it wasn't something stronger than water, I decided.

'Welcome back.' Graham said when the first break was over. 'Would you welcome to the show, Zed Benedict.' Cue a lot of high-pitched screaming and applause as Zed put on his cocky-front, grinning his lopsided smile as he left the Green Room. I watched the screen as he walked out into the studio with confidence, shaking Graham's hand before sitting down on the sofa. His white t-shirt was tight and his tattoo on his arm trailed out of the sleeve as he placed his arm on the back of the sofa. 'It's great to have you here, Zed.' Graham said.

'And it's wonderful to be here again.' He replied, smoothly, showing that he had a lot of experience with interviews. Somehow I wasn't surprised. He could be smooth when he wanted to be. He took a sip of his glass of water and I swear a few people in the audience sighed. I felt like I was at home watching the television as Zed sat and spoke to Graham about _The Flash_ and his career as a whole.

'So when can we next expect to see you on the big screen?' Graham asked towards the end of Zed's segment, the interview that had had the audience smiling, swooning and laughing.

'As you know, I'm studying music at college at the moment so nothing for a while. We filmed season one and two of The Flash for that reason.' Zed explained. He moved his arm and his muscle flexed.

'And you're in a band now?'

'Yes.' Zed nodded as a picture of his band appeared on the screen. 'We've actually just been signed which is pretty cool.'

'A real change in career then.' Graham responded. 'But the ladies will still love it, right girls?' Cue cheers from the audience. 'Are you still dating your co-star?'

'Abigail and I never dated.' He replied, evenly. 'We're just friends.'

'Then is there another lucky lady on the scene?' He pried and I bit my lip as Nick's eyes met mine.

'Yeah, I have a girlfriend.' Zed smiled and I felt my cheeks tinge pick as Nick smiled across at me, despite surprise being etched on both of our faces.

'Anyone we know?'

'Sure.' He replied, his cheeky smile still there. 'You'd be crazy not to know her. She's great.'

'Well ladies,' Graham said, straightening up in his seat, 'it looks like Zed Benedict is off the market. Join us after the break for our interview with Nick Jonas.'

Nick was just as relaxed in his interview and I watched it, trying to be relaxed and not bite my perfectly manicured finger nails as he spoke about his upcoming album and other projects he'd been involved in, including a few cameos in some teenage television series. I couldn't believe that two people I knew so well were able to be so calm and collected when being interviewed on a television show that thousands of people were watching or would be watching on catch-up. I wiped my clammy hands on my leather-look leggings as the techie told me I'd be on in two minutes, after the commercial break. I looked at the camera, which wasn't on-air but was still showing Zed and Nick sat with Graham, talking to each other and drinking their water. Some of the audience asked them questions and they replied at ease. How could they be so good at this?

'Welcome back.' Graham said and I tensed up, knowing we were back on air. 'My final guest this evening is an upcoming singer, the latest artist to record with Nick Jonas. Please put your hands together for Sky Bright.' I stood and walked the short distance out onto the stage, smiling nervously as I walked down the few stairs that led to the set. I walked over to where Zed and Nick were sat and Graham hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Nick and Zed were stood up too and I kissed each of their cheeks, knowing that I was expected to do, and took my seat between them on the sofa.

 _Relax beautiful._ Zed said into my head and I tried to make myself look calm and not so tense.

'Welcome to the show Sky.' Graham said, cheerfully. 'Your first talk show.'

'It is.' I nodded. 'So bear with me if I make a mistake.' The host smiled at that and the audience laughed softly.

'Well it's an honour to be the first person to interview you.' He said. 'We're going to be hearing a lot more from you now aren't we? Seeing as your first single, your collaboration with Nick, is out two weeks tomorrow.'

'Yeah it is and it's been an amazing experience.' I smiled across at Nick.

'And the video is officially out on Monday.' Graham said.

'It is.' Nick nodded with a smile. 'I'm sure everyone has seen the countdown on Instagram.'

'We actually have a snippet from it right here so let's see what everyone thinks.'

I'd already seen the full thing; Nick had sent it over earlier that day and it had made me blush. I wasn't sure how Sally and Simon were going to feel about the whole thing and part of me wished they wouldn't have to see it. I wasn't there little girl anymore and that much was clear from the video. The clip Graham had was where Nick and I were stood with the glass between us and it broke. Nick smiled and we both applauded when the clip finished, as did Zed from the other side of me.

'Wow.' Graham said as he clapped. 'Sky, what's it like working with Nick Jonas?'

'Weird.' I replied and the crowd laughed as Nick pretended to look offended from next to me. 'Not in a bad way.' I laughed. 'It's just, I grew up listening to the Jonas Brothers and when I moved to LA I had no idea I'd ever meet Nick, let alone get to record with him and now he's one of my closest friends.'

'She's a bit too soppy, this one.' Nick winked, squeezing my arm. 'But it has been great working with Sky too. She's awesome.'

Graham smiled across at us. 'And Sky, you go to UCLA and study music, right?'

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'You and Zed obviously know each other,' I tried my best not to blush or give anything away as Graham spoke, 'after all, we've all seen that video of the two of you singing at Disney together.'

'Yeah we're in class together.' Zed replied with a cheeky smile from beside me. I wanted to elbow him, to cuss him for his cheeky smile, but I resisted.

'Small world.' Graham said.

'Oh definitely.'

'And can we expect a collaboration from you two soon?'

'That would be cool.' I replied.

'It's definitely a possibility.' Zed said with a smirk that made me want to roll my eyes.

'Great!' Graham grinned. 'Watch this space! Now, Nick, Sky, you're going to sing us out tonight, aren't you?' We both nodded and walked over to the set-up stage, where our band already were and our microphones were set up ready to go. 'Thank you tonight to our special guests, Zed Benedict.' Cue applause. 'Nick Jonas.' Applause. 'And Sky Bright.' Surprising applause. 'Join us next week for more great guests and more fab music. Singing us out tonight, with their new single out on March 25th, Nick Jonas and Sky Bright with _Close.'_

It was late when I got back to campus but I felt positive. I'd done okay on my television debut and Kevin had said me positive messages saying Nick's label had organised a meeting for when I got back from Mexico about the possibility of being signed. It was exciting. Tina and Zoe were excited for me too and we stayed up far too late, which meant we ended up sleeping in on Saturday longer than planned.

'Wake up!' Tina said, shaking me the following day. 'We've got shopping to do.'

'This early?' I groaned.

'It's eleven.' Zoe said from somewhere else in the room. 'Come on, we need to go and buy our Spring Break outfits.'

I looked at my wardrobe, which was starting to overflow thanks to the free clothing I'd been given. It was great having new clothes, but some of it I was never going to wear; some of it just wasn't my taste in clothing so maybe it was nice to be getting some new clothes. I had, after all, received my first paycheque thanks to the television debut and the money I'd been given just for collaborating with Nick on a single. That was without any royalties or other live performances…

'Okay.' I sighed, getting up.

'Everyone is talking about your performance on social media.' Tina said as I grabbed my high-waisted jeans and a loose grey crop top. 'Apparently you're the next Demi Lovato.'

'And everyone wants to know who Zed's mystery girl is.' Zoe said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I sighed.

'I need to tell Sally and Simon.'

'You haven't told them you're dating _Zed Benedict_?' Tina said in surprise.

'They were always tutting about what a bad influence he is.' I replied. 'I'm going there for lunch tomorrow so I guess I'll have to tell them then.'

We headed to a mall in town and moved about between shops, buying new swimwear and summer outfits for our Spring Break the following week. Except, unlike other times when we had been shopping, this time there were people staring at us and some even taking photographs of me. In the end, I joined the sunglasses club and opted for wearing shades as we walked in and out of the shops, trying to ignore people looking my way.

The following day, I caught the bus over to Sally and Simon's house, wearing my new shades the whole way to shield my identity. I wondered if it would calm down but then I realised it wouldn't; our music video was going live the following day and then more people would know what I looked like. If they figured out it was me under the make-up and in the sexy clothes of course. I walked up the driveway and took off my sunglasses, letting myself in.

'Hello?' I called out.

'Sky, sweetie!' Sally appeared in a paint-covered apron, obviously from spending the morning in their studio in the garage. She took off her apron and draped it over the kitchen unit, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine thank you.' I smiled.

'We watched your television interview yesterday.' She said. 'You were great though you should have told us about it.'

'I was worried.' I replied. 'But luckily it all worked out okay.'

'Of course it did.' She smiled as Simon walked in. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me.

'New clothes?'

I nodded. 'I've been getting free clothes sent to me.'

'Our little superstar.' He ruffled my hair and walked over to the kettle, turning it on.

'I was just saying how great Sky's telly performance was.' Sally said as he took three mugs out of the cupboard.

'It was really good.' He said with a proud smile. 'I'll be telling everyone at the gallery about it tomorrow.'

'And Zed Benedict, huh, a girlfriend? I'll believe that when I see it.' Sally shook her head as I bit my lip. 'You're in class together, any ideas who she is?'

I shifted uncomfortably. I'd not expected the question to come up within ten minutes of being there. 'Erm yes actually.' I fiddled with the star charm on the necklace Zed had given me. 'I'm his girlfriend.'

There were a few minutes of awkward silence and then Sally spoke. 'Sweetie, are you joking?'

'No.' I said, my voice small. 'He's going to come and pick me up later.'

'What's he doing right now?' Simon asked.

'I don't know.'

'Call him. He can have lunch here.'

I nervously went into my bedroom, aware that I didn't have to use a phone to speak to Zed but I did so anyway. I dialled his number as I sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at the photographs from Disneyland that were spread out in a photo-frame on my bedroom wall.

'Hey beautiful.' Zed said. 'Everything alright?'

'Sally and Simon want you to come over for lunch.' I replied.

'Oh… so you told them?'

'I had to.' I said. 'I'd hate them to find out in the paper or something.'

'That's fair.' He paused for a moment. 'And how did they take it?'

'I don't know… they just wanted you to come for lunch.'

'I'll be there in thirty.' He replied and then he hung up.

That thirty minutes wasn't easy. Sally and Simon hardly spoke as they got changed into nicer outfits and continued to prep the roast dinner. They always cooked too much and I guessed that today that was a good thing. I turned on the radio to break the silence and I hummed along to the Taylor Swift song coming out of the small, red, retro radio. When the doorbell rang, I didn't hesitate to answer it, wanting an escape from the awkward atmosphere. I opened it and saw Zed stood there, looking smart in a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, neat jeans and smart brown dress shoes. His sports car looked out of place on our driveway, next to the 2008 Nissan that Simon and Sally owned.

'Hey.' He said, kissing my cheek. He smiled but it was clear he was nervous. _I've never met a girl's parents before._ He explained into my head.

 _Well this is new for me too._ I replied. 'Come on in.' I led him along the hallway and into the kitchen-diner, where Sally and Simon were stood in silence, the radio now turned off. Great. More awkward silence. 'Sally, Simon, this is Zed.' I said, nervously, as they looked at my boyfriend, the guy they'd seen in many films and television programmes over the years. Any normal parents would probably be ecstatic to find an award-winning actor in their home but I wasn't so sure this was the case.

'Hi Zed.' Simon said, shaking Zed's hand firmly. 'I'm Simon.'

'Nice to meet you Mr Bright.' Zed said, formally, his best manners in place. He smiled a warm smile, not his cheeky or cocky one. He moved to Sally next. 'And you, Mrs Bright. What a lovely home you have.'

'Thank you, Zed.' Sally said with an uncertain smile. 'I hope you like roast turkey.'

'Absolutely.' He nodded. 'Roast dinners are my favourite part about England.'

'Have you been to England a lot?' Simon asked as he turned the kettle on.

'Only a few times, but only when I've been shooting movies.' Zed replied. 'Unfortunately it means you don't get to see all the sights. I've only seen London but I'd like to go down to the coast and go surfing.'

'You'd like Cornwall then.' Simon said. 'Where we're from there are lots of surfing competitions.'

Simon and Sally seemed to relax a little after that, letting their guard down a bit. They spoke to Zed as we ate lunch together and asked his plans for Spring Break. I think they were somewhat relieved to find out he wasn't coming to Cancun with us because he was spending most of Spring Break recording a debut album with his band. They let us leave mid-afternoon and I let out a breath of relief as we pulled into Zed's driveway, the gates closing behind us. Zed let out a breath too and I laughed.

'Do you think they liked me?' Zed asked, pulling his key out of the ignition.

'It's hard to tell.' I replied.

'Well they like Luke, right?' He frowned. 'How are they around him?'

'Probably more laidback because Luke isn't dating their daughter.' I said. 'And Luke's life hasn't been in the press either.'

Zed winced. 'They're never going to like me, are they?'

'They will.' I told him. 'It just might take some time.' We both got out of the car and walked to his front door. He unlocked it and held it open for me. I slid past and into his house. I'd not been there since Autumn, when we'd been dating but not officially, and it still looked the same; full of modern, expensive-looking furniture and lots of gadgets. I slipped off my shoes and Zed's arms wrapped around my waist.

'I want Sally and Simon to like me.' He said, quietly. He sounded sad and vulnerable and I turned in his arms to face him.

'They've always been protective of me.' I told him. 'After everything that happened before they adopted me, they want me to be happy and safe. It'll just take some time.'

'There's so much I wish I could take back.' He said, sadly. 'So much I wish I could change… including the last time we were together. I wish I'd not hidden you away.' He tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

'It's okay, this time will be different.' I told him. I stood on my tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and he sighed.

'I'm going to miss you when you're away next week.'

'I'm going to miss you too.' I told him and he gave a small smile.

The final week at school of the semester was weird. We had an exam, which I thankfully did well on, and I handed in my last assignment on the Friday. I'd spent the whole week studying and trying to keep my head down, but random students I'd never spoken to before had been greeting me by name and inviting me to parties, which was pretty unusual. I didn't go to any parties, not even the one at Zoe's sorority she'd invited me to on the Friday night. Instead, I apologised and said I wanted to hang out with Zed as my group and I were off to the airport heading to Cancun the following morning.

Zed had walked me back to the room after class and he sat in my computer chair as he watched me finish packing my belongings for Spring Break. 'You should stay at mine tonight.' He said as I zipped up my suitcase. I picked up my passport and placed it in my hand luggage with the boarding pass for the Spearson private jet, thanks to Luke.

'Zed…' I bit my lip, nervously. We'd not even made-out properly since he found out I was a virgin and the thought of staying over… it made me feel nervous.

'You can stay in the guestroom.' He said. 'It's just closer to the airport and then we can spend some more time together tonight without me having to drive you back here.' He walked over to me and sat down beside me, pressing his lips to my forehead. 'We're not going to do anything you're not ready for. We'll wait as long as you need.' He said, softly, making my insides do somersaults.

'Well it is closer…'

Zed cooked us dinner, which surprised me, and then we curled up on his sofa watching movies, my legs draped across his lap and his head resting against mine. It was nice spending the night in together and I it was nice to relax after handing in our final assignments. _Iron Man_ ended on Zed's huge television screen and he moved to get up but I stopped him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He pulled me onto his lap and his fingers brushed against the bare skin on my hips as he kissed me back. I moved to straddle him and he groaned as I pressed my lips against his. His fingers were under the bottom of my t-shirt, gently drawing circles on my lower back as we kissed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I shivered as he deepened the kiss. Then he moved his hands and they gently caressed my cheeks as he kissed me softly and pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing fast and loudly as his eyes looked into mine.

'You're killing me.' He whispered, his eyes sparkling as the corner of his lips turned upwards. 'And it's getting late.'

'I was enjoying that.' I replied, my cheeks flushed.

'I know and believe me, so was I.' He said, his hands falling to my waist. 'But you're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman right now.' I blushed and bit my lip and his eyes fell to my mouth. 'I'll show you where the guestroom is.' He said, his voice hoarse as he slid me off his lap and onto the sofa beside him.

'Zed?' He looked across at me, running a hand through his hair. 'Can I sleep in your room tonight?'

His lips tilted upwards into a smile. 'Of course.'

It was weird being in Zed Benedict's room as he showered in the ensuite bathroom just metres away from where I sat in a cami and some comfy lace pyjama shorts. The bedroom was probably the most homely room in the house and I liked that. There was a brick-covered wall with a small fireplace and a brown comfy-looking armchair next to it. The cream carpets were soft and cosy and there was a window over-looking the pool area. The king-size bed had a brown leather headboard and the bed was decorated with a light brown check duvet with comfy patterned and cream fluffy cushions. There were photographs dotted around on the dresser and I smiled when I saw the one of us jumping in front of the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville a few weeks ago. Zed walked out of the bathroom in some checked pyjama shorts and I blushed at the sight of his bare, muscular arms and chest.

'I can wear a t-shirt if you want.' He said, running his hand through his almost-dry hair.

'No it's fine.' I replied, adjusting my pyjama shorts and suddenly feeling nervous. I slid under the duvet and he pulled his side of the duvet back, sliding in beside me. Zed gently pressed a kiss to my lips and then one on my nose, making me smile.

'Turn around.' He whispered and I did as he said. He curled up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he pressed his stomach against my back. He gently kissed my shoulder and I soon fell asleep.

I slept really well that night and, when I woke up to the sound of my alarm, Zed was still cuddled up to me, holding me in his embrace and keeping me safe just as he had been when I'd fallen asleep the night before. I moved in his arms and he pulled me closer with a groan.

'Zed, I have to get to the airport.' I reminded him and he groaned again, pulling me into him. He kissed my shoulder and my neck and I sucked in a breath as he trailed kisses across my shoulder blade. 'Zed.' I laughed and he sighed.

'I'll make you breakfast.'

We got to the airport just after everyone else had arrived and Zed insisted on walking me into the private departure lounge, where private charter flights organised for their passengers to wait. He wheeled my suitcase in and passed it over to the crew, where they already had Tina's purple case waiting. My friends turned and looked at us in surprise as we walked into the lounge. I caught Luke's eyes and he turned away, walking over to the vending machine.

'Change your mind, Zed?' Tina asked.

'Just dropping my girl off.' He smiled and I blushed. 'Take good care of her, won't you?'

'Sure thing man.' Nelson nodded.

'I'll see you soon.' Zed said to me, passing over my handbag he'd insisted on carrying for me. 'Have a good time.' He gave me a small smile and bent down, gently kissing my lips. He let his lips linger against mine for a moment before pulling back and kissing my forehead. And then he headed back to the almost-empty terminal.

Even on a private plane, the flight to Cancun took four and a half hours and we landed at midday, after we'd eaten a tasty brunch on the plane. It was then a thirty minute drive through traffic and past the white sandy beaches to our hotel.

'Buenas tardes.' The receptionist said as we walked into the modern-looking hotel lobby with our luggage. A few fellow Spring-breakers, in their summer beach attire, walked past us, looking our way and I looked down, my hair hiding my face as we reached the desk.

'Buenas tardes.' Luke said, smiling at the receptionist. 'We have three rooms booked.' He explained. 'They're under Spearson.'

'Ah yes, Mr Spearson.' The receptionist smiled. 'I am a fan of your mother's music.' Luke gave an awkward smile as the girl typed into the computer, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'Luke Spearson, Nelson Smith, Zoe Marsden, Tina Barren and… Sky Bright?' Her eyes looked over at me and she smiled. 'I like your song with Nick Jonas, very good.'

'Thank you.' I replied, shyly.

'All of your rooms are the third floor.' She said. 'The restaurants are on the ground and first floor and the bar and pool are on the fifth floor, the rooftop. We have pool parties every Wednesday and Friday and we are close to all of the Spring Break parties elsewhere. If you're interested in any day trips then let me know and I'd be happy to organise tours for you.' She handed Luke three keys. 'One room with two doubles, and two rooms with one double.'

'Gracias.' Luke said with a smile and the girl giggled, making me laugh. Just like Zed and Nick too, Luke had a funny effect on girls.

I was sharing a room with Zoe, as Tina was staying with Nelson, leaving poor Luke to have a room by himself. Our rooms weren't next to each other, but were along the same corridor so it was easy to keep in contact. The room I shared with Zoe had a small balcony with a sea view. It was light and airy with white carpet, white walls and two white Queen beds decorated with small red cushions. We quickly unpacked and changed into our bikinis. I opted for my black one first and I pulled on some denim shorts and a lace top over the top, wanting to look cool if we were going down to the beach.

We grabbed some lunch in the restaurant on the ground floor first, the girls and I choosing a salad so that we didn't look bloated in our swimwear. Then we headed out to the beach. The beach had soft white sand and the ocean was a lovely shade of turquoise. I wasn't surprised that it was busy, but we found ourselves a nice spot by the water, put on our sun tan lotion and spread out on our beach towels. Zoe and Tina confidently pulled off their dresses but I sat in my shorts and t-shirt feeling nervous. I'd been to the beach with them before but we'd only gone as just us girls and it felt a little awkward being around guys, especially when my friends were both lean with long legs. I slipped off my shorts nervously and then pulled off my top. I glanced over at Nelson, but he was too busy being soppy over Tina to notice, and then to Luke who smiled across at me and thankfully didn't say a thing.

Tina and Zoe decided we'd all go out that night to kickstart our Spring Break. We headed to a huge club downtown and ended up getting soaked at their foam party. By the time we got back to the hotel, I was tired and queasy from cheap cocktails, as well as completely soaked through to my underwear. We spent the next day sleeping off our hangovers by the pool and planning what to do with our week.

'I think we should go to the Xenotes.' Tina said as she sipped a cocktail by the pool. I'd stuck to a mocktail, the thought of another drink so early in the afternoon making my stomach churn.

'I'm in.' Nelson nodded. 'Looks pretty sweet.'

'It does.' I agreed, flicking through the leaflet we'd picked up.

'We could go Friday?' Tina suggested. 'Nice way to spend our last day and then we can go out Friday night.'

'I'll get reception to book it.' Luke replied. 'Does anyone else want to check out some Mayan ruins whilst we're here?'

'Sure.' I nodded.

'I'd rather just lounge about.' Tina replied and Zoe nodded in agreement.

'Well, Sky?' Luke asked. 'We could go tomorrow?'

So the following day, Luke and I set off on a tour to Chichen Itza. It meant an early start, but we'd all had an earlier night, just having a few cocktails by the pool and listening to some music, so I felt alright leaving our hotel at 8am. Our minibus took two and a half hours to get to Yucatan and, by the time we arrived, I was freezing thanks to the air conditioning and my outfit choice; a pair of white short-shorts and a pink lace vest top with my converses. My body was reminded of the real temperature the moment the van door opened and I was thankful to be warmed up as we walked through the entrance and through the trees towards the ruins.

'So how's life?' Luke asked as we walked past groups of tourists.

'Life's pretty good.' I replied.

'I feel like I never seen you anymore.' He sighed. 'I was quite glad that the others didn't come today. Gives us a chance to hang out.'

'Sorry, everything's been so busy what with the single out on Saturday and college.' I wrinkled my nose. 'I'm a terrible friend.'

'No you're not.' He said, squeezing my arm. 'Just remember me when your billboard is on Sunset, won't you?'

'Always.' I grinned and he gave a small smile. 'Woah.' I gasped as the step-pyramid came into view in front of us. I stopped and gawped, as did Luke. 'Why did I think that it wasn't going to be that big?'

'I don't know but it's pretty impressive isn't it?' Luke replied. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. El Castillo wasn't the only incredible part of Chichen Itza. There were sacred pools that would have been tempting to swim in to escape the heat if skeletons hadn't been found in there. Then there were the temples and the thousand columns, all of which were important for pilgrimages for people thousands of years ago. That's what I loved about history. You heard about all these incredible leaders and all of these people with different cultures and then you'd go to a historical site and you could almost imagine being there with them. Luke and I spent the day touring the site, taking stupid photos (and some serious ones) and then we headed back to the hotel and had an early night, our bodies and minds tired from a long day of walking and exploring in the heat.

The next day, we ended up on a boat party. We boarded the catamaran about 10am in our best beachwear with our beach bags and cameras, ready for a day of partying. We were each given a drink, non-alcoholic thankfully, and then we tucked into some fresh fruit as we grabbed some sunloungers, marking them with our towels.

'This is the life.' Zoe sighed after we'd been sailing across the ocean for about thirty minutes.

'It is.' Luke agreed from the other side of me. I grabbed my hair, quickly braiding it and moving it aay from my face as the gentle warm breeze blew against us. A waiter appeared and gave each of us a fancy-looking cocktail and I didn't complain.

'Ah, Miss Bright, an honour.' He said as he passed me my drink. 'I had no idea you'd be sailing with us today.'

A few heads turned our way and I blushed, sliding on my sunglasses before anyone else could recognise me. It made me feel uneasy as he walked away.

'I'm never going to get used to that.' Tina said. 'Our roommate the superstar.'

'Oh please.' I replied, wrinkling my nose, and my friends laughed.

The boat jerked to a stop and there was a loud groan as the anchor was let down. 'We'll now be stopping for thirty minutes for snorkelling, swimming and dancing.' The captain announced and Nelson and Luke jumped up, hurrying to the side. They were the first to dive off of the boat and Tina rolled her eyes, stretching out.

'I'm not getting my hair wet.' She said, simply.

'Zo?' I asked and my friend signalled to the slide at the back of the boat. We went down the slide and I squealed as I hit the cool water. I shivered, goosebumps covering my skin, as we swam over to Nelson and Luke, who were joking about in the water. Luke splashed me and I grabbed him, trying to shove him but he lifted me up, throwing me away from him. 'Hey!' I groaned and he smiled the playful smile I hadn't seen from him in a long time.

The rest of the day was nice and chilled, just what I needed after a busy day the previous day. We had a Mexican lunch on board and then had two hours free time exploring Isla Mujeres. The party was then cranked up a notch and the DJ played loud music and free drinks were given out as we danced and partied until we were back in Cancun.

Wednesday we spent another day partying at the pool party at our pool party and I was surprised that on Thursday I found myself waking up stupidly early despite the amount of alcohol I'd ended up consuming the previous day. I checked my phone and sighed when I saw it was only 8am, an inhuman hour for Spring Break.

I quickly text Zed, apologising for my drunken messages the previous day and he replied almost instantly.

 _It's okay, I miss you too but we'll see each other soon. Z xxx_

I showered and got dressed, slipping on my white lace shorts and a black crop top over my bikini and then I grabbed my beach bag and headed up to the rooftop bar. I was surprised to see Luke already up there, sat playing guitar and looking at the beach below.

' _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_ _  
_ _You've been looking for_ _  
_ _I wish I would have known that wasn't me.'_

'Morning.' I said, almost laughing at how English I sounded when I said it.

'Hey.' Luke said, his American accent contrasting with mine. He put down his guitar as I sat on the padded sunbed beside him. 'You're up early.'

'Could say the same to you.'

'Couldn't sleep.' He said, his voice distant.

'What are our plans for today?'

He looked at the floor and I wondered why he was acting so awkward. 'I think we're just hanging around here and then going out this evening.'

'We could go out somewhere? We could catch the bus somewhere?'

'No.' He said a little too abruptly. 'Let's just chill here as we're out tomorrow.'

'I like that song.' I said, changing the subject. I glanced at the tripod and camera. 'Are you rehearsing a new cover?'

He nodded. 'I thought it would be cool to have a cover with the view in the background plus I've been due one for ages.' He paused for a moment. 'Want to sing it with me? It is supposed to be a duet..'

'Sure.'

So we spent the next hour rehearsing and recording our cover of _We don't talk anymore_ before we met the others downstairs for breakfast.

The morning was chilled by the pool as a lot of people had gone on boat parties, but that was fine by me. I sat on the sunbed reading on my Kindle and writing down lyrics for potential new songs as they hit me. And then I was just falling asleep when Zoe's phone bleeped. I jumped and looked over at her and she grinned at me, making me shake my head. She looked at her phone, thoughtful for a moment, before nudging me with her foot.

'Shall we go and grab a late lunch?'

'Sure.' I nodded, looking over at the others. 'You guys coming?' They nodded, although Luke was doing a good job of looking annoyed for whatever reason. I slipped my shorts and crop top back on and released my hair from its ponytail, leaving my towel draped over the sunbed to save my spot.

We headed downstairs to the ground floor, as we liked having lunch in the terraced garden by the beach of the hotel. But, before we could even get to the restaurant, I froze.


	21. Get your party on

I looked at the figure in front of me, wondering if I was hallucinating or not. 'Zed?'

'Hey beautiful.' He said with a smile, putting down the small suitcase he'd been carrying. I ran over to him and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and making him laugh as he held me in place. He kissed me gently. 'Miss me then?'

'You're _here.'_

'I guess so.' He laughed, gently putting me down on the floor. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and smiled down at him. 'Surprise.'

'I had no idea.'

'Good.' He grinned, giving Tina and Zoe a thumbs up. 'I was worried they'd cave.'

'They knew?'

'The whole time.' He smiled. 'I organised it with them a week ago and managed to get a room at the hotel.' He held up his key. 'Now why don't I go and put my stuff upstairs and then I'll meet you in the restaurant for lunch?'

'Sure.' I smiled and he kissed my forehead again. I watched as he walked past my friends, who all looked happy apart from Luke, who looked at me with sad eyes. I hated it when he did that. 'You guys are in trouble.' I said to Tina and Zoe. 'I can't believe you didn't tell me.'

'We were sworn to secrecy.' Zoe replied with a grin. 'Now let's get some food, I'm seriously starved.'

I couldn't help but smile as I sat drinking a mocktail on the terrace of the hotel. I'd slipped my sunglasses on, aware that people were passing by all the time and people had probably worked out from my Instagram that I was in Cancun enjoying Spring Break. With thousands and thousands of followers, one couldn't be too careful. Zed didn't take long to join us and he sat beside me with his hat and sunglasses on, quickly ordering himself a lemonade and then we all ordered our food.

'So what have you guys been up to?' Zed asked our group. 'Other than getting pretty sweet tans.' His hand met mine under the table and his fingers intertwined with mine.

'A lot of chilling and a lot of cocktail drinking.' Zoe smiled.

'We went on a boat party on Tuesday.' Tina added. 'And there was a pool party at the hotel yesterday.'

'Oh and Sky and Luke went and checked out some old stuff Monday.' Zoe said.

'Chichen Itza.' Luke corrected, looking across at me with a small smile. 'The Mayan ruins in Yucatan.'

'Oh cool.' Zed replied, looking at Luke with a smile. 'I've always wanted to go there, they look so well preserved.'

Luke's eyes flicked across to Zed's. 'They are.'

Nelson and Tina glanced at each other and I wondered if they felt as awkward as I did. Zed was trying and Luke wasn't helping.

'And Xenotes tomorrow.' Nelson said cheerfully. 'Looks beautiful, man, so cool.'

'Yeah.' Zed smiled. 'Definitely one of the most scenic places to swim in the world by the looks of it.' His thumb gently across the back of my hand. 'What are we doing later?'

'We've got tickets for us all for Justin Timberlake at the Hard Rock Hotel. He's performing and then there's a DJ after.' Zoe grinned. 'Nick got them for us, probably because he's totally adopted Sky as his sister.' I blushed and bit my lip. If only the press saw me that way. I knew Zed was feeling a bit anxious about the press now that our video had come out, especially as we'd been very Close and sexy, obviously matching up with the song name.

'Sweet.' Zed nodded, although I couldn't help but feel something was bothering him.

I really didn't want to strip to my bikini when we headed back up to the terrace after lunch. Luke and Zoe had gone off to catch up with some people we'd met on the boat party so that just left the four of us, two couples, to it. Tina eagerly stripped down to her bikini and jumped in the pool, closely followed by Nelson, but I felt anxious as Zed pulled off his shirt and put back on his sunglasses as he laid on the sunbed next to mine.

'You alright beautiful?' He asked as he looked over at the fully-clothed me.

'Yeah.' I nodded, blushing and fiddling with my loose curls. 'Could you maybe just look the other way the whole time we're up here?'

'What?' He laughed. 'You don't want me to see you in your bikini?' His laugh stopped when he saw the nervous look on my face. 'Sky, what have _you_ got to be worried about?'

'Zed, you've dated models. They're tiny and leggy in comparison to me.' I folded my arms across my covered chest and sighed.

'But they were dead boring.' He replied. 'And you're my _girlfriend_ , my _soulfinder,_ the one who has actually managed to tame the bad boy, Zed Benedict.' He gave me a lopsided smile as he turned to face me.

'Tame?' I laughed.

'Well yeah…' He said, shyly. 'I've stopped smoking, I'm only drinking rarely and even then it's small amounts and I'm less of a jerk… I think.'

'Oh you can still be a jerk.' I teased and he mocked looking offended, making me lean forwards and kiss him.

'Seriously though, Sky, I don't like models and you're beautiful. You have nothing to be nervous about.' He said, his hand caressing my cheek. 'If anyone should be nervous it's me because you drive me crazy in all the right ways.' He leaned backwards and ran his hand through his hair. 'You're sexier than you think.' I blushed and bit my lip. 'You really should stop doing that.' He said, his thumb gently caressing my lip where I'd just bitten it. I looked up at the intense look in his eye and took a deep breath, pulling my t-shirt over my head. He watched as I slipped off my shorts too, leaving me in my black tie-string bikini. I blushed as Zed's eyes ran over my body and then he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. 'You are so beautiful and so sexy.' He whispered, gently kissing my lips. 'Now go and sit back on your sunbed before we get thrown out for too much PDA.'

It was nice having Zed's company as we messed about in the pool, Tina and I on the shoulders of our men and attempting to push each other off, and Zed helped me with lyrics as I sat and hummed and quietly sang some songs I hoped Kevin would like to hear when I got home. After a relaxed early dinner around the pool, we headed off to our rooms to get ready for our night out, the guys going off to Nelson's room, much to Luke's annoyance, and Tina joining Zoe and I in our room. She spread out different clothing options for each of us on the bed and we all looked at them together, trying to choose the best outfits for the VIP section by the front of the stage. The girls ruled out shorts, saying that we all needed to wear dresses for the party, which was fine with me. Tina decided on a short black dress with halterneck and cut out just under the bust, whereas Zoe decided to be brave in a white bodycon dress that finished just above her knees.

'You have to wear red.' Zoe instructed, taking away a few more outfit options. 'Zed liked you when you wore red at his party months ago.'

'We weren't even dating then.' I replied with a frown.

'Maybe not, but you told us he got angry at Jake for abandoning his sexy date.' Tina winked. 'So red it is.' She held up the two remaining dresses and held them up against me. 'Hmm I think this one.'

'Me too.' Zoe grinned. They'd chosen a deep red off-the-shoulder dress with lace around the sweetheart neckline and around the hem, which fell halfway down my thigh. We paired our outfits with our comfiest wedge sandals and Zoe and Tina tamed the frizz in my hair so the curls were sleeker, matching the subtle but classy makeup which brought out my tan and my blue eyes. After snapping a few pictures on the balcony, we were ready to go. We met the guys downstairs in the small lobby bar, where they were sat drinking beers, apart from Zed who was drinking coca cola from the bottom like he advertised it. He turned his head and his eyes widened as they looked me up and down, a smile of approval on his lips.

 _And my girl doesn't think she's sexy._ He said into my head and the _my girl_ made me blush and smile. He stood up as I walked over to him, grinning from ear to ear, and then he kissed my forehead when I reached him.

'She scrubs up pretty good, huh Zed?' Zoe smiled.

'She always looks good.' Zed said, smiling down at me. 'It would just be nice if she believed me.'

'Yeah, right.' Luke mumbled and Zed looked his way. 'Sky is crap and taking compliments, I've tried.'

'I bet you have.' Zed said and I tensed as Luke and my boyfriend narrowed eyes at each other.

'Dudes, let's go!' Nelson called out and I'd never been so thankful for his interruption.

Zed slipped my hand into his and nodded. 'Let's.'

The Hard Rock Hotel was busy when we arrived, but we just flashed our VIP lanyards and we were let straight into the designated area, where some people had paid extra to upgrade their tickets. I felt a bit bad that ours were free, but Nick had said that he and Justin were good mates and they'd toured together before. Our area was to the left of the stage and right by it, and about twenty other Spring Breakers were in our arena, already drinking as they danced to the pre-performance playlist. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice Zed, Luke or I and just carried on dancing. Soon, the lights onstage dimmed and the introduction of a song started up, making the crowd go wild.

The lights flicked up just as Justin started to sing and girls screamed as he sang and danced around the stage. _'_ _Don't be so quick to walk away_ _  
_ _I wanna rock your body, please stay_ _  
_ _You don't have to admit you wanna play_ _  
_ _Just let me rock you till the break of day.'_

Zoe grabbed me and spun me around as we both danced together right by the stage, singing along. She filmed us on her phone as Justin walked over, bending down and winking at us mid-song. I stopped her from screaming like a fangirl and embarrassing herself. As we danced and sang along to each song, I couldn't believe he was able to sing and dance like that at the same time. It was a skill I had yet to master and it made me wonder if that was why Kevin had made me sign up for dance as my minor in the summer term at college. I thought of how quickly Nick had learnt the dance for our video and realised that it was probably because he'd had dance lessons at some point.

'I'm going to have to steal my girl for this one if you don't mind.' Zed said, appearing behind me as Justin went into _Like I love you._

'Sure.' Zoe smiled, walking back over to where Luke was stood. Zed wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced together like we had a few times before as we both sang along to the lyrics that reminded me of when I'd been at school, when it had come out. Soon Justin's performance was over and I danced with my girls to _Can't Stop the Feeling,_ a song we'd heard many times on Spring Break. I was starting to think that was our song of the holiday. The crowd cheered as Justin's set was over and we went and sat down in the private lounge area with some drinks as the famous DJ started up his set. Zed tapped his foot from beside me as he sipped from his bottle of water and I twirled around the straw in my cocktail glass. It was weird being able to drink legally again, thanks to the age limit being eighteen in Mexico. I hummed along to _I got a feeling_ and then Zoe was pulling me to my feet and into the main dance area, away from the VIP area, before I could stop her. She grabbed two shots from a nearby waiter and I winced as we downed them together, singing along. I looked up to see that Luke and Tina had joined us and were dancing beside us, beers in their hands.

' _Tonight's the night, let's live it up_ _  
_ _I got my money, let's spend it up_ _  
_ _Go out and smash it like oh my God_ _  
_ _Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off.'_

We jumped up and down singing and I shook my hair about like a Taylor Swift wannabe, making my friends laugh. We made silly faces and took selfies from the dancefloor, just enjoying the atmosphere. This was what Spring Break was all about. Britney's _Scream and Shout_ came on next and then I groaned as Nick's voice filled the air.

'No way are they playing this right now!' I said, dramatically.

'Everyone is dancing to your song.' Luke grinned across at me, holding up his camera and filming as I stood still, looking around at the crowd as they danced.

' _Oh I want you close and close ain't close enough, no.'_

I blushed as my voice came out of the speaker and Tina and Zoe sang along beside me, totally mocking me. I shoved them playfully and they grinned, holding my hands up in the air as Luke put his camera away.

'How does it feel hearing your voice being played at a club?' Luke laughed and I shook my head at him.

'Terrible.' I replied as Zed and Nelson appeared beside us.

'Nice work, baby.' Zed said, kissing my rosy red cheek.

'This is so embarrassing!'

'I think it's cool.' Zed replied.

'Don't you cringe when you see yourself on tv or on a billboard downtown?'

'Sure.' He smiled, 'but I bet you look at the billboards and think damn, my boyfriend is good looking.'

'I'm not sure your head fits in here.' I said, signalling to our surroundings. 'It's pretty cramped.'

'Then I guess it's lucky we're outside.' He teased, kissing my nose. 'Really though, I'm proud of you.' He held up the drinks he'd brought over (four beers) and passed them to Zoe, Tina and I. He held one out for Luke, who didn't look impressed. 'Dude, I got this for you, I don't want it, I'm on the good stuff.' He held up a bottle of water and Luke took the beer, taking a huge swig out of it as the song changed much to my relief. We danced as a group for a while and then Luke disappeared off as Zoe paired up with a guy that had been dancing close by to us for most of the evening. I finished my beer and placed it on a nearby table. I jumped at the feeling of hands around my waist and then I smelt the familiar aftershave. I turned around to face Zed and he smiled down at me.

'We've not danced enough together this evening.' He said as the intro of Justin Bieber's _Beauty and a Beat_ started up through the speakers. His hands caressed my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he looked down at me.

'I didn't want my friends to feel awkward.' I replied.

'Well they're okay.' He smiled. 'Zoe's with that guy, and Tina and Nelson are dancing together and last time I saw Luke he was with some red head.'

'That's not like Luke.' I said in surprise.

'Who knows.' He shrugged, pulling me closer. ' _Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off.'_ Zed sang along to the music, making me smile. _'What you got, a billion could've never bought.'_

We danced close together and then Zed turned me around so that we were moving together like we had in Nashville. The closeness made me feel flushed but then the alcohol kicked in and I just didn't care as I moved against Zed, his hands on my waist and his chest pressed against my shoulders. We danced like that for a while and then I turned back to face him and his lips crashed down on mine in the middle of the dancefloor. The kiss was hard and filled with passion and my knees felt weak as he pressed me against him.

'Oh my god, it's Zed Benedict!' A shrill scream shouted.

'Ah, shit.' Zed cursed with a frown, releasing me. 'Maybe it's time we got out of here.'

I looked out for my friends but then a girl was right by us, trying to take photos so Zed just grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. We ran out of the hotel and down onto the beach, away from the lights and into the darkness. When we were sure no one was following, we paused and caught our breath. The beach was pretty much empty and I frowned at my shoes as they tried to sink into the dusty white sand.

'Well that sucked.' Zed groaned.

'I thought you didn't care if we went public.' I said, bending down and sliding my shoes off of my feet. I felt considerably smaller but it was better than breaking my ankle trying to walk on sand in heels.

'I don't.' He replied. 'What I do care about though is us both getting hounded in a club.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'Once someone knows then we don't get any peace all night and all I wanted was to dance with you.' His hand reached for my face and he gently stroked my cheek. There was a gentle thudding of the music from a nearby club and Zed smiled with recognition at Rihanna's song, _We Found Love._ Zed held out his hand for me and I took it, letting him spin me around in time to the music. We danced together on the sand and in the sea and then, when our clothes were soaking wet, Zed pulled me onto the sand beside him and we looked out at the ocean, completely dark apart from the reflection of the silver full moon.

'Zed?' I whispered in the darkness, my head resting against his shoulder.

'Mmm?'

'I'm glad you came.' I replied.

'Me too.' He gently pressed his lips against mine in the softest, most delicate kiss. 'Come on, let's go back to the hotel.'

'Can I stay with you?' I asked, my eyes searching his. He smiled and kissed me again.

'Always.'

We had to get up fairly early the following day because of our day trip, but I didn't mind. Zed, however, did. He was content curled up beside me and he wasn't happy when I left him to go and shower and get changed in my room. It also looked like I was doing the walk of shame as I'd slept in my dress, not going back to my room to get my pyjamas because I'd been tired. Not that I minded. I wasn't happy, however, when I walked up the corridor to see a girl sneaking out of Luke's room. It was completely unlike him. I was ready to criticise his behaviour to Zoe but then I opened my door to see a guy about to leave our room. The guy Zoe had been with the night before.

'Morning Sky.' He said and then he disappeared with a salute. I shook my head, my eyes wide and Zoe looked sheepish.

'I drank too much.' She replied, trying to pull a puppy dog face.

'I can't believe you.' I tutted. 'I'm glad I stayed with Zed now.'

'We came back early in case you came back…' She said sheepishly.

'And I've just seen a girl sneaking out of Luke's room!'

'No!' She gasped. 'That's not like him at all!'

'And it's not like you!' I said in disbelief. 'Look, I need to shower.'

'You could have showered with Zed.' She wriggled her eyebrows.

'Nothing happened.' I told her. 'I'm not ready for that.' I bit my lip as my cheeks reddened. 'But anyway, yes, I need to shower and you need to get ready. We've got breakfast in ten and the minibus will be picking us up in an hour.'

Luke was last to breakfast and Zoe had already filled Tina in on her 'busy' evening and we'd mentioned the girl leaving Luke's room too.

'Nice work man.' Nelson said, nudging Luke as he sat down. Luke looked up at me with a small smile and then looked away, looking at his toast instead. Zed tensed beside me and I squeezed his arm, sending him a confused look. He shrugged and tucked into his croissant. 'Well I hope it's not going to be this awkward all day.' Nelson said. 'We need to get through today and tonight.'

'I have a date tonight.' Luke said, breaking his silence. 'Sorry.'

'Does that mean I can go and meet up with Dean?' Zoe said hopefully and I assumed Dean was the guy who'd been sneaking out of our room at seven AM.

'Sure, whatever.' Tina shrugged. 'Zed, Sky, we can double date?' There was a clink as Luke's spoon hit his teacup.

'Okay.' Zed smiled. 'I actually was thinking of going somewhere a little out of town.'

'Oh?'

'Zed and I had a run in with some fans last night.' I replied. 'We had to leave the party early.'

'We wondered where you guys had gone.' Tina said. 'We just assumed we'd lost you in the crowd or you'd snuck off to go make-out somewhere.' I blushed and Zed squeezed my knee.

'Somewhere out of town sounds cool though.' Nelson said with a nod. 'We could grab dinner without these losers.' He winked at Luke and Zoe.

We started off our day at one Xenote, kayaking in pairs across the perfect water. Then we went to another where we ziplined across the water. The last one, however, after lunch, we spent the most time at and we swam in its warm waters. We ended up in a cave and Zed took pictures of each of our group in the cave, before turning to face me, a cheeky smile on his face.

'You're up to something.' I said, looking at his iPhone in its waterproof case.

'I am.' He smiled.

'Want to fill me in?'

'I'm just thinking I'd rather be the first one to post pictures of our relationship, not the press.'

I bit my lip nervously. 'So you're just openly going to post a picture of us.'

'Yeah but I like to play with the press a bit, cause some speculation.' He grinned. 'Nels, take a photo of us, would you?'

'Sure thing man.' Nelson took the iphone and hung the waterproof strap around his neck. 'Dare I ask what you're up to?'

'You'll see.' He smiled. 'I hope your photography skills are as good as they seem.'

'Of course.'

Zed lifted me in the water, so I was no longer stood on a rock and he wrapped my legs around his waist, which was still submerged. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. Tina and Zoe started whooping and I laughed, pulling back from Zed.

'That's some photo.' Nelson said as Zed put me back down into the water, which now felt cooler as it hit my shoulders. He passed Zed the iPhone and Zed hung it back around his neck, showing me the picture. It was clear we were kissing in the water in a cave and it was clear it was Zed because of his visible tattoo, but it wasn't easy to tell it was me. I just looked like a surprisingly slim blonde girl.

'Ready to cause some drama?' Zed said with a grin, going onto Instagram. I watched as he typed a caption for the picture.

 _Having a great mini-vacation with my beautiful girl._

He looked over at me as I blushed and he kissed my nose. 'I mean every word.'

I dropped by Luke's room that evening when I was changed and waiting for Tina to be ready to go. Zoe had already headed out on her date, leaving us the details of where she was going so she could check up on her if it was getting late, and Tina was still curling her hair, having straightened mine for me. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I opened it carefully, stepping inside. The room smelt of aftershave as I walked through it and I paused when I spotted Luke sat on the balcony, playing his guitar and singing.

' _I know I can treat you better than he can_ _  
_ _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_ _  
_ _Tell me why are we wasting time_ _  
_ _On all your wasted crying_ _  
_ _When you should be with me instead_ _  
_ _I know I can treat you better_ _  
_ _Better than he can.'_

He stopped playing, humming to himself, and it was clear that he was in the middle of writing a song. A good song too.

'Luke?' I called out and he turned his head, his eyes widening when he realised I was stood there. He stood up, looking smart in his denim shirt, and he walked into the room.

'How long have you been stood there?' He asked, scratching the back of his neck like he often did when he was uncomfortable. I hated that I'd made him feel that way.

'Only a minute.' I replied. 'New song?'

'Yeah…' He paused for a moment, his eyes looking over my outfit. 'You look nice.' I hoped I did. I'd gone for subtle make-up with my pin-straight hair but Tina had chosen the black halter dress I was wearing. It had a floaty skirt that fell halfway up my thighs and made my legs look longer with the heels I was wearing.

'Thanks, you too.' I replied. 'I feel like things have been weird.'

'They've been fine.' His voice said a bit too abruptly. I flinched.

'I'm sorry Zed's here. I had no idea-'

'But you're glad.' He pointed out. 'Sky, it's your life, do whatever you want and I'll do what I want.'

'Like have one night stands?'

'I'm seeing Rebecca again tonight so that's not a one-night stand.' His attitude sucked and I frowned as he swigged a straight bottle of whiskey.

'Luke, should you really be drinking that?' I wrinkled my nose.

'I'm not here to be lectured Sky, I'm here to have fun and I've got to go so I'll see you in the morning.' He folded his arms across his chest and I frowned.

'Jeesh, you can be a jerk when you want to be.' I said with a frown. 'Whatever, Luke, enjoy your night.' I walked out, slamming the door on my way. I was still irritated when Tina was ready to go and she was pretty annoyed at Luke's crap mood too. Nonetheless, she told me to ignore it and just enjoy our last night in Cancun, so I put on my brave face and we headed downstairs to meet the guys.

'Wow.' Zed said when we came into view. Don't you girls look great?' He smiled, before pulling me in for a kiss. 'Especially my girl.' He whispered into my ear and I blushed.

'How's the world of Instagram?' I asked as he kissed my cheek.

'Buzzing with gossip.' He smiled. 'Only two people have said it looks like you so far though. Most people must think I'm pretty shallow as they've said it's a Victoria's Secret model.'

'It's your reputation, man.' Nelson said and Tina and I laughed.

'Thanks for your support.' Zed said sarcastically, but a smile played on his lips. 'It's trending on Twitter and so many gossip sites are wondering who my beautiful girl is.' He smiled down at me.

'Enough with the mushiness.' Tina teased. 'Where are we going, Zed? Not some seedy bar I hope as Sky and I have spent ages getting ready.'

'Would I really take you to a seedy bar?' He said, shaking his head. 'No, we're going for traditional and cultural.'

Zed had booked us a taxi, which took us to a little Mexican restaurant away from the tourist area we'd been staying in. It was small and friendly, with only a few tables, including the one Zed had somehow reserved for us in Spanish. The waiter had given us a little table on the terrace and he brought us food and complimentary mojitos to start off our evening.

'How did you find this place?' Tina asked, looking around at the twinkling fairylights. 'It's adorable.'

'Tripadvisor.' Zed grinned.

'That's Zed Benedict's secret?' Nelson laughed. 'Tripadvisor?'

'Sure.' He laughed. 'And they gave us free mojitos because they love my movies.' He smiled and held up his drink. 'Perks of the job.'

I sipped at the mojito, surprised that it was definitely the best cocktail I'd had all holiday. I tasted real. Zed took a few sips of his mojito and then donated it to Nelson, who was more than happy to finish it for him as we ordered our Mexican tapas food. The food was delicious and it was nice sitting and being able to talk as a foursome, especially as we'd not really hung out properly as just the four of us. Nelson and Zed had a lot in common, which was nice, and he made the effort to talk to Tina, including her in the conversation. It made me smile. He obviously cared enough what my friends thought and that meant a lot to me. After turning down dessert, thanks to eating too much, Zed paid the bill and posed for some pictures with the staff, before we headed to the bar opposite.

The bar was a Latin Bar and Zed had said it had been recommended on lots of websites as the best place for dancing in the Cancun area. The bar itself was one big room with a bar running alongside and seating areas at one end. At the other end there was a stage and a huge dancefloor, where people were already dancing when we arrived just after ten o'clock. Zed went to the bar and came back with tequila beer for us and he surprised me by having one himself. We found ourselves a seated area where we sat and watched people dance to the live music.

'These people are too good at dancing.' I said and Tina nodded.

'I've done salsa before and it's not easy.' She said to me. 'It's all about being smooth and fluid when you move.'

'Maybe you could teach me.' Nelson said, staring at her intensely.

'Or me, man.' Zed winked at Nelson playfully. 'I can salsa.'

'You're joking.'

'Not at all.' Zed said, leaning backwards and placing his arm around the back of my chair. 'My mother is Latino. I can speak the language and dance the dance.' He grinned and I looked at him in surprise. 'Want to dance, baby?'

'I have two left feet.' I replied.

'So you've said before but I think we both know that's not true.' He placed a kiss on top of my forehead and I took another swig of the Mexican beer. 'Humour me.' He pulled me to my feet and led me to a space on the dancefloor.

' _I saw you talking on the phone_ _  
_ _I know that you are not alone_ _  
_ _But you steal my heart away_ _  
_ _Yeah you steal my heart away.'_

Zed led me in a few basic steps, taking my hands in his. _The key is in the hips._ He said into my head and then he turned me around. The next song was faster and more intense, so Zed held me closer as we danced together, stepping quicker. After an hour, I felt more confident with the dancing and Nelson and Tina had joined us on the dancefloor.

'Fancy heading to a club?' Zed asked them when we reached midnight and the live music finished off.

'Won't you get recognised?' I asked.

'Sky, either of you could get recognised.' Tina said, warily.

'It'll be dark.' Zed shrugged. 'Plus I thought we could head to where Zoe was and check she's alright.' I smiled at him, wanting to kiss him for that.

We caught a taxi back to the Hotel Zone of Cancun and managed to get into the club without having to queue, which was a bonus. Zed paid for all of our entry, despite Nelson's arguments, and then we headed into the busy main room where bodies danced about. People stood around the edge of the dancefloor, drinking their drinks and I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find Zoe. We sent her a text whilst the guys headed to the bar, returning with some beers for us and a water for Zed. We found ourselves a booth and sat down, waiting to hear from Zoe, but she didn't reply whilst we sat and drank two rounds of drinks.

'I love this song!' I said as _Closer_ by the Chainsmokers blared through the speakers. Zed smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dancefloor, placing his hands on my hips as I moved mine to his shoulders.

' _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_ _  
_ _That I know you can't afford_ _  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_ _  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner_ _  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole_ _  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder_ _  
_ _We ain't ever getting older.'_

We danced together, our bodies pressed up to each other and more so when I turned around, moving against him. His grip on my hips tightened and my cheeks flushed at the closeness. Damn I was attracted to him. More so then I'd ever been to anyone and I really wanted to kiss him. My phone buzzed in my bag and I pulled it out, trying to read the text message in the dimly-lit club.

 _I'm on my way back to the hotel with Dean. Are you okay to stay with Zed again? I'm not that drunk this time, he's just really cute. Xoxo Zo_

 _All okay?_ Zed said into my head.

 _She's staying with him again._ I replied. _I can't believe her._

 _She's letting her head down._ He replied. _It's getting late, shall we find the others?_

We found Nelson and Tina dancing together and we didn't really want to interrupt their sexy moves. I was afraid they were going to get thrown out of the club dancing like that. Zed laughed in my head and I knew he'd heard that thought from me. I pulled out my phone and sent them both a message.

 _Didn't want to interrupt your little lovefest. Zed and I are going back to the hotel so see you at breakfast. Sky xx_

'Shall we walk back along by the sea?' Zed asked as we walked out of the nightclub. The music was still pounding as we walked past a bar on the strip, where a few people were hanging around outside smoking.

'Okay.' I nodded. 'It'll be quieter than walking up the street.'

'I was thinking more romantic.' He grinned. 'But we'll go with that.' We crossed the street and walked down the alley to the beach, which was empty apart from a few stumbling drunks. We walked right down to the ocean and I slipped off my shoes, walking along hand-in-hand with Zed towards our hotel. 'Still glad I came?' He asked as we moved away from the hustle and bustle to empty beaches.

'Definitely.' I smiled across at him.

'Good.' He kissed the top of my head. 'Want to do something crazy?' I raised my eyebrow at him and he signalled to the sea.

'It'll be freezing.'

'So?' He grinned. 'Once in a lifetime chance right now.' He looked around at the empty beach and pulled the shirt over his head.

'Are you seriously skinny dipping?'

'Not quite.' He replied. 'But almost.' He unfastened his belt and slipped off his jeans, pulled off his shoes and socks and ran into the water in his black Calvin Klein boxers. And damn he looked good. He hurried into the sea until he was up to his waist and then he turned back to face me. 'You coming?'

'You're crazy.' I replied.

'Don't make me come out there and drag you in.'

That wasn't going to be attractive. I unzipped my dress carefully, letting it fall onto the sand with my shoes and bag. Thankfully my underwear was matching, but I hadn't planned on anyone seeing it. I was wearing my black strapless lace wonderbra and matching pants, which weren't particularly exciting but still made me nervous to be standing in them. Then I stepped into the water, squealing at the coolness of it.

'Come here, I'll warm you up.' Zed said, holding out his arms. I hurried through the water to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached him. 'See, not so bad.' He said, smiling down at me.

'It's freezing.' I shivered and he pulled me towards him, lifting me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist as they had done in the cave earlier. His lips crashed against mine and he kissed me with enough passion to make more goosebumps appear on my cool skin. His tongue slipped into my mouth and moved gently against mine and he groaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled away, breathless, his eyes looking deep into mine.

'Let's get out before you turn blue.' He whispered and he carried me out of the water, placing me onto dry land. We slipped our clothes back on and jogged back to the hotel, which thankfully wasn't far. The receptionist didn't bat his eyelids as we passed him on our way to the lift and Zed hurried to unlock his door for us. He grabbed me a fluffy towel and wrapped me in it, making me sigh as I leaned against the sofa.

'I'm soaked.' I told him.

'You should take your clothes off.' He said cheekily and I glared at him. 'Seriously, though, you can't sleep in your dress or underwear, it's soaked and you'll make yourself sick.'

'Was this all some ploy to get me out of my dress, Zed Benedict?' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Sadly, no.' He said with his lopsided smile. He opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of red American apparel boxers and a white tank top. 'Here.' I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. 'They're clean, don't worry. It's always useful to have spare clothes just incase.' He threw them my way as he grabbed his own towel and I walked into the bathroom.

I shivered as I took off my wet underwear and dress and I dried my body and my hair as much as I could before slipping on Zed's boxers and tank top. The top was pretty baggy thanks to Zed's muscles and I felt self-conscious not wearing a bra with it, but I had no choice really. I walked out of the bathroom, my arms folded across my chest, to find Zed already in his dry boxer shorts, ready for bed. His eyes wandered across my body and I bit my lip, blushing.

'I look ridiculous, I know.' I said and he shook his head.

'No, you look perfect.' __


	22. Cause I believe in family

I slept on Zed's shoulder most of the flight back to Los Angeles, which was lucky as Luke was still acting weird. We arrived back just after lunchtime and I was more than ready to get into my pyjamas and curl up when we got home, that was until I found Jodie stood outside my dorm room. It was pretty quiet around campus, with most people still away for Spring Break, but the few girls around watched as Jodie shuffled on her feet, smiling when she saw me, several dress bags over her arm and three shoeboxes at her feet.

'Hi Sky.' She said, cheerfully. My eyes flicked to the watching students and they looked away, pretending that they weren't listening to our conversation. 'Nice vacation?'

'Yes.' I nodded with a small smile. 'I thought our next meeting wasn't until…' I paused for a moment. 'Tuesday?'

'It's Tuesday alright.' She said, brushing down her sequin top. She looked glamorous in sparkles with her ripped black jeans and high heels. Her hair was in waves and her make-up was different to her usual every day wear. Was she going out somewhere? Zoe and Tina caught up with me and looked at my stylist with uncertainty. 'I'm here to get you all ready.'

'Ready? For what?' Tina said, folding her arms across her chest. 'Because I'm more than happy to curl up in bed right now.'

'There's a party tonight.' Jodie explained. 'And we don't have long to get you all ready and not looking hungover.'

'I'm not hungover!' I told her and she raised an eyebrow. 'I hardly drank anything last night.'

'On Spring Break?' She snorted. 'What's wrong with you?'

I unlocked the door and pulled my suitcase through it, Jodie falling me inside and then my roommates. Our room felt stuffy so I opened the window, letting in some air as Tina closed our bedroom door.

'What's this party then?' Zoe asked and Jodie annoyingly tapped her nose. 'So you're here to get _us_ ready to a party that we don't even know about?' She nodded and I groaned.

'Kevin put you up for this.' I said. 'He knew I'd be tired from my vacation. It's a test.'

'It's not a test.' Jodie replied. 'It's supposed to be fun. Now quit being so damn stubborn and let me get you all ready.'

All I wanted to do was nap and eat Ben and Jerrys and watch Vampire Diaries Re-runs or maybe even Game of Thrones. Instead the girls and I were sat patiently as our hair was put into rollers and make-up was put on our face, layer by layer. We were even told we couldn't snack as it would ruin the make-up, which made me feel even more of a diva than I was probably being already.

' _Everyone is wondering who Zed Benedict's mystery girl is. He uploaded a picture of him kissing a blonde girl yesterday afternoon and the world is going crazy trying to work out who his girlfriend is.'_ Tina read from her phone and I snatched it off of her, reading the rest as I skimmed down past the Instagram picture of us.

 _People are wondering if she's Gigi Hart, Victoria's Secret Model, and some have even gone as far to say that she's a Swedish underwear model. One thing is for certain, though, and that is that Zed Benedict is currently off the market. But probably not for long… after all, Zed is known for being a player._

I winced at the last sentence and passed the phone back. Tina's eyes skimmed the remainder of the article and she frowned, probably because of the sentence making me feel uncomfortable.

'Zed does seem besotted with you, you know.' She said and Zoe nodded from her side.

'It's different to last time.' Zoe added and I gave her a small smile. 'I wish someone looked at me that way.'

I sighed as I looked at her sad face. It was common knowledge that she really liked Yves but he only wanted to be friends. Then there was her fling in Mexico from the last few days who we all knew would probably never call her again. I wished she hadn't rushed into a fling. It wasn't going to make things any easier for her. Yves Benedict was completely the opposite to his brother. He spent most of his time studying or computing and, as a result, he had enough knowledge to probably take his final year already. He had a part-time job working alongside Apple and, although he'd dated in the past, he didn't really allow time for girls. At the moment, his career was top of his priorities list and I admired him for that. I wondered whether he followed after his mum or his dad.

An hour later and we were bundled into a blacked-out jeep, all looking quite glamorous in sparkly mini dresses and heels. My curls were smooth, just how I liked them when they were styled, and Tina and Zoe both had pin-straight hair. Jodie didn't tell me where we were going but after turning towards the Hollywood Hills, I started to recognise the route.

'What's Nick up to?' I asked her. She didn't reply. All she did was smile a wicked smile.

Sure enough, Nick's driveway was busy with parked cars when we got out of it and I followed Jodie as she opened the front door and walked into the house. Tina and Zoe were no longer phased by being at his house and we all walked along the corridor together, following my stylist. We ended up in the garden, where a huge banner of Nick and I's album artwork was hung and the guests were stood, smiling up at us. They called out 'surprise,' and I felt deja-vu as I looked at some of my college friends, some people from the label who had worked on the single with us, and then I spotted my parents.

'What are you doing here?!' I asked as Sally and Simon enveloped me in a hug. They both looked more glamorous than usual, out of their funky clothes and paint-covered overalls and instead Simon wore a suit and Sally wore a loose, deep blue, knee-length dress.

'Surprising you.' Simon smiled. 'How was your holiday?'

'It was great thanks.' I replied with a smile.

'You said Zed wasn't coming.'

'It was a surprise… I didn't think he was either.' I bit my lipstick-covered lip.

'Honey, now isn't the time.' Sally said quietly, squeezing Simon's arm. 'We're proud of you, Sky.' She kissed my cheek and smiled down at me. I looked at the glass of orange juice in her hand and frowned.

'You're not drinking?' Everyone else had champagne in their hand, myself included.

'I've not been well.' She replied. 'I've had some awful sickness bug this week.' She frowned. 'I think I'm up on the up now, though. I didn't want to miss your party. It's only once that our little girl releases a debut single.'

'Hello Mr and Mrs Bright.' Zed's voice caught me by surprise as he appeared at my side. I turned his way and he smiled down at me before shaking Sally and Simon's hands formally.

'Zed.' Simon nodded. 'We were just talking about you.'

'Simon…' Sally warned and Zed smiled a relaxed smile.

'I'm sorry for surprising Sky like that.' He said to my parents. 'I had no idea originally that I'd get the time to go and I've always wanted to go to Mexico. I had my own room.' He didn't mention that I'd slept in it with him as his fingers intertwined with mine.

'I'm not sure I can erase the image on my Yahoo homepage this morning.' Simon said with a frown.

'Oh, that.' Zed sounded relaxed but his clammy hands said otherwise. 'I'm so sorry Mr Bright.' He apologised. 'I'm just crazy about your daughter and I don't want to hide her away.' I blushed.

 _I mean it, beautiful._ He said into my head as Simon mulled it over.

'I'm not quite sure that was the best way to tell the world though, was it?' Simon said with uncertainty.

'Simon, please can we have a good evening?' Sally said in hushed tones. 'It's Sky's special night. Let's do this later.' He sighed, his shoulders visibly relaxing and he nodded.

'I'm sorry, Sky.' He apologised, glancing at his empty champagne glass. He took Sally's glass from her. 'Let me get some refills.'

'I can't believe you did it again Mr Jonas.' I said to Nick when I found him later that evening, after being stopped to be greeted and congratulated by most of the party guests. The gentleman in the suit, who he'd been talking to by the pool, lifted up his glass to us and then walked off, leaving us stood alone, away from the rest of the party –goers.

'I guess I did.' He smiled. He hugged me and gently kissed me on the cheek. 'Your freckles are wonderful.'

'That's the problem with tanning.' I sighed. 'I look even younger.'

'Nonsense.' He shook his head. 'You look gorgeous as always.' He smiled. He checked his watch. 'Wanna see how our sales are doing after the first day?'

'Sure.'

He pulled out his phone and tapped into it before breaking out into a grin. 'We're five in the iTunes chart.'

' _Five?_ As in five in the charts?'

'Yes.' He grinned, picking me up and spinning me around. 'There's still time to reach number one tomorrow.'

'I'm happy with five!' I told him, my heart thudding with excitement as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

And I was even more thrilled the following day when we were announced as No.1 in the USA charts in their Sunday evening chartshow. Nick tweeted about it, tagging me, and uploaded a picture of us at the party the previous day in victory, causing more speculation about whether or not we were dating. The question, as to whether or not we were an item, was plastered over gossip sites on Monday.

'What are you doing this weekend?' Zed asked me on Monday afternoon as he walked me back to my dorm room.

'Probably getting a head-start on my studying.' I unlocked my door and we both stepped inside. 'Why?'

'It's my dad's birthday and mom's is in a few days.' He replied. 'I'm going home for the weekend and I wondered if you'd come with me.'

'To your parents'?' My eyes widened.

'Yeah.' He smiled. 'Mom wants to meet you.'

'Your mother wants to meet _me_?'

'Mother?' He laughed. 'I only call her that when she's annoying me.' He smiled. 'But yes, of course she wants to meet you. She's invited you to stay the weekend.' I bit my lip and he ran his thumb gently across my lip, stopping me from nipping it. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine. 'Please come with me?'

I looked at his deep blue eyes and I smiled, nodding. 'Sure.'

The week went annoyingly quickly. I rushed between classes and the library, getting a headstart on my assignments, and then Tina and Zoe took me shopping for the weekend, helping me choose a more practical wardrobe than the _Sky Bright the Singer_ wardrobe I now had, filled with tartan and leather and lots of black. On Wednesday, Kevin and I headed to Island Records for a meeting and I walked out of there a signed artist. Well, almost. My lawyer, chosen by Kevin, was reading through the paperwork and would send it for me to sign if he was happy. The rushing about meant that I didn't have much time to worry about the weekend and I didn't start feeling nervous until class on Friday morning. Zed sat beside me, drumming his pencil on the desk as our teacher spoke and I knew that for some reason he was nervous too. I didn't know what that reason was, but it made me feel more anxious.

'All good to go?' Zed asked after our lecture.

'Sure.' I nodded, but I wasn't so sure.

'I'll bring my car around.'

I took my time getting my weekend bag from my room. I checked over my appearance in the mirror, quickly redoing my blonde braid and adding a little more mascara. I knew it probably wouldn't last the five hour drive but it was worth a shot. I grabbed my handbag and weekend bag and hurried out of the door. Zed was waiting for me when I got to the car and he helped me with my bags before we headed off onto the highway.

His parents lived in El Portal, near Yosemite national park, which meant driving north from Los Angeles. We stopped halfway at a little diner and grabbed some lunch and used their restroom before continuing on our way. As we got closer, the roads got quieter and we were soon driving on nearly-empty roads through the open countryside, surrounded by nothing but dry grass. Zed was quieter than usual and I found myself drifting in and out of sleep whilst Zed quietly sang along to the radio. As we drove closer towards Yosemite, the roads started to wind in and out of hills and more trees and vegetation surrounded us. We passed through a few small villages and towns and I checked my appearance in the mirror, knowing we were getting closer.

'Mom and dad will love you.' Zed said from beside me, clearly reading my thoughts again.

'Are we nearly there?'

'Next town over.' He replied with a small smile, keeping his eyes on the road. I tried to read him but I couldn't. His grip on the steering wheel was firm and his face was a straight, poker face. I turned to look out of the window, watching the jagged rocks and mountains and the pine trees that were scattered across the landscape. We passed a house and then the speed limit changed, causing Zed to slow down. I read the sign as we passed it and I sucked in a deep breath. _El Portal, California._ Where Zed had grown-up before becoming an actor. We passed a few hotels, a swimming pool, an outdoor activities centre and a handful of restaurants, as well as a mini-market, before turning off and tiny dirt-track. Now I understood why we'd taken his Range Rover and not his usual convertible sports car.

We passed some lodges and houses as we drove down past a river and then Zed pulled into a driveway. 'Home sweet home.' He said as he parked next to the car I recognised as Yves'. He'd headed down at the start of the week as he'd had no classes. We both got out of the car and I fiddled with my fishtail braid as I looked up at the house, the perfect lodge; a two-storey cabin with a veranda, tucked amongst the trees. Zed grabbed both of our bags and led the way to the porch. The front door opened before we could ring the doorbell and a slim woman with the same tanned skin and thick, straight black hair as Zed and Yves.

'Zed!' She said in her Hispanic accent as Zed bent down to hug her and she kissed his cheek in greeting. 'You came!'

'I said I would.' He said cheekily and she smiled, adjusting the apron she was wearing over the top of her floaty, red cotton dress. Her dark eyes looked across to me and she smiled again. 'This must be Sky.'

'Hello Mrs Benedict.' I said, shyly, holding my hand out for her, but instead she pulled me in for a suffocating hug.

'Oh, mother.' Zed sighed and I smiled, remembering he only called her that when he was annoyed.

'Oh please, there's no need for formalities.' She said to me as she released me. 'Just call me Karla, dear.' Her eyes shone as she brushed down her dress. 'Now both of you, come on in and I'll make you a coffee. You've had a long journey.'

Zed gave me a tour whilst his mother made us some drinks. The lodge itself was bigger than it looked, with seven bedrooms, but I supposed it had to be considering that nine people had lived here once. Zed had six brothers, so that meant seven children had been running around at some point. The living area was open plan, with a dining table for ten and three sofas sat in front of a stone fireplace and by the large television. Photographs were scattered across the mantelpiece, photographs of the family over the years. The kitchen was tucked into a corner, but it was modern with shiny granite surfaces and a few bar stools by a small breakfast bar. Downstairs were two of the bedrooms with a bathroom in between. Upstairs were the remaining five bedrooms, including Zed's. Zed's childhood home was cosy and warm. The bed had a simple wooden frame and was decorated with a red flannel duvet. There was a small desk in the corner, with books scattered across it, and a few shelves either side of the wardrobe, with photographs and some superhero action figures on it. I teased Zed for that, as it was only fair after all the teasing he'd given me for reading comic books.

'Where's dad and Yves?' Zed asked when we were back downstairs. We sat in the living room with his mom and our cups of coffee. I definitely needed one. It was only six o'clock but I felt really tired.

'Down at the centre.' She replied. 'Yves has been going along to help out. He's led a few rafting trips this week.' Ah, white water rafting. It clicked into place. We'd passed the centre on the way up and I had wondered why on earth anyone would want to kayak or raft at this time of year. Apparently that included the Benedict family. 'The locals have missed you down there.' Karla continued. 'Apparently you were always the best at the rafting trips.'

'Well, what can I say?' He grinned, cheekily. 'The youngest are always the best.'

'Don't start that again tomorrow.' Karla tutted. 'I don't want you getting into any arguments with your brothers this weekend.'

'Me? Argue?'

'He's a wind-up.' She explained to me. 'Always getting on their nerves. It'll be nice to have a girl to keep me company for a change.' She smiled. 'You know, Zed's never brought a girl to the house.'

'Mom.' Zed warned, his cheeks going pink. I smiled across at him.

 _I've never seen you blush._

 _I'm not blushing._ He quickly replied and I glanced back at his mom.

'How's college going?' She asked.

'Fine.' Zed shrugged.

'Keeping up with the work?'

'Yes.' He nodded.

'I'm sure Sky's keeping you in check.' She said, winking at me. 'You're in the same classes, aren't you?'

'For major, yes.' I nodded. 'Zed just has a different minor to me. I've just started doing dance.'

'Oh really? I bet that's great.'

I thought back to my first lesson on Tuesday, which hadn't exactly been great. Most of the girls and guys in my class had more experience than I had and I knew I wasn't up to standard. I needed to put in some more practise and effort in order to get better.

'Yeah it is.' I said with a small smile. It was better to say that then get into it.

A key turned in the lock of the door and I tensed, knowing that it was most likely Zed's dad coming home for work, just in time for dinner. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry. What if he didn't like me? Karla seemed to be fine with me, but what if they were just all smiles and friendly because they felt like they had to be. A tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes, which I recognised as Zed's, walked into the room with Yves at his side.

'Hi Sky.' Yves said cheerily. He hung up his coat and walked over to us whilst his dad slipped off his shoes.

'So this is the lovely Sky.' Mr Benedict said, walking over to join us. Zed and I stood up and I shook his hand.

'It's lovely to meet you Mr Benedict.'

'Saul, please.' He insisted. 'I'm hoping we won't have to be so formal.' He released my hand and smiled at me, a friendly smile that showed the creases and laughter lines on his skin. They weren't old and I knew that; tomorrow was his dad's 45th birthday and his mom's 45th was just a few days after, which had surprised me. Sally and Simon weren't old either, only in their mid-thirties, but they had adopted me in their late twenties, when they were ready to have kids. Mr and Mrs Benedict had seven boys and Zed was the youngest. Made me wonder how young they'd been when they'd had their first child.

'Hi dad.' Zed said to his father and they hugged, patting each other on the back.

'You need to stop going to the gym.' His dad said with a chuckle. 'You're hard as rock.'

'Gotta keep in shape.' He replied with his lopsided smile.

'Right then.' Karla said, standing up. 'I think it's time for dinner.'

Karla and Saul politely included me in all of the conversations over dinner and afterwards, when we sat around playing boardgames before bed. Thankfully no one stayed up late, which I was glad about. I was really tired as I often was on a Friday and I was more than ready when Zed said we'd head to bed. He wasn't sharing a room with me, unfortunately, so he showed me to his room, where I'd be staying and then kissed me goodnight. I got ready for bed and, as soon as I was under the covers, I found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

'Sky.' I was woken the next morning when it was still dark. Zed was whispering my name and scattering kisses across my face. 'Sky.' He said again softly. 'Wake up beautiful.'

I opened my eyes slowly. 'What time is it?'

'Early.' He replied. 'But I really want to show you something.'

I looked at the alarm clock on the beside table. 'It's nearly 5am.'

'I know, but if we don't go now, we'll miss it.'

'Miss what?'

Zed wouldn't tell me. I dressed in warm, comfy clothes as he'd suggested and we headed out of his completely silent house. No one else was awake yet and I wasn't surprised. I would have happily still been asleep. The roads were completely empty as Zed drove us through Yosemite and I could just make out some deer by the side of the road as we moved along the windy road. We went uphill and then Zed stopped, parking his car. He grabbed a blanket from his backseat and we got out of the car. Zed led the way, holding my hand as he directed us using a torch.

'Welcome to Glacier Point.' He said when we reached a clear spot, away from trees. Zed laid out his blanket and we both sat down on it. With the sky starting to lighten, a few clouds clear in the sky, I could make out the valley in front of us. The rocky mountains seemed to go on forever into the horizon. A few birds were chirping near us and Zed pulled me close to his side, his arm wrapped around me. It was pretty cold but I didn't mind. It was relaxing and peaceful, a whole world from the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. Even the Hollywood Hills weren't this quiet thanks to the constant movement of cars and tour buses looking at homes of the famous.

The sky gradually got lighter as we sat there in silence and the clouds started to resemble fire with orange-like glows. The sky became a brighter blue and I couldn't take my eyes off of it as the view of the mountain ranges became clearer than they had been before. And then the sun started to make an appearance, a firey ball appearing over the top of the mountains slowly.

'Wow.' I whispered, watching it in awe.

'It's incredible, isn't he?' Zed whispered back and I nodded. 'I always try to come and watch the sunrise from here when I'm home. It's relaxing and strangely it never looks the same.' He paused for a moment. 'I've always wanted to bring my soulfinder up here.'

His voice was soft and I turned to face him to see his eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he looked at me with that intense stare of his. He smiled down at me, the real Zed Benedict smile that made me feel weak at the knees. And then he gently pressed his lips to mine in the most delicate of kisses, so gentle that our lips were barely touching.

Zed took me to a nearby café for breakfast and we sat outside watching the beautiful valley view whilst we ate our bagels. Yosemite was incredible, although it wasn't very Sky-proof. I was thankful that Tina had made me buy some comfy hiking boots because I'd already tripped a few times and I knew I'd have messed up my ankle if I'd worn my converse like I'd originally planned.

'Shouldn't we get back to your family? It's your dad's birthday.' I said as we took a leisurely stroll back to the car.

'He's got to work today. Saturdays are the busiest day this time of year.' Zed replied. 'Plus mom will be out organising things for his party and fussing over the house ready for my brothers this afternoon.' I swallowed. Yes, the meet and greet wasn't finished yet. I had five other Benedict sons to meet.

'You'll be fine.' He smiled across at me. 'They'll love you.'

'You've never brought a girl home before.' I said, looking across at him.

He gave me a small smile and nodded. 'No one was important enough.'

'I'm hardly important.' I laughed and he frowned.

'Sky, as my soulfinder you're automatically more important.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I've just not told my family that part yet.'

'Why?' Was he ashamed? Did he not want me to be his soulfinder?

'Of course I do.' He said, reading my thoughts again. His hand reached for mine and his thumb gently caressed my palm. 'I couldn't be _happier_ that you're my soulfinder.' He gave me a small smile. 'Mom and dad will be thrilled but my brothers… well it's not going to be easy for them.' He paused. 'I've only told Yves and he was okay about it, but you have to understand, I'm the youngest and I'm first to find my soulfinder. That will really annoy and upset some of my brothers.'

'They've not found theirs?' I raised my eyebrows.

'It's not easy, but it was for us. You just happened to show up at the same college as me so I didn't need to look for you.' He glanced around us, making sure none of the nearby hikers were listening in. 'Your soulfinder is conceived at the same time as you and they could be anywhere in the world. They could be in Australia, just down the road from you or fighting in the war. My parents found each other when they were seventeen and only because they had help.'

'Your parents are soulfinders?'

He nodded and smiled, a pleased smile. 'They are and they're pretty lucky because not everyone gets to spend their life with their soulfinder.' He took my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. 'Mom knew someone whose power was to find other savants, a soulseeker they're called. Her soulseeker found dad and they got married quickly and then had Trace shortly after. They were both so thrilled and happy to find each other that they just decided there was no point waiting around.'

It explained the sweet, romantic smiles and looks they'd given each other across the table at dinner. It was clear they were still madly in love after all of this time. It was like a fairytale.

After breakfast, Zed took me for a walk around Yosemite. We headed to the famous Yosemite Falls first, which stood at 2,424 feet, the highest waterfall in North America and one of the tallest in the world. We didn't hike to the top, instead enjoying the view from the bottom as we snapped some pictures and walked around it, getting sprayed by the mist. We drove along to the next car park, stopping to admire the Cathedral Rocks and then we stopped at Bridalveil Creek, another one of Zed's favourite places. The trail meant we had to walk through the pine trees along a rocky path. We both wore sunglasses and caps now, as it was getting busier, the National Park filled with hikers and tourists coming to enjoy the incredible views. Zed held my hand as we walked alongside each other towards his favourite and less-touristy waterfalls, as he'd put it.

'Can I ask why you brought some textbooks along this weekend?' He asked with a cheeky smile as we stepped aside to allow a woman and her two children past. The woman smiled in a thank you.

'In case I have some time to study.' I replied.

'My family won't let you have time.' He grinned. 'When we get back to the house, the craziness starts. I hope you're aware of that.'

I bit my lip. 'Don't say it like that. I'm already nervous.'

'My brothers are harmless. They'll be nice to you but irritating to me as always.'

We reached a view of the waterfall and Zed smiled across as I gasped. 'Okay, why did you move to Los Angeles? Seriously? Because it's nowhere near as beautiful as this place.'

'No it isn't.' He agreed, sadly. 'But a five hour drive to auditions and to set everyday wasn't ideal.'

I understood that. After all, Sally and Simon had moved us from England, where we'd all been perfectly happy, to Los Angeles, which was completely new. I knew they missed their family and their friends, but the job was a great opportunity for Simon. And Los Angeles had turned out to be pretty good for me too. I had great friends, a great boyfriend and I was currently number one in the US Billboard charts and number two in the UK Top 40. The latter was the craziest part.

I looked up at Bridalveil falls, the waterfall shooting down over the cliff-face in front of us and I smiled at the small rainbow being created from the mist. Zed took off his sunglasses and baseball cap, throwing them into his backpack and he did the same with mine. A few people glanced our way and my heart jumped.

'I don't want pictures of us completely covered in stuff.' He said to me. His eyes flicked to the tourists looking our way and he shrugged. 'If people find out, they find out. I'm tired of people thinking that picture of you and I was some Victoria's Secret model.' He wrinkled his nose and I gave him a nervous smile as he took my hand. 'Let's get closer to the falls.'

'We'll get soaked.'

'So?' He grinned. 'A Native American tribe believed that inhaling the mist would improve your chance of getting married.'

'So you must've stood in the mist a lot, just to make sure.' I teased and he smirked across at me, pushing me towards the mist.

'You get in it.'

'Don't get your hopes up.' I told him with a playful wink. 'Just because it worked for your parents doesn't mean it'll work with me.'

I was cold and damp by the time we got back to the house and I was relieved that no one was there. Karla had left a note saying that she was picking up supplies in town with Yves and Victor, who had arrived that morning. Apparently Xavier was in town too, but he'd gone down to the centre to hang out with his dad.

'Well I guess it's just you and me baby.' Zed said with a smile. He slipped his thumb through my belt loops and pulled me towards him. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly at first and then more passionately. My cheeks flushed and I felt a little warmer, despite my soggy clothes as he wrapped his arms around me. A motorbike roared outside and Zed cussed, releasing me. 'That'll be Trace.' I widened my eyes in panic and Zed kissed my forehead gently. 'Go and get yourself changed and I'll make us some lunch.'

I headed upstairs to the bedroom, but I paused on the landing when I heard the front door close.

'Baby brother!' A booming voice I assumed to be Trace's said downstairs.

'Trace.' Zed said evenly.

'It's been a while.'

'It has.'

I quickly dried myself off and changed into some dry jeans and a comfy off-shoulder jumper. I plaited my messy curls and quickly put on some make-up, aware that I hadn't put any on in my rush to get up that morning. By the time I was ready, there were more voices downstairs and I felt anxious and not so hungry any more. I wrapped my arms around my waist, self-consciously and walked down the stairs into the open-plan living area. Three guys were stood alongside Zed in the kitchen area. They stopped talking when they saw me, their wary eyes looking me over.

'You must be Sky.' The one in the biker jacket, who I assumed had to be Trace, said with a straight face. I nodded and bit my lip, feeling a little overwhelmed. 'I'm Trace.' He said, confirming my thoughts. He turned to Zed. 'You never were good at introducing people.'

'My brothers.' Zed mumbled and I wondered if they'd said something to annoy him. 'This is Trace.' He signalled to the only brother who had spoken so far. 'Uriel.' He signalled to the one in baggy jeans and a hoodie. 'And Will.' Signalling to the brother in a plaid shirt and jeans. With their dark hair and tanned skin, they all looked very similar to each other. They were all tall and a little muscular, although Zed possibly beat them in the muscle department, but their clothing styles and hair styles made them look different at the same time. They all stared at me, waiting for me to say something, and I shuffled, awkwardly.

'It's nice to meet you all.' I said with a smile, hoping they couldn't sense my anxiety. And then, much to my relief, they turned back to their conversations as they ate lunch alongside Zed and I.

Karla came back shortly after that with Xavier, Yves and the remaining brother I had to meet, Victor. The once quiet house was now buzzing with testosterone and Karla and I were definitely out-numbered. Now I understood why Zed said she'd be so glad to have another girl in the house. Soon we were all told to go and get ready for the small party they were having in a restaurant in town, so we were sent off to our rooms.

Tina and Zoe had chosen a light pink lace dress for me, which fell just above my knees and brought out my sunkissed tan. I tamed my curls using the product Jodie had sent over the previous day, so that they were neater and less frizzy, and I applied just enough make-up to make my eyes pop. I'd chosen to wear my brown wedge shoe boots, the ones with not too much heel, and I slipped a cream cardigan on over my dress. A quick glance in the mirror and I decided I was okay, I'd do. The noise downstairs told me that pretty much everyone was ready and I felt somewhat embarrassed that they were waiting for me, but then Karla had said we needed to be ready for seven, so I was still early. I reached the landing just in time to see an apple go flying across the room towards Xavier's head and, before it got there, it was turned around (without anyone touching it) and it flew back in Trace's direction. Victor spotted me first, his eyes wide, and then the rest of the family turned to look my way as I walked down the stairs. The room was completely silent until Uriel broke that silence.

'Nice work idiots.' Uriel said, glaring at his brothers. 'Now _she_ knows about us.'

'Now, Sky,' Saul said, calmly, 'we don't want to worry you but-'

Zed was at my side in an instant. 'Sky already knew.' Their glares turned to the youngest Benedict as he wrapped his arm around my waist, as if protecting me.

'Zed.' Saul's voice was disappointed. 'You know the rules.'

'I know.' He replied. 'But I'm not breaking any…' He paused, looking nervous. 'Sky is my soulfinder.'


	23. This is what the truth feels like

**(AN: Just see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie and my god, Brenton Thwaites looks exactly how I picture Zed when reading Finding Sky. Thoughts? He's totally cute).**

Mixed expressions moved across the room, just like Zed had said there would be. Karla and Saul looked pleased or maybe even ecstatic. Yves gave us a reassuring, small smile. And then there were the other brothers. Xavier and Will looked somewhat disappointed. Victor, Trace and Uriel looked a mixture between disappointed and annoyed.

'Are you sure?' Saul asked for clarification, looking between the two of us.

'One hundred percent.' Zed nodded with a smile that met his eyes, marking them sparkle.

'How wonderful!' Karla exclaimed, hurrying over and pulling us both into a hug. 'Welcome to the family Sky. We should meet your parents.'

'I don't live with my real parents.' I said, awkwardly. 'And Sally and Simon don't know anything about… savants.'

Karla gave me a sympathetic look. 'That's okay dear.'

'I can't believe this.' Trace said, annoyed. 'Why do you get to find your soulfinder first?'

'You didn't even find her.' Will added. 'It's hardly fair that she just happened to be in your class at college.' I shifted awkwardly as did Zed.

'Boys.' Saul scolded. 'I know it's frustrating but you need to be patient and you should be happy for your brother.'

'He always gets his own way.' Trace frowned, folding his arms.

'And you could too. You could meet your soulfinder whilst on the job.'

'We should get to the restaurant.' Karla said, also intervening. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to face the jealous stares our way. I'd not realised until now what a big deal this soulfinder thing was. I knew Zed found it important and he'd said that you were unbalanced until you found your soulfinder, that sometimes it made savants become evil because they were so unbalanced. But I'd not really thought much of it until I looked at the envious stares as Zed wrapped his arm back around my waist and kissed my forehead. The tension in the room was unbearable.

I glanced at the apple Trace held in his hand and I used my mind to lift it out of his hand. Nine pairs of eyes watched as I moved it through the air and back into the fruit bowl. Zed, Xavier and Yves smiled at me and Karla clapped her hands again. 'Let's go.'

The restaurant we were celebrating in was a small Lodge hotel right next to the river. We had a sit-down meal together first of all and then we headed into the bar area, with an open terrace balcony over-looking the river below, where the other guests were meeting us.

'Okay?' Zed asked, appearing at my side with a soda. No champagne for us; we were both underage and it didn't look good to be drinking in front of Zed's parents, especially when Zed had had a reputation for binge drinking just a few months previously.

'Yeah.' I smiled, looking up at him. 'I'm not sure your brothers like me.' I glanced to the side and saw that Trace was watching us with an unreadable expression on his face.

'It's not you they don't like.' He replied. 'They just don't like that I found my soulfinder first.' He gently kissed my forehead. 'They'll love you soon and if they don't then it'll be tough because they're stuck with you.' He gave me a lopsided grin as he looked over the top of my head.

'Have they ever had girlfriends?'

'Of course, they're Benedict Boys.' He said, cockily. 'Sure they've dated, but it's just not the same. What if you're dating and then your soulfinder turns up? Someone gets hurt.'

'That's a fair point.' I paused for a moment. 'You've dated a lot.'

'But nothing serious until you.' He pointed out. 'Hey, look.' He turned me around gently and pointed me in the direction of the river. Sat up river was a bear. A real, wild bear.

I gasped. 'Wow.'

'Pretty amazing isn't it?'

'You've seen one wild before?'

'Loads.' He smiled. 'When we've been rafting or hiking… we had one by the house once.'

My eyes widened. 'We could have ran into one this morning.'

He shrugged. 'They rarely attack. You just have to keep calm and move away from it.'

'Zed Benedict.' A girl said, appearing at Zed's side. She wore a flannel shirt dress and boots, her brunette hair flowing in waves over her shoulders.

'Amber, hi.' He smiled, hugging her. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine thank you and yourself?'

'I'm great.' He nodded.

'How's the big city?'

'Still big and blinding.' He laughed softly. 'It's good to be home.'

'It's good to see you and home.' Her deep brown eyes met mine and they flicked over me with curiosity. She looked at my outfit and then back at my face, making me nervous.

'Amber, this is my girlfriend, Sky, Sky this is Amber. She lives nextdoor and we went to school together.' Zed said with a friendly smile. I wondered if they'd ever dated. Probably. She was very pretty and tall and slim.

'Sky Bright, right?' She asked, shaking my hand. 'I thought you were dating Nick Jonas.'

'Definitely not.' I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. 'He's like a brother, that would be so weird.'

'Well I had no idea she was the mystery girl from the photos.' She said to Zed. I didn't like that she spoke about me like I wasn't there anymore. It made me uncomfortable.

'Well she is.' Zed replied, his voice sounding a little irritated. He pressed his lips to the top of my head as the song changed inside. 'Sky, would you like to dance?' He asked, looking down at me. I nodded and he pulled me to the dancefloor, leading me away from Amber, whoever she was.

I was exhausted by the time we were back at the Benedict household and I knew I was going to sleep well as I'd been awake since 5am. We all arrived back at the house together and Karla started explaining who was sharing rooms with who and which room everyone was in.

'Mom, can I share my room with Sky tonight?' Zed asked, clearly not wanting to share with Xavier.

'Hey!' Xavier said. 'What's wrong with sharing with me?'

'Your snoring.' Yves pointed out, shaking his head. 'It's ridiculous.'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.' Karla said. Zed walked over to her and held out his hands for her.

'What do you see, mom?' He asked. Karla sighed, taking his hands and closing her eyes.

I looked at them, puzzled by the exchange. Karla opened her eyes and glanced at me and then back at Zed. 'I see you being the perfect gentleman.' She paused. 'Okay, you can share a room if that's okay with Sky of course.' I nodded and she gave me a smile. 'I thought it might be.'

I wondered what Karla had meant by that as I brushed my teeth and changed into my plaid pyjama shorts and camisole top. I walked back into the bedroom to find Zed already in bed, his bare chest sticking out of the covers as he sat, tapping away on his phone. He looked up at me and smiled, the smile meeting his eyes.

'Cute pjs.' He commented and I blushed, folding my arms across my chest. 'I think I prefer you when you're wearing my clothes to bed though.' I blushed again and bit my lip as I walked over to him, sliding into the covers beside him.

'What happened with your mom down there?' I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

'Mom can see the future.'

'Like you?' I remembered him mentioning that when we'd first dated.

'Her visions are more accurate and longer than mine.' He replied. 'And she can focus on them… mine are more random.'

'It's annoying when it's random.' I pointed out and he smiled, kissing my nose. 'Sometimes the colours and aura are there, sometimes they're not. Sometimes they make me dizzy like when you used to speak into my head.'

'Do I still make you dizzy?' Not by talking in my head he didn't. He grinned and I knew he'd read my thoughts. He pressed his lips to mine, pushing my body up against his as he kissed me. When he pulled back, I was breathless. 'Glad I still have some effect on you.' He smiled, kissing my nose again. 'Let's get some sleep. Goodnight beautiful.'

'Goodnight.'

When I woke up the next morning, Zed was still holding me against him. He gently kissed my shoulder and I knew that he was already awake. I turned to face him and he smiled sleepily. 'Hey beautiful.'

'Hey.' I said with a blush and he gently pressed his lips to mine. 'What are we doing today?'

'Family rafting this morning.' He grinned and I groaned as my heart thudded in my chest.

'Rafting?'

'Yeah, it's a family business.'

'I could just watch and take pictures.'

'Nu-uh.' He said, kissing me again. 'You're part of the family now. Did you miss that bit last night?'

'But I've never been sailing before, let alone rafting.'

'First time for everything.'

Two hours later and we were down at the closed outdoor activity centre by the river. As it was a Sunday, it wasn't open to the public but all that meant was that the Benedict family had free-rein of the equipment. Karla had lent me a wetsuit of hers, one that was definitely too long for my legs, and I was wearing a blue waterproof jacket with "Benedict" written across the back. Zed placed his UCLA baseball cap on my head, pulling my ponytail through it, and kissed the top of my nose with a smile as I fastened my lifejacket. He adjusted it and smiled down at me.

'You look cute.'

'I'm pretty sure I look ridiculous.' I replied, shaking my head, and he smiled.

'Stop being mushy.' Xavier tutted from behind me. 'It's disgusting.'

'Yeah, past me a bucket.' Will agreed and Zed frowned at them.

'Stop winding each other up please boys.' Karla sighed, appearing at my side in the same gear as me, except she wore a _Yosemite National Park_ baseball cap instead.

'Yes mom.' The boys chorused and I smiled.

'It's good to have another girl around.' Karla said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze. 'These boys can be a nightmare.'

'Heard that mom.' Victor piped up and she smiled.

'I love each of them dearly, but a girl to keep me company would've been nice.' She laughed. 'I guess it's good that I've got you to keep me company, huh?'

'Are we ready?' Saul called. He held a paddle in is hand and my eyes widened as it dawned on me; we really were all going rafting.

Saul loaded the rafts up in the minibus and then Saul's colleague drove us in the minibus off to what Zed had said was the best river for white water rafting in the whole of Yosemite. It wasn't a long journey but it was enough to make me wish I hadn't eaten such a big breakfast. What if we saw a bear? Or a bobcat? Or a snake? I shuddered and Zed wrapped his arm over my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. He was trying to be reassuring but it was no good. Whilst everyone sat and chatted, admiring the beautiful valley views, I sat and tried not to panic.

When we got there, Saul split us into two groups of five, leaving Zed and I to share our raft with Xavier, Yves and Uriel. He reminded his sons quickly of the safety rules and then we worked out who was sitting where. Yves took the back, working as the leader as he'd been doing so all week. Then Zed and I were in front of him with Uriel and Xavier taking the lead. The boys moved the raft into the river and then we climbed on. With a salute, Yves pushed us off and into the rapids first, leaving his dad's raft behind us. I relaxed a little from my position on the edge of the raft. It wasn't that rough at all. It was fine as we paddled through the water.

But I spoke too soon. Soon we were twisting in and out of rocks, going up and down through the choppy rapids. Zed cheered as we were all soaked from the impact of a splash hitting our boat and I grabbed the side, desperate not to fall out. The water was rough as we moved along, heading through a gorge area. A glance behind us showed that Saul was closely behind, but that wasn't reassuring.

'Paddle to the right!' Yves called out from behind us and we did as he instructed, narrowly missing a sharp rock. 'And the left!' I took a breather, knowing the wasn't my turn.

 _Are you okay?_ Zed asked in my head, shooting a concerned glance my way.

 _I'm fine._ I lied.

 _You look pale._

We hit a rock and I squealed, grabbing the side of the boat as I was thrown into the air. Somehow I didn't fall in, but Xavier and Uriel seemed to find my anxiety funny and they both laughed.

'Shut up, idiots!' Zed hissed as I blushed.

'You've been tamed, brother!' Xavier called out. 'The mighty beast gone!' And Zed shoved him, pushing the tallest Benedict into the water. I gasped as Xavier's head came back up, spluttering. Then he grabbed Zed by the lifejacket and pulled him into the water beside him. The boat leaned to the side Uriel and I were on and we both quickly moved into the middle, balancing the raft out before it could flip over.

'Bunch of idiots.' Yves muttered from behind me. 'This is why I only take tourists out on the river.' I smiled at that, looking at Zed and Xavier as they floated alongside us. We reached a rock and Yves and Uriel pressed their paddles into the ground, stopping the boat. Then they yanked both of their brothers out of the water by their lifejackets, throwing them into the boat. The water calmed a little and I found myself kind of enjoying the white water rafting after that.

In dry, warm clothes and back at the house, we all said our goodbyes. Zed, Yves and I were travelling the furthest distance so we were first to leave. Karla and Saul hugged and kissed me goodbye, telling me to visit soon, and the other brothers just gave me an awkward smile. Then we headed back on the open road for our five hour journey back to campus.

'Everyone knows.' Was the first thing Tina said when I walked through the door that evening, having got back to campus pretty late. I looked over at her with a curious expression and she held up the article she'd been reading. There was a picture someone had taken of Zed and I at the Bridalveil falls the previous day, both of us posing as someone snapped the picture on his phone for us. I took the laptop from her, reading the article.

 _Has Zed finally seen the (Bright) light?_

 _Zed Benedict was snapped posing for a photograph with newly signed Sky Bright yesterday in Yosemite National Park. Zed's family are from a small town in Yosemite, something which isn't new gossip to us, which suggests that the two were spending the weekend with his family. Does this mean it's really serious? When Zed posted a picture of him kissing a blonde just over a week ago, many assumed she was a model, but now it appears she is the petite and pretty Sky Bright, the latest singer to collaborate with Nick Jonas. The couple have been friends for a while, having performed together at Disneyland in the Fall, and they were recently on Friday Night Live together, where he hinted to having a girlfriend. Zed and Sky's publicists would not comment on their relationship._

I sat down on my bed, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was surprised in a way that people hadn't found out sooner. People at college pretty much knew we were dating but no one had told the press and I was thankful for that. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to Zed, knowing he would probably be home by now.

 _Everyone knows xxx_

 _I figured so. I have a load of missed calls from my publicists. Are you okay? Xxx_

 _Of course xxx_

Just a few moments later, he posted a picture to his Instagram and I couldn't help but smile. The picture was the two of us dancing at the party the night before, both of us laughing at something as we danced together. You could tell who we were from the sides of our faces and it was clear that we were happy.

 _Well cat's out of the bag. Here's me and the beautiful skybright laughing at my terrible dance moves last night._

I laughed and smiled at the caption. A few people had commented, but nothing was hateful. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal.

I took that sentence back a few days later when Jodie and I were out shopping with Tina and Zoe. Now we were official, Zed had invited me to a charity ball that weekend. He'd been given two tickets to the ball as his attendance was good publicity for the charity and he was expected to make a donation of course. It was nice that Zed had invited me, but now the papers and press were looking at me more than they had been already. As Zed's girlfriend, there were some expectations to fulfil like looking glamorous and like I'd stepped off the catwalk. Jodie had even dressed me for our shopping trip to make sure I didn't end up in "this week's worst dressed". We walked into a designer shop and my eyes widened as I saw some beautiful dresses hung up on the side of the shop.

'Wow.' Tina whispered from beside me. 'I bet these dresses don't even have prices on them.'

'Hello, can I help you?' The shop owner said, appearing in front of us with a smile. Her eyes flicked to me and her smile widened in recognition. 'Miss Bright, welcome, a pleasure to see you here today.'

'Miss Bright needs a dress for the Hollywood Glamour Ball on Saturday night.' Jodie said on my behalf.

'Held by Unicef?' She checked and Jodie nodded. 'Ah a strict Black Tie dress code.'

'Exactly.' Jodie replied. 'And with a Vintage Hollywood theme. I'm thinking Golden Age glamour.'

'We have some good choices.' She took our jackets from us and hung them up, before locking the front door. 'Let's have a look and see what we can find.'

Jodie had requested fitted, fishtail designs, so Rita, the designer, brought anything that matched the description in my size and soon I was trying on designs in the dressing room. We ditched the foil designs and any that were patterned, Jodie wanting something simple but glamorous for me to wear. I tried on chiffon, lace and velvet, but they were all discarded. We tried red, which I liked as I knew Zed liked me in red, but they too were discarded as I'd blend in with the carpet. I tried on a soft satin number, nude in colour with embellishment around the waist and on the shoulders.

'It's lovely but it washes Sky out.' Jodie said to Rita. 'I don't suppose you have anything like this in a black?'

'We do.' Rita smiled. 'One moment.'

I left the shop with a Bond girl dress; it was a silky satin material in a fishtail fit and with a sweetheart neckline showing some cleavage but not too much. Jodie said she'd fix up the rest of my outfit and then sort it out for me ready for Saturday. She'd booked me into a salon to get my hair, nails and make-up all done professionally for the occasion. After all, it was a big deal. A lot of press were going to be there. No pressure. My dress hung in my dorm room for the next few days, staring me and reminding me of the weekend.

'Come over tonight.' Zed said as we walked hand-in-hand through the UCLA college campus. He was heading off to play football with some of his mates, whereas I was heading off to my Friday afternoon dance lesson.

'I'm seeing Sally and Simon for dinner.' I replied. They wanted to know all about my weekend with his family and I'd not spent much time with just the two of them recently.

'Come over after?' He pouted, stopping in front of me and pulling me towards him.

'I can't have a late night, not when Jodie is expecting me to look my best tomorrow. She's got a whole day in the salon planned for me.' I wrinkled my nose.

'You don't need it.' He replied, his deep blue eyes meeting mine.

'I must do.' I replied. 'It must be bad if she's booked a whole day.'

'Well I hope you still look like my girlfriend tomorrow night.'

'I hope so too.' I laughed. Some girls passed us and greeted me on their way past, which was totally weird. I checked my watch and frowned. 'I have to get to dance.' Luckily I was already in my designer dancewear, courtesy of my dance rehearsals with Nick Jonas. I hoped people wouldn't recognise my outfit from the behind the scenes video he'd just released, the one which had made me laugh a lot as I thought back to make our saucy video. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, surprised Kevin was calling me when he knew I had classes. Zed kissed me on the cheek and headed off to football, leaving me to walk towards class. 'Hey, Kev.'

'Sky, how are you?'

'I'm good thanks, you?'

'Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for going to the office and getting the contract signed Tuesday.' He said and I smiled. I was hardly not going to rush to sign my record contract, was I?! 'Now I'm calling with some exciting news.'

'Oh?'

'The label wants to meet with you after classes on Monday. They say they've got a huge opportunity for you.'

'What is it?'

'No idea.' He replied. 'But I'll fly out Monday morning to be there for it. I'll have to rush home after as it's dad's birthday Tuesday, but I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'Sure.' I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. 'See you Monday?'

'I'll send you the details.'

I was one of the last to arrive to class, but I wasn't bothered. The bell rang as I threw my gym bag down in its usual spot and I slipped off my hoodie. I started stretching alongside the other dancers and a few greeted me with a hello or a smile as I sat down, stretching my legs out.

'Okay let's get started.' Nina, our teacher said, clapping her hands as she walked into the room. 'We'll continue with some contemporary today and then Tuesday is Street Dance day remember.' I found my space and we moved through the warm-up. She made us pirouette across the room and I was envious of the other girls who obviously had had far more practice. I stumbled a few times and cursed myself for it as I moved to Michael Buble's cover of _Feeling Good_ , the current choreography we were learning. I was embarrassed but glad when it was over. I sat down, putting my shoes back on as Olivia, one of the other girls in my class sat down beside me.

'You're getting better.' She said with a friendly smile, but it wasn't reassuring.

'I keep stumbling.' I sighed.

'Here.' She passed me a card. 'Call me any time you want to practise and I'm happy to help. I know it's not easy dancing in the same room as people who have danced before they could walk.'

I gave Olivia a small smile as I looked into her green eyes, partially hidden by her brunette fringe. 'Thanks Olivia.'

'My friends call me Liv.' She replied and she pulled me to my feet. 'See you later, Sky. Have a great weekend.'

I caught the bus to Sally and Simon's and I realised it was probably time to buy myself a car as people sat and stared at me for the journey. I had a license from back in England, so technically I could, and it would make my life easier. I made a mental note to ask Simon over dinner that evening. I walked the twenty minute journey from the bus stop to the house of my adoptive parents, the journey I'd done many times before, and I was thirsty by the time I'd arrived. It was April now, with Easter the following weekend, and it was starting to get warmer in California. It had never been particularly cold, but it was definitely almost time to ditch the jacket again.

'Hi honey.' Sally said, greeting me with a hug when I walked into the kitchen. 'You're wet.' She said, touching my slightly-damp hair.

'I've had dance this afternoon so showered before heading over.' I replied and she nodded, passing me a cup of tea.

'There's our big girl.' Simon said as he walked into the living space. I rolled my eyes.

'What happened to calling me your baby girl?'

'Well you're not a baby anymore kiddo.' He chuckled, messing up my hair. I frowned and stepped away and he smiled. 'How's college been this week? Tough work?'

'It's always going to be tough.' I sighed. 'And I'm terrible at dance.'

'Now I'm sure that's not true.' Sally said. 'You were a great dancer when you had lessons.'

'I was average. Some of these girls have been doing ballet and street dance and all kinds of other dances since they could walk. They make me look ridiculous.'

'I'm sure you're great.' Simon smiled. 'Is there not anyone that could help you rehearse.'

'Liv in my class offered today.'

'Well maybe take her up on her offer.' Sally suggested. 'If you're that worried about it.'

We all sat in the living room together, Sally and Simon on the sofa and myself in the armchair. 'How's work?'

'Good.' Simon nodded. 'Really good actually. Sales are picking up and we have some events coming up. Maybe you could come to some.'

'I'd love to.' I smiled, glad that something hadn't changed since moving to Los Angeles; we still had family art gallery events to go to, something I'd done since being adopted.

'Now tell us how Yosemite was.'

As we ate dinner, I shared with them my adventures in Yosemite, without mentioning savants, soulfinders and flying apples of course. I spoke about Zed's parents and how they'd wanted to meet Sally and Simon, who were as surprised as I had been. I spoke about the incredible sunrise and the wonderful views, sharing the photos with them as I spoke about the incredible scenery that had looked just like a painted backdrop. I more or less convinced them to visit Yosemite and they said they'd try to head up there when the weather was warmer. I was getting ready to head home for an early night when Sally and Simon stopped me.

'Honey, there's something we need to tell you.' Simon said, his face nervous and awkward-looking behind his thick-rimmed specs. I glanced over at Sally, who looked just as nervous. 'Can you sit down for a moment?'

'Why are you both acting so strange?' I asked, sitting on the arm of the armchair I'd just gotten out of.

Sally and Simon looked at each other and then across at me. Sally chewed her thumb nail before she spoke. 'Sky, I'm pregnant.'


	24. You're just a small bump unknown

**AN: WOW, over 125 reviews. I never thought my story would be this popular. Thank you so much.** **Linhhermione thanks for your comparison to Dickens- I'll never be THAT good but it definitely made my day reading that. I like to use cliffhangers to keep everyone wanting more and some of my favourite authors to do. As a teacher, my pupils love me reading them stories with cliffhangers and they love me stopping at those parts as they always want to hear more- I find it's a good way of getting them to enjoy a book!**

I didn't say anything for a moment. I just looked at Sally and then down at her tummy, which, sure enough, was a little more existent than normal, but not much. I looked at Simon then and he still looked pale and sweaty, signs of being nervous.

'Sky, please say something.' He said, his eyes meeting mine.

'You're _pregnant_?' I said to Sally. She nodded as the pieces clicked into place. She said she'd been feeling really sick and she'd been drinking orange juice at the party two weeks ago. 'How long?'

'Seven weeks.' She replied. 'I've been really sick and not feeling myself and then we found out last week when we went to the doctor.' She grabbed her handbag and pulled an envelope out, passing it to me. I pulled out the image from inside and, sure enough, there was something resembling a baby or an alien there on the scan.

'Congratulations.' I said, my voice hoarse as my mind went into overdrive. They'd adopted me because they'd been trying and trying and they'd never conceived. Sally was thirty-five now, she'd been my mother for eight years, and now she was having her own baby with Simon. One that was her flesh and blood. My eyes watered as I looked up at them and faked my best smile. 'I really have to go now.'

'Sky, stay.' Sally said, her face sad. 'We can talk about this.'

'I'm fine.' I lied, hoping they believed it. 'Really. I'm so happy for you both.'

'We're going to be a happy family. All of us.'

'I'll see you soon, okay?'

I didn't realise I was even crying until I called Tina, begging her to come and pick me up from the bus stop.

I didn't look so great the next day. My face was blotchy and my eyes were red. Jodie was going to kill me. I had a few missed calls from Zed, thanks to Tina telling him about my meltdown the previous night, but in the end he'd given up and text me saying we'd talk about it later and that, whether I liked it or not, I was staying over at his house that night.

'Jodie's gonna kill me.' I said to Tina and Zoe when I stepped out of the shower, still looking awful. 'The press are going to have a field day.'

'It's not your fault.' Zoe told me with a small smile. 'I don't know Sally and Simon that well, Sky, but I bet this won't change anything at all. You'll have a little brother or sister to play with.'

'Their own flesh and blood. I'm eighteen, they don't even need to look after me by law anymore.'

'I think you need to forget about all of this just for today.' Tina told me.

'Easier said than done when I'm sat in a salon being poked and prodded and small-talked.'

'Well then, Zo and I will come with you, right Zo?'

So, much to Jodie's annoyance, I met her at the salon with my two best friends. She wasn't entirely happy at first, but then Tina took her aside and must have filled her in, making Jodie suddenly more sympathetic than she had been previously. I was grateful for that as it stopped her from moaning about my blotchy skin and red eyes. The morning was spent waxing, having facials and massages, soothing my aching skin where any last hairs had been ripped off. I was never going to like waxing and I wondered how and why celebrities did this on a regular basis. Did my legs even need waxing? I was wearing a long dress. No one would see my legs. Jodie ordered us in some super healthy food for lunch and we sat around eating whilst my toe nails were painted a deep red colour. After we'd eaten, my hair was placed into rollers and then my nails were painted next. Then my eyebrows were threaded and filled and styled perfectly.

'Damn I wish someone could make my eyebrows look that good.' Tina had commented, looking at her brows, which I thought were pretty decent, in the mirror. Jodie had had someone paint their toes and finger nails for them to keep them quiet, which had made me smile, and we'd laughed at how tickly it felt when your fingers were put in those strange mini-Jacuzzi things for your hands. We had more healthy food for dinner and then the salon got to work, smoothing my curls into sleek, Hollywood waves and they gave me Hollywood make-up, consisting of deep red lippy and winged eyeliner. With a few eyedrops, my eyes had looked good as new and looked even better thanks to the expensive make-up I was wearing.

Jodie helped me get changed in their dressing room out of the back. She'd made me wear tiny underwear with no visible line, but I was used to her seeing me in my underwear now. My chest looked a little bigger, thanks to the pretty and new strapless bra, and she adjusted the dress so it wouldn't slip and show. My sleek curls were styled to fall over one shoulder, showing off the sparkly earrings Jodie had sourced me. She'd given me a black sequin designer clutch bag and I was wearing Jimmy Shoo stilettos, although those couldn't be seen under my dress. I just had to say I was wearing them if I was asked.

'Million dollar baby.' Jodie smiled, stepping back and snapping a picture of her work.

'It must have cost near to that.' I replied, admiring my outfit.

'You're not Beyonce so no.' She laughed. 'This is a pretty reasonably priced outfit, all things considered.' My eyes widened and she smiled. 'Come on, your friends will want to see this.' She held open the curtain and we walked down the corridor and back into the now-closed Salon. The salon girls cheered and my friends stood and gawped.

'Why am I not you?' Tina said and I rolled my eyes. 'It's okay folks, our Sky is still in there.' She laughed, hugging me.

'I am totally borrowing this dress when you're done with it.' Zoe added. 'It might be a little short for me but I don't care. It's fabulous.'

'It is.' I smiled.

'You look fabulous.' Tina added. She checked her watch. 'When is Zed getting here?'

'Any moment.' Jodie replied. 'He did say seven.' She snapped a few more pictures, making me twirl around and stand at different angles. 'Kevin should give me a payrise for this.'

'But she was already gorgeous.' Zoe said, ever the loyal friend. I smiled, silently thanking her and she smiled back.

'True.' Jodie said with a nod. 'But now she's ready to be award-winning Zed Benedict's date for the evening.'

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did that mean I wasn't already? When I was in my hoodie, jeans and boots? When we were walking through the mist of the waterfalls in Yosemite National Park? I tried to think of the other girls he'd dated or who had been photographed when he'd taken them to events. Long hair, curled or pin-straight, tanned skin, long legs coming out from their tiny dresses. I didn't look like them but I looked just as glamorous.

'He's here!' Zoe said excitedly. They moved me around the corner as the salon opener more than happily let Zed into the building. I peeped around the corner and sighed. Damn he looked good in a tuxedo.

'Hey Tina, Zoe.' He said in greeting. 'And Jodie, right?' He greeted my friends and stylist. 'Is Sky nearly ready?'

'Oh she's ready.' Jodie replied. I walked out from round the corner, my cheeks blushing as I properly took in the sight of him in his perfectly-fitted tuxedo. His hair was still messy, but not too out-of-control and he had a little stubble. I watched as his jawline dropped a little, his eyes moving down to my feet and then slowly moving up over my outfit until he was looking at my face again. He smiled at me, not the cocky smile, but the real Zed Benedict smile I loved seeing.

'Wow.' Was all he said and I could have sworn the salon girls around me sighed.

'Pass me a phone, let's get a picture of you both!' Tina said breaking the silence. She took Zed's phone from his hand and snapped a picture of us both before passing it back to him.

 _Seriously wow._ Zed said into my head. _Just when I didn't think you could get any more beautiful._

 _Not too shabby yourself._

 _You like me in a tux_. His voice in my head was cocky and I raised an eyebrow, making him smile.

'Shall we go, my lady?' He asked and I rolled my eyes.

'Have a great time!' Zoe and Jodie chorused.

'Take lots of pictures.' Tina added.

'We will.' Zed saluted and my friends laughed.

He led me outside to the waiting limousine, his hand guiding the small of my back. The fabric moved against my freshly waxed skin and I was kinda glad that I'd had my legs waxed. The satin felt so nice against my smooth skin. Zed and I sat side-by-side in his limo as it drove us the short drive towards the venue.

'You're so beautiful.' Zed whispered to me. He gently kissed my forehead before looking back into my eyes. 'I really want to kiss you but I don't want us looking dishevelled before we've even arrived.' He laughed softly, his smile meeting his eyes. He pulled out his phone and opened up the picture that Tina had taken. 'I must send this to my mom.' He quickly sent it and then put his phone away, his fingers intertwining with mine.

'Do I really look okay?' I asked him.

'Are you really asking that?' He looked surprised. 'You look beautiful.' A kiss on the cheek. 'And so ridiculously sexy.' A kiss on the other cheek. 'And I can't wait to show you off to everyone.' A kiss on the nose. The car came to a halt and I sat up straighter, feeling nervous. 'Relax.' He whispered. 'You've done this before. It's no different.'

'But it is.' I told him. 'More people know who I am, my record is currently number one and this time I'm here not just as the singer Sky Bright, who has collaborated with Nick Jonas, but also the girlfriend of Zed Benedict, Grammy-award winner.'

'I'm the one that should be worried.' He said, his thumbs gently rubbing the backs of my hands. 'My girlfriend is so gorgeous that I probably won't get her to myself all night.'

'What happens at these balls?' I asked as the limo slowly crawled along in the queue for the red carpet.

'If I'm honest I don't really remember.' He wrinkled his nose. 'I drank a lot at last year's one.' He looked sheepish. 'I'm pretty sure my agent said that there's live music, an auction, some mingling and some dancing. But let me know when you want to leave and we'll get out of there.' I nodded as he smiled across at me. Our door opened and someone with a headset stuck their head inside.

'Hello Mr Benedict, Miss Bright. You're fourth in the line for the red carpet so not long now. We'll open the door for you when we're ready, alright?' I simply nodded.

It didn't take long until the door was being opened again. Through the blacked out windows I had seen the red carpet and the flashing cameras of the press as we'd pulled up. Zed squeezed my hand as the person in the headset moved out of the way. 'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.'

He stepped out of the car first, causing people to cheer and a few fans to scream hysterically. Then he turned back for me, holding out his hand. I took his hand, holding my dress with the other and managed to get out of the car gracefully. Cameras flashed, making me momentarily blind, but Zed kept hold of my hand, leading me up the red carpet. He paused and signed some autographs for a few fans, his hand still holding mine.

'Sky!' A young girl in front of me called out. Her hair was similar to mine, wild with blonde curls. She held out a picture of me and I smiled as I signed it for her.

'What's your name?'

'Leah.' She replied. 'I'm your biggest fan!'

'Thank you.' I smiled. 'Hey Leah, want a selfie?' I asked and she nodded eagerly. I pulled my phone out of my bag and snapped a picture of us together. 'Check Instagram later.' I told her. I signed a few more pictures and then Zed smiled, turning his head towards the press. Time to move up the carpet. He draped his arm around my waist and we walked up towards the press, who were calling out our names and questions as they often had done.

'Sky! What are you wearing?' I reeled off the names of the designer for the dress, shoes and clutch bag as a reporter scribbled it down. Zed stood beside me, talking to another reporter.

'Sky, Zed, Entertainment News.' A woman at the front of the barriers said with a smile. 'Mind if I ask you a few questions?'

'Sure.' Zed said, turning his attention to the red-headed reporter.

'How long have you two been dating?'

'About a month and a half.' Zed replied, confidently. His hand squeezed my waist.

'And how did you meet?'

'We're in the same class together at college.' I replied.

'Sky didn't like me at first.' He said and I tried not to laugh. 'I sat next to her in class on the first day and I think she spent a lot of time disliking me for being Zed Benedict. It didn't impress her at all.'

'Is this true, Sky?' The reporter asked, sounding amused.

'He's just a normal human being. He's not a superhero or anything.'

'Just on TV.' Zed replied with a smirk. _At least that's what they think,_ he added into my head, making me smile. 'Somehow I eventually won her around.'

'And how did you do that?'

I wondered if he was going to mention that we'd dated previously, but he didn't. 'I'd say it had to be the surprise trip to Nashville.' He said with a wink.

'Nashville, Tennessee? Impressive. Well that's all we've got time for but thank you so much and enjoy your evening.' The reporter shook our hands, all smiles, and Zed moved us on up the carpet. The press instructed us to pose individually and then for pictures together before we finally made it into the building. I was glad it was warmer inside as the cooler air outside had made goosebumps appear on my arms. Zed rubbed them as we moved inside, looking for our seats. The main ballroom was old-fashioned and looked like a ballroom from a Disney movie with a swanky chandelier, velvet carpets over the stage and lots of twinkling fairy lights. The backdrop of the stage was simple and glamorous and the charity's logo was spread around the venue. We found our seats, near the stage, and I felt pleased when I saw Demi and Nick's names on placards opposite ours. There would be people I knew there! Then I spotted Emilia Spearson across the room and my heart sank. Her son still hadn't spoken to me. I glanced away, hoping she hadn't seen me, but it was too late.

'Sky, darling!' She said, cheerfully, hugging me and kissing each of my cheeks. 'How are you? You've not been over in a while.'

'I'm fine thank you.' I replied. 'Things have been busy.'

'Of course!' She smiled. 'Releasing your first single, getting signed, dating an actor. I completely understand. Aren't you so pleased for Luke? Getting signed after all this time. Of course, he could have been signed a lot sooner if he'd let me help him out but you know Luke, wants to do his own thing.' She grinned as my heart ached for my missing best friend and the news I wish he'd shared. He'd finally been signed to a label. 'I tried to convince him to come tonight as I had a table, but he just wouldn't come. He's been in a funny mood all week.'

'Hello Emilia.' Zed said, jumping in and saving the day. He passed each of us a glass of champagne and kept the glass of coca cola in his own.

'Zed, hello!' Her eyes flicked to his drink. 'The rumours are true, you _have_ stopped drinking.'

'Not completely.' He replied. 'Just in moderation. I might have some champagne for the toast later.'

'Oh good, one does need champagne in her life! Oh, Margaret is here and why is she wearing _that_?' She waved at someone and then smiled at us. 'I'll see you later.'

'I think that's the reason why I was often drunk at these things.' Zed said, wrinkling his nose as I sipped my champagne. 'People like that.'

'I don't blame you.' I sighed and he frowned. 'Did you know Luke had been signed?'

'I can't say I did.' He replied. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'It's just weird not having him around, you know?'

He nodded in understanding and gave me a small smile. 'He'll come around.'

'I don't know, this time I'm not so sure.' I spotted Nick and Demi walk into the room, smiling and laughing. Nick caught eye contact with me and he waved. 'Well there's two of the people we're sharing a table with.' I said to Zed. 'Who else are we sat with?'

'Lee and Abigail.' He replied. His two costars, one of which I was sure he'd dated. Great. 'What I said about drinking in moderation…'

'No.' I told him. 'You and I are drinking in moderation. This will be one event you will remember.'

'Hopefully for good reasons.' He groaned. 'How long until we can get out of here?'

'At least until the auction. It would be rude to leave before that.' I took his hand in mine and smiled. 'Come on, at least Demi and Nick are normal people, let's go and talk to them.'

We spoke to Nick and Demi for a while and then the lights were going down so we took our seats. Zed's costars greeted him cheerily, Abigail leaning towards him to reveal her boobs in her low-cut dress. I hoped she wasn't going to have a wardrobe malfunction when she was sat with us. Demi's eyes followed mine and she looked back at me, rolling her eyes and smiling. She was clearly on the same wavelength as us. A woman walked out onstage and she spent the next fifteen minutes welcoming us and showing us some footage that nearly had me in tears. Thank goodness for waterproof make-up. Zed sat with his arm draped around my chair as the woman spoke, running through the line-up of the night and I nearly knocked his arm off when I found out the first performer of the evening was Ed Sheeran! Nick and Demi laughed as I gasped, beaming from ear to ear and Zed shook his head at me, laughing as he kissed the side of my head. Abigail watched us, an annoyed look on her face and it took everything in me to be mature and not stick my tongue out.

Soon, Ed Sheeran was walking out onto the stage and Demi laughed beside me as I wriggled about like an excited child as he went into _The A Team._ I hummed along with Demi as he sang, trying not to lose my cool when I was sure there were as many cameras inside as there had been outside.

'Let's go over there.' Demi soon said, signalling to the dancefloor where about twenty of the guests were dancing or cheering as Ed sang, whilst a video camera filmed his performance.

'Is it too early to be dancing?'

'Never.' Demi grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dancefloor. We sang and danced together as Ed changed into _Sing_ and he winked our direction when he saw us dancing about together. He sang most of the upbeat songs first and then moved into _Photograph_ , where pictures to do with the charity were appearing on the screen, so Demi and I took that chance to take our own pictures, posting them to Instagram with the hashtag of the evening. He sang a few more upbeat songs and then _Thinking Out Loud_ came on, one of my favourites. Zed appeared at my side and wrapped an arm around my waist, the other hand taking mine in his as he led me around the dancefloor, twirling me every now and then and showing the world that he, Zed Benedict, was a good dancer. When the song ended he smiled at me, gently kissing my forehead and then we went and sat back down.

The rest of the night was pretty similar. Zed bidded on a yacht in the auction but didn't win, so he made a donation to the charity anyway. We danced together and then left around midnight when lots of other guests were leaving. Other than Abigail and her almost-wardrobe malfunctions, it had turned out to be a pretty good night.

It was late when we got back to Zed's house, but he still turned on some music and made us each a warm drink in the kitchen. When he came back, he leaned against the sofa, watching me. I was stood looking at the view through the window, the view of the sparkling city. You couldn't see the stars that well thanks to light pollution but it was a different kind of beautiful to Yosemite.

'I didn't know you were a fan of Ed Sheeran.' He said, his arms folded across his chest.

I blushed. 'Sierra and I were desperate to see him play back home. She'll be really jealous when she finds out he performed tonight.' Zed pressed something on his phone and _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran started pouring out of the speakers.

' _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in.' _

Zed walked over to me, placing a hand on the small of my back, pushing me against him gently. His hand took mine as it had on the dancefloor at the ball and he led me, moving in time to the music.

' _Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms.'_

He twirled me and pulled me back in closer.

' _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And I'm feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.' _

He lifted me gently, turning me around and then placing me back down on the ground like it was a choreographed routine. _'Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved.'_

He spun me outwards and then pulled me back in.

' _This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love.'_

We stepped in time together, our bodies close as he rested his forehead against mine, singing to me. _'Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady. _

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.'_

He twirled me around so my back was against his chest as we moved together gently. ' _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.'_

He twirled me back around and we spent the rest of the routine twirling and lifting until the song finished and the music cut out and Zed just held me, staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. I wondered if he was going to kiss me, but instead his eyes just searched mine, the dimly lit light catching them and making them look darker than normal. Then the pink aura filled my side, lighting Zed's silhouette as he continued to look down at me.

'I love you.' He whispered and one look told me he really meant it. The pink aura was love.

I smiled and I gently stroked his cheek. 'I love you too.' I said, my heart fluttering in my chest. Zed's eyes sparkled and he smiled. He bent down, kissing me softly and then he lifted me up, carrying me to his bedroom. He put me down on the ground and I kissed him more passionately, pressing my body against his. His hands moved over the silk of my gown and he moaned as I bit his lip. I found his bowtie and took it off before moving my hands to his shirt. I unbuttoned his fitted shirt as I kissed him until he was topless in front of me. I ran my fingers over his body and he shivered under my touch. Zed's fingers moved to my zip and my cheeks blushed.

'May I?' He whispered and I nodded. He moved behind me, gently moving my hair away from the zip on my dress and trailing kisses across my bare shoulders, making goosebumps appear across my skin. Then he gently unzipped my dress down to my hips. His fingers gently moved down my spine and then I blushed as the expensive black dress fell to the floor, leaving me in my underwear. Zed turned me in his arms, his eyes looking over the black lace underwear I was wearing. His hand caressed my pink cheeks and he looked into my eyes. 'You're so beautiful.' I bit my lip and looked down, but he moved my head up to meet him in the eyes. 'I mean it.' He whispered. 'There are so many things I could do to show you that right now but I don't want us to rush things.' He sucked in a shaky breath. 'Can you sleep in this tonight?' His fingers traced patterns across my skin as I nodded.

I woke in Zed's arms again and I realised how easily we could have gone all the way the previous night. His bare chest was pressed against my back, only covered by my bra, and I blushed as I looked at his hands on my bare waist, holding me tightly against him. And my underwear that was almost-see-through. Thank God for being waxed in every single place (ouch) the day before. Now it made sense I supposed. I moved to check my phone and Zed pulled me back closer to him. I squinted at it , managing to move it closer so I could check the time. 10am. We'd been asleep for a while.

'I saw that.' Zed whispered and I knew he had a smile on his face. My phone moved back to its original location, floating away and I turned to face him.

'That's cheating.'

'Nope.' He said, popping the 'p'. He pulled my chest against his, our bare stomachs touching each other. 'Mmmm I hoped I hadn't dreamt this.' He said, his fingers moving over any bare parts of skin he could reach. I lifted my thigh, wrapping it around his waist and he pulled me closer, flipping us over so that I was sat on top of him. His eyes wandered, moving to my chest and my stomach before meeting my eyes again and I blushed. 'Now this is what I call a nice view.'

'Mmmhmm.' I folded my arms across his chest and he moved them away again, holding onto my hands.

'That's hardly fair.' He replied.

I looked down at my body and frowned. 'I have no idea why you'd want to see this.' He spotted the scar on my right side, just above my knickers and he gently ran his thumb over it, making me flinch. 'That's one reason why not to see this.' I groaned, standing up. I grabbed his shirt from the floor next to the bed and pulled it on over my underwear, wrapping it around myself.

'It's just a scar.' He replied. 'It makes you who you are.'

'I have too many scars and stretch marks. It's not attractive.'

'But you are attractive and I have to say, you look good in my shirt.' He smiled his crooked smile and I frowned at him. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it. Sally was calling. Great. So far I'd avoided her since Friday's dinner disaster. 'Aren't you going to answer that?'

'It's just Sally.' I replied.

' _Just_ Sally?' He frowned. 'Sky, what's going on with you and your family?'

'Sally's pregnant.' I told him and his mouth made an 'o' shape.

'Wow.' His voice was surprised. He sat up in the bed, looking over at me. 'That's a good thing isn't it?'

'Where does it leave me?' I asked him. 'They adopted me because they didn't think they could have kids. They kept trying and trying but nothing. And now they're having a baby.' A tear rolled down my cheek and Zed grabbed me, pulling me onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

'It won't change anything, Sky, they love you.' He whispered. 'You're not going to be kicked out or replaced just because they're having a baby.'

'What if they don't want me anymore?'

'That's ridiculous.' He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed one of my damp, soggy cheeks. 'Who couldn't want you?' He kissed the other cheek. 'You've been a big part of their lives for nine years, baby, and they won't get rid of that. You might not be flesh and blood but DNA means nothing. They are your real parents, Sky. They took you in and raised you when you needed them the most and now you're going to have a baby brother or sister to help raise and love.' He kissed my nose.

I thought about Zed and his brothers and how they'd spend the weekend winding each other up. 'You don't get on with your brothers.'

'I do.' He gave a playful smile. 'It's just fun to irritate them once in a while. You'll know the feeling in seven or so years time.'

'A nineteen and a half year age gap.' I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, letting me lean back against him.

'Just nineteen.' He replied and I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me.

'Did you fail math?'

'Your birthday isn't March 1st.' His voice was even in my ear.

'I know. I don't know when it is so I picked the day Sally and Simon adopted me as my birthday.' My voice was sad and Zed must have got that as he gently kissed my shoulder.

'Mine is August fifth so you must have been born late July or August.' He played with my hair, sending shocks up to the roots. I felt the presence in my mind I often did when he was reading my thoughts and I frowned. 'Do you know anything about your parents?'

I wondered why this was coming up now and part of me wondered if Karla and Saul had said something. After all, I really didn't know anything about my parents. I couldn't remember anything from before I was eight. It was all a huge blur to me, a blank space in my mind that hurt to even try to think about. 'No but I wonder about them all the time.' I sighed and his grip on me tightened, holding me close as another tear trickled down my cheek. 'They can't have been good parents to give me up just like that.'

'You don't know the circumstances.' He replied and he was right. Maybe something had happened. I wondered if my parents had ever found their soulfinders or if they were soulfinders as Zed's fingers gently caressed my shoulders. I wondered then about my parents. Were they still alive? Had they argued? Had I been a mistake? Did they know I was alive? 'Don't overthink it.' Zed whispered, one of his hands moving to caress the back of my head. 'I'm sorry I brought it up.'

'You're right though.' I said, turning to face him. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him and he tucked a loose curl behind my ear. 'I want to know more about them. I want to know what they were like.' He gave me a small smile. 'My brother or sister is incredibly lucky to be growing up with Sally and Simon as his or her parents from birth. I didn't have that.'

'I wish you did.' He replied, his hand cupping my cheek.

I looked down at the ridiculously good-looking actor who had somehow ended up my soulfinder. How did that even happen? How, out of the millions of people in the world, did I come to be a savant with Zed Benedict as my soulfinder, the other half to my gifts? How did I end up with a magnet pulling me towards him after everything? And why me? I'd not wanted to fall in love. I knew deep down that love hurt. He'd hurt me before and as I looked at him now, the handsome guy with the deep blue eyes, I found myself wondering just how I would feel if I were to lose him again.


	25. Would you wanna run away too?

_**AN: I never actually got round to reading Misty Falls, Angel Dares or Summer Shadows before and I think my love for the Benedict boys made me a bit biased, as they weren't the leads. But now I've read the whole series, finishing the last 3 books over the last week and I'm glad I did as I've added three more wonderful heroines to the list. I am sad, however, that the series is over, but what can you do?!**_

'We would like you to release an album as soon as possible.' Jim Brown, head of Island Records, was saying to me. It was Monday afternoon and I'd finished classes for the day and had somehow found myself sat in a huge office in Island Records with "Team Sky." Jodie was there, my 'social media' manager, Bob, Kevin as my manager, a publicist and then a few others whose names had merged into one as I'd felt overwhelmed. I'd been up late talking to Sally, apologising for my god-awful behaviour and then I'd been up early for back-to-back classes. I'd missed my lunchdate with Zed, choosing studying time instead of eating, and now I was feeling exhausted and run down and some guy was telling me I needed to release an album, an album I'd not even thought about.

'What is the timescale for this?' Kevin asked and I knew he was entering dangerous territory. He had the calendar app up on his iPad as he checked his availability, and mine. All of my classes for the semester were scheduled on his app so he knew when I was around and when I had time for meetings and interviews.

'No more than two months.' Jim replied. 'We have to strike while the iron is hot and right now, Sky's hot. Third week at number one in five different countries and first week at number one in the UK. The Chainsmokers want to collaborate with her, I have a song ready that Ariana Grande was meant to have but they've handed it to us instead.'

'What about Sky writing her own stuff?' His eyes flicked to mine and I bit my lip. I had some stuff, sure, but I wasn't sure if it was any good and it was nowhere near ready to record.

'Do you have anything ready to record now?' Jim asked me and my eyes widened.

'No sir.' I found myself saying and Kevin gave a small smile.

'We need to release a single in the next few weeks. It's not ideal but we can do it.'

'So let's hear the song you have.' Kevin said, his eyes flicking to mine. 'We get a single out asap and then Sky has time to record an album of songs she has written herself.' He looked at me for confirmation and I gave a small nod.

'I've not got a music demo but the stuff sounds good.' He pulled it out of a file and scanned over the notation, passing it to me. 'You play sheet music right?' I nodded and he smiled. 'We have a piano in the other room. I'll discuss some things with your team.' He looked at one of the guys holding a clipboard. The guy wore an intern badge and looked just as startled as I felt. 'You- take Sky to Studio 3. It's available for use.'

'You want me to sing it now?' I croaked.

'No, but you can play the track for your manager so he can give me the all clear.' Jim said, pointedly looking at Kevin. 'You have ten minutes.'

'He scares the crap out of me.' The intern mumbled as we walked down the corridor. I gave a small smile and his eyes widened. 'You didn't hear me say that.'

'Of course not.' I said, glancing at him. 'Even if I did, I wouldn't say anything. He's making me wonder if I've made the right decision.'

'You have.' He nodded. 'And your manager seems to have him under control.'

'He knows the business well.'

'Yep.' He smiled and held open the door to Studio 3 for me. 'Don't tell Mr Jonas, but I've seen him in concert more than once. Took my little sister but I actually thought they were pretty decent.' I smiled now, relaxing a little. Kevin would appreciate that. I turned my head back around to look at the small studio. We were in the recording booth. The intern flicked a through switches on as I walked over to the piano, taking a seat. It wasn't a cheap piano, that much was clear from the glossy, freshly cleaned keys. The paint on the piano was a little worn and I knew it had had some love. I propped up the music and looked at the notation, humming it under my breath. I ran my fingers along the keys, playing the first verse. I paused at the chorus and the intern whistled.

'Damn, you picked that up quickly.'

'I've always picked up music pretty fast.' I replied, sheepishly.

'You've got a gift.'

I looked over at him and his aura came into view, a yellow aura I didn't recognise. I wondered if being a savant was the reason why I'd picked up music so quick. I looked at some of the lyrics for the chorus and sang them quietly to myself as I played the chords.

' _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout.'_

I was singing and playing when 'Team Sky' walked in several minutes later. I'd been so lost in the music, so desperate to get it right, that I hadn't even noticed that they'd come in the room. I didn't know until halfway through the song, when I suddenly stopped, losing my place and I head a clap.

'Well,' Jim said with a smile on his face, 'I think we have a winner.'

After dinner, I found myself in the dance building on campus. I wasn't sure why I'd gone there, but part of me wondered if it was my nerves about the dance class the following day. I followed the song, a Fifth Harmony one, humming it under my breath. I looked through the glass door of Studio 1 and saw Liv dancing, completely mesmerised by the music. She was good. Better than good, even. Her dance was clearly choreographed and she moved perfectly, using the beat to guide her. As she turned she stumbled and she spotted me. She waved me in and I blushed as I walked in, having been caught in the act.

'Sky, hey.' She smiled. 'Come to rehearse?'

'I'm not really sure what I'm doing.' I admitted sheepishly, looking down at the new dancewear Jodie had secured for me; designer leggings and a lose crop top. 'That dance was cool.'

'You like it? It's for our class tomorrow. It's my turn to lead as a senior dancer.' She wrinkled her nose. 'I chose hip-hop as it's my forte.'

'It's really good.' I smiled as she walked over to the sound system, turning the volume of the next track down.

'Want to see it from the top?'

'Am I allowed?'

She stretched out one of her legs. 'There aren't any rules. Between you and me, some girls teach their friends the routines so they look even better in class than they normally do.'

'But what about the end of term performance?'

'They can then pick their friends to perform their choreography because they automatically look the best.' She sighed. 'Come on,' she signalled to a bench. 'Take a seat.'

She started the music up and I watched as she moved across the dancefloor to _All in my Head._ She moved around in perfect timing, street-dance and hip-hop mixed with some of the moves I recognised from the music video. When she finished I found myself applauding, amazed by what I'd seen.

'That was great!'

'It needs some work.' She shrugged as she turned off the music.

'No, really, it was amazing.' I sighed. 'I wish I could dance like that.' She smiled across at me, a wicked smile and I raised an eyebrow. 'What?'

'Let's beat them at their own game.' She said. 'What are you doing this evening?'

I glanced at the clock. It was getting late but I was I was going to be up worrying about dance anyway. 'Nothing.'

'So get a headstart. I'll teach you the routine.'

I was tired and achy when I woke up, from dancing late into the night the previous evening. Zoe and Tina had been asleep when I'd finally got back to my room and I'd been late getting up on Tuesday. I rushed to breakfast and then straight to music, where Zed commented on my lateness. I stretched my muscles out as subtly as I could from my spot in the lecture theatre and my muscles had stopped burning by the time I got to my dance lesson. The usual girls greeted me and a few others gave me the usual funny looks as I prepped myself, stretching out again. Liv winked at me and I smiled, glancing away as our teacher walked in, explaining that she was handing over to Liv for the lesson today. Liv got straight to work, working us hard and my muscles cried out in protest, but I worked through the pain. Some of the girls seemed surprised I'd picked up the moves so quickly and I performed them perfectly. Liv winked again on my way out as my teacher complimented me for my hardwork. I left feeling pretty damn proud of myself.

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Liv and I would meet and rehearse her dances and the dances of our classmates in secret, until some of their opinions of me seemed to change. When I wasn't rehearsing or studying, I was writing music in one of the studios. I had a few interviews and photoshoots with magazines and my overflowing wardrobe was constantly restocked thanks to Jodie and a bunch of designers. Zed and I were photographed when we were out and about and it became common to run into a paparazzi or two when we were enjoying dinner out together. Jim called me into the studio a few times too and official photos were taken as my Facebook page seemed to transform over night with new pictures of me taken by the label's favourite photographer. He sent the best people to work with me on my single and soon we were almost ready to record, the recording date edging closer and closer as was the date of Zed's band's first official gig, a sell-out. But with a lot of good going on, there had to be bad too.

With the upcoming gig, Zed spent a lot of time rehearsing with his band and it came a common occurrence that I'd hang about or drop in, studying whilst they were working late into the night. Then I'd stay at Zed's, usually unexpected and end up sleeping in my underwear or his, which of course he enjoyed. Typical teenage boy. That bit was our secret though and I was thankful for that.

'Zed, would you quit drooling over your girl already?' Miles said, whacking Zed around the back of the head. I glanced up from the book I was studying and looked across at my boyfriend, who, sure enough was watching me. But it wasn't love or lust on his face, more like concern, and I wondered if it was because of the murder in Downtown LA the previous night. I stopped chewing my pencil and tilted my head.

'Zed, are you okay?'

'Yeah, sorry.' He nodded, straightening himself up and looking back at his bandmates. 'Sorry guys.'

'Head in the game.' Ash said, brushing his pink-tinged fringe out of his eyes. 'Not long til showtime and we need to get this right.'

'Is everyone okay with the setlist I sent over?' Drew, the fourth and final, but definitely the brainiest, bandmate asked.

'Yeah.' Zed nodded. 'You added our new track?'

'I added our new track.' His lips turned up in the corners and he shot Zed a playful look and then looked at me.

'You guys have a new track? How come I haven't heard that one?' I asked.

'Because apparently it's top secret.' Miles replied. He started playing a riff on his base and Zed nudged him, making me raise an eyebrow. 'Sorry, Bright, you'll have to just wait til the big night.'

I frowned but I knew I wouldn't get my way. 'What covers are you guys playing?'

'We're still debating that one.' Ash replied.

'More like arguing.' Drew said.

'Well what are your options?'

They passed me the bit of paper and I hummed each track as I read it. 'This one.' I pointed at my favourite from the list and Zed smiled.

'You sure, baby?'

'Yeah.'

And then they'd made me jam with them and we'd wasted the remainder of the rehearsals by goofing along and playing songs we'd grown up with and I'd even joined in on my guitar, which didn't get as much use as it used to.

'A teenage girl was found stabbed to death in Downtown LA last night.' The broadcaster on Zed's television said and my eyes widened as I looked at the image of the girl who wasn't much younger than me.

'Another one.' Zed said, his voice frustrated.

'Scorch marks were found on her skin leading to speculation that this is linked to the other three murders within the Los Angeles region within the past two weeks.'

Zed tensed as did I. Four people had died in the last two weeks, some quite close to campus. Police thought it was linked to gangs, but nobody knew the truth yet.

'Promise me you won't go out alone.' Zed said, his deep blue eyes meeting mine, his face etched with worry.

'I wouldn't.' I replied. 'I'm hardly alone anyway when the press are following us everywhere.' I laughed but a smile did not appear on his face.

'I'm serious, Sky.'

'I've not been involved in any gun crime.' I told him. 'I'm hardly a gangster. They'd never come for me.'

Zed turned and looked out of the window at the city of lights below the hillside. I didn't need to see his face to tell that he wasn't convinced.

The day before Zed's concert was a weird one. He was rehearsing and I'd just finished my dance class. I was walking with Liv, Tina and Zoe, as we were heading back to our dorm room, when I spotted a familiar guy leaning against a four by four.

'Who is _that?_ ' Zoe whispered, dreamily. Liv's expression was glazed over and Tina's wasn't much better.

'That would be Xavier Benedict.' I told them, folding my arms across my chest.

'There's _more_ of them?' Zoe said, hopefully.

'Sky!' Xav stood, waving my way. He walked over to me and I couldn't help but notice the other girls from our class passing us by, looking over their shoulders at the spectacle. I couldn't blame them. Zed and his brothers looked like they'd been carved by God. Karla and Saul definitely had good-looking offspring. 'Hey, sis.' Xav said as he reached me, pulling me in for a hug.

'Sis?' Tina whispered beside me but I knew I couldn't really explain it.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, tightening my ponytail. I blushed, wrapping my arms around my waist when I remembered I was in a crop top, my belly and belly piercing fully exposed. Something told me Karla wouldn't approve of that.

'Surprising _you.'_

'Surprising _me_?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sure you must mean Zed.'

'Zed's at home.' He smiled. 'I'm here to see you.' He glanced over at my friends and I realised I'd been rude, not introducing them.

'Oh, uhm, this is Tina and Zoe and Liv.' I said, introducing my friends. 'Girls, this is Xav, Zed and Yves' brother.'

'The good-looking one.' He said, cockily.

'As modest as Zed I see.' Tina mumbled and the corners of Xav's mouth lifted into a smile as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

'So what are we doing tonight?' He asked me.

'You are aware I'm dating your brother, right?' I looked at him, warily. 'And Zed and I were meant to have plans.'

'Something came up so he sent me to keep you company instead.'

'This is just getting weirder and weirder.' Tina said from my side.

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' I asked him.

'Ask him if you don't believe me.' He held up both hands. 'Just don't shoot the messenger.' He was looking at me, daring me to ask Zed.

 _Zed, why is Xav on campus looking for me?_

 _I can't really explain right now so just trust me and I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Why are you being weird?_ Xav was watching me as were my friends. Difference being he knew what I was doing but my friends did not.

 _I'm sorry, I love you._

'Fine.' I eyeballed Xav. 'If Zed's busy then maybe I'll have a girl's night.' I turned to my friends and they shrugged.

'Great, what are we doing?' He said irritatingly and I knew then he wasn't going to budge. So for some weird reason, Xav ended up hanging out in our dorm room with the four of us girls and Nelson with a few boxes of pizza and Netflix for company.

'Well that was weird.' Tina said when he'd finally gone. I sat in bed in my pyjamas, my feet tucked into my freshly cleaned bedding.

'You're telling me.' I replied.

'What's going on with Zed? Is everything okay with you both?' Zoe asked, her voice wary.

'Of course.' At least I thought it was.

'Are we still going to Zed's gig tomorrow?' Tina's eyes met mine across the dimly lit room.

'Absolutely.'

'Even if he's weird?'

'Even if he's weird.'

'Are there more of them?' Zoe paused. 'Benedicts I mean.'

'There's seven boys in total.'

'Seven?!' She gasped. 'And are they single?'

'Each and every one, except Zed.' I smiled to myself, snuggling down after my duvet. 'Take your pick.'

I knew I had to dress as Zed's girlfriend for the gig the following night, that much was obvious. My usual plaid shirt outfit I'd wear to a gig was a no-go, especially as I knew the press and Zed's record label, which my label was a small branch of, would be in attendance. No pressure. I'd not yet ended up on the list of worst dressed and I wanted to keep it that way. I'd not been on "best dressed" either but the photos of Zed and I on the red carpet at the UNICEF ball had made it into a lot of magazines and my dress had been complimented, which was a start. Jodie had sent me a few photo ideas but I still spend far too long staring at my wardrobe. Tina had wanted to straighten my hair like hers, but I'd made her leave it curly as I knew Zed liked playing with my curls. Not that I was telling her that.

'Are you seriously not dressed yet?' Zoe said dramatically when she came back from the bathroom we shared with eleven other girls. She was already dressed, her hair pinned back into a curly half-updo, her lips bright red and her body looking great in the black jumpsuit and heels she'd picked out. She was out to impress and I hoped she wasn't setting her eyes on another Benedict brother. I'd seen how she'd looked at Xav the previous night and it filled me with dread as Zed's words filled my mind; if his brothers were dating someone and then they found their soulfinder, the girl would be left heartbroken. I wasn't about to let that be one of my best friends.

Tina was next to be ready, choosing a black playsuit with rose detailing and lace around the bust and shorts. Then she joined me, fed up of waiting. 'This.' She instructed, holding up a new, black dress which was backless. It was a simple skater dress, just without the back, and it had a thin ribbon tie across the middle of my spine, between my shoulder-blades instead.

'I won't be able to wear a bra!' I said, my eyes wide.

'So?' She shrugged. 'It's not like it's cold.'

I folded my arms across my chest feeling embarrassed. 'Will I get away with it?'

'Sure they're an okay size.' Zoe said, signalling to my chest.

'I think we've crossed over the line a few times since living together.' I told them. 'Discussing my breasts is definitely crossing that line.' Both of my friends smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever. I'll wear the damn dress.'

I paired it with my comfiest wedge shoe boots and a leather jacket for a bit of rock 'n' roll and soon we headed out the door. Nelson drove us to the venue in Downtown LA and debated on where to park before finally choosing some secure carpark near the venue.

The Roxy was a Los Angeles venue I'd never heard of, but Tina and Zoe couldn't believe that. Apparently Billy Idol and other legends had played there, which made the thing a lot cooler. It was a twenty minute drive from campus or fifteen minutes to Zed's house in the hills, a prime location on Sunset Boulevard. The venue, only holding 500 in capacity but still managing to be a sell-out for the first gig, looked like an old-fashioned movie theatre from the outside and I smiled up as I spotted the sign for _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ all lit up like a hit movie from the 1950s. Outside was packed with fans, mainly girls, milling about and chatting excitedly. The doors had opened by now and they were flowing in, their IDs being checked to see if they were 15+ on the way in.

'I'm a bit worried about being ripped apart in that queue as the only male.' Nelson teased.

'So sure of yourself?' Tina said playfully and he frowned, making her laugh. 'We're not going in that way anyway. I think I'm concerned they'd tear Zed Benedict's girlfriend apart.' She nudged me and I folded my arms across my chest, still a bit nervous about the no-bra situation. Not that I could admit that in front of Nelson of course.

'We've got these.' I pulled the Access All Areas passes out of my handbag and threw one to each of my friends. I squinted at the security guard. 'I'm pretty sure they mean we go straight in.'

'Thank god our best friend is famous!' Zoe said, linking arms with me. 'Lead the way, oh mighty one.'

We crossed the road and I tried to ignore the flashes of cameras greeting us as we reached the front of the venue. I shouldn't have been surprised the press would be here. They snapped pictures as we showed our passes to a security guard and another guard took us inside, leading us to the VIP area. There was a raised VIP balcony area to the right of the stage, a small area with a few sofas and some standing room, as well as a private bar and cloakroom. People in suits and a few models and other artists from the Republic Label milled about, chatting and drinking. A few members of the label greeted me as I handed my jacket over to the cloakroom and I did my best to be charming and professional, shaking hands and kissing cheeks before returning to my friends.

'It's cool being up in the VIP bit.' Nelson said with a grin, looking down at the fans below, a mainly female audience. 'I'm so used to being down there and looking up, trying to catch a glimpse of a celebrity of some kind!'

'Stalker, much?' Tina teased and he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. They were cute together for sure.

'Sky, sis!' Xav said, appearing in the dimly lit area. Yves was at his side and they both hugged me.

'Still in LA, huh?' I asked and he grinned, nodding.

'Trying to get rid of me?'

'Not at all.'

'I wouldn't blame you if you were.' Yves laughed. 'Because next to Zed, he's like the second most annoying Benedict brother for sure.'

'At least I'm not a boring swot though, eh Yves?' He elbowed his brother in the ribs.

'How your mother copes with seven of you, I really don't know.' I shook my head. 'She's a brave woman.'

'I think she misses your company already.' Xav grinned as the lights dimmed.

The support act was a Youtube sensation, a guy I'd heard a few things about on the Entertainment news or on Vlogger shows. He only sang covers but he somehow managed to warm-up the crowd with his unique acoustic covers and they loved it, cheering and singing and dancing around. Tina and Zoe didn't give me any choice but to dance along too and I knew I had to loosen up. People were watching my every move. I didn't want to be known as a dull girlfriend not enjoying herself at her boyfriend's gig. I still felt nervous though, nervous for Zed. Some of the feedback building up to the night had been pretty negative, criticising his past, and, although he acted cool about it, I knew it bothered him. And it bothered me too. He'd worked hard over the past few months to create a new name for himself, to see different and he was. He wasn't out partying and drinking and smoking all the time. Most of the time he hung out inside either studying or writing songs. I hoped people would see that.

'Thank you LA! You've been great!' The support act said and then he was gone, leaving the stage to be blacked out and set up ready for Zed's performance.

'You guys want a drink?' Xav asked as the lights went back up temporarily. 'Happy to get some beers in.'

'I'm okay with lemonade.' I replied and he nodded, saluting, before disappearing with our drinks orders.

'It's supposed to be a chilled night.' Tina said, leaning against the railings alongside me.

'But she's working.' Zoe pointed out and I watched her eyes as Jim Brown walked towards us in some expensive-looking suit.

'Sorry guys.' I whispered to them. 'Hopefully it'll be quick.'

'Sky, my protégé!' Jim said, pulling me into an over-friendly hug. He smelt like beers and cigars and money.

'Jim, hello.' I replied. 'I didn't know you were coming.'

'Of course!' He beamed. 'All ready for the studio tomorrow?'

Straight down to business. It was day one of recording my debut single. 'Yes I can't wait!' And in truth, I was excited. But also on edge about the whole thing too.

'Brilliant!' He clapped his hands together. 'I'll try to pop in but I'm a very busy man these days.' His eyes flicked to my friends and I knew I'd already messed up.

'Jim, these are my friends; Tina, Zoe, Nelson and Yves. Guys, this is Jim Brown, head of Island Records.'

'It's lovely to meet you.' My friends all repeated, shaking his hand. I tried not to show that I was feeling awkward. I was a lot better at these business things with Nick or Kevin at my side. They were always so relaxed and smooth from all their experiences and it automatically made me feel better about it. Maybe that was something which would come in time?

'Well I must move on.' Jim said. 'But I'm sure I'll see you again, Sky. I've been telling everyone here just how wonderful you are. I know it's _Seven Minutes In Heaven's_ big night but there's reason why I can't sell you too!' He held up his drink in a toast and walked off, back into the crowd.

'Something about that guy gives me the creeps.' Tina said, shuddering as he walked away.

I sighed. 'Me too.'

It wasn't long before the lights were dimming again and the crowd moved around excitedly. Some of them screamed in high-pitched squeals, making me glad I wasn't down in the pit with the rest of them and others held up their cameras as the music started. The intro to _Don't Stop_ , which I'd heard them play a hundred times, rang out in the venue as each member of the band gradually appeared, on the stage. Zed, as lead singer, was last to appear and the screams were definitely louder for him.

'As if he needs to be anymore big-headed.' Xav muttered from behind me and I couldn't help but smile at that.

Zed reached his microphone, as he played guitar alongside the other instruments and then he started to sing. ' _You're like perfection, some kind of holiday_ _  
_ _You got me thinking that we could run away_ _  
_ _You want I'll take you there,_ _  
_ _You tell me when and where,_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh.'_

The girls and I had heard their stuff before so we happily sang along and danced together and even Nelson found it hard not to join in. The two Benedict brothers, however, stood and tapped their fingers against the barrier, in time to the drumming, and I wondered if Zed wasn't the only one who could play an instrument. The band moved swiftly through their set list, playing tracks written by Zed, by Miles and some I knew were by both of them. Some I recognised from a couple of months back when they'd played at the label's Spring Party and some were songs I was used to hearing them rehearsing.

'How are we doing LA?!' Miles called into the microphone after they finished _Jet Black Heart._ I watched Zed as he swigged some water from his bottle, his shirt clinging to his muscles where he was hot and sweaty from performing and from the lights. Damn he looked good. The crowd cheered Miles as he spoke to them. 'Who's hot and sweaty?' Cue more squeals. 'Who thinks we should take our shirts off?' More squeals.

'Oh god, why am I here?' Xav groaned behind me and we all laughed.

'I think maybe that's not a good call.' Ash said into the microphone. 'We did suggest coming onstage as superheroes but someone wouldn't wear their _Flash_ outfit.' He looked pointedly at Zed and some of the crowd booed.

'Hey!' Zed held his hands up. 'Have you ever worn a leather all-in-one? It's not comfortable stuff!' He ran his hand through his damp hair and the crowd cheered again. 'I can make it up to you.' He said, talking to the crowd. 'We have a new song to play now. You've not heard it before, it's been kept top secret.'

'Ah the top secret song!' Zoe said from one of my sides.

The crowd cheered satisfied as the drum started up and then the bass came in.

' _Hey, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey.'_

In came the guitars.

' _Hey, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey.'_

People clapped in time as the guys sang into the microphone, the opening so very catchy and then Zed took the solo.

' _Simmer down, simmer down_ _  
_ _They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_ _  
_ _But look around_ _  
_ _We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_ _  
_ _If you don't swim, you'll drown_ _  
_ _But don't move, honey.'_

The rest of the band joined in as the crowd cheered _. 'You look so perfect standing there_ _  
_ _In my American Apparel underwear_

 _And I know now, that I'm so down.'_

My eyes widened. No. Tina and Zoe looked at me, their eyebrows raised.

' _Your lipstick stain is a work of art_ _  
_ _I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_ _  
_ _And I know now, that I'm so down.'_

'I'm going to take a wild guess and say from your facial expression that this song is somehow about you.' Tina whispered.

'Ground swallow me whole!' I whisper-replied, hoping Zed's brothers couldn't hear our conversation.

'I think you've missed out some juicy gossip along the way somewhere.' Zoe said from the other side of me and I both nudged them, sending them warnings with my eyes.

Zed's eyes caught mine as Miles took over the singing and I could swear he winked at me. What an ass.

' _Let's get out, let's get out_ _  
_ _'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down_ _  
_ _While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_ _  
_ _If I showed up with a plane ticket_ _  
_ _And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_ _  
_ _Would you wanna run away too?_ _  
_ _'Cause all I really want is you_ _.'_

The chorus came back at Zed smiled as he looked up at me and then back down at the crowd as he sang with his bandmates.

' _You look so perfect standing there_ _  
_ _In my American Apparel underwear_ _  
_ _And I know now, that I'm so down_

 _I made a mixtape straight out of '94_ _  
_ _I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_ _  
_ _And I know now, that I'm so down.'_

I glanced down at my bare legs, so glad I'd not opted for my skinny jeans. I knew my cheeks were red. Because of the heat in there and the fact that my boyfriend was singing about me in his _underwear._ He sang the bridge solo and the crowd clapped along in time, going wild when he and his bandmates jumped in the air.

'I'm going to die.' I whispered to Zoe and Tina as the song ended and they both snorted, laughing at me. I glared my eyes at their mocking. 'You're meant to be on _my_ side!'

'You're the one that's been wearing Zed Benedict's underwear, honey.' Tina smirked.

'I don't think I want the details.' Zoe wrinkled her nose. I glanced in panic at the Benedict brothers, but they were deep in conversation as the next song started up onstage, one I knew wasn't about me. Thank goodness.

'But I do!' Tina grinned.

'Nothing happened!' I insisted.

'I'm not sure I believe you. You've got these cute girls and big blue eyes that make you all Bambi-like and innocent but I think it's all just a front.' She was winding me up and she knew she was succeeding. I narrowed my eyes and drank my lemonade, finishing the rest of the glass.

'Let's pretend this never happened.' I told her when I'd finished.

'Nope.' She replied. 'I know you're with Zed tonight but I am going to grill you about this tomorrow so you've got time to make some wild excuse up.' She smirked and turned back to the stage as I sighed.

 _I am going to kill you._ I said into Zed's head and his lips twitched in a smile, mid-song, showing he'd heard me even if he didn't reply.

'We only have two songs left!' Ash said into the microphone a few minutes later. The crowd groaned. 'But it's been one hell of a first show!' Cue cheering. There had been a lot of that all evening. I wondered if our ears would be ringing when we left.

'Now a friend helped us pick out this song as we were stuck choosing for our set list.' Miles continued. 'The problem is, we only rehearsed it once after choosing it and that was with her vocals.'

'Oh no.' I whispered. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

'So it only makes sense to bring her out onto the stage really.' Miles continued. 'Otherwise it would just sound _terrible._ ' Some people in the crowd whispered, looking around, and others cheered. 'Sky, come on down!'

 _No_. I said into Zed's head. _I really am going to kill you!_

 _Come on baby, you know you want to._ He grinned up at me and they all looked up, all the bandmates waving at me. Then the chanting started. The drum was hit in time to people calling out my name and I groaned as my friends shoved me towards the exit of the balcony.

 _If you think I'm staying over tonight you are wrong!_ I said into Zed's head as a security guard led me to the stage.

 _Now we both know you can't resist._ His eyes followed me as I was given a microphone and I glared at him.

 _Try me._

I walked out onto the stage and most of the crowd cheered my entrance as I waited (and prayed) to fall down a trapdoor or something. But it didn't happen.

'Sky Bright everybody!' Miles said into his microphone.

'I can't believe you guys set me up.' I shook my head at them and they grinned. 'Actually wait… I can.' A few members of the audience laughed and I heard Tina and Zoe yell that they loved me at the top of their lungs. 'Well at least someone does!' I said playfully.

'Burn!' Miles said to Zed across the stage and the audience laughed. 'Anyway, shall we get this party back up and running?' Cue cheers. I reminded myself that this crowd was nothing to what Nick had made me do, but being unprepared once again made my stomach flip over. The music started up and I strutted across the stage as I sang, trying to remember everything Nick had told me about performance ( **AN: Check out ATC's cover of this on Youtube for how it would sound).**

' _This hit, that ice cold_ _  
_ _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold.'_

Zed grinned my way, holding the microphone with both hands as he didn't play guitar for this rocked-up cover. _'_ _This one for them hood girls_ _  
_ _Them good girls straight masterpieces.'_

He took his microphone of the stand as he faced me and we sang together. ' _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_ _  
_ _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_ _  
_ _Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty.'_ Cue cheers as he winked at the audience.

I danced about as the band did the backing vocals for Zed and I. ' _I'm too hot (hot damn), called a police and a fireman.'_

Zed reached me, his best cocky expression on. _'I'm too hot (hot damn), make a dragon wanna retire man.'_

' _I'm too hot (hot damn), say my name you know who I am. I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_.'

Zed and I faced each other as we sang with the band, alternating lines. ' _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo).'_ _  
_ _'Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo).'_ _  
_ _'Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch (come on).'_

We both danced across the stage and I was so thankful in that moment for Liv, who had been teaching me some hip-hop moves on the sly because I actually looked pretty good and Zed was a good dancer anyway. The performance somehow ended up a success and I felt adrenaline pumping through me when I finished, high-fiving each of the guys before hurrying off stage, leaving them to their finale. I passed Jim Brown on my way back up to the balcony and he smiled, nodding to me, only uttering two words. 'Good work.'

Miles had organised an after-party at his for any friends of the band, some of whom had been lucky enough to go to the sold-out show. Miles and his girlfriend, Brit, lived in a loft conversion not too far from the venue. They had a huge open living space with polished wooden floors and brick walls, decorated with leather sofas, funky abstract art on the walls, a large television and a kitchen-dining space which looked recently updated. Brit had been at the concert with a few of her girlfriends and she'd left early to make sure the place was ready. When we got there, people already milled about and a DJ booth had been set up by the kitchen, some people already dancing. It wasn't a huge party, only thirty or so guests, but it was enough to fill up their living space.

'This place is cool.' Zoe said, looking around. 'I wonder if we can find an apartment like this for next year.' She'd already discussed the three of us girls getting an apartment for our next year instead of living in the cramped living spaces on campus. I was surprised they hadn't opted for living in the sorority house but it made me happy that they'd wanted to include me in next year's plans.

'Maybe not on a student budget.' Tina replied. 'But I'm sure there will be other nice apartments.'

Zed and Nelson reappeared, bringing over some beers and soft drinks. I took the lemonade from his hand and he sipped his coca cola. I wasn't risking drinking, not when I was recording in the studio from midday the following day.

'Thanks for inviting us to the gig.' Zoe said to my boyfriend. 'It was really cool.'

'Don't inflate his ego, he doesn't need it.' Yves muttered from her side. Zoe looked at the second youngest Benedict and blushed, her eyes then flicking to Xav's. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, surrounded by good-looking Benedict boys. Thank goodness the whole clan wasn't here.

The DJ changed songs and Zoe grabbed my hand, her eyes pleading to dance with me and get away from the guys. I didn't mind. I put my drink down and let her pull me to the dancefloor as Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj's _Side to Side_ poured out of the speakers.

'Thank you.' She whispered as we danced together.

I squeezed her hand as she twirled me. 'It's okay, I understand.' And I did. But what she didn't understand is that Yves really did like her and I knew that if we lived in a world without soulfinders then things could well be different. Tina appeared at our side and joined in with the dancing, and then another girl, one a little taller than me with dark brunette hair, appeared too. I recognised her from Miles' Facebook straight away.

'Sky, right?' She said with a smile. 'I'm Brit.'

'Nice to meet you.' I shook her hand and we both introduced our friends.

'I thought maybe we could hang out some time, seeing as our guys are going to be spending a lot of time together.'

'Sure.' I nodded.

We hung out with the girls for a bit and then the guys joined in with the dancing. I used my telepathy to tell Zed I wasn't going to dance with just him, showing Zoe's feelings to him. He'd understood, thank goodness. As the night moved on, I was getting pretty tired and Zed told me he'd bring the car round if I waited in the lobby with Yves. The second youngest Benedict stood beside me awkwardly, his hands in his pockets as his eyes darted about.

'You okay?' I asked him.

He gave me a small smile. I knew he wasn't. He felt awkward around me and I didn't blame him. Luke was his best friend and he currently disliked me, even if he'd still uploaded the video of us singing together in Mexico. 'Yeah.' Yves nodded. It was a lie. 'You?'

'Sure.' I gave him a small smile.

'Mom really liked meeting you the other week.'

'That's good.'

I hated small-talk, I decided, as we stood about waiting for Zed. I glanced from my feet to the street across from us and then something weird happened. Everything slowed down. It was like watching a slow motion scene in an action movie. A girl with a jagged haircut, dressed in all black, appeared. She glanced at us before running away. Suddenly the world went back to normal speed and Yves reached for his wallet, frowning.

His eyes narrowed. 'What the hell?'


	26. So wake me up when it's all over

'Did you see her?' Yves asked, turning to me.

I nodded. 'Just. She was so quick.'

'Or we were too slow.' He looked angry. 'God damn it, she slowed time.'

'A savant?'

Yves nodded, his irritation clear. I glanced at the palm of his hand as a flame circled in it. He clenched his fist shut, trying to contain his anger, as he glanced around, trying to see the girl. 'I'd never catch up with her.'

Zed's car pulled up in front of us and he looked between us, puzzled, as Xav appeared behind us. 'What did I miss?'

'Some girl just stole Yves' wallet.' I replied and Xav and Zed cracked up laughing.

'A _girl_ stole your wallet?' Xav said between laughter. Yves narrowed his eyes at me.

'A _savant_ girl.' He frowned. 'She slowed time right down but she moved so fast.'

'I can't believe she'd risk using her gift in the open like that.' I said, wrapping my arms around myself. 'Is she crazy?'

'Maybe she didn't think you'd notice.' Zed suggested. 'We should let Victor know.' Because this was clearly a FBI matter? Zed's eyes flicked to me. 'Come on baby, we should get you home. It's getting late.' I glanced over at Yves, whose eyes were filled with rage.

'I'll go with Yves.' Xav said. 'You two get out of here. Downtown LA isn't exactly the safest place to be right now.'

I shuddered. Yes Yves' wallet could have been stolen but at least it had only been some teenage thief and not the killer who had been scouring the streets.

'Do you think Yves is going to be okay?' I asked Zed as he poured me a glass of water. I felt relieved to be back in his Hollywood Hills house, behind strong security gates and away from the city.

'He and Xav are out looking for her.' Zed replied with a wry smile. 'Not sure how they're expecting to find a girl that can do that though.' He paused and scratched his chin. 'She'll always be one step ahead.' I nodded. He was right. How could you catch a girl who could make time stand still? It was a useful skill to have. It made her like Zed's on-screen character, The Flash. Unstoppable, unable to be caught. 'She could have hurt you.' Zed said, appearing in front of me and distracting me from my trail of thought.

'She was afraid.' I said as Zed rubbed his fingers up and down my arms. 'I could see it in her aura. Something was scaring her.'

'She must know.'

'Know what?' I tilted my head to the side, looking up at Zed. What had I missed?

'These murders in the city.' Zed ran a hand through his hair. 'Victor says they've all been linked to savants.'

My eyes widened. ' _What_?'

'You need to know.' He said, his eyes meeting mine. 'Victor and Trace said not to tell anybody but I need you to understand it's not safe out there right now, Sky. The people who have been killed have all been savants and there are other savants who are missing. We're not sure why this has happened but Vic is sure that savants are responsible.' I shuddered and Zed stepped closer to me. 'Perhaps that's why the girl was running. Maybe they were close by…' He paused. 'I really don't know, but what you need to know is that I will not let _anyone_ hurt you and that's a promise.' He tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him, his eyes staring deeply in to mine. I felt sick. Worried. Stressed. Zed's eyes softened. 'Let's not think about it, hey? You're safely here with me right now and I've been admiring your dress all night.'

He was trying to distract me and it was a welcome distraction. I shrugged off my leather jacket and gave Zed a little twirl, showing my bare back. 'What do you think?' He took my hand and pulled me into him, his body pressed against mine.

'You tell me.' He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I looked into his head and blushed as images of him pressing me against the wall and kissing me passionately, his hands roaming all over my body, filled my mind. Things came back into focus and I glanced into his deep blue eyes. Then his lips were on mine, sending electric shocks across my body, goosebumps following. That was the thing about our kisses; they were electric. Perhaps that was a soulfinder thing. Zed lifted me up and carried me as we kissed, his lips never leaving mine. The door banged closed behind us and he broke off the kiss, putting me down. We were both out of breath. 'Sorry.' He apologised. 'That might've been a bit much.' It had been passionate and intense and part of me felt a little disappointed that he hadn't thrown me onto the bed and undressed me. I blushed at the thought. We were supposed to be taking things slow. But then it had been two months…

'It wasn't too much.' I whispered, looking up at him.

'No?' He whispered back. He turned me around and pushed my long, blonde curls over one shoulder. His lips gently moved across my bare shoulder and across my neck, leaving a tingling trail of kisses that made every nerve in my body tingle. His fingers gently ran down my bare spine and then they reached for the bow. My legs trembled as I felt his breath against my neck and then the bow was undone, the dress falling to the ground and leaving me in just my knickers.

Then the doorbell rang. Zed swore under his breath and I nearly did too. 'I'll be right back.' He said to me, slipping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. I folded my arms across my bare chest and grabbed one of his t-shirts from his drawers, pulling it over me.

'Another one?' Zed's voice was loud and angry. It made me jump. I crept to the door and opened it slightly, listening through the gap.

'Not far from The Roxy.' A different male voice, deeper than Zed's. It clicked into place; Trace. What was the oldest Benedict doing here? He worked in San Francisco.

'The same marks?' Yves' voice this time.

'Yes.' Trace replied through gritted teeth. 'Vic is on his way down. We need to catch this _animal.'_

My eyes widened as I realised that another savant had been murdered, this time not far from where we'd been that evening. My stomach lurched. How much longer would we be safe?

I pretended to be asleep when Zed finally climbed into bed an hour later, but the truth was I couldn't sleep. He soon was dreaming beside me but I spent most of the night awake, a living nightmare. I feared for Sally and Simon and their baby, I feared for my friends. None of them were savants but the city still wasn't safe. I felt on edge the whole of that weekend, even when I was in the recording studio with security stood outside the door. I put my all into the song, desperate to finish quickly, and soon Kevin gave me the thumbs up and sent me home, saying we had what we needed. On campus I felt even more on edge, glancing around at everyone that looked my way, wondering if they were savants or if they knew I was. I soon realised that was stupid of me and somewhat pathetic and I forced myself to relax. But then Zed wasn't in class on Monday.

 _Where are you?_ I tried to send him the message but a barrier came up in its place, blocking out my message. I frowned and sent him a quick text, hoping he was okay. I glanced over at Jake and he looked at me and shrugged, a simple reminder that he wasn't very good at tracking down Zed either. He'd spent a lot of his time over the last few years trying to chase down my other half or pulling him out of trouble. He probably thought it was self-inflicted once again.

I didn't hear from Zed until later than evening, when Tina, Zoe and I were watching Stranger Things on Netflix.

 _Hey beautiful, sorry I wasn't in today._

 _So you're alive then._ I think my irritation was clear as he sighed into my head.

 _Sorry, I've been trying to help Trace and Yves out with finding that girl. We need to warn her about the danger of showing her ability right now._

 _But she stole Yves' wallet._

 _Does that mean she should die?_

I thought for a moment and then I realised I was being an idiot. No one deserved that. _Of course not._

 _Let's hang out after your dance class tomorrow. We can have dinner or see a movie._

 _Okay._ I glanced over at my friends, who were thankfully still engrossed in the programme and hadn't realised that I was having a telepathic conversation. _I'll meet you after class. Just give me time to shower._

 _I look forward to it._

Thanks to Liv, I no longer dreaded my dance classes. She'd taught me enough about each of the dance types to help me relax and my balance was improving thanks to some poise lessons. Hip-hop was the dance of the day so I wore my grey leggings and baggy black top, my favourite and comfiest dance clothes. I'd pulled my hair into a tight bun, securing it with a ribbon and headed out into the warm Los Angeles May air. It was getting warmer now and I relaxed a little as the sun radiated down on me. My positivity shone as I walked into class and prepped myself with stretches for the session.

'Nice performance on Friday.' Liv winked, sitting down beside me as the warm-up track came through the speakers. She stretched out too, her flexibility perfect as always. I stretched out further, glad that I was becoming more flexible with practise.

'Thanks.' I smiled. 'Could've killed Zed for making me get up and do that though.'

'The moves were pretty good too.' She smiled. 'I wonder where you learnt those.'

'Oh I've had some help.' I shrugged and she laughed, pulling me to my feet. We took our place in the middle row as the chorus kicked in, stepping in time to the warm-up song. Our dance teacher moved us all to the sides and made us jump, leap and pirouette across the room in groups. Then it was back to stretching before we were all gathered at the front ready to learn the new routine. It was to Avicii's _Wake Me Up,_ a song I knew well as I'd covered it a few times. Yes, I was sure today was going to be a good day.

 _I'm running late._ Zed said into my head as class ended. _I'm still at the studio._

I sighed. Of course he was going to be late. He'd had class first thing and then he'd gone to the recording studio as he and the band were trying to sort out their debut album. He was trying to cram in too much, something I knew I also did.

'Where's the smile gone?' Liv said, glancing my way, as she did a pirouette. Our classmates were filing out of the door, chatting away as they did so.

'Zed's running late.' I replied. I looked at the clock. 'He's not even left the studio yet and traffic at this time is awful.'

'Idiot.' She rolled her eyes. 'Boys are like that, you know. No sense of time at all.'

'I've probably been late for him a few times recently too.' I said, defending him.

'Maybe, but girls are meant to be fashionably late.' She changed the track and grabbed my hand as Wake Me Up poured out of the speakers. 'Time for one last run through then?'

We took our starting positions and Liv counted us in as the lyrics started up. The routine wasn't too bad as it started up pretty slow and we stepped and wove in and out of each other. Then the chorus stepped it up a notch.

The fire alarm sounded out and Liv glanced my way, the two of us wondering if it was a prank or not. 'Best be on the safe side.' She said and we grabbed our bags, walking out into the corridor. About thirty other students were in the corridor, trying to get to the fire exits but then a gunshot rang out and someone screamed. Liv's eyes looked at mine, filled with fear as someone yelled at us to get down. We should have stayed in the room.

Four strangers dressed in black with balaclavas covering their faces walked along the corridor, one with a gun and the others just looking bulky. The doors around us slammed up as one guy, the tallest, held out his hand, and my heart leapt in my throat. There was only one way they could do that without touching the doors. They were savants.

'Nobody moved and nobody gets hurt.' One of the men said, his voice menacing. Liv let out a small cry beside me and I reached for her hand, squeezing it. I looked around the room at the other students, mainly female, who were all crouched down, crying and shaking.

'We're wondering if you can help us.' Another man said. 'We're looking for this boy.' He held up a picture and I squinted trying to see it. My eyes widened when I realised it was Yves' passport photo. 'Anyone seen him?'

'No.' A general murmur came across.

'Are you sure?' The man with the gun held it up to someone and she swallowed, nodding. I watched as a girl got up and ran towards the exit but then a gunshot fired and someone screamed. She fell to the ground, nursing her shoulder. She'd been hit.

 _Zed?_ I tried to reach my soulfinder. He'd know what to do or Trace would, but the message wasn't getting through. It was like I was being blocked. A girl across from me pulled her phone out of her pocket and, without being touched, it was launched into the hand of one of our kidnappers. He crushed it with his grip and I swallowed, my throat dry. That required some strength.

Someone had to do something. I looked around at my peers, who were all shaken. A few nursed the girl with the bullet wound, applying pressure to it as she cried, her face pale and pained.

'She needs a hospital.' I said to the guys and they turned my way in interest. 'Hold us hostage if you have to, but she needs a hospital.'

'I want to know the whereabouts of Yves Benedict.' He said. 'Can you help me with that?'

'No.' I replied, hoping he couldn't sense my lie. 'I've never even heard of him.'

'He goes to this campus.'

'Does he?'

I prayed he wouldn't recognise me as Sky Bright, who was dating Yves Benedict's brother. With my hair scraped back, I did look different and I certainly did without make-up too. A few of my peers glanced at me, knowing I was lying and I hoped they didn't hate me for it.

'Someone must know something.' The man with the gun said.

'We're just dance students.' I replied. 'And he's definitely not a dancer or we'd recognise him.'

'Then which course is he on?' My eyes widened as the gun turned on Liv and she gasped.

'Please don't.' She whispered quietly. 'I don't know anything.' She was lying for me and I felt awful for her.

'You two friends?' The question was aimed at me. I nodded. 'That's too bad.' The trigger was pulled back and, before I could stop myself, I sent the gun flying out of the guy's hand. It crashed against the wall and the other girls screamed as the guy tilted his head at me. 'You're one of us.'

And then everything went black.

My head throbbed when I finally regained consciousness and I knew I'd been knocked out and not physically. The throbbing and nausea told me that someone had put me to sleep. Then I remembered what had happened in the hallway. I opened my eyes slowly, cautiously, and found myself lying on a cold, stone floor in a cell. Was I in prison? I glanced around and my heart raced in panic. What had happened to Liv and the other girls? Were they all dead or were they safe? And had they got to Yves?

 _Zed?_ I tried to call out to my soulfinder but I was greeted with a wall in my mind, a prison blocking me in. I winced at the pain it caused me and I curled up in a ball on the ground. I heard footsteps and I tensed, sliding myself backwards against the wall, the furthest from the door I could get. The door unlocked and I held my breath as it opened. A large man in black, tattoos peeking out of his t-shirt sleeves, stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable.

'Boss wants to see you.' He said in his familiar voice. He'd been the one with the gun but this time he didn't have one.

'I don't want to see your voice.' I said, softly.

'Your choice, princess.' He shrugged. 'If you won't go using free will then I can knock you out again.'

My stomach lurched, my heart in my throat and my head throbbing. I didn't want him in my head again. No way. I stood up slowly, folding my arms across my waist, and I followed him out of the cell. He moved behind me, guiding me with his voice, as we walked along the long corridors, lined with cells. Some had scorch marks on them, one had ice on it and I could hear people calling out, screaming behind others. We walked up a set of stairs and passed some security, into a heavily guarded room. Someone sat in a chair facing the opposite way, like a villain in any film. Two good-looking boys, about my age, stood either side of him, their arms folded, their faces serious and ruining their looks. The chair turned and a man with silver hair was revealed, one with light blue eyes which met mine in an expression of surprise.

'I don't believe it.' He said, his eyes not leaving my face. 'You've brought me my daughter.'


	27. But I need you now

What? I glanced around, looking for another female in the room but it was just me. Was this guy completely insane? Of course he was, he was running some weird kind of savant prison and was holding people hostage. Yes he was insane. The silver-haired guy walked over to me, the two boys following him and eyeing me with suspicion.

'I can't believe it's you.' The man said as he reached me. I took a step back but my security guard held out his hands, pushing me forward. I looked at the eyes that matched mine and narrowed my blues. He couldn't be my father. He just couldn't. 'Hello Sky, dear.'

'Am I supposed to know you?' I said, bitterly. He took my wrist and I tried to snatch it back but he was strong. My mind filled with images, images I wanted to shake but I couldn't. The man kissed a woman with white blonde hair, spinning her around happily in her wedding dress. Then there was an image of him holding a baby with steely blue eyes. Then he was holding a toddler, playing with her in the garden, the little girl's blonde curls bouncing as she ran around. The final image was the one that hurt me and nearly knocked me to the ground, though. The silver-haired man was arguing with the woman and fire was spreading across the living room as the woman aimed for him. He ducked out of the way, trying to shield the toddler, but the flames were too much. He tried to grab the woman, tried to save her, but it was too late. I snatched my wrist back, stumbling as I did so.

'It's been a long time.' The silver-haired man said with a small smile. 'A long time, sweetheart.'

I glanced across at the man, wondering if he was playing with my feelings. 'You're not my father.'

'That hurts.' He said, his voice like silk. 'I'm happy to do a paternity test if you do not believe me. It can be arranged.' And why would he suggest that if it wasn't real?

'Are you sure she's your daughter?' One of the boys said.

'Certain, Avery .' The man replied. 'I felt it when she walked into the room. The connection was instant and she knows it too.' His eyes flicked back to mine. 'She _saw_ it, didn't you Sky?'

Yes I'd seen the images, the flashbacks, but I hoped that they had nothing to do with me. I didn't say anything. I just looked across at him, hoping it was some awful dream. I tried to call out to Zed again but I winced, my head still throbbing.

'I can feel her trying to use telepathy.' Avery said, turning me in. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Who are you trying to call, dear? All you need is right here.' The man who called himself my father said. I wasn't about to say I was calling out to my soulfinder. That would put Zed and the Benedicts at risk. I hoped they'd not found Yves. The man held out his hand for me. 'Oh where are my manners?' He tutted himself. 'Franco Hale, my dear, your father.' I reluctantly took it knowing someone was bound to force me to shake his hand. 'This is my friend Avery. He can feel people using their ability and he can stop telepathy.' That was why I couldn't speak to Zed. 'And this is August who I've practically raised. August has the wonderful ability of being able to use the gifts of anyone within a certain radius.' I squirmed knowing that August was not someone to get on the wrong side of. Despite his dark hair and bright green eyes, there was something dangerous-looking about him and that made sense. 'August, Avery, my daughter, Sky. That's not what we named her, but it'll do I suppose.' He turned his attention to the brawny male behind me. 'Zeke, would you please take my daughter to her room? She needs to get changed for dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.' I said, breaking my silence.

'Nonsense, you must eat.' Franco replied. 'Now go and get yourself cleaned up. Dinner will be in an hour.'

My room was in the same building, on the same floor, and wasn't far from the office we'd been in. The living quarters, as they were signposted, were guarded by two security guards, who didn't even blink as I passed. They wore the same black uniform as Zeke, dog tags around their necks as if part of an army.

'Your father's quarters.' Zeke said, signalling to a room on the right as we passed it. 'And August's quarters.' A room on the left. 'Avery's room.' A smaller room on the right. 'And your quarters.' He opened a door and I stepped inside feeling like I was in some bizarre sci-fi action novel. The room was plain and simple, completely white. There was a white angular double bedframe with a white duvet and a grey blanket draped across the top. There were built-in white wardrobes with a single long mirror built into the side. A white sofa and bookcase. Then there was a small ensuite bathroom with a shower and a bath, all modern and all white. It smelt too clean, like disinfectant, and it made the nausea return.

'You have fifty- five minutes.' Zeke said and the door closed, locking behind me. I looked around at my strange cell that didn't feel any better than the one I'd woken up in. In the reflection I saw a girl I didn't recognise; dark rings under her eyes, grubby dance clothes, scruffy, frizzy hair. This was the new Sky Bright, the one living in some weird prison her biological father was in charge of. My mind drifted to Sally and Simon and I realised how lucky I'd been to have them take me in. I hoped no calm was coming to them. And Tina, Zoe and Liv. And Zed. I sighed as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine, the feeling of his body wrapped around me, making me feel safe and protected. Why had he been late? If he'd been on time then this wouldn't have happened. Or he'd have been trapped in here with me, which wasn't much better. I showered, washing my hair and trying to wash the grime from my skin. But it didn't make me feel any better. I left the bathroom to find that clean clothes had been laid out for me on my bed and I shuddered. Why had someone been in my room when I was changing?

I dressed in the clean clothes, pulling the black dress over my head. It fell just above my knees and was tight-fitting, a dress I knew Zed would have loved to see me in, especially with the matching heels. I braided my damp hair carefully and looked in the mirror. I didn't look gross now, but the dark rings and tiredness were still visible. A knock at the door and then it opened, revealing Zeke. 'Dinner.' He said to me, leading the way back up the corridor. I knew I wasn't going to be good company. I felt sick and I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to get home.

The office I'd been in earlier had become a dining room, the large meeting table laid out the same but with cutlery, plates and napkins on it. Avery, August and Franco were already inside and were in their seats. A woman about Franco's age was sat in a long black dress, her red hair vibrant against her green eyes. Then there was a girl about my age with jagged, short hair. My eyes widened when she looked at me and I realised who she was. The girl who had stolen Yves' wallet. The girl who had potentially got me into his mess. I frowned and she glared back at me as I took the last seat at the table, the head of the table between Avery and August.

'You look better my dear.' Franco said from the other head of the table. He smiled at me as I put my hands into my lab, staring at my place setting. I didn't feel better, that was for sure. I should be at home, eating dinner with Zed. But then how long had I been unconscious for? Perhaps it was the next day by now. 'Sky, I'd like you to meet my wife, Xena.' He signalled to the red-headed lady, the one who must have been his second wife from his vision. 'And this here in Phoenix.' He signalled to the girl who looked only a little bit older than me. 'We found her last week and she's proven to be quite useful to us.' By stealing Yves' wallet? I didn't say anything to give Yves away.

'I've seen you on the television.' Xena said with a friendly smile. 'Your voice really is something.'

'Thank you.' I looked away from them, looking down.

'It's not that great.' Phoenix mumbled. 'She's only famous because she's dating Zed Benedict.' Cover blown, if they hadn't already known that. I glanced up at her, my eyes narrowing as they met hers. She met my eyes with challenge as if daring me to say something or do something.

'Phoenix, where are your manners?' Franco tutted. 'My daughter doesn't need to date an actor to prove her talent.' So quick to defend me. Phoenix's face crumpled and she held her head, screaming.

'No!' I called out to Franco. 'Stop that!'

'She's forgotten her manners.' Franco said, smoothly, his eyes meeting mine.

'Please!' I pleaded and she was released. Phoenix's breath was quick, her eyes pained.

'I'm no longer hungry.' She mumbled and she was gone from the room quickly. Avery and August smiled as I squirmed in my seat. These savants were dangerous, not like the Benedicts, and that scared me.

'I think we're ready to eat now.' Franco said to a woman in uniform. She nodded and hurried off in the direction of what I assumed was the kitchen.

I was thankful to be back in my room that evening. The atmosphere had been awkward, edgy, but not for everyone. Franco had asked about college and I'd brushed him off when he'd asked about Sally and Simon, not wanting to bring them into this horrid mess. Avery and August had quizzed me on my abilities, but I'd brushed them off too, not wanting to say anything. What use was seeing aura surrounding people when I was trapped in here? I tossed and turned in bed until I eventually managed to get to sleep.

An alarm woke me the next morning, startling me, and I quickly got out of bed, slipping off the black silk pyjamas I'd been left and throwing on the black jeans and black-vest top from my cupboard. I secured my chunky black boots and then the door opened. Zeke stood there, his arms folded. 'Follow me.' He said in his gruff voice. I did as he asked, preferring to do so consciously so that perhaps I could work out where I was. He led me down the corridor to the office again, not telling me much more than I already knew. Frustrating.

This morning only Franco was there waiting for me with a cooked breakfast. My stomach growled and I wished it hadn't as he smiled at me, signalling to a seat. 'Can't be going hungry.'

I sat down and took some toast, nibbling it as I watched him warily, afraid to take my eyes off of him for a moment.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked.

'As much as I could.'

'You make it sound like you're in prison.' His mouth quirked up into a half-smile.

'I am.' I frowned. 'You've taken me away from my friends and family and have brought me here.'

'Not purposely. You were more like a bonus.' He scratched his chin. 'You see, Phoenix runs errands in the city for me and I sent her looking for Yves Benedict. You see, the Benedict family are very powerful. They work alongside the Savant Net, shielding us from humans and making sure we use our powers for good.' He laughed. 'But you knew that, didn't you?'

'No.' I shook my head, telling the truth. The savant net meant nothing to me.

'And did you know your boyfriend and his family were savants?'

This time a lie. 'No. Not at all.' I frowned, my best acting going on. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me.'

'There are clearly a few things he has hidden from you.' Franco sighed. 'Which is why you're safer here. I never thought I'd find you, my dear. When Zeke said he'd brought me a savant girl and not Yves Benedict I was disappointed, but then he brought you in and now I'm relieved. We can be a family again.'

'I know nothing about you.' I said, bitterly.

'So let's change that.' He gave me a small smile. 'I will warn you now, though, that you will not be able to repeat this to anyone ever again.' He tapped his head. 'I'll be making sure of that.' His eyes met mine and I found that I couldn't look away. I couldn't move. 'My name is Franco Hale and I am your father. Your mother, Selene, and I fell in love and got married age 16. Now we weren't soulfinders, but we didn't care. We thought soulfinders were stupid and they are.' He paused. 'We had you two years later and we were a happy family.' His eyes narrowed. 'But then your mother started sneaking around, disappearing off to places. She'd met her soulfinder and had been meeting him in secret.' I could see the hurt in an aura around him then. 'We got into an argument and your mother set fire to the house. I tried to stop her, tried to get her out but it was too late. The neighbours would have blamed me so I fled. I didn't want you to have to run like I did, so I left you at the side of the road a few hours away from the town so that you could have a new start.' Was he telling the truth?

'You didn't come back for me.' I noted. 'Ever.'

'I couldn't find you. I tried for years and I never gave up. But you had a new name and a new life somewhere.' He scratched the stubble on his chin. 'But now you're here and I've finally found you.'

'It's been sixteen years.' I told him and he gave a small nod. 'Things are different now. I have a family and friends and an education.'

'But we are family by blood, Sky, the tightest bond you could have.' He reminded me. 'And I believe Sally and Simon are expecting a child, their own child?' My face fell. 'They won't be able to give you the love and care you need and they're not savants. I can help you to achieve your potential.'

'And what's that?' I asked. 'Because I'm nothing special.'

'But you are because you're my daughter.' He folded his arms. 'I don't want savants to have to hideaway like we're some mutants, freaks of nature. I want us to have the same rights and be able to use our powers without the savant net coming after us. I'm finding for freedom and now, my dear, you are too.'

I hardly ate anything after that, my hunger gone with just a few words. My father was plotting something dangerous and it seemed that he was more than happy to dispose of some people along the way if possible. I knew I had to protect Zed and his family and shut out anything I could about them. He couldn't know Zed was my soulfinder. He hated soulfinders.

Franco took me on a tour of the place we were stuck in. It seemed to be underground, tucked away from civilisation and away from the eye. Harder to find, I noted. There were six storeys in the building. The top was where most of the savants lived, in dorms and small bunk rooms. Then the next floor down had communal dining rooms and training areas. We walked past a training room, past a glass window, as someone threw a chair telepathically at the glass. Franco smiled at that. Then the next floor down had a conference room and a few more dormitories. Then the office and our living quarters and then, buried deep, the cells, the prison I had woken up in. It was all compact, all modern-looking like something from the Hunger Games, maybe district 13? Security guards marched around, some with weapons and some clearly not needing weapons, and cameras were everywhere, watching from every corner.

'Well there you have it.' Franco replied with a smile as we reached his office once more. 'I'm holding a party tonight in your honour. People have been waiting for a party here for a long time.' He quirked an eyebrow. 'I will send someone to your room to sort an outfit for you and to help you get ready as you'll need to look your best. For the meantime, August and Avery are going to get you trained and looking like one of us.'

'One of you?' My words stumbled.

'Of course, sweetheart.' His voice smooth and like silk once more. 'After all, you are your father's daughter.'

August and Avery appeared in the doorway and I tensed. They both looked at me with intense stares and I tried to ignore August's eyes running over my body like I was a piece of meat. I shuddered.

'Take care of my daughter, boys.' Franco said, cheerfully. 'Although I have no doubt you will.'

'Of course sir.' Avery said, his smile sly. His mind pulled me towards them and I found myself stood between them.

'Was there any need for that?' I said, narrowing my eyes at him. 'Where else would I have gone?'

'Just makes things more interesting.' Avery grinned and I folded my arms across my chest. 'Branding chamber, yes?'

'Yes.' August nodded and my stomach churned. What did they mean 'branding chamber?'

'It only hurts a little, princess.' Avery said as my eyes widened in horror. 'Let's go.'

I didn't want to but I decided it was better to go willingly. I walked between them as they greeted people we passed. People stood up straighter when they saw them and saluted, showing just how important they were. It made me feel even more nervous. We reached a corridor and a small door. August opened it and Avery pushed me inside. There was a black chair and a black stool in the room and I suddenly realised what they meant by branding. Tattoos.

'Sit, princess.' Avery said and I tensed. 'Or I can make you. Your choice.' I sat on the chair, reluctantly. 'Other way. We have instructions for your shoulder blade.' I moved, leaning my chest against the back of the chair. Avery stood in front of me, watching me. 'I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere.' He was speaking to August, who had to be behind me.

'Are you sure Franco said the shoulder? Because that's going to hurt like a bitch.' August said, his sympathy catching me by surprise.

'Yes.' Avery said, gritting his teeth. 'I suggest you get on with it, golden boy, or you'll be demoted.'

August sighed and I heard the sound of the stool wheeling across the floor as he sat on it. He pushed my braided hair to the side and gently moved the strap of my bra and my top to the side, giving him access to my shoulder. I flinched under his touch but then I felt my muscles relax. He was using someone's ability on me. I couldn't even tense up as I felt the needle scratching against my shoulderblade. I gritted my teeth trying not to cry or whimper. And then, suddenly it was over after only a few minutes. I felt a cold, damp cloth press against my skin and then a dressing was put on, covering it.

'That has to stay on for six hours.' August said from behind me. 'So you can take it off just before dinner.' I nodded, mutely as he pulled me so that I was sat up. 'You okay?'

'She's fine.' Avery said on my behalf. 'Come on, we've got to take her to the training rooms. Franco wants to find out more about her gifts.'

I got to my feet, watching Avery's stone-hard expression and the slightly softer, concerned one that was coming from August. Maybe I'd misjudged him.

'So what can you do?' Avery pressed. We were sat in a glass booth, people watching us through the glass. He looked bored, like he really didn't want to be sat talking to me. 'Zeke said you knocked the gun right out of his hand.' August smiled and that. I nodded. 'So telepathy. Great.' A ball came straight for my head and I moved it away, knocking Avery in the crotch. August smirked and turned away, his body clearly shaking with laughter. I smiled at Avery as his eyes narrowed at me. 'Anything else, princess?'

'Nothing special.'

'Well?' He folded his arms and looked across at August, who had composed himself and was looking at me, his head tilted to the side. 'What can she do?'

'Sees auras around people. For example, you're red so I'm going to guess emotions… you must be angry.' He gave a lopsided smile at Avery narrowed his eyes at me.

'Big deal. Emotions.'

'See, nothing special.' I replied, folding my arms.

'Well this was fun. Not.' He turned to August. 'Test her strength. I want to know how strong her telepathy is. What she can move and what her limits are. I'll report back to Franco.' Avery stalked out of the glass booth, leaving me with August.

'I think my opinion of you has changed.' He said with a small smile. 'Now let's see what you can do.'

I was exhausted by mid-afternoon and I excused myself back to my room with my headache. My mind wasn't cut out for so much telepathy and it ached. I fell asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted, and, when I woke up, there was a girl with a black bob, several years older than me, hovering around the room, tidying up. I sat up, startled and she jumped, surprised I was awake.

'Sorry to wake you, Miss.' She said, her voice soft and quiet. 'I came to get you ready for the party and then I saw you were asleep so I thought I'd give the room a tidy.'

'It's okay.' I gave her a small smile and got off of the bed. 'What's your name?'

'Diamond.' She smiled. 'I've got you the most beautiful dress, Miss, it's from the city.'

'Please call me Sky.' I told her. 'I can't stand being called Miss.'

Diamond hung the dress up on a hook, letting me get a better look at it. It was black and strapless and looked very tight-fitting, lace covering the whole of it. 'Why don't you go and shower and then I'll help you get ready?'

I didn't need help getting ready, I wanted to say. I wanted to add that I didn't even want to go to the stupid party and that, if I had to, I'd go in my choice of outfit. I didn't want to dress up all glamorous for these people. They'd taken me away from my home, away from my life. But then I worried what would happen to Diamond. I thought of Phoenix at dinner and I cringed. Diamond wouldn't be treated well if I stopped her from doing her job. I looked in the bathroom mirror at the dressing on my bare back and I slowly pulled it off, wincing. At the top of my right shoulder-blade there was a small rune, a symbol. It almost looked like a fish pointing upwards, a diamond with lines stretching downwards. It was no bigger than a 5p coin, but it was still there, marked on my skin forever. I showered carefully, hissing as the warm water stung the tattoo, and then I dressed in my underwear and wrapped myself in the white robe, the only attire that didn't seem to be black, before stepping out into the bedroom.

'Feeling better?' Diamond asked with a small smile. She knew how I was feeling and she knew that it wasn't any _better_ than I had been. She helped me into my dress, zipping up the back. It was a perfect fit and it clung to my body like a second skin, making me look even slimmer than dancing had made me. The strapless part had a sweetheart neckline, showing a little cleavage, and Diamond swept my hair into a loose updo, a few curls escaping and falling to frame my face and tumble down my back. She put some make-up on me, nothing too intense but just enough and then she passed me some little black heels.

'I think my work here is done.' She smiled and then turned on her heels, leaving me alone. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I'd been in a glamorous black dress not too long ago, but that had been different. I'd been dressed up for Zed, ready to walk on the red carpet with him. Now I felt like a lamb to the slaughter. My world was quickly falling apart. My soulfinder was somewhere else, hopefully not in danger, my family probably trying to keep calm and not put stress on the baby, my friends probably wondering why I'd been in a hostage situation and why I had been taken of all people. Kevin and Nick would be concerned too, as would the label. I was supposed to be going to photoshoots this week. A knock on the door broke my thought and I opened it with uncertainty. August was stood there in a suit. If it hadn't been for the situation, I would have found him quite good-looking and I knew Zoe would have been all over him. His eyes ran over my body, taking in my dress, my face and then he cleared his throat.

'Are you ready for dinner?' He asked, his green eyes flicking down to meet mine.

'Yes.' I replied as my heart ached, wishing it was Zed looking at me like that. He led me down the corridor, neither of us touching or saying anything. I fiddled with my fingers as we walked along, aware that my biting of my nails was ruining my French manicure. The same guests as the previous day were in the office when we walked in, all stood as if waiting for us to enter. Franco and Avery both wore black suits and Xena wore a long, black velvet dress. Phoenix was there, her eyes sad and troubled, wearing a black knee-length velvet dress and boots. I couldn't imagine her ever wearing stilettos.

'You look beautiful, my dear.' Franco said, walking towards me and kissing my cheek. I tensed and it didn't go unnoticed. He turned back to his guests. 'Let's eat, shall we? The sooner we've eaten, the sooner the real party can begin.'

Dinner was accompanied by the same sort of smalltalk from the previous day, the smalltalk I wouldn't have minded in a different circumstance. I kept myself quiet, focussing on forcing food into my stomach. I didn't want to drop too many dress sizes. I'd dropped one in the last month from more jogging and dancing than normal and my stylist had been grumpy with me about it. My heart ached as I realised I'd probably never seen any of 'Team Sky' again. Just more people to miss, more people wondering what on earth had happened to me.

 _ **Zed.**_

'What do you mean you can't find her?!' I growled, knocking over the contents of the dining table in my Hollywood Hills house. Will flinched as he ducked out of the way, he'd not seen that one coming.

'I've tried!' Trace threw his hands up in the air as I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked tired, strained, but I knew I looked worse. It had been three days since Sky had last spoken to me. Three days since she'd gone to her dance class and not come back. The news was still talking about the hostage situation on campus, the one which had resulted in a girl in hospital being treated for a bullet wound and a few others being treated for shock. But no one knew what had happened to my soulfinder. Sky's friend Liv said the gun had flown out of the guy's hand, something I knew was down to Sky. And then, she'd said that everything had gone black.

'Zed, we're all tired.' My mother said, rubbing her forehead. 'Victor and Trace have the FBI looking for her but we need to rest if we're ever going to find her.'

 _Sky, where are you?_ My voice hit a wall, not reaching her. She was trapped. Imprisoned. 'I can't reach her.' I said, my voice shaky.

'I know.' My dad put his arm on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'There must be savants there who can block telepathy.'

'You don't think she's…' I couldn't bring myself to end that sentence.

'No.' Xav and Yves chorused. 'You'd know, feel it.' Yves added, looking at my parents for confirmation. They gave a sad nod but I couldn't relax. I felt like half of me was missing, and it was. Half of my soul gone, snatched away from me.

'How are Sally and Simon holding up?' Stupid question for me to ask really.

'As expected.' Saul sighed. 'This kind of stress isn't good for the baby.'

'No.' I agreed. It wasn't. And Sky would be in pieces if something happened to her little brother or sister.

'Officer Jessops is trying to keep them calm.' Trace said, referring to a savant he worked with. Jessops had the ability to make people calm, make them relax. He'd been working overtime to do that to Sally and Simon, trying to keep them healthy as I knew Sky would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

I looked out at the view of Los Angeles, the view I'd admired many times with Sky, and I clenched my teeth. _Where are you Sky?_ I asked the view, my eyes tearing up. _Where is my soulfinder?_

 _ **Sky.**_

The party was being held in the communal dining area, the tables and chairs pushed to the side to allow room for dancing. I walked in alongside my dinner guests and Phoenix and Xena left us stood on the platform, joining the sea of black. The savant partygoers had a dress code; simple black knee-length dresses with boots or court shoes for the females and black shirts and black trousers for the men. They turned our way as we moved forward on the platform, August stood beside me and Avery next to Franco. The voices stopped as everyone turned to face us, some eyes curious, some wary and some even angry. I tensed and then felt my shoulders relax, August using his ability to calm me once again.

'Welcome!' Franco said, silkily. The crowd visibly relaxed now and I wondered if that was a response to his voice or if August was sending calming waves through the room, trying to stop a riot from happening. 'I would like to give you some wonderful news. Whilst looking for more savants to join us, we found something even better… my daughter, Sky.' He signalled to me and all eyes flicked to look at me. I bit my lip and looked out at the savants. There had to be about fifty of them stood in front of me. Not too many, but daunting enough. 'Sky is going to join us and our mission.' He continued and I wanted to argue.

 _No._ August's voice was in my head, catching me off guard. He'd managed to slip past the barrier somehow.

 _How did you-_

Avery's eyes flicked our way and I know he could sense telepathy. It cut August and I off. It wasn't a surprise he could speak to me because I knew Zed spoke to his brothers and family on a different wavelength to the one I spoke to him on, but somehow August had defied the odds and broken through that wall. It intrigued me.

'So let the party begin.' Franco said and he was greeted with applause. I'd clearly missed some of his speech. _Sucker for Pain_ by Imagine Dragons came out of the speakers mounted on the wall and the guests moved into groups, talking, laughing and some dancing. A bar opened up and a few people milled about, grabbing beers and other drinks. Franco turned to me. 'Go and enjoy yourself, my dear.'

How? I glanced around as Franco went to join his wife, a glass of champagne in his hand. Avery gave me a once-over and walked off of the platform, moving through the crowd and leaving me with August.

'How did you get in my head?' I asked him. 'How did you break through the barrier?'

'We can't talk about that here.' He replied. 'It's too dangerous.'

'So let's get out of here.' I folded my arms. 'I'm not exactly in a party mood.'

'No, they'll look for us.' His eyes found my father. 'We have to stay here. At least for a bit.'

'Great.' I mumbled. 'In which case you're going to have to get me very drunk.'

He laughed, softly. 'You're underage.'

'Not in my country I'm not.' I grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it. Franco wasn't going to like that.

'You're not how I imagined.' August said, his green eyes meeting mine, a sparkle in them.

'Good.' I replied. _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons came on next and I was starting to sense a theme in the music. It all matched the atmosphere perfectly. I spotted Diamond stood by herself, looking nervous and sad, so I walked over to her, leaving August stood alone on the platform. 'Thank you for helping me get ready.' I said. I needed some friends in here. I had to get out somehow.

'It's okay.' She gave me a shy smile and I couldn't help but think of how much she looked like Cleopatra. She was gorgeous. She fiddled with the hem of her black dress.

'What's your ability?' I asked and she shifted, uncomfortably. I noticed she looked at Franco, who was watching us.

'I can keep the peace. Stop fights and arguments.' She said.

That was useful but I couldn't go into more detail or depth, not with my father watching us and possibly even listening in. 'Where are you from, Diamond?'

'Venice, Italy.' She replied. 'I was here for a conference when…' She cut herself off. 'I've missed the conference now, though. A lot of people are going to be annoyed, disappointed.' Someone else who had just been taken against their will.

'Were you with anyone?' Would anyone be looking for her like they hopefully were for me.

'My sister, Crystal.' I didn't need to look at her aura to know she was afraid for her sister's safety. 'I shouldn't be talking to you about this.' She said, her eyes looking panicked and then she walked away. I turned around to find Phoenix staring down at me. Up close it was easier to see her multiple piercings in her ears, matching her jagged hair. She looked like a rock chick.

'I owe you a thank you.' She said, her arms folded across her chest. 'For yesterday.'

'How did he do that?' I asked, thinking of the pain in her head.

'Your father can do many things.' She replied. 'I've learnt that in the last week and a half. You need to stay on his side.'

'And what if I wasn't?'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Then you're pretty damn stupid.' She shook her head and stalked off. Franco made eye contact with me and held his champagne flute up like he was toasting me. I gave him a small smile. Maybe for now Phoenix was right. Maybe for now I needed to be on his side. Or at least act like I was.

I stayed at the party as it went on well into the night, drinking champagne and trying to socialise with people. They were polite, but their auras showed fear and I knew some were afraid of the repercussions of not talking to me. As the music slowed down and Franco and Xena started leading some slow dances, I sank onto a stool, watching the people in front of me. Phoenix was dancing with Avery, a dangerous combination, and he stared down at her with an expression that was pretty scary. I looked down at my finger nails and then back up at the dancers, wishing Zed was here to keep me company. But then, I decided, he was better off being safe.

'Want to dance?' August appeared in front of me.

'No, sorry.' I replied.

'Your father sent me.' He said this time, his hand still held out, waiting for me to take it. He was right. My father watched us. I put my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet, leading me to the dancefloor. He placed a hand on the small of my back, the other hand still holding mine as we moved together. He moved gently in time to the music, not with the same skill that Zed did when we danced together but I was glad for that. _Your father might let us leave after this dance._ August said into my head and I widened my eyes glancing in Avery's direction. _He can't sense telepathy from me when I'm touching the recipient._

 _Where will we go?_ I asked as he gently spun me. Franco made eye contact with me and smiled. I gave a small smile back in response.

 _I know a place._

The song ended and I wondered whether to trust August or not as he kissed my cheek. My father watched our exchange and I put on my best acting, smiling as August whispered that it was time to go into my ear. He took my hand in his and led me out of the canteen. We climbed the steps to the top floor and he led me down a long corridor. His fingerprints opened a heavy door at the end and we slipped inside, August closing it behind us. Part of me wondered if he was going to kill me there and then but then I realised I had nothing to lose and I held a little bit of hope in this savant with the green eyes.

'Up there.' He signalled to a ladder.

'Are we allowed?'

'Your father lets Avery and I come out here all the time. Sometimes he comes out here too for a run or whatever.' He shrugged. 'I guess he trusts us to come back.

'And if you didn't?'

'Then they'd be hell to pay.' He replied.

'He wouldn't want me up here.'

'With me he wouldn't care.' He helped me grab hold of the ladder and I climbed up as best as I could in heeled shoes. I knew I should've taken them off. I pushed the door at the top of the ladder and it moved away, leaving me in a dark room. I couldn't see a thing as I pushed myself up and onto the wooden ground. August followed me and closed the trap door behind us, locking it securely and placing the rug back over it. He pulled a torch out of his belt and turned it on. We were in a little wooden shack and it felt humid, sticky. August led us with the torch until we were outside and he pulled me around a corner, quickly. 'Camera.' He said, making me duck out of the way. We reached a small rock and I realised we were high up in what looked like a desert. There were no other visible buildings, no cars and we seemed to be on a mountain with a step drop all around.

'How did you get in my head?' I asked him straight up and he sighed.

'Straight in there with the questions.' He gave a wry smile. 'It's part of my ability. I can break through walls in minds.' He paused. 'Avery's wall isn't too hard to break if you know where to look.'

That gave me some hope. 'Can you help me contact home?' He gave a small nod. 'How?'

'It'll take training.' He replied. 'Your telepathy is good but it's not that strong yet and there's more to it. I can feel it.'

'So how come you're trusted enough to be up here?' I asked, signalling to our surroundings. 'You could just run off into the sunset, never to be seen again.'

'This isn't a Western movie.' He gave a small smile. 'I have no family, Franco is all I have I suppose.' He paused. 'My parents were killed by other savants five years ago. Franco found me a year later and promised me a better future. He took me in and raised me like a son. He is a decent guy, Sky.' He looked thoughtful. 'He's just in a lot of pain and it's made him lose it, I suppose. I wouldn't flee because I'm too loyal to him and I appreciate what he's done for me. If I left then where would I go?'

'To your soulfinder?'

'She's gone.' His face fell. 'Avery killed her. Accidently. We were trying to track her in the city but she wouldn't obey and he used too much force and…' He cut off. 'It's lucky I never really knew her, huh? I just have this empty space I know I'll never be able to fill.'

'How awful.' I said and it was. Perhaps that was why he and Avery weren't exactly best friends. He didn't trust him and he was right to, accidental death or not. I sighed, feeling tired suddenly. From the shack in the middle of nowhere the stars were clear and you could see millions of them spread across the sky, looking down at us. I looked up at them wondering if Zed was doing the same right at that moment and if he was thinking of me.


	28. Now I'm a warrior

**AN: Someone asked a while back who I thought would play Sky and I think maybe Olivia Holt if she had the right colour eyes? Or even AnnaSophia Robb. What do you think?**

I must have fallen asleep up there because I woke up the next day still dressed in my black lacey ballgown, sprawled out across the top of my duvet with a grey blanket over me. My shoes were next to my wardrobe, everything else still in place. I reminded myself that for whatever reason, August was on my side and he'd given me hint to where we were. A desert in the middle of nowhere. All I needed was to break through the wall and then I could let the Benedicts know something about my location. I glanced across the room and spotted the small, dusty guitar that had been in the shack upstairs, leaning against the white bookcase. I smiled a small smile. Yes, someone was definitely on my side and it was a good feeling.

'You and August seemed to be getting on well last night.' Franco said as we ate breakfast together. I was hungry today, my appetite returning now that I felt more hopeful about getting out of the prison. 'He's a good boy, very close in age to you.'

'Oh?'

'His birthday is two weeks before yours.' He gave a small smile.

'When is my birthday?' It was a question I'd been wondering my whole life and I wanted to know if I was older or younger than Zed.

'August 12th. You were two days late.' He replied. Yes, I was definitely younger than Zed. No more teasing him for going out with an older woman. 'August would be good for you.' He said, changing back the subject. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give anything away about my relationship with Zed. I finished my scrambled egg and sipped at the orange juice, enjoying the refreshing flavour in my mouth.

'What am I doing today?' I asked.

'Training.' He replied, smoothly. 'I've blocked out some gym time for you and August and Avery are going to teach you to fight this afternoon.'

'Why do I need to learn to fight?'

'Because, my dear, sooner or later there's going to be a war.' He rubbed the stubble on his chin. 'I'll try to keep you out of it but I can't guarantee anything.' My heart sank. I hoped he didn't mean a war against the Benedicts. And I hoped they got me out of there before there even was a war.

My gym uniform consisted of tight, black leggings and a black racer-back vest, showing the tattoo on my shoulder. I wore black and white trainers on my feet and tried to ignore the rubbing of new shoes as I spent twenty minutes on a treadmill and then thirty minutes lifting weights. I retired to my room for a quick shower and snack before the afternoon started and August and Avery met me outside my room, both of them in black tracksuit bottoms, trainers and black tank tops. I noticed that Avery had a tattoo sleeve on the right, curling right down to his wrist, where the same rune I had was tattooed. August was the most muscular out of the two, his muscles actually on par with Zed's and the only tattoo he had was the mark I had, just on his bicep. He knew it would hurt on the shoulderblade because they both had theirs on fatty, muscular parts of the body. Mine was on the bone.

'Ready, princess?' Avery asked. He was teasing me, mocking me. Maybe learning to fight would be fun if I got to kick his ass.

They led me to another white room with a punching bag in the middle and mats on the floor. Avery put on some music, saying that it would make 'kicking my butt' less dull and August just rolled his eyes in response.

'You're not kicking her butt.' August told him. 'We're training her.'

'Soft spot for Franco's daughter, eh, Aug?' Avery teased. 'That's almost incest.'

'We're not related.' I said bitterly. 'I hope you don't have anything round and circular in here that I can move with my mind.' I looked around and Avery narrowed his eyes at me as August's mouth twitched upwards in the corners.

'Let's get this over with.' Avery said, his voice clearly irritated. He grabbed me from behind and held his hand to my throat. But I'd done self-defence before so this was nothing new. I elbowed his stomach, then his crotch and he doubled-over, groaning.

'That's some ass-kicking.' August laughed. 'You've done this before.'

'Self-defence.' I shrugged. 'Only a few lessons.

'Well it's a start.'

We spent the afternoon going over some punching and kicking techniques and, thanks to dance and my new flexibility, my kicks were something to be proud of. I felt like a superhero or one of the Charlie's Angels. Dinner that evening wasn't so awkward this time either as August chatted away to me happily including me in the conversation. Franco looked please and his smile stuck in my mind as I escaped to my room after dinner, ready to play the guitar.

It was badly out of tune, but I soon had it clean and tuned in no time. I kicked off my boots and sank onto the bed, pulling the guitar over my lap. It was something that was going to comfort me whilst I waited for whatever was going to happen.

' _Crashing, hit a wall_ _  
_ _Right now I need a miracle_ _  
_ _Hurry up now, I need a miracle.'_

I bit my lip, running my fingers over some chords and playing around with the new lyrics that had come into my mind. At least I could get some songs out whilst I was stuck here.

' _It's in my head, darling I hope_ _  
_ _That you'll be here, when I need you the most.'_

I jumped as the door opened and I quickly put down my guitar. Luckily it was August stood there in his black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. He gave me a small smile and closed the door behind him, locking it. His eyes looked at the guitar and then back at me.

'Thank you.' I said with a small smile.

He sat down on the end of my bed. 'I thought we'd start on your lessons.'

'Do you really think it'll work?' I asked.

'I do.' He nodded. 'Shall we go on upstairs?' He said. 'I can't think down here with so many gifts and abilities whirling around.' We walked past the guards with ease, none of them batting an eyelid at seeing August and I together. He pressed his fingerprint onto the pad again and we climbed the ladder to the outside. August held out his hand, pausing me as he checked around for Avery but there was no sign. He gave me the okay and we slipped outside, where the sun was just setting. Yes it was the desert. I sat down on the same rock I'd perched on the night before and August turned my way. 'This will only work if you clear your mind.'

'Okay.' I nodded.

'Try to speak to me telepathically.'

 _Okay._ I frowned. 'There's a block.'

'Exactly. That's what happens when I try to speak to you telepathically. At least it did on the first day. You must have a shield.'

'Really?'

'Sure.' He gave a small smile. 'Can I try something?' He took my hand and concentrated hard on something. I felt him trying to get into my head but he couldn't. 'I thought as much.'

'What?'

'Your gift blocks some abilities. It's a useful gift to have as it'll protect you from a lot of savants.' He released my hand and gave me a small smile. 'If you can do that then I have no doubt you can knock down my barrier.' He tapped his head.

'What do I need to do?'

'Picture it as a wall. A castle wall or something else if you want. Imagine you are physically breaking down that wall. You have to throw everything you've got at it.'

'Like a wrecking ball?' I pictured Miley Cyrus in her music video and August must have caught the image as he laughed.

'That'll work.' He nodded. 'Now focus.' I closed my eyes, listening completely to my surroundings. I slipped into August's head and found myself face-to-face with a castle wall. It looked pretty sturdy. I tried to remember what he'd said and sent a wrecking ball at it. It made a small crack but it wasn't enough to get through. I sighed and tried again. Another crack. 'Try something stronger.' I pictured a crane this time and it caused another crack. I felt myself sway and then I felt a trickle by my nose. 'Stop, Sky!' August grabbed me. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and held it against my nose as I swayed. 'Okay that might have been a bit much for your first time.'

'I feel sleepy.'

'You're really falling asleep on me again, huh?' He said, playfully. 'Nice to know you enjoy my company.'

I gave him a small smile and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, August was asleep in my chair. It was still early as the morning alarm hadn't sounded and he looked peaceful there so I didn't dare disturb him. I showered and dressed in a fresh pair of black jeans and black vest, relieved that my tattoo was no longer stinging under the water. When I came out of the bathroom, August was gone and the alarm sounded, signalling it was breakfast. I braided my wet hair and slipped my sock-covered feet into my boots, ready for another dull day.

The next few days followed the same routine. I'd start the day with a run on the treadmill, followed my fight-training and then some telepathy training. I'd have dinner with Franco, August, Avery, Xena and sometimes Phoenix and then I'd return to my room and play my guitar until August came and took me for some further, secret training. It took a week for me to break down his wall and I was so happy I'd pulled him into a huge hug.

 _ **Zed.**_

It had been eight days and still nothing. Trace couldn't track her and we'd checked out every warehouse in town. The problem was, though, that we knew they could be further afield especially in this time. We knew they couldn't be too far away, because people were still missing from Los Angeles and some were even being reported missing from Las Vegas. Which meant it had to be somewhere between the two.

A tall girl with curly amber hair was led into my house by Victor and I stopped playing guitar, looking up at her. My fingers were grateful for a break. They were callous and burning from excessive playing but I needed to get my anger out without punching anybody. I'd nearly hit Xav for irritating me on more than one occasion.

'Zed, this is Crystal Brooks.' Victor said.

'Her sister, Diamond, is missing.' Trace added from the table in the corner, where he was sat working on something on his laptop.

'Sorry to hear that.' I mumbled and Victor shot me one of his familiar warning looks. I relaxed my shoulders and put my guitar down as Victor and the girl, Crystal, sat down opposite me.

'Crystal's sister was supposed to speak at the conference in Denver a few weeks ago. She was taken the day before the conference.' Victor said. 'I think she can find Sky.'

Now he had my attention. I whipped my head up to look at him and then I looked at her. 'You can find my soulfinder?'

'I don't know.' She said, nervously. 'I've never tried finding people. I've only tried finding lost keys or my niece's missing coat.'

'Well,' I said, sitting up. 'It's better than nothing.'

 _ **Sky.**_

Day eight was the day I decided to take down Avery's telepathy walls. I wasn't sure when was the best time to do so, but I opted for fighting class as he was often distracted, so determined to catch me out. I waited for him to grab me, as usual, and then I swung around, catching him by surprise. He doubled over at my kick in the stomach and August hovered by the door, watching as I entered Avery's mind. His wall wasn't going to be easy to break. It wasn't a castle wall like I'd practised with. This was stronger, more powerful. But I knew I could break it. I concentrated as hard as I could, throwing everything I could at it. Bombs, wrecking balls, demolition cranes. Cracks appeared and Avery winced on the floor. And then I had a hole I could slip through.

 _Now!_ August said into my mind. _Before he repairs it!_

I found the wavelength I shared with Zed. _Zed!_

His presence was there, in my mind. I'd missed him. _Oh god, Sky, where are you? Are you okay?_

 _I'm okay._ I confirmed. _I don't have long. I'm somewhere in Denver._ I told him and August nodded at me. He was using one of his gifts to keep Avery weak and on the ground for me. _A desert on top of a mountain. There's nothing nearby but new savants are arriving all the time so we can't be too far._

 _Between Las Vegas and Los Angeles._ He confirmed.

 _We're underground. Under a shack._

 _Sky?_ Victor was there now. _Are you hurt?_

 _I'm fine._

 _Good. I want you to get to the roof of the house and hang a flag or colourful blanket on it so it's easy for us to find you. We'll get you out._

 _It's dangerous._ I warned. _And you're more than outnumbered._

There was silence on the end of the line. I looked across at August who looked pained and I knew it was too much for him. He slouched, giving in, and then the punchbag flew towards me, knocking me down to the ground and knocking me out.

When I woke up, August was sat on the edge of my bed, concern etched into his forehead. 'What are you doing here?' I asked him. 'Has Avery gone to my father?'

'No.' August's mouth stayed in a straight line. 'I made him forget before he could get us both in trouble.' His eyes looked distant and I knew that he hadn't wanted things to go that far. But I'd made him.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked and he looked back at me as he sighed.

'Because you have a family and a soulfinder to love you. You shouldn't be locked in here against your will, Sky, not when you've got a life out there.' I tensed at the use of soulfinder and he gave a small smile. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to tell a soul.' He gave a small smile. 'You'd better get yourself dressed for dinner. Then we can find a flag or something to put on top of the building.'

The hope inside me had risen the following day and it seemed almost apt when Franco announced they were having another party. Apparently the savant residence was full and we were ready to attack. That part wasn't a comfort when I knew that the Benedicts could find me at any moment. A new dress hung waiting for me to wear when I got back from training and Diamond was there too, looking nervous and shy once again.

'I'm going to get you back to your sister.' I told her and she gave a small smile. 'I swear it.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep.' She said, adjusting her black knee-length tea dress. She looked across at my dress. 'It's another nice one, Miss.' She said, signalling we were going backwards. She didn't trust me and I didn't blame her. It was my father's fault she was locked down here. Diamond helped me into the silky black dress with the gentle slit up the side and then she tied my hair into another loose updo before excusing herself. I sighed. August was my only friend in this place. And even then I wasn't sure he trusted me or if I could entirely trust him.

 _Sky?_ Zed's voice caught me by surprise and I automatically put up a shield around our conversation, trying to keep people from listening in. Avery would be getting ready in his room nextdoor and I prayed he couldn't feel the energy from the telepathy.

 _Zed?_

 _Are you okay?_ His voice was concerned. _Are you fine to talk?_

 _I've got another few minutes._ I projected him my reflection in the mirror.

 _You're so beautiful._ His voice said softly. _I've missed you._

 _I miss you too._ I sat down and a tear ran down my cheek.

 _Please don't be sad. You'll be in my arms in no time._

 _When?_

 _Soon, baby, I promise._

My eyes flicked up as I heard the lock on the outside of my door turn. I tensed and cut off my link to Zed. August stood in the doorway and gave a shy smile.

 _Your soulfinder sure is a lucky guy._ He whispered into my mind, his eyes admiring my outfit. 'Ready to go out with a bang?'

I wasn't sure what August had meant by the statement. We had dinner as normal and August was really playing up the relationship between us in front of my father, grabbing my hand every now and then and complimenting me in front of everyone. The game worked well and left Franco a pleased man. His pleased behaviour continued at the party as the music started and people starting dancing and drinking. August watched from the side of the dancefloor, his eyes moving around the room as if anticipating something. He made eye contact with me and lifted his hand a little, revealing a flame in the middle of his palm. I widened my eyes. It was a signal.


	29. And she will be loved

Then the lights went out and an alarm sounded. People started fleeing, running in different directions, only a few of them standing their ground, ready for the attack.

'Sky, come on!' August grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the crowds. 'It's time to go.' I spotted Diamond in the dimly lit light. She looked around panicking and I grabbed her hand.

'Time to find your sister.' I told her and she ran with me, August behind us. We climbed the stairs quickly and then someone grabbed me, trying to stop me. I elbowed them in the stomach and they groaned as I kicked backwards, knocking them to the floor. August nodded and I kicked off my shoes, deciding I was faster without them. We reached the door my friend had helped me through many times, but Phoenix stood, blocking our way.

'I don't think so.' She said, simply.

'You don't want this anymore than we do, Phoenix.' I told her as August squinted. 'No.' I stopped him from inflicting whatever ability he was about to.

'Franco has given me a home, a family. I didn't have that before.'

'Neither did I but there has to be something better than this.' August piped in.

Suddenly, the door behind her broke open, merely missing Phoenix. My eyes widened and I smiled at who was on the other side. 'Yves!'

'Sky!' He grinned and then his smile faded when he spotted Phoenix. 'Ah, my unfinished business.' He moved towards her and then something strange happened. All anger was wiped from his face, his eyes widened and glazed over. Diamond, August and I looked at each other, confused.

'No.' Phoenix whispered, her expression softening. 'You can't be.'

'I guess I am.'

'Erm guys?' I said as some police officers hurried past, running into the depths of the underground prison. 'We're in the middle of an escape plan?'

'Sorry.' Yves cleared his throat. 'But I do believe I just found my soulfinder.'

'Well isn't that a pity.' My father's voice came up from behind us and I turned to Diamond and Phoenix.

'Run!' I called out to them and they didn't hesitate, leaving me with Yves and August.

'Mr Benedict, it's good to finally meet.' Franco said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the youngest Benedict brother. He grabbed me, locking his hands around my wrist. I tried to wriggle free but he held me there against him. 'It's a pity, Mr Benedict, that circumstances aren't better really.'

'Let Sky go!' August called out and Franco tilted his head behind me.

'Oh August, so silly to fall for my daughter. She's been playing you this whole time.' He replied. 'She's been working with the Benedicts.'

'So have I.' His eyes narrowed and Franco looked taken aback. Yves and August both held up their hands, flames dancing in their palms. They both launched them towards Franco and he released me, using his telepathy to turn the flames and aim them right back. I gasped and somehow I managed to put up my shield, protecting them.

'Run!' I said to both of them, my shield holding in place as August and Yves moved up the ladder. My head throbbed and felt dizzy as I held it there but I knew it was the right thing to do. I climbed the ladder slowly and August and Yves pulled me out when they reached the top. My body gave in, the shield dismantling as I reached the wooden floor and then everything went black.

'Sky?' I could feel some arms around me. 'Sky?' The voice was pleading with me, pleading with me to wake up but I just felt so tired. 'Sky? Baby, open your eyes, talk to me.' Zed. I pictured him looking tired, stressed, sad as he tried to wake me but my body just couldn't do it.

'She'll be okay, this happened before.' Another voice. August?

'But her nose was bleeding.' His voice was scared. I felt that too. Scared he was going to lose me for real.

'She pushed herself too far.' An older voice. Victor?

'She was trying to save us.' That was definitely Yves. 'I had no idea Sky could shield.'

'She didn't either.' August was replying. His voice was strained, filled with concern too. What was I doing to these people.

'I don't believe it.' A female voice belonging to Phoenix. 'This has been a crazy day.'

The helicopter sound stopped, the whirring stopping, and I jolted as we hit the ground.

'I'm here baby.' Zed said softly. _Right here._

I woke up with a headache and it was painful opening my eyes. I opened them carefully, squinting at the light pouring in through the windows, and I found myself in my bed at Sally and Simon's house.

'Oh thank god!' Sally said, pulling me into a hug. 'How do you feel, honey?'

'She's awake?' Simon stopped in the doorway and walked in to join us.'

'My head hurts.' I replied.

'Xav said that's to be expected. Apparently you have a mild concussion.' Xav had been at my parent's house? My heart stopped. How much did they know? 'That boy's ability is amazing.'

'Ability?' I looked at them warily.

'We know about savants.' Simon said, his face strained. He looked like he'd aged since I'd last seen him. 'Saul and Karla had to fill us in when you went missing. I am so glad none of them hurt you.' He kissed my forehead.

'Zed?'

Sally and Simon moved to the side, showing me my soulfinder, my boyfriend. He was fast asleep in an armchair.

'He wouldn't leave.' Simon grumbled. 'Believe me, I tried to get rid of him.'

'He really loves you.' Sally smiled. 'He was so worried about you.' There was a bit of blood down the front of Zed's crisp white shirt and I wondered if that was from my nosebleed. He hadn't even gone home to get changed.

'Are you okay?' I asked my adoptive mother. 'And the baby?'

'We're both fine.' She placed her hand over the small bulge of her belly. 'Eleven weeks now. First trimester over. Perhaps you'd like to come to the next scan with me?'

I smiled across at her. 'I'd love to.' My heart suddenly went to August, who had nowhere to go. 'What happened to August?'

'He's asleep in the living room.' Sally laughed. 'He wouldn't leave either but Zed kicked him out of in here. You seem to have a trail of boys after you.' She paused and looked as if she was contemplating telling me something. She glanced at Simon.

'What is it?'

'Luke came round an hour ago. He was really worried about you.' Simon replied. 'I told him I'd let him know when you were feeling okay for visitors.' Zed stirred and Sally and Simon both gave me a kiss on the head. 'We'll leave you to it.' I sat up gently and watched as Zed's eyes slowly opened. Hey glanced at me, closed again and then opened wider.

'Sky!' He hurried over to me, crushing me in his embrace.

'Can't breathe!'

'Don't care.' He said, holding me there, although he did relax his grip a little. He kissed my forehead, my nose and then each cheek, smothering my face in kisses. He finally got to my lips and kissed them in a gentle kiss, sending goosebumps across my skin. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes looking into mine. 'I thought I'd lost you.' He said, his voice sad. I reached out and gently brushed my hand against his cheek.

'You're never going to lose me.'

'No I'm not.' He said, holding me tighter. 'Because I'm never letting you out of my sight again.'

The Benedicts welcomed me with a warm reception the following evening. Zed picked me up from Sally and Simon's house and drove us up to his house of the hills, where his family were temporarily staying. Zed squeezed my knee as the news reporter on the radio spoke about how the singer Sky Bright had been found safe and well and her kidnapper had been arrested. That was true. My father was in a savant prison somewhere but they'd left out the part about him being a relative and I was thankful for that.

'Sky, dear, I'm so glad you're okay!' Karla pulled me into a hug as soon as we walked through the door. 'You had us all worried sick.'

'I'm sorry.' I apologised and she tutted.

'Why are you apologising for being kidnapped?' She glanced over at Zed. 'I'm sure he's not letting you anywhere ever again.'

'I'm not.' Zed replied, his arm going around my waist. I glanced up and saw Phoenix was sat talking to Yves. She gave me a small smile. I wasn't surprised to see her there but I was surprised to see Diamond and a red-head with curly hair, sat on the sofa.

'Sky!' Diamond ran over to me and hugged me, holding me tight. 'Thank you so much!'

'You didn't deserve to be stuck there.' I told her as Trace walked over to us, placing his hand on her shoulder as she released me. I looked at his hand and then up at him.

'Sky, meet my soulfinder, Diamond Brook.' He said, his whole face lighting up as he said it. Diamond smiled too and I couldn't believe it. I'd made two other brothers meet their soulfinders in the space of forty-eight hours.

'That's not the best part.' Zed said behind me. 'Oi, Yves, what's your news?'

Yves gave me a sheepish grin and held up Phoenix's left hand. 'We're getting married!'

'What?' I gasped. They were only a year older than Zed and I.

'It's a bit soon, I know, but why wait?' Yves said. 'Phoenix needed somewhere to go and couldn't go back to England without me, could she? I thought I'd rather have her with me than anybody else.' He kissed the top of her head as I blinked in disbelief.

'So when is the wedding?' I asked.

'A week on Saturday.' Zed laughed from behind me.

I looked and the girl with the red curly hair. 'Let me guess, another soulfinder I've missed?'

'Afraid not.' She shook her head as Xav appeared behind her with a tray of nibbles.

'Nah, this is Crystal, Diamond's sister. She helped us to find you.' He smiled.

'Well thank you.' I said to her and she smiled back at me. I turned to Zed. 'Anything else I've missed?'

'No, I think that's everything.' He laughed, kissing my nose gently.

I returned to campus that weekend and was greeted by Tina, Zoe, Nelson and Luke, who were all in my room waiting for me. Zed left us to it, something I was grateful for, and my four friends pulled me into a group hug, holding me tightly. They didn't know about the savant business and I was glad for that. If I could keep them safe and protected, away from all of that, then that's what I intended to do.

'You've lost weight.' Tina tutted as they released me.

'Probably not out of choice.' Zoe said, rolling her eyes at our roommate. 'I heard Yves is getting married next weekend.'

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'It's pretty crazy, huh?'

'It is.' I didn't miss her eyes wandering over to Luke and his awkward response of looking down at his feet. Something had happened there.

'Spill.' I said to them both.

'I don't know what you mean.' Zoe said but she wasn't looking him in the eye.

'Luke and Zoe kissed!' Tina blurted out and I gawped, looking at Zoe and then at Luke.

'What? When?'

'When you were gone. We were both worried and upset and well… it sorta happened.' Zoe always rambled when she was nervous. It was something I loved about her. Luke shifted awkwardly, his eyes not meeting mine.

'Well that's great.' I said to them with an encouraging smile. 'I don't know why you weren't going to tell me.

'You don't think it would make things weird?' Zoe said.

'Why would it make things weird? We hang out as a four all the time, it doesn't make thing any different.'

Luke reached for Zoe's hand and gave it a small squeeze as I realised I had really missed a lot. That feeling continued the following day when I returned to classes. I'd been given extra time on my assignments, but I turned it down, instead working hard all week and handing the assignments in at the same time as everyone else. August had moved into some small apartment in the city so I visited him a few times between studying and catching up on songwriting.

'Sky, wait up!' Phoenix caught me my surprise as I walked towards the dorms, having just finished my dance class on the Thursday afternoon. Had she come to meet Yves after class or was she studying as she was hoping to get into college in the autumn?

'Hey.' I said, smiling shyly at her.

'I'm glad I caught you.' She said, sounding a little out of breath. 'What are you doing right now?'

'I was just going to shower and then head to the library.'

She shuffled awkwardly. 'I came to ask a favour. Would you be my bridesmaid on Saturday?'

'Your bridesmaid?' Had I heard her right?

'I don't know who I'd rather ask.' She smiled. 'I wouldn't have met Yves if it wasn't for you.' She paused. 'I know it's not a big wedding and it's kinda low-key, but I'd love you to walk up the aisle with me. You can wear your own dress if you don't like the one I've chosen for you.' She was nervous. That was clear from her rambling.

'Phee, of course I'll be your bridesmaid.' I told her and she pulled me into a hug.

I travelled with Phoenix and Karla down to Laguna early on the Saturday morning, the only place Karla had managed to book at short notice. Laguna had beautiful beaches I couldn't help but admire as Karla drove us along the highway and she chatted away happily to her daughter-in-law-to-be. I felt bad for Phee. She had no one from her side coming to the wedding because she didn't have anyone. She had the Benedict family plus a few soulfinders and Yves had invited our friends from school, who had been led to believe that Yves and Phoenix had been together a long time as they would never understand the soulfinder bond. I glanced over at my new friend, a fellow member of the Benedict family, and I squeezed her hand with reassurance. She relaxed slightly, her aura turning from nerves to excitement.

La Casa del Camino was a small Inn just outside of Laguna. It had a terrace for weddings and didn't have a huge capacity, but it was perfect. Karla and I carried the dresses in and checked ourselves into the Bridal suite before taking Phoenix upstairs to get ready. I'd called in a favour with Jodie for hair and make-up and she arrived shortly after us, straight away tidying up Phoenix's choppy DIY hairstyle and adding a few waves to it and some flowers to her hair for a bit of bridal glam. She pinned mine and Karla's hair into half-updos, mine with a flower added to match the bride and Karla's with a fascinator matching her outfit. Jodie pulled a few curls of my hair loose, letting them frame my face, and then she got to work on make-up. Phoenix's wedding dress was perfect for her, I decided as she walked out of the bathroom in it. It was slightly off-white with a lace top with short sleeves and the skirt was asymmetric, longer at the back and shorter at the front, just passing her knees. Her light pink and white flowers looked perfect with her outfit and I squeezed Karla's hand as she sniffed from beside me.

'Phee, you look beautiful.' I told her, almost tearing up myself. I'd never seen a bride, I'd never been part of a wedding, and if I'd looked at this girl two weeks ago and imagined I'd be at her wedding, seeing her look so glamorous, then I'd never have believed it. A tear rolled down Phee's cheek and I pulled her in for a hug. Her cold hands rested on my bare back; my very light pink bridesmaid dress was fitted and fell just above my knees. It had a draped-cowl back which meant no bra, but it was classy and I loved it.

'Don't ruin your make-up ladies!' Jodie said, waving her arms around. I laughed and she shook her head, looking a little emotional at the scene herself.

'Well girls, I think it's time.' Karla said, breaking up the hugs. She passed me my bouquet of flowers and then opened the door, leading the way.

'Looking good, sis.' Xav said as he met us at the door. He'd been chosen to walk Phee up the aisle, although they'd been a huge argument between them over which of the six ushers was going to do the job. 'And you too, sis.' He turned to me with a crooked smile and I shook my head as Karla kissed Phee and I on the cheek and then walked into the makeshift chapel. The terrace of the restaurant overlooked the ocean and it had been marked off with an arch at the beginning, leading to an aisle. Two seats sat side-by-side on each part of the aisle and the few that were there were filled up, mainly with Benedict brothers and a few soulfinders. I spotted Zed stood beside Yves, in role as best man, talking to his brother and keeping him calm. Karla sat in the front row beside Saul, Diamond and Trace opposite, with Crystal and Will sat behind. Then there was Uriel and Victor, and then Tina, Nelson, Zoe and Luke.

'Ready?' Xav said to Phee behind me. She nodded, her nerves getting the better of her again. I gave her a reassuring smile and I walked up the aisle as the music started. _Don't trip, don't fall, keep focussed._ I told myself as I walked across the wooden floor in my new shoes. Thankfully they were comfy, but that didn't mean that I trusted them. Zed turned his head to me and smiled, a smile which made his eyes completely light up.

 _Wow._ He sighed. _My beautiful soulfinder._

 _I'm not supposed to be the beautiful one, that's saved for Phee today._ I told him as I took my place on the other side of Yves.

 _I can still find you incredibly irresistible._ His eyes twinkled as he looked at me with a cheeky smile and then the guests turned up.

I decided I loved weddings that day. There was something about the way Yves, at the groom, looked at his bride in awe when he caught her walking up the aisle. In that moment you could see that she was his whole world, his whole universe, everything he wanted in life. I guessed it was even stronger with the soulfinder bond, but it was perfect and enough to almost move me to tears. When they kissed, everyone cheered and clapped and threw confetti as they walked back up the aisle and into the bar area, where we'd be having a champagne reception. Zed walked over to me, holding his arm out for me, as the head bridesmaid and best man were expected to do, and we walked up the aisle behind them.

'Beautiful.' Zed whispered into my ear and I blushed, almost stumbling on the ground.

Whilst we had champagne and nibbles, toasting the new couple, the Inn got to work, transforming the chapel into the place for our wedding breakfast. We were all dragged off to the beach for photos and I cursed Phee for making me wear heels as I sank into the sand.

'No problem.' Zed said, lifting me up with ease. Yves did the same with Phee and we both shook our heads laughing at our men as Trace joined in.

'Don't you dare.' I heard Crystal warning Xav as he tried to do the gentlemanly Benedict thing.

'What about me?' Tina pouted at Nelson.

'I've not got the strength, babe. You've seen Zed and Yves. They're ripped.' Nelson replied and Zed laughed softly.

'She'll have me dragging him to the gym next week.'

'Kicking and screaming.' I said and he laughed, nuzzling my cheek.

We posed for some pictures of the beach together before the wind could get the best of our hair and then we retired for our wedding breakfast, a yummy buffet that I was thankful for. Then most guests arrived, some of Yves' fraternity and a few girls he was friends with from a sorority, kicking off the evening reception. The music started and Yves and Phee started the party with their first dance.

' _Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
Had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her, she  
Always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up  
At your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved.' _

I watched as Yves led her around the small dancefloor, holding her close and spinning her. I smiled as Zed wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned against him.

'That's going to be us one day.' He said softly and I glanced up at him.

'What makes you so sure?'

'You're my soulfinder and I can see the future.' He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

'You didn't see our wedding.' I turned his way, knowing he wasn't being honest.

'No, but I wish I had.' He sighed. 'I'll leave that to mom.' I glanced at Karla, who looked the happiest I'd ever seen her. She'd gained a new daughter, officially, although she had Diamond and I unofficially attached to her family too. The girls she'd always wanted. Yves nodded to us and Zed took his hand in mine. 'Well, head bridesmaid, I guess it's our time to take to the floor.' He pulled me to the dancefloor and we moved in sync together as we had for many dances together before. Karla and Saul joined the dancefloor as Zed turned me around and pulled me close, holding me tightly against him. He gently kissed my forehead and sang quietly under his breath. ' _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain.' _

My eyes caught the eyes of a girl from one of the sororities and she sighed as she watched Zed and I. Trace and Diamond joined us on the dancefloor and the girl looked over at Xav, expectantly. 'It's not really fair you know.'

'What isn't?' His eyes flicked down to meet mine with a curious look.

'You and your brothers being ridiculously good-looking. It isn't fair on the female civilisation.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'But I hope I am the best looking?'

'To me, sure.' I smiled. 'But not to Phee or Diamond.'

'Ah well I suppose you'll all a bit biased.' He smiled his lopsided smile I had missed. The song ended and we all clapped, smiling across at Yves and Phee as they kissed, a gentle kiss an filled with love despite their short time together.

Phee counted to four and then, suddenly, the music changed into Justin Timberlake's _Can't Stop The Feeling._ I laughed as she grabbed me, pulling me to dance with her and Yves and Zed shook their heads, leaving us to it. Tina, Zoe, Crystal and Diamond joined us and we danced together, our moves most likely enjoying our boyfriends. They watched us from the side of the dancefloor, drinking their beer, all of them with smiles playing on their lips. The song finished and _Crazy in Love_ came on, causing us to do our best Beyonce impressions.

'Oh my god Sky, you can actually do it!' Phee said, clapping her hands together.

'Damn these dance lessons are making you a show off!' Tina rolled her eyes. 'You used to be good for crappy moves and now you're actually decent.' I let Diamond grab my hand and twirl me around as we danced, singing along to Queen B's music. It was fine until Jay-Z's rap when Xav appeared. We watched as he tried to rap and Crystal smirked, shaking her head at him.

'Think you can do better?' He challenged.

Crystal danced in time to the music, lip-synching as Beyonce started back up, pushing him out of the circle. We all cheered and laughed high-fiving each other as the other guests looked our way, a few of the sorority girls wondering why they weren't part of our weird group. I danced with the girls and glanced over at Zed, who watched me with a cheeky smile.

 _I do love watching you dance._

 _You just like my terrible moves._

 _They're not_ terrible. _I'm quite enjoying them actually._ His voice was husky, sexy in my head and made me blush.

The song ended and Diamond cheered as _We Found Love_ pumped out through the speakers.

'What's with all the chick songs?' Yves called out, but he looked the happiest I'd ever seen him as he watched the girls and I twirl and dance around Phee in her gorgeous wedding gown.

The buffet was soon served and Yves and Zed picked this time for the speeches. Zed took his first, as the best man, and everyone cheered, mainly the sorority girls, as he stood up, champagne flute in his hand. 'Well I wasn't sure when this day would come but it sure was a surprise for most of us.' He said and everyone laughed, the truth in that statement. 'Although not a bad one. Yves is the clever one, no offence to my other brothers,' he winked at them as they wondered where he was going with his speech. 'And in ways I guess he's the most sensible too. I know some people will have their doubts about Yves and Phee marrying so quickly but I don't. My brother is the happiest I have ever seen him. His eyes light up when Phee walks into the room and I know it was love at first sight.' He paused as the few savants in the room, me included, laughed softly. 'Phee, it'll be an honour to have you as a sister, stopping my brother from completely turning to the geek side.' He held up his champagne glass. 'A toast to the bride and groom.'

'To the bride and groom.'

Yves' speech, on the other hand, was enough to move me to tears. 'I honestly never thought I'd find the one.' He smiled down at Phee. 'But somehow I've become the luckiest man alive. I've found my perfect match, my soulmate.' Tina sniffled about what a romantic thing it was to say. She had no idea he was serious. 'Phoenix, you are my missing puzzle piece and I'm so glad I've found you. When I look at you I can see my future, my whole life planned out for me, for us, and I promise to spend every day showing you just how much you mean to me.' Phee reached for a tissue, dabbing her eyes as everyone toasted to her and Yves sat down, kissing her cheek as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'My brother isn't that adorable.' Zed whispered in my ear as I wiped a tear away. I turned to him and smiled.

'It was a lovely speech.'

'What about mine?'

'I suppose it was okay.' I teased and he looked thoughtful. I finished my glass of champagne as the music started back up and Zed excused himself. I grabbed Tina and Zoe before they had the chance and we moved back to the dancefloor, Luke and Nelson joining in this time.

'What a great wedding.' Luke smiled. 'I had my doubts. I mean, Yves is my best friend and he's never mentioned Phoenix before. He said she was on the run from some guys trying to attack her or something.'

Ah, so he'd missed the part about rescuing Phoenix when he found me out of the story then. 'Yeah, she's had a hard time.' I replied, that part the truth.

'She seems like a cool girl.' He glanced over to Phee and Yves who were talking to Karla and Saul.

'She is.' I smiled as the track changed to _Crazy Little Thing Called Love._ 'I've not heard this song in years!' I exclaimed to my friends and Phee pulled Yves to the dancefloor. Two hands snaked around my waist and I turned to see Zed smiling down at me.

'How's your swing?'

'I've done a little.' But not much. Liv and I had only just got started on that. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he slipped my arm on my waist and we moved in time to the music.

'This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it.'

He twirled me around and together we did a bit of swing as Tina and Nelson and Zoe and Luke tried to copy our moves, making me laugh. Yves and Phee had their own thing going on and I was surprised when I saw Xav was dancing with Crystal, much to the disappointment of the sorority girls who had been eyeing him up all evening.

I felt worn out when the song ended but Zed's grip on me tightened, not letting me slip away and I knew why. The opening of _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran played out and I could have melted into a puddle right there and then as his eyes looked at me and he smiled down at me.

 _This song is one of my favourites._

 _This song makes me think of you._ He replied, his eyes twinkling in the fairylights on the decking. _'You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that._ ' He sang gently and goosebumps spread across my skin. ' _The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back.'_

He held me close as we gently swayed in time together and it was easy to forget we were surrounded by other dancing couples. In that moment, it was just Zed and I as we moved as one in time to the music, our eyes not leaving each other.

' _You look so beautiful in this light_ _  
_ _Your silhouette over me_ _  
_ _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_ _  
_ _Is the Tenerife sea.'_

The moment was so perfect, so beautiful, that I knew by looking into his eyes that I'd well and truly fallen. Even after spending a week away from him, my body was healing and in that it was remembering what it was like to be with Zed again. I wanted him to hold me and not let go and I was glad I was sharing a hotel room with him. We'd not shared a bed since the kidnapping, his fear that I was too fragile, but I wasn't and he needed to know that, after everything, I was stronger.

'I love you.' I whispered as his eyes seemed to bore into mine, staring right into my soul.

'And I love you.'

'The new Mr and Mrs Benedict are now leaving the building.' The DJ said, breaking our moment. I glanced over at Phee and Yves as they said goodbye to people. Yves kissed my cheek and hugged me before shaking his hand and saying something to his brother.

'Thanks for everything.' Phee smiled, pulling me in for a tight hug. 'I'll see you when we get back from our honeymoon.'

'Have a lovely time.' I replied and she released me, joy filling her eyes. After everything, I was so glad she was finally happy. Yves and Phee disappeared off the terrace area and Zed turned to me, a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

'So when is it okay for us to get out of here?'

I didn't get the time to respond because _Footloose_ started up and Tina and Zoe dragged me back to the dancefloor.


	30. Let me go home

The wedding reception finally came to a close half an hour after Yves and Phee had left, after thirty minutes of cheesy but great songs. Karla and Saul thanked everyone for coming, shaking hands with the guest and kissing the cheeks of their sons and the soulfinders of their sons as we all headed off.

The cool evening air had a definite chill as Zed and I found our way back to the hotel he'd booked us into as there weren't enough rooms left at short notice at the Inn. The hotel was a posh four-star, despite my arguments that it wasn't a necessity, and it was right on the beach front. Zed had already booked us in as he and his brothers had got ready in our room, so he led me on up to the hotel room after smiling sweetly at the receptionist. I tried not to feel a little jealous as she practically drooled over my man. Our room was on the first floor and was bright-looking with a white king-size bed and cream carpets and furniture. I kicked off my shoes, enjoying the feeling of the carpet on my sore feet.

'A drink?' Zed asked me.

'Just some water please.' I replied, walking over to the French doors. I opened them, revealing a lovely balcony with two chairs and a table. The ocean gently lapped against the sand below us and there was something mystical about the glowing of the moon as it reflected onto the water. 'Wow.' I whispered as Zed appeared beside me. He passed me the glass of water and I took a sip, glad I'd sobered up after a few glasses of champagne.

'Pretty cool, huh?' He smiled his hundred-dollar Zed Benedict smile at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed down my glass and turned in his arms, placing my hands on his shoulders.

'Are you trying to woo me, Mr Benedict?' I asked him.

'Is it working?'

'A little.' I smiled. 'Only because of the seaview though.'

He laughed softly, his eyes sparkling in the light of the moon. He gently kissed my forehead. 'You're so beautiful.' He whispered.

'I think you might be a bit biased with this whole soulfinder thing.'

'Nope.' He shook his head. 'If I could have anyone in the world, it would still be you.' My heart fluttered. 'I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over. Without pause, without doubt, in a heartbeat.' It was by far the most wonderful thing anyone had ever said to me and it made me feel giddy and warm inside. Zed reached for my hair and pulled out the pin and flower holding my hair up. My curls fell across my shoulders and he tangled his hand in my hair as he bent down, gently moving his lips against mine. It was one of his butterfly kisses at first, one of the ones which made every nerve in my body catch fire. Then he deepened the kiss and pulled me back into our hotel room, away from any eyes on the beach. Zed moved behind me, like he had done a few weeks previously, and he ran his lips along my collarbone. He kissed where my small tattoo was on my shoulder as his fingers moved up and down my bare spine. Then my bridesmaid dress was unzipped and on the floor, leaving me in just my underwear. I waited for the interruption this time but it wasn't there. I turned in Zed's arms, blushing as his eyes wandered across my body.

'Sky…' His voice was hoarse, husky, as I loosened his tie.

'I'm ready.' I whispered to him and then I pulled his lips back to mine.

It had hurt at first. I'd expected that. But then everything had been amazing. I lay naked in Zed's arms, my head on his chest, as he gently traced the outline of my hips with his fingertips. Just being this close to him was incredible. Zed pressed his lips to my forehead and sighed, content.

'I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow.' Zed whispered and I moved my head to look at him. His deep blue eyes stared back at me in the dimly lit bedroom. I looked at the man that the universe had decided to pair me with for whatever reason as he looked at me the way I always hoped someone would. Like I was the greatest gift to him in the world. And as I looked at Zed Benedict, the bad-boy movie-star stroke musician, I realised that falling for him wasn't falling at all. It was like walking into a house and suddenly knowing you were home.

The next few weeks seemed to speed on by. Yves and Phee returned from their honeymoon and Phee and I caught up for coffee whilst she shared her wedding photos with me. She became an extra member of our little group, as did Liv on occasion, hanging out at our regular girl's nights. Diamond had moved up to San Francisco to live with Trace, whilst Crystal had flown home to Venice to continue her work in fashion. Zed and I's relationship continued to flourish and the press seemed to have finally realised that he was serious and I wasn't just another flavour of the month. Then there was the matter of work; Zed's first album and single had been released and Seven Minutes in Heaven had made it to the number one spot. College was close to finishing for the year and we'd had to choose an apartment to move into in late August, ready for the new college year.

'Give me sexy, Sky!' The photographer called to me. The songs were recorded and now I was stuck trying to be sexy for the album artwork. Kevin snorted. He was mocking me from behind the camera lens and the photographer was getting impatient. 'Darling, you do this on the red carpet for Zed Benedict, why can you not do it for me here?' It was hard to be serious when Phee was sat behind the cameras making faces at me. We were grabbing dinner with Yves and Zed after the photoshoot and I'd made the mistake of inviting her along so she didn't spend the afternoon distracting Yves when he was working. Now she was distracting me instead. 'Let's try the next outfit.' The photographer sighed. 'Maybe it can knock some sexy into you.'

'Ouch.' I muttered to Phee as she followed me towards wardrobe. 'What's he trying to say?'

'Zed would bite his head off if he heard that.' Phee replied, playing with a strand of her layered hair. Jodie passed me a leather mini skirt and an off-the-shoulder black croptop, shoving me behind the curtain to change. I quickly changed out of the weird feathered dress and put on my new outfit, slipping my feet back into the ridiculously high heels I could hardly walk in. I walked out of the dressing room, trying not to stumble as I did so. Phee wolf-whistled. 'Outfit for dinner tonight?'

'Not in these shoes.' I said.

'They're so pretty!' Jodie grinned.

'But they're a walking disaster. Literally.' I trotted back to set and hair and make-up quickly played around with my pin-straight hair and touched up my make-up.

'Can we lie on the chaise-longue and try to be sexy?' The photographer said. I tried not to be distracted as Phee glared at him from behind. I laid down on the chaise longue. 'Kick your legs in the air, darling, give me something a bit playful and sultry.'

'That's my girl.' Zed's voice called out and I smiled a close-lipped smile as he walked into the back of the studio with Yves.

'Ah, Mr Benedict, an honour.' The photographer turned his attention to my boyfriend. 'Perhaps you can encourage your girlfriend to take this photoshoot seriously. She's spent more time laughing than looking sexy.'

'I actually find her laugh quite sexy.' Zed said with his cheeky-lopsided smile. He glanced over at me. 'Baby, do what the photographer wants so we can go to dinner.' The photographer smiled, pleased, and turned back to face me as Zed entered my head, _I'm really hoping you're wearing that._

I blushed and bit my lip, the camera flashing and catching me off-guard.

 _Think we can ditch Yves and Phee and skip straight to dessert?_ He added and the camera flashed again.

'Great!' The photographer sounded pleased, finally. 'Okay can you lean against it now. I'm thinking Cleopatra.' I repositioned deciding that maybe it was best to blank everyone out and just get on with the job at hand.

Phee and I didn't have long to get changed for dinner. In the end, I decided to keep on my leather skirt and tank top courtesy of Jodie and she gave Phee a pair of leather-look trousers and a sparkly top to wear. In heels we looked like perfect rock chicks, enough cool and edge for a night out with our boyfriends. The boys were stood outside the dressing room when we were finally ready and they both gawped, making Jodie wink as she waved us goodbye. Mission successful.

Someone had clearly tipped the press off, or they'd followed Zed's car, because a swarm of paparazzi were waiting for us on arrival at the funky restaurant in the city. Zed squeezed my hand as we walked through them, Phee and I chatting away as we slipped into the restaurant.

'I can't believe they follow you everywhere.' Phee said. 'Isn't that weird?'

'Sadly you get used to it.' Zed wrinkled his nose. 'At least I'm not given them any fuel for their fire.'

'True.' Yves nodded and looked over at me. 'You've done my brother and his reputation some good.'

I knew that was true. Zed wasn't pictured stumbling drunk out of bars and nightclubs in the early hours of the morning, nor was he photographed with groups of girls in the back of a club or by a hotel. The latter made me shudder. But either way, the press were getting a little bored of Zed's antics. Instead they photographed him going to rehearsals, not smoking and stone-cold sober, or the two of us leaving a restaurant after a date.

'Mr Benedict, Miss Bright, a pleasure as always.' The owner of the restaurant greeted us with a friendly smile. We'd dined here on a few occasions now and it never failed to please. The prices weren't ridiculous and the food was good. It was away from the tourists and they were used to celebrities dining there so diners didn't tend to bat an eyelid when they saw us. 'I have your usual table.' He led us to the table out on the terrace, under the twinkling lights that were draped above us. Despite being June, the heater was on, making sure diners didn't get cold as the sun set. Phee and I sat down together with our men opposite us and we chatted to each other as a group. It was nice we could hang out as the four of us. I realised it was going to suck in the summer when Yves and Phee went to London so he could do this special extra-curricular course he'd signed up to with college. As we waited for dessert, Zed's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and then raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother.

'Any idea why Trace is face-timing me?' He asked and Yves shrugged. 'Yep.' Zed answered. 'I'm out at dinner with Sky, Yves and Phee right now.'

'Great!' Trace said, cheerily, from the other end of the line. 'That saves me a call.'

'Oh?' Yves glanced at the screen as Phee and I looked at each other, shrugging. Trace was the kind to ride into the sunset and not look back. He'd hardly spoken to Zed or Yves since my rescue mission, but then I supposed he was loved up with his soulfinder.

'Diamond and I are getting married!' He said and I knew there would be a smile on his face from the tone of his voice. Yves and Zed broke out into smiles.

'Great news!' Yves said. 'When did you ask?'

'Last night.' Trace replied. 'Think is, we don't want to wait around.' He paused. 'Diamond and I are getting married August 10th.'

'Two months away?' Zed questioned. 'Because it's not easy setting up a wedding in such a short space of time.'

'Amen to that.' Yves added. 'I would know.' He winked at Phee and she grinned back at him.

'Well we're going to have it in Venice.' Trace explained. 'Diamond wants all her nieces as Bridesmaids so that's easy enough and there's a church she goes to so we've contacted them today. It'll be a busy two months, sure, but it'll be great.'

'We're happy for you.' Zed said, his voice sincere. He looked a little emotional and it made me smile that he could be so moved by his brother's marriage announcement. 'And of course we'll all be there.'

'Great.' Trace replied. 'Because I need plenty of ushers.'

'A space has opened up on the last leg of Nick Jonas' European tour and naturally you were his first pick.' Jim Brown told me in our meeting a few days later. Kevin smiled across from me, giving me the thumbs up. I found myself somewhat speechless.

'It's not a huge tour.' Jim continued. 'London, Paris, Berlin and then Milan.'

I blinked. To me that _was_ huge. And terrifying at the same time. 'Wow.'

'All flights and accommodation would be covered and we can use this to your advantage. If we can get your single out as soon as your finals are over and then aim to release your album at the end of August then it's great publicising. Put you on some talk shows whilst you're there.'

'Sky, say something.' Kevin said to me across the room.

'I need to be free August 10th.'

'Your Milan show is August 8th.' Jim replied. 'That's the last date so we can fly you home right after.'

'Could you fly me to Venice? I'm off to a wedding.'

'Oh?' Kevin looked surprised.

'Zed's eldest brother Trace is getting married.'

'Another wedding?' Kevin laughed. 'Never a dull moment in the Benedict household.'

'Nope.' I smiled, popping the 'p.'

'We'll fly you to Venice after.' Kevin smiled. 'And then back to the USA. Let me know when you want to fly back and I'll book the tickets.' Jim raised his eyebrows.

'Well Sky, are you in?' The boss asked.

I nodded. 'Of course.'

Naturally Zed wasn't happy about me going alone so he decided we'd make a getaway of it. _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ had a concert in London four days before mine so Zed decided it would be a good chance to spend some time in England together and allow me to catch up with my family and friends over there. I couldn't disagree.

'So you're flying out to England July 19th?' Kevin clarified when I arrived on site for the filming of my video for _Dangerous Woman._

'Yes.' I nodded.

'Okay. I've booked you into first class with Zed and his bandmates.' He winked as a man dressed in a suit walked over to us.

'Ah, Miss Bright, you've arrived!' The man said cheerfully, holding out his hand. 'I'm David Stevenson, your director.'

'Nice to meet you.' I shook his hand.

'The song is a sexy one filled with power so we're going to achieve that.' He continued. 'We've picked out some outfits for you and we're aiming to have wrapped this up by mid-afternoon.'

I followed Jodie to the dressing area where the usual make-up and hairstylists were waiting for me. It was something that didn't catch me off guard now. I knew what to expect. I knew that my hair was most likely going to be put in rollers and pinned to my head, which it was. I knew they would give me sultry make-up and false eyelashes. Then there was the matter of outfits and my stomach fluttered with butterflies when I saw them. Yes, they were revealing and not something I usually would wear. The first outfit was a beautiful dress with a chiffon skirt and a thigh slit almost going up to my hips. However, it was the top half that made me feel nervous. I couldn't wear a bra as the gently embroidery over the mesh only covered parts of my arms, back and just about covered my breasts as they dropped down into a deep v-neck nearly reaching my belly button. It looked fabulous on, but I couldn't help panicking that one wrong move and everyone would see my chest.

'Right, Sky.' David said when I was ready. 'We're just aiming for two scenes so this should be really simple. The first is here,' he showed me to a small booth with a white background where a retro microphone was set up. 'All we need is you looking sexy and sultry as you sing. It's that simple.'

Despite the sheer dress and sheer bodysuit, the day was a fairly easy and I was thankful to be done by mid-afternoon so that I could return to campus and finish packing up my belongings. I was moving out of our college dorm with Tina and Zoe the following day and Zoe's dad had booked us a removal van for belongings to be sent into storage. It was pretty easy when we didn't need to take furniture with us, but I did have a stupid amount of clothes thanks to my job. Tina and Zoe snatched a few items of clothing from me and some I donated to the local charity shop, trying to change my colour palette. I'd moved on from only wearing black as that had made me shudder and reminded me of my time with my father. Now Jodie was dressing me in deep blues and deep reds instead.

I spent the next two weeks rehearsing my set for supporting Nick on tour, attending appointments with pregnant Sally and hanging out at Zed's band rehearsals. Then there was the occasional photoshoot and interview to fill any spare time I had.

'Sky!' Sierra's face appeared on my mobile screen as I sat in Zed's living room waiting for him to be finished with the band. I put down my guitar, the one that practically lived at Zed's house these days.

'Hey Si.' I smiled. 'How are you?'

'SO excited you're coming to England! It's been forever!' Her smile quickly faded and she looked sad. 'I know you've been busy but we need to talk more.'

'We do.' I agreed. 'I'm so sorry I've been crap at that.' I heard a cheer from somewhere in the house and she raised as eyebrow. 'Zed and the guys are rehearsing for their London show.' I paused as I remembered Zed's offer. 'Speaking of which, do you want to come with? I've got a VIP ticket with your name on it.'

'YES!' She squealed. 'I actually want to meet Zed _properly_ now that he's not being a loser!' She beamed. 'Please tell me you're coming down to Newquay.'

'Of course.' I smiled.

'You mean _we're_ coming to Newquay.' Miles said appearing behind me.

'Si, this is Miles, Miles, Sierra.' I said introducing them.

'You're all coming?' Sierra looked surprised.

'Well I wanted to spend a few days down there and Zed wanted to see where I grew up, plus granddad wants to meet him.' I paused. 'And then there was the matter of the band needing to rehearse.'

'And the waves to ride!' Miles beamed.

'It's not as warm as Cali.' Sierra said with a shy smile. 'And it'll probably rain.'

'Who cares about rain when you're in the water!' Ashley called out. Zed gave my shoulders a squeeze as he appeared in shot.

'Hey Sierra.' He said and I watched my friend suck in a deep breath. I knew the posters of Zed hadn't yet been taken down from her wall. It made me cringe.

'Hey Zed.' She said, shyly.

'Looking forward to meeting you.' Zed shot her his most charming smile and I rolled my eyes at him. Arrogant superstar syndrome.

She blushed. 'Me too.'

A few days later we bundled into First Class at LAX airport, heading straight for Heathrow. My large suitcase was almost bursting at the seams, thanks to Jodie helping me to pack, and my small holdall case was pretty packed too.

'Welcome onboard Virgin Atlantic.' The air hostess said with a flirtatious smile as she caught Zed's eyes. Zed intertwined his fingers with mine and her smile faltered a little.

 _That was cruel._ I told him and he smiled a lop-sided smile as he released me and slipped my holdall into the overhead locker. I watched as Miles helped Brit, his girlfriend, with her luggage too, ever the gentlemen. Ash and Drew rolled their eyes.

'Whipped.' Ash muttered under his breath as he slid into his little booth next to Drew. Zed slid in beside me.

 _Why is there some stupid wall between us?_ He muttered, indicating to the "suites" we were given. _No space for any romance._

 _Maybe they're trying to discourage it._ I sank into my seat and relaxed against the comfy leather.

 _Damn, I wanted to join the mile-high club._

I blushed and bit my lip as the air hostess came over with a champagne flute of non-alcoholic fizz. I took the free welcome drink. _At least I can get champagne when we're over England._

 _That's all Drew and Ash have been talking about. They think they're going partying in Newquay when we arrive._

 _I'll bet jet-lag begs to differ._

The flight took ten hours in total. I spent the time wisely, writing new lyrics or chatting to Zed or trying my best to get some valuable sleep in the hope that my jet lag wasn't too bad. I knew it would leave me feeling nauseous as it had on my way out of the country, back in August the previous year, and I knew that for some reason flying West to East was supposed to be worse. I woke up an hour before landing, allowing myself enough time to wash and freshen up. I changed into my leggings and a comfy khaki shirt and reapplied a bit of make-up, knowing that the press were bound to be at the airport for Zed. I pulled my hair into a fishtail plait and then walked out of the bathroom, almost into Brit, who looked like she was about to do the same thing.

'Pretty cool being first class.' She said with a smile in her Southern drawl. 'I'm not actually afraid to use the bathroom on here.'

'Me too.' I laughed.

'Can I please borrow some of that?' She signalled to my make-up. 'I stupidly put mine in my luggage and I know I must look a wreck right now.' She didn't. She had cute freckles and lovely bright green eyes. She couldn't look like a wreck if she tried. Either way, I happily handed over my make-up bag and she smiled in thanks.

'Hey beautiful.' Zed said as I returned to my booth. He perched on the extra chair that was next to my table. Every booth had two chairs, one for the passenger and one for any colleagues who wanted to discuss business on the flight. I found that a little strange in itself. Zed leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. 'Excited about being home?' More like nervous, I decided. It had almost been a year since we'd moved from England and I was afraid things had changed so much I wouldn't recognise it.

'A little.' I gave him a small smile.

'It'll be nice to see Sierra again.'

'It will.' I smiled.

'How long is the drive to Newquay?' Zed asked, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. He'd hired a car for us, which was crazy considering we'd been on a night flight. He was going to be exhausted by the time we arrived in Newquay around lunchtime.

'Four hours.' I wrinkled my nose. 'Sure you're okay driving that long? I can always take over.'

'It's alright, Miles said he'll drive if I get tired.' He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the end of my nose as the seatbelt sign came on. 'I'm looking forward to visiting a new part of England. I've been to London and Manchester, but Cornwall sounds fun.'

'It is.' I gave a small smile as I thought of the place Sally and Simon had raised me. Then I found my mind slipping to Franco and wondered where he'd raised me, where we'd lived with my mother. I'd never asked him that.

Of course the press were waiting when we arrived at the airport. They snapped photographs as we walked through arrivals, calling out Zed's name and surprisingly my name as well as the names of the other guys. We kept walking, ignoring them, as we pulled along our bags towards the hire car place. Zed signed the paperwork and then we headed off on our four hour journey. I must have fallen asleep in the front seat as, when I woke up, I found myself looking at a familiar A-road, one where hedges lined the road and there was a lovely view of the hills. I smiled silently to myself, knowing I was nearly home.

'Are you sure Newquay is this way?' I heard Brit from the backseat. 'Isn't it meant to be sunny with sandy beaches?'

'Newquay is this way.' I nodded. 'The weather isn't always great in July.' I pulled my jumper tighter around myself as we passed the familiar caravan parks that would be filled to the brim because of the upcoming school summer holidays.

'I'm glad I packed some sweaters.' Brit laughed. 'It's definitely not LA, is it?'

'No, but when the sun is shining it's just as beautiful, if not more so.' I said, defending my hometown. Zed's satnav gave a direction and he followed it, turning off on the roundabout.

'I've not missed roundabouts.' He said with a soft laugh. We passed some holiday accommodation and surf schools that were familiar to me. I'd not grown up in Newquay but in a small nearby village, just fifteen minutes drive away, so Sierra and I had often ventured into the town for shopping trips, catching a lift with Sally and Simon when they'd been heading to work at the gallery in the town. The cloud in the sky moved away, revealing a little bit of blue sky like I was being welcomed home. I looked at the Americans in the car, who all stared out of the window in awe. This was all new territory for them but I hoped that I could convince them over the next five days that Newquay was just as good as their city, even if it was cooler.

'Well the surf looks good.' Ash said, looking at the greyish blue sea as we passed it. The headland stood in the distance, reminding me of the English scenery. The Satnav gave Zed another direction and he turned into a carpark on the headland by Fistral Beach, one of the prettiest beaches in the area. I looked up at the apartments in front of us, the ones which had only been built several years ago. They were pricey, that much I knew, because they all had a view of the ocean.

We were greeted in the lobby area by the owner of the apartment, who was thrilled to have Zed staying in her apartment and she was even more thrilled when she saw me too, claiming to be a big fan of the two of us. The apartment was on the 1st floor, but we took the elevator because of our luggage. She led us into the living room area, which had exposed wood for the floor and white walls, making the room nice and bright thanks to the large wall-length window over-looking the bay. There was a large grey corner-sofa with a television and bookcase, a cream rug on the floor. Next door was a dining table set for eight with a set of French doors leading to a terrace with another table for eight, over-looking Fistral Beach. The kitchen was modern had black granite surfaces and a small breakfast bar. Then there were the three bedrooms; a triple bedroom with bunk beds for Drew and Ash and two doubles, one with an ensuite for Zed and I (as he'd paid) and one slightly smaller double. I knew the apartment hadn't been cheap, but Zed was always saying he had money to splash about so there was no use arguing.

'So what do you think?' Zed asked as he unpacked his case, hanging his clothes for the next few days in the large built-in wardrobe.

'It's beautiful.' I sank onto the bed. 'Ah this is so comfy.'

'Yeah?' He moved behind me, gently massaging my shoulders. 'Want to test it out?' He asked, flirtatiously.

'Zed, the grocery order is here!' Miles called out and Zed grumbled.

'Why are they here with us?' He asked.

'Because you need to practise.' I reminded him. I turned in his arms and gently kissed his lips. 'You've got your first UK concert in six days.'

'Why do I have a feeling they're going to suck out the romance?'

'You've got the other two and a half weeks with me.' I reminded him. 'In Paris, Madrid, Milan and then Venice.'

'At least I get you to myself for the most romantic city in the world.' His smile was sly.

'When I'm not performing you mean.'

'Don't ruin it.' He grumbled.

'Zed?!' Miles called again and he groaned.

'Dude!' He yelled and he got off the bed, stalking out of the room.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to Sierra, who I'd arranged to see the following evening for dinner and a few drinks. _Honey, I'm home! xx_


	31. I know I'd walk a thousand miles

I woke up pretty early the next morning, about eight, which had surprised me as I'd assumed my messed-up body clock would have wanted a lie-in. Then again, we'd all headed to bed pretty early the evening before thanks to jetlag. I walked into the ensuite and turned on the shower, desperate to freshen up. I climbed into the shower, enjoying the sensation of the warm, powerful water on my skin. I gently massaged my scalp and I sighed, relaxing. I jumped as the shower door opened, revealing a completely naked Zed.

'What are you doing?' I asked him between breaths.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked into the shower, closing the door behind him, and he pressed me against the wall, pressing his lips against mine.

'Your…friends.' I said between kisses.

'We'll just have to be quiet then.' He whispered, huskily, his lips going back to mine again.

After breakfast, Zed and I took the car and headed to my hometown for lunch with my granddad. I felt nervous as he drove along the coastal road towards Crantock. Zed was nervous too. He gripped the steering wheel of the 4x4 tightly as he drove along the A-road, passing flower-covered fields and the glistening blue sea. My granddad lived right in the centre of the village, whereas we had lived a short walk away from the centre. He lived in a stone terraced house, which was small and cosy. Zed parked the car carefully outside and gave me a small smile. He looked handsome in his plaid shirt, a simple navy tie and his brown boots. He'd made an effort and so had I. I'd dressed myself in a blue polka dot sundress, courtesy of Jodie's new wardrobe for me, my hair loose and curly today. I rang the doorbell and squeezed Zed's hand in reassurance as I heard the lock twist.

My grandfather opened the door with a warm smile, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. 'My beautiful girl!' He said with his warm voice like honey. My heart sank and I realised I'd really missed him and our weekend lunch dates. He pulled me and looked at me with his familiar smile that made his eyes crinkle. My granddad, Simon's dad, was only sixty-one and unfortunately his wife, my grandma, had died when I was eleven from Alzheimer's disease. He wasn't lonely though. He went to line-dancing and singing classes weekly and he was always out and about with his friends. My granddad's warm brown eyes looked over to Zed, his face wary.

'Mr Bright, a pleasure to meet you.' Zed said, his voice nervous as he held out his hand. My granddad shook it, his smile returning.

'So you're the moviestar who has won my granddaughter's heart.' He chuckled. 'The whole village has been talking about you.'

'Oh.' He gave a soft smile. 'Good things I hope.' Panic was visible in his eyes.

'Of course, Zed.' My granddad smiled. 'After all, apparently my granddaughter has tamed the beast.' He winked at me and I laughed. 'Come on in, you two, I know that Mrs Creedy is probably watching us through the window right now.' He looked at Zed. 'She's a nosy one, that woman.'

I always loved how homely granddad's house felt. The living room was small and cosy, granddad's piano taking up the majority of the space from its place by the window. He had a small television and some mounted bookcases, as well as a comfy green sofa by the fireplace. On the mantelpiece I spotted the pictures of Sally, Simon and I from my eleventh birthday right up to a more recent one of us in Los Angeles together. There was a picture of my grandma and next to that, a more recent one of me. It was me on the red carpet of the ball I'd been to with Zed. I knew he'd cut it out of a magazine of some kind and it made me smile.

'Can I get you some coffee? Tea?' My granddad asked as Zed and I sat down beside each other.

'Tea please, Mr Bright.' Zed replied, formally. 'Would you like a hand?'

'I'm perfectly capable.' My granddad smiled. 'And please call me Bernie. We'll save Mr Bright for the doctors and the people in the bank.' He disappeared out of the room and Zed stood up, walking over to look at the family pictures and the photographs of me.

'Cute photos.' Zed commented. He picked up the photograph of me sat playing my granddad's piano. 'So your granddad is responsible for your musical talents?' He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

'Mostly.' I nodded. 'I guess I always liked music but he's the one that really encouraged it. He taught me piano.' I looked over at the piano which hadn't changed in nine years.

'She's definitely overtaken me there, though.' My granddad said, returning with a tray with a teapot and three teacups on it. 'I'm nowhere near as talented at piano or guitar as her.'

I blushed. 'That's ridiculous Granpops.'

'It's not, my girl.' He smiled. 'I've seen you singing on television and I've heard you on the radio. I'm so very proud of you.'

'I'll send you the album when it's ready.' I promised as he poured each of us a cup of real British tea. I'd missed it. He passed me a cup and I added a little milk and a small amount of sugar.

'Good.' He smiled. 'Because I'm definitely your number one fan.' Zed smiled across at me. That was something he often said.

'If you don't mind me saying, sir, but that might be me.' Zed said and my granddad raised his eyebrows.

'You're brave.' He chuckled. 'I think I like you, Zed Benedict. You've not let Hollywood go to your head. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.'

Zed and I both relaxed a lot more after that and we were fine when my granddad said he wanted to take us out to lunch somewhere nice, is treat. We walked along the road with him and I smiled as he and Zed spoke to each other like old friends.

'Bernie! And is that you Sky?' Mrs Creedy was stood a few feet away from us with her dog. 'Goodness, Sky, you look so grown-up.'

'It's only been a year but I couldn't agree more.' My granddad smiled. 'My little girl is a real lady now.'

Mrs Creedy looked over at Zed, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes wide. 'Zed Benedict, I'm a _huge_ fan.' The fact that the seventy-year-old lady had just admitted that surprised me but I decided to shrug it off.

'Well thank you.' Zed said, amusement clear on his face. 'It's great to meet you…'

'Mrs Creedy.' She held out her hand and let Zed shake it. 'Just wait til I tell Jonathan and Rosie that I met Zed Benedict whilst walking the dog!' She beamed, turning to me once more. 'Are you staying in the village, Sky?'

'No, we're staying in Newquay.' I replied. 'Just wanted to catch-up with granddad.'

'And Sierra I hope?'

'Of course.' I smiled.

'Well have a lovely stay.' She turned to Zed. 'And I hope to be seeing some more of you, Zed. Sky is a very lucky girl.' He shuddered and I smiled at his discomfort. It was nice to watch him squirm every now and then.

I spent far too long trying to choose an outfit to wear for dinner with Sierra that evening. We weren't going anywhere expensive, but I hadn't seen her in so long and I wanted to look presentable. I ended up straightening my hair and throwing on some ripped black jeans and a sparkly top with my leather jacket and some heels. The doorbuzzer buzzed just after seven and butterflies jumped about my stomach. It had been far too long since I'd last seen Sierra and she'd not been on good terms with Zed when she'd last seen him, but neither and I; he'd acted like I was nothing special when he'd seen us at Comicon, just another fan. It still made me irritated to think about it but I had to remind myself that he'd not been in a good place.

'Come on up.' I said to Sierra in the buzzer. I held down the button and looked over at Zed's bandmates and Brit, who were lounging about and watching something on television. I knew they were all off out somewhere for dinner as it was Friday night and I knew they wanted to check out some bars and clubs the following night, so I'd promised to show them around the following day. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Sierra there in her usual jeans, blouse and blazer combo. She pulled me into a tight hug straight away and I smiled. It was like we hadn't been apart.

'Look at you all glamorous and rockstary.' She said as she released me. 'Nice to know you're not above wearing ripped jeans.' I thought about _She Looks so Perfect_ and Zed's comment about ripped skinny jeans on the floor. That was more true now than ever. I hoped she'd not heard that song.

'I'll never be above wearing ripped jeans.' I smiled. 'Signature Sky style, right?'

'Right.' She said as I stepped aside, letting her in. 'This is pretty fancy though.' She commented, looking around the apartment. Her eyes flicked over to Zed and his bandmates hanging around on the sofa.

'Sierra, this is Miles, Brit, Ash and Drew.' I said, signalling to the people she didn't know. 'And this is Zed.'

Zed stood up, nerves written all over his face. Then he hid them, smiling his cheeky smile instead. I heard Sierra suck in a breath and I shot Zed a warning look, earning a lopsided smile from him. 'Sierra, it's great to meet you.' He said, pulling my friend into a hug. Her eyes widened and I wondered if she was going to pass out. Zed released her and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'And you.' She said, breathlessly. She glanced over at me, sensing my awkwardness. 'Shall we go? Our reservations are in twenty.'

Sierra and I had decided to book our favourite place, a little Italian restaurant in town. The staff greeted us by name and took us to the table we'd often had, near the back of the restaurant and tucked out of the way. Sierra ordered us a bottle of the house wine and we tucked into our olives whilst we flicked through the menu.

'How's your first year at uni been?' I asked her. She smiled and looked up at me.

'Pretty good. It's been tough with the break-up and everything.' I remembered her short relationship with the guy she'd really liked. 'But I'm pretty happy being single right now. I passed first year with flying colours so that's a great start.' She glanced over at me. 'How's UCLA?'

'It's good.' I nodded. 'Dance is challenging but I'm getting better and I'm actually enjoying it. Music is a breeze.'

'It always was.' She smiled. 'You were just born with musical bones in your body.' I thought of Franco and I shuddered. I hadn't mentioned him to anyone but the Benedict family and it was horrible hiding it from Sally and Simon but I couldn't bear upsetting them.

'Si, something happened when I was.. you know… kidnapped.'

Her eyes turned to concern. 'Are you okay?'

I nodded. 'I'm fine now, it's just…' I glanced around. 'You can't tell anyone. Only Zed and his parents know.'

'What happened?'

'The guy who was like the leader… he was my father.'

'What?!' She nearly choked on her sip of wine. 'Your father? As in _birth_ father?' I nodded, mutely. 'Oh my god.' She frowned. 'Did he know it was you?'

'He's the one that mentioned it.' I replied, grimly.

'Are you sure he wasn't lying to you?'

No, because he showed me my past. I couldn't tell her that part. 'I get my eyes from him.' I replied. 'And he told me all this stuff and it kinda added up.' I bit my lip. 'He's in prison.'

'Of course he is and so he should be.' She sighed. 'Oh Sky, I knew it was bad but that's awful. Are you going to tell Sally and Simon?'

'It would add extra stress and pressure.' I sighed. 'I don't want to have them worrying about it. I'm not going to see him anytime soon so it'll be fine.'

'Oh, sweetie.' She looked at me sympathetically. 'You've really had a terrible few months and I've not been there for you. I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' I replied. 'You didn't give Simon the promotion and ship him off to the US.'

'Do you regret moving there?' Her eyes met mine now.

'I did at first.' I said, honestly. I thought about the first few months. Tina and Zoe were great but I'd been so homesick. I'd missed Sierra and my granddad and then things with Zed had been awful and I'd really wished I was still in England attending Southampton University with Sierra like we'd planned for years. 'But now, not really. It's done wonders for Sally and Simon. They're happy for work and now they're having the baby they've always wanted. And if I'd not gone, I'd never have met Zed.'

'And he's treating you right?' She asked, warily.

I smiled. 'He is. Sure we had a bumpy start, but I think everything is going to be okay.'

Dinner was nice and it was just like I'd never left England. We drank a little too much wine and then Zed picked us up, offering to drop Sierra home so that she didn't need a taxi.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' She asked me from the backseat of the car.

'I think Brit and I were going to wander into town and do some shopping, maybe hang out on the beach. The guys have band practice in the morning at the studios in town and then they're off to surf.' I replied.

'Oh.' She sounded disappointed.

'You should come too.' I smiled. 'Brit won't mind if someone tags along, will she Zed?'

'Not at all.' He smiled. 'She'll probably like the company.' His eyes flicked to the mirror so that he was looking at Sierra. 'We're all hitting some bars in the evening too so you should come with. It'll be nice to hang out.'

'Okay!' She grinned.

'Come and get ready with Sky and Brit. I know you girls like doing that stuff.' He wrinkled his nose. 'I'll make myself scarce.'

The guys headed off pretty early the next day so Brit and I were sat together chilling on the balcony and eating croissants when Sierra arrived. I was surprised by how quickly she and Brit hit it off and I relaxed as we walked into town, knowing that it probably was going to be a nice girly day after all.

'How long have you two been best friends?' Brit asked as we reached the town centre. On foot it had taken about twenty minutes but it was a scenic walk past the harbour so it wasn't so bad. The smell of fish and chips and Cornish pasties filled the air and the seagulls called out as they flew overhead. I adjusted my sunglasses, hoping that the tourists wouldn't recognise me.

'Since Sky moved here when she was ten.' Sierra replied. 'I was assigned as her buddy on her first day at school and she's not been able to get rid of me since.' She nudged me in the side.

'Uh oh, sounds like trouble.' Brit smiled.

'Oh no, we were swots at school.' I told her. 'Never in trouble, always quiet and just blending into the background. At home was a different story. Our parents couldn't get us to stop belting out songs with our hairbrushes or making up ridiculous dance routines.' Brit laughed at that.

'Sounds like tonight will be a blast then!' She said in her southern twang.

'Definitely!' Sierra grinned. 'There's a School Disco at one of the clubs in town so everyone will be in costume tonight. Should be great!'

Brit looked around at the unfamiliar shops and the pedestrian-only road. 'Yeesh, we're definitely not in Los Angeles anymore. Where's good to shop here?'

'We have a Superdry.' Sierra said. 'But New Look is probably the best place if you want an outfit for tonight unless you're after some new surfwear.'

'I'd be a terrible surfer.' Brit shook her head. 'I prefer to just watch the eye-candy instead.'

'Me too.' I smiled. 'We should go and watch our own eye-candy later.'

'I'm up for that.' She grinned and Sierra nodded, excitedly. After all, none of the band were bad-looking and they all went to the gym…

It was weird walking into New Look. I reluctantly placed my sunglasses on the top of my head as we moved into the shop. We moved around together, picking out tops, skirts and dresses we liked the look of and then we headed to the changing room. The changing room assistant's eyes widened when she was me and I just smiled, hoping she didn't say anything. Thankfully she kept quiet as we tried on some new outfits and then made our purchases. We hadn't found anything we wanted for the fancy dress party so we opted for heading to a costume shop instead, as Brit had come up with an idea.

'This place is nice.' Brit said when we got to the diner we were having our lunch in. It was a 50s diner that Sierra and I usually visited for lunch because of its amazing burgers and milkshakes. We sat out on the terrace, over-looking Towan Beach. Tourists lounged about on the sand, lifeguards watching those swimming between the red and yellow flags. 'I take back what I said about LA the other day. England is pretty cool too.' She smiled and I smiled back.

'It's a bit breezier.' I told her. 'But tourists love it. They come from all other the place to surf here and there are huge surf competitions here every year.'

'No wonder Miles and the guys wanted to join you and Zed down here!' She laughed.

'Oh my god, I've missed these shakes!' Sierra groaned in pleasure from beside me and I laughed, shaking my head.

'I've forgotten how embarrassing you are.' I told her with a nudge and she smiled a wicked smile.

'Sky Bright, I'm a huge fan!' A girl a few years younger than us appeared at my side, pen and napkin in her hand. 'Can I have your autograph?'

Sierra raised her eyebrows. That was weird. It had happened a few times in Los Angeles over the last few months but I'd never expected it to happen in my hometown. Now that _was_ strange. 'Sure.' I smiled, taking the napkin from her. 'What's your name?'

'Jessie.' She replied and I wrote out a little message for her, passing it back. 'Thank you so much! My friends didn't think you'd sign it.' She signalled to the group of teenagers sat around a table a few feet away.

'Oh?' Now that surprised me.

'I told them they were wrong about you not being as nice in person.' Her eyes looked around. 'Are you here with your boyfriend, Zed?'

'No I'm not.' I gave a small smile. Was that who they'd been hoping to see? Brit raised her eyebrows at me from across the table.

'Oh well.' Jessie smiled. 'Thanks for the autograph.' And then she was gone.

'So that was weird.' Sierra said to me. 'We've had a lot of people stare this morning but not autographs. I'll tick that off the weirdness list.'

'She wanted to see Zed.' I muttered. 'I'll bet she didn't even want my autograph.'

'I think that's how Miles and the guys feel sometimes.' Brit said from across the table. 'They're always being called _Zed's Band_ and I know that he's trying to get them away from that description, make people see it's a separate project.'

I nodded. 'He's afraid people aren't going to take the band seriously. I hope that's something the guys and he can sort soon because he really loves his music.'

'Just like I really love this peanut butter milkshake.' Sierra sighed from beside me and we all erupted into giggles again.

We found out that the guys were surfing on Fistral that afternoon so we changed into our beachwear, grabbed some beach towels from the apartment and headed down to the beach to find them. It wasn't easy. We stationed ourselves by the Lifeguard tower, laying out our towels and looking out at the ocean. A lot of people were currently surfing, some women and some guys, and most of them looked the same in their wetsuits. Then I spotted Zed, my eyes being drawn to him like a magnet once more. He rode the waves with confidence and I bit my lip. Damn, he was good at everything and he even looked good in a wet suit. I spotted Miles, Ashley and Drew surfing beside him and I pointed him out to the girls. We all slipped off our beachwear, lying in our bikinis. It was twenty degrees, summer weather for England, although the breeze was cool.

'Hey ladies.' A lifeguard said with a wink as he passed us.

'Hello Mr lifeguard.' Sierra swooned when he was far enough away not to hear her. 'Damn I've missed this beach, Sky. Haven't you?'

'I don't need to gawp at lifeguards.'

'Please.' She rolled her eyes. 'And look at you with your hot-bod. It's obvious you've been working out.'

'I guess dance is a workout.' I shrugged. 'I've lost a fair bit of weight from it and I'm more flexible too.'

'I bet Zed loves that.' Brit smirked from across from me.

I widened my eyes as Sierra gawped at me. 'Something you need to tell me, Sky?'

'No.' I squeaked.

'You lost your v-plate!' She stared straight at me and I bit my lip. 'To Zed Benedict!'

'Shhh.' I hushed her, looking around. Brit laughed, tying her hair into a ponytail.

'Well, how was it?'

'Oh my god.' I groaned, trying to hide behind my hair.

'That good, huh?' Sierra smirked and I buried my face in my hands. 'Oh look, here the guys come now.'

I glanced through a gap in my fingers to see Zed, Miles, Drew and Ash walking out of the sea with their surfboards under their arms. All of their wetsuits were unzipped, the tops of them slung around their hips, revealing their washboard abs. Zed's muscles were definitely the most defined but I knew from Sierra's sigh that the other guys weren't too bad either.

'It's like God carved each one to perfection.' Sierra whispered as Zed waved and headed towards us. A few other heads on the beach were turning too as the scene rolled out like something from Baywatch.

'You've not seen the whole Benedict clan.' I told her. 'God decided to be cruel and break a lot of hearts when he planned out how those guys were going to look. And there's seven of them.'

They reached us and put down their surfboards, standing in front of us. Even soaking wet with messed-up hair, Zed looked like a dream.

'Hey girls.' Ash spoke first. 'Had a nice day?'

'Yeah.' Brit smiled. 'It's been good.' Miles bent down and kissed her forehead as Zed's eyes roamed my body, making me blush. I knew Sierra was watching the exchange with a smirk.

 _The things I would do to you if you were alone right now._ Zed's voice was gruff in my head but he tried to hide it out loud. 'Hey gorgeous.' He sank down next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as I blushed.

We all had dinner out on the terrace, dinner which Drew had surprisingly cooked. Then the guys hung out in the lounge area, watching the television, whilst the girls and I retired to the room I was sharing with Zed to get ready. We spread our costumes out on the bed and got to work. I smoothed my curls with product as Sierra tamed her bob and Brit straightened her long brunette hair. We applied some subtle make-up and sipped our glasses of wine we'd poured from the bottle of wine we'd bought earlier on as we painted our finger nails a deep blue to match our outfits. Then we got dressed. We'd managed to find what we hoped were unique outfits for a school disco; cheerleading costumes that were replicas of the Ravens costumes from One Tree Hill. A black top with Ravens across it in blue and a matching skirt paired with platform converse-style shoes. At least our feet weren't going to hurt at the end of the night.

'Were you a cheerleader?' I asked Brit. 'Because that really suits you.'

'In high school, yeah.' She smiled. 'You'd have made a good cheerleader too.'

Sierra snorted. 'Have you seen her coordination?'

'Hey, it's got better!' I replied as Brit pulled her phone out of her bag.

'Thank God. I still remember when you nearly fell in that bin.'

'What?!' Brit roared with laughter and it was pretty contagious. 'Oh my god, let's calm down. Quick we need some pictures and then we'll go and make the guys swoon over us.'

We posed for some selfies together, each taking some on our phones. Then it was showtime. We walked out into the living room area together, where the guys were all sat in white shirts, ties and black trousers. They'd even added geeky glasses for good measure. Miles was first to turn and his jaw dropped as he spotted Brit. Then Zed did the same thing and it was like a domino effect.

 _Holy crap._ Zed said into my head as he let out a low whistle. 'You are not going out dressed like that.'

'Why?' I smiled innocently and we all did a cheerleader pose.

 _Because there are things I want to do to you right now that I can't do in public._ His voice was low in my head and made me smile. It had worked.

'I think we're going to be spending the evening fending off guys.' Miles said to his bandmates. 'Well, let's go. I think I need a strong drink.'

Newquay was packed as it often was on a Saturday night, more so because it was in the summer so tourists had joined the locals. Hen parties and Stag dos were everywhere and I wondered if we should have come to Newquay without Zed's bodyguard. But then, with thick-rimmed glasses on, he was less recognisable and probably more so after people had been drinking. We headed to a bar first that Sierra and I recommended, drinking cocktails in the dimly lit bar, tucked into a booth in the corner.

'You know, you're not so bad, Benedict.' Sierra said to Zed after her second drink. 'Although I won't ever take back calling you an asshole.'

Ash spluttered as he choked on his drink. 'You called Zed an _asshole_?!'

'She did.' Zed winced. 'It was totally deserved though.'

'Dude, what did you do?' Drew's eyes were wide. Zed shifted uncomfortably beside me as I tried to push the thought out of my head.

'Sky and I were dating back in November for a few weeks and Sierra and Sky came to Comicon when I was there.' He paused. 'I was a jerk, an idiot. I blanked them, acted like they were normal fans.'

'That's low, dude.' Drew shook his head.

'I know.' Zed replied. 'Biggest mistake I've ever made because I lost Sky after that.' Ash made a gagging sound and Zed kicked him under the table.

'You're lucky she gave you another chance.' Miles pointed out. 'Brit wouldn't do that, would you baby?'

'Nope.' She shook her head.

'I am lucky.' Zed nodded, squeezing my bare knee. 'And I'm not about to let this one out of my sight again.'

'Awh.' Sierra and Brit chorused, looking at me with smiles.

'Whipped.' Ash said, shaking his head. 'Let's get some shots in!'

Drinking with _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ was deadly. Zed had only had one beer in the cocktail bar and I knew he wasn't going to overdo it, but that didn't stop Drew and Ash being terrible influences. If Sierra and I had finished our drink, somehow another one appeared. We'd moved on now to a nightclub and it was packed to the seams with people dressed in school uniforms, mostly slutty. Zed had reserved us a booth, using his celebrity status to an advantage, so he and the guys sat around chatting whilst Brit, Sierra and I took to the dancefloor, standing out in our black and blue cheerleader costumes in a sea of white shirts.

'I'm so glad I met you two!' Brit beamed as _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ came blasting out of the speakers. We all danced about, singing and doing our best Britney impressions.

'That boy is ridiculously in love with you.' Sierra said to me as we danced. She signalled to the booth where Zed was sat, drinking a beer and watching us with a smile as he chatted to the guys.

'You think?' I smiled at him and then looked back at my best friend.

'The way he looks at you.' She sighed. 'It's like you're the only girl in the world to him.' I smiled. She didn't know that was part of being a soulfinder. I was all for sharing secrets with Sierra, but that wasn't one I wanted to share. Brit spun me around, pulling my attention back to them.

'You girls are a blast!' Brit said and I smiled across at her wondering how I'd managed to make so many decent new friends in the last year.

Soon the guys joined us on the dancefloor and Ash found himself some "eye candy" to dance with, a girl in a mini-skirt. Drew pulled Sierra towards him, dancing with her and I raised my eyebrows at Zed, who simply shrugged.

'He's been crushing on her all night.' He told me, placing his hands on my hips, where my skin was just about showing thanks to the short top of my cheerleading outfit. 'Just like I've been crushing on you.' I moved my hands to his shoulders and he smiled down at me, a smile that made my heart flutter.

'Sierra says she can tell you love me by the way you look at me.' I told him and he gently kissed my forehead.

'Well she'd be right there.'

' _Want you to make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only girl in the world_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_ _  
_ _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart._ ' I smiled at the rather apt song playing and I moved my hips in time to the music as Zed stared at me with intensity. I turned around, dancing against him and his hands caressed my hips.

 _Are you trying to kill me?_ His voice was hoarse and husky in my head, showing I'd had the desired effect.

 _Not at all._

I glanced over at Sierra just in time to see her locking lips with Drew. Seeing my best friend was fine, I went back to dancing and driving Zed Benedict absolutely insane.

We didn't get back until about 3.30am, after making sure Sierra was safely in a taxi to head home. When we walked through the door, my phone buzzed; her text message telling me that she was safely at home and that she'd had a great night. After a glass of water and saying goodnight to our friends, I pulled Zed into our bedroom and pressed him up against the closed bedroom door, pressing my lips against his. He eagerly kissed me back, his hands wandering under my top, against my bare skin. I pushed him onto the bed and he growled as I climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and still kissing him. He moaned against my mouth and his hand moved up my thigh.

'You should wear this all the time.' He whispered against my lips, making my lips tingle.

'Are you saying I'm not sexy?' I pouted.

'You are… too sexy. That's the problem.' He flipped me over and started kissing my neck.

'I didn't realise it was a problem.' I said and he moved his head up to meet my face.

'It's only a problem when we're in public.'

When I woke up in bed, completely naked, I realised I was alone. I glanced at my phone and realised it was midday. Zed would be out rehearsing with the band. I wrapped the duvet around my bare skin and looked at the pillow next to me where a note was sat.

 _Sorry I didn't want to wake you beautiful. I'd have rather spent the day in bed with you but I'm afraid I've had to go to rehearsals instead. I'll be back about 6 and then I'll take you to dinner. We'll go somewhere nice. I love you always and forever xx_

Brit was out somewhere by the time I'd showered and got dressed so I took the opportunity to go and spend some time with my granddad. I caught the bus to the village and knocked on his door, trying to ignore Mrs Creedy's stares through the window. I'd dressed more relaxed today, opting for jeans, a black tank top and a plaid shirt tied around my waist with boots on my feet. It was warmer, a little muggier than before and I wondered if England were going to get an unexpected heatwave.

'Sky!' My granddad greeted me with a warm smile. 'I wasn't sure if I was going to be seeing you again.'

'Of course, Granpops.' I grinned. I'd come up with an idea on my way over so I'd definitely be seeing him again.

'Come in sweetheart.' He led me into his small and cosy kitchen. 'Tea? I was just cutting back the roses in the garden.'

'Tea sounds great but I'll make it.' I filled up the kettle and put it on to boil, adding tea bags to the teapot. 'The garden looks lovely.'

'We'll have our tea out there then.'

We sat outside with our cups of tea in the afternoon sunshine and I suddenly wished that maybe I'd worn shorts instead.

'Your man seems nice.' My granddad smiled. 'I wasn't so sure at first when your parents told me you were dating that moviestar.'

'He's changed a lot in the last several months.' I told him. 'Did you know he took me to Nashville to try and win me over?'

'Did he now?' My granddad's eyes twinkled as I pulled out my phone, found the pictures and passed it over. He flicked through the photos, smiling. 'And how did that come about?'

'We had to research the history of a genre for an assignment and we chose country music because of you.'

'Oh, sweet girl.' He smiled. 'It's nice that you still think of me.'

'Always.' I told him, squeezing his hand. 'Zed took me to Nashville for the day and it was wonderful.'

'It looks it.' He looked down at the pictures and sighed. 'I do miss you all now you're in the states, especially with the baby on the way.'

'I wish you were there too.'

'I've thought about it.' He said and I looked at him in surprise. 'I just feel like that would be completely leaving your grandmother behind.' He frowned.

'She'd want you to be happy Granpops.'

He nodded. 'Yes, you're right, she would.' He gave a small smile. 'I saw in the paper that Zed's band have a concert this week.'

'Wednesday.' I nodded. 'We're off to London tomorrow.' I fiddled with my fingers. 'Actually, I'm performing on Friday in London with Nick Jonas.'

'The boy you sang that record with? I'm sure he used to be on your bedroom wall.'

I cringed. 'He did but I'm over that crush, believe me!' I paused. 'Anyway, I wondered if you'd come and see me play.'

'I'd love to sweetheart but London isn't exactly local, is it?'

It wasn't, which is why I'd called in some favours. 'No, it's not.' I told him. 'But my manager has booked a car to pick you up Friday afternoon and a hotel for you to stay in Friday night near to the venue. Then a car will take you back here Saturday morning.'

'You've thought this all out haven't you?' He smiled, that sparkle in his brown eyes still there.

'I really want you there.' I told him. 'Without you I wouldn't be up on that stage.'

'Oh my sweet child, of course you would be. All I've done is nudge you in the right direction.'

'Please granpops.'

'That's not a no.' He laughed. 'I'd be honoured to be there. You've not put me right at the top of the stadium, have you?'

'No you're in a VIP box with Sierra.' I smiled.

'Some good company then.' He grinned.

'She's going to travel with you if that's okay?'

'Absolutely.' He pulled me into a hug. 'Now how about you give your granddad a little preview of the show?'

I sat down at the piano I hadn't played in years, my hands practically twitching in anticipation. I opened the lid and ran my fingers over the keys, playing a song I had chosen to sing as a cover on my setlist.

' _Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd.'_

My granddad smiled at me.

' _And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

 _If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight.' _

I was glad I dressed up for dinner as, when I saw Zed, he was wearing a navy suit and he looked incredible. I'd decided to wear a sky blue maxi dress which showed a little cleavage and had a thigh-slit up the side. I'd pinned back some of my hair with Brit's help so that it was in a half-updo. Zed clearly approved from the look he gave me when I stepped out of the bedroom.

The restaurant he took me to was a five minute walk away and it was incredibly classy. The diners were all dressed smart and so were the waiters in their waistcoats. We were greeted with a smile and taken to a seat by the window, overlooking the incredible sunset. Zed ordered us a bottle of champagne and I looked across at him with curiosity.

'What's the occasion?' I teased and he smiled.

'That you've put up with me five months.' He replied with a lopsided smile. I did the math in my head and realised he was right. It was our five month anniversary. 'That and I'm madly in love with you. Do I need an excuse?'

'Not at all.' I replied. The champagne returned and was poured and the waiter took our order. 'This place is pricey.'

'So?' He grinned. 'We have this disagreement a lot.'

'You don't need to splash out the cash. I'd have been happy going to Wetherspoons.'

'Wetherspoons?' He looked puzzled.

'It's a pub. Food is two meals for a tenner.' I replied and he laughed.

'Ah, to have an English Rose for a girlfriend.' He winked. 'How was your granddad?'

'He's fine.' I smiled. 'I think he's excited about my show on Friday.'

'You could have invited him to ours too.'

'I'm not sure he wants to hear a song about his granddaughter wearing her boyfriend's underwear.' I raised my eyebrows and he smirked at me.

'I'm glad he's coming to see you.'

'Me too.' I sipped at my champagne, knowing from the good taste that it was expensive stuff. 'He likes you, you know?'

'Good. I was worried he'd dislike me like Simon.'

'Simon doesn't dislike you. He's just protective of me.' I told him. 'He wants me to be happy.'

'And are you?' His eyes met mine.

'Very.' I smiled and he reached across the table, gently rubbing his fingers against mine.

'That's all I could ever ask for.'

Zed wanted to go for a walk after dinner and I was glad it was still warm outside. I walked alongside him, the two of us hand-in-hand in the moonlight. I'd slipped off my shoes and walked along the soft sand in barefoot like we had done in Mexico. It was just cooler and windier this time. Zed stopped me along the beach and moved to stand in front of me. His aura glowed pink, a colour I'd started to recognise as love.

'What?' I smiled and he bent down, gently pressing his lips to mine. His lips were salty from the sea air but I didn't mind. His kisses, even after five months, still left me feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

'You are my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever and my everything.' He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I looked into his eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight just like the sea. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a ring box. 'It's too early for engagement in my opinion.' He whispered. 'But I want you to have this.' He opened it carefully revealing a beautiful white gold ring with a small heart-shaped topaz.

'Zed, it's beautiful.' I whispered.

'A promise ring.' He smiled. 'My promise to love you forever.'

'That's a big promise to make.'

'It is.' He whispered, taking my right hand and sliding the ring onto my right ring finger. 'But I know it's a promise I intend to keep.' I looked down at the ring that sparkled when it caught the light. 'I love you Sky Bright.' He whispered. 'My heart is yours.'

My eyes watered, tearing up. 'And mine is yours.'

 _ **AN: I'm going to warn you now- this story is nearly over. I'm in the process of writing the last chapter as we speak. There's a few more chapters to go but I wanted to warn you…**_

 _ **However, I have also been writing a new Sky/Zed story which will be uploaded very soon, as soon as I can think of a name for it in fact! So if you liked this then please read my new story as I'm sure you'll like that too.**_


	32. I still get jealous

The drive to London the following day took three hours and a half and Zed dropped off the car back at a rental centre after dropping us at the hotel in the London Docklands. The hotel had been paid for by the label, for myself and for the _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ boys. Zed and I were sharing a deluxe room on the same floor as his bandmates and Brit. I checked us into our room and went on up to the fourth floor with his friends, disappearing off in search of our room with my holdall, seeing as the concierge had already brought our other bags up. Our room was pretty spacious; a studio with a Queen bed, a sofa, television, wardrobe and a balcony overlooking the docklands. I sank onto the comfy bed and looked down at the beautiful ring on my hand, smiling to myself. Things were pretty perfect and I was glad to have some normality again. I unpacked the belongings I'd need and I hung up the clothes I'd washed and dried back at the Newquay apartment, trying to stop them from creasing.

'Wake up beautiful.' Zed was gently shaking me and I realised I had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him.

'What time is it?'

'Four.' He replied. 'We're going for dinner and Yves and Phee's place remember?' Of course.

'I must have been asleep a while.'

'You were asleep when I got here.' He said. 'And then I let you sleep a little longer.' He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to my forehead. 'I wasn't sure if you wanted to get changed or anything.

'I will.' I nodded, looking down at my travel clothes. I sat up and he gently kissed my forehead and then my neck. 'But that's definitely a distraction.'

'I'll behave.' He said, his fingers playing with one of my curls.

'I wish you wouldn't.' I replied. 'But Phee will grill me if we're late.'

Zed and Phee's apartment was a fifteen minute cab ride away, not too far from the Docklands where Yves was currently doing some work experience. They had a small one-bedroom apartment near Stratford with a view of the Olympic Park from their living room window. Phee and Yves greeted each of us with a hug and I realised I'd missed the chirpy, edgy brunette over the last month.

'This place is nice.' I told her and she smiled across at Yves.

'A fortune.' She told us. 'But he can afford it and wanted somewhere nice for us.'

'London isn't cheap.' I replied and she nodded in understanding. 'The south of England is one of the most expensive places in the UK to live.'

'So how was Newquay?' Yves asked as he served us dinner. 'Go surfing?'

'Hell yeah.' Zed beamed. 'Not Sky though.'

'I'd drown.' I replied. 'White water rafting with your family was scary enough.' Zed and Yves laughed softly at that memory. 'How's the course?'

'Really interesting.' Yves replied. 'It'll look good on my CV.'

'And what have you been up to?' I asked Phee.

'I'm doing a bit of work at a café up the road.' She replied. 'Trying to make myself useful and keep myself busy, you know?' I nodded. It must be boring being away from your friends whilst your husband is working and keeping busy. No doubt Yves also had plenty of work to bring home. 'I'm looking forward to both of your concerts this week.' She smiled. So was I. Zed's was in two days time and I had mine on the Friday. Thursday had been cleared out of my schedule as had Friday for rehearsals with my band and Zed was rehearsing all day the following day whilst I attended a photoshoot, a magazine interview and then a talkshow.

'What are your plans this week?' Yves asked me and I filled him in. 'Maybe we could all do something touristy tomorrow night like hit up the London Eye or something.'

'That'd be cool.' Phee smiled. 'Or there's the Shard?'

'The Shard would be good.' I replied, not sure about being in a confined space like the London Eye.

The next day, Zed headed off to rehearsals early and I slipped on some ripped jeans and a white shirt and headed out to my magazine interview with a teen magazine. It lasted for about an hour and then I had a photoshoot with the magazine, wearing some gorgeous highstreet clothes including some from New Look. It wasn't a sexy or sultry photoshoot as it was for a teen magazine. Instead it was fun and colourful and a much-needed break from having to look like a 'vixen.' I met with Jodie for lunch as she'd flown in that morning, although somehow she still looked glamorous, and then we headed for the Riverside Studios for my television interview. It was weird arriving for a show mid-afternoon when the show wasn't going to be on the television until the Friday, when I'd be busy opening for Nick Jonas at his concert.

'Miss Bright, welcome.' A woman in a headset said with a smile. 'The dressing room is this way.' She led me to my own door with my name on it and I glanced over at the one next door, remembering Nick as going to be on the show too. It was good having a friendly face.

'I'm just going to say hi.' I told Jodie and she nodded, slipping into my dressing room with the dress bags and boxes she was carrying. I knocked on the door and Nick opened it almost straight away.

'Hey you.' He smiled, pulling me into a hug. 'Long time no see!'

'I know, I suck, sorry.' I told him and he shook his head.

'You've been busy with college and your album so please don't apologise. I've been busy too.' He smiled. 'You look well.' I knew what he was referring to, the sympathy clear from his aura surrounding him.

'I'm doing well.' I told him. 'People are acting like I'm super fragile.'

'And so they should.' He squeezed my hand. 'You're a fighter, Sky, I knew that when I first asked you to sing with me.'

'Thanks.' I smiled across at him and he ruffled my hair. 'Hey!'

'Sorry, that's for not keeping in touch.' He winked and I checked the clock.

'I'd better go and get ready or Jodie is going to string me up. See you out there?'

'Sure thing.' He winked and I slipped out of his dressing room and into my own.

'Sky have you seen the papers?' Jodie asked as she pinned my curls to my head.

'No, why?'

She passed me a paper, just a gossip one, and I raised my eyebrow.

 _All loved up._ There was a picture of Zed and I walking along the sand in Newquay, hand-in-hand, and another one of us kissing on the beach.

 _Actor and singer Zed Benedict was spotted with girlfriend, a fellow artist, locking lips on Fistral Beach in Newquay this weekend. The couple have apparently been dating for five months now and a number of fans are surprised it has lasted so long. The couple, however, seemed more loved up than ever as they reportedly dined together in a five-star restaurant before ending their night with a romantic walk. Rumour has it that Zed even gave her a ring but, don't worry ladies, he's not tied down yet!_

'Yeesh.' I sighed , putting down the paper. Jodie closed my lids and started on my eyeshadow.

'Looks like you're ruling the tabloids in the USA and Europe.' She said.

'I didn't realise they were there.' I sighed. 'I don't like that they were there in that private moment.'

'I think you'll just have to assume they're always there.' She frowned. 'They're probably going to ask you about your relationship with Zed on the show.'

'Okay.' I nodded and she picked up my right hand.

'The ring is beautiful by the way. Must be real topaz.' She smiled. 'The guy's got good taste.'

My outfit for the show was pretty but simple. A short khaki dress with wrap-around skirt and a tie waist, black shoe boots on my feet. She added a necklace to give me some edge and scrunched up my curls before letting them fall. 'Remember to smile.' Was Jodie's last advice before I entered the green room. I sat beside Nick and he gave me the thumbs up as a Game of Throne's actress sat down next to me. And then it was showtime.

The actress was on first and then Nick, which wasn't helpful as it made my nerves increase. I watched as they both answered questions calmly and joked around with the host, Gareth, who was completely at ease interviewing them. Nick spoke about his new album and his newest single which had just been released the previous weekend. Then there was a break and it was my time.

'Our final guest tonight is a talented singer songwriter who is releasing her debut album next month. Please welcome Sky Bright.' The audience applauded as I walked down the steps carefully. Gareth greeted me with a kiss on each cheek as did the actress and then Nick, before I sat down beside him. 'Welcome to the show, Sky.' Gareth smiled. 'Your first appearance on English television, is that right?'

'It is.' I nodded. 'It's an honour to be on the show.'

'You're a fan?'

'If you count my friends and I dancing around to the live music at the end of the show in our pyjamas on a Friday night being a fan then yes.' I smiled and Gareth and the audience laughed.

'Brilliant!' He chuckled. 'We are going to have some fun tonight.' He smiled. 'So Sky, in just under a month you're releasing your debut album. Exciting stuff!'

'It is exciting.' I agreed. 'And I'm really hoping everyone will like it.'

'Your newest single, straight from your album, is out on Sunday. Can we expect some rivalry between you and Nick for the number one spot?'

'No.' I laughed. 'Unless you're feeling threatened?' I said to Nick, playfully.

'She's a fierce woman.' He said and the audience laughed.

'I must say, I was somewhat a little disappointed when I found out you two hadn't dated. You seemed to have a lot of chemistry in your music video.' Gareth said as the video played on the screens in the background.

'Nick's like a brother.' I replied.

'So no attraction there?'

'Oh, Sky's gorgeous, we know that and Zed is a lucky guy.' Nick smiled. 'But we are more like siblings. If you watched us behind the scenes you'd see we wind each other up and mess about all the time.'

'We'd be getting ready to shoot and he'd make some stupid comment to make me laugh.' I told Gareth. 'And then I'd get in trouble for not taking things seriously. He's a total troublemaker!' Nick grinned at that and then the audience and Gareth laughed.

'So in reality you're dating Zed Benedict. I bet there's a lot of jealous girls out there wishing they were you.' Gareth said and I smiled as the audience cheered. 'How did you manage that one?'

'I'm still not sure myself.' I said with a laugh. 'It definitely isn't my terrible dance moves.'

'You don't seem to be a terrible dancer.' Gareth said. 'We've seen your new music video.' He smiled. 'Who wants a sneak peek?' The audience cheered and the video appeared on the screens, me in my sheer dress. I sang into the microphone and then there was the choreographed dance as I moved around in the tiny white lace playsuit.

' _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_ _  
_ _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout.'_

The audience applauded and I smiled as Nick clapped from beside me.

'Thank you for joining us Sky. Sky's single is out Sunday and her Album is out August 20th. Thank you to my other guests. Nick Jonas is going to close the show tonight with his newest single from his new album, _Under You.'_

I looked down at the twinkling view of London from the 72nd floor of the Shard. Below me, in the dark, I could make out the lit up Tower of London and the sparkling outline of Tower Bridge. A few boats passed up the river and I watched in awe. My home country was beautiful. The Thames meandered across the land towards the London Docklands in the distance, the tall buildings by our hotel poking into the sky with their lights on the top. Two arms snaked around my waist and I leaned back into the familiar embrace as Zed kissed the top of my head. His familiar scent surrounded me and I was thankful to have his warmth as I was still wearing what I had on the TV chatshow.

'I like England.' He whispered, catching me by surprise. A camera sounded and I turned to see Phee taking a picture of us. I ignored her and turned back to the view.

'It's pretty cool, huh?'

'The history is great.' He replied. 'And some of the views too. Brit was doubting England, comparing it to LA but you just can't do that. California is such a different place. I guess I'm a little biased too, seeing as my soulfinder is English.' I turned in his arms and he smiled, gently kissing me. 'Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love.'

'Shakespeare?' I smiled at his quote.

Zed smiled down at me from under his long eyelashes. 'Seemed appropriate.' A camera sounded again and we both turned to look at Phee.

'What?' She grinned.

'Send me that picture won't you?' Zed said with a cheeky smile. 'The least you can do if you're going to act all paparazzi on me.'

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, holding it out in front of me, his arms still wrapped around me. I watched as he uploaded it to Instagram.

 _Perfect night with the perfect girl skybright ._

'Suck up.' I teased and I knew he smiled at that.

'Can't help it.' He said. 'Just telling the truth.'

Sierra arrived Wednesday afternoon, when Zed headed off to the venue for rehearsals and soundcheck. She turned up at the hotel with half of her wardrobe to choose an outfit from and I was thankful when Brit and Phee turned up to help make the decision. It was a rainy day in London so we chilled in the hotel room getting ready and then grabbed Mexican food and a cocktail each from Wahaca before the hired car took us to Shepherds Bush for the concert. We'd all dressed to impress but for a rock concert. Phee looked cool in a pair of black short shorts and a baggy silk khaki blouse with biker boots. Sierra was wearing a red plaid skirt with black top and blazer. Brit wore black skinny jeans and a leather crop top with heels and then I wore my black ripped skinny jeans and a white lace crop with my heeled shoe boots, my belly button piercing clearly on show. We looked like some edgy girlband as we walked through the venue doors with our Access-All-Areas lanyards on show. A few fans turned our way, whispering and calling out my name and I simply smiled, linking arms with my friends as we made our way to our private box on the first floor. Yves was already there, having headed over to hang out with the guys before the show, and he greeted each of us with a smile and a hug for Phee and I.

'Sucks to be the only dude here.' Yves said.

'You should be pleased to be surrounded by all these beautiful women.' Brit said with a playful smile.

'Are all the Benedicts good-looking?' Sierra whispered to me and I nodded. 'Now that's hardly fair, is it?'

'Not at all.' I replied with a smile.

The support act were a British band I hadn't heard of but they warmed up the mainly female crowd with ease and some people even sang their songs, suggesting that they'd made a name for themselves since I'd moved to the USA.

'I really am ridiculously outnumbered.' Yves muttered as he covered his ears from the screams and Phee and I laughed.

'We could throw you to the wolves?' Phee suggested, signalling to the crowd below. 'They'd love another Benedict to swoon over.'

'You wouldn't dare.' His eyes narrowed at his wife.

'I think she would actually.' I told him. 'I'd be careful if I were you.'

'I'll do the dishes for a month.'

'We have a dishwasher.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Nice try, though.' She looked down at the teens and tweens below. 'I'd never get you back if I sent you down there. I'm not sure it's worth it.'

'That's my girl.' He draped his arm around her and kissed the side of her cheek.

The lights dimmed onstage and the crowd started to cheer. Sierra's excitement was radiating off of her and she stood waiting in anticipation.

'I'd imagine this is what it would have been like if we'd ever been able to afford Jonas Brothers tickets.' I said to her. 'Except I'd be acting like you right now.'

'This is exciting!' She said, smiling across at me. ' _Seven Minutes in Heaven's_ first UK concert. It's making history.' I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as the screams below started up.

'I'm glad we're up here.' Brit said from beside me. 'Because I have a feeling we'd be ripped apart down there so that those girls have the guys to themselves.'

'I think you're probably right.' I shuddered at the thought. Most people were supportive about mine and Zed's relationship by now, but they were still some bitchy comments from fans that wanted him to themselves. He'd even lost some followers which was completely ridiculous.

The chords to _Don't Stop_ started up and the guys walked onstage, one-by-one, taking their positions as they had at their LA show. The girls screamed and Yves winced, making me smile. Zed reached his microphone and the lights came on, revealing the guys in their skinny jeans and converse, their tops and Ash's headscarf being the only thing to separate them. Sierra joined in the screaming beside me, then Brit and then I realised I just had to join them.

'Helloooo London!' Miles called when the first two songs were over. He swigged at his water, as did Zed, as the crowd on the ground floor, first balcony and second balcony cheered and screamed.

'London you are looking so good this evening.' Zed's cocky smile was on his face causing more screams. He was still a flirt.

'Let's get on with another song before Zed makes someone pass out.' Drew teased and Zed and Miles went back to playing guitar as Drew sang the vocals for a change.

' _Counting down these seconds  
Jumping up these fences  
Finding other places to start again  
The cracks in the sidewalk  
I'm over of the small talk  
Setting off like fire in the wind_

 _I won't waste another day  
Wishing this would fade away  
Running but not looking back_

 _I want a little bit of California  
With a little bit of London sky  
I wanna take my heart to the end of the world  
And fly away tonight  
I want a little bit of open ocean  
With a New York state of mind  
I wanna take my heart to the end of the world  
And fly away, fly away tonight  
Fly away tonight  
Fly away tonight.' _

'They're really good.' Sierra beamed from beside me as the song ended. 'And it's nice that they're all involved in the song. They went into their cover of _What I Like About You,_ where each of them had a part to sing.

'Zed doesn't want it being just about him.' I explained. 'Not easy when he's the frontman with a fanbase already but he wants people to know he's not the only one with talent there. For example, Miles writes a lot of the songs or cowrites them with Zed.'

'And their songs, are any of them about you?' She wiggled her eyebrows and I elbowed Brit, getting rid of her smirk.

'Erm.' I bit my lip, blushing.

'Which one?'

'Oh you'll find out soon enough.' Brit grinned.

And she did. Once again I waited for the ground to swallow me whole as Zed started singing _She Looks so Perfect._ My friend hadn't noticed my embarrassed face, however, until the second chorus.

' _You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor.'_

'Ripped skinny jeans, huh?' Sierra scanned my wardrobe choice and I suddenly wished I hadn't worn my ripped jeans.

'Why did Zed have to write this song?' I grumbled.

'It's a good one.' Brit smiled. 'Miles said they're expecting it to be a single.'

'What?!'

'Shouldn't have been wearing Zed's underwear or leaving your ripped skinny jeans on the floor.' Sierra smirked. 'This time last year, if you'd said you were going to be going to college with Zed Benedict and dating him for five months I'd have said you were crazy.'

'So would I.' I replied.

'And that you'd be in a song.' She winked. 'And have your own stylist, be signed to a label and be performing with Nick Jonas on Friday night at the O2 arena.'

'Don't remind me.' I knew how big the O2 Arena was and it terrified me.

'It's crazy what can happen in a year, huh?' She grinned, nudging me.

' _You look so perfect standing there_ _  
_ _In my American Apparel underwear_ _  
_ _And I know now, that I'm so down.'_ Zed's eyes shot up to mine and he smiled that cocky grin of his as he sang to me _. 'I made a mixtape straight out of '94_ _  
_ _I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_ _  
_ _And I know now, that I'm so down.'_

'That boy is completely crazy for you.' Sierra sighed. 'That's something else I'd never have thought of.'

The following day I left when Zed was fast asleep for my rehearsals. I wore leggings and a khaki shirt dress with my platform as Jodie had said to wear something comfy but stylish incase I was photographed leaving the hotel. Naturally, the press were outside and I smiled at them, slipping on my sunglasses as security helped me into my waiting car. Rehearsals were at a studio near to the hotel and my band were going to be meeting me there as well as some girls who had been hired to dance for a few of my upbeat numbers. When I arrived, I was greeted by some staff and taken down to the dance studio I'd be rehearsing in for the day and the following morning. The instruments were already set up; a baby grand piano, electric guitar, bass, drumkit and keyboard, and the band I'd recorded the album with back in LA stood around chatting.

'Sky, hi.' The keyboarder, Ralph, said, greeting with a hug. The rest of the band did too and I was glad to have them and not strangers performing with me at the O2. They were a pretty decent bunch. We weren't best friends, but they were nice enough. 'Can I just confirm this is the running order?'

I took the paper from his hand and scanned through it.

 _Dangerous Woman_

 _Don't Let me down_

 _Cheap thrills (cover)_

 _Carry you home_

 _Uncover_

 _Thousand Miles (cover)_

 _Lush Life_

'Yes that's it.' I smiled. 'So how are we doing this?' I shifted uncomfortably. This was all new to me.

'We'll do a run-through.' Ralph told me. 'And then Kevin mentioned some dancers coming by mid-morning to do some routines with you.'

'Okay.' I nodded. I could do some dancing, couldn't I? I walked over to the microphone, tapping it to check it was on. I'd been rehearsing myself with the backing tracks for the last week and a half but it wasn't the same as doing it with a full band. I sucked in a deep breath and counted them in.

'Sorry I'm late!' I looked up in surprise to see Kevin arrive just as I'd finished the set. I had no idea he was even coming to the tour.

'Hey Kev.' I smiled.

'Sounded good on the way in.' He nodded. 'I knew you'd be fine.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Well I promised Nick I'd swing by the London show and give you some moral support. No concerns though.' He smiled. 'And I like that you're doing the piano yourself for Uncover and Thousand Miles. Wise choice.'

'I wanted people to see that I'm not just a puppet.' I told him and he laughed.

'Sky, you'll never be just a puppet.' He stretched out. 'Hit me up with Dangerous Woman.'

Ralph counted in the band and then they went for it, playing ever better than before as I belted out the track. Kevin applauded as the song ended and three girls walked in.

'Just in time ladies.' Kevin said with a smile. He turned to me. 'I thought we'd add some dancers to Lush life. Go out with a bang.'

'Fine with me.' I smiled, looking at the girls in their dancewear.

'It's great to meet you Sky.' The tallest girl said. 'I'm Bella, the choreographer.'

'Nice to meet you too.' I said shyly.

Kevin turned to look over at my band. 'You guys have thirty minutes rehearsal time and then you can stop for lunch. I'll pop in and out. Let's get the transitions all smooth.'

I followed the girls to a studio next door and then they showed me the routine they'd be doing. Because I was singing, I wasn't expected to do the whole routine, just some of it. Bella played me for the routine and then she stepped aside. 'Amelia and Andrea will be dancing onstage with you.' Bella explained when they'd finished. 'Okay, I'll count you in and we'll step through the routine.'

It wasn't too bad, I decided. Less intense than some of the dances from college. I started off between the two girls, their backs turned as we tapped in time to the beat, the dancers tapping their shoulders as I tapped my waist. They then turned to the side as I continued singing. Then the dancing moved over to them as I sang the verse, which was fine. The chorus stepped up a little as I bent my legs and moved my arms and hips, having to do it perfectly synchronised with the dancers. There was a fair bit of footwork and the chorus routine itself took a while for me to get right, but Bella said I'd picked it up pretty quickly so that made me feel better. We took a quick break, allowing me to have a drink and a sit-down and then Kevin came to see where we were up to.

'How's it going?' He asked as I picked up the cordless microphone again.

'Alright.' I smiled. 'Want to see?'

We showed him what we had so far and he applauded.

'Any chance it can be ready in the next hour?' He asked. 'I want to try it with the band too. We need to be wary about space.'

'Sure.' Bella smiled. 'Sky's picking it up quickly.'

We moved faster after that. The chorus choreography was repeated so that bit was fine and the second verse, like the first, didn't require much, just some footwork and arm movements that were done in time with the dancers.

We were finishing up when Zed turned up about five. He gave Kevin one of those man hugs where guys pat each other on the back and then sat back, watching as we went into Lush Life. Zed watched me with a smile as I danced around, singing into the microphone as the band played in the background. I was pleased I'd picked up on the choreography so quick. Liv would be proud of me. The song ended and Kevin and Zed clapped, as did Rod as he walked into the room with…

'August?' My voice squeaked in surprise. I'd not spoken to him for a few weeks as I knew he'd been laying low, trying to get a job and maybe even into UCLA for the fall.

'Hi Sky.' He smiled. 'Zed.' He nodded formally at my boyfriend and I wondered if their relationship was going to be like Zed and Luke's one, where they couldn't be around each other. Zed had kicked August out of my room when I'd been rescued and I was ill, but August still hadn't left. He'd slept on the sofa for a few days, refusing to leave me. He'd been looking out for me since, although I'd done a terrible job at making the effort over the last few weeks, which was awful considering he was the reason I was free.

'What are you doing here?' Zed's eyes were jealous and I smiled at that. It was good to keep him on his toes.

'Sky, meet your new bodyguard.' Kevin said. 'Rod was temporary as you know and we advertised which leads us to August here. I hear he's part of the reason you're with us today so that's a good start.'

' _You_ want to be _Sky's_ bodyguard?' Zed looked wary, unsure August was up to the challenge.

August stretched out his muscles and folded his arms across his chest. He'd been working out, that was clear. 'Ye of little faith.' He said to my boyfriend, rolling his eyes. He turned to me. 'I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't but I wasn't sure your man Rod here was going to let me have a shot.'

'We've had him looking after a model for the last week in training and he's done great. He's kept her safe, kept away the press. Now we're here to see just what he can do really in the field.' Rod explained.

'My security team are often around.' Zed said, not letting it go.

'But they're there to look after _you_ Mr Benedict.' Rod said.

'They look after Sky.' He said defensively.

'Of course, because you're a package deal.' Rod looked irritated. 'But Miss Bright needs someone assigned to her personally and it's good we have someone she already trusts.'

'Sky?' August looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I smiled across at him. 'I completely trust you and I know you'll keep me safe.' I told him but it was hard to shake away the hurt in Zed's eyes.

Zed still looked miserable when we got back to the hotel after I'd suggested we ate there and not somewhere else. We ordered room service and I kicked off my shoes and showered, wrapping myself in the robe just as there was a knock at the door. I watched as Zed let in the waiter, tipped him and then he ducked out again. The food smelt good and I realised I'd not even eaten lunch. It was no wonder I was so hungry.

'Zed are you ever talking to me again?' I asked him as he pushed my dinner my way on our little wooden table.

'Of course.' He replied. 'I'm fine.'

'Liar.' I frowned. 'I can see your emotions, remember?' His eyes flicked up to mine. 'And even if I couldn't, it's visible in your eyes. You're mad at me.'

'I'm not mad.' He replied.

'Just jealous.' I folded my arms and his jaw dropped.

'He's going to be spending a lot of time with you and I don't trust him.' He said, simply.

'Why? August was the one that helped me break down Avery's telepathy wall.' I frowned. 'You'd never have found me if it wasn't for him.'

'We would have.' His voice was sad.

'Well it would have taken longer. August will be a great bodyguard. He can use loads of different abilities making him pretty untouchable and leaving me pretty secure, don't you think?'

'He likes you.' His eyes met mine again.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'I'm not.' He said, simply. 'I've seen how he looks and you. It's the same way Luke looks at you.'

'Are you out of your mind?' I frowned. 'Do you realise how crazy you sound?'

'Do you realise how crazy _you_ sound or have you not realised yet that the reason Luke has pushed you away is because you're dating _me_ and not _him._ ' I blinked as Zed pulled out his phone. Music came out of it and he put it down on the table.

' _I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop_

 _I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can.' _

I flinched at the lyrics as Zed cut off the rest of the song. The song I'd heard Luke singing on his balcony in Mexico right before we'd had a fight. He'd been really mad at me over Zed turning up on our vacation. 'It's just a song.'

'It's about you.' Zed said, sadly. 'Your relationship with me.'

'Zed.' I ran my hand through my hair. 'Why are we fighting over August, really? Because he _knows_ you're my soulfinder and he wouldn't overstep that. He just wants to look out for me, like a big brother.'

'You seem to have a lot of big brothers looking out for you.' He sighed, his turn to run his hand through his hair. 'I've got over the Nick Jonas thing.'

'And so you should. You can't freak out every time I'm friends with a guy. In case you haven't realised, guys can be a lot easier to talk to. Si and I had a lot of guy mates at school because they didn't come with all the drama and bitchiness.' I told him. 'Plus they look out for me.'

'I look out for you.'

'And I know you do.' I squeezed his hand. 'But you can't be with me every second of the day. That would be ridiculous.' He broke eye contact with me and I frowned. 'Zed?'

'I told the guys we couldn't do an interview.'

'Why?'

'Because it's on Monday when we're in Paris. We were asked to go on some talkshow on Monday afternoon and for a photoshoot Monday morning. They're mad at me.'

'And so they should be.' I folded my arms across my chest. 'You chose me over your band.'

'I'll always choose you first.' He said, softly. 'You're my number one priority.'

'Zed, you need to call back whoever the interview is with or I'm never going to forgive you.'

His eyes widened. 'What?'

'Honestly, I am not holding you back. Not ever.' I pushed myself back from him and he leaned towards me. 'No, make that phonecall.'

'But your safety-'

'For Christ sake, I'll make the damn phonecall if I have to.' I narrowed my eyes. 'You wouldn't want to hold me back so I won't do the same for you. Just fly out Tuesday.'

'But the Eiffel Tower…'

'Will still be there on Wednesday.' I nudged him with my foot and rubbed my forehead. A headache was coming, an unwanted one. 'Please Zed.'

'Fine.' He sighed, pulling out his phone. 'But this does not mean I trust August.'

'Then you'll just have to trust me.'


	33. My asylum is in your arms

'Thanks Sky.' Miles said at breakfast the next morning as Zed went back up to the buffet for more food. 'For stopping Zed being an idiot.' I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head. 'I know he wants to keep you safe.'

'I don't want me to be the reason you miss out on something.' I told him. 'It's ridiculous. Zed isn't thinking straight.'

'He's very protective of you.' Drew pointed out, his eyes watching Zed as he moved across the room. 'But I guess with everything that's happened, it makes sense.' Brit shot me a sympathetic look.

'Just don't let him smother you sweetheart.' Miles replied. His eyes looked at something across the room and he frowned. 'I'm not sure about your new bodyguard.'

'Not you too.' I grumbled.

'No, I mean, he's totally spooking me out.' Miles said. 'But I guess bodyguards are meant to.'

'Zed jealous?' Ash grinned. 'What am I saying? Of course he is.'

'Very.' I nodded. 'But he hasn't got anything to worry about.'

'I don't know.' Brit smiled. 'He's quite easy on the eye.' Miles growled and she beamed at her boyfriend. 'You are so easy to wind up. See there, I just teased you again. Miles narrowed his eyes and I smiled as Brit winked at me across the table.

Zed came and sat back down beside me. His eyes flicked over to August and then he looked at me. 'Does he have to be there?'

'Someone might tackle me to the ground.' I said, reasonably.

'Whilst you're eating breakfast?'

'He's trying to prove himself to Rod.' I told Zed. 'Leave him alone.'

'Mmmm.' Zed didn't sound certain and Miles smirked at him. 'What?'

'You're so cute when you're jealous!' Miles said in a high-pitched girly voice and Brit and I snorted as Zed continued to look irritated.

'Your soulfinder dislikes me.' August said as he walked alongside me into the backstage area of the O2 arena. Sets were getting hauled around as were instruments and outfits for the show that evening. It was only mid-morning but people had clearly been working since stupid o'clock to get everything ready.

'Zed dislikes any male but himself.' I replied. 'I think he'd rather be the one doing the protecting and keeping me safe business.'

'That would be easier if he wasn't a worldwide celebrity.'

'Exactly.' I sighed. 'He'll come round. He'll have to. I think he's still moody that you wouldn't leave my house after… you know…'

'I needed to check you were fine. It's partly my fault you were in that mess.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'I told you to unleash your abilities.'

'Well we know for next time that I'm pretty good at shields.' I shot him a lopsided smile as we reached my dressing room.

'I'm hoping there won't be a next time.' He said with a shudder.

I gave him a wry smile. 'You and me both.' I put down my bag and moved to the clothing rack, looking at the potential outfits Jodie had chosen for the evening. I was thankful for nothing in black.

'So what's on today's schedule?'

'It's kinda dull.' I told him. 'They'll be lots of standing around I'm afraid.'

'Isn't that part of being a bodyguard?' He smiled, teasing me.

'Fine.' I waved my arm at him. 'It's my soundcheck in a moment and apparently I'm doing a full run through. Then Nick will turn up and do a soundcheck of just a few songs and we'll probably have to rehearse our duet. Then it's just hanging around incase I'm needed onstage for lighting tests or anything I guess until it's time to get ready.'

'Wow, a glamorous life you lead.' He didn't look convinced and it made me smile.

'It's cool being up there and performing. Scary as hell, but awesome too.' I told him. 'Tonight is my biggest crowd yet, but I've done lots of prep so I'll be okay… the first big crowd I sang to I'd only rehearsed for an hour and then Nick dragged me right up there.' I pulled my long blonde curls into a ponytail. 'This would be anywhere near as terrifying.'

'I take it back.' I murmured from the edge of the stage as I looked up to the O2 arena. 'It is terrifying.' August laughed at me from his place in the front row with Rod, Kevin and Jodie. I narrowed my eyes at them as my microphone box was wired up and my earpiece was slotted in. In the light, it didn't look glamorous but the O2 arena had a stupid amount of empty seats staring at me. 'How many seats did you say there were?' I asked Kevin.

'21,500.' He said, sounding relaxed.

'Are you serious?' I squeaked. 'That's way more than the Staples Center.'

'500 more.' He smiled. 'You're going to be fine.'

'Am I?'

'You won't see that many people so don't freak out.' The familiar voice caught me by surprise and I spotted Nick walking up the steps onto the stage.

'Nick!' I pulled him into a hug and he laughed, lifting me up. 'Why are you making me do this?'

'Because you're incredible.' He grinned, pulling gently on my ponytail.

'We're about to run soundcheck, loser!' Kevin called to his brother. 'Stop messing with my artist's hair.'

August raised an eyebrow at me as Nick casually draped his arm around my shoulder. 'Your _artist_ just needs a moment.' He said to his brother and he turned me to face him, hands on each shoulder. 'You're going to be great.' He told me. 'You always are.'

'What if I mess up the dance?'

'You said the same thing when we were recording _Closer_ and you proved them wrong.' He grinned. 'Speaking of which, fancy some of that choreography in tonight's performance? The crowd will lap it up.' I blinked at him and he laughed. 'I'm going to sit down in the front row and I want you to forget all these people in here doing the lights and the set and just watch me. Pretend you're on a small stage and you'll be fine.' He pulled my ponytail again and hopped off the stage.

'By the mic please!' Someone called and I did as I was asked as the vintage-looking microphone onstage was adjusted. The lights went down, the rest of the venue still lit, and my band moved onto the stage by their instruments. I turned and faced the backdrop, as I'd rehearsed the previous day. It was supposed to be a sexy and mysterious start to my performance. Smoke trailed around my feet as the music started up and my band gave me the thumbs up. I took the microphone stand in my left hand and turned around, facing my tiny crowd in the big venue as a spotlight fell on me.

' _Don't need permission_ _  
_ _Made my decision to test my limits_ _  
_ _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_ _  
_ _Start what I finished_ _  
_ _Don't need no hold up_ _  
_ _Taking control of this kind of moment_ _  
_ _I'm locked and loaded_ _  
_ _Completely focused, my mind is open.'_

I swung the stand to the side like I'd seen people do many times before. ' _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_ _  
_ _Don't ya stop, boy._

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_ _  
_ _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_ _  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout.'_

Somehow my soundcheck ran smoothly. The lighting designers adjusted the lights for each song until they were completely happy and that didn't put me off. I finished Lush Life with my dances and my supporters in the front row, as well as band and dancers applauded. I applauded them too, smiling as I thanked them for their hardwork. And then it was Nick's time to shine.

'See, lots of waiting about.' I told August. It was getting closer to showtime now with the doors opening in an hour. We sat eating some weird healthy take-out food as Jodie had been concerned about me being bloated onstage. I wasn't hugely hungry anyway, so I didn't mind. My nails had been painted with a French Manicure, my hair pinned up so the curls could set whilst we had dinner.

'You look like a poodle.' August said, tilting his head to the side. I flicked some food at him and he smiled. 'Do bodyguards usually sit and eat with the people they're protecting?'

'I think this is hardly a working relationship is it?' I said to him. 'You're not just a bodyguard.'

'Good.' He smiled. 'Didn't want to feel like I was being used.' I rolled my eyes and he laughed as there was a knock at the door.

'Yes?' The door opened and Sierra and my granddad stood there looking sheepishly. I put down my food and ran to hug each of them, so pleased they were there. 'Thank you both for coming.'

'We wouldn't miss it.' Granddad said, kissing the top of my head. His eyes turned to the muscular guy sat in my dressing room.

'Granddad, Si, this is my bodyguard August. He… erm.. helped rescue me from… you know.' I bit my lip as they nodded in understanding. 'August, this is my Granddad Bernie Bright and my best friend Sierra.'

'Great to meet you.' August said, standing up. He shook each of their hands and smiled at me. 'I'll leave you to it.' He disappeared out of the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

'Well he's a bit dishy.' Sierra grinned and my granddad laughed. 'I bet Zed is shaking in his boots.'

'Don't even go there.' I replied. 'So how was your journey?'

'Fine.' My granddad smiled. 'That car you sent was quite posh. It had a mini-fridge and everything.'

'And our hotel, Sky. The view from our rooms is incredible!' Sierra beamed. 'I feel like a rockstar.' She fiddled with her Access-All-Areas lanyard, something that was almost becoming a uniform for her. 'I bet your day has been exciting!'

'It's been okay.' I wrinkled my nose. 'A lot of waiting around for soundcheck and rehearsals though.' I replied. 'And I kept getting called to try out different lighting and effects.'

'All part of the business baby girl.' My granddad smiled. 'And to think, we're stood in a dressing room at the O2 arena with _your_ name on it.'

'It's insane.' I smiled, looking around the room. I had a dressing table with comfy chairs and mirrors with lightbulbs around the outside, where Jodie's hair and make-up products were waiting for me. There were a few sofas and a flatscreen television next to a mini-fridge, which was fully stocked.

'I got you a little good luck present, not that you'll need luck.' He smiled, pulling out a small velvet box. I opened it revealing a delicate pearl bracelet with a single silver music note on it.

'Granpops, it's beautiful.' I whispered and he grinned as I hugged him. I slipped it onto my wrist. 'It'll be the perfect good luck charm.' I glanced at him and then at Sierra. 'In fact, you'll both be great good luck charms.'

The door opened and Jodie stepped in. 'We're running behind.' She told me. She turned to my granddad and Sierra with an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry but I need to get Sky ready.'

'It's okay.' My granddad nodded. He kissed the top of my head and Sierra squeezed my hand. 'We'll see you out there.'

Thirty minutes later and I was ready and constantly needing the toilet thanks to my nerves. In the end, Jodie banned me from drinking any more water, saying that I was going to have an accident onstage if I continued. My make-up was bold, but it needed to be to be visible, and my curls were loose and smooth, falling down my shoulders. My outfit for the first tour stop was a white lace embroidered halter bodysuit with no back and strategically-placed embroidery so that my breasts weren't visible. It had been paired with a khaki skater skirt and white wedges. I'd kept my bracelet and ring on, needing all the luck I could. I just hoped my granddad didn't have a heartattack when he saw my outfit or the outfit I was expected to wear every time I sang _Close_ with Nick on this tour.

'Are you ready Miss Bright?' A techie said, appearing in my doorway. August stood beside him, smiling and nodding in approval.

I sucked in a deep breath. 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Nick joined me in the wings when I was being all wired up. He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. 'You're going to be great.'

The crowd were screaming and singing along to the music playing to keep them interested whilst they waited for me to come on. I couldn't see them that well, but the screams and lights from cell phones told me it was a sold-out show. My stomach flipped. 'How sure are you?'

'Very.' He smiled and the lights dimmed as someone in the wings counted me down. The stage was submerged in darkness and I walked on with my band. They took their places and I took mine, facing the back as I'd rehearsed earlier on. Then the music started to play and the spotlight shone down on me. Showtime.

I made it through the first two songs easily and then I had a short gap whilst my guitarist, Kim, swapped to her acoustic number. 'Hey London, how are you doing?' I said, following Zed's lead from a few nights ago. The crowd cheered and I smiled at the response. 'Boy it sure is good to be home.' Cue more screams. 'I've missed the accent and I've really missed New Look.' Cue laughter. 'You should know this next one so I hope you'll sing along with me.' Kim started up the chords and I held the microphone, moving gently side to side as I went into my acoustic cover of _Cheap Thrills._ It worked a treat. The crowd sang along and moved along to the music, making me relax. The song ended with applause and then I went into my next song.

'Okay London, I'm going to slow down things a little.' I said. I walked over to the piano and sat down, in one of my favourite places; in front of a piano. I hoped my granddad was feeling proud of me right now. I ran my fingers over the keys, closing my eyes as I started to sing.

' _Nobody sees, nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other._

 _In the daylight, in the daylight  
When the sun is shining  
On the late night, on the late night  
When the moon is blinding  
In the plain sight, pain sight  
Like stars in hiding  
You and I burn on, on_

 _Put two and to-gether, forever will never change  
Two and to-gether will never change  
Nobody sees, nobody knows  
We are a secret, can't be exposed  
That's how it is, that's how it goes  
Far from the others, close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.'_

It was a song I'd started writing when Zed and I were hiding from the public and I'd only finished it a few months previously. I loved that I'd kept it raw and natural with just piano and just singing it gave me goosebumps.

' _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_ _  
_ _When the world gives heavy burdens_ _  
_ _I can bear a thousand times_ _  
_ _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_ _  
_ _I can reach an endless sky_ _  
_ _Feels like paradise.'_

I wondered if Zed knew the song was about him. I telepathically sent him a picture of the two of us dancing together.

' _Put two and together, forever will never change_ _  
_ _Two and together will never change_ _  
_ _Nobody sees, nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other_ _  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_ _  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover.'_

My head filled with an image of Zed kissing me and I smiled as I belted out the bridge, my fingers becoming harsher on the keys. _'We could build a universe right here_ _  
_ _All the world could disappear_ _  
_ _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_ _  
_ _We can build a universe right here_ _  
_ _The world could disappear_ _  
_ _I just need you near.'_

I slowed it down, playing the keys more gently and singer softer than before for the last chorus, putting all of my heart, soul and emotion into it _. 'Nobody sees, nobody knows_ _  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed_ _  
_ _That's how it is , that's how it goes_ _  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other_ _  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_ _  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_ _  
_ _That's when we uncover.'_

I finished playing and the whole crowd erupted into applause, making my goosebumps return as I broke out into a huge smile. 'Thank you so much.'

I was positively buzzing when I finished my final song. The crowd applauded and I signalled to my band, making them applaud them too. I waved and hurried off the stage, ecstatic. I'd done it.

'Well done superstar!' Nick swung me around. 'Knew you could do it.'

'That felt awesome!' I beamed and he laughed, shaking his head as he put me back down on the ground. 'I didn't even mess the dance up!'

'You weren't going to.' Bella smiled. I high-fived Andrea and Amelia as they passed and then I pulled Kevin in for a hug.

'Thank you so much for this opportunity!' I said, beaming at him and he laughed.

'You did great, just like we knew you would.' He laughed softly. 'You'd better go and get yourself changed and ready for your next performance.'

'I'll miss some of your set.'

'Oh please, you've seen it before.' Nick tutted. 'Go and get ready.'

I walked out of the wings and August fell into step beside me, having come backstage again. 'You were incredible.' He said with a smile. 'Even better than this afternoon.'

'Really?'

'Really.' He smiled, stopping as he reached my door. He glanced inside, checking it was just Jodie there, and then he stepped out of my way. 'I'm right here.' I nodded and slipped into my dressing room.

'Great work.' She smiled. 'These came for you.'

I looked at the flowers on my dressing table and smiled. They were beautiful. 'Who are they from?'

'Zed I guess.' She shrugged as I walked over and pulled out the card.

 _Excellent show princess!_

I raised an eyebrow. It was unlikely to be Zed. He wouldn't have called me princess. It could be my granddad. I shrugged. Either way the flowers were a nice gesture. I let Jodie model me into my new outfit, fixing up my make-up and pinning back bits of my hair so that a few loose curls fell around my face and the others cascaded down my neck. The outfit I'd be wearing for the next few shows was a coord; a light grey maxi-skirt with a high thigh slit and a matching light grey lace crop top, which was sheer so I wore a bralet the same colour underneath it. The heels were easy enough to walk in, but I was more concerned about how revealing my outfit was and how my granddad would take it. I listened as Nick sang _Under You_ , his voice sounding through the speakers in the dressing room. Jodie gave me a nod of approval and August escorted me back to the wings. I hummed and sang along to _Jealous_ as he sang the song right before our song and my heart gently thudded in my chest. I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist. I was going to be fine. I'd gone out there and sung solo successfully. I could do the same with a duet.

The crowd cheered and screamed as the song ended and Nick smiled as the familiar opening music sounded. The lighting on the stage changed, become darker as only a few white lights were left on, revolving around the stage. I was directed to the glass panel I had to stand behind and I fiddled with the microphone in my hand and bit my lip nervously as Nick sang the opening verse and chorus. He moved across the stage as he sang and the crowd cheered, some singing along. He reached the 'mirror' I was stood behind, holding my breath and I tried not to tense as he finished the chorus and the lighting shifted, revealing me behind the glass panel.

' _Oh man, oh man_ _  
_ _I am not really known for ever being speechless.'_ The crowd cheered and I swayed my hips. ' _But now, but now somehow_ _  
_ _My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh_.' We touched hands through the glass and quickly pulled them back. ' _I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling_ _  
_ _Saying all the things I'm thinking_ _  
_ _Oh man, oh man_ _  
_ _I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling_.'

The circular staging we were stood on rotated as I sang, until you could clearly see me on one side of the mirror and Nick on the other. ' _Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_ _  
_ _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_ _  
_ _Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too.._ '

We sang the chorus together, walking to meet in front of the divider and the crowd went wild as we reached the added bit of instrumental and Nick and I danced together like we had in the video. We sang the bridge and the final choruses together, ending the performance holding onto each other and the lights going out. Nick released me and stumbled. I trod on his toe and snorted in response at my clumsiness. We were both laughing when the lights came back on, completely ruining any chemistry that people thought we had.

'And people ask me why we've never dated.' He said into the microphone, laughing. 'She snorts at the end of my songs.' The audience cheered and laughed and Nick winked at me. 'Sky Bright everybody!' He applauded me this time, shaking his head and I took that as my cue to slip off the stage.

My fanclub were waiting for me when I got back to my dressing room after watching the rest of Nick's show from the wings. I excused myself to change back into jeans and a t-shirt and then I let them smother me with hugs and kisses in the case of my granddad and Zed. We went for a drink in the hotel bar after and then I was happy to head up to mine and Zed's hotel room, the business of the day finally hitting me as my adrenaline started to wear down.

'You were incredible, beautiful.' Zed said, coming out onto the balcony to join me as I sipped at my cup of tea. I'd not had one all day and it felt pretty heavenly. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him.

'Think it was okay?'

'More than okay.' He kissed the top of my head. 'You've set the bar high now.'

'No pressure.' I mumbled and he stayed quiet for a moment.

'I'm sorry about last night.' He whispered.

'It's okay.' I shrugged and he tightened his grip on me.

'It's not okay.' He paused. 'I was rude and out of line. It's not your fault you're so beautiful and talented that all these guys keep falling at your feet.' I scoffed and his hands slipped under my t-shirt to gently stroke my bare hips. 'I was jealous and over-protective and I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you.' I said softly, turning in his arms. 'You need to trust me though.'

'I do.' His eyes were sincere. 'But when you're hanging out with guys and dancing like that with Nick… it just makes me wish it was me.'

'There are lots of things I do with you that I don't for anyone else.' I said, running a finger down his chest. He swallowed and I smiled, pulling my t-shirt over my head and revealing my pretty new lacey bra. His eyes looked down approvingly.

'Sky, we're on a balcony.'

'So?' I smiled, raising an eyebrow. 'Who's going to notice us all the way up here?'

'Hopefully no one but I can't be so sure.' He pulled me into the room and flicked the radio on as he passed. I smiled as _Under You_ poured out of the speakers. I danced against him, circling him and then moving my hips against him. Zed groaned and pulled me to him but I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. I pulled off his t-shirt and trailed kisses from his collarbone all the way down to his naval. He gasped and I smiled up at him before proving my point.

' _It'll only hurt a little, princess.' The voice was familiar and I trembled as I saw Avery in front of me. He pressed me down into a chair, holding me in place as a needle dug into my shoulder blade, another mark being left but this time on the opposite shoulder. 'This is what happens when you run away and disobey your father.'_

' _Please let me go!'_

' _Not so strong now, are you? To think you thought you could just slip away and never be found again. How naïve of you.'_

' _Please!'_

I woke up sweaty and crying with Zed shaking me in an attempt to wake me from the nightmare. He held my naked body against his, trying to sooth me. 'It was just a dream.' He whispered.

'It seemed so real.' I said, shaking as he smoothed down my hair, wiping away the tears on my cheeks with his thumbs.

'I'm right here, baby.' He whispered, gently kissing my forehead. 'What happened?'

'I don't really want to talk about it.'

'Okay.' He nodded in understanding and kissed my forehead and then my nose before pulling me closer to him. 'But I'm right here.'

I thought of the flowers which had been in my dressing room and I tensed.

 _Excellent show princess!_

It couldn't be, could it?


	34. That's what we uncover

The flight from London to Paris was the quickest flight I'd ever been on. One minute we were in the air and the next we were going into landing. Nick was flying out the following day, although his set and crew were already on the way, as were my band. So August and I just stuck together in first class, which seemed stupid for an hour and a half flight.

'Ever been to Paris?' He asked and I shook my head.

'It's supposed to be lovely.'

'Is it?' He gave a small smile. 'The language sounds kinda complicated if you ask me.'

'Paris is always a good idea.' I said and he looked at me blankly. 'Audrey Hepburn.'

'Ah.'

'And français est facile.' I winked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Languages were never my strongest point.' He said and I smiled at that. August seemed to be good at a lot of things, thanks to being a savant, so it was a little refreshing to hear he wasn't good at everything.

'Well they do take some practise.' I shrugged. 'I took a GCSE in French.' He looked blank again. 'That's the tests you have to take in England to go to college and get a job.'

'Ah, I see.' He rested his head back against the headrest. August looked tired and I wondered how well he'd been sleeping.

'Get some sleep.' I told him. 'I'm hardly in danger right now, am I ?'

'One can never be too careful.'

'Please.' I replied. 'I'm going to get some sleep too and we'll soon be in Paris.'

He'd drifted off into a deep slumber before he could even reply.

It was a forty minute drive from the airport to the hotel, but I didn't mind. August was awake and alert again as our driver drove across the mainroads towards the city. Despite feeling a little tired myself, my awe could not escape me as the Arc de Triomphe appeared on the road ahead of us. We passed it as I smiled to myself and the driver continued along past Parisian buildings. We passed through the Jardins du Trocadéro and then I spotted it the Eiffel Tower. It reached out from the trees, the landmark stretching high into the cloudy sky. I looked over at August, my bodyguard and friend, wondering if he was as in awe as I was. But he had a poker face on him, his mouth in a thin line. Was he not as mesmerised as I was to be in this wonderful city ? Maybe not, but Zed would be when he arrived. I looked up at the Eiffel Tower as we reached its base, turning past it as we continued towards the hotel. Within a few moments we were there and I looked at the bellboy who rushed to help with the door and my luggage. The driver took my case and dressbags from the trunk of the car and passed it to him.

'Welcome to the Pullman, Miss Bright.' The man said in a thick French accent.

'Merci.' I smiled and he smiled at my use of his own language. I was led into the hotel, August at my side, and I walked over to the check-in desk in the grand four-star hotel. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, threatening with its wealth. I was never going to get used to this. I was given a warm welcome and then I made my way up to the hotel room, where my belongings were already waiting for me.

The suite was spacious with a small dining area, desk, small kitchen and a television next to a pale blue sofa. But that wasn't the bit that struck me. I walked over to the large French doors and pulled back the curtain to find myself looking at the Eiffel Tower. I gasped. The small balcony overlooked it perfectly.

'That's one hell of a view.' August said, giving some emotion for the first time since we'd touched down in Paris. With his smile lighting up his eyes, he looked like my friend again and not my bodyguard.

'It is.' I agreed, smiling back at him. 'Want to go and explore ?'

'You're the boss.' He said with a soft chuckle.

'Eugh.' I groaned. 'The boss. Does this mean you're just my employee now ? Because I thought we were friends.' He smiled, knowing I was teasing.

'I'm happy to explore.' He said, simply. 'But don't you want to unpack ?'

'Unpacking is boring.'

'I'm sure there's someone in this hotel hired to do it for you ?'

'No way.' I shook my head. 'I'll do it later. But right now I'm _hungry_ and in the mood for a croissant or something equally tasty and French.'

'Fine.' He nodded. 'But _you_ are in charge of ordering.'

'Deal.'

August wanted us to drive but I had insisted that we walked instead to a cafe for the real French experience. In my eyes, there was only one way to see a city properly walk it. That way you saw more than just the bits that appeared in Tourist magazines. This way you saw the pretty houses people lived in and locals cycling with their bread for lunch. It was mid-afternoon but we'd not eaten since heading to the airport, grabbing breakfast on the way, so we headed to a small cafe in the opposite direction to the Eiffel tower, away from the tourists. Because it was down a sidestreet, the cafe was quiet and the signs were French, which didn't bother me in the slightest. August's eyes darted about, checking for danger as we sat down in the corner, tucked away from the windows. When he'd assessed the room, he then looked down at the menu.

'Uh-oh, couldn't we have found a nice little tourist place where they spoke English ?'

'It would have been busier.' I reminded him, looking around the almost-empty cafe. 'And people might have recognised me.'

'Fair point.' He nodded. 'Don't suppose you can translate ?'

I read through the menu, pointing at bits as I gave him a rough translation of what they were. He looked sheepish and embarassed, his bodyguard front slipping ever so slightly.

'Vous avez choisi?' The waitress asked, appearing at our table. Her eyes looked at me with some recognition but I don't think she could quite place me. Thankfully. I ordered both of our drinks and food and she smiled before leaving us to it.

'Paris isn't always a good idea.' August said from across me. 'Not when you don't speak French anyway.'

'Can you speak any languages?'

'Some Spanish. _Most_ US schools teach Spanish these days.' He said. 'I'm not exactly fluent, though. I can say hello, ask how you are and where the toilets are.' I laughed at the grin he gave me and I shook my head as the waitress returned with a coffee for August and a hot chocolate for me, complete with cream and marshmallows. 'That looks good.' August said, snatching one of my marshmallows with super speed.

'Hey!' I swatted him and he laughed, making me roll my eyes. 'You should have ordered a hot chocolate.'

'Coffee is a safe call and I need it to keep awake.'

'I'm thinking an early night tonight.' I told him. 'Dinner at the hotel and then chilling watching some movies.'

He nodded. 'Long day tomorrow.'

I wrinkled my nose. He was right. I had a photoshoot with some fashion designer tomorrow morning, which was annoying for a Sunday. Then I was attending a fashion show that evening. I'd meant to attend with Zed but as he wasn't arriving until Monday evening, hopefully just in time for my show, it meant showing up by myself. Unless Nick was available? I thought about calling him and decided I would do so letter. I poked my finger in my whipped cream and licked it off my finger.

August smiled. 'Nice to see fame hasn't got to your head, huh superstar?'

That evening I had a nice long bubble bath and was just wrapping myself in my fluffy robe when my Skype rang on my phone. Zed was there looking a little lost.

'Hey beautiful.' He said, softly.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'I miss you.'

'And I miss you too.' I told him.

'All ready for bed?' He must have spotted the neck of the fluffy white robe.

'I've just had a bath.'

'I should have called a few minutes ago.' He said silkily and I blushed.

'You should have. It's a nice bath too… even has jets.'

He let out a low growl and I smiled. 'We can try it out Monday night after your show.'

'Maybe.' I flashed him a cheeky grin and he narrowed his eyes but he couldn't stay like that too long and they softened again almost instantly.

'How's Paris?'

'Paris est belle.' I said with a smile, moving to look out of the window at my wonderful view. 'I've not seen much of it today but I went for a walk with August along the river and there are some beautiful buildings just as I expected.' His face fell at the sound of my bodyguard's name. 'You'll love the view from our hotel room.' I turned the camera around so he could see the Eiffel Tower twinkling in the dark.

'I don't even need to look out of the window to see a lovely view.' He said and I felt my cheeks blushing again. 'I wish I was with you right now.'

'Your interview on Monday is important.' I reminded him. 'It could set off your music career in my home turf.'

'I know.' He nodded. 'But I'd much rather be in Paris with you.' He sounded sad and I realised I missed him too. 'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Photoshoot and then fashion show.' I said.

'Could you call me after?'

'Of course.' I said, twirling my promise ring around my finger. 'I love you.'

'I love you more.' I went to argue but Zed hung up before I could, making sure he got the last word.

I slept right through until my alarm and I was thankful for that. Friday night's nightmare had left me exhausted. Room service delivered my breakfast when I was still in my pyjamas and then I quickly got dressed before being whisked off to an office a twenty minute drive from the hotel. There were no tourists in this part of Paris, only men and women dressed smartly and fashionably as they moved between the office buildings. August stood protectively at my side as we made our way into the _La Mode_ office building.

'Good morning, Miss Bright, it is a pleasure to meet you.' A receptionist said as we reached his counter. 'Pierre will be with you shortly. Can I get you a drink?'

'No thank you.' I replied, my stomach doing somersaults. August looked around, warily, as I sat down and I wondered if something was bothering him. He didn't look as relaxed as he had been the day before. 'Are you alright?' I asked him.

'Yes Miss Bright.' He replied, formally as a man with dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses walked towards us.

'Miss Bright, an honour!' I assumed the man was Pierre, owner of La Mode designer clothes. He reached me and kissed me once on each cheek, a common greeting in France, except the number of kisses changed depending on which region you were in. 'I am a huge fan.'

'It's lovely to meet you, sir.'

'Pierre, please.' He tutted.

'Then you must call me Sky.' He smiled at that and held out his hand. 'Shall we?' He looked over at August and gave him a small smile before leading me down a corridor. I was greeted a number of times before we reached Pierre's office. It was minimalist with white flooring and white walls, with large glass windows overlooking the city from its sloped location. I could just about make out the Eiffel Tower in the morning mist. 'So shall we get to business?' Pierre said and I nodded. 'You've not worn one of my gowns before?' I shook my head. 'Well we're about to change that.' He smiled and pulled out a portfolio, flicking through some images. 'I like fairytales, Sky, do you?'

'Absolutely.' I nodded, thinking back to how excited I had been to go to Disneyland with my friends… and Zed.

'I like women to feel like princesses or even queens in my clothing. I like them to feel like the belle of the ball!' He smiled as he looked across at me. 'So that's just how I intend to make you feel today.' He said. 'We're going for a Parisian princess. We've got permission to photograph near La Tour Eiffel and in some other places I consider the most beautiful parts of Paris. And then tonight I've picked out the perfect outfit for you to wear to my show.' His smile was proud and it was clear he was pleased of his work. From the photographs on his walls and in front of me, I could see why. His cocktail dresses and ballgowns were glamorous and beautiful, right out of a fairytale as he'd rightly said.

We didn't stay in his office for long. Instead, I was quickly sent to the hair and make-up department, who smoothed out my curls and applied subtle but sparkly make-up over the bare base I had given them. Then I was put in a car and driven back towards the Eiffel tower, where I changed in a hotel room into my first dress; a light pink strapless number which fell halfway down the thighs at the front and had a long train at the back. It wasn't particularly cold, but it still wasn't warm enough for strapless I decided as I stood on the roof of the hotel, in front of the Eiffel Tower as directions were thrown at me, telling me exactly how to stand and to pose. August stood, arms folded, the whole time as hair and make-up artists adjusted my look between photos. It wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience. A dull one perhaps.

By the time I got back to the hotel after the five dress changes, I was exhausted and wishing I really didn't have to attend a fashion show that evening. The receptionist informed me that I had had some deliveries to my suite and I headed up the stairs with August trailing behind me. He'd not spoken to me most of the day. I swiped my keycard and he stepped into the room first, scanning that it was safe. My dress for the fashion show hung from a hook with a shoebox below it. Next to it was a bouquet of flowers, a grand bouquet of fire-coloured flowers. I hesitated and then decided it could be from Zed so I moved to look at the card. I lifted it in my hands and soon wished I hadn't.

 _Dressing like a princess doesn't been you are one. I wonder how your fans would feel if they knew the truth._

I tensed and my knees went week and August ran over to catch me just before I fell to the floor.

'Avery.' He hissed. 'I knew I could sense him.'

'What does he want with me?' I said, feeling numb.

'Your father may have sent him.' He said, moving me to a seat. He knelt down in front of me. 'I promise you that I will not let him get to you. I know how he works, Sky, and he's not as clever as he thinks.'

'But he's powerful.'

'So am I and so are you.' He said, softly. 'You can shield Sky, you can protect yourself, but remember I'm here to do that to.'

'Do you think he was in this room?' I looked around, feeling on edge and panicked.

'No, he'll be tucked away letting someone else do his dirty work.' August said. 'Avery is like your father in that respect.'

My heart thudded in my chest and I felt nauseous. 'I don't want to go to this fashion show.'

'You can't let him get to you.' August said. 'He's trying to have this effect on you.'

'But what if he's there?'

'He won't be.' August replied. 'Besides, Nick is going with you. I'll call his security and we'll make sure there's enough of us to keep you both safe. Let's order some room service for dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Well I'll order some for me and I'm sure that'll make you hungry.' There was a knock at the door and August and I both tensed. His fists clenched at his side as he moved to the door and opened it. 'It's just Jodie.'

'Just Jodie?' She said. 'What a greeting!'

'Sorry, Sky's not feeling too well.' August said, simply. He gave me a small smile. 'I'll order some room service and wait out here.' _To keep you safe._ He added into my mind, disappearing and closing the door behind him.

'Oh no, did they give you some bad food at your photoshoot?' Jodie asked, sympathetically. 'Because your dress looks gorgeous and we can't have you puking all over it.'

'No, I'm just tired.' I lied.

'You sure?' She touched my forehead with her hand. 'You look a little pale.'

'I'll be okay.' I hoped.

I let Jodie work her magic, doing my make-up and hair exactly how she wanted it and then I dressed in the strapless knee-length dress with a black sweetheart-neckline bodice and a light grey tulle skirt. I slipped my feet into the pointed silver courtshoes and then it was time to go.

I'd never been to a fashion show and it seemed almost apt that I'd be attending my first one in Paris, a city big on fashion. I spent as little time on the red carpet as I could without looking rude, posing for a few photos and answering only a few questions before I entered the building with Nick, our bodyguards trailing behind us.

'Are you okay?' He asked, his eyes filled with concern. 'You seem very on edge.'

'Sorry, I'm not feeling too well.' I lied and he frowned.

'I know you better than that Sky.' His eyes moved to look at August, whose eyes were darting all over the place. 'Did someone try to hurt you?'

My stomach lurched at the thought and I bit my lip, looking over at Nick. 'Remember when I was kidnapped?'

'It's hard not to.' His eyes narrowed as he spoke drily.

'One of the people behind it all… Avery… well the police never got him and I think…' My voice came out hoarse as I lowered it. 'I think he's been following me.'

Nick's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. 'But how?'

'He's been leaving flower deliveries for me.' I felt tears filling my eyes and I swallowed, trying to contain them before people saw.

'So that's why August called my security team for help earlier.' Nick sighed. 'Oh, Sky.' He reached for my hand and squeezed it. 'I'm going to ask the hotel to make sure my suite is as close to yours as possible and that way my security can work with August to make sure you're guarded twenty-four hours. If you need to fly home now I'd completely understand.'

'No.' I told him. 'This is my career and future and I'm not letting someone get in the way.'

'Okay.' He nodded. 'But you must promise not to go anywhere alone. We need to keep you safe.'

'Of course.'

A voice over announced that the show was going to be starting shortly and Nick released my hand, aware that a few members of the press were looking our way. We didn't need them making any assumptions about our private conversation. I hoped I didn't look tearful either.

'Let's go to our seats and try to look pleased to be here.' Nick whispered to me.

'But aren't you pleased? Slim, leggy girls in designer clothes?'

'I'd rather be at the Victoria's Secret Show.' He winked, trying to lighten the mood, but unfortunately nothing could lighten the mood. The truth was that Avery was still out there somewhere, hiding in the shadows and waiting for an opportune moment to pounce and ruin everything.


End file.
